


Там, где мы есть

by InNOCH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time RPF, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Dark, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Fantasy, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 233,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InNOCH/pseuds/InNOCH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Ужасная глупость, нелепость, беспечность -<br/>Потом возвращать то, что кануло в вечность!<br/>Сначала разрушить, а после пытаться...<br/>Собрать из осколков мечту или счастье..."<br/>(С) Ирен Буланова.</p><p>Мистическое слияние и переплетение нескольких реальностей, и еще одна попытка обосновать реальное существование Неверлэнда с его загадочным и непостижимым Питером Пэном.</p><p>"Эта история - ребус не для слабонервных". (С)-Fantom-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мальчик с колдовскими глазами

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновляюсь артами и музыкой. Названия треков указаны в тексте. Ссылки на арты и треки можно найти в конце глав.

Мой красивый мальчик… Так его называл дед, которого не стало пять лет назад. Тогда десятилетнему Робби очень хотелось верить в это, но вот в зеркале он все время видел не красивого, а смешного мальчика с забавно торчащими ушами, над которыми потешались его одноклассники и постоянно дразнили. А еще он по своей наивности и доверчивости становился объектом насмешек и розыгрышей. Дети вообще поразительно жестокие существа, которые отвергают себе подобных, но странных, непохожих на них самих, отличающихся хоть чем-то. Порой маленький рост или, наоборот, чересчур высокий, торчащие уши, кривые зубы, курносый нос, глаза, разбегающиеся в разные стороны, рыжие волосы, веснушки — да много чего еще может испортить детство… Иногда даже добрая и светлая душа становится изгоем, если не находит понимания и одобрения сверстников. Вот и Робби немного не повезло с одноклассниками в его новой школе в Праге — новичкам всегда непросто, а таким как он, отличающимся ото всех, и вовсе тяжко. Зато повезло с дедушкой по отцовской линии, из-за болезни которого семейству Кэев пришлось на время переехать из Англии в Чехию. Дедушку звали Алекс, и он души не чаял во внуке. Нет, дед любил и своих внучек тоже — у Робби было две старших сестры, но мальчика он обожал, опекал, отдавал ему все свое внимание и время, понимал его тонкую натуру, и у внука сложились с Алексом доверительные отношения. Бобби, как называл его дед, со всеми своими проблемами и невзгодами шел именно к Алексу, который всегда находил для внука нужные слова, чтобы успокоить, обнадежить, помочь поверить в себя.

— Ну, что случилось, мой красивый мальчик? — Алекс еле разыскал внука в полутемной гостиной.

Робби почти сливался с темным кожаным диваном, на котором сидел, обхватив колени руками, и раскачивался из стороны в сторону — он всегда так делал, когда был чем-то расстроен, словно этими плавными движениями пытался себя успокоить и найти в себе душевное равновесие. Алекс уселся рядом с внуком и, приобняв, осторожно притянул к себе.

— Нет, деда. Я не красивый, — маленький Робби горестно вздохнул и забрался деду на колени, чтобы спрятаться в его уютных объятиях. — Я лопоухий, и улыбка у меня дурацкая. Разве ты не видишь?

— Не вижу, — дед прижал внука к себе и широкой ладонью пригладил его рыжеватые вихры. — Зато я вижу доброе сердце, открытую душу и задорную улыбку, а не дурацкую, как ты изволишь выражаться. А уши… А что с ними не так? Уши как уши, — Алекс немного отодвинул от себя внука и принялся вертеть его голову, поворачивая ее то одной стороной, то другой, и делая вид, что внимательно разглядывает его уши. — Замечательные у тебя уши, скажу я тебе, мой друг!

— Ага, вот только ребята в школе дразнятся. И еще коротышкой называют. Они то почти все выше меня… даже девчонки.

— Ну, рост дело наживное, и ты обязательно вырастешь. А вот уши…

— Мама сказала, что когда я вырасту, то мы сходим к доктору, который сделает их красивыми, — Робби даже заерзал на дедовых коленях в предвкушении своего прекрасного будущего, но тут же сник. — Вот только придется немного подождать…

— Нет-нет, ничего не нужно делать… — Алекс почему-то заволновался, услышав это от внука. — Послушай, никогда ничего с собой не делай, Бобби. Изменить себя — это значит изменить судьбу, изменить рисунок на ковре своей жизни. Вот подумай, Судьба уже знает, как ты выглядишь, выткала твой портрет, начала плести твой особенный и неповторимый жизненный узор… и пошлет тебе удачу, счастье, известность, богатство… Поверь мне, мой мальчик, ты все это заслуживаешь. Так вот, пошлет она тебе все возможные блага, а они могут и не узнать тебя — просто потому что у тебя уши стали другими, и ты сам выглядишь уже не таким, каким они тебя увидели на твоем ковре жизни, и пройдут мимо… Может, ты меня сейчас и не понимаешь. Но, Бобби, мой мальчик, когда-нибудь все увидят, какой ты красивый и необычный. Увидят, какая у тебя замечательная улыбка и открытое сердце. Только не сдавайся, оставайся собой. Ладно? — Робби безоговорочно верил каждому слову деда и кивал головой. — А еще, знаешь, говорят, что у кого красивые глаза, у того и душа такая же. А у тебя очень красивые глаза, и… зеленые. У тебя волшебные глаза, Бобби, колдовские…

— Не колдовские, а вампирские, — Робби указал на свой правый глаз, на котором когда-то в раннем детстве образовалась сеточка из лопнувших кровеносных сосудов, да так и осталась. Это никак не отражалось на его зрении, и родители решили ничего с этим не делать. — Мало того, что они зеленые, так еще и вот этот «кровавый глаз» пугает моих новых одноклассников, и они зовут меня «вампиренышем», — внук улыбнулся деду, обнажая маленькие заостренные белые клыки — еще один предмет насмешек в школе.

— Не обращай внимания, мой милый, они просто глупые дети, которые ничего не понимают… Тебе ведь неспроста достались такие глаза, а потому, что ты особенный. Вот ты знаешь, что некоторые люди с зелеными глазами всегда видят цветные сны, которые остальные видят очень-очень редко, а то и вовсе за всю жизнь не увидят ни разу?

— Как это? — мальчик изумленно смотрел в такие же, как и у него, зеленые глаза деда.

— И не просто видят, Бобби, а создают в этих снах свои миры, управляют ими и даже могут изменить с их помощью реальную жизнь. Не только свою, но и других людей, — Алекс говорил это все внуку шепотом, словно рассказывал ему тайну, которую нельзя было разглашать.

— А ты видишь такие сны? — дед кивнул, и у Робби загорелись глаза, но тут же потухли. — А я не вижу…

— Просто время еще не пришло, Бобби. Ты обязательно будешь видеть эти сны, а я расскажу все, что знаю о них, и научу тебя ими управлять.

— Обещаешь?

— Конечно, мой мальчик.

Робби поверил дедушке настолько, что засыпал каждую ночь в надежде, что в этот раз к нему придут те волшебные сны, о которых ему рассказывал Алекс. Время шло, а цветные сны мальчик так и не видел и разговор с дедом стал забываться… Потом и вовсе Робби решил, что когда-то дед рассказал ему красивую сказку, которая его так тогда очаровала, чтобы отвлечь от невеселых мыслей. Он как-то еще несколько раз заговаривал с дедом об этом, стараясь выведать у него что-то еще, но Алекс загадочно улыбался и все время говорил: «Пока еще не наступило твое время, Бобби». Зато дед много рассказывал внуку об истории их, как оказалось, старинного чешского рода, о землях, которые когда-то принадлежали их семье, о величественном замке, в котором жили их предки. Сейчас этот замок принадлежал государству и в настоящее время был музеем, в который они, к слову, с дедом однажды ездили. Маленького Робби тогда впечатлили огромные мрачноватые залы, широкие лестницы, коридоры с гуляющими сквозняками и портреты… Портреты его предков по отцовской линии, когда-то владевших этим замком. Особенно поразили Робби зеленые глаза, глядящие на него с портретов. Нет, не со всех. Только с некоторых мужских портретов… Но Робби охватывало странное чувство, когда он смотрел этим предкам в глаза, будто их связывало что-то общее… Дедушка же с добродушной улыбкой только следил за реакцией внука и почти ничего тогда ему не рассказал о том, что связывало всех зеленоглазых родственников. Единственное, о чем Алекс тогда сказал Робби, что раньше фамилия их семьи звучала несколько иначе на чешском языке и очень много говорила об их роде, как, впрочем, и теперешний английский вариант, если вслушаться в звучание. Робу было очень интересно, что за тайну скрывает их обычная английская фамилия Кэй, но Алекс только загадочно улыбался. «Ты обязательно обо всем узнаешь в свое время», — сказал тогда Робби Кэю дед. А через два года дедушки не стало…

В ночь после похорон Алекса Робби почему-то вспомнил и ту поездку в фамильный замок, и тот их разговор в полутемной гостиной, когда он с распахнутыми от удивления глазами завороженно слушал о цветных снах с их нереальными мирами. Да, это была сказка, придуманная дедом, но Робби тогда поверил в нее, поверил в то, что он особенный, а возможно даже и волшебник, наделенный особым даром управлять людскими жизнями. Сказка… Но эта сказка придала ему уверенности в себе настолько, что одноклассники вдруг перестали его дразнить и даже подружились с ним. А еще случайно увиденная Робби на школьной доске объявлений информация о проводимом кастинге для съемок в фильме неожиданно привела его на съемочную площадку и подарила ему первую в его жизни роль в кино. Он и сам не понимал, как это произошло, но его, мальчика без опыта такого рода работы, отобрали из сотен претендентов на эпизодическую роль в «Иллюзионисте». Это сейчас уже не важно, что сцены с его участием так и не попали в окончательную версию фильма, хотя, если честно, Робби тогда расстроился… Но ему настолько понравилось сниматься, что все свои последующие пробы он проходил уже осознано. И вскоре Робби получил роль в фильме «Осколки», где ему досталась драматическая роль маленького еврейского мальчика Якова, впоследствии ставшего известным канадским писателем, у которого в годы войны на глазах убили родителей, и который чудом избежал ужаса нацистских концлагерей, куда попала его старшая сестра. Сложная роль для ребенка, который не испытывал ужасов войны, но Робби успешно с ней справился в свои одиннадцать лет, поразив актерской игрой кинокритиков, и не без удовольствия, с гордостью смотрел на свое имя в титрах фильма — Робби Кэй. А вот главная роль в «Волшебной истории Пиноккио» была уже другого характера — ожившая марионетка, смешной, наивный мальчуган с деревянным сердцем, который, пережив множество приключений, стал настоящим живым мальчиком. Пиноккио играть было довольно забавно, хотя и в этом персонаже было много драматического. На съемки этого фильма несколько раз приезжал дедушка, чтобы посмотреть, как работает внук на съемочной площадке. Робби очень нравилась и атмосфера съемочного процесса, и знакомства с новыми людьми, и возможность перевоплотиться в персонажа и прожить другую жизнь. Он даже испытывал некий азарт, доказывая каждый раз, что может сыграть абсолютно любую эмоцию в кадре, любую задумку режиссера. И сыграть правдиво, не переигрывая, не давая зрителю усомниться в достоверности своего персонажа. И Робби хотелось бы заниматься этим всю свою жизнь, но родители считали актерство не серьезным занятием и хотели, чтобы сын получил хорошее образование. А вот Алекс, напротив, одобрял выбор своего «красивого мальчика» и невероятно им гордился. Незадолго до смерти он даже сказал внуку: «Занимайся тем, что тебе нравится, мой мальчик. Это твое призвание. И если о чем-то мечтать, то мечты обязательно осуществятся. Главное — верить». Тогда же Алекс подарил внуку книгу про Питера Пэна, мальчика, который умел летать, верил в волшебство и помогал поверить в чудо другим. А еще пару странных браслетов, сделанных из темной грубоватой кожи, чуть потрепанных и ничем непримечательных на первый взгляд, если бы не россыпь мелких зеленоватых камней, искусно инкрустированных почему-то на внутренней стороне. Робби знал, что эти браслеты принадлежали деду — видел как-то в ящике его стола, но никогда не видел, чтобы Алекс их когда-либо носил. И теперь это были единственные вещи, которые остались у Робби на память о дедушке…

Порой Робби казалось, что только с переездом в Прагу его жизнь изменилась к лучшему, и почему-то все эти перемены он связывал именно с дедушкой — все самое лучшее и самое удивительное произошло, потому что Алекс был рядом… Только сейчас, лежа в темноте спальне, освещаемой полной луной, и слушая шум дождя, мальчик понимал, что смерть забрала у него не деда — он потерял друга. Самого близкого. Самого верного. Самого надежного. Того, кто любил его и всегда верил в него. Робби не плакал на похоронах — не мог поверить, что Алекса больше нет, даже тогда, когда бросил влажный ком земли на полированную изумрудную крышку гроба. А теперь… А теперь слезы сами катились из его зеленых глаз, которые дед называл колдовскими. Если бы и правда, он умел колдовать, то сделал бы так, чтобы дедушка был бы жив… Робби так много нужно ему сказать, о многом расспросить и как можно больше узнать о том, о чем дед не успел ему рассказать. Жаль, что нельзя повернуть время вспять. Жаль, что нельзя просто закрыть глаза и перенестись в то время, где Алекс жив и здоров. Просто закрыть глаза… И Робби не заметил, как уснул.

Сны Робби не снились давно, а может он их просто не запоминал. Поэтому когда к нему пришло сновидение, он почему-то решил, что не спит — настолько все вокруг было реальным и… цветным. Робби даже не понял сначала, что его сон расцвечен всеми цветами радуги — он видел свой первый цветной сон, о котором когда-то говорил Алекс, и мир — его мир, в котором когда-то очень хотел оказаться. «Ты обязательно обо всем узнаешь в свое время». Так это все же была не сказка, его цветной мир по ту сторону реальности действительно существует. И этот мир безумно красивый…

Робби стоит на краю обрыва. Вокруг него безбрежный изумрудно-синий океан, мощь которого он чувствует каждой своей клеточкой и дыхание которого ощущает сейчас за спиной, а перед ним раскинулся огромный остров, покрытый изумрудно-зелеными густыми лесами. Робби восхищенно смотрит на раскинувшееся перед ним великолепие: и бескрайние цветущие луга, радующие разнообразием красок, и серебристые ленты рек, которые, изрезая остров, то прятались в красных каньонах, то обрушивались мощными водопадами с высоты в чистейшие озера и несли свои воды в океан, и высокие горы с белоснежными ледяными вершинами, прячущимися в мягких облаках на чистом голубом небе… Так вот о чем говорил дедушка. Этот красивый мир принадлежит Робби, но он не понимает, что ему с ним делать, и ему страшно… Страшно в него окунуться, потому что он не знает правил этого мира и ощущает в нем свое одиночество. И хочется разрыдаться от бессилия — его время пришло, но только теперь, когда Робби наконец-то может видеть волшебные сны, нет того, кто мог бы помочь ему научиться управлять ими и понимать этот удивительный мир, в котором он должен был стать хозяином.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для создания атмосферы: Josh Groban - My December - http://pleer.com/tracks/4850452KNnu


	2. Мир, которого нет

В тот же год, почти сразу после похорон Алекса, уладив все формальности, связанные с завещанием дедушки, Кэи вернулись в Англию. Робби снова посещал свою старую лондонскую школу и был рад видеть своих прежних друзей. Может он повзрослел и изменился, а может просто изменил свое отношение к одноклассникам, которые раньше частенько над ним подшучивали, а иногда и откровенно издевались, но сейчас он чувствовал, что все стало по-другому — дружелюбие, уважение, а иногда искренняя опека со стороны ребят, по началу немного удивляла, но со временем Робби привык. В общем школьная жизнь Робби Кэя наладилась как нельзя к лучшему. Да и карьера в кино набирала свои темпы — немного спустя после возвращения в Англию, Робби получил главную роль в фильме «Путь к вечной жизни». Он успешно прошел пробы на роль Сэма Маккуина — двенадцати летнего мальчика, страдающего от лейкемии, потому что, прочитав сценарий фильма, Робби решил, что непременно должен стать частью этой воодушевляющей истории, которая зацепила его почти до слез. А еще в сценарии было именно то, что Робби Кэй всегда искал — у этой истории было сердце — и это было достаточно важной причиной, чтобы взяться за довольно сложную роль. Видимо и папа проникся сценарием фильма, потому что почти сразу дал свое согласие на то, чтобы Робби снимался, хотя немного и колебался. Айван был и агентом и менеджером своего несовершеннолетнего сына, и во многом только от него зависело решение по таким вопросам, но не смотря на то, что он знал о страсти сына к актерству, Айван считал, что это все же несерьезное занятие, и что больше времени нужно уделять образованию, а съемки должны были растянуться почти на три месяца и явно помешали бы учебе Робби. Но режиссер фильма Рон Густаво пообещал Айвану Кэю, что лично будет следить за тем, чтобы Робби занимался в свободное от съемок время, и составил график съемок так, чтобы «главный герой истории» смог бы посещать школу два раза в неделю, и Айван согласился. Это потом уже после премьерного показа фильма, смахивая широкой ладонью слезы, он будет гордиться впечатляющей игрой своего сына, будет не без удовольствия читать хвалебные статьи о фильме в целом и положительные отзывы кинокритиков о игре Робби в частности и впервые задумается о том, чтобы подыскать для сына театральный колледж, а пока…

Пока жизнь Робби Кэя шла своим чередом, и только цветные сны не давали ему покоя и были пока неподвластны. Он абсолютно не мог предугадать, когда окажется в своем волшебном мире снова, попадая в него спонтанно, и каждый раз, стоя на краю обрыва и глядя на простирающийся перед ним дивный остров, не понимал, что ему делать дальше. Его даже не так расстраивало это незнание, а то, что остров не хотел его принимать. Робби даже физически ощущал эту враждебность, словно он был здесь чужаком… Хотя твердо был уверен в том, что являлся создателем этого мира и его полноправным хозяином. Может, просто остров пытался его оградить от неприятностей? Может, стоило, прежде чем ступить на его территорию, изучить его, понять, с чем придется иметь дело? И мальчик решил, что будет пока просто наблюдать издалека, с этого обрыва, где оказывался всякий раз, попадая в свой мир, пока не поймет, что к чему, или пока остров не примет его. Поэтому теперь, когда оказывался в своем очередном цветном сне, Робби усаживался на огромный камень, забираясь на него с ногами, и, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, подолгу рассматривал густые леса, серебристые реки, цветущие луга, синие озера, живописные бухты, наблюдал, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку к разгадке тайны своего острова. За несколько лет таких наблюдений Робби пришел к выводу: что на острове нет ни одной живой души, даже животных и птиц, что здесь нет смены времени суток — каждый раз он наблюдал раннее утро, судя по восходящему над океаном солнцу; как в прочем и времена года не баловали этот мир своим разнообразием — постоянная весна, да и погода надоедала своим постоянством — тепло, солнечно, сухо и безветренно. Все словно застыло в ожидании. И Робби почему-то знал, что такого не должно быть в этом мире, но не понимал, что должен сделать для того, чтобы оживить его.

Не известно сколько бы еще Робби Кэй наблюдал бы за своим островом, если бы не принятое однажды спонтанное решение. Ему было уже четырнадцать, и он только что закончил сниматься в картине «Путь к вечной жизни», где сыграл главную роль — мальчика Сэма, умирающего от лейкемии, но который так много еще хотел успеть сделать в своей короткой жизни, и, обгоняя время, спешил осуществить все свои мечты. И именно эта роль дала толчок к дальнейшим действиям. Робби, для того чтобы понять чувства и ощущения своего героя, общался с детьми, которым был поставлен смертельный диагноз, которые знали, что умрут. Но он не видел в глазах этих мальчиков и девочек страха, хотя им должно было быть страшно, зато видел мудрость и удивительное желание жить полной жизнью, на сколько это было возможно в их положении. И им не нужна была жалость окружающих, а всего лишь понимание и поддержка. Поддержка в их желаниях и мечтах. Они спешили жить и делали порой удивительные вещи и смелые шаги. Тогда Робби впервые задумался о том, что жизнь довольно непредсказуема, и можно действительно просто многого не успеть сделать, и он решил действовать, и будь, что будет…  
***

 

Робби снова стоял на краю обрыва — за спиной далеко внизу бились волны о скалистый берег, а перед ним простирался его чудесный мир, который до сих пор был ему чуждым. Но в этот раз он не стал устраиваться на своем излюбленном камне, выбранном когда-то местом своего наблюдения, а сразу пошел по направлению к лесу. И в тот же миг остров ожил — зашелестела листва, запели птицы, застрекотали цикады, подул легкий бриз, взъерошивая каштановые волосы подростка и принося с собой запах соленого океана, аромата цветов, терпкость древесины и чего-то еще, что не удавалось распознать. Робби сделал еще несколько шагов, и хрустнувшая ветка под его ногой спугнула стайку соек, которая со щебетом испуганно взмыла ввысь, заставив замереть его на месте. Робби застыл, в восхищении глядя на неожиданно оживший мир, наполнившийся звуками, запахами и заигравший наконец-то всеми красками. Он всматривался в него, прислушивался, принюхивался, открывал его для себя заново — хотелось потрогать каждую травинку, провести ладонью по шершавым стволам деревьев, чтобы ощутить реальность того, что он видел. Но реальность пришла к мальчику сама, и он ощутил, как что-то холодное и влажное ткнулось ему в правую руку. От неожиданности Робби подпрыгнул на месте, резко развернулся и попятился — перед ним стоял огромный белый волк. И вроде следовало бы испугаться, но мальчик молча рассматривал зверя и был почему-то абсолютно уверен, что для него этот волк неопасен. Зверь был необыкновенно красивым — густая белая шерсть, широкая грудь, мощные лапы, косматая голова, но больше всего Робби поразили умные зеленые глаза, которыми волк в свою очередь изучал его, и которые показались ему очень знакомыми…

— Алекс? — это первое, что пришло Робби в голову, когда он встретился взглядом с зелеными глазами волка. И он замер в ожидании… Смешно ожидать, что огромный зверь что-то ответит…

«Да, мой мальчик, это я».

От удивления левая бровь Робби взметнулась вверх и неестественная улыбка застыла на лице — его поразило не то, что он ожидал именно такого ответа, а то что зверь может говорить… Хотя это ведь его сон, его мир, почему и нет?

— Ты можешь говорить?

«Нет. Но ты можешь меня слышать — мысли тоже имеют свой звук, нужно лишь уметь его уловить. Ты можешь».

— Боже, Алекс, я так по тебе скучал! — Робби бросился к волку и, обняв его, зарылся лицом в белую шерсть. — Почему ты не приходил раньше? Мне уже несколько лет снятся цветные сны. Не часто, и я сам не знаю когда в них окажусь, но ты был тогда прав — они существуют.

«Я знаю, мой красивый мальчик, но я не мог прийти к тебе раньше. И я тоже по тебе очень скучал… Эй! Только не задуши меня».

— Почему ты не мог прийти ко мне раньше? — Робби расцепил объятия и уселся на землю перед волком.

«Ты сам должен был принять свой мир, но ты боялся. А остров, видя твой страх, не мог открыть тебе свои тайны. Вот такой замкнутый круг. И подсказать тебе было некому. Но мы верили в тебя, что ты наберешься смелости, ждали, когда ты решишься сделать первый шаг навстречу своему миру. И сегодня ты сделал это, оживил остров, и, можно сказать, освободил меня… Я не должен быть в твоем мире, но ты пока о нем ничего не знаешь, и мне разрешили тебе помочь. Я должен был это сделать при жизни — рассказать тебе обо всем, но не успел до твоего первого цветного сна».

— Ты говоришь «мы верили», «мне разрешили»… Кто тебе разрешил, Алекс? Кто эти «вы»? — мальчик смотрел в зеленые глаза зверя, а ему казалось, что он сейчас снова сидит на диване в полутемной гостиной их квартиры в Праге и завороженно смотрит в глаза деда…

«Хранители, мой мальчик, хранители снов. Прогуляемся? Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать».

Волк подождал, когда Робби поднимется с земли и бесшумным шагом направился к лесу. Остановился, прислушиваясь и втягивая в себя воздух, потом обернулся и кивком головы велел мальчику идти за ним. Робби поспешил вслед за Алексом. Какое-то время они шли молча: Робби не знал, что можно спрашивать Алекса об этом загадочном мире, а волк, видимо, над чем-то размышлял и тоже не торопился с разговором, и мальчик погрузился в свои мысли. Алекс заговорил неожиданно, и Робби даже вздрогнул, когда услышал поток его мыслей.

«Пока мы идем к нужному месту, я начну рассказывать тебе обо всем, что знаю сам о правилах и законах хранителей, которые действуют в этой реальности. Но каждый раз что-то меняется, потому что каждый хранитель создает свой мир, а ты хозяин своего, и он будет таким, каким ты захочешь его видеть. Я расскажу тебе только о самом главном — для чего все это, и как все здесь устроено. И давай начнем с самого начала… В этот мир ты можешь попасть только во сне. Пока ты попадал сюда случайно, но я подскажу тебе, как этим управлять. Сон — это особый мир, мой мальчик, который существует на самом деле, как другая реальность нашего бытия или параллельная Вселенная. Тот мир, который знал до сегодняшнего дня ты, делится на материальное и нематериальное. Так вот, когда человек находится в сознании, то он видит и ощущает материальность того, что его окружает. Так мы воспринимаем реальную жизнь. Но существует еще и подсознание, которое отвечает за духовное восприятие, что-то на уровне чувств… Я даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить, чтобы бы понял… Вот тебе же иногда кажется, что ты откуда-то знаешь человека, хотя видишь его впервые, или тебе уже знакома ситуация, в которой ты оказываешься, или ты вдруг откуда-то знаешь, как поступить в затруднительном положении, или знаешь ответ на возникший вопрос. Люди иногда говорят: „Чувствую нутром“. Не нутром, и им все не кажется — они на самом деле знакомы и с людьми, и с ситуациями, потому что их подсознание уже встречалось с этим со всем в другой реальности. Когда сознание человека спит, его подсознание бодрствует и живет именно во сне. Людям только кажется, что они спят. На самом деле они перемещаются во сне через порталы в свою другую жизнь, в ту о которой мечтают на подсознательном уровне. И я даже скажу тебе больше, мой друг — люди на самом деле не умирают, вернее, умирает вместе с физическим телом только сознание, освобождая подсознание и позволяя ему полностью овладевать людскими душами, которые продолжают жить в своих иных реальностях. Со временем ты поймешь, как эти параллельные жизни тесно связаны друг с другом. Ты же знаешь, что такое вещий сон? Когда на подсознательном уровне, во сне ты получаешь предупреждения или особые знаки. Можно принимать их во внимание, можно игнорировать, но все это существует. Это немного сложно, мой мальчик, но со временем ты обязательно все поймешь. Пока тебе лишь нужно понять, что во сне люди перемещаются в другую реальность. Но иногда они теряются во снах, не могут найти свой портал и попадают в наши цветные сны. Обычно, люди не видят цветные сны, но вспомни, кто-нибудь обязательно рассказывал о том, что видел цветной сон, и это было настолько необычно, что это как мир, которого не существует на самом деле…»

— Земля, которой нет… Это как Неверлэнд?

«Люди порой говорят именно так, — волк остановился и внимательно посмотрел на мальчика. — Когда-то было решено назвать цветные сны Неверлэндом и рассказать о нем детям, чтобы те не пугались, попадая сюда. Мистер Джеймс Барри был одним из нас, и он написал волшебную историю о Неверлэнде, о которой знают абсолютно все, потому что в детстве каждый читал эту книгу».

— «Питер Пэн», — Робби вспомнил книгу, которую подарил ему дед — старинная, в темном кожаном переплете с золотым тиснением и с черно-белыми гравюрами на пожелтевших страницах. Она была издана еще в начале прошлого столетия и скорее всего, это был один из экземпляров первого издания. Так вот почему Алекс хранил эту книгу, а затем передал ему… — Ты хочешь сказать, что это и есть Неверлэнд?

«Да, мой мальчик, этот остров и есть Неверлэнд, а ты его хозяин, и для всех, кто сюда попадет, ты…»

— Питер Пэн… — Робби выдыхает эти два слова, и с этими словами, наконец, приходит понимание, что за забавной сказкой Джеймса Барри, скрывается реально существующий мир. Ему кажется, что даже остров вздохнул с облегчением от этого осознания, и атмосфера напряженности сменилась дружелюбием.

«Да, мой друг, мы все Питер Пэны, каждый в своем Неверлэнде, — волк склонил голову набок, задумчиво разглядывая застывшего в изумлении внука. — Ты все невероятно быстро схватываешь… Мне понадобилось намного больше времени, что бы понять свою роль в этом мире. Но давай вернемся к нашему разговору и продолжим наш путь — уже недолго осталось».

Волк немного подождал, когда мальчик выйдет из оцепенения, и зашагал, бесшумно ступая по лесной тропинке мощными лапами. Робби, все еще находясь в некотором замешательстве, поспешил за ним, боясь что может пропустить что-то важное.

«Бывает, что за всю жизнь, люди ни разу не теряют свой портал, но бывает и такое, что кто-то может появляться в твоем мире раз за разом. Чаще такое происходит с детьми, потому что их психика не очень устойчива, и они сами не знают, чего хотят. Но бывает, что и взрослый человек запутывается, теряется и не понимает, как попасть в ту реальность, в которой он хочет оказаться. Мы называем таких — потерянные души. Мы хранители снов. И наша задача — помочь таким потерянным душам найти свой сон, свою параллельную жизнь, открыть потерянный портал. А ты теперь один из нас, и тебе под силу открыть в своем мире переходный портал абсолютно любого человека. Но в то же время, если кто-то каждый раз теряет свой сон, свою другую реальность, значит, его реальная жизнь нуждается в корректировке, и ты можешь это сделать — изменить чью-то жизнь, перенаправляя потерянную душу в другие сны. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?»

— Если честно, то пока не очень… Но если я могу изменить чью-то жизнь, то получается я все же волшебник?

«Можно и так сказать. Ты ключ ко всем порталам. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему наш род носит фамилию Кэй?»

Кэй… Только теперь Робби понимает, что хоть их фамилия и пишется через «эй», но звучит все же больше как — Кей, что означает «ключ». Так вот, что имел в виду дед, когда говорил о том, что их фамилия имеет особенное значение — они ключи, открывающие доступ, тем, кто потерялся, к другой реальности и вечной жизни.

— Но я пока не видел здесь ни порталов, ни других людей.

«Все верно. Ты только сегодня оживил свой мир, а до этого момента другие хранители брали на себя твои обязанности. На самом деле ты не один такой, есть и другие хранители. Этот остров принадлежит нашему роду, и последним Питер Пэном здесь был я, но теперь должен передать все свои знания тебе. Нам нужно будет время и немного опыта, для того чтобы ты смог научиться управлять своим миром и применять свои способности на практике. И я останусь с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не будешь уверен в себе и в своих силах, мой мальчик. А пока — вот сердце твоего острова и твое пристанище в этой реальности».

Они вышли из леса на опушку и перед Робби предстал замок в точности как их фамильное поместье в Чехии, в которое когда-то они ездили с дедом. Да, и внутри замок выглядит абсолютно также. Вот только на стенах нет портретов всех бесчисленных родственников, остались лишь те, у кого были зеленые глаза, и добавился портрет Алекса — бывшие Питер Пэны этого Неверлэнда…

«С этого дня ты будешь попадать сюда всегда, как только кому-то понадобится твоя помощь. Ты с каждым разом будешь все больше погружаться в эту реальность. Неверлэнд будет пытаться завладеть тобой полностью… И может наступить момент, когда ты уже не будешь осознавать, спишь ты или бодрствуешь. Поэтому ты должен научиться разделять реалии».

— И как это сделать?

«Нужно что-то, что будет давать твоему сознанию подсказку… Часы. Здесь нет понятия времени — часы останавливают свой ход, а ты всегда будешь выглядеть юным, как сейчас. Попроси родителей купить тебе надежные наручные часы, и старайся их не снимать. Тогда, при взгляде на них, ты будешь понимать, что если стрелки стоят, то ты находишься в Неверлэнде, и ты — Питер Пэн, а если часы идут, то ты в реальном мире, в котором ты Робби Кэй. И никогда не называй себя здесь своим реальным именем, мой мальчик, остров не должен его знать».

— Я понял тебя… — Робби теперь не знал, можно ли произносить вслух имя дедушки.

«Призрак… Здесь ты можешь называть меня так. Ну что же, я думаю, на первый раз с тебя достаточно информации, и тебе пора», — волк приблизился к мальчику почти вплотную.

— Подожди! А если я захочу попасть сюда просто так, чтобы, например, увидеться с тобой, а не потому что кому-то нужна моя помощь? И потом мне нужно еще многое узнать и многому научиться прежде, чем кому-то помогать, — Робби чувствовал, что его сон заканчивался — все начинало терять свои очертания, и пришло время вернуться в реальный мир, но он отчаянно цеплялся за эту исчезающую другую реальность.

«Ах да, чуть не забыл! Помнишь, я подарил тебе кожаные браслеты? Те, с зелеными камнями на внутренней стороне? — Робби кивнул, и волк продолжил. — Если ты вдруг захочешь попасть в Неверлэнд, то просто надень их, и как только уснешь, сразу окажешься здесь. Пока ты не развил свою силу, используй сразу оба. Я буду ждать здесь тебя всегда, тебе нужно лишь позвать меня. И ты знаешь как?»

— Призрак… — Робби смотрел в зеленые глаза волка, и ему не хотелось с ним расставаться, но он знал, что должен… Должен возвращаться в нормальную реальность.

«Верно. А теперь тебе пора проснуться, мой красивый мальчик», — и с этими словами волк мягко толкнул лапой мальчика в грудь…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c616319/v616319668/31dd/0qGdXWTFIcM.jpg


	3. Теперь все будет восприниматься по другому

Робби проснулся от того, что почувствовал, как кто-то мягко толкнул его в грудь. Он распахнул глаза и долго изучал безупречность белого потолка комнаты, прокручивая в голове свой сон и понимая, что отчетливо помнит малейшие детали и каждое слово, что сказал ему Алекс… Мысль о том, что он Питер Пэн, и у него есть свой собственный Неверлэнд, немного смущала Робби Кэя, но он возвращался к ней снова и снова, пытаясь уложить полученную информацию в своем уже сознании, убедить себя, привыкнуть, принять… С ума сойти! Вот так, за одну ночь изменить восприятие мира. Невероятно… А еще было невероятно увидеть дедушку во сне, пусть даже в обличие волка — он все же не оставил его и вернулся, чтобы ответить на все его вопросы и освоиться в пока незнакомом мире. Вот бы было здорово рассказать родителям о том, что он может общаться с дедом в своих снах… Да-да, расскажи, Робби Кэй, предкам о существовании другой реальности, и поход к психологу тебе будет точно обеспечен. Нет, пусть это лучше останется его тайной. Все было настолько удивительно, странно и непостижимо, что мальчику казалось — он все еще спит… Что там говорил Алекс о разделении реальностей? Нужно то, что даст подсказку его сознанию… Часы. По часам можно определить, где находишься. Робби повернул голову и посмотрел на будильник на прикроватной тумбочке. Он затаил дыхание, глядя на застывшую минутную стрелку, и вздрогнул, когда стрелка дернулась, определяя тем самым его реальность.

Сегодня был выходной, и не нужно было рано вставать, чтобы идти в школу, и можно было бы еще поваляться в постели, но у Робби были дела поважнее, чем мягкая подушка и теплое одеяло — нужно было отыскать подарки деда: книгу о Питере Пэне и странные кожаные браслеты. Не мешало бы освежить память и перечитать историю о мальчике, который не старел и умел летать, тем более, что теперь это будет читаться совершенно по-другому. С этого дня многое будет восприниматься совершенно по-другому… А браслеты Робби понадобятся сегодня же — он намерен как можно быстрее начать постигать тайны своего мира по ту сторону реальности и этой же ночью вернется в Неверлэнд. Вот бы еще вспомнить, куда он мог подевать все, что получил от Алекса? Робби давно не видел этих вещей, не попадались как-то на глаза еще со времен возвращения их семьи из Чехии в Англию. Может мама вспомнит, куда они сложили книгу и браслеты, когда вместе упаковывали вещи из его комнаты, готовясь к переезду?

— Мам! Мам, ты не помнишь, куда мы упаковали дедушкину книгу про Питера Пэна? — Робби влетел на кухню и осекся — родители сидели за столом и явно разговаривали о чем-то серьезном, судя по выражению их лиц, перед тем как он появился. — Мам, пап, что-то случилось? Я слышал, как вы что-то обсуждали. Я помешал? — отец помотал головой и мальчик, усевшись за стол, замер, глядя на замолчавших родителей.

Айван некоторое время смотрел сыну в глаза, потом перевел взгляд на жену, и Стефани кивнула головой:  
— Он должен знать, дорогой, даже если ты будешь против.

— Ну, хорошо, — Айван вновь посмотрел на притихшего Робби, — мама права, ты действительно должен знать… Я получил письмо от кинокомпании Уолт Дисней, они приглашают тебя на пробы для съемок в четвертой части «Пиратов Карибского моря».

— Ух ты! — Робби не смог скрыть своего удивления, да и левая бровь, взметнувшаяся резко вверх быстрее, чем он успел открыть рот, все равно выдала его.

Эта предательница всегда выдавала все его эмоции быстрее, чем он успевал о них подумать. Друзья даже шутили, что левая бровь Робби Кэя живет самостоятельной жизнью, абсолютно от него независящей, и несомненно помогает ему в актерской карьере. Нет, хуже — она строит собственную карьеру, используя Робби в своих интересах. Ну, что тут можно сказать, кроме того, что в чем-то они правы. У Робби Кэя действительно очень эмоциональное лицо. И это, надо сказать, не всегда бывает на руку в обычной жизни… Мальчик только сейчас заметил листок бумаги в руке отца и подался вперед.

— И что? Ты против? — Робби даже задержал дыхание, чтобы услышать ответ отца.

— Робби, ты только что закончил сниматься в фильме, тебе еще предстоит появиться на нескольких премьерах в Европе и Англии, на которые мы уже дали согласие, да, и на пробы нужно лететь в Лос-Анджелес… И все это выпадает на конец учебного года. Я просто боюсь, что это отразится на твоей учебе, сынок, — Айван вздохнул и протянул письмо сыну.

Робби пробежался глазами по строчкам:  
— Пап, но это же фильм с самим Джонни Дэпом! И это Голливуд!

— Но роль там эпизодическая…

— Не важно! Можно подумать, что в других фильмах я не играл эпизодические роли. Я хочу сняться в этой части «Пиратов». Пап, пойми, это шаг к тому, чтобы меня заметили в Голливуде, — Робби был взволнован открывающимися возможностями. — И я обещаю тебе, что это никак не повлияет на мою учебу.

— Тебя и так уже заметили в Голливуде, сынок, раз прислали это предложение, — Айван устало потер переносицу. — И даже, если ты сможешь все это совместить с учебой, то полететь с тобой на пробы в Штаты я не смогу — у меня сейчас слишком важный проект на работе, который продлится, скорее всего, до осени. Прости… И мама не может… Но я не говорю — нет. Давай вернемся к этому разговору ближе к пробам, в конце апреля, может и появится такая возможность. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, пап, — Робби вздохнул и поджал губы, он знал, что дальнейший разговор бесполезен, и было до слез обидно упускать такую возможность, но с другой стороны, отец не был категоричен, и надежда все же была. — Тогда может быть я могу получить небольшую компенсацию за разочарование сегодняшним утром?

— Валяй, проси все что угодно, но в пределах дозволенного, и если это не противоречит закону, — Айван улыбнулся, протянул руку и взлохматил каштановые вихры сына.

— Ты можешь купить мне самые надежные наручные часы?

— О, как! Стефани, ты слышишь, нашему мальчику понадобились надежные часы. Швейцарские, я полагаю?

— Ну, я погуглил, что швейцарские самые лучшие, — Робби кивнул, хитро прищурился, и левый уголок губ пополз вверх, изобразив саркастичную улыбку. — Фирмы «Breitling», например. Удачный выбор?

— Я бы сказал — великолепный! И довольно дорогой для компенсации за разочарование, — Айван откинулся на спинку стула и сложил на груди руки.

— Хорошо, тогда будем считать это подарком на мое пятнадцатилетие, — Робби улыбнулся отцу широкой искренней улыбкой. Хоть до день рождения и было еще полгода, он был уверен, что уловка сработает. — Просто они мне сейчас очень нужны. И обещаю хорошо закончить этот год.

Айван некоторое время смотрел сыну в глаза, а затем протянул ему руку:  
— Договорились! Не знаю, для чего тебе вдруг понадобились «самые надежные» часы, но ты их получишь. Мать, ты свидетель нашей сделки, — Айван пожал протянутую руку сына. — И давайте уже завтракать. Сегодня, чур, готовлю я, и вас ждут…

— Яичница с беконом! — Робби с мамой произнесли это одновременно с Айваном и расхохотались.

Уже уминая завтрак и запивая его ароматным кофе, Робби вспомнил, что хотел спросить у мамы о потерянных при переезде вещах:  
— Мам, может помнишь, куда мы упаковали книгу о Питере Пэне, которую мне подарил Алекс?

— О, милый, помню, конечно. Она должна быть в коробке, такой обтянутой зеленой кожей, с надписью — «Это бы понравилось Алексу». Ты туда еще складываешь афиши фильмов, статьи из журналов и газет с отзывами о фильмах, где снимался. Я положила книгу и еще два таких, знаешь, старых браслета на дно коробки. Я подумала, что там им самое место. По-моему, она стоит на верхней полке в твоем шкафу.

И Робби вспомнил, что действительно видел в шкафу эту коробку, которую завел еще Алекс, назвал ее «Мой Робби» и складывал туда фотографии, вырезки статей, афиши со своим любимым внуком. Робби тогда при переезде забрал с собой в Лондон эту коробку, потому что она напоминала ему о дедушке. Вот только переименовал ее, и продолжил пополнять содержимое, представляя, что так он общается с дедом. Под ворохом вырезок Робби действительно обнаружил, что искал. Он вытащил старинную книгу из коробки, бережно провел ладонью по тисненой кожаной обложке, испытывая при этом чувство, словно встретился со старым другом, и, усевшись прямо на пол возле шкафа, открыл первую страницу. Робби погрузился в увлекательное чтение настолько, что не слышал, ни как мама звала его обедать, ни как родители сказали, что уходят, чтобы встретиться с друзьями, и не заметил, как комната погрузилась в сумерки.

По сути, ничего нового для себя он не открыл в этой сказочной истории Джеймса Барри. Ну, может быть только то, что теперь он знал, что мистер Барри рассказывал о настоящем месте в другой реальности — о своем собственном Неверлэнде. Но все равно — сказка оставалась все же сказкой. А вот старинные черно-белые гравюры Робби заинтересовали — они говорили куда больше. На некоторых из них мальчик даже заметил порталы, о которых ему рассказал Алекс, вот только художник их изобразил более похожими на зеркала, которые можно было заметить только при внимательном рассмотрении и увидеть, что в них было не отражение существующей картинки, а другой мир. А еще внимание Робби привлекла карта острова с его лесами, горами, бухтами, пещерами, лагунами. Кое-где были даже написаны названия: Пиратская бухта, Русалочья лагуна, Маронская скала… И чем-то это все напоминало Робби его остров. Вот только он не видел там ни сладкоголосых русалок, ни крошечных фей с их волшебной пыльцой, ни пиратов во главе со злобным Капитаном Крюком, ни краснокожих, ни потерянных мальчиков. Хотя… Что он вообще знает о своем «сонном» мире? Надо будет порасспросить Алекса обо всем. И для этого он сегодня же отправится в свой Неверлэнд…

— Робби! Сынок, мы дома! Может хотя бы поужинаешь с нами? — Робби услышал голос мамы и вспомнил, что сегодня только завтракал.

Он спустился в гостиную, где мама накрывала стол к ужину. Из кухни доносился аромат индийских специй, от которого рот мгновенно наполнился слюной, а в животе заурчало.

— А что у нас сегодня на ужин? — Робби уже по божественному запаху определил меню, но хотел убедиться в своей догадке.

— Мы с папой заехали в Ист-Энд и купили твое любимое карри у мистера Панджаби. Он, кстати, передавал тебе привет и интересовался, когда премьера твоего нового фильма, — Стефани закончила раскладывать приборы и направилась на кухню. — Поможешь мне? Захвати лепешки.

— А мы кого-то ждем к ужину? — Робби заметил четвертый прибор на столе.

— Фиона обещала заехать.

Фиона — старшая сестра Робби, уже давно жила самостоятельно, как впрочем, и Камила, которая уже второй год училась в колледже, и теперь сестры приезжали домой в редкие выходные. Робби обожал своих сестер и всегда радовался их визитам в родительский дом. Обычно они всей семьей играли в какую-нибудь забавную игру, обсуждая разные новости, или смотрели какой-либо фильм, поглощая огромное количество «нездоровой еды»: чипсов, попкорна и шоколадок, и такие посиделки обычно затягивались до глубокой ночи. Но только не в этот раз. Нет, ужин в компании Фионы прошел довольно весело, особенно уморительно было слушать ее версии — за что родители подарили ее младшему братику дорогие швейцарские часы. Оказалось, что родители заехали не только в Ист-Энд за карри, но и на Тайм Авеню в фирменный магазин «Breitling», и за ужином отец вручил Робби часы. И он бы с удовольствием бы провел в компании Фионы полночи за просмотром нового фильма, но… Он не мало всех удивил, когда, пожелав семье — спокойной ночи, поднялся к себе в комнату. У него на сегодняшнюю ночь были совершенно другие планы…

Робби Кэй держал в руках браслеты, подаренные дедом, и испытывал волнение, которого у него не было даже перед экзаменом по нелюбимому им французскому языку. А что, если все это только лишь сон, вымысел, сказка, шутка подсознания? Что, если не существует никакой другой реальности? Но ведь если не попробуешь, то и никогда не узнаешь, не так ли? Да, и потом — что он теряет? Робби просунул левую руку в браслет и, затянув шнурок, тут же почувствовал холодок тех самых зеленых камней, инкрустированных на внутренней стороне, который через пульсирующую вену на запястье словно просачивался прямо в кровь. Нет, это ощущение абсолютно не испугало мальчика, наоборот — заинтересовало своим немного необычным эффектом. Поэтому, когда Робби надел браслет на правую руку и снова почувствовал уже знакомое проникновение холода в кровь, он улегся на кровать, чувствуя небольшую слабость, закрыл глаза и попытался проанализировать свои ощущения. Холодок поднимался по венам, пробираясь прямо к его сердцу, размывая окружающую реальность и накрывая темнотой. Становилось как-то не по себе, но Робби был уверен, что с ним ничего страшного не случится, и ждал, когда холод завладеет его сердцем, а он сам окончательно провалится в темноту, чтобы оказаться по ту сторону реальности.


	4. Все уроки усвоены, но не все тайны раскрываются сразу

Алекс говорил Робби, что надев браслеты, он непременно окажется в Неверлэнде, когда уснет. Вот только не уточнил — где именно. Обнаружив себя на коньке крыши собственного замка, возвышающегося над лесом, новоявленный Питер Пэн растерялся — сорваться и разбиться в свой первый день полноправного владения Неверлэндом в его планы не входило. Мало того, что он чертовски боялся высоты в настоящей реальности, так еще и у ветра, видимо, были на мальчика свои виды — яростные порывы пытались сбросить Питера вниз. Пришлось присесть, вцепиться в черепицу обеими руками и крепко зажмуриться.

— Призрак, я здесь! — отчаянный крик разрезал тишину острова.

«Я тоже здесь, мой мальчик. Что ты делаешь на крыше?»

— Я почему-то оказался здесь, когда уснул. Не понимаю, почему?

«О, прости, я должен был тебе сразу сказать, что нужно было подумать о месте, где тебе хотелось бы оказаться на острове… Но так даже лучше — мы сразу приступим к первым практическим занятиям. Правда, для начала тебе придется выслушать немного теории. Ты готов записывать?»

— Очень смешно, Призрак, — Питер фыркнул, давясь смехом. — Жаль, тетрадь с ручкой не захватил, а еще лучше ноут. Но я готов слушать тебя.

«Хорошо. Для начала запомни самое главное — ты хозяин этого мира, и здесь все играют по твоим правилам и подчиняются тебе беспрекословно. Любому твоему желанию. Ты можешь управлять погодой, временами года, сутками… Короче, все будет так, как захочешь ты».

— То есть, если я захочу, чтобы ветер стих, то…

«То станет безветренно. Только стоит подумать и направить свою мысль. Все просто. Подумай, что ты сейчас хочешь, и ты сразу ощутишь, как твоя мысль сконцентрируется в ладонях».

Мальчик тут же пожелал, чтобы яростные порывы ветра стихли, и ощутил легкое покалывание в ладони левой руки.

— Я чувствую! Я действительно чувствую это! Что дальше?

«Направь свою мысль на объект».

Питер вскинул руку в воздух, мысленно приказывая ветру успокоиться, и мгновенно стало безветренно, а покалывание в ладони исчезло. Но открыть глаза, а тем более встать в полный рост он все же не решался. Страх высоты сковывал его.

«В чем дело, Питер? Ветра уже нет, чего ты там сидишь?»

— Ты, видимо, забыл, что я боюсь высоты!

«Брось, мой мальчик. Ты ничего не боишься. Только не в этой реальности. Поверь мне, с тобой ничего не случится. Ну, смелее. Поверь в себя».

Действительно, не сидеть же ему вечность на этой проклятой крыше… Питер приоткрыл один глаз, и, оглядывая с высоты окрестности, прислушался к своим ощущениям. Призрак был прав — ничего такого, что обычно он испытывал на высоте сейчас не чувствовалось: ни головокружения, ни слабости, ни навязчивого желания броситься вниз. Мальчик открыл глаза, встал на ноги, подошел к самому краю и наконец-то увидел волка.

«Поздравляю, первые уроки усвоены. Приступим к следующему. Попробуем спустить тебя с крыши. Здесь все просто — ты должен поверить, что умеешь летать».

— Но я не умею, и у меня нет крыльев или хотя бы волшебной пыльцы, — развел руками Питер.

«Пыльца? Ты что, действительно веришь в ту сказку про пыльцу, что написал Джеймс?» — волк оскалился, изображая улыбку.

— Я перечитал книгу. И там Питер использует для полетов пыльцу. А еще там есть фея Динь-Динь, и пираты с их Джезом Крюком, и индейцы с их Тигровой Лилией, и…

«Да-да-да. А еще русалки, птица Нет, дом под землей… — Призрак закатил глаза. — Джеймс написал сказку для детей, потому что „работал“ исключительно с ними. Вот и создал такой волшебный мир, в котором хотят побывать все дети. Я уже говорил, что Хранителей много, и у каждого свой Неверлэнд и свои потерянные души. Лично я „работал“ с молодыми людьми, потому что стал Питер Пэном, когда был значительно старше тебя».

— То есть, ты «работал» только с мужчинами?

«Ну, в общем, да. Видимо, чтобы не возникали симпатии, а были исключительно деловые отношения. Это еще и объясняет, почему у Пэнов холодное сердце. Ты же помнишь, как действуют браслеты? Но… в моем мире только один раз появилась девушка», — Питеру показалось, что у Призрака заблестели глаза, словно два зеленых сапфира, при воспоминании об этом.

— И что случилось с той девушкой?

«Ничего особенного… Я отправил ее в нужный портал».

Пэну показалось, что волк что-то не договаривает, судя по тому, как он быстро отвел глаза.

— Призрак?.. Так что с девушкой? Что значит — в нужный портал?

«Боже! Я всякий раз удивляюсь твоей проницательности! — волк снова смотрел Питеру в глаза. — Да ничего с ней не случилось… Просто эта девушка стала моей женой, ну, и твоей бабушкой. Питеры Пэны тоже, знаешь ли, влюбляются… Холодное сердце тоже можно растопить. И я нашел ее в реальной жизни…»

— Невероятно! Выходит бабуля обо всем знала?

«Нет, не знала. И давай уже займемся делом, наконец».

— Хорошо. Но ты мне когда-нибудь обязательно обо всем расскажешь. Договорились? — Питер подождал, когда волк кивнет ему лохматой головой. — Так что там про полеты?

«Тебе не нужны ни волшебная пыльца, ни крылья. Как любил говорить наш друг Джеймс Барри: „Иметь веру — это почти то же самое, что иметь крылья“. Просто поверь. Ты же поверил, что можешь управлять ветром? Так что тебе мешает здесь? Закрой глаза и представь, что ты слетаешь с крыши вниз. Давай! Я жду тебя».

Питер закрыл глаза и представил, что парит в воздухе, поднимаясь над крышей замка все выше и выше, но по ощущениям ничего вроде не происходило.

«Эй! Я же сказал слететь вниз, а не подняться к облакам».

Открыв глаза, Питер увидел, что действительно взлетал все выше и выше. Призрак был уже еле различим, зато вид на остров открылся невероятный, что дух захватывало. И еще это чувство легкости, свободы и безграничности. Потрясающее чувство, что уж говорить. И ему действительно, в отличие от Питера в сказки Джеймса Барри, не нужна волшебная пыльца. Вера, все определяет вера. И он, Питер Пэн, верит в свои возможности, с которыми он уже успел познакомиться и с которыми еще предстоит. Это невероятно-потрясающий мир, который с каждым моментом нравится ему все больше и больше! И Питер, раскинув руки и запрокинув голову, заливисто смеется и неожиданно делает кульбит в воздухе, снова смеется и совершает несколько кругов, облетая замок.

— Да! Да! Да!!! — эмоции скрыть не удается, и радостный вопль разноситься над островом.

«Спускайся ко мне, воздушный акробат», — голос Призрака приводит мальчика в чувство, но по его интонации Питер понимает, что волк рад такой его реакции.

Приземлиться легко и элегантно не получилось, и Питер буквально рухнул с высоты Призраку под ноги и немного прокатился кубарем, чуть не задев волка.

«Ну, с первого раза и у меня не получилось красивого приземления. Ничего, со временем научишься управлять своим телом и эффектно приземляться. А пока давай прогуляемся».

Призрак развернулся и потрусил по тропинке, уходящей в лесную чащу. Питер поднялся с земли, отряхнулся и поспешил за зверем.

— Слушай, пока мы идем, я могу у тебя кое-что спросить?

«Ты можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно и в любое время. Если я знаю ответ на твой вопрос, то обязательно отвечу».

— Я вот подумал, а могу я выглядеть немного старше своего возраста? Ну, чтобы меня чуть серьезнее воспринимали, что ли? А то в реальной жизни я выгляжу младше, и это порой мне мешает…

«Обычно все выглядят такими, какими их принимает или хочет видеть Неверлэнд. И мне кажется, что ты смотришься достаточно взрослым, и я бы даже сказал — мужественным. И тебе уж явно не четырнадцать лет. Ты разве сам не замечаешь? Ах да, ты же себя не видел еще пока. Но поверь мне, что выглядишь ты отлично».

— Хотел бы я себя увидеть, — Питер мог только рассмотреть свои руки, которые действительно выглядели по другому… Рельефнее что ли… И жилки еще эти… Да, и одет он был во что-то странное, но, надо сказать, довольно удобное… — А куда мы идем?

«Пока тебя не было, я успел немного изучить остров и обнаружил занятную вещицу. Хочу тебе это показать».

Через некоторое время они вышли на небольшой утес на берегу океана, с которого открывался великолепный вид на бухту.

— Ух ты! — Питер задохнулся от охвативших его эмоций. — Очень красиво!

«Красиво, — согласился Призрак, — но я не за этим тебя сюда привел. Присмотрись внимательнее. Ничего странного не замечаешь? На берегу… Вон там», — и волк вытянул морду в нужном направлении.

Поначалу Питер ничего и не заметил, но чем дольше он всматривался в то место, на которое указывал Призрак, тем отчетливее видел, что на берегу почти на самой кромке леса воздух словно дрожал, мерцая темными бликами. Это было больше похоже на мираж в пустыне.

— Что это? — Питер уже знал, что ответит ему Призрак — что-то похожее он видел на черно-белых гравюрах старинной книги.

«Это портал. Странно, что он появился здесь без твоего участия… И он не исчезает. И еще мне не нравится, что это темный портал».

— Ты уже видел такие здесь раньше?

«Мне приходилось несколько раз открывать такие… У людей бывают разные другие реальности, знаешь ли. Но я столкнулся с такими порталами спустя годы, когда уже приобрел немалый опыт. Ума не приложу, почему он здесь появился?»

— Я хочу посмотреть на это поближе, — у Пэна загорелись глаза. — Пойдем, Призрак.

«Хорошо. Только не приближайся к нему близко — это опасно для тебя».

Но Питер уже не слышал последние слова волка, потому что сорвался с места и побежал к порталу. Он бежал так быстро, что Призрак не поспевал за ним. А может он просто телепортировался, оказавшись за доли секунд перед дрожащим маревом?

«Стой, Питер!!! Не подходи близко! Отойди от него!»

В окрике Призрака было столько неприкрытого страха, что Питер резко остановился и попятился от субстанции, которая постепенно становилась больше похожей на полупрозрачное зеркало только с более темным стеклом, потому что Пэн увидел в нем свое отражение, а затем и подошедшего к нему большого белого волка с зелеными глазами. Но если в зеркальной поверхности он и видел Призрака, то вот себя не узнавал. Нет, это определенно был он, но из отражения на него смотрел не угловатый мальчишка, а довольно высокий худощавый симпатичный подросток. Хотя в широких плечах, крепкой шее и в довольно мускулистых руках было больше мужского, чем подросткового. Да и лицо с четко очерченными скулами и заострившимся подбородком выглядело более взрослым. В этом мире ему было точно не четырнадцать, а лет восемнадцать, по крайней мере. И Робби Кэю определенно нравилось то, что он видел в зеркальном отражении. Даже то, что было на нем одето: кожаная куртка зеленоватого цвета с коротким рукавом, подпоясанная широким поясом с крупной пряжкой, темно-коричневые штаны были заправлены в удобные высокие на шнуровке сапоги с мягкой кожаной подошвой. Все это больше напоминало одежду индейцев, которая очень удачно маскировала их в лесах во время охоты.

— Ха! Я похож на индейца, только вот не хватает головного убора из орлиных перьев и оружия, — Питер повертелся перед зеркалом.

«А ты пожелай».

Питер закрыл глаза и представил себе то, что ему хотелось увидеть, и в следующую секунду, когда он открыл глаза, то увидел и головной убор индейских воинов, и нож в чехле на поясе, и стрелы в колчане за спиной и лук, который сжимал в правой руке. Он выглядел круто, чего уж скрывать.

«Я так понимаю, что ты доволен тем, что увидел?»

— Более чем. Выгляжу как Крылатое Сердце. Читал как-то одну легенду индейцев, об особенном мальчике. Он, между прочим, тоже умел летать, — Питер смотрел в зеленые глаза отражению Призрака. — Что тебе известно о темных порталах?

«Молодец. Ты все же не забываешь о главном, — волк не отрывал взгляда от глаз зеркального Питера. — Я знаю о них не так много. Но точно знаю, что в одном из таких порталов пропал один из Питеров Пэнов нашего рода. Он был молод, неопытен и безрассуден. Тогда Неверлэнд надолго остался без хозяина. Я не знаю, откуда взялся этот портал, и кто его хозяин… Его бы следовало бы закрыть, но тебе это не под силу. Ты еще не настолько силен, чтобы справиться с этим… И еще обязательно нужен тот, кому принадлежит этот переход в другую реальность. Боюсь, что портал поглотит тебя. Поэтому пообещай, что будешь держаться от этого места как можно дальше».

— Он настолько опасен? А если он будет притягивать потерянные души, которые окажутся в моем мире?

«Я мало что знаю о темных порталах, но думаю, что вряд ли они скрывают радугу и единорогов… И ни одна потерянная душа не стоит твоей жизни, Питер. Подумай о том, скольких ты сможешь спасти. В любом случае, этот портал нужно сначала изучить и узнать кто его хозяин. А пока держись от него подальше. Ты даже еще пока не знаешь, как управлять порталами».

— Я слушаю тебя. Странно, что ты мне еще ничего не рассказал об этом. А то вдруг уже сегодня в мой мир попадет потерянная душа, а я даже понятие не имею, что должен делать, — Питер отвернулся от темного портала и зашагал по направлению к утесу. — Пойдем, полюбуемся бухтой и закатом, а ты мне начнешь рассказывать.

Пэн уселся, скрестив ноги, прямо на краю обрыва нависшего над океаном, который бился волнами о скалистый берег, и стал наблюдать за постепенно скрывающимся за горизонтом солнцем. Призрак присел рядом и положил свою лохматую голову подростку на плечо.

«Красиво. Здесь с твоим появлением все преобразилось… Но давай приступим к делу. Для начала посмотри на свои ладони. Что ты видишь?»

— Ну, в общем, ничего особенного… Может, что только узоры на них отличаются, — Питер внимательно изучал свои ладони в свете уходящего солнца. — Сильно отличаются.

«Бинго, мой мальчик! Ты ухватил самую суть. Линии на руках отличаются практически у всех людей. Встречаются, конечно, редкие экземпляры, у которых они совпадают, но все же не на сто процентов. Это означает, что человек полностью доволен своей реальной жизнью и в параллели проживает такую же. И все же, обычно у людей на руках одинаковые основные линии, но мелкие линии и знаки дают множество нюансов различий. А еще реже встречаются люди с абсолютно разными руками. Вот как у тебя. К тебе я еще вернусь, а пока тебе нужно знать, что на правой руке каждого человека „начертана“ его реальная жизнь. А вот на левой ладони — другая реальность, то есть тот мир, в котором люди живут в своих снах. На твоей же левой руке, есть необычные линии и знаки, и если ты присмотришься, то даже увидишь особую метку».

— Ты сейчас говоришь вот об этом? — Питер показал левую ладонь Призраку и, проведя по ней пальцем, соединил отчетливо проступающие линии в букву «N». — Но я раньше не замечал этого.

«Да, Питер, Неверлэнд пометил тебя, когда ты „разбудил“ его, и наделил тебя способностью „читать“ сны других людей и находить порталы, чтобы переправлять их туда. Тебе достаточно только соединить с потерянной душой свою левую ладонь с ее ладонью. Ну, как при рукопожатии. Это еще и объясняет — почему ты левша».

— Круто! А если соединить правые, то?.. — левая бровь изогнулась, словно это она задавала вопрос.

Призрак будто завис, заинтересованно разглядывая эту забавную дугу.

«Я иногда думаю, что разговариваю с твоей левой бровью», — Питеру даже показалось, что волк улыбнулся.

— Очень смешно! Так что там с руками?

«Эммм… Точно сказать не могу, я сам такой вариант не использовал. Хм… — Призрак задумался. — А ты ведь прав, тут ведь различные варианты могу быть с разными руками в разных реальностях… И думаю, что правые руки больше связаны с реальной жизнью. Но давай вернемся к той реальности, в которой находимся. Так вот. Ты считываешь левой ладонью параллельную реальность потерянной души, и — вуаля! Ключ к порталу в твоей ладони. А здесь уже по аналогии с ключом: поворачиваешь ладонь против часовой стрелки — портал появляется, поворачиваешь по часовой — портал закрывается. Но тут еще важно, как быстро ты это сделаешь. Чем дольше потерянная душа находится в Неверлэнде, тем сложнее будет ее „прочитать“. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что остров будет все время пытаться завладеть тобой полностью? И не только тобой. Неверлэнд постоянно испытывает своих обитателей страхами, сомнениями, искушениями, пытаясь добраться до имени… чтобы стереть его из памяти. А без имени невозможно переправить душу в другую реальность. Это как правила игры, которые соблюдаются беспрекословно: если Неверлэнд завладел именем, то душа становится его пленником, но если имя произноситься за границей портала, то Неверлэнд отпускает такую душу навсегда. Помнишь, при первой нашей встрече я говорил тебе, чтобы ты ни в коем случае не произносил здесь свое настоящее имя? Это важно, иначе ты потеряешь свою другую реальность и навсегда останешься в Неверлэнде. Но ты здесь хозяин и можешь сопротивляться влиянию острова, а вот те кто будут здесь появляться — бессильны перед ним… Хотя зачастую многие не помнят своих реальных имен, находясь здесь. И вот еще что — чтобы они больше не терялись, им достаточно сказать свое имя, перейдя через портал в свою реальность. Там они обычно вспоминают свои имена. Ты слышишь, о чем я тебе говорю?»

— Да, Призрак. Если в общих чертах, то когда «потеряшка» окажется в моем мире, я должен как можно быстрее ее отыскать, соединить наши с ним левые ладони, «увидеть» его реальность, открыть портал, отправить «потеряшку», попросить назвать имя, закрыть портал, и сделать это как можно быстрее, — Питер вздохнул. Солнце уже давно «нырнуло» в океан, и восходящая луна засеребрила потемневшую водную гладь.

«А мне показалось, что ты меня совсем не слушал. Ты чем-то озабочен, мой мальчик?» — Призрак склонил голову и заглянул Питеру в глаза.

— Да, что-то вспомнил, глядя на океан, что мне прислали приглашение на пробы для съемок в четвертой части «Пиратов Карибского моря».

«Здорово! Но?..»

— Но родители скорее всего не смогут полететь со мной в Лос-Анджелес… Хотя папа вроде не против, чтобы я снимался, — подросток расстроенно скривил свои красивые губы.

«Что-то мне подсказывает, что все будет нормально…»

— Вот ты меня сейчас прямо успокоил, — Питер потрепал волка по холке. — Слушай, я вот еще чего хотел спросить — а что если меня кто-то узнает в реальной жизни? Кто-то увидит меня в фильме, и…

«Исключено! Ни свое пребывание в Неверлэнде, ни Питер Пэна никто не помнит. Если ты только сам этого не захочешь. Поэтому можешь смело возвращаться в свой мир, — с этими словами волк мягко толкнул подростка в грудь. — И не забудь сразу, как проснешься, снять браслеты».

И Питер, падая в мягкий ковер травы, успел заметить, как задрожала и стала размываться окружавшая его реальность, а в следующее мгновение Робби Кэй проснулся в своей комнате и снял с запястий старинные кожаные браслеты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт от Anstay: http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/079/a/d/hunt_by_anstay-d7axi9g.png  
> Для создания атмосферы Imagine Dragons ft. Fall Out Boy - Radioactive in The Dark: http://pleer.com/tracks/7180820q4oo


	5. Все уроки усвоены, но не все тайны раскрываются сразу

Алекс говорил Робби, что надев браслеты, он непременно окажется в Неверлэнде, когда уснет. Вот только не уточнил — где именно. Обнаружив себя на коньке крыши собственного замка, возвышающегося над лесом, новоявленный Питер Пэн растерялся — сорваться и разбиться в свой первый день полноправного владения Неверлэндом в его планы не входило. Мало того, что он чертовски боялся высоты в настоящей реальности, так еще и у ветра, видимо, были на мальчика свои виды — яростные порывы пытались сбросить Питера вниз. Пришлось присесть, вцепиться в черепицу обеими руками и крепко зажмуриться.

— Призрак, я здесь! — отчаянный крик разрезал тишину острова.

«Я тоже здесь, мой мальчик. Что ты делаешь на крыше?»

— Я почему-то оказался здесь, когда уснул. Не понимаю, почему?

«О, прости, я должен был тебе сразу сказать, что нужно было подумать о месте, где тебе хотелось бы оказаться на острове… Но так даже лучше — мы сразу приступим к первым практическим занятиям. Правда, для начала тебе придется выслушать немного теории. Ты готов записывать?»

— Очень смешно, Призрак, — Питер фыркнул, давясь смехом. — Жаль, тетрадь с ручкой не захватил, а еще лучше ноут. Но я готов слушать тебя.

«Хорошо. Для начала запомни самое главное — ты хозяин этого мира, и здесь все играют по твоим правилам и подчиняются тебе беспрекословно. Любому твоему желанию. Ты можешь управлять погодой, временами года, сутками… Короче, все будет так, как захочешь ты».

— То есть, если я захочу, чтобы ветер стих, то…

«То станет безветренно. Только стоит подумать и направить свою мысль. Все просто. Подумай, что ты сейчас хочешь, и ты сразу ощутишь, как твоя мысль сконцентрируется в ладонях».

Мальчик тут же пожелал, чтобы яростные порывы ветра стихли, и ощутил легкое покалывание в ладони левой руки.

— Я чувствую! Я действительно чувствую это! Что дальше?

«Направь свою мысль на объект».

Питер вскинул руку в воздух, мысленно приказывая ветру успокоиться, и мгновенно стало безветренно, а покалывание в ладони исчезло. Но открыть глаза, а тем более встать в полный рост он все же не решался. Страх высоты сковывал его.

«В чем дело, Питер? Ветра уже нет, чего ты там сидишь?»

— Ты, видимо, забыл, что я боюсь высоты!

«Брось, мой мальчик. Ты ничего не боишься. Только не в этой реальности. Поверь мне, с тобой ничего не случится. Ну, смелее. Поверь в себя».

Действительно, не сидеть же ему вечность на этой проклятой крыше… Питер приоткрыл один глаз, и, оглядывая с высоты окрестности, прислушался к своим ощущениям. Призрак был прав — ничего такого, что обычно он испытывал на высоте сейчас не чувствовалось: ни головокружения, ни слабости, ни навязчивого желания броситься вниз. Мальчик открыл глаза, встал на ноги, подошел к самому краю и наконец-то увидел волка.

«Поздравляю, первые уроки усвоены. Приступим к следующему. Попробуем спустить тебя с крыши. Здесь все просто — ты должен поверить, что умеешь летать».

— Но я не умею, и у меня нет крыльев или хотя бы волшебной пыльцы, — развел руками Питер.

«Пыльца? Ты что, действительно веришь в ту сказку про пыльцу, что написал Джеймс?» — волк оскалился, изображая улыбку.

— Я перечитал книгу. И там Питер использует для полетов пыльцу. А еще там есть фея Динь-Динь, и пираты с их Джезом Крюком, и индейцы с их Тигровой Лилией, и…

«Да-да-да. А еще русалки, птица Нет, дом под землей… — Призрак закатил глаза. — Джеймс написал сказку для детей, потому что „работал“ исключительно с ними. Вот и создал такой волшебный мир, в котором хотят побывать все дети. Я уже говорил, что Хранителей много, и у каждого свой Неверлэнд и свои потерянные души. Лично я „работал“ с молодыми людьми, потому что стал Питер Пэном, когда был значительно старше тебя».

— То есть, ты «работал» только с мужчинами?

«Ну, в общем, да. Видимо, чтобы не возникали симпатии, а были исключительно деловые отношения. Это еще и объясняет, почему у Пэнов холодное сердце. Ты же помнишь, как действуют браслеты? Но… в моем мире только один раз появилась девушка», — Питеру показалось, что у Призрака заблестели глаза, словно два зеленых сапфира, при воспоминании об этом.

— И что случилось с той девушкой?

«Ничего особенного… Я отправил ее в нужный портал».

Пэну показалось, что волк что-то не договаривает, судя по тому, как он быстро отвел глаза.

— Призрак?.. Так что с девушкой? Что значит — в нужный портал?

«Боже! Я всякий раз удивляюсь твоей проницательности! — волк снова смотрел Питеру в глаза. — Да ничего с ней не случилось… Просто эта девушка стала моей женой, ну, и твоей бабушкой. Питеры Пэны тоже, знаешь ли, влюбляются… Холодное сердце тоже можно растопить. И я нашел ее в реальной жизни…»

— Невероятно! Выходит бабуля обо всем знала?

«Нет, не знала. И давай уже займемся делом, наконец».

— Хорошо. Но ты мне когда-нибудь обязательно обо всем расскажешь. Договорились? — Питер подождал, когда волк кивнет ему лохматой головой. — Так что там про полеты?

«Тебе не нужны ни волшебная пыльца, ни крылья. Как любил говорить наш друг Джеймс Барри: „Иметь веру — это почти то же самое, что иметь крылья“. Просто поверь. Ты же поверил, что можешь управлять ветром? Так что тебе мешает здесь? Закрой глаза и представь, что ты слетаешь с крыши вниз. Давай! Я жду тебя».

Питер закрыл глаза и представил, что парит в воздухе, поднимаясь над крышей замка все выше и выше, но по ощущениям ничего вроде не происходило.

«Эй! Я же сказал слететь вниз, а не подняться к облакам».

Открыв глаза, Питер увидел, что действительно взлетал все выше и выше. Призрак был уже еле различим, зато вид на остров открылся невероятный, что дух захватывало. И еще это чувство легкости, свободы и безграничности. Потрясающее чувство, что уж говорить. И ему действительно, в отличие от Питера в сказки Джеймса Барри, не нужна волшебная пыльца. Вера, все определяет вера. И он, Питер Пэн, верит в свои возможности, с которыми он уже успел познакомиться и с которыми еще предстоит. Это невероятно-потрясающий мир, который с каждым моментом нравится ему все больше и больше! И Питер, раскинув руки и запрокинув голову, заливисто смеется и неожиданно делает кульбит в воздухе, снова смеется и совершает несколько кругов, облетая замок.

— Да! Да! Да!!! — эмоции скрыть не удается, и радостный вопль разноситься над островом.

«Спускайся ко мне, воздушный акробат», — голос Призрака приводит мальчика в чувство, но по его интонации Питер понимает, что волк рад такой его реакции.

Приземлиться легко и элегантно не получилось, и Питер буквально рухнул с высоты Призраку под ноги и немного прокатился кубарем, чуть не задев волка.

«Ну, с первого раза и у меня не получилось красивого приземления. Ничего, со временем научишься управлять своим телом и эффектно приземляться. А пока давай прогуляемся».

Призрак развернулся и потрусил по тропинке, уходящей в лесную чащу. Питер поднялся с земли, отряхнулся и поспешил за зверем.

— Слушай, пока мы идем, я могу у тебя кое-что спросить?

«Ты можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно и в любое время. Если я знаю ответ на твой вопрос, то обязательно отвечу».

— Я вот подумал, а могу я выглядеть немного старше своего возраста? Ну, чтобы меня чуть серьезнее воспринимали, что ли? А то в реальной жизни я выгляжу младше, и это порой мне мешает…

«Обычно все выглядят такими, какими их принимает или хочет видеть Неверлэнд. И мне кажется, что ты смотришься достаточно взрослым, и я бы даже сказал — мужественным. И тебе уж явно не четырнадцать лет. Ты разве сам не замечаешь? Ах да, ты же себя не видел еще пока. Но поверь мне, что выглядишь ты отлично».

— Хотел бы я себя увидеть, — Питер мог только рассмотреть свои руки, которые действительно выглядели по другому… Рельефнее что ли… И жилки еще эти… Да, и одет он был во что-то странное, но, надо сказать, довольно удобное… — А куда мы идем?

«Пока тебя не было, я успел немного изучить остров и обнаружил занятную вещицу. Хочу тебе это показать».

Через некоторое время они вышли на небольшой утес на берегу океана, с которого открывался великолепный вид на бухту.

— Ух ты! — Питер задохнулся от охвативших его эмоций. — Очень красиво!

«Красиво, — согласился Призрак, — но я не за этим тебя сюда привел. Присмотрись внимательнее. Ничего странного не замечаешь? На берегу… Вон там», — и волк вытянул морду в нужном направлении.

Поначалу Питер ничего и не заметил, но чем дольше он всматривался в то место, на которое указывал Призрак, тем отчетливее видел, что на берегу почти на самой кромке леса воздух словно дрожал, мерцая темными бликами. Это было больше похоже на мираж в пустыне.

— Что это? — Питер уже знал, что ответит ему Призрак — что-то похожее он видел на черно-белых гравюрах старинной книги.

«Это портал. Странно, что он появился здесь без твоего участия… И он не исчезает. И еще мне не нравится, что это темный портал».

— Ты уже видел такие здесь раньше?

«Мне приходилось несколько раз открывать такие… У людей бывают разные другие реальности, знаешь ли. Но я столкнулся с такими порталами спустя годы, когда уже приобрел немалый опыт. Ума не приложу, почему он здесь появился?»

— Я хочу посмотреть на это поближе, — у Пэна загорелись глаза. — Пойдем, Призрак.

«Хорошо. Только не приближайся к нему близко — это опасно для тебя».

Но Питер уже не слышал последние слова волка, потому что сорвался с места и побежал к порталу. Он бежал так быстро, что Призрак не поспевал за ним. А может он просто телепортировался, оказавшись за доли секунд перед дрожащим маревом?

«Стой, Питер!!! Не подходи близко! Отойди от него!»

В окрике Призрака было столько неприкрытого страха, что Питер резко остановился и попятился от субстанции, которая постепенно становилась больше похожей на полупрозрачное зеркало только с более темным стеклом, потому что Пэн увидел в нем свое отражение, а затем и подошедшего к нему большого белого волка с зелеными глазами. Но если в зеркальной поверхности он и видел Призрака, то вот себя не узнавал. Нет, это определенно был он, но из отражения на него смотрел не угловатый мальчишка, а довольно высокий худощавый симпатичный подросток. Хотя в широких плечах, крепкой шее и в довольно мускулистых руках было больше мужского, чем подросткового. Да и лицо с четко очерченными скулами и заострившимся подбородком выглядело более взрослым. В этом мире ему было точно не четырнадцать, а лет восемнадцать, по крайней мере. И Робби Кэю определенно нравилось то, что он видел в зеркальном отражении. Даже то, что было на нем одето: кожаная куртка зеленоватого цвета с коротким рукавом, подпоясанная широким поясом с крупной пряжкой, темно-коричневые штаны были заправлены в удобные высокие на шнуровке сапоги с мягкой кожаной подошвой. Все это больше напоминало одежду индейцев, которая очень удачно маскировала их в лесах во время охоты.

— Ха! Я похож на индейца, только вот не хватает головного убора из орлиных перьев и оружия, — Питер повертелся перед зеркалом.

«А ты пожелай».

Питер закрыл глаза и представил себе то, что ему хотелось увидеть, и в следующую секунду, когда он открыл глаза, то увидел и головной убор индейских воинов, и нож в чехле на поясе, и стрелы в колчане за спиной и лук, который сжимал в правой руке. Он выглядел круто, чего уж скрывать.

«Я так понимаю, что ты доволен тем, что увидел?»

— Более чем. Выгляжу как Крылатое Сердце. Читал как-то одну легенду индейцев, об особенном мальчике. Он, между прочим, тоже умел летать, — Питер смотрел в зеленые глаза отражению Призрака. — Что тебе известно о темных порталах?

«Молодец. Ты все же не забываешь о главном, — волк не отрывал взгляда от глаз зеркального Питера. — Я знаю о них не так много. Но точно знаю, что в одном из таких порталов пропал один из Питеров Пэнов нашего рода. Он был молод, неопытен и безрассуден. Тогда Неверлэнд надолго остался без хозяина. Я не знаю, откуда взялся этот портал, и кто его хозяин… Его бы следовало бы закрыть, но тебе это не под силу. Ты еще не настолько силен, чтобы справиться с этим… И еще обязательно нужен тот, кому принадлежит этот переход в другую реальность. Боюсь, что портал поглотит тебя. Поэтому пообещай, что будешь держаться от этого места как можно дальше».

— Он настолько опасен? А если он будет притягивать потерянные души, которые окажутся в моем мире?

«Я мало что знаю о темных порталах, но думаю, что вряд ли они скрывают радугу и единорогов… И ни одна потерянная душа не стоит твоей жизни, Питер. Подумай о том, скольких ты сможешь спасти. В любом случае, этот портал нужно сначала изучить и узнать кто его хозяин. А пока держись от него подальше. Ты даже еще пока не знаешь, как управлять порталами».

— Я слушаю тебя. Странно, что ты мне еще ничего не рассказал об этом. А то вдруг уже сегодня в мой мир попадет потерянная душа, а я даже понятие не имею, что должен делать, — Питер отвернулся от темного портала и зашагал по направлению к утесу. — Пойдем, полюбуемся бухтой и закатом, а ты мне начнешь рассказывать.

Пэн уселся, скрестив ноги, прямо на краю обрыва нависшего над океаном, который бился волнами о скалистый берег, и стал наблюдать за постепенно скрывающимся за горизонтом солнцем. Призрак присел рядом и положил свою лохматую голову подростку на плечо.

«Красиво. Здесь с твоим появлением все преобразилось… Но давай приступим к делу. Для начала посмотри на свои ладони. Что ты видишь?»

— Ну, в общем, ничего особенного… Может, что только узоры на них отличаются, — Питер внимательно изучал свои ладони в свете уходящего солнца. — Сильно отличаются.

«Бинго, мой мальчик! Ты ухватил самую суть. Линии на руках отличаются практически у всех людей. Встречаются, конечно, редкие экземпляры, у которых они совпадают, но все же не на сто процентов. Это означает, что человек полностью доволен своей реальной жизнью и в параллели проживает такую же. И все же, обычно у людей на руках одинаковые основные линии, но мелкие линии и знаки дают множество нюансов различий. А еще реже встречаются люди с абсолютно разными руками. Вот как у тебя. К тебе я еще вернусь, а пока тебе нужно знать, что на правой руке каждого человека „начертана“ его реальная жизнь. А вот на левой ладони — другая реальность, то есть тот мир, в котором люди живут в своих снах. На твоей же левой руке, есть необычные линии и знаки, и если ты присмотришься, то даже увидишь особую метку».

— Ты сейчас говоришь вот об этом? — Питер показал левую ладонь Призраку и, проведя по ней пальцем, соединил отчетливо проступающие линии в букву «N». — Но я раньше не замечал этого.

«Да, Питер, Неверлэнд пометил тебя, когда ты „разбудил“ его, и наделил тебя способностью „читать“ сны других людей и находить порталы, чтобы переправлять их туда. Тебе достаточно только соединить с потерянной душой свою левую ладонь с ее ладонью. Ну, как при рукопожатии. Это еще и объясняет — почему ты левша».

— Круто! А если соединить правые, то?.. — левая бровь изогнулась, словно это она задавала вопрос.

Призрак будто завис, заинтересованно разглядывая эту забавную дугу.

«Я иногда думаю, что разговариваю с твоей левой бровью», — Питеру даже показалось, что волк улыбнулся.

— Очень смешно! Так что там с руками?

«Эммм… Точно сказать не могу, я сам такой вариант не использовал. Хм… — Призрак задумался. — А ты ведь прав, тут ведь различные варианты могу быть с разными руками в разных реальностях… И думаю, что правые руки больше связаны с реальной жизнью. Но давай вернемся к той реальности, в которой находимся. Так вот. Ты считываешь левой ладонью параллельную реальность потерянной души, и — вуаля! Ключ к порталу в твоей ладони. А здесь уже по аналогии с ключом: поворачиваешь ладонь против часовой стрелки — портал появляется, поворачиваешь по часовой — портал закрывается. Но тут еще важно, как быстро ты это сделаешь. Чем дольше потерянная душа находится в Неверлэнде, тем сложнее будет ее „прочитать“. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что остров будет все время пытаться завладеть тобой полностью? И не только тобой. Неверлэнд постоянно испытывает своих обитателей страхами, сомнениями, искушениями, пытаясь добраться до имени… чтобы стереть его из памяти. А без имени невозможно переправить душу в другую реальность. Это как правила игры, которые соблюдаются беспрекословно: если Неверлэнд завладел именем, то душа становится его пленником, но если имя произноситься за границей портала, то Неверлэнд отпускает такую душу навсегда. Помнишь, при первой нашей встрече я говорил тебе, чтобы ты ни в коем случае не произносил здесь свое настоящее имя? Это важно, иначе ты потеряешь свою другую реальность и навсегда останешься в Неверлэнде. Но ты здесь хозяин и можешь сопротивляться влиянию острова, а вот те кто будут здесь появляться — бессильны перед ним… Хотя зачастую многие не помнят своих реальных имен, находясь здесь. И вот еще что — чтобы они больше не терялись, им достаточно сказать свое имя, перейдя через портал в свою реальность. Там они обычно вспоминают свои имена. Ты слышишь, о чем я тебе говорю?»

— Да, Призрак. Если в общих чертах, то когда «потеряшка» окажется в моем мире, я должен как можно быстрее ее отыскать, соединить наши с ним левые ладони, «увидеть» его реальность, открыть портал, отправить «потеряшку», попросить назвать имя, закрыть портал, и сделать это как можно быстрее, — Питер вздохнул. Солнце уже давно «нырнуло» в океан, и восходящая луна засеребрила потемневшую водную гладь.

«А мне показалось, что ты меня совсем не слушал. Ты чем-то озабочен, мой мальчик?» — Призрак склонил голову и заглянул Питеру в глаза.

— Да, что-то вспомнил, глядя на океан, что мне прислали приглашение на пробы для съемок в четвертой части «Пиратов Карибского моря».

«Здорово! Но?..»

— Но родители скорее всего не смогут полететь со мной в Лос-Анджелес… Хотя папа вроде не против, чтобы я снимался, — подросток расстроенно скривил свои красивые губы.

«Что-то мне подсказывает, что все будет нормально…»

— Вот ты меня сейчас прямо успокоил, — Питер потрепал волка по холке. — Слушай, я вот еще чего хотел спросить — а что если меня кто-то узнает в реальной жизни? Кто-то увидит меня в фильме, и…

«Исключено! Ни свое пребывание в Неверлэнде, ни Питер Пэна никто не помнит. Если ты только сам этого не захочешь. Поэтому можешь смело возвращаться в свой мир, — с этими словами волк мягко толкнул подростка в грудь. — И не забудь сразу, как проснешься, снять браслеты…»

И Питер, падая в мягкий ковер травы, успел заметить, как задрожала и стала размываться окружавшая его реальность, а в следующее мгновение Робби Кэй проснулся в своей комнате и снял с запястий старинные кожаные браслеты…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт от Anstay: http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/079/a/d/hunt_by_anstay-d7axi9g.png  
> Для создания атмосферы Imagine Dragons ft. Fall Out Boy - Radioactive in The Dark: http://pleer.com/tracks/7180820q4oo


	6. Странник

Лучи заходящего солнца слегка слепили Питера Пэна, и ему пришлось прикрыть рукой глаза, чтобы рассмотреть человека, стоящего в десятке метров от него. Парень был явно старше Пэна и выглядел довольно странно в своем местами залатанном темно-зеленом плаще. Светлые кудри волос спутались, словно их трепал ветер, а за левым ухом висели занятные украшения вплетенные в тонкие косички. Парень больше смахивал на бродягу, но в его немного вытянутом и заостренном лице читалось какое-то благородство. И еще проницательный взгляд голубовато-зеленых глаз, цвета светлого оттенка изумруда, и сдержанная улыбка… Он скорее всего был похож на эльфа, который каким-то чудом попал в этот мир. Очень необычная внешность… Но еще больше Пэна поразила птица, сидящая у парня на плече. Птица вроде и была похожа на ворона, вот только этот ворон был белой окраски и с красными глазами-бусинами. Ворон-альбинос. Птица, наклонив голову набок, изучающе смотрела на Питера своими «кровавыми бусинами». Под прицельными взглядами двух пар необычных глаз Питер Пэн поежился — достаточно неприятное чувство вызывало это сканирование… И все же, несмотря ни на что, это был очередной потерянный мальчик… Довольно взрослый, но все же «потеряшка». Хозяином темного портала парень никак не мог быть — с чего бы ему задерживаться в Неверлэнде, если он мог уйти в свою реальность. Хотя что Пэн вообще знал о темных порталах?..

— Ты похож на странствующего эльфа, — Питер улыбнулся незнакомцу — нужно было с чего-то начинать разговор. — И птица у тебя занятная.

— Это мой ворон, и его зовут Уайз. А на эльфа, по-моему, больше смахиваешь ты, — парень подошел почти в плотную. — На очень симпатичного эльфа.

— С чего ты вдруг решил, что я хозяин этого острова? — Питер отступил на шаг от приблизившегося к нему парня, в попытке держать дистанцию, сложил на груди руки и настороженно посмотрел на «потеряшку». И все же этот парень очень странный…

— Уайз поведал, — парень погладил ворона по голове, и тот каркнул, будто подтверждал слова своего хозяина. — Умная птица.

— Ах, ну да, если ворон сказал, то чего уж тут скрывать, — Питер развел руками — нужно было включаться в игру. — Я, действительно, хозяин этого острова. И у меня тоже есть говорящий белый волк, правда его слышу лишь я. Вот только глаза у него зеленые.

— Я знаю.

— Уайз поведал? — Питер судорожно думал по какому сценарию разыгрывать иллюзию для этого гостя, пытаясь одновременно поддерживать беседу.

— Нет. Просто он сейчас стоит у тебя за спиной.

Пэн обернулся и увидел Призрака, который заинтересованно наблюдал за разворачивающимся спектаклем. Странно, что волк не дал Питеру знать о своем присутствии… Может, все же гость был не тем, кем казался? Призрак на секунду встретился взглядом с Питером, а затем перевел глаза на птицу, сидящую на плече у гостя. Ворон в свою очередь не сводил красных глаз с волка. Со стороны казалось, что зверь и птица ведут немой диалог. Призрак «молчал», поэтому Пэн решил действовать.

— Меня зовут Питер Пэн, кстати, — он протянул левую ладонь незнакомцу.

— Для всех везде я Феликс, — парень протянул в ответ левую руку и сжал ладонь Питера. Пэн сразу же, хотя и немного необычно, «увидел» и другую реальность и имя гостя. — Но ты можешь звать меня Паркер. Паркер Крофт.

Пэн вздрогнул от неожиданности, пораженный тем, что услышал от парня «увиденное» им реальное имя. А в следующее мгновение другая реальность «потеряшки» исчезла. Моментально и на столько резко, что Питер не успел получить ключ к порталу и растерялся.

«Судя по твоему взгляду, ты не успел получить ключ… Портал схлопывается, когда потерянная душа вспоминает свое имя здесь. Теперь этот парень стал пленником Неверлэнда», — внезапно вклинившийся в диалог Призрак вывел Пэна из состояния ступора.

— Зачем ты назвал свое реальное имя? Здесь никто не помнит своих имен…

— А я помню, — Паркер Крофт улыбнулся.

— Ты даже не представляешь, что сейчас натворил, — Питеру хотелось плакать от отчаянья — этот парень теперь останется в Неверлэнде навсегда. — Зачем ты сказал мне свое настоящее имя?! Ты… Ты ненормальный?!

«Успокойся и не казни себя. Это Странник. И он сам так решил… Впервые встречаю такого… В моем Неверлэнде Странники не появлялись никогда», — Призрак попытался успокоить Пэна, но тщетно. Питер был на грани срыва, когда отчаянье перерастает в истерику.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, чем мне это грозит? Не волнуйся, я прекрасно понимаю, чем только что пожертвовал… Может мне понравился твой мир и я захотел в нем остаться? — Паркер пожал плечами. — А может мне понравился ты… — парень подошел вплотную к Пэну и, подцепив пальцами его за подбородок, заставил поднять голову и заглянул ему в глаза, буквально нависая над Питером.

Плавящаяся зелень глаз этого странного парня завораживала Питера — он не мог понять, почему цвет меняется так стремительно, что не возможно уловить оттенок, а их губы были настолько близко, что они ощущали дыхание друг друга. Пэну показалось, что еще чуть-чуть и Паркер… поцелует его. Казалось, что поцелуй случится неизбежно… Но почему-то это не пугало. И он бы мог применить магию, чтобы оттолкнуть Феликса, но не хотел… Он был словно под гипнозом.

— Добро пожаловать в Неверлэнд, — Питер прошептал это парню в губы. — Но я буду все же звать тебя Феликсом.

— Зови как больше нравится, — Феликс улыбнулся задорной улыбкой, обнажив ряд ровных белых зубов, и подмигнул Пэну. — И расслабься, ты слишком напряжен, — парень отстранился от Питера, изучающе глядя ему в глаза. — Не знаю, что ты сейчас подумал, но согласись, что это был довольно действенный способ, чтобы заткнуть тебя? У меня и в мыслях не было ничего такого, я просто хочу стать тебе другом. Ведь тебе нужен здесь друг? — Пэн медленно кивнул головой — ему действительно не хватало в этой реальности друга. Феликс усмехнулся. — Хотя… Вру. Были мысли, но я не собираюсь конфликтовать с хозяином мира, в котором я решил задержаться. Тем более, что хозяин — сам Питер Пэн, обладающий магией. Я не дурак, знаешь ли. Поэтому я принимаю правила твоей игры — все будет так как захочешь ты. По рукам?

Феликс протянул ладонь правой руки Пэну, и тот машинально ее пожал, хотя правой рукой ему это было делать довольно несподручно.

— Это ты создал темный портал? — Феликс кивнул головой в сторону бликующей поверхности. — Опасная штука.

— Нет. Он появился без моего участия, но, по-моему, вместе со мной, — Питер посмотрел в темноту отражающей его поверхности.

Странно, если он и видел четко в отражении себя и Призрака, то вот отражение Феликса и его ворона было нечетким, расплывчатым, переливающимся в темной поверхности портала.

«Я слышал, об этой удивительной способности Странников — они не отражаются во всех порталах четко, поэтому могут оказаться в любом мире, в котором пожелают. Потрясающе, первый раз вижу такое… — в глазах Призрака и правда читалось удивление. — Вот только Неверлэнд теперь не отпустит его никуда…»

— Значит, у этого портала должен быть хозяин, — Феликса совершенно не смущало его отражение в темном стекле. — А раз есть хозяин, то он обязательно появится рано или поздно…

— Ты что-то знаешь о таких порталах, Феликс?

— Ну… Скажем так — я много где успел побывать, в том числе и в темных мирах… — Феликс взглянул на Питера, и тому показалось, что глаза парня потемнели. — Поверь, тебе лучше не знать о том, с чем мне пришлось там столкнуться. Темные стороны, скрытые желания, страсти, пороки — все это там… Но только кто-то сам выбирает такую реальность, а кто-то… не по своей воле оказывается в ней.

— А ты почему оказывался в темных реальностях? — Пэну хотелось узнать, как можно больше об этом странном парне, который решил остаться в его мире навсегда, и расспросить о том, что скрывается за границей темных порталов. — Или Странники так развлекаются?

— Откуда ты узнал, что я Странник? — теперь пришла очередь Феликса удивляться.

— Призрак сказал, — Пэн хитро улыбнулся, и левая бровь изогнулась, подчеркивая саркастичность ответа.

— Оуч! — Феликс пристально посмотрел на волка. — А откуда он узнал?

— Говорит, что кое-что слышал, но многое ему рассказал твой Уайз, — Питер широко улыбнулся, глядя как Призрак быстро отвернул голову в сторону океана, делая вид, что разговор его не касается.

— Вот же предатель! — Феликс с укором посмотрел на ворона, который смешно потупил голову, пряча клюв в складках плаща своего хозяина. — Боюсь, Питер, что с такими «друзьями» у нас с тобой скоро никаких тайн не останется.

Звери выглядели настолько виноватыми, что парни прыснули со смеху.

— Пойдем, покажешь мне свой остров. Я, правда, кое-что уже успел изучить, — Феликс махнул рукой, приглашая Питера пройтись, и пошел вдоль кромки океана, оставляя на влажном песке следы. — Ты где-то живешь на острове?

Питер поспешил за парнем, который, он был отчего-то уверен в этом, станет ему хорошим другом и отличным собеседником.

— Я не нахожусь в этом мире постоянно, — Пэн присоединился к Феликсу. — Прихожу время от времени, когда это необходимо или когда захочется. Но у меня здесь есть свой замок, и ты можешь жить в нем.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что находишься здесь непостоянно? — Феликс остановился и вопрошающе посмотрел на Питера. — Или ты просто не помнишь все?

Странно, но этот вопрос ни разу не возникал у Питера Пэна, может потому что…

— Я помню абсолютно все, что происходит в моем мире здесь и в настоящей жизни… независимо от того, в какой реальности нахожусь.

— Хорошо, если ты так уверен. А что же тогда здесь происходит во время твоего отсутствия?

Вот над этим Питер Пэн точно никогда не задумывался ни в этой реальности, ни в настоящей. А ведь действительно… Большую часть времени он отсутствует в этом мире.

«Когда тебя нет, жизнь в Неверлэнде замирает. И остров оживает только тогда, когда ты появляешься здесь или заглядывают потерянные мальчики, но тогда ты все равно чувствуешь зов Неверлэнда, — Призрак подошел к Пэну и ткнулся влажным холодным носом в ладонь. — Но в твоем мире появился Странник, и, боюсь, что все теперь измениться. Теперь тебе нужно или постоянно находиться здесь, или довериться Феликсу и поручать остров ему на время своего отсутствия, хотя есть еще один вариант. Но его мы обсудим наедине».

— Призрак говорит, что жизнь на острове замирает, — пожал плечами Питер. — Но с твоим присутствием все теперь изменится, и тебе придется взять на себя труд и приглядывать за моим миром.

— Не слишком ли ты доверяешь волку?

— Я доверяю ему больше всех на свете, — Питер нахмурил брови и посмотрел на Феликса так, что тот сразу понял, что Призрак не простой волк. Как впрочем и его Уайз.

— Не напрягайся, парень, я все понял, — Феликс положил руку на плечо Питера и легонько сжал его. — А мне ты тоже, значит, доверяешь?

— Вынужден. Но не забывай, что это мой мир, и здесь играют по моим правилам.

— Не беспокойся, я ценю твое доверие и тебя не подведу. Так что ты мне можешь рассказать о своем мире?

Питер Пэн чувствовал, что может довериться Феликсу, хотя и не мог понять откуда появилось это чувство. Может просто ему хотелось кому-то довериться? Ему давно уже хотелось поделиться с кем-то своей тайной, своими переживаниями, сомнениями. И если в реальной жизни он этого сделать не мог в силу разных причин, то почему бы не сделать это в этой реальности?

— Неверлэнд — это место, где рождаются новые сны, — начал Питер. — Сюда попадают люди потерявшиеся в своих снах, те которые не могут отыскать свои другие реальности, а в Неверлэнде можно открыть порталы во все сны. Чем, собственно, я и занимаюсь. Ко мне попадают исключительно потерянные мальчики, которых я переправляю в их другие реальности.

— Круто! И я понимаю, что ты довольно успешно это делаешь, судя по тому, что здесь никого нет?

— До сегодняшнего дня все было нормально, но появился ты… — Питер тяжело вздохнул. — Ты моя первая неудача, Феликс.

— Не переживай! Во-первых, я сам захотел остаться, а во-вторых, ты бы не смог меня переправить — я уже и сам забыл, как выглядит моя другая реальность. Я Странник, путешествующий по другим мирам.

— А как ты узнал про мой Неверлэнд?

— Уайз на хвосте принес, — Феликс усмехнулся и щелкнул ворона по клюву. — Ему легче путешествовать между мирами, чем мне. Вот он и разведывает, что да как… Он видел тебя в деле и мне рассказал. А мне это показалось интересным — познакомиться с самим Хранителем.

— Так ты и это знаешь? — подозрения Питера о хорошем собеседнике в лице Феликса только укреплялись.

— У меня слишком старый и слишком мудрый ворон. Поверь, он много чего знает.

— Ну, хорошо. А попал ты сюда как?

— О, для этого есть несколько способов. Можно воспользоваться услугами пиратов, для которых тоже не существует границ между мирами. Но они ребята отчаянные и опасные. Морские приключения, романтика и все дела… Но цену дерут непомерно высокую. Поэтому я выбрал куда менее романтичный способ, — Феликс откинул полу своего плаща и вытащил фонарь. — Вот мой путеводитель между мирами. Главное, показать ему правильную картинку, а он обязательно укажет путь. Бывает, что путь этот нелегкий, и опасный не меньше пиратов, и лежит через другие миры, в том числе и темные… Но я рад, что нашел тебя… Мне кажется, что нам суждено было встретиться, так почему не ускорить эту встречу?

За разговорами они и не заметили, как очутились у стен замка, принадлежащему Питеру.

— Вот это да! — Феликс присвистнул от восхищения. — А ты не говорил, что ты король на этом острове.

— Брось, Феликс! В Неверлэнде нет королей, только я. Какой из меня король? — Пэн засмеялся. — Я в этом замке только бываю, когда появляюсь в Неверлэнде. Он в основном пустует, поэтому я предлагаю тебе жить в нем.

— Я и в замке? Нет-нет, даже не думай! Я же Странник, и мне намного будет комфортнее в лесу, чем в этом каменном мешке. Построю себе там шалаш, может даже с удобствами, а ты будешь заглядывать ко мне в гости на огонек костра, чтобы поболтать. Как тебе такой вариант?

— Я не против. С удовольствием послушаю твои байки у костра о тех мирах, в которых тебе удалось побывать, — парень Питеру определенно нравился своей открытостью и принципами. Ну, по крайней мере его любовь к природе Пэн разделял.

Питер показал Фелексу отличное местечко возле лесного озера, где когда-то давно отправил Томаса Брукса, своего первого «потеряшку», ловить рыбу в озере в его другой реальности. Пэн даже улыбнулся этим воспоминаниям. Они совместными усилиями разбили на берегу озера довольно уютный лагерь с домом на дереве и настоящим очагом для будущих посиделок у костра и справились с этим довольно быстро. Не без магии Питера, конечно. Но Неверлэнд уже окутала глубокая ночь, и Пэн чувствовал, что его время на исходе, а он еще не успел обсудить с Призраком кое-какие вопросы, которые требовали уединения. Поэтому Питер попрощавшись со своими новыми друзьями, поспешил на излюбленный им утес — полюбоваться лунной дорожкой на темной глади океана и пообщаться с Призраком.

— Как тебе Феликс? — Питер смотрел на вглядывающегося в бескрайнюю темноту океана освещаемого луной волка.

«Отличный парень. Он станет тебе здесь близким другом. Преданным и надежным. И, возможно, ты узнаешь от него больше и о других мирах, и о темных порталах, и о том чего не знаю я… Я даже рад, что он появился здесь. Вот только не знаю, нарочно ли Феликс пожал твою правую руку или сделал это неосознанно, но я знаю точно, что теперь ты встретишь его в реальной жизни — я проделал такой фокус с твоей бабушкой, чтобы найти ее… Помнишь, я говорил тебе про часы, чтобы определять — где находишься? Думаю, что тебе следует начать их носить. И все же ты можешь Феликсу довериться… Нюх меня еще никогда не подводил».

— Доверие, конечно, дело хорошее. Но что если все выйдет из-под моего контроля? Жизнь на острове теперь не будет замирать на время моего отсутствия. С одной стороны, я тоже рад что Феликс остался, но с другой, мне немного страшновато… Ты же не говорил на полном серьезе о моем постоянном нахождении здесь? Потому что это невозможно.

«Почему? Ты можешь наблюдать за жизнью Неверлэнда постоянно и появляться здесь в любое время, когда потребуется твое вмешательство».

— Не понимаю… Как это?

«Ты можешь оставить здесь свою тень. Тень Питера Пэна. И будешь „видеть“ остров ее глазами».

— И что я должен сделать?

«Просто скажи, что даешь свободу своей Тени».

— Так просто? И никакой магии? — Питер вскинул бровь, в сомнении глядя на Призрака, но получив от него утвердительный кивок головы, закрыл глаза. — Я даю свободу своей Тени, чтобы она постоянно находилась в Неверлэнде.

Он открыл глаза и сначала не поверил, что такое простое, на первый взгляд, заклинание сработает, но результат был налицо, вернее перед глазами: рядом с Призраком стоял чуть меньший по размеру, но тоже достаточно большой зеленоглазый черный волк, и Питеру казалось, что он смотрит себе в глаза, вернее в душу.

«Закрой глаза и увидишь, как это работает».

Пэн закрыл глаза, но ночной океан не провалился в темноту — он так же видел и темную гладь воды с лунной дорожкой на поверхности, и луну в небе, и звезды, и Призрака… Он видел все глазами Тени.

«Ты можешь в любое время в своей реальной жизни „увидеть“ Неверлэнд, стоит только закрыть глаза. Правда, так как ты дал своей Тени свободу, то ее невозможно будет полностью контролировать, но Тень предана своему хозяину, поэтому с готовностью выполняет все его просьбы. А теперь ты должен возвращаться, тебе давно следовало бы проснуться, поэтому для быстрого перехода просто сними браслеты. И не забывай про часы. До встречи, мой мальчик».

И Питер Пэн, глядя вслед удаляющейся паре волков, которые, скорее всего, направились к своим новым друзьям — Феликсу и Уайзу, снял с запястий браслеты. Переход в настоящую реальность был в этот раз резким и довольно неприятным, и Робби, открыв глаза, судорожно сделал глоток воздуха. Призрак был прав по поводу срочного возвращения — буквально спустя мгновение после его пробуждения, в дверь гостиничного номера постучал ассистент режиссера и сообщил, что через десять минут весь каст ждут в гостиничном холле.

Если бы все еще немного задержались на утесе в другой реальности, хотя бы на несколько минут, то непременно увидели бы в ночном океане то, что их несомненно заинтересовало бы…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова чудесный арт! Знакомьтесь - Феликс: http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/079/8/1/quoth_the_raven_by_anstay-d7axhry.png  
> И немного для атмосферы Closure in Moscow - I'm A Ghost Of Twilight: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2354510/track/20650230


	7. Нарушая правила, жди последствий

С появлением в Неверлэнде Феликса и Питер стал приходить в свой мир чаще. Ну, во-первых, обязанностей по работе с потерянными мальчиками с него никто не снимал, но теперь в сценарий «спектаклей» обязательно включался Феликс, который с интересом наблюдал за работой Хранителя. Странник помогал Питеру как мог, вот только к порталам он не приближался, потому что своим отражением мог вызвать подозрение «потеряшки» и разрушить иллюзию, которую создавал Питер Пэн. Ведь в Неверлэнде главное — верить. А во-вторых, парень действительно оказался интересным собеседником и много чего знал о других мирах, в которых успел побывать. И Пэн уже не чувствовал себя так одиноко, когда они сидели рядом у костра — Феликс так увлекательно рассказывал истории своих путешествий, что Питеру казалось, что он видит реальные картинки в пляшущих языках пламени. Вся их живность тоже собиралась около костра и, не сводя трех пар удивительных глаз с Феликса, слушала его байки. Уайз иногда каркал, будто поправлял парня в чем-то или напоминал ему забытые моменты, а вот волки были увлечены рассказами не на шутку. Особенно Призрак. Белый волк слушал очень внимательно, а Пэн по его глазам понимал, что Призрак собирает в этом калейдоскопе миров недостающие кусочки мозаики, чтобы сложить цельную картину и до конца понять законы, действующие в других реальностях.

Да к тому же так сложилось, что в касте «Пиратов» Робби Кэй был единственным подростком, и ему порой становилось скучно со взрослыми коллегами по съемкам. Никогда бы не подумал, что с Джонни Дэпом будет иногда скучно! Но актеры тоже люди, и они также устают и раздражаются. Поэтому в такие моменты Робби буквально сбегал в свою другую реальность, за которой, благодаря Тени, мог теперь наблюдать постоянно, стоило только закрыть глаза и мысленно перенестись в Неверлэнд. И ему нравилось наблюдать за жизнью острова вот так — исподтишка. Это давало Робби ощущение постоянного присутствия и помогало понять, что происходит в его мире без него, а еще возможность видеть Феликса таким, какой он есть на самом деле, а ни каким он хочет казаться. Иногда Робби заставал Странника за охотой, когда они вместе с волками деловито загоняли кабанчика в расставленные силки, а потом честно делили добычу; или обходили территорию острова, кропотливо составляя карту и отмечая на ней малейшие нюансы; или смотрел, как обнаженный по пояс Феликс ловит в океане рыбу, вооруженный только самодельным копьем, а Уайз кружится над парнем в предвкушении лакомства… И Робби вроде и смущала нагота парня, но и глаз он не отводил… От мокрого торса усыпанного сверкающими на ярком солнце капелек воды; от намокших волос, которые мешали, закрывая глаза парню, и Феликс их спешно поправлял мокрой рукой, зачесывая пятерней назад, а Робби смотрел на стекающие по лицу капли воды… И мускулистые руки, сжимающие копье, тоже притягивали взгляд… Ему даже нравились шрамы на правом плече Феликса — три параллельные полосы, больше похожие на особую метку, зажившие, но довольно заметно выделяющиеся на светлой коже. Робби любовался Феликсом, немного завидуя его красоте.

И все же чаще Феликса можно было застать на том самом берегу, на котором они впервые встретились — он каждый вечер приходил посмотреть на темный портал. И каждый раз Робби с замиранием сердца ждал, что Феликс шагнет в него и исчезнет с острова навсегда. Почему-то ему казалось, что Неверлэнд не пленил Странника, а только на время задержал его. Из рассказов Феликса о мирах и о порталах выходило, что в если в их поверхности видно четкое отражение, то это означало, что в него попасть нельзя — это называлось отторжением портала, а вот если отражения не было, то пересечь границу можно, но здесь поджидает другая опасность — потеряться в нем, если рядом нет проводника, а сам ты не способен его пройти. А в темноте зеркальной поверхности Феликс отражался нечетко, расплывчато, то исчезая, то проявляясь вновь. Вот это Робби и пугало, но Феликса он ни о чем не спрашивал, а только наблюдал за всем происходящим глазами Тени. Но со временем Робби успокоился, потому что с каждым разом отражение Странника в темной поверхности становилось все четче, а значит и шансы пройти портал становились все меньше. А еще Феликс подолгу в одиночестве сидел на утесе — излюбленном месте Питера Пэна, вглядываясь то в бескрайность изумрудного океана, то в высокую синеву неба. А Робби казалось, что парень ждет его и скучает, судя по грусти в голубовато-зеленых глазах. И в такие моменты Робби Кэй срывался в свой цветной мир, появляясь бесшумно за спиной Феликса, и совершенно по-детски закрывал ему глаза ладонями, чтобы услышать его удивленное: «Питер!»; взлохматить его светлые волосы, наклонившись к уху, прошептать: «Угадал…»; быстро чмокнуть в щеку, усесться рядом и спросить: «Скучал?»; услышать в ответ: «Очень…»; и подолгу сидеть рядом, близко, соприкасаясь плечами и молчать, наблюдая за раскаленным солнечным диском, медленно скрывающимся в изумрудных водах океана. А потом улечься головой на колени Феликса и смотреть, как загораются одна за другой на темном небе яркие звезды, и чувствовать, как тонкие пальцы робко забираются в волосы и перебирают пряди, изредка бросая взгляд на задумчивого друга. И разговаривать… Молча… Потому что им не нужны слова. Молчание порой может говорить куда больше. Они оба знали, что это игра со своим сценарием и своими правилами, где все шаги уже заранее известны. И только один раз Феликс нарушил сыгранный десятки раз сценарий…

Съемки в «Пиратах» закончились в конце лета и почти никак не помешали учебе Робби. Правда, пришлось пару раз появиться на студии в Лондоне и даже разок слетать в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы переснять некоторые сцены фильма, премьера которого была назначена аж на май будущего года. Одноклассникам Робби не стал говорить, что провел почти все лето на съемочной площадке рядом с самым известным в мире пиратом — Джеком Воробьем. Да и к тому же, по его мнению, это бы выглядело как хвастовство. Пусть лучше это будет для них сюрпризом, если кто-то вообще его узнает в длинноволосом, неряшливом, и дерзком юнге-пирате. Но сюрприз поджидал и самого Робби Кэя — в День Благодарения за праздничным ужином, когда вся их семья собралась в полном составе, отец сообщил, что они переезжают в Штаты. Проект, в котором он участвовал, заинтересовал американских партнеров, сотрудничающих с Космическим центром НАСА в Хьюстоне в штате Техас, и компания, в которой Айван работал, открывает отделение в этом североамериканском городе и переводит туда часть сотрудников. И семья Кэев перебирается в Техас, потому что Айван должен возглавить один из отделов. Вот так — за доли секунд, может круто измениться жизнь. За столом воцарилась гробовая тишина — все пытались «переварить» новость. Оказалось, что компания уже арендовала для них дом в довольно живописном месте, а отец уже успел подобрать для Робби школу. Уклад в Британской школе Хьюстона ничем не отличался от лондонского, поэтому это и определило выбор. К тому же эта школа была единственной в городе с британской системой обучения. Да и Голливуд становился ближе — не об этом ли мечтал Робби Кэй? Правда, переезжала не вся семья — девочки оставались жить в Лондоне: у Фионы здесь была работа, а у Камиллы колледж. Но они могут прилетать в их новый дом в Хьюстоне в любое время. Переезд был назначен на январь, сразу после Новогодних праздников. Хотя новость и ошарашила Робби, он все же был рад этим переменам — мечта жить и сниматься в Штатах становилась реальностью. Все было настолько неожиданно, что было больше похоже на сон, и Робби засомневался, что этот переезд не был кем-то подстроен… Возможно, что вмешалась чья-то лохматая белая лапа. «Хранитель всегда поможет Хранителю…» Робби улыбнулся — он сегодня же расспросит обо всем Призрака. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть хитрую зеленоглазую морду волка, но увидел Феликса, одиноко сидящего на утесе…

Питер Пэн, тихо ступая по мягкой траве, подкрался к Феликсу и закрыл ему глаза ладонями.

— Питер! — в голосе Феликса была неприкрытая радость.

— Угадал… — наклонившись, Пэн выдохнул это слово прямо другу на ухо, потрепал его светлые вихры и наклонился, чтобы быстро и шутливо поцеловать Феликса в щеку, как всегда это делал при встрече.

Но обычного дружеского поцелуя в этот раз не получилось — Феликс неожиданно повернул голову и поймал своими губами губы Питера. Поцелуй, а это определенно был он, получился каким-то смазанным, но пьянящим своей запретностью и остро бьющим по нервам. И эта смесь эмоций напугала Питера так, что он резко отстранился от Феликса, пытаясь понять…

— Что это было, Феликс? — Питер вскинул левую бровь.

— Прости, просто мне показалось… — парень пытался понять, что же ему на самом деле показалось, глядя в зеленые глаза Пэна, силясь в них прочесть хоть какой-либо намек… — Мне просто показалось… — Феликс отвернулся и с преувеличенным интересом стал разглядывать свои ладони. — Прости, этого больше не повториться.

— Брось, Феликс! — Питер уселся рядом и легонько толкнул друга плечом. — Будем считать, что ничего не произошло, — Феликс не реагировал. — Ты что, серьезно расстроился? Или ты…

— Ты мне нравишься, Питер, — парень наконец оторвал взгляд от своих рук и посмотрел на Пэна. — Ты понравился мне сразу, как только я тебя увидел. Поэтому и остался.

— Оу! У нас сегодня вечер откровенных признаний? Я помню, что ты мне тогда сказал, — Питер улыбнулся, но тут же принял серьезное выражение лица, потому что Феликс явно не шутил. — Ну, хорошо, давай поговорим… Ты мне тоже нравишься, Феликс.

— Правда? — парень наконец-то отвлекся от разглядывания своих рук и недоверчиво поднял глаза на Питера.

— Правда. Я бы даже сказал, что люблю тебя… — Феликс резко развернулся к Питеру, и по его реакции Пэн понял, что сказал что-то не то. — Эм, не в смысле… В смысле, что люблю тебя как близкого друга. Даже больше — как брата. Понимаешь?

— Питер, а у тебя в твоем реальном мире есть девушка? — Феликс пристально смотрел на Питера, который несколько растерялся от такого вопроса.

— Нет. Но какое это отношение имеет к нашему разговору? — Пэн действительно не понимал, к чему этот вопрос… — Или ты думаешь?..

— Я уже ничего не думаю… Забыли… — Феликс отвернулся и снова принялся изучать свои ладони, словно пытался прочесть в линиях на руках что-то важное.

«Я, конечно, помню, что в реальном мире тебе только исполнилось пятнадцать, но… Даже если у тебя действительно нет подружки, то девочки тебе хотя бы нравятся?» — Призрак появился бесшумно, уселся рядом, но делал вид, что линия горизонта, где океан сливался с небом, и альбатросы, кружащие вдали над водной гладью, его интересует гораздо больше того, что он успел увидеть и услышать.

— Ну, ты хоть не начинай! Ты на что мне сейчас намекаешь?! — Питер взорвался эмоциями и вскочил.

— Да я вроде молчу… — Феликс в недоумении уставился на Пэна.

— Я сейчас не с тобой разговариваю! — Питер навис над парнем, тыча ему пальцем в лицо. — Тут у меня вдруг появился мохнатый собеседник, к которому у меня тоже есть парочка вопросов, — он повернулся к волку и сложил руки на груди.

«Ух, вокруг тебя даже воздух искрит! Остынь, мой мальчик. Вопрос о девушках вывел тебя из равновесия? Не все спокойно в Датском королевстве?» — Призрак оскалил зубы, улыбаясь Пэну во всю свою звериную пасть.

— Феликс, ты не оставишь нас наедине? — Питер не сводил гневно сверкающих глаз с волка. Феликс не двигался, и Пэн краем глаза уловил его немного ошарашенный взгляд — видимо, такой резкости он не ожидал. Действительно, просьба прозвучала несколько грубовато. Питер вздохнул и закрыл глаза. — Пожалуйста, Феликс, мне нужно поговорить с Призраком.

Пэн подождал, когда Феликс уйдет на значительное расстояние, прежде чем начать разговор. Парень отправился в свой лагерь, Питер был абсолютно уверен в этом, потому что «увидел», как Тень вышагивал рядом с Феликсом по знакомой тропинке, ведущей к озеру.

— В чем дело, Призрак? — пяти минут ожидания вполне хватило, чтобы улеглось вспыхнувшее негодование.

«Действительно, Питер — в чем дело? С чего вдруг такая реакция? Столько экспрессии… Тебя просто спросили об отношении к девушкам, а ты взорвался эмоциями. И мне хотелось бы понять — почему? Что, Питер, тебя расстроил вопрос о девочках или поцелуй с Феликсом, который ты сам же и спровоцировал?»

— Я спровоцировал? — Питер был удивлен. — Это чем это, позволь узнать?

«Господи, неужто ты не видишь, что небезразличен парню? Он влюблен в тебя. По-моему, это настолько очевидно… Трудно не понять. А все эти твои обнимания, дружеские поцелуи в щеку, ваши уединения на этом утесе, душевные разговоры… Он решил, что может рассчитывать на взаимность. Ты просто его спровоцировал, Питер…»

— Я ушам своим не верю! Во-первых, я никого не провоцировал. Это нормальное дружеское общение. А во-вторых, я не могу понять, с чего такие выводы?

«Так что с девочками? — Призрак наклонил лохматую голову, глядя на стоящего перед ним Пэна. — Это ведь несложный вопрос».

Питер задумался: а действительно — что? Робби Кэй был довольно симпатичным и дружелюбным парнем и определенно нравился девочкам, но вот нравились ли девочки Робби Кэю? Он никогда не задавался таким вопросом. Робби почти все свое время проводил с ребятами — в школе у них сложилось целое братство, и они везде тусили вместе: учились, играли в регби, ходили в кино, кафешки, на концерты любимых групп, увлеченно разучивали хиты, бренча на гитарах, дурачились на вечеринках… Нет, девочки иногда разбавляли их мужскую компанию, но Робби то ли их немного стеснялся, то ли они раздражали его своей глупой болтовней и излишней навязчивостью, то ли были безразличны, то ли…

— Я просто пока не встретил свою девушку, — Пэн пожал плечами. — Ту, которая была бы мне действительно интересна.

«Понятно. Ну, будем думать, что у тебя все еще впереди, и ты найдешь свой идеал, — волк покачал головой. — Только с курса не сбейся».

— У меня все нормально с курсом.

«Надеюсь. Что новенького в жизни?»

— А вот как раз о новеньком я и хотел с тобой поговорить. Мы переезжаем в Штаты. И это оказалось слишком неожиданно… Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — Питер прищурился, глядя волку в глаза.

«Поздравляю. Ты получил то, что хотел».

— Хранитель снова помог Хранителю?

«А вот этот жизненный поворот произошел безо всяких вмешательств, — волк помотал головой. — Могу поклясться, что ни лапу, ни хвост, ни какую-либо другую часть своего волчьего обличия к этому я не прикладывал», — Призрак даже поднял правую лапу, словно и на самом деле произносил торжественную клятву.

— Ладно-ладно, верю, — Питер засмеялся. — Пойдем к Феликсу, Тень доложил, что костер уже разожжён, Уайз вернулся, и они ждут только нас.

Посиделки у костра в ту ночь затянулись и были полны откровений. Феликс рассказал, что ничего не помнит о своей реальной жизни вообще, как, впрочем, и все, потому что подсознание всегда находится в другой реальности, какой бы она не была, а для сознания эти миры закрыты почти всегда. Для всех это две параллели, которые иногда, искривляясь, пересекаются. И только у Хранителей параллели переплетаются, и они помнят о реальной жизни здесь и о другой реальности, когда возвращаются в настоящую. И они помнят всех, кого встречают в своем другом мире, и даже намеренно могут «устроить» встречу в реальной жизни, а вот Хранителей не помнит никто. А еще они могут считывать информацию о людях не только здесь, но и в настоящей реальности тоже. А вот Странники — это особый вид подсознания, которому не сидится в своей реальности, поэтому оно все время «скользит» по мирам. И воспользоваться можно только открытыми порталами, договорившись с тем, кому он принадлежит. И что зачастую это темные порталы, светлых в его практике попадалось мало, поэтому с Феликсом путешествует Уайз — он и сам не помнит, откуда взялся этот странный ворон, но он отличный разведчик, который исследует порталы прежде, чем туда шагнет Феликс. Для Уайза не существует никаких границ, а вот сам он может совершать переходы только с помощью фонаря или вместе с хозяином портала. Темные порталы — это всегда неприятные испытания, таящие в себе опасность и нежелательный опыт, но он научился их проходить без особых для себя потрясений. Правда, для этого потребовалось некоторое время и один раз чуть не поплатиться жизнью, о чем теперь напоминает небольшой шрам на груди, ровно там, где сердце, и три глубоких почти параллельных отметины на правом плече, которые остались от когтей Уайза. Если бы не ворон, то все закончилось бы куда печальней. Оказывается, что умереть во сне очень даже реально, но Уайз «вырвал» его из той темной реальности. И с тех пор Странник прислушивается ко всем его советам, особенно, что касается путешествий через порталы. Питеру очень хотелось узнать подробности этой печальной истории, но он боялся будить воспоминания, которые, судя по всему, были Феликсу неприятны. А размышляя над всем услышанным, Пэн вдруг понял, что в тот день, когда появился Феликс, потерянных мальчиков не было, и это могло означать только одно:

— Ты пришел в Неверлэнд из того темного портала, что на берегу?

Феликс долго, молча смотрел на Питера, будто размышлял — может ли он довериться ему, а затем медленно кивнул.

— Но я не видел там никаких следов, — Питер вспомнил, как рассматривал отпечатки на берегу, и был уверен, за границей портала следов не было.

— Уайз замел все следы, — Феликс ухмыльнулся. — Смышленая птица… Я хотел попасть к Хранителю.

— Зачем?

— Хотел отыскать свою реальность. Устал бродить по чужим мирам. Уайз сказал, что только Хранитель мне сможет помочь, поэтому я рискнул… и не пожалел.

— Но я не смог тебе помочь…

— Это не ты не смог, это я не захотел. Сам не думал, что захочу остаться… Но потом увидел тебя и решил, что не хочу ни в свою реальность, ни в чужие миры, хочу остаться с тобой здесь.

— Боже, Феликс, мне так жаль…

— Не нужно, Питер. Я не жалею о своем выборе… И даже после того что случилось сегодня… — Феликс замолчал, подбирая слова. — Я все еще хочу оставаться твоим другом, если ты не против.

— А что-то случилось? Я ничего не помню, — Питер легонько толкнул Феликса плечом и подмигнул ему.

Между ними действительно ничего не изменилось — Феликс стал пленником Неверлэнда, отчасти, из-за Питера, поэтому было бы жестоко бросить его в одиночестве. Питер Пэн сам был слишком хорошо знаком с этим чувством, и лишь появление Феликса спасло его в свое время. И они продолжили играть в свою игру по тем же правилами, когда все шаги были заранее известны им обоим… Ну, только может то, что Питер исключил их дружеский поцелуй из сценария встречи на живописном утесе.

В январе Кэи переехали в Штаты, в свой огромный по меркам Лондона новый дом в Хьюстоне, с шикарным бассейном и зоной для барбекю. Британская школа Хьюстона приняла Робби Кэя в ряды своих учеников старших классов, где он сразу нашел себе друзей. Кэлум Бирн, Джозеф Робертс и его двоюродная сестра Роксана Макадам — эта неразлучная троица, как их называли одноклассники, стала для Робби почти семьей, в которой было невероятно здорово. Вот только одноклассники их стали называть — наши четыре мушкетера. В общем, переездом Робби Кэй был вполне доволен — новый дом, новая школа, новые друзья, новые перспективы, новые встречи, новые знакомства… Новая жизнь, в конце концов! Если бы только Робби знал, как этот переезд, вскоре, изменит обе его реальности. Фатально и навсегда…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арта к этой главе нет, но писалось под Paper Route - Glass Heart Hymn: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/paper-route-glass-heart-hymn-download.html


	8. Нежданные гости

Замечали ли вы, что все жизненные катастрофы случаются совершенно неожиданно и начинаются с сущего пустяка? Когда кажется, что твоя правильная жизнь в какой-то миг вдруг круто меняется и летит в бездну, а ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать и понять — с чего вдруг? Можно, конечно, говорить о предначертанной судьбе или об определенно сложившихся обстоятельствах, о неправильно сделанном выборе или неверных решениях. Но от этого тебе не становиться легче, и ты отчаянно желаешь вернуться к тому моменту, с которого все и началось, чтобы не совершить тех ошибок, цепочка которых превратила твою жизнь в ад… Но парадокс заключается в том, что ты не можешь понять, не можешь уловить этот фатальный момент в своей жизни — где та исходная точка? Все обычно начинается с совершеннейшего пустяка, на который ты когда-то даже и не обратил внимания…

В один из вечеров, Робби Кэю позвонил Кэлум Бирн и, как бы невзначай, сказал, что видел трейлер «Пиратов Карибского моря: На странных берегах», до мировой премьеры которого оставалось несколько дней, и что юнга ему показался смутно знакомым.

— Роб, ты что снимался с самим Джонни Дэпом и даже ничего мне не рассказал? — в голосе Кэлума сквозили нотки обиды. — Друг называется…

— Может я хотел, чтобы это было для всех сюрпризом, — обида в голосе друга почему-то развеселила Робби.

— Сюрпризом? Да я собственным глазам не поверил! Это было для меня шоком, твою мать! — обычно спокойный Бирн был взволнован. — Ты лично знаком с такими «небожителями» как Дэп, Раш, Крус… и ни разу не обмолвился о ТАКИХ своих знакомствах? Почему я об этом узнаю вот так, случайно?

— Кэл, я и подумать не мог, что тебе это настолько интересно, и что ты фанат «Пиратов», — Робби слушал, как Кэлум обиженно пыхтел в трубку. — Ну, прости меня! Я чем-то могу загладить свою вину?

— А, знаешь, я теперь не уверен, что это ты снимался, — ехидства, сквозившего в голосе, Кэлу было не занимать. — Требую доказательств!

— Моя пиратская треуголка, в которой я снимался, сойдет за доказательство? — у Робби Кэя вдруг включился азарт доказать другу, что это действительно он сыграл юнгу в «Пиратах». — И еще у меня есть немного фоток со съемок… И я лечу в Лос-Анджелес на премьеру и могу взять автограф и у Джонни, и у Джефри, и у Пенелопы… Как тебе такой вариант?

— Вот это мне уже нравится! — голос друга повеселел. — А давай зависнем в выходные у меня, и ты мне расскажешь — каково это сниматься в блокбастере рядом с киномонстрами.

— Прости, Кэл, в эти выходные никак не получится, — Робби вздохнул. — Я как раз буду в Лос-Анджелесе…

— Круто! — Бирн присвистнул. — Тогда может в следующие? И не забудь про автографы!

— Заметано!

И они довольно весело провели следующий субботний вечер. Робби вернулся из Лос-Анджелеса с внушительным «уловом» — он действительно взял автографы для друга у кого только смог, привез афишу «Пиратов» и много-много фотографий. Не забыл и про свою пиратскую треуголку, которая осталась у него после съемок, и Кэлум выглядел в ней довольно смешно. А все вместе стало неоспоримым доказательством того, что юнгу действительно играл Робби Кэй, а не кто-то другой. Роб вспоминал веселые моменты со съемок фильма. Рассказывал, что Джонни Дэп и в жизни довольно забавный чувак, что из образа Джека Воробья он не выходил весь съемочный день — чтобы не терять настрой, как он любил поговаривать, что вместо Пенелопы Крус в некоторых сценах играла ее сестра, потому что сама Пенелопа была беременна, что специально учился фехтовать на мечах, для батальных сцен, что сниматься довольно весело, но порой очень утомительно, и какое великое множество запоротых кадров бывает во время съемок. Их дружеские посиделки затянулись до позднего вечера, и Кэлум предложил другу остаться у него на ночь. В этом не было ничего удивительного — они частенько ночевали друг у друга по выходным.

Надо сказать, что с Кэлумом Бирном у Робби как-то сразу сложились дружеские отношения, доверительные и близкие. Даже очень близкие, как считали одноклассники и друзья. Да и плевать! Пусть думают, что хотят… Робби и сам не мог объяснить, что было в Кэлуме такого, что его когда-то зацепило в этом скромном, немного стеснительном и серьезном парне, который был вечно погружен с головой в учебу. Они и в школе то почти не пересекались на занятиях: Бирн выбрал профильным предметом химию, потому что собирался продолжить свое образование в медицинской области; а вот специализацией Кэя была история, с направлением — международные отношения. Будущий политик Робби Кэй, а может быть даже и Президент Соединенных Штатов Америки… Ха! А почему бы и нет? Чем черт не шутит! По крайней мере, Робби хотелось бы понять политическую кухню Соединенных Штатов изнутри. Зато когда у них совпадали занятия по некоторым предметам, то тогда они всегда сидели или рядом, или за соседними партами. С одной стороны, Кэлум был одним из их «четверки мушкетеров», но с другой, с Джозефом было куда веселее, а Робби почему-то сблизился именно с этим тихим кареглазым парнем. Все было просто — они дополняли друг друга, становясь вместе чем-то целостным, а еще им было невероятно комфортно вместе. Вот и весь, собственно говоря, секрет. И это здорово, когда в жизни есть человек которому ты можешь довериться, с которым чувствуешь себя уютно, с которым можешь быть самим собой, потому что он принимает тебя любого. И хоть одноклассники порой подшучивали, что подозревают в их тандеме отношения отнюдь не дружеские, это была действительно настоящая, крепкая, мужская дружба. И может быть немного братская любовь.

В общем, когда Кэлум предложил Робби остаться у него на ночь, и он был готов уже было согласиться, как вдруг почувствовал знакомый холодок в сердце — Неверлэнд звал его, а браслеты, как назло, Робби Кэй с собой не захватил. Он не рассчитывал сегодня заночевать у друга. А если бы даже и захватил, то не смог бы ими воспользоваться при Кэлуме — как бы он объяснил другу, зачем он надевает на ночь эти странные аксессуары? Нужно было срочно попасть домой, и он уже собрался уходить, но холод настолько стремительно завладевал его сердцем, что Робби почувствовал, как уже начинает проваливаться в темноту — времени не было. Вообще Робби научился сдерживать такие приступы внезапной атаки Неверлэнда, как он это называл, и ему хватало времени, для того чтобы добраться до своей комнаты и до браслетов, но в этот раз «зов» был слишком мощным. В Неверлэнде случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее…

— Мне нужно срочно прилечь… — Робби отчаянно вцепился в руку Кэлума, чувствуя, что уже не в силах сопротивляться холоду, овладевающему его сердцем. — И ты не пугайся, если я вдруг внезапно отключусь — это нормально. У меня бывают приступы внезапной слабости… И наших родителей не беспокой, пожалуйста.

Последнее, что увидел Робби Кэй, проваливаясь в увлекающую его бездну, были испуганные глаза друга и растерянность на лице, когда Кэлум подхватил на руки его обмякшее тело…

В этот раз Питер Пэн не нашел на утесе, где обычно встречался с Феликсом, ни самого Феликса, ни Призрака с Тенью, и это было странно. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь связаться с Тенью, и ему практически сразу это удалось. Пэну было знакомо то место, где он всех «увидел» — неподалеку от утеса скрытая пещера за скалой на берегу, которая напоминала расколотое пополам сердце. Питер перелетел к скале и бесшумно опустился за спиной Феликса.

— Что случилось? — Питер был уверен, что случилось что-то необычное, что требовало его срочного присутствия.

Феликс обернулся, но выглядел как-то растеряно, а может даже несколько испуганно.

— У нас гость, Питер, — Феликс кивнул в сторону, где сидели волки. — Его случайно обнаружил Уайз. Тело прибило волнами к берегу, и мы думали, что парнишка мертв. Пришлось вспомнить пару приемов по оживлению утопленников, хотя я не думал, что это поможет. Но мальчонка оказался живучим. Везунчик…

Пэн подошел поближе и увидел мальчика, лежащего на влажном песке, в мокрой одежде, бледного, обессиленного, дрожащего и скрюченного от того, что его выворачивало наизнанку, судя по всему, морской водой. Парень был довольно симпатичным, и на вид ему было лет пятнадцать.

— Он пришел в сознание буквально перед твоим появлением, — Феликс присел перед гостем на корточки, задумчиво его разглядывая. — Ничего, парень, сейчас тебе станет легче, — Феликс похлопал парнишку по плечу. — Ты как сюда попал?

— Я сбежал с пиратского корабля, — прошептал парнишка — голос мальчика был настолько слаб, что Питеру тоже пришлось присесть, чтобы хоть что-то расслышать.

И здесь речь о пиратах… Пэну все это казалось сном во сне. Может в его подсознание настолько въелись впечатления от премьеры «Пиратов», а может, потому что они с Кэлумом весь вечер разговаривали о пиратах, но теперь у него было странное ощущение, что он сам себе создал иллюзию, под впечатлением разговоров и воспоминаний, как делал это для потерянных мальчиков. Только теперь ему казалось, что потерялся он сам…

— Ты уверен, что это был пиратский корабль? — Феликса явно насторожило то, что он услышал от нежданного гостя.

— Да, уверен. Я был юнгой на торговом корабле Королевского флота, но на нас напали пираты, половину нашей команды перебили, а остальных захватили в плен, опустошили трюмы, а корабль пустили ко дну, — парнишка наконец нашел в себе силы, чтобы сесть. — Нас везли на невольничий рынок, но по пути, так случилось, что меня продали на другой пиратский корабль, вот с него-то я и сбежал — увидел землю и прыгнул за борт… Вот только силы не рассчитал.

— Ты помнишь, как назывался корабль и как звали капитана? — Феликс нахмурился.

— «Веселый Роджер»… Вроде так… по-моему… — взгляд мальчишки был неуверенным. — А капитана все называли — Капитан Джонс.

— Ты уверен, что именно Джонс? — Феликс напряженно смотрел на мальчика в ожидании ответа.

Парнишка на секунду задумался, но потом уверенно кивнул головой:  
— Уверен. Я жил в его каюте несколько дней.

— Черт! Мать твою! — Феликс выругался, вскочил на ноги и сплюнул.

Питер совершенно не понимал, что происходит — реакция Феликса его несколько озадачивала и ему казалось, что все выходит из-под контроля. Пэн поднялся и подошел к другу, который отошел на значительное расстояние и был явно расстроен тем, что услышал от мальчишки.

— Ты что-то слышал о Джонсе, Феликс?

— Приходилось… Знавал я одного Джонса… — Феликс с неприкрытой ненавистью процедил сквозь зубы имя пирата, что не оставалось сомнений — у него были с Джонсом свои счеты. — Мерзкий ублюдок… Родного брата готов был продать «темным».

— Ты мне никогда не рассказывал, что имел дело с пиратами, — Питер подозрительно посмотрел на Феликса, а левая бровь поползла вверх.

— Думал, что тебе не придется с ними столкнуться, — Феликс сжал губы и покачал головой. — Хотя я должен был сразу понять…

— Что понять? — Питер буравил глазами Феликса, но тот молчал. — Так, давай сначала разберемся с парнем, а потом ты мне все расскажешь.

Питер вернулся к сидящему на песке мальчику и протянул ему левую руку:  
— Давай я помогу тебе подняться. Я Питер Пэн, кстати.

Парнишка сжал ладонь Питера своей левой ладонью, силясь вспомнить имя, но у него ничего не выходило, и в этом не было ничего удивительного — «потеряшки» не помнят своих имен, попадая в Неверлэнд. Странно было то, что и у Пэна не получилось «прочитать» его имя. И хотя другую реальность мальчика ему увидеть удалось, но без имени было невозможно получить «ключ» к порталу в другую реальность «потеряшки».

— Ничего не понимаю… — Питер отступил от мальчика на несколько шагов, растерянно его разглядывая.

— Это бесполезно, Питер, — подошедший Феликс говорил тихо, чтобы парнишка ничего не услышал, и покачал головой. — Если мальчонка был в плену у пиратов, то это значит, что у него забрали имя, стерев его из памяти. А без имени, как ты сам знаешь, не возможно перейти портал, каким бы он ни был… Ты открываешь «потеряшкам» их порталы, чтобы отправить их туда, где они должны быть, но есть и те, кто ловят чужие подсознания, чтобы использовать их в своих целях, и эти цели бывают разными… Понимаешь, для пиратов это живой товар, который можно продать за хорошие деньги или обменять на что-то стоящее. Поэтому пираты забирают имена у своего живого товара — это как поставить свое клеймо, чтобы никто другой не мог им воспользоваться, и чтобы сам «товар» не сбежал — без имени невозможно попасть ни в какие миры и можно затеряться на границах… Сбежать от пиратов — это довольно отчаянный поступок, и мальчишке просто повезло, что он попал в Неверлэнд. Красивый мальчик… Уверен, что его должны были продать в темный портал. Обычно пираты ведут свои грязные дела только там. И не известно, что хуже — потеряться на границах миров или попасть в темный портал не по своей воле…

— И что же теперь мне делать? Есть какой-то способ вернуть парня туда, где он должен быть — в его другую реальность?

— Имя можно узнать только у хозяина, вернее купить или обменять на что-то ценное, — Феликс усмехнулся. — В общем, дорогое удовольствие. Видно, придется парню задержаться на острове и, скорее всего, навсегда. Его хозяина здесь нет, да и денег у нас тоже нет, чтобы выкупить имя, если бы он вдруг появился. Одного золотого для этого уж точно будет недостаточно, — Феликс вытащил из кармана своего плаща монету и вложил ее в руку Питера.

— А горсти золотых будет достаточно? — Пэн засунул руку в карман штанов и вытащил пригоршню золотых монет.

— Откуда ты их взял? — Феликс в изумлении смотрел на золото.

— Ты забываешь, что я здесь хозяин, и в моем мире будет все так, как я захочу, — Питер подмигнул Феликсу. — Так почему бы не пожелать горсть золотых монет?

— Да, вот только осталось решить проблему с хозяином мальчугана…

— Так, Феликс, забирай парня к себе в лагерь. Отвечаешь за него головой! Пусть пока поживет на острове. Я что-нибудь придумаю… Может ты что-нибудь вспомнишь о таких случаях в других мирах, а может он сам имя свое вспомнит или…

— Или хозяин появится… — Феликс смотрел за спину Пэна, вглядываясь в бескрайний океан. — А вот и «Веселый Роджер»… Конечно, разве можно было сомневаться в том, что Джонс бросит свой ценный товар.

Лицо Феликса перекосила гримаса злости и ненависти, и Питер, оглянувшись, увидел на горизонте в лучах заходящего солнца корабль, который был еще достаточно далеко от берега, но направлялся явно в их сторону, судя по раздувающимся белым парусам. И если в какой-то момент Пэну и казалось все происходящее собственной иллюзией, то теперь иллюзия стала реальностью и неслась к берегу на всех парусах.

«Господи! Я уже ничего не понимаю, что происходит… — Пэн услышал голос Призрака, полный удивления. — Сначала темный портал, потом Странник, мальчонка появившийся не так как обычно, а теперь еще и пираты… Я ни с чем подобным не сталкивался… Ну, если только пару раз открывал темные порталы. А про все остальное лишь слышал от других Хранителей… А в твоем Неверлэнде собралось все… Питер, не знаю, что нас ждет, но не забывай, что это твой мир и здесь все играют по твоим правилам», — волк смотрел на приближающийся пиратский корабль и, судя по поднявшейся на холке шерсти, был взволнован не на шутку, если не сказать — напуган…

— Феликс, уведи парнишку отсюда, а я пока постараюсь выиграть немного времени, — Питер наблюдал за приближающимся трехмачтовым галеоном. — И попытаюсь выторговать имя у Джонса, если это он.

— Это Джонс… Уж я-то в этом абсолютно уверен, — Феликс бы узнал этот корабль из сотен других… — Послушай, Питер, ты никогда не имел дел с пиратами. Это опасные, хитрые и жестокие люди. И я не могу оставить тебя с ними одного.

— Не волнуйся. Со мной будут Призрак и Тень — это пиратам нужно бояться, — Питер усмехнулся и похлопал Феликса по плечу. — И потом ты не забывай, что я Питер Пэн, и это мой Неверлэнд. Здесь все играют по моим правилам.

«Веселый Роджер» направлялся не к скале, а к той самой бухте, на берегу которой находился темный портал, рядом с излюбленным местом Питера — утесом, нависающим над океаном, и Пэну пришлось перелететь туда, чтобы встретить очередных нежданных гостей. Корабль не подошел к самому берегу и встал на якорь на довольно значительном расстоянии. Со своего утеса Пэн вместе с парой волков наблюдал, как с борта на воду опустилась шлюпка и направилась к берегу. Когда лодка приблизилась и плыла вдоль утеса, Питер уже мог хорошо рассмотреть сидящих в лодке пиратов, которые его пока не замечали: их было пятеро — суровые обветренные океанскими ветрами лица со шрамами от вооруженных стычек говорили о храбрости, непримиримости, жестокости и целеустремленности — неплохие качества для пирата, надо сказать. И лишь человек, сидящий на самой корме, отличался от типичных морских разбойников. Это был довольно молодой черноволосый мужчина с приятной внешностью. Сдвинув густые черные брови, придававшие некую суровость лицу, он задумчиво потирал щетину на волевом подбородке. Черты лица говорили о благородстве, а глубоко посаженные голубые глаза светились умом. Судя по добротной кожаной куртке, массивным дорогим перстням на пальцах и золотому эфесу шпаги, это и был Капитан Джонс… Вот только образ возникший в голове после характеристики капитана Феликсом как «мерзкого ублюдка», никак не вязался с тем, что видел Пэн. Нужно было начинать игру, чтобы застать пиратов врасплох и выиграть время…


	9. Уступить - не значит проиграть

**Florence and The Machine — Seven Devils**

— Не заблудились?! — звонкий голос Питера Пэна разрезал тишину, и мужчины в шлюпке вскочили на ноги, бросая весла и озираясь в поисках источника напугавшего их окрика. — Я здесь — наверху!

Пираты дружно, как по команде, задрали головы, рассматривая мальчишку, который, сложив на груди руки, выглядел вызывающе и немного устрашающе в компании двух огромных волков, от вида и взглядов которых становилось не по себе. Да и взгляд мальчишки был изучающим, сканирующим, давящим и подчиняющим настолько, что пираты присели на скамьи и притихли. И лишь мужчина, в котором Питер заподозрил капитана пиратов, остался стоять, уверенно удерживая равновесие в раскачиваемой волнами лодке, и не отводил глаз от пристального взгляда парня. Даже с такого расстояния Капитан смог рассмотреть мальчишку и заметить, что он был довольно симпатичным. Джонс даже сказал бы, что парень был красивым: высокий, стройный, с широкими плечами, красивой шеей и крепкими руками. Уж кто-кто, а Киллиан Джонс неплохо разбирался в красивых мальчиках — это его «конек», его бизнес, который ему достался в наследство в силу ряда причин, но, надо признать, полностью его устраивал, принося неплохой доход. Капитан мог сходу и безошибочно оценить «товар», но такой экземпляр попался впервые в его практике… Джонс не мог понять, что его так привлекало в этом парне. Он был чем-то похож на эльфа своими немного детскими чертами лица — чуть вздернутый нос, пухлые ярко-красные губы, забавно оттопыренные уши и непокорные каштановые вихры, горящие золотом в лучах заката. И в то же время — четкая линия скул, острый подбородок и слишком проницательные зеленые глаза, горящие решительностью и одновременно обдающие холодом… Что-то чертовски притягательное, загадочное и соблазнительное, скрывающееся за маской детской непосредственности. Дьявольская смесь… Редкий экземпляр… За такой можно было бы выручить неплохие деньги, даже очень неплохие. Но в то же время что-то в этом мальчике настораживало опытного Джонса.

— Ты местный? — пират решился заговорить, и парень, не сводя своего изучающего взгляда, медленно кивнул Капитану. — Мне нужен правитель этого острова, — тембр голоса Джонса был довольно мягким и приятным, но при этом внушал уважение.

— Здесь нет правителей… Только я! — Пэн усмехнулся левым уголком губ и прищурился. — С чем пожаловали?

— Меня зовут Киллиан Джонс, и я капитан «Веселого Роджера», — Киллиан указал в сторону корабля со спущенными парусами, что встал в открытом океане на якорь. — Прошу разрешения сойти на берег, — Капитан заинтересованно разглядывал парня и мог поклясться, что перед ним не простой мальчишка из местных, и лучше не рисковать и не идти напролом — Киллиан всегда доверял своей интуиции.

— Только ты, Киллиан Джонс, можешь ступить на берег этого острова, но за определенную плату, которую мы оговорим чуть позже, — Питер сделал приглашающий жест.

Оставив свою команду ожидать его в лодке, Капитан Джонс в одиночестве сошел на берег, где его уже поджидал этот странный парень — стоял уверенно расставив ноги и сложив на груди руки… И взгляд еще этот… Холодный и изучающий… Нет — больше вызывающий и дерзкий… Может быть, уверенности мальчику придавало присутствие больших волков, которые подбежали к нему, тяжело дыша и высунув из пасти языки, и уселись в паре метров за его спиной? Но Киллиана удивило не столько поведение парня, сколько скорость его перемещения — еще буквально минуту назад он стоял на утесе, разговаривая с ним, а теперь очутился на берегу, опередив своих волков.

— Так что привело тебя сюда, Капитан Джонс? — мальчишка высокомерно вскинул голову и с вызовом посмотрел на пирата.

— Какая дерзость, однако! — Киллиан усмехнулся, поражаясь смелости мальчишки, которую, видимо, тот мог себе позволить. — Ты мне нравишься, парень! — дерзкие и непокорные красивые мальчики считались особо ценным товаром в его пиратском «бизнесе». — Во-первых, у меня исчез юнга с корабля. Боюсь, что он нечаянно выпал за борт… Вдруг добрался до острова. А во-вторых, вон тот темный портал, — пират указал на мерцающую темную поверхность, — принадлежит мне. Я могу им воспользоваться на правах хозяина?

Питер опешил и немного растерялся, услышав, что Капитан Джонс — это и есть тот самый загадочный хозяин темного портала, которого они все так долго ждали, но быстро взял себя в руки — он должен дойти до конца игры, которую затеял, и получить то, что ему сейчас так нужно.

— Юнга или «живой товар»? — Пэн уже знал, по какому сценарию поведет свою игру.

— Черт! — в лице Джонса промелькнула досада, он скривился и сплюнул сквозь зубы. — Значит, все же добрался, щенок…

— Так вот, ты можешь пройти к своему порталу… — Питер кивнул, и Киллиан, ухмыльнувшись ему, сделал было шаг по направлению к темноте портала, мерцающей в лучах заходящего солнца, но Пэн задержал его, схватив за руку и вынуждая обернуться. — Не торопись, Киллиан Джонс. Ты же пират, и должен понимать, что за все нужно так или иначе заплатить… Так вот, что касается платы — предлагаю сделку: ты можешь пройти к своему порталу, но только когда передашь мне имя своего, так называемого, юнги, — Питер Пэн всегда умел правильно воспользоваться полученной информацией. — Такова моя цена.

— Откуда такая осведомленность про сбежавшего мальчишку? И не слишком ли высока цена за то, чтобы воспользоваться и так принадлежащим мне по праву? — Киллиану хотелось схватить зарвавшегося мальчишку за грудки и встряхнуть хорошенько, чтобы выбить из него эту спесь, которая уже начинала раздражать. — Да кто ты такой вообще, чтобы диктовать мне какие-либо условия?! — и Джонс шагнул к парню, сокращая между ними расстояние до пугающей близости, с намерениями удовлетворить свое желание. Но мальчишку не испугали ни его порыв, ни сверкающий гневом тяжелый взгляд, которого так боялась команда «Веселого Роджера»…

— А я не представился? Упс! Какая оплошность… — парень изобразил удивление, выразительно изогнув левую бровь, и покачал головой. — Я Питер. Питер Пэн, — он произнес свое имя отчетливо, практически выплевывая его пирату в лицо, оказавшееся слишком близко, и не отрывая от ставших свинцовыми глаз Джонса своего презрительного взгляда. — А это мой Неверлэнд, — Питер обвел вокруг себя рукой, указывая на впечатляющую масштабность своих владений. — И твой темный портал, Киллиан Джонс, находится на моем острове, — Пэн развел руками, улыбнувшись намеренно холодно и подчеркивая серьезность положения, в котором оказался Киллиан.

Теперь очередь удивляться пришла Капитану Джонсу. Сказать, что пират был ошарашен этой информацией — ровным счетом ничего не сказать… Нет, он конечно, благодаря своей пиратской деятельности, был осведомлен довольно о многом: в том числе и о загадочных Неверлэндах, о которых все слышали, но в которых никто никогда не бывал, с их таинственными Хранителями или Питер Пэнами, как они себя называют. Вернее, почти никто не помнил о своем пребывании в мире Хранителей снов. Были, конечно, счастливчики, а то откуда бы взяться легендам, но пирату они ни разу не попадались. Сам же Киллиан считал все это выдумкой, сказкой, легендой, но, правда, за которую однажды, чуть было, не поплатился жизнью. Он и подумать не мог, что доставшаяся ему в наследство вместе с порталом карта, действительно приведет к встрече с одним из Хранителей и превратит сказку в реальность. Капитан судорожно вспоминал все, что когда-либо слышал о Неверлэндах и их хозяевах… И теперь Джонсу становились понятны и стремительное перемещение парня, и его вызывающая дерзость, и холодная уверенность его зеленых пронзительных глаз — Питер Пэн, обладающий магией, серьезный и опасный соперник, с которым лучше не конфликтовать… Хотя почему он должен верить этому мальчишке? Не слишком ли он молод для Хранителя?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты один из Хранителей? — Киллиан недоверчиво прищурился. Питер усмехнулся и молча кивнул головой.

— Ну что, Джонс? Теперь тебе цена не кажется слишком высокой? — Пэн вопросительно изогнул бровь, наблюдая за реакцией капитана пиратов, эмоции которого легко можно было прочесть по лицу. И было забавно наблюдать, как раздражение сменилось сначала на удивление, затем на недоверие, а потом и вовсе на растерянность, когда раздался шум крыльев, и на плечо Пэна опустился белый ворон с красными глазами-бусинами.

«Его Феликс прислал, — Призрак тоже подошел к Питеру поближе и уселся прямо у его ног. — Говорит, что не доверяет пиратам. Не зря же об их хитрости и коварном вероломстве ходят легенды. А Уайз подскажет, как получить у пирата имя мальчонки».

**Ashes Remain — On My Own**

— А знаешь, — Джонс прервал затянувшуюся паузу и обвел глазами зверинец, что собрался вокруг Питера, задержав взгляд на вороне… — ты прав — все имеет свою цену. И я готов отдать тебе мальчишку. В любом случае, я только выиграю от этой сделки… Если не сейчас, то потом все окупится, — Киллиан протянул свою левую ладонь Питеру. — Мне не нужны ни твоя другая реальность, Киллиан Джонс, ни твое имя, — Питер сообразил про левую ладонь и без подсказки Уайза — это было частью его «работы» с потеряшками, как ни как.

— Сообразительный какой, — Киллиан усмехнулся и протянул правую ладонь.

«Питер, ты же сохранил другую реальность мальчишки? А теперь нужно к этой информации добавить имя, чтобы получить ключ к порталу, — Призрак не сводил глаз с пирата. — Уайз говорит, пираты действительно хранят имена своего „живого товара“ в правой ладони, Питер. Передать тебе имя он может в любую из ладоней, в какую ты сам пожелаешь: если ты хочешь хранить имя до лучших времен, то протяни правую ладонь, но если выберешь левую — как только ты получишь имя, и оно будет верным, то у тебя сразу появится ощущение „ключа“. Уайз говорит, что ты сам все поймешь».

Питер решил, что ему ни к чему хранить имя случайно попавшего в его Неверлэнд мальчика, поэтому выбор рук был предопределен. Сжимая своей левой ладонью, протянутую ладонь пирата, Пэн прислушался к с своим ощущениям, и даже прикрыл глаза, но ничего не почувствовал — «ключа» не было.

— Ты решил меня проверить, Джонс, или думал обвести вокруг пальца? — Пэн вскинул голову и недобро прищурился. Он крепче сжал ладонь пирата, резко дернул его на себя, притягивая как можно ближе, и прошипел прямо Капитану в лицо, чеканя каждое слово: — Не зли меня, Киллиан. Иначе я закрою твой портал и утоплю корабль, а ты станешь пленником Неверлэнда. И я уверяю, что тебе придется здесь не сладко. Тебе не понравится та игра, в которую я предложу тебе поиграть, — Питер разжал ладонь, выпуская руку Киллиана, и отступил на шаг. — Я дам тебе минуту на размышление.

На самом деле Пэну было немного страшновато… Нет, ему было чертовски страшно, потому что он не знал, чего ожидать от пирата, и потому что вряд ли удалось бы выполнить свои угрозы — в этот раз у него не было на руках волшебных браслетов Неверлэнда, которые увеличивали его магическую силу. Но Питер отчаянно блефовал, рассчитывая на осведомленность пирата о могуществе Хранителей и на то, что пират не станет делать глупостей. По крайней мере, Джонс выглядел довольно растерянно, когда Питер угрожал ему, и хотя явно был сильнее хрупкого с виду мальчишки, слушал его, не делая попыток освободиться. И к тому же Капитан вполне мог пустить в ход свою шпагу… Судя по всему, Киллиан был очень даже осведомлен о способностях и силе Хранителей, но задумчиво тер щетину на подбородке, не отрывая взгляда от Пэна, и не спешил с ответом, словно взвешивал серьезность угроз. — Ну что же, ты сам сделал свой выбор… — пауза затягивалась, и Питер решил помочь Джонсу с решением.

— Ох, напрасно ты отказался от сделки! Пэн вскинул руку в сторону океана, где последние лучи, почти скрывшегося за горизонтом солнца, освещали «Веселого Роджера», и легонько «оттолкнул» от себя воздух — на небольшой фокус должно было хватить и собственных сил, немного усиленных бушевавшими внутри него эмоциями. На спокойной глади океана образовалась небольшая волна и быстро докатилась до корабля, основательно его встряхнув.

— Ладно-ладно, парень не горячись! Держи свое имя, — Киллиан, услышав перепуганные крики своей команды, доносящиеся с галеона, действительно испугался, что может лишиться своего корабля — перед ним несомненно был самый настоящий Хранитель, и он явно не шутил.

Джонс снова протянул Питеру правую ладонь и на этот раз передал то имя, которое и должен был. Пэн, как и говорил Призрак, действительно сразу почувствовал знакомое ощущение «ключа» в своей левой ладони. Теперь главное было удержать его в руке, пока он не придумает сценарий, по которому переправит потерянного мальчика в его другую реальность.

— Ну что же, Джонс, сделка состоялась, — Питер удовлетворенно кивнул головой Капитану. — Можешь воспользоваться своим порталом.

Киллиан еще какое-то время не двигался, глядя мальчишке в глаза, словно над чем-то размышлял, будто что-то хотел сказать Питеру, но молча развернулся и, не торопясь, направился к темному порталу. Но дойдя до зловеще мерцающей поверхности, обернулся:

— До встречи, Питер, — он улыбнулся и подмигнул Пэну. — Надеюсь, что наша сделка дает мне право на беспрепятственный доступ в мой портал в любое время, потому что теперь я стану твоим частым гостем.

— Звучит как угроза, — Питер улыбнулся в ответ только губами, сохраняя во взгляде холодность. — Но я держу свое слово, когда играют по правилам.

— Это всего лишь предупреждение, Питер, что мы будем довольно часто видеться, — этот мальчишка своей дерзостью «цеплял» Капитана не на шутку. — И кто же устанавливает правила игры?

— Здесь все играют по моим правилам, Киллиан Джонс, — Пэн сложил на груди руки, словно давал знак, что его чертовски утомил и этот разговор, и присутствие Капитана.

— И что же бывает с теми, кто нарушает правила? — Капитан увидел, как в зеленых глазах мальчишки вспыхнуло раздражение.

— Нарушишь — узнаешь, — Пэн прищурился и усмехнулся, чуть скривив красивые губы.

— Звучит как угроза, — Киллиану определенно нравился этот парень со всей своей вызывающей дерзостью и холодной расчетливостью в проницательных зеленых глазах. Красивый мальчик с глазами дьявола… И Джонсу теперь хотелось узнать его по ближе, чтобы понять — он действительно такой на самом деле или это хорошая актерская игра для незваного гостя?

— Это всего лишь предупреждение, Киллиан… — и снова холодный взгляд и вежливая улыбка. Все время, пока длился их напряженный диалог, Питер наблюдал за порталом и видел в нем отражение Джонса, и ему было очень любопытно — как же Капитан собирается пересечь свой портал?

— Тогда до встречи, — Джонс соединил обе свои ладони, и Пэн увидел, как отражение пирата исчезло — портал открылся… — Увидимся, Питер Пэн!

Капитан Джонс шагнул в темноту портала и исчез. Питер подошел к подрагивающей ставшей почти черной поверхности и увидел свое четкое отражение. Темнота манила, и он протянул руку в попытке коснуться субстанции так похожей на зеркало, но почувствовал, что темнота будто его отталкивала… Отторжение портала… Питер еще некоторое время подождал, наблюдая за мерцанием темноты, но ничего не происходило, и было непонятно — вернется ли Капитан Джонс из портала в Неверлэнд или найдет другой выход из темного мира. Да и «Веселый Роджер» пропал из виду… Видимо пираты знают множество лазеек, чтобы «скользить» по мирам. Но Питер не мог рисковать, поэтому чтобы обезопасить остров от нежелательных вторжений ему пришлось выстроить магическую защиту, которая защищала Неверлэнд от пиратов, и позволяла сойти на берег только Киллиану Джонсу. Капитан выполнил условия их сделки, поэтому имел полное право на доступ с свой портал. Темный портал… Что за тайны скрываются там, за темнотой мерцающей поверхности? Пэну чертовски хотелось бы обо всем узнать, но ни Призрак, который слышал о них, ни Феликс, который там побывал, и, судя по всему, не единожды, ничего ему не рассказывали. И Питер решил, что как только Киллиан снова появится в Неверлэнде, то он обязательно постарается выведать у пирата все о темных порталах.

А сейчас ему нужно было торопиться, потому что удерживать полученный «ключ» без поддержки браслетов было сложновато, и Пэн попросил через Призрака Уайза, чтобы он срочно летел к Феликсу: пусть ведет мальчишку обратно. А сам поспешил создать иллюзию — в спустившихся над океаном сумерках вдруг возникла трехмачтовая шхуна с белыми парусами — торговый корабль, в точности такой, на котором потерянный мальчишка служил юнгой. Вернуть имя и переправить мальчика в его реальность не составило труда. Пэн убедил его, что они зря подняли панику, что это был не пиратский корабль, а вполне себе мирное торговое судно, что они приплыли пополнить запасы пресной воды. Что якобы разговорившись с Питером они посетовали на то, что у них в команде не хватает юнги, и он вспомнил, что парнишка был юнгой, до того как попал к пиратам, и предложил его кандидатуру. Моряки обрадовались и сказали, что они с удовольствием бы приняли в свою команду крепкого мальчишку, который может отличить грот- от фок-мачты…

Вся эта незатейливая легенда и созданная иллюзия вполне убедили мальчика, и он поверил Питеру, спокойно шагнув в шлюпку к добродушного вида морякам, пересекая границу портала. И когда уже лодка была на приличном расстоянии от берега, Пэн крикнул в темноту:

— Ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут!

— Стивен Картер! — звонкий голос мальчишки разрезал тишину и отозвался эхом, отразившись от прибрежных скал.

— Удачи! Уверен, что ты обязательно станешь хорошим капитаном! — Питер улыбнулся и наконец закрыл портал — теперь он был абсолютно уверен, что мальчишка никогда не потеряет свою другую реальность.

Иллюзия мгновенно растворилась в ночи, а Пэн тяжело опустился на влажный песок, опираясь на руки. Он был обессилен — слишком много магии за один раз, которую он творил самостоятельно без поддержки волшебных браслетов. Феликс, который все время, что Питер играл для «потеряшки» спектакль, был рядом и наблюдал, подошел и, присев, осторожно коснулся плеча друга.

— Как ты, Питер?

— Нормально… Но чувство, будто из меня выкачали все силы, — Питер поднял голову и улыбнулся Феликсу измученной улыбкой. — И я чувствую, что мне нужно возвращаться, но почему-то не могу уйти…

— Есть один способ, но он довольно болезненный, и кто-то должен быть с тобой рядом в настоящей реальности, — Феликс обнял Питера за плечи и прижал к себе. — Давай я тебе помогу встать.

— Там со мной друг. Я уснул у него на руках… Думаю, что он должен быть рядом.

— Вот как? — Феликс закусил губу и ухмыльнулся. — То есть все-таки друг…

— Боже! Феликс, это не то о чем ты сейчас подумал! — Питер собрал остатки сил и саданул кулаком Странника в плечо. — Он друг!

— Эй! Успокойся! Сил нет, а удар хороший, — Феликс потер ушибленное место. — Друг так друг, как скажешь… Так ты готов вернуться?

— Я готов, — Питер уверенно кивнул головой.

— Надеюсь, твой друг сообразит, что должен будет сделать… — Феликс дал знак Уайзу, и ворон уселся на плечо Пэна. — Уайз, только не перестарайся, пожалуйста. Просто помоги ему проснуться…

Последние слова Феликса утонули в обволакивающей темноте, потому что Питер ощутил резкую сильную боль от впившихся в правое плечо острых когтей Уайза. Пэн застонал от боли, и его, размывая сумеречный Неверлэнд, поглотила уже хорошо знакомая бездна…

 

Робби Кэй почувствовал, что кто-то с силой трясет его за плечо, и услышал голос Кэлума:

— Роб! Роб, ты слышишь меня? — голос у друга был испуганный. — Проснись! Роб, просыпайся, твою мать!

— Я в порядке, Кэл, — Робби открыл глаза и посмотрел на Кэлума. Друг выглядел неважно — уставший, с темным кругами под глазами. — Ты что не спал всю ночь?

— Уснешь с тобой… То падаешь как подкошенный, то почти не дышишь, то стонешь так, как будто тебя на куски раздирают… Ты даже не представляешь, как ты страшно стонал… — только сейчас Робби увидел в глазах друга испуг и заметил дрожь в нервно-переплетаемых пальцах рук. — Не пугай меня так больше… С тобой точно все в порядке?

— Все хорошо, Кэл. Это просто был сон. Спасибо, что был рядом, — Робби улыбнулся и, протянув руку, ободряюще сжал дрожащие, соединенные в замок пальцы Кэлума. — Теперь моя очередь охранять твой сон. Хотя, нет… Я бы тоже еще поспал. Давай, укладывайся рядом, Хранитель снов.

Кэл уснул моментально, лишь коснувшись головой подушки — беспокойство бессонной ночи давало о себе знать. Робби некоторое время смотрел на спящего Кэлума, совершенно по-детски сложившего ладони под щеку, и наблюдал как напряженность в лице менялась на безмятежность. И уже засыпая под убаюкивающее ровное дыхание Кэла и погружаясь в обычный мир сновидений обычных людей, он улыбнулся, поймав себя на мысли, что ему невероятно повезло с друзьями в обеих реальностях…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потрясающий Питер Пэн кисти Anstay: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/2/9/3029340/82495953.jpg
> 
> И треки для атмосферы:
> 
> Florence and The Machine - Seven Devils: https://music.yandex.ru/album/521767/track/2820494
> 
> Ashes Remain - On My Own: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/ashes-remain-on-my-own-download.html


	10. Странные желания и неожиданные предложения

В настоящей реальности Робби Кэя ничего примечательного не происходило. Напряженная учеба отнимала почти все время и исключала даже какое-либо участие в съемках, поэтому приходилось отказываться от новых проектов и предложений, но для любимого регби и для редких тусовок с друзьями Робби все же находил время. И если днем рутинные дела порой наводили на Робби Кэя жуткую тоску, то ночью, в другой реальности ему скучать было некогда. С появлением пиратов в Неверлэнде забот у Питера Пэна прибавилось: помимо потерянных мальчиков, которых Хранитель отправлял в их другие реальности, приходилось контролировать визиты Капитана Джонса — как человек пусть и пиратской, но все же чести, он сдержал свое обещание, больше похожее на угрозу, и действительно появлялся на острове довольно часто. Обычно «Веселый Роджер» приплывал на закате солнца, и Питер всегда чувствовал приближение пиратского корабля к берегам Неверлэнда. Зачастую Пэн даже не присутствовал при таких визитах, посылая лишь свою Тень проследить, что установленные им правила не нарушаются Капитаном — выполнив условия их сделки, Киллиан получил беспрепятственный доступ к своей, как он сам ее называл, «собственности», но сойти на берег имел право только он один. И Джонс «играл по правилам» — в одиночестве сойдя на берег, не задерживаясь, уходил в свой темный портал. Но чаще Капитан Джонс приплывал на остров не один, а со своим «живым товаром» — это были исключительно мальчики-подростки. Они отличались возрастом, ростом, цветом волос и цветом кожи, но все они были по-своему красивыми — у Капитана, надо признать, был «нюх» на привлекательных мальчишек… И вот такие визиты уже требовали личного присутствия хозяина Неверлэнда, и Питер ненадолго появлялся, чтобы на время снять магическую защиту острова и исчезнуть вновь, не делая никаких попыток сблизиться с Джонсом. Надо сказать, что после их довольно холодного знакомства и Киллиан Джонс не слишком стремился подружиться с хозяином Неверлэнда. Нет, этот мальчик был ему по-прежнему чертовски интересен. Хуже — с каждым разом заинтересованность этим зеленоглазым дьяволенком только лишь росла.

**Ashes Remain — Change My Life**

Сначала Киллиан рассматривал его исключительно как товар, который можно было бы очень выгодно продать. Но он совершенно не представлял себе, как можно пленить Хранителя. Хотя у него были некоторые предположения, но для этого нужно было заслужить доверие Пэна, как минимум… Да и потом, продавать Хранителя как обычного мальчишку было бы глупо. А запрашивать за него огромные деньги — слишком сомнительно, что кто-то поверит, что Капитану удалось заполучить самого Питера Пэна. Люди верили в сказки, но не настолько… Потом, правда, нашелся покупатель, с которого Киллиан получил бы желанную плату, но все упиралось в то, что он не мог увести Хранителя в портал против его воли. А со временем Капитан Джонс стал ловить себя на мысли, что все чаще думает о пронзительных зеленых глазах и дерзкой улыбке. Что каждый раз, еще только подплывая к берегам Неверлэнда на закате солнца, он высматривает через подзорную трубу стройную хрупкую фигурку подростка с непокорными каштановыми вихрами, в его неизменной темно-зеленой куртке, на том самом утесе, где увидел его впервые. И всякий раз замирает, когда Питер неожиданно появляется, словно из ниоткуда и подолгу стоит, сложив руки на груди и наблюдая, как «Веселый Роджер» встает на якорь в океане на довольно приличном расстоянии от берега, и наблюдает, как от корабля отплывает шлюпка, которая доставит Капитана на берег. И в такие моменты Киллиану чертовски хочется верить, что Питер Пэн ждет именно его… Но каждый раз Капитан Джонс ловит в окуляре подзорной трубы насмешливый взгляд и кривую усмешку красивых губ, и в следующее мгновение Питер исчезает так же неожиданно, как и появляется, будто растворяется в воздухе. Как призрачный мираж или иллюзия… И порой Киллиану кажется, что это только иллюзия его желаний. Странных желаний…

Капитан Джонс отнюдь не был пуританином, да и образ жизни пирата диктовал свои правила. Чертовски простые правила — живи, не думая о том, что будет завтра и бери от жизни все, что нравится. И Киллиан жил и брал. Ему нравилось бороздить просторы океана, покорять штормовые волны. Нравилось стоять за штурвалом своего корабля и, ощущая в ладонях дрожь единения галеона с могущественным океаном, ловить попутные ветра, которые надували паруса «Веселого Роджера» и уносили в другие миры. В такие моменты он в полной мере понимал, что такое быть свободным. Ему нравилось ощущать в руке тяжесть золотых монет, которые приносил его «бизнес», нравились роскошные вещи, которые он иногда покупал, иногда выигрывал в карты, или кости, или в умело заключенном пари, иногда просто присваивал себе, смотря, как складывались обстоятельства. Ему нравились красивые женщины, которые стремились в его постель, оказавшись в плену его обаяния. Нравились привлекательные мужчины, которые, чего уж скрывать, время от времени тоже оказывались в его постели… Темные миры, с которыми приходилось иметь дело, вытаскивали самые тайные, скрываемые даже от самого себя желания. Киллиан Джонс был любовником опытным и искушенным. На его счету было множество любовных побед… Любовных… Нет, любовью это все назвать было нельзя хотя бы потому, что он никого никогда не любил… Если может быть только однажды… Но с тех пор любовь в его сердце больше не живет. Да без нее и легче. Особенно для пирата. Для пирата важнее одноразовый секс безо всяких обязательств и хорошая выпивка. А Киллиан ни с тем, ни с другим не испытывал проблем. А к бутылке доброго рома и вовсе имел особую привязанность. Порой, когда наваливалась тоска о прежней жизни, и воспоминания кружили в его голове хороводы, он намеренно напивался до состояния, когда мозг отключался, выключая и картинки прошлого в его памяти.

А теперь, когда прошлое привело Капитана Киллиана Джонса к берегам Неверлэнда, простые правила пиратской жизни стали ему неинтересны. Ему хотелось вернуться в прежнюю жизнь, хотелось вспомнить: каково это — снова любить всем сердцем и знать, что это взаимно. И эти странные желания вызывал дерзкий мальчик с холодным, проницательным взрослым взглядом и по-детски пухлыми губами, с которых хотелось урвать поцелуй… Питер Пэн с его миром, где рождаются новые сны. Киллиану казалось, что вся его жизнь в последнее время была каким-то сном… Страшным, странным, нелепым… И казалось, что поцелуй Хранителя Неверлэнда поможет ему проснуться. И он хотел проснуться, и хотел… Черт! Он хотел этого мальчика. Киллиан, несмотря на то, что поставлял мальчишек любителям юных тел и трепетных душ, считал такое влечение ненормальным и для себя неприемлемым. Но колдовские зеленые глаза, неожиданно ворвавшиеся в его жизнь, все перевернули, как океанский шторм, захлестывая большой корабль огромной волной, переворачивает его и тащит в свою пучину… Девятый вал, с которым невозможно совладать… Вот и Киллиан Джонс не устоял, поддаваясь соблазну запретного для себя чувства. Но это не любовь и даже не влюбленность. Нет. Это не его случай. И Киллиану хотелось бы думать, что то, что он ощущал, когда еще издали замечал знакомый силуэт на краю утеса — это то давно утраченное чувство. Но он знал, что этого не может быть, потому что когда-то сам собственноручно убил в своем сердце любовь. Тогда что же так пьянит и кружит голову? Всего лишь желание, Киллиан. Только лишь желание обладать. Но нельзя обладать призраком, который не известно когда появится и так же неожиданно исчезает. Хотя иногда Питер поджидал Капитана на берегу, чтобы переброситься с ним парой едких, саркастичных фраз. И это было больше похоже на игру, которую они оба с интересом поддерживали. Но однажды язвительные подколы внезапно переросли в довольно откровенный разговор, с ожидаемыми признаниями и неожиданным предложением.

Капитан Джонс нередко приплывал на остров со своим «живым товаром», и Питер все чаще наблюдал, как Киллиан уводил мальчишек с собой в зловещую темноту и возвращался один. В последнее время пират всегда возвращался из портала в Неверлэнд, но не спешил на свой корабль. Он шел на утес, на то место, где, бывало, замечал Питера, и подолгу там стоял, всматриваясь в океан, постепенно погружающийся в вечерние сумерки, словно ждал кого-то… И Пэну было странно видеть там, где они обычно проводили вечера с Феликсом, одинокую фигуру пирата во всем черном. И Питеру каждый раз хотелось спросить Джонса, что он пытается разглядеть в бескрайнем океанском просторе, спросить о темном портале и что за дела ведет там пират. Пэн, как мальчик неглупый, в общем-то, догадывался о «бизнесе» Киллиана Джонса, да и кое-что удалось узнать у Феликса, хоть друг и был немногословен. Догадывался, но почему-то не хотелось в это верить. Слишком уж не вязались красивые благородные черты лица и особенно светящиеся умом глаза Киллиана с теми делами, о которых думал Питер. Не зря же говорят, что глаза — это зеркало души. И вот именно в этих «зеркалах» Питер Пэн не видел жестокости, хитрости, подлости и всего прочего, что присуще пиратам. Зато часто видел… тоску. Догадки и предположения требовали доказательств или опровержений, и Питер подкараулил Капитана, когда тот приплыл один, чтобы задать ему несколько вопросов и, возможно, предложить сделку, если подозрения подтвердятся.

**Closure — Lie to Me**

— Капитан Джонс, я смотрю, ты сегодня снова в гордом одиночестве, — Пэн улыбнулся пирату во все свои тридцать два белоснежных зуба, сохраняя при этом уже хорошо знакомую Киллиану холодность в глазах. — Никого не удалось пленить на границах миров? Или просто красивые мальчики не попались?

— И я рад тебя видеть, Питер, — Киллиан остановился от парня в нескольких шагах и взглянул из-под бровей насмешливым взглядом. — Не повезло сегодня с красавчиками, как видишь, — Капитан развел руками. — Но может ты захочешь выручить бедного пирата? За тебя можно было бы получить очень хорошие деньги… Я бы даже сказал — огромные…

— Так ты продаешь всех этих несчастных мальчишек? — Киллиан долго молчал, задумчиво глядя на океан, и Питер ждал и надеялся, что пират ответит — «нет», даже если это будет ложь. Но Капитан кивнул головой, а Пэн почувствовал внутри что-то невыносимо мерзкое и жутко неприятное, будто проглотил огромного дождевого червя, и он извивается в желудке в попытках выбраться наружу, вызывая тошноту. Питер уже догадывался об участи несчастных мальчишек, но все же не удержался от вопроса. — Кому ты их продаешь и для чего?

— Ты действительно хочешь об этом знать, Питер? — Киллиан впервые, с тех пор как получил этот «бизнес» в наследство, испытывал неловкость, глядя в проницательные зеленые глаза собеседника. Питер молча уверенно кивнул, и Капитан вздохнул. — Ну, хорошо, раз ты так настаиваешь… Покупатели бывают разные — это могут быть как мужчины, так и женщины. Но всех их объединяет одно — любовь к красивым юным мальчикам… Иногда я получаю заказ на определенный типаж: рыжий с зелеными глазами или голубоглазый брюнет; бывает, что для клиента важен характер или особенности: молчаливый или со шрамами, например. Тогда я специально, убивая кучу времени, выискиваю таких на границах миров, где часто встречаются потерянные мальчишки. Не все сразу попадают в Неверлэнды… Но зачастую это бывают странники — они не теряются на границах миров, они путешествуют, «скользя» по мирам, как и пираты. Но если мы это делаем для извлечения выгоды и с целью наживы, то для странников — это образ жизни. И я охочусь за нужным мне «товаром», потому что знаю, что заинтересованный клиент хорошо заплатит за мои услуги. Иногда я перекупаю мальчишек у других пиратов, которые собираются продать их на обычных невольничьих рынках, откуда мало-мальски симпатичные ребятки гарантированно оказываются в дешевых борделях. Мои же клиенты обычно покупают мальчиков как компаньонов, иногда как эскорт — женщины порой так развлекаются… Но чаще это все тот же секс… У людей, видишь ли, бывают разные запросы и желания. Так почему бы не воспользоваться людскими слабостями и не заработать на этом деньжат? Красивые мальчики очень ценятся на рынке секса и разврата, а за некоторые экземпляры можно и вовсе получить баснословную сумму, — Киллиан усмехнулся — его так и подмывало сказать: «особенно с таким характером, как твой».

— Но ты это делаешь с ними против их воли, Джонс! — Питер даже задохнулся от злости. — Это мерзко!

— Согласен, — пират кивнул и прищурился. — Это мерзко, подло, низко, гадко, отвратительно… Видишь, я тоже знаю много всяких определений тому, чем занимаюсь. Но я пират, а это мой «бизнес», — Киллиан пожал плечами. — И он относительно «чистый»… Я не нападаю на другие корабли, не граблю, не убиваю… Вру, конечно… Убиваю, но только если в целях самообороны и для защиты своей команды. И я занимаюсь продажей мальчишек не потому, что мне это нравится… Я был вынужден, после того как мне достались от старшего брата и «Веселый Роджер» со всей командой, и этот «бизнес», а теперь еще и этот портал, — Джонс кивнул в сторону темной субстанции. — Корабль нужно на что-то содержать, как, впрочем, и команду… А потом порой случается и так, что я вытаскиваю мальчишек из куда большего дерьма, чем сексрабство…

— Благодетель Киллиан Джонс… — Питер скривил красивые губы в презрительной усмешке. — А что же случилось со старшим Джонсом?

— Он умер, — Киллиан произнес это таким спокойным тоном, что Питер не мог понять — это давно пережитая утрата или равнодушие.

— Оу, сочувствую… — скорее всего, Киллиан Джонс все же тосковал о потерянном брате, и Питеру было искренне его жаль.

— Не стоит, Питер… Если бы ты знал моего брата, то вряд ли его смерть вызвала бы у тебя хоть каплю жалости, — Киллиан помрачнел и голубые глаза стали свинцовыми. Видимо, отношения между братьями были довольно напряженными, и, судя по всему, воспоминания младшему Джонсу были неприятны.

— Хорошо, вернемся к нашему делу, Киллиан, — на самом деле, Питеру было жутко интересно узнать о прошлом Капитана, но сейчас нужно было решить вопрос, который волновал его куда больше. — Если тебя интересуют только деньги, то может я буду выкупать твой «живой товар»? Давай заключим сделку — каждый раз, когда ты будешь приплывать сюда с очередным мальчишкой, я буду давать ему право выбора: пойти с тобой, уйти в свою реальность или остаться в Неверлэнде. Но только ты должен будешь честно рассказывать, что ждет мальчонку в твоем портале. Если он выберет тебя, то я не буду чинить никаких препятствий, но если выбор будет в мою пользу, то ты продашь мне имя за сумму, которая тебя устроит. Идет?

Киллиан некоторое время обдумывал сделанное Пэном предложение, прищурив голубые глаза и потирая щетину на щеке, но потом протянул Питеру руку и улыбнулся:  
— Меня устраивает твое предложение, парень. По рукам!

Питер, не задумываясь, пожал правую ладонь Капитана Джонса:  
— А еще расскажешь мне о темных порталах и о своих морских приключениях, согласен?

И получив утвердительный ответ, Питер улыбнулся Киллиану широкой, открытой, добродушной улыбкой впервые за все время их знакомства…

Поначалу, после заключения сделки, между Пэном и Капитаном Джонсом были исключительно деловые отношения, которые они вели по хорошо отработанной схеме. Всякий раз, когда Киллиан прибывал на остров с очередным мальчиком, он давал особый сигнал, играя на свирели, полученной от хозяина Неверлэнда, незатейливую мелодию, и где бы Питер в тот момент ни находился, он неизменно появлялся возле темного портала, где поджидал его Джонс. И каждый раз, согласно правилам этой игры, Питер давал мальчикам выбор — уйти с Киллианом или остаться с ним. Чаще мальчишки выбирали Питера и свою другую реальность, куда хотели вернуться, но затерявшись на границах миров, не могли. Но были и такие, которые уходили с Джонсом, несмотря на все то, о чем им честно рассказывал Капитан. Питера всякий раз передергивало от этих рассказов, потому что Киллиан в подробностях и без утайки рассказывал о том, какая жизнь ждет мальчишек в том мире, что скрывает темный загадочно мерцающий полог. И каждый раз хотелось кричать от отчаянья, когда он смотрел, как исчезает в портале очередной мальчик, которого ему, Питеру Пэну, не удалось спасти, потому что тот добровольно выбрал тьму.

— В темноте нет ничего плохого, Питер, — сказал как-то Киллиан, глядя на его реакцию. — Ты замечал, что когда закрываешь глаза, то чувства обостряются? Так и в темных порталах открываются тайные желания, скрытые пороки и страсти, которые люди прячут даже от самих себя. И это просто их выбор.

Но Пэну от осознания того, что мальчишки сами выбирали темный путь, не становилось легче. Вдобавок ко всему, в Неверлэнде стали задерживаться те, кто не мог определиться — куда ему хочется больше, и теперь приходилось пересматривать некоторые правила, установленные в Неверлэнде. Теперь такие «потеряшки» не отправлялись сразу в их другие реальности, а переходили под опеку Феликса, к радости последнего, надо заметить. Потому что Питер Пэн, появляясь в Неверлэнде, теперь все больше времени проводил с Капитаном Джонсом — последняя сделка их невероятно сблизила. И хотя Питер убеждал Феликса, что это только чисто деловые отношения, но сам все реже появлялся у костра в лагере, а их вечерние посиделки на утесе и вовсе были забыты. Вернее, компанию Питеру на его любимом утесе теперь составлял Капитан Джонс, который со своими рассказами о морских приключениях был, видимо, куда более интересным собеседником, чем молчаливый Странник. Пэн порывался несколько раз познакомить их, но у Феликса не возникало ни малейшего желания возобновлять знакомство с тем, по чьей вине он оказался пусть и в добровольном, но все же в заточении. И он находил сотни причин, чтобы даже не встречаться с Капитаном. Но, не доверяя пирату и его «дружеским» отношениям с Питером, следил за ним через Уайза, который исправно ему обо все докладывал. Судя по всему, волноваться было пока не о чем — или Джонс изменился, или вел какую-то очень хитрую игру, но пока играл по правилам Питера Пэна, и ни разу за все время не нарушил их. Питер даже настолько доверял Капитану, что снял магическую защиту с острова, чтобы Джонс мог в любое время беспрепятственно сходить на берег Неверлэнда со своими пленниками. И Феликс решил, что будет и дальше наблюдать за этой парочкой и вмешается только тогда, когда ситуация изменится или Джонс начнет нарушать правила. В общем, Феликс обрадовался, когда мальчишки стали оставаться в Неверленде, и у него появилась своя компания, которая отвлекала от Питера с его Капитаном Джонсом, упоминания о котором всякий раз приводили Странника в бешенство, и его все время подмывало рассказать Пэну правду о его новом друге. Но тогда бы пришлось рассказать и всю правду о себе, а Феликса пугали последствия этой правды. И он обрывал разговор всякий раз, как только Питер начинал говорить о Джонсе. Ревновал ли он? Возможно… Глупое сердце, несмотря на то что никогда не дождется взаимности, каждый раз билось быстрее, оживая только лишь оттого, что Питер просто был рядом. Как бы это странно ни звучало, но благодаря Питеру Пэну Феликс жил… И его страшило то, что однажды сердце замрет, как это уже случалось, благодаря все тому же Капитану Джонсу, будь он неладен. Но в то же время другой Джонс спас его. И теперь он одновременно и ненавидел эту семейку, и был ей благодарен. Феликс надеялся, что их пути больше никогда не сойдутся. Но по злой иронии судьба не только свела их пути, но и столкнула их лицом к лицу…

У Пэна с Феликсом была договоренность, что если он не появляется в Неверлэнде, когда Джонс приплывает с очередным мальчиком, то тогда на встречу должен будет отправиться Феликс. Капитан был предупрежден о таком варианте, и ему было совершенно все равно, от кого он получит причитающееся вознаграждение за свой «живой товар». А вот Феликс надеялся, что такого никогда не случится. Вы замечали, что когда отчаянно чего-то боишься, то это обязательно происходит? Вот согласно этому гребаному закону, однажды и произошло то, чего Феликс так страшился — Питер не появился в Неверлэнде, когда с берега донеслась незамысловатая мелодия свирели. Наверное не смог, потому что Капитан приплыл намного раньше, чем обычно, и теперь Странника ожидала встреча с тем, от беспощадного взгляда которого замирало когда-то его сердце, и предстояло вспоминать о том, после чего остались шрамы и пустота в груди… Но с другой стороны, Феликсу хотелось узнать о судьбе человека, которого он спас когда-то от неминуемой гибели. Да и договор с Питером Пэном нарушать было нельзя. Оставалось лишь только уповать на то, что Капитан Джонс не узнает в молчаливом и суровом Феликсе того юного Странника, что когда-то смог от него ускользнуть.

Феликс в сопровождении Уайза бесшумной тенью выскользнул из леса прямо к черному порталу. Он сразу увидел пирата, стоящего в десятке метров и мальчишку — очередную жертву Джонса, который сидел, обхватив руками подтянутые колени к груди, и, положив голову на них, задумчиво смотрел на искрящийся в лучах яркого солнца океан. Капитан Джонс, который стоял к Феликсу спиной и выжидающе вглядывался на край утеса далеко уходящего в океан, не замечал его появления, и у Странника была пара минут, чтобы рассмотреть, что Джонс изменился со времени их последней встречи. Прежний Джонс был слегка полноват и никогда не носил коротких стрижек и коротких кожаных курток, предпочитая длинные волосы, перехваченные широкой лентой, громоздкий длиннополый плащ, в складках которого можно было спрятать целый арсенал оружия и всегда носил дурацкую шляпу, с уродливыми перьями, снимая ее только на ночь. А этот… Или кто-то выдавал себя за Капитана Джонса, или время пошло пирату на пользу, изменив до неузнаваемости…

— Питер не смог прийти, Джонс, сегодня сделку проведу я, — Феликс буквально заставил произнести себя эти слова и, глядя, как медленно к нему поворачивается Капитан, замер в ожидании, страшась столкнуться с пиратом взглядом, но глаз не отводил.

Джонс повернулся, и Феликс обомлел, глядя в глубоко посаженные, умные, с озорным огоньком, искрящиеся голубые глаза…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Ashes Remain - Change My Life: http://ru.redmp3.su/9827334/ashes-remain-change-my-life.html
> 
> Closure - Lie to Me: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2730508/track/23636010


	11. Если в сердце пустота...

— Ну, здравствуй, Феликс… А я уж думал, что мне никогда не удастся тебя выманить, — открытая, немного смущенная, так хорошо знакомая Феликсу улыбка из прошлого.

— Киллиан?! — в это невозможно было поверить, потому что невозможно было даже представить… — Киллиан Джонс… — Феликс не верил своим глазам — он думал о вероятности их встречи, но был уверен, что этого никогда уже не произойдет.

— А я вот вряд ли тебя признал бы… В тебе трудно узнать того веселого и беззаботного Странника, странствующего по мирам, которого я когда-то знал… — по реакции парня Киллиан не мог понять, был ли он вообще рад их встрече или все слишком неожиданно. — Ты очень изменился… Лишь глаза остались все те же — голубовато-зеленые, пытливые и с теми самыми прожилками плавящейся зелени, когда ты становишься слишком эмоционален… Вот как сейчас.

— А я не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова… С каких пор ты стал Капитаном «Веселого Роджера»? И куда делся твой ублюдочный братец? — Феликс скривился только от одного лишь воспоминания о Лиаме Джонсе.

— Это долгая история, — Киллиан махнул рукой и усмехнулся. — Но если в двух словах… Братец слишком необдуманно махал своим кортиком… — Капитан многозначительно посмотрел на собеседника. — Уж тебе ли этого не знать, Феликс… Вот за свою необдуманность, видимо, и поплатился — кто-то вогнал ему в сердце его же кортик, — Киллиан пожал плечами, словно это был очевидный исход для Лиама Джонса. — А его команда нашла меня и упросила стать их Капитаном.

— Не думал, что ты согласишься. Ты же презирал брата именно за то, что тот был пиратом. Презирал и любил одновременно…

— Он был моим братом, Феликс. Родственная кровь рождает порой необъяснимые чувства. Презирал за то, чем он занимался, а любил… Я любил его, несмотря ни на что, как брат любит брата, — тень грусти промелькнула на лице Киллиана. — И потом он заботился обо мне.

— Заботился… Вот только Лиама интересовала во всем исключительно собственная выгода… Он заботился о тебе, как пастух заботится об овечке, которую собирается принести в жертву, — Феликс усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Так что же заставило благородного, образованного Киллиана, которого океан привлекал только лишь как объект для изучения, встать на путь пиратства? Да еще и заниматься таким «бизнесом», который не слишком-то в чести у самих пиратов…

— Послушай, Феликс, — Джонс потер ладонью шею, взъерошил волосы на затылке, раздумывая над своим ответом, — иногда жизненные обстоятельства складываются так, что приходится заниматься тем, что не совсем тебе по душе. Но со временем втягиваешься и привыкаешь… Тем более что «такой бизнес», — Капитан изобразил в воздухе кавычки и передразнил Феликса, — приносит очень даже неплохой доход, что немаловажно. Особенно когда у тебя есть некие обязательства по долгам дорогого братца, — Киллиан втянул сквозь зубы воздух и смачно сплюнул на золотистый песок. — И меня все это не слишком радует… А вот тебя я видеть чертовски рад!

— Не могу тебе сказать того же, Киллиан, подозревая, что за долги «повесил» на тебя дражайший братишка, — Феликс сложил руки на груди и закусил губу.

— А раньше ты говорил, что твое сердце начинает биться чаще, радуясь мне, — в голубых глазах мелькнула грусть.

— Это было до того, как Лиам вогнал в мое сердце свой отравленный заклинанием кортик, остановив его и забрав то чувство, которое там тогда жило, — вспоминать было больно… Господи, он впервые за все время снова ощущал боль…

 **Ashes Remain — Keep Me Breathing**

Не так представлял себе их встречу Феликс… Киллиан Джонс был когда-то самым близким и дорогим ему человеком, которого он любил всем сердцем. Если бы сердце Феликса могло чувствовать в полной мере, то его бы разорвало сейчас от боли… Хорошо, что оно почти мертво. Но в памяти пульсировали воспоминания о тех страшных событиях, которые, наваливаясь порой, насылали на него проклятие бессонных ночей. И тогда Феликс возвращался в мрачную мастерскую темного мага и снова видел Лиама Джонса в его неизменном черном кожаном плаще и со зловещей ухмылкой на лице, изуродованном шрамами. Видел заинтересованный взгляд Киллиана, склонившегося над картой миров и их границ и что-то обсуждающего с Лиамом и темным магом. Феликс не особо прислушивался к их разговору — он просто любовался красавцем Киллианом, с которым как-то случайно встретился в одном из темных миров, и с тех пор они были неразлучны, став лучшими друзьями. А старшему Джонсу не слишком нравилась их дружба — Феликс видел это по недовольно поджатым губам и злому цепкому взгляду, когда Лиам видел их вместе — возможно, это была банальная ревность, возможно, он видел нечто большее между ними чем просто дружба… И оказался прав, потому что со временем Феликс понял, что влюблен этого мужчину с умными, немного озорными голубыми глазами… Он был влюблен в Киллиана Джонса. Было ли это чувство взаимным? Феликсу казалось, что — да… Но они оба молчали об этом. А потом стало поздно… Слишком поздно…

Феликсу навсегда врезался в память кортик с золотой рукоятью и со зловеще красным сверкающим в ней рубином, которым Лиам замахнулся, намереваясь ударить им младшего брата. Феликс отчетливо помнит все дальнейшие события, которые развивались с пугающей скоростью. Он помнит растерянность Киллиана, помнит, как оттолкнул его, заслонив собой от удара, помнит, как легко вошел кортик в его грудь, прямо в сердце. Помнит глаза Киллиана полные ужаса. Помнит сильные руки, которые подхватили его, оседающего на пол. Помнит, как Киллиан что-то кричал, прижимая его к себе. Он помнит ощущение, как магия, которой, видимо, было наделено оружие, забирала из его сердца жившую там любовь. И он хотел сказать Киллиану, что любит его, но не смог, потому что уже не чувствовал к нему любви… Помнит, как неожиданно за его спиной возникла мерцающая серебристая поверхность темного портала. Помнит торжество во взгляде Лиама Джонсона и его слова, что ему было, в общем-то, все равно чье любящее сердце оживило магию. Он помнит, как отчаянье во взгляде Киллиана сменилось решимостью, когда он, взявшись за рукоять кортика, что-то прошептал ему прямо в губы и, целуя, выдернул лезвие из груди, отбрасывая кортик в сторону… И в тот момент кортик забрал не только любовь из его сердца, но и жизнь. Помнит, как Киллиан отпустил его почти безжизненное тело, и огромный белый ворон, взявшийся из ниоткуда и вцепившийся своими острыми когтями в плечо, тащил его в темный портал… Он помнит, но ничего не скажет Киллиану, ни о том что он чувствовал тогда, ни о том что произошло потом… Как очнулся в одном из темных миров в небольшой каморке, судя по запаху лекарств, в доме у Целителя, и по затянувшимся ранам на груди от кортика и на плече — три страшные борозды от когтей ворона, понял, что провел в беспамятстве несколько дней. Он был жив, как ни странно, но вот только больше ничего не чувствовал — ни боли, ни любви, ни сожалений, ни ненависти, ни отчаянья, ни злости, ни страха… Ничего… Пусто… Мертвое сердце ничего не чувствует. И он каждый раз прокручивал засевшие в памяти воспоминания, стараясь воскресить в своем сердце хоть какие-то чувства, и не находил покоя. Понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы узнать, что ему может помочь только встреча с Хранителем снов. Удивительный белый ворон с красными глазами, спасший ему жизнь, которого, как выяснилось, звали Уайз, и который теперь принадлежал Страннику, подсказал, как разыскать путь в Неверлэнд. Верил ли Феликс в Питеров Пэнов? До всего случившегося с ним, определенно — нет. Но когда Целитель дает тебе не так много времени, до того как ты навсегда исчезнешь, растворившись в мирах, ты начнешь не только верить в сказки, но и искать путь в загадочный Неверлэнд. И на пути к Хранителю, к страшным воспоминаниям из прошлого добавились не менее ужасающие вещи. И только здесь, в Неверлэнде, который Феликс так долго искал, он не вспоминал о том, что с ним произошло, и о том, что пришлось пережить. А мертвое сердце вспоминало, что когда-то умело отстукивать мерный ритм, и снова делало робкие попытки возрождения, воскрешая и утраченные чувства. Но только лишь тогда, когда Питер находился рядом… Феликс может о многом рассказать Киллиану, но не станет этого делать. Незачем… Уже незачем.

— Господи, как же я не хотел снова встречаться с Лиамом. Думал, что уж в Неверлэнде ему меня точно не найти. Зря надеялся… — Феликс тяжело вздохнул. — И если бы не обещание, которое я дал Питеру, то никогда бы здесь не появился. Хотя хорошо, что все так вышло. Я надеялся, что Лиаму воздастся по заслугам. А каждый раз вспоминая о нем, мечтал расправиться с ним. Устал от воспоминаний, — парень прикрыл глаза, словно действительно чувствовал жуткую усталость. — И если бы он мне встретился в другом мире, а не в Неверлэнде, убил бы. А теперь выходит, что уже и некого…

— То есть, ты не знал, что это я, и шел на встречу с Лиамом? — Киллиан был удивлен. — Феликс, ты уже один раз поплатился за свою отвагу…

— В этот раз мне уже было не чего терять… Человека с мертвым сердцем дважды убить нельзя… Да и я уже, как ты верно заметил, не тот глупый юный Странник.

 **Ashes Remain — After All This**

Киллиан смотрел в постоянно меняющие свой цвет глаза и видел в них боль, которую Феликсу не удавалось скрывать, хотя он и пытался это делать. И ему отчаянно хотелось сказать самому дорогому когда-то для него человеку, что и ему невыносимо больно обо всем вспоминать, что ему безумно жаль, что так все произошло, но прошлого уже не изменишь, что благодарен Феликсу за то, что он отвел предназначавшийся Киллиану смертельный удар кортика брата, что жалеет об упущенном моменте, когда не успел сказать самого главного… Что любит… Не успел и теперь не скажет никогда… Потому что утратил эту способность в тот момент, когда закрывал темный портал с попавшим в него Феликсом. Киллиан многое знал о темных порталах и о ритуале для их закрытия. Он вспомнил о нем, когда передавал почти безжизненное тело Феликса в лапы своего белого ворона, мысленно умоляя Уайза спасти того, кого он любил. Он вспомнил, что через темные порталы могут перейти все, у кого мертвое сердце, возрождаясь в другом мире. Он вспомнил, что должен сделать, чтобы получить «ключ», закрывающий портал. Темные порталы можно открыть с помощью магии, заполучив светлую душу и любящее сердце, а для того, чтобы закрыть эти порождения тьмы нужно добавить к «ключу» темную душу и жестокое сердце… А вот Лиам, видимо, не был осведомлен о том, как работают «ключи», иначе бы не стал убивать темного мага, с которым не поделил карту, с которой все и началось. Чем, надо сказать, облегчил задачу младшему брату. И Киллиан вполне отдавал себе отчет на что идет, когда вырывал кортик из рук Лиама, с намерениями во что бы не стало закрыть портал, и когда не обращал внимания на проклятия брата, который называл его безумцем, стоя на коленях перед мерцающей тьмой, в которую так стремился попасть. Может быть Киллиан и обезумел, но отчаянно надеялся, что все то, что он собирается сделать, поможет его Страннику найти место, где он сможет жить с пустотой мертвого сердца в груди. Надеялся, что его красноглазый белый ворон, с которым они вместе изучили много темных миров и их законов, поможет отыскать Феликсу нужный путь. Очень надеялся и верил, когда собственной рукой вогнал кортик по самую рукоять в сердце родного брата, которого, несмотря ни на что, любил… Тот самый кортик, отравленный заклинанием, в котором уже были любящее сердце и светлая душа Феликса и темная душа мага, убитого обезумевшим Лиамом. Он не расскажет, как смотрел через зеркальную поверхность портала в угасающие глаза брата и чувствовал через рукоять кортика, как затихает его жестокое сердце, становясь тем самым последним недостающим компонентом «ключа». Он не расскажет, что Лиам перед смертью все же сказал, что весь этот страшный ритуал нужен был для того, чтобы кортик привел его к Хранителю снов. Оказывается, только любящее и преданное сердце может привести к холодному сердцу Хранителя. Разве вера в глупые сказки стоила стольких жизней? Киллиан не расскажет, что когда убивал брата, то даже не дрогнула рука, потому что он не верил в сказки про Хранителей, но верил, что этим спасает Феликса. Он не расскажет, что когда резал кортиком мерцающее темнотой полотно портала, чувствовал, что из его сердца уходила любовь, а пустоту заполняла жестокость — портал забирал очередную жертву… Он знал, что расплатиться за содеянное, и не жалел об этом. Этот чертов портал забрал у него Феликса, пусть подавится и его любовью — Киллиану она больше не нужна… Феликсу незачем знать, что, схлопнувшись, портал забрал не только любовь из его сердца, но и тот злополучный кортик, оставив лишь, как напоминание, сверкающий красный рубин, вывалившийся из рукоятки кортика. Он не расскажет, что стал пиратом только потому, что знал — Странники путешествуют по мирам, и что, может быть, когда-нибудь он отыщет Феликса и убедится, что все сделал правильно. Он хотел бы сказать все это Феликсу, но никогда не скажет, потому что любовь осталась в прошлом, растворившись в исчезнувшем темном портале, а прошлое не стоит ворошить. И наверное, нужно было бы все забыть, но Киллиан не хотел, и красный рубин в перстне на руке служил ему напоминанием о том, что когда-то он умел любить…

— А Уайз, я так понимаю, тебе ничего обо мне не доложил… Хитрец… — Джонс улыбнулся.

Ворон, все это время молча сидевший на плече у Феликса, встрепенулся и громко каркнул.

— И тебе привет, вредная птица! — Киллиан засмеялся. — Сменил хозяина, Уайз, и клюв на замке держишь?

— Так это твой ворон? — Феликс был непросто удивлен, он был шокирован. — А я все никак не мог вспомнить — откуда он появился…

— Был когда-то моим, но теперь он твой. У ворона-проводника только один хозяин, с которым он поддерживает ментальную связь. Тогда он выбрал тебя, Феликс. Вернее, я попросил, чтобы он выбрал тебя… — ворон перелетел на плечо бывшего хозяина и клювом несколько раз легко ущипнул Киллиана за ухо. — Я тоже скучал, Уайз. Спасибо тебе… Ты знаешь за что, — Джонс пальцем потеребил перья на голове птицы и снова посмотрел на Феликса. — Как ты здесь оказался, Феликс?

— Уайз подсказал, что нужно сделать, чтобы оживить сердце, и первым шагом был Неверлэнд. И теперь я что-то сомневаюсь в его подсказках, — Феликс улыбался, глядя на встречу старых приятелей — Уайз смешно, как заправский попугай, топтался на плече Капитана Джонса и больше смахивал на дурашливого белого ару, чем на мудрого ворона. — Хотя… Я все же попал сюда, да вот задержался, как видишь… Не захотел, чтобы Питер переправлял меня в мою реальность. Я и сам уже забыл, как она выглядит… И слишком много миров перемешались в моем подсознании.

Феликс не стал говорить Киллиану, что временно оставил свою другую реальность последнему хозяину, и что он намеренно пришел в Неверлэнд за сердцем Хранителя, чтобы обменять его на свою свободу.

— А твое сердце?..

— Оно по-прежнему почти мертво… И я знаю, что мое сердце ожило бы в моей реальности, но, видно, не судьба, — Феликс пожал плечами и грустно улыбнулся.

— Я слышал еще, что мертвое сердце может оживить поцелуй Хранителя.

— Только если Хранитель любит того, кому дарит свой поцелуй… И это не мой случай, — по печальному взгляду Феликса, устремленному на край утеса, Киллиан Джонс понял, что Странник хорошо знает, о чем говорит. — Но когда Питер рядом, оно всегда оживает. Вернее, делает попытки, — Феликс перевел взгляд на Капитана. — И благодаря Питеру, я все еще жив… В Неверлэнде отпущенное мне время остановилось. А мне остается только надеяться, что все еще может измениться…

— Ты надеешься, что Питер полюбит тебя и вернет в твое мертвое сердце жизнь?

— Надеялся, пока не появился ты, Капитан Джонс… — Феликс сложил на груди руки и подозрительно посмотрел на Джонса. — А что привело тебя на остров, Киллиан? Что тебе нужно в Неверлэнде?

 **Ashes Remain — Come Alive**

Капитан Джонс бы мог сказать Феликсу, что он оказался здесь совершенно случайно, но это было бы подозрительно, учитывая, что на расстоянии в несколько десятков метров его ждет темнота портала. Нет, он потратил годы, чтобы найти этот Неверлэнд, который проявился после того, как портал закрылся, на той самой карте, с которой все и началось. Киллиан знал, что его любовь, принесенная в жертву тому самому порталу, открытому с помощью магии, откроет другой темный портал. И он нашел его, благодаря карте убитого Лиамом мага и с помощью некоторых записей и секстанта, доставшихся ему в наследство от брата. Все это так… Но на самом деле, Киллиан все время чувствовал зов кортика, которым он закрывал темный портал в мастерской мага. И именно этот зов привел его к берегам этого Неверлэнда и к пологу зловеще мерцающей темноты. И продажа мальчишек — это только лишь прикрытие того, что действительно делает пират в этом темном портале. Все это время Киллиан пытается отыскать тот самый кортик и верит, что когда найдет вещицу, то вновь обретет любовь в своем сердце… Или ему мог бы помочь Питер Пэн, если бы… Но пирату любовь ни к чему. Пират из всего извлекает только выгоду.

— Видимо, то же самое, Феликс, что и тебе…

Странник не мог понять, что имел в виду Капитан Джонс, и пытался прочитать ответ в его глазах, ставших неожиданно свинцово-серыми, как штормовой океан.

— Видишь ли, я многое узнал и о Неверлэндах и о Хранителях. А ты так и не научился врать… — Киллиан усмехнулся. — Ты ведь пришел сюда из одного из темных миров за сердцем Питера Пэна, Феликс, не так ли?

И этот вопрос Джонса сработал как спусковой крючок для спокойного и невозмутимого парня — он буквально подлетел к Киллиану и схватил его за грудки:  
— Не смей трогать его, Киллиан! Его сердце не для тебя!

— А для кого? Для тебя? — Капитану было немного не по себе от такой внезапности — глаза парня с каждой секундой становились темнее, и такого Феликса он не знал.

— И не для меня, к сожалению… Но если с ним что-то случится… — Феликс скрипнул зубами, сдерживая вспыхнувшую ярость, и Уайз, что до этого момента сидел на плече у пирата, перескочил на плечо хозяина и теперь, не мигая, смотрел своими «кровавыми бусинами» на Джонса.

— Ты мне угрожаешь, Феликс? — Киллиана не пугали океанские шторма, а разозлившийся Странник и подавно. Он ухмыльнулся. — И что же ты сделаешь, если с Питером что-то случится?

— Я. Собственными. Руками. Вырву. Тебе. Сердце, — Феликс отчетливо произносил каждое слово, глядя в глаза когда-то любимого им человека, и не сомневался, что сделает это не раздумывая.

А Киллиан Джонс смотрел в черные глаза, нависшего над им Феликса, и думал, что совсем не знает этого человека с потемневшим суровым взглядом… Странник был похож на Темного Ангела — бледное лицо, холодные пустые глаза, побелевшие губы… Киллиану даже показалось, что у парня как будто внезапно выросли черные крылья, которые заслоняли солнечный свет, погружая все вокруг во тьму. Или это немигающий взгляд абсолютно черных глаз обволакивал Киллиана густой, липкой, удушающей темнотой?.. Показалось даже, что глаза на секунду стали желтыми… И становилось жутко от этого убийственного взгляда…

Если бы Киллиан знал, что в том темном мире, откуда в Неверлэнд пришел Феликс, и где у него остались некие обязательства, парень был жестоким, беспощадным убийцей, то был бы куда осторожнее. Цепной пес Верховного Темного Мага. Весь облаченный в одежды черного цвета, который контрастировал с его светлыми волосами, затянутый в облегченные кожаные латы, с развивающимся за плечами плащом. И можно было бы его принять за ангела, пусть даже и темного, с красивыми чертами лица, хоть и не выражающим никаких эмоций, если бы не его желтые глаза… Глаза зверя, горящий взгляд которых на всех наводил ужас. Феликс беспрекословно исполнял приказы своего хозяина, который вложил в его пустое сердце жестокость, равнодушие и преданность. Безжалостному убийце было, по сути, все равно, кто и за что попадал под его острую смертоносную секиру — мужчины, женщины, дети… Со временем он вообще потерял счет своим жертвам. Феликс был предан своему хозяину, действовал в его интересах и приказы не обсуждал. И со временем он получил доверие Темного Мага, а вместе с ним и странную просьбу взамен на свою свободу… Поэтому и оказался в Неверлэнде.

— Я понял тебя, Феликс, — пиратская жизнь научила Капитана Джонса выкручиваться из любой ситуации, извлекая для себя выгоду, ну или, по крайней мере, не оставаясь внакладе. — Но мы ведь в Неверлэнде… И нам обоим нужен Питер. Может, сыграем по правилам — кого он выберет сам?

Феликс еще некоторое время смотрел в глаза Киллиана, ставшие вновь голубыми, раздумывая над его предложением, потом резко выпрямился и разжал свою хватку:  
— Хорошо, Киллиан. По крайней мере — это честно… И давай уже займемся делом, а то мальчонка заждался, — Феликс замолчал, обдумывая, что делать дальше.

— Я думаю, что мальчишке не стоит оставаться в Неверлэнде. Он мог слышать наш разговор и расскажет все Питеру, — Капитан оглянулся на неподвижно-сидящего на довольно приличном от них расстоянии мальчика. — А я думаю, что это не в наших интересах, чтобы Пэн все узнал.

— Может ты и прав, — Феликс задумчиво рассматривал симпатичного рыжего мальчишку, который, судя по всему, задремал. — Но по правилам я должен спросить мальчика, что выберет он.

— Послушай, правила иногда ведь можно и нарушить, — Киллиан усмехнулся, а в глазах мелькнули озорные искорки. — Давай так — я забираю мальчика и даю тебе право сделать первый ход в нашей игре. А ты можешь сказать Пэну, что я был один.

И в тот момент, когда Феликс был уже готов согласиться, он заметил какое-то движение на утесе — солнце начинало клониться к горизонту, и это было время Питера Пэна.

— Мальчик останется в Неверлэнде, и дальше пусть с ним Питер разбирается, — Феликс высматривал знакомый силуэт, пытаясь понять — не померещилось ли ему. — Сколько ты хочешь, Киллиан за мальчишку?

Капитан Джонс оглянулся, устремив взгляд в том же направлении, куда напряженно всматривался парень, но ничего не заметил и снова повернулся к Феликсу:  
— Я пират, и мне простительна подлость, а вот тебя Питер считает своим другом… Забирай. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что здорово рискуешь.

— Что, ты даже ничего не попросишь взамен? — Феликс перевел удивленный взгляд на Киллиана.

— Ну, почему? — Джонс прищурился и растянул губы в довольной усмешке. — Тебе — мальчишка, а мне — право первого хода. Как тебе такое предложение?

Феликс увидел, как на утесе появилась пара волков, и знакомая стройная фигура Питера Пэна, материализовавшись на краю утеса, направилась в их сторону. Сердце Странника радостно трепыхнулось в груди. И он, поспешно кивнув пирату, соглашаясь с его условиями, протянул правую руку для передачи имени спасенного мальчика и, получив его, поспешил навстречу хозяину Неверлэнда. Игра началась, и первый ход был за Капитаном Киллианом Джонсом…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шикарный арт с потрясающим Феликсом: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/2/9/3029340/82537305.jpg
> 
> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Ashes Remain - Keep Me Breathing: http://ru.redmp3.su/9827331/ashes-remain-keep-me-breathing.html
> 
> Ashes Remain - After All This: http://ru.redmp3.su/22094568/ashes-remain-after-all-this.html
> 
> Ashes Remain - Come Alive: http://ru.redmp3.su/9827338/ashes-remain-come-alive.html


	12. О поцелуях и не только

**Ashes Remain — Here For A Reason**

Когда Капитан Джонс сказал Феликсу, что пришел за сердцем Хранителя снов, то почти не соврал. Он приплыл в Неверлэнд в поисках темного портала, который искал долгое время и даже нашел то, что действительно хотел найти — злополучный кортик, забравший так много жертв. Вернее, почти нашел… Темный Маг одного из миров, в которые можно было попасть через портал, обещал Киллиану информацию о точном нахождении кортика в обмен на Хранителя или в крайнем случае на холодное сердце хозяина Неверлэнда. И поначалу Джонс был готов пожертвовать этим высокомерным и дерзким Питером Пэном с его презрительным взглядом и вечной кривоватой ухмылкой, чтобы вернуть давно утраченное чувство — возможность снова любить. Но чем дольше Капитан общался с Пэном, тем больше привязывался к нему, тем глубже погружался в их пока еще дружеские отношения и понимал, что уже не может выпутаться из сетей наваждения колдовских зеленых глаз и ни за что не отдаст этого мальчика — ни Феликсу, ни Темному Магу в обмен на кортик, ни кому-либо еще. Этот мальчик будет принадлежать только ему… Киллиану хочется обладать душой Пэна, его сердцем, разумом, телом. Ему хочется чувствовать любовь к Питеру, но он испытывает только лишь желание. Желание обладать… Которое со временем стало изводить Капитана своей навязчивостью, лишая покоя, сна, занимая все мысли, вытеснив воспоминания о прошлом. Еще при первой их встрече Капитану Джонсу показалось, что Хранитель снов поможет ему проснуться и забыть о прошлом. Удивительно, но Киллиан действительно почти не вспоминал о делах давно минувших дней, не чувствовал ни сожаления, ни отчаянья, ни раскаивания — ничего, что раньше пытался топить в реках алкоголя. И это должно было бы радовать пирата, но неожиданно возникла новая напасть — зеленоглазый ангел с дьявольским характером. И теперь уже Капитан Джонс все чаще прикладывался к бутылке доброго крепкого рома, чтобы затуманенное алкоголем подсознание отключилось, а он мог забыться сном и не видеть в нем Питера с его глазами, что неожиданно становились темными, а пронизывающий и призывный взгляд, от которого невозможно было оторваться, затягивал как омуты. Не видеть ярко-красных по-детски пухлых губ, которые Питер торопливо обводил языком, оставляя влажный след, и которые нестерпимо хотелось попробовать на вкус. Хотелось настолько, что Киллиану Джонсу уже ничего не помогало, потому что он увяз в Питере и бредил им. Поэтому каждую ночь ему снились пронзительные зеленые, немного испуганные глаза Пэна и его яркие соблазнительные губы, которые были от Капитана близко. Очень близко… И Киллиан, глядя в завораживающие его глаза, медленно приближался к манящим, чуть приоткрытым губам Питера, в надежде, что наконец-то ему удастся урвать свой поцелуй, но всякий раз Питер Пэн в его сне удивленно вскидывал левую бровь, чуть прищуривал глаза, озорно улыбался и исчезал, растворяясь в воздухе…

И с каждым разом Киллиан все чаще вспоминал легенду о поцелуе Питера Пэна, что может оживить мертвое сердце. А что если он может вернуть и утраченную любовь? «Если только Хранитель полюбит того, кому дарит свой поцелуй». Эти слова Феликса накрепко засели в голове Киллиана Джонса. И ему хотелось верить, что их с Питером связывают непросто деловые отношения. Особенно последнее время, когда после заключенной сделки о выкупе Пэном привезенных Джонсом на остров мальчишек, если те захотят вернуться в свою другую реальность или остаться в Неверлэнде, их взаимоотношения внезапно улучшились, что Киллиана, надо сказать, только радовало. Порой ему казалось, что Питер неспроста проводит с ним почти все свое время, когда находится в Неверлэнде — может, Джонс был ему интересен как собеседник, или симпатичен как человек, или… Да неважно. Главное было, не торопить события и не спугнуть Питера своими необдуманными действиями, на которые Киллиана толкали его плохо контролируемые желания. Но Капитан, обладая должной выдержкой, благо что давно вышел из неуправляемого подростково-гормонального периода, не подгонял события, постепенно завоевывая дружбу, доверие и привязанность дерзкого красивого мальчика с его холодным сердцем Хранителя. А теперь, когда он получил право первого хода в их с Феликсом игре, где призом в случае выигрыша и был сам хозяин Неверлэнда, Киллиан решил, что сделает шаг, который или наконец сблизит его с Питером Пэном или лишит того немногого, что уже было между ними. И это довольно рискованный шаг, и было бы непростительно глупо ошибиться, когда цена слишком высока… Но для пирата риск — это то, с чем он сталкивается практически каждый день, а Кэпу всегда сопутствовала удача, и он решил, что рискнет, тем более что что-то ему подсказывало — ход будет верным и не оставит Феликсу ни малейшего шанса…

Это была одна из их обычных встреч на берегу океана перед темным порталом, ведущим в не менее темные миры. Киллиан прибыл в Неверлэнд с мальчиком лет тринадцати ничем особо непримечательным, кроме невероятно испуганного взгляда темных, как ночь глаз. Мальчишка не был странником или потеряшкой, Джонс выкупил его у другого пирата, и это объясняло малолетство «живого товара» — обычно Капитан имел дело с подростками постарше. И Пэн решил, что мальчик останется с ним, во что бы то ни стало, а дальше — как уж пожелает. Питеру совсем не хотелось, чтобы этот юный пленник Капитана слушал все те вещи, что по правилам их сделки должен будет ему рассказать пират, от которых ему самому каждый раз становилось тошно. Поэтому сегодня Пэн отступит от правил собой же установленных и не будет спрашивать мальчишку о желаниях.

— Не бойся парень, все будет нормально, — Питер некоторое время рассматривал мальчика, отмечая его бледность, нервный румянец на щеках, дрожащие губы и страх в глазах. — Сколько ты хочешь за своего пленника, Капитан Джонс? — Пэн перевел взгляд на Джонса.

— Ух ты! Как-то неожиданно… А как же право выбора? — пират вскинул в удивлении брови и широко улыбнулся.

— Он совсем ребенок, Киллиан, — Питер укоризненно покачал головой и сложил руки на груди. — Я не хочу, чтобы он слушал твой рассказ о том, что ждет его за темным порталом.

— Но это же не по правилам, Питер…

— Не забывай, что здесь все играют по моим правилам, — Пэн вскинул голову, и Киллиан снова увидел уже забытый обжигающе холодный взгляд зеленых глаз, которые сейчас больше были похожи на бездушные изумруды. — Я устанавливаю правила игры, и я же могу их поменять, — Питер усмехнулся. — Или сделать исключение из правил… Так сколько ты хочешь за мальчишку, Джонс?

— Не сколько, а что? — решение пришло неожиданно, вернее, подвернулся подходящий случай, чтобы сделать свой первый ход… Ну, хорошо… Питер просто попался в грамотно расставленные Киллианом сети. — Я отдам тебе мальчонку за твой поцелуй, Питер.

**Jonathan Thulin — Dead Come To Life**

Пэн молчал и смотрел прямо в глаза своего собеседника, пытаясь понять — не шутит ли Капитан. Питера ошарашило такое предложение, в этом Джонс был уверен, потому что левая бровь дугой взметнулась вверх, застыв в этом положении, и, несмотря на кажущуюся невозмутимость хозяина, выдавала его изумление.

— Заключая сделку, мы договаривались о денежном эквиваленте, так ведь? — Питер прервал затянувшееся молчание. — Тебя что, больше не интересуют деньги, Киллиан?

— Деньги пирата интересуют всегда, — Джонс улыбнулся, — но сегодня я хочу получить за свой товар твой поцелуй, Питер Пэн, — Киллиан указательным пальцем правой руки несколько раз легонько постучал по своим губам, словно уточняя — какой именно поцелуй ему хотелось бы получить.

— Но это не по правилам! — Пэна изумляла наглость пирата.

— Серьезно? — Киллиан прищурился. — Я назначаю цену за свой товар, не так ли? И уж если ты меняешь правила игры, то тогда и я могу изменить стоимость, за которую готов уступить тебе мальчишку, а иначе он уйдет со мной. По-моему, все честно.

Это было действительно честно, как бы Пэну не хотелось думать иначе. Он поменял правила, а Киллиан назначил другую цену. И это был всего лишь поцелуй… С мужчиной… У Питера уже случился поцелуй такого рода здесь в Неверлэнде, если считать ту неловкую попытку Феликса. Да и у Робби Кэя был такой опыт тоже… Боже! Об этом вспоминать даже как-то неловко… Он не смог отказать лучшему другу перед ответственным свиданием в просьбе научить его целоваться. Можно подумать, что те поцелуи с Эллой Пурнелла в нескольких сценах фильма «Пути жить вечно» делал из Робби эксперта в этом вопросе. Хотя порепетировать им с Эллой действительно пришлось, но и дублей они все же запороли немало — целоваться было больше весело, чем приятно. Нет, приятно, конечно, тоже. Но Робби смущался — несмотря на то, что ему уже исполнилось пятнадцать, это был его первый опыт. Поэтому он прятал свою неопытность и неловкость за шутками и смущенной улыбкой. И все же дни съемок тех самых сцен были для Робби Кэя одними из самых запоминающихся в его актерской карьере — ему тогда казалось, что за несколько часов он успел нацеловаться на всю жизнь. Но вот даже подумать не мог, что когда-то будет учить своего лучшего друга, Кэлума Бирна, премудростям поцелуев, предоставляя себя же в качестве манекена. Стыдно признавать, но Кэлум, будучи хорошим учеником, своими поцелуями довел Робби до такого возбуждения, что пришлось срочно отправлять друга на свидание, а самому, уединившись в душе, доводить себя до разрядки способом, известным всем подросткам. Опершись одной рукой о запотевшую стенку душевой кабины и уткнувшись в нее же лбом, он, закрыв глаза, дрочил, представляя не грудастых красоток из порножурналов, что иногда подсовывали ему друзья, а вспоминая сбитое прерывистое дыхание Кэлума, когда он отрывался от губ Робби, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха. Это было не иначе как умопомрачение… И Робби решил, что больше не будет возвращаться к таким экспериментам. И вот теперь Киллиан с его практически ультиматумом и решительностью в глазах — получить свою назначенную цену.

Питер Пэн всегда играет по правилам, даже если они немного изменились, да и цена за спасение мальчишки не так уж и велика. Питер кивнул Джонсу, соглашаясь с его условиями, и взмахнул рукой, образуя вокруг них завесу невидимости — лишние глаза, чьи бы они ни были, ему ни к чему. Пэну совсем не хочется объясняться потом ни с Призраком, с его намеками про пути, с которых нужно не сбиться, ни с Феликсом — уж ему то вездесущий Уайз обязательно все доложит. Особенно с Феликсом… Парня после единственной встречи с Джонсом словно подменили. Если раньше он и слышать не хотел о Капитане, то теперь расспрашивал Питера практически обо всех их встречах, внимательно слушал, словно анализировал, иногда хмурил красивое утонченное лицо, а как-то, не выдержав, сказал Пэну:

— Не верь ему, Питер, однажды он заманит тебя в ловушку, из которой ты не выберешься. Я бы на твоем месте держался от Джонса подальше.

— Это мой мир, Феликс, не забывай, что только я могу заманивать в ловушки и навязывать свои правила игры, — Питер усмехнулся и потрепал белокурую шевелюру рядом сидящего друга, в голубых глазах, которого отражались пляшущие языки пламени костра. — Или ты ревнуешь?

— Ревную? — Феликс повернул голову, и языки пламени уже отражались в его внезапно потемневших глазах, от взгляда которых Питеру стало не по себе — в них было что-то незнакомое и опасное. — Может быть и ревную… Но скорее предупреждаю. Просто поверь мне хотя бы потому, что у меня есть немалый опыт общения с такими типами.

— Не волнуйся, Феликс, я все держу под контролем.

И Питеру действительно казалось, что он все контролирует… До этого момента, когда он остался с пиратом наедине и, закрыв глаза и опустив голову, ждал, когда Киллиан возьмет свою плату. Пэн не двигался и почти не дышал, а вынужденная темнота только лишь обостряла все чувства. Он отчетливо слышал осторожные тихие шаги Киллиана, когда тот сокращал расстояние между ними. Он явственно почувствовал запах соленого океана, что впитала в себя кожаная куртка Капитана Джонса, и чего-то еще терпкого, щекочущего обоняние. Он ощутил на щеке легкое прикосновение, судя по всему, волос Капитана и вздрогнул, почувствовав горячее чужое дыхание сначала на своей ключице, затем на шее… Обжигающее… Волнующее… Легкое касание пальцев на щеке, которые, скользнув по скуле, задержались на подбородке и после некоторого замешательства настойчиво подняли голову Питера, запрокидывая немного назад. Теперь обжигающее дыхание он чувствовал на своих губах. Оно трепетное, словно крылья мотылька, что прилетел на открытое пламя свечи, но чувствуя жар и опасность, не решается сократить расстояние, но сделает это обязательно… И Питер престает дышать в ожидании поцелуя, но ничего не происходит…

— Открой глаза, Питер, — шепот проник с его сознание и Пэн помотал головой, отказываясь выполнить просьбу… Он боялся… — Я хочу видеть тебя, Питер. И не напрягайся ты так, это всего лишь деловой поцелуй…

И Пэн, распахнув глаза, сразу попал в плен голубых глаз Киллиана. Хотя судя по сосредоточенности взгляда Капитана — это он в плену у Питера Пэна. Киллиан словно во сне, глядя в завораживающие его зеленые глаза, дышал в манящие, чуть приоткрытые губы Питера, что каждую ночь сводили его с ума. И ему на секунду показалось, что он спит, потому что снова увидел, как Питер Пэн удивленно вскинул левую бровь и чуть прищурил глаза. После чего этот красивый мальчик озорно ему улыбнется и исчезнет, растворяясь в воздухе… Как всегда это бывает в снах Киллиана. Но он не даст Питеру исчезнуть… Только не сейчас. Он быстро сокращает почти неуловимое расстояние между их губами, и, запустив гибкие пальцы в каштановую шевелюру Пэна и зафиксировав его голову, чтобы тот не смог уклониться, наконец, целует свое наваждение. Нежно… Вернее, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть. Хотя он на грани срыва — ему хочется впиться в эти податливые губы настойчиво, властно, грубо, подчиняя своим желаниям, заставляя впустить себя, принять и чувствовать ответную трепетную дрожь тела в своих ладонях, потому что Питер не оттолкнет его. Он чувствует, что так будет… Когда-нибудь… Но сейчас он сдерживает себя и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь их первым коротким поцелуем. Коротким, потому что сам через мгновение разрывает их контакт и смотрит Питеру в глаза. Ему важно понять реакцию Хранителя — Пэн выглядит несколько растерянно, а затем озорно улыбается и исчезает, растворяясь в воздухе, оставляя лишь тепло своего тела в ладонях Киллиана и вкус своих губ на его губах… Капитан улыбнулся — надо признать, что первый ход был довольно удачным, хоть и рискованным, и для первого раза все прошло неплохо: Питер не разозлился, не оттолкнул его, хотя мог запросто отказаться от поставленных Кэпом условий, и пират не стал бы настаивать — слишком опасно спорить с хозяином Неверлэнда. Можно было конечно все списать на желание Хранителя спасти, во что бы то ни стало, этого малолетнего мальчонку, но Киллиану хотелось верить, что их обоих тянуло друг к другу. Внесение некоторых корректив в условия их договора с Питером развязывало пирату руки, и теперь их игра стала куда интереснее. Теперь Капитан Джонс каждый раз устанавливал ту цену, которую на момент сделки ему бы хотелось получить. И чаще ему хотелось целовать этого холодного неприступного мальчика и чувствовать, как с каждым их пусть и деловым коротким поцелуем Питер все больше раскрывался и уже сам охотно подставлял свои соблазнительные губы для очередной расплаты. Но иногда Киллиан просил за мальчишек деньги, и ему казалось, что Пэн расстраивался, когда отсчитывал золотые Капитану, и даже обижался, потому что слишком быстро молча исчезал и не появлялся несколько дней. Но Киллиан все равно каждый вечер своего нахождения в Неверлэнде ждал Питера на том самом утесе, где когда-то впервые увидел его. Сидел, смотрел вдаль океана и ждал…

**Ashes Remain — Gift Of Love**

В этот вечер Капитан снова взял деньги за свой «живой товар», а Питер снова молча исчез, не желая общаться. Поэтому, сидя на их утесе и наблюдая, как солнце медленно погружалось в изумрудно-голубые воды океана, рассыпая по его поверхности огненные блики, Киллиан замер от неожиданности, когда почувствовал за спиной чужое присутствие. Это мог быть кто угодно на этом острове — волки, Феликс или кто-то из потерянных мальчишек, что задержались в Неверлэнде, но Джонсу хотелось верить, что это тот, кого он всегда ждет. Он чувствует легкое движение слева от себя, осторожно поворачивает голову и, затаив дыхание, смотрит, как в зеленых глазах сидящего рядом с ним Питера гаснет последний луч уходящего солнца.

— Почему ты сегодня снова взял деньги, Киллиан? — Пэн не смотрит на Кэпа, его взгляд все еще устремлен к линии горизонта.

— Мне просто понадобились деньги, Питер, — Киллиану все еще кажется, что это всего лишь видение его желаний. — Нужно платить по долгам, содержать корабль, платить жалование своей команде, чтобы они безропотно терпели все мои странности.

Они долгое время сидят в тишине и наблюдают, как остров окутывают сумерки, а в небе зажигаются первые звезды.

— У меня сегодня день рождения… Там в моей реальной жизни, — Питер первым нарушает тишину.

— Поздравляю. И сколько же тебе стукнуло реальных лет? — Джонс немного удивлен таким откровениям — раньше они никогда не говорили о своих реальностях. Киллиан слышал легенды о том, что у каждого существует другая параллельная реальность, но сам в это не особо верил. И хотя иногда в своих снах он видел странный мир и себя в нем, то почти ничего не помнил — лишь мгновения, кадры, обрывки… Он слышал, что только Хранители помнят свои другие реальности, а Пэн не упоминал раньше о своей жизни за пределами Неверлэнда.

— Семнадцать.

— Ух ты! Ты почти взрослый мальчик, Питер Пэн, — Кэп улыбается, глядя на все еще серьезное лицо парня. — Прости, что я без подарка. Знал бы — подготовился. А так… — Джонс вытащил из кармана фляжку с ромом. — Могу только предложить выпить отличного рома за твое здоровье и рассказать парочку веселых историй о своих приключениях. Как тебе такой план праздничного вечера?

Питер недолго раздумывает над предложением пирата, кивает головой и впервые за вечер улыбается:  
— Идет! Мне нравится твой план.

Киллиан первый прикладывается к фляжке и делает большой глоток рома:  
— За тебя, парень! Чертовски рад, что судьба нас познакомила, — Кэп салютует Пэну и передает ему фляжку.

Питер делает довольно приличный глоток обжигающего нутро алкоголя и морщится от непривычной крепости:  
— Черт! Какая гадость!

— Чтобы ты понимал в отличном роме, мальчишка! — Киллиан смеется, отбирает у Пэна свою фляжку и делает еще один глоток. — Лично мне он иногда прочищает мозги, а порой помогает забыться… Смотря сколько выпить.

— То есть сейчас мы прочищаем мозги? — Питеру и не нужен ответ, он и сам чувствует, что даже от крошечной дозы крепкого алкоголя из головы улетучились все мысли, что не давали ему расслабиться.

Он закидывает руки за голову и падает на спину, утопая в мягкой траве и ощущая приятную прохладу вечерней росы. Он чувствует, как Киллиан укладывается рядом, и теперь они соприкасаются головами. Он чувствует тепло от лежащего рядом тела и слышит, как Джонс начинает рассказывать ему о своих приключениях. Он счастливо улыбается, глядя в высокое темное небо Неверлэнда. Это определенно один из лучших его вечеров в этом мире, но все же чего-то не хватает…

— Поцелуй меня, Киллиан…

Шепот в темноте кажется Кэпу иллюзией, и он замолкает на полуслове, пытаясь понять — не показалось ли…

— Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста…

Нет, не иллюзия. Не показалось. И его не нужно просить еще раз. Киллиан нависает всем телом над Питером и смотрит в его темные глаза, в которых отражается ночное небо Неверлэнда. Они как омуты. Манят. Затягивают. Не отпускают. Они уже давно его не отпускают. Он пленник этих глаз… И губ… И рук… И… Он пленник Питера Пэна. И он привык, что все их общение происходило на уровне деловых отношений. Но теперь и просьба Пэна, и его призывный взгляд приводят Киллиана в замешательство… Он завороженно смотрит, как Питер торопливо облизывает пересохшие от волнения губы, оставляя влажный след, и это срабатывает как спусковой крючок. Он со стоном впечатывается в приоткрытый рот, сминая торопливым, жадным поцелуем мягкие податливые губы своего красивого мальчика. Сейчас он не хочет сдерживать себя и настойчиво проникает языком в жаркий рот Питера, вынуждая его задохнуться в поцелуе — горячем и тягучем, и дуреет от обрушившихся ощущений, его трясет от желания. Он сильными руками прижимает к себе гибкое тело и чувствует ответную дрожь. И кажется, что если он будет немного настойчивее, то…

— Прости, Киллиан, — Питер протяжно стонет Киллиану в рот, вынуждая вынырнуть из Нирваны и разорвать поцелуй. — Прости…

И через мгновение Джонс оказывается в одиночестве, сжимая в объятьях пустоту и ощущая щекочущее прикосновение травинок к своим губам. И он бы решил, что все это было всего лишь его иллюзией, если бы не силуэт на смятой траве. Он с отчаянным стоном падает в отпечаток, все еще хранящий тепло тела Питера, а затем, перевернувшись на спину и раскинув руки, громко смеется, потому что вдруг понимает, что теперь они стали пленниками друг друга.

Робби очнулся у себя в комнате с зажатыми браслетами в руках и приличным стояком в штанах. Черт! Он же зарекался от таких экспериментов. Какого хрена на него нашло? И если бы он вовремя не снял магические браслеты, то не известно, как далеко бы он зашел в своем любопытстве. Нет. Он уверен, что не решился бы на последний шаг, но… Но ему понравилось. Ему хотелось большего, чем просто поцелуй, твою мать! Может, он просто запутался, может, немного сошел с ума… Может. Он попробует с этим разобраться позже, потому что сейчас все мысли занимает только одно желание… И ему срочно нужен душ, как когда-то с Кэлумом, потому что он до сих пор ощущает жаркие губы Киллиана, высасывающие из него всю душу вместе с разумом, и от воспоминаний сладко сжимаются мышцы внизу живота… Это непривычно, это неправильно, это пугает…

И уже выплеснув накопившееся возбуждение, он обессиленно сползет спиной по прохладной стене душевой кабины, дрожащей рукой напишет на запотевшем стекле имя «Киллиан» и расплачется, понимая, что влюбился, и почувствует тепло в своем сердце, которое все еще хранило холодность после его возвращения из Неверлэнда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потрясающий Киллиан Джонс от моего любимого художника: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/2/9/3029340/82588012.jpg
> 
> И Цитрамон подарила этой части красочную иллюстрацию:  
> http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/12/356cm84me86s.jpg
> 
> И треки для атмосферы, если нужно:  
> Ashes Remain - Here For A Reason: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/ashes-remain---here-for-a-reason-download.html
> 
> Jonathan Thulin - Dead Come To Life: https://music.yandex.ru/album/1672746/track/5388636
> 
> Ashes Remain - Gift Of Love: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/ashes-remain-gift-of-love-download.html


	13. Если думаешь, что выиграл - убедись, что это так

— Что-то мне кажется, милый, что наш мальчик влюбился, — Стефани наблюдала задумчивость на лице сына, который уже двадцать минут ковырял вилкой остывший завтрак, но так к нему и не притронулся. — Ты только посмотри на эту улыбку и блеск в его глазах.

— Да? А я думал, что он заболел. Ты лучше присмотрись к его ненормальному румянцу… Роб, сынок, ты в порядке? Э-э-й! Ты меня слышишь? — Айван пощелкал пальцами перед лицом сына, пытаясь вывести его из состояния отрешенности, и это сработало — Робби наконец-то отвлекся от своего «увлекательного» занятия и поднял глаза на отца. — Ну, слава богу! Стэф, наш мальчик снова с нами…

— И кто она, сынок?

— В смысле? — Робби озадаченно смотрел на мать. — Я что-то не понимаю…

— Дорогая, ты сейчас своими расспросами снова заведешь его в тупик, и тогда мы потеряем его окончательно, — Айван, глядя на растерянность сына, поспешил на помощь. — Тем более он еще не успел с ней познакомиться, — он подмигнул ничего не понимающему Робби и протянул ему ключи. — Не поверишь, но твоя красотка ждет тебя прямо перед домом.

Робби смотрел на раскачивающиеся перед глазами ключи с фирменным брелоком компании «Форд» — бегущим во весь опор серебристым мустангом, и не верил своим глазам. Ему даже хотелось ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы проверить — не спит ли он.

— Это то, что я думаю? — он осторожно протянул руку и взял ключи.

— Мы с мамой решили, что ты ее заслужил. С днем рождения, сын.

**Arctic Monkeys — I Want It All**

Красотка действительно ждала его перед домом — Форд Мустанг красного цвета, с откидным верхом. Робби увидел ее в автосалоне, куда они с отцом заходили в прошлом месяце, и это была любовь с первого взгляда. И именно на этой машине, Робби гонял тогда на тест-драйве по тихим загородным дорогам Хьюстона, проверяя ее скоростные возможности и устойчивость при заносах, иногда поглядывая с усмешкой на притихшего в ужасе менеджера автосалона. Скорость Робби Кэй обожал — вот и сейчас он гнал свою «девочку» по свободному от машин хайвэю, ведущему к океану. В это теплое, солнечное сентябрьское утро можно было сложить верх салона, чтобы ощущать всем телом мощный поток воздуха, словно птица, парящая в небесах, и ощущение полета отрывало его от реальности, отвлекая от земных проблем и не только, опьяняя почище всякого алкоголя. Кстати, о спиртном… Мысли снова вернулись к тому, что произошло накануне в Неверлэнде, когда он сам, твою мать, сам попросил Киллиана поцеловать его… Может, у Джонса был какой-то особенный ром, может, пират что-то подмешал в него? Может, именно в роме была причина его временного помешательства? Временного ли? Только лишь от одного воспоминания вновь возникшее в сердце тепло с каждым ударом растекается по венам и концентрируется в паху жарким шаром. Сладко… Настолько, что покалывало кончики пальцев рук, и приходилось сжимать руль посильнее, чтобы унять их неожиданную дрожь.

Он все же доезжает до океана и долго сидит на безлюдном берегу. И если бы не стоящий за спиной Мустанг, то у Робби было полное ощущение, что он находится в другой реальности, что еще немного, и солнце начнет клониться к горизонту, на котором вскоре появится хорошо знакомый силуэт корабля с раздувающимися белыми парусами. На минуту сердце замирает, словно действительно чего-то ждет, вернее — кого-то. Робби кажется, что если он сейчас обернется, то увидит за своей спиной вместо красного новенького жизнерадостно сверкающего на солнце Мустанга черное зловещее полотно темного портала. Он даже смотрит на часы на своей левой руке, с которыми по совету Призрака почти не расстается, и замирает, потому что стрелки не движутся — секунда кажется ему вечностью, и облегченно выдыхает, когда стрелка все же дергается, определяя его реальность… Но его тянет в Неверлэнд. Нет, он не чувствует зова, просто его сердце рвется туда. К черту все — свои сомнения, чужие подозрения и намеки, плевать, что сегодня его день рождения и друзья ждут от него отличной вечеринки, да и друзей тоже — к черту… Он не хочет шумной компании и веселья, и с удовольствием променяет все это на тихий вечер под звездным небом с единственным человеком в другой реальности. Но как же все это неправильно… Плевать! Робби решительно вытаскивает телефон, набирает сообщение, чтобы разослать друзьям, стирает его, недолго раздумывая, набирает снова и отправляет: «А не закатить ли нам что-то грандиозное сегодня вечером, гайз?»

Питер Пэн не появлялся в Неверлэнде вот уже несколько дней, вызывая беспокойство всех обитателей острова. Больше всего это волновало Феликса. Он переживал, что случилось что-то плохое, потому что обычно Питер всегда предупреждал о своих возможных отсутствиях, оставляя в этих случаях четкие инструкции и приличную сумму золотых, если заявится пират со своим «живым товаром». Но Киллиан приплывал один, в портал не уходил, но подолгу сидел на утесе, явно ожидая Питера. Об этом Феликсу исправно докладывал вездесущий Уайз, а Странника чересчур благопристойное поведение Капитана раздражало и даже злило — он чувствовал, что между Джонсом и Пэном что-то произошло. Вот только неясно, что именно? Феликс несколько раз порывался выяснить это у Киллиана, но что-то каждый раз его останавливало. А когда все же терпение иссякло, и порывы вытрясти из Капитана душу переросли в навязчивое желание, которое хотелось осуществить немедленно, появился Питер. Неожиданно. В лагере Потерянных мальчишек, когда Феликс разжег очередной вечерний костер.

Как и раньше до появления пиратов на их острове, Пэн снова сидел рядом с Феликсом, соприкасаясь с ним плечами, и задумчиво смотрел на языки яркого пламени. Все собравшиеся вокруг костра, включая самого Феликса, притихли, глядя на хозяина Неверлэнда.

— Тебя долго не было, Питер, мы беспокоились, — Феликс начал разговор осторожно. — Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, о чем бы стоило волноваться, — Пэн оторвал взгляд от костра и взглянул на Феликса. — Просто хотел кое в чем разобраться.

— Успешно?

— Хотелось бы думать, — Питер улыбнулся.

Ну, не рассказывать же Феликсу о том, что Питер Пэн сам попросил Киллиана поцеловать его, что испугался своих ощущений, что сбежав в свою реальность, Робби Кэй дрочил в душе, чтобы снять напряжение, а потом понял, что влюбился, но решил, что это неправильно, поэтому на дружеской пьяной вечеринке в другой реальности, в честь своего же дня рождения, Робби Кэй, немного выпив лишнего, пытался разобраться в своих предпочтениях, перецеловав и перелапав почти всех присутствующих девчонок. И надо сказать, что это было, в общем-то, неплохо, но не привело ни к какому результату. Вернее, результат был довольно предсказуем — он снова почему-то оказался у Кэлума Бирна, и они хихикали как ненормальные почти до утра, вспоминая подробности и веселые недоразумения праздника, а потом уснули рядом в одной постели. Питер не станет рассказывать, что все эти дни Робби Кэй рвался в Неверлэнд, но сдерживал себя. Рвался снова увидеть Капитана Джонса, но боялся их встречи. Боялся не Киллиана, а скорее себя… И если бы не обязательства Хранителя, то он еще долго бы не появлялся в этой реальности. Хотя, если уж совсем честно…

— Я скучал по тебе, — Питер легонько толкнул Феликса в плечо. — Как тут у нас дела? Хотя можешь и не говорить — я не сомневаюсь, что все в порядке.

Они с мальчишками долго сидели у костра и болтали. Потерянные вспоминали и наперебой рассказывали разные истории о себе и просто от кого-то услышанные. Это был первый вечер за долгое время, когда хозяин Неверлэнда заинтересованно слушал оживившихся мальчишек, разговаривал с ними на всякие темы, много улыбался, а иногда смеялся в голос вместе со всеми над очередной забавной историей. И в этот вечер Феликс видел в Питере не всемогущего Хранителя снов, а просто еще одного Потерянного мальчишку, который нашел приют в Неверлэнде среди таких же, как и он сам. А еще Феликсу было странно, что Пэн ни разу не спросил про Капитана Джонса. Значит, между ними действительно что-то произошло, но Феликсу было абсолютно на это наплевать. Он даже был этому рад, потому что Питер снова вернулся к нему. Ему сейчас даже было наплевать на их с Капитаном заключенное пари, потому что Феликс и так ощущал себя победителем — Питер теперь день изо дня был рядом. И если раньше Страннику казалось, что у него нет никаких шансов, чтобы завоевать сердце Пэна, то сейчас появилась призрачная надежда. И неважно, что у них нет тех любимых Феликсом уединенных вечерних посиделок на утесе — там теперь обитает пират в компании постоянной подружки — бутылки рома. Феликсу об этом докладывал его ворон: что Киллиан исправно почти каждый вечер приплывает на остров, сидит в одиночестве на утесе и напивается, а потом спит там до самого утра. Странно, что за все это время Джонс ни разу не прибег к какой-нибудь уловке и не вынудил Пэна прийти к нему даже на деловую встречу, да и сам дальше берега не уходил. Вообще все было странно — Феликс чувствовал это нутром, и все походило на затишье перед бурей. И буря разразилась неожиданно, когда Капитан Джонс появился в их лагере.

**Three Days Grace — Over And Over**

Мальчишки весело галдели, когда в один из вечеров занимали свои места у жаркого костра. Сам Феликс сидел чуть в стороне от яркого пламени на расстеленном на земле плаще, устало прислонившись спиной к дереву. День в Неверлэнде выдался довольно напряженным — они с Питером переправили парочку Потеряшек в их реальности почти одновременно. Пэн сегодня был в ударе и превзошел самого себя — он с помощью магии выстроил грандиозную иллюзию, в которой сам Странник чуть было не запутался и не потерялся, и которая лишила Питера почти всех сил. А теперь Хранитель снов лежал вытянувшись во весь рост на расстеленном плаще, его голова покоилась у Феликса на коленях, глаза были прикрыты, а сам Питер улыбался, потому что ему нравилось ощущать робкие прикосновения тонких пальцев друга к своим волосам. От множества глаз их скрывала полутьма, до которой почти не доходил свет от костра, и которая дарила им обоим ощущение уединения… Зачем так было убиваться ради каких-то мальчишек, Феликсу было непонятно.

— Не понимаю, для чего было устраивать такое фееричное шоу… — Феликс запустил пятерню в густую шевелюру Питера. — Устал?

— Безумно, — Пэн поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Но мне хотелось их поразить, да и настроение было подходящим.

— Ты поразил даже меня, чего уж говорить о мальчишках, — парень улыбнулся, вспоминая восхищенные лица Потеряшек.

— Что тебе докладывает Уайз… о нашем доблестном Капитане?

Феликс замер и открыл глаза — давненько Питер не интересовался Капитаном Джонсом, вернее — ни разу, как появился, после своего долгого отсутствия. Пэн выглядел абсолютно спокойным и невозмутимым, даже не повел своей левой бровью и не открыл глаз.

— Да ничего, в общем-то. Приплывает, уплывает… — Питеру совершенно не нужно знать, что Киллиан практически безвылазно находится на острове, что каждый вечер и всю ночь ждет его, что компанию ему составляет бутылка рома, что каждое утро он возвращается на корабль, но «Веселый Роджер» не поднимает якорь, и уже несколько месяцев не раздувает парусов, не считая нескольких раз, когда пираты все же отплывали, видимо, чтобы пополнить свои запасы. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Странно, что за все это время я ни разу не слышал его свирели… Решил, что он больше не появляется здесь, — Питер пожал плечами и нахмурился. — Что, и ни разу не привозил мальчишек с собой?

— Не могу сказать точно, но вроде как нет… — это было действительно странно, чтобы пират вдруг забросил свой доходный бизнес. Неужто Киллиан ромом залил себе все мозги? Да и бог с ним! Пусть делает, что хочет. И хорошо, что о себе не напоминает…

Они оба замолчали, раздумывая каждый о своем.

— Ну и ладно тогда, — Питер вздохнул. — Пора возвращаться…

— Побудь еще немного. Хорошо же сидим.

— Да… Отличный вечер, — Пэну действительно было сейчас хорошо и почти спокойно… Если бы он не вспомнил о Капитане Джонсе…

Феликс с удовольствием наблюдал за мальчишками, которые устроили странные пляски возле костра, когда заметил краем глаза движение на краю леса, что окружал их поляну, в десятке метров чуть левее от себя, а по напряженно вглядывающемся в темноту Призраку, понял, что ему не показалось. Киллиан Джонс собственной персоной стоял, прислонившись плечом к дереву и не отводил взгляда от лежащего с закрытыми глазами Питера. Капитан понял, что Феликс его заметил и перевел взгляд на него. Тяжелый, колючий, раздраженный… Феликс усмехнулся и одними губами, отчетливо, чтобы Киллиан понял его, произнес:

«Убирайся, Киллиан. Он не твой. Ты проиграл, и просто смирись с этим».

То ли Пэн что-то почувствовал, то ли Феликс сказал что-то вслух — Питер открыл глаза и увидел стоящего почти прямо перед собой Киллиана. Нет, он был не настолько близко, но достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть грусть в его темных глазах. Питер замер от неожиданности, потому что меньше всего хотел сейчас увидеть этого человека. Вернее, он боялся встретиться с Джонсом. Почему? Питер Пэн и сам не знал ответа на такой, казалось бы, простой вопрос. Они напряженно смотрели друг другу в глаза некоторое время, которое Пэну показалось вечностью. И ему казалось, что еще немного, и Киллиан выйдет из укрывавшей его темноты и направиться к ним, и от этой мысли сердце затрепыхалось от волнения, но этого не произошло — Джонс вымученно улыбнулся ему, отступил в темноту и исчез. Капитан ушел, а сердце Питера беспокойно заныло, распространяя по венам чувство боли, от которой хотелось завыть в голос. Черт! Зачем он задержался в Неверлэнде, когда чувствовал, что должен возвращаться в свой мир? Что теперь? Он резко поднялся, сел, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и несколько раз приложился затылком к шершавому стволу, пытаясь достучаться до правильного решения. После чего на немой вопрос застывший в глазах Феликса прошептал: «Прости…» и исчез.

**Ashes Remain — I Wonʼt Run Away**

Киллиан Джонс спешил вернуться на свой корабль, решительно шагая по тропе, ведущей к берегу океана и освещаемой яркой луной. Он проклинал себя за решение пойти в лагерь. Зачем? Зачем он туда пошел? Сидел бы и дальше на утесе в неведении и ждал бы… Хотел узнать у Феликса — что с Питером, почему не появляется в Неверлэнде, не случилось ли чего? И что узнал? Что Питер жив, здоров и счастлив в компании Феликса? А он, дурак, надеялся, что последний поцелуй их сблизил, что Питер влюблен в него… Он мог поклясться, что видел это в его темных глазах, в которых отражались тогда звезды ночного неба Неверлэнда. Так что произошло? Откуда взялся этот испуг во взгляде его красивого мальчика? Питер был явно не рад появлению Киллиана в лагере Потерянных. И вероятнее всего, Пэн избегал Капитана, не желая с ним даже видеться… Джонс ведь шел в лагерь, чтобы увидеться с Феликсом, чтобы получить от него хоть какие-то ответы, но теперь в его голове возникло такое большое количество новых вопросов, что мозг грозился отключиться от перенапряжения. Киллиан уселся на поваленное дерево, вытащил фляжку с ромом и отхлебнул.

— Прочищаешь мозги или пытаешься забыться? — звонкий насмешливый голос раздался совсем рядом, и Капитан так и застыл с поднесенной ко рту фляжкой, не веря своим ушам и приписывая знакомый голос своему разгулявшемуся воображению.

Киллиан осторожно повернул голову и увидел Питера Пэна, освещаемого луной, который стоял, прислонившись к дереву плечом и сложив руки на груди. Он был похож на сказочного лесного эльфа, если бы не хорошо знакомая Джонсу озорная улыбка.

— Хочу прочистить мозги для начала, а потом забыться, — Киллиан опустил, наконец, руку с зажатой в ней фляжкой рома. — Ты избегаешь меня, Питер? Я что-то сделал не так?

— Это я сделал что-то не так, Киллиан, — Питер вздохнул и, оттолкнувшись плечом от дерева, за короткое мгновение оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки прямо перед пиратом. — И это было ошибкой…

Они снова молча смотрят в темные глаза друг друга, а Киллиану невыносимо хочется протянуть руку и коснуться Питера, притянуть к себе, сжать в объятиях, чтобы почувствовать его материальность и тепло его тела. И он осторожно тянет руку и аккуратно берет Питера за запястье, словно спрашивает разрешения, а Пэн лишь улыбается и руку не одергивает. И тогда Киллиан сжимает его запястье сильнее и тихонько тянет на себя. Питер делает шаг вперед и оказывается совсем близко, нависая над сидящим Джонсом, не разрывая с ним ни на мгновение зрительного контакта. Пэн молчит, и Киллиан не выдерживает — обхватывает его руками и прижимает к себе. Он утыкается лицом в неизменную темно-зеленую куртку Пэна, что пропахла лесом и самим Питером, и шумно втягивает носом воздух, пытаясь вобрать в себя запах, который возбуждает и заставляет сердце биться чаще и громче. Но ему кажется, что не только его сердце так реагирует на их близость друг к другу. Он прижимается ухом к телу Питера где-то в районе его солнечного сплетения и слышит, как колотиться сердце его красивого мальчика. Он вскидывает голову, страшась снова увидеть испуг в глазах Пэна, но видит волнение…

— Я жду тебя каждый чертов вечер на том самом месте, где ты бросил меня, — Киллиан сжимает губы и грустно улыбается. — Прости, что заявился в ваш лагерь без предупреждения и напугал тебя. Ты не появлялся, и я переживал, что с тобой что-то случилось. Пришел поговорить с Феликсом, а увидел тебя… Вернее, вас. Я понимаю, что Феликс тебе больше близок по возрасту, чем я, и с ним, наверное, куда интереснее… — он говорит все это быстро, сбивчивым шепотом, торопясь объясниться, потому что хочет о многом сказать, но Питер прикладывает палец к его губам, вынуждая замолчать. Но Киллиан должен сказать то, что чувствует. — Я скучаю, Питер. Я безумно по тебе скучаю…

— Я тоже…

Все остальное кажется Киллиану Джонсу сном, потому что Питер обхватывает его лицо своими ладонями, долго задумчиво смотрит своими затягивающими темными омутами глаз прямо ему в душу, наклоняется, неспешно сокращая расстояние между их губами, на мгновение останавливается в каком-то миллиметре, отделяющем их от соприкосновения и обжигает жарким рваным дыханием, а затем, наконец, целует. Он сам целует Киллиана. Сладко. Горячо. Влажно. Неторопливо. Будто дарит свой поцелуй, от которого бросает в жар, и хочет им что-то сказать. И Киллиан немного растерян происходящим, но когда жар проникает в его сердце и неожиданно взрывается там, а миллион обжигающих осколков проникает в каждую клеточку его тела, он вздрагивает и стонет Питеру в рот, потому что неожиданно понимает, что чувствует к этому мальчику не только дикое желание, но и любовь. Питер вернул любовь в его сердце. Он вспоминает разговор с Феликсом и фразу, что когда-то засела в его голове: «Если Хранитель любит того, кому дарит свой поцелуй…» Он задыхается от понимания того, что сейчас произошло и прижимает тело своего мальчика к себе еще сильнее, а Питер, оторвавшись от его губ, запускает гибкие пальцы в его пропахшие соленостью океана волосы и прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Киллиана, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Они оба тяжело дышат в губы друг друга, и их обоих трясет от желания продолжить прерванное занятие. И они снова тянутся друг к другу, вовлекаясь в тягучий как смола поцелуй, но Киллиан все же успевает шепнуть: «Я люблю тебя…» И ему неважно услышал ли его Питер, главное, что он, наконец, может это сказать…

Никогда не надейтесь на то, что ночная тьма скроет вас от посторонних глаз. Хотя Питер и не надеялся, укрывая то, что было не предназначено для других завесой невидимости. Но только не в этот раз — он напрочь забыл обо всех мерах предосторожности, когда сам вовлекал Киллиана в поцелуй, от которого сам же зарекался, и отчаянно надеялся, что это останется их тайной. И осталось бы, если бы Феликс не послал Уайза проследить за Капитаном. Он был уверен, что Питер вернулся в свою другую реальность, а вот в том, что Киллиан Джонс, наконец, покинул Неверлэнд, хотел удостовериться. Новость, которую принес ему Уайз потрясла Феликса — он понял, что снова потерял Питера, но сдаваться не собирался. И если потребуется, то пойдет даже на отчаянные меры, тем более что теперь в его распоряжении есть козыри, которые Киллиану нечем будет крыть. А значит, игра продолжается…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки использованные для написания части:
> 
> Arctic Monkeys - I Want It All: https://music.yandex.ru/album/1581808/track/14490441
> 
> Three Days Grace - Over And Over: https://music.yandex.ru/album/215582/track/2180620
> 
> Ashes Remain - I Won't Run Away: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/ashes-remain-i-won-t-run-away-download.html


	14. Игры, иллюзии, головоломки...

Они все играют в какую-то идиотскую, нелепую игру. И каждый делает вид, что ничего не происходит, но при этом пытается просчитать действия другого и понять истинные мотивы. Феликс молчал и не пытался поговорить с Питером о том, что ему поведал ворон в ту ночь, когда Киллиан Джонс внезапно появился в их лагере. И Феликс не удивился тому, что Капитан возобновил свои деловые отношения с Пэном — это было довольно предсказуемо. И теперь частенько на закате солнца снова была слышна знакомая мелодия свирели, зовущая Питера на берег океана для очередной сделки. И хоть Пэн делал вид, что недоволен предстоящей встречей, Феликс видел, как загорались его глаза. Вот только теперь хозяин Неверлэнда для чего-то каждый раз звал с собой Призрака, а Уайз увязывался за ними, потому что Феликс попросил его приглядывать за этими подозрительными встречами. Но на деловых свиданиях ничего странного не происходило, если не считать того, что зачастую Капитан отдавал мальчишек Пэну просто так, безо всякой платы, иногда, правда, просил золотые; перебрасывался с Питером парой-тройкой слов, а затем возвращался на корабль. И Уайз больше не рассказывал Феликсу о Киллиане, сидящем в ночи на утесе в ожидании Питера. Зато докладывал, что «Веселый Роджер» все чаще снимается с якоря, растворяясь в ночи. И все эти обстоятельства невероятно радовали Странника. Сам Питер Пэн проводил много времени в лагере, уделяя излишне повышенное внимание, как казалось Феликсу, потерянными мальчишками и ему самому. Но при этом он видел, с каким нетерпением Питер ждал наступления ночи, а дождавшись, моментально исчезал, возвращаясь в другую реальность. Но Феликса что-то беспокоило в поведении Пэна — ему казалось, что Хранитель только делает вид, что покидает Неверлэнд. А еще одновременно с Питером из лагеря исчезал и черный волк по имени Тень. Иногда Странник посылал своего красноглазого ворона на разведку, но Уайз каждый раз возвращался ни с чем: найти черного волка в ночной тьме — дело довольно трудное. Правда, пару раз рассказывал, что как-то, когда луна светила особенно ярко, он видел Тень на том самом утесе, где не так давно Капитан Джонс коротал ночи в полном одиночестве.

В одну из таких лунных ночей Феликсу не спалось, и он решил прогуляться. Ноги сами привели его к тому самому утесу, на котором они с Питером проводили когда-то все свои вечера. В лунном свете Феликс увидел темный силуэт большого волка, который сидел, настороженно всматриваясь в темноту, а заметив Странника, забеспокоился и вскочил на ноги. Тень вел себя странно, и Феликс, подойдя к зверю, потрепал его по косматой голове.

— Тень, дружище, это ведь я. Не нужно так беспокоиться, — парень присел и заглянул в зеленые глаза волка. — Ты чего это повадился по ночам из лагеря убегать? Охотишься в одиночку?

Зверь смотрел Феликсу в глаза и тихонько скулил.

— Да не волнуйся ты так, я сейчас уйду, — Странник поднялся. — Немного пройдусь, не спится что-то. Составишь мне компанию?

**Ashes Remain — Pain**

Феликсу хотелось дойти до края утеса и немного там посидеть, чтобы вернуться на мгновение в то счастливое время, когда кроме них с Питером никого на этом острове не было, если не считать их живности. Он сделал не больше десятка шагов, когда почувствовал, что его мертвое сердце оживилось. Такое случалось только тогда, когда Питер Пэн был рядом. Феликсу слишком хорошо знакомы эти робкие трепыхания в своей груди. Он замер, прислушиваясь и вглядываясь в темноту. Нет, он ничего не замечал — вокруг было тихо и безлюдно, но его сердце невозможно обмануть — Питер был где-то совсем близко… Феликс просто не видит его. Или не может видеть… И Феликс вдруг неожиданно понимает, что находится в иллюзии. В большой гребаной иллюзии, которая создана именно для него. Он не видит то, чего не должен. А то, что видит — происходит ли вообще на самом деле? Черт! Он столько раз сам участвовал в спектаклях, которые Питер Пэн разыгрывал для потерянных мальчишек… Как он мог не понять этого сразу? Не мог, потому что с каждым разом иллюзии, которые создавал Питер, были все совершеннее… Сколько это уже длиться? Ощущение дерьмовее некуда — все это время Феликса обманывал тот, кого он считал своим другом, ради кого остался в Неверлэнде. Хотя чему он так удивляется? Ведь чувствовал все сам. Но чувствовать это одно, а понимать совершенно другое. Феликс отступает назад, и с каждым шагом сердце успокаивается. Он еще некоторое время стоит, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, а затем уходит прочь, спеша вернуться в лагерь. Теперь Феликса вся эта долбанная игра злит. С ним не нужно было так поступать — он не мальчишка, которого восхищают специально для него разыгранные спектакли и созданные иллюзии. Но злится Феликс не на Питера. Он считает, что виноват во всем Киллиан Джонс, который морочит Пэну голову. Феликс не хочет делать то, на что его вынуждают пойти открывшиеся обстоятельства, но ему не оставили выбора. Интересно, какова будет реакция Капитана, когда Феликс предъявит ему неопровержимые доказательства? И на что он будет готов пойти? Потому что Феликс пойдет и на шантаж, и на угрозы, вообще на многое, ради достижения своей цели. А его цель — Питер Пэн. И это уже не игра, это война. А на войне, как известно, все цели хороши, а лучшая тактика — это нападение. Осталось только выбрать подходящий момент.

Решающий момент наступил тогда, когда Пэн предупредил Феликса о своем запланированном отсутствии в Неверлэнде. В конце января Робби Кэю нужно было слетать в Ванкувер — он получил одновременно несколько приглашений на пробы в разных проектах. Роб рассчитывал успеть все сделать за несколько дней, но мало ли как могли сложиться обстоятельства. В общем, Питер Пэн оставил Неверлэнд на Феликса, полностью на него полагаясь. Видимо, Киллиана Пэн также предупредил, что его не будет некоторое время — Уайз видел, как «Веселый Роджер» отплывал от берегов Неверлэнда. Хотя Феликс с некоторых пор сомневался в реальности всего происходящего вокруг него. То, что Джонс уплыл, Странника расстроило — он то как раз рассчитывал воспользоваться отсутствием Питера и поговорить с Киллианом с глазу на глаз о новых открывшихся обстоятельствах.

Несколько лет назад Феликс пришел из темного портала в Неверлэнд с определенной целью. Он выполнял поручение своего хозяина — Темного Мага, которому служил долгое время, и которому для чего-то понадобился Хранитель снов — живой или мертвый — не важно, главной целью было его холодное сердце. И Феликс пришел сюда с твердым намереньем выполнить приказ хозяина, тем более что плата была высокой — свобода и возвращение в свою другую реальность, где его мертвое сердце снова бы ожило и научилось любить. Но встретив Питера Пэна и заглянув в его глаза, Феликс понял, что никогда не сможет причинить ему вред и разорвет каждого, кто попытается это сделать. Была ли это любовь с первого взгляда? Определенно нет. Потому что когда-то из его сердца забрали любовь. Это было что-то, что сам Феликс объяснить не мог. Он забыл и о своей преданности Темному Магу, и о его приказе, и о своем мертвом сердце. Он забыл обо всем, когда сделал выбор и произнес вслух свое настоящее имя, став навсегда пленником Неверлэнда и добровольно лишая себя возможности вернуться в свою другую реальность. А вот Уайз свою возможность перемещаться в другие миры не утратил и улетал в них через темный портал, собирая новости, сплетни и прочую полезную информацию для Феликса, который и открывал каждый раз для ворона портал с помощью своего фонаря.

Глубокой ночью, когда все мальчишки в лагере спали, Странник, ссылаясь на бессонницу, просил волков покараулить спящих, а сам якобы отправлялся побродить. На самом деле он уходил к темному порталу, перед которым зажигал свой фонарь — волшебная вещица, открывающая доступ в любой портал абсолютно всем, и с помощью которого Странник сам когда-то перемещался в порталах, но теперь Неверлэнд лишил его такой возможности. Феликс каждый раз с грустью смотрел в глаза своему отражению в темной зеркальной поверхности — отторжение портала, и даже волшебство фонаря не помогало. А вот белому ворону дорога была открыта, и он исчезал в темноте портала, чтобы вернуться с очередной новостью или с очередной украденной вещью. Обычно это были какие-то блестящие безделушки — ворон, что с него взять. Но однажды Уайз вернулся с вещью, зажатой в мощных когтях, от взгляда на которую, Феликса накрыла волна ужаса от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Ворон не без гордости поведал, что стащил вещичку у того самого Темного Мага, которому когда-то служил Феликс, и что узнал кое-что интересное. Странник почти не слушал, что говорил ему Уайз, глядя на зажатый в своей дрожащей руке кортик. Тот самый… Он слишком хорошо запомнил эту рукоять, что когда-то торчала из его груди… И вензеля эти золотые — две буквы «Л» и «Д», витиевато переплетающиеся. Вот только не хватает кроваво-красного рубина, что тогда так врезался в память. Феликс сжимал в своей ладони могущественный магический предмет, в котором были заключены изъятые из его сердца любовь и жизнь, и которые, наверное, можно было вернуть. Вопрос — как?

«… Вот я и подумал, что не зря Темный так трясется над этим кинжалом», — Уайз что-то тараторил до этого, но Феликс его не слушал.

— Кортиком… — Феликс будто только что очнулся ото сна.

«Что, прости?» — ворон осекся и наклонил голову, заглядывая Феликсу в глаза.

— Это тот самый кортик, Уайз… Ты не узнаешь? — парень отвлекся от кортика и посмотрел на ворона.

«Ох! А я думаю, что-то вещица мне будто знакома…»

— Как он вообще оказался у Темного Мага? — Феликсу снова показалось, что он находился в каком-то странном сне, потому что это мало походило на реальность. Казалось, что он не просто так оказался в свое время у Темного, что Киллиан появился в Неверлэнде неспроста, что все они как-то связаны, и Питер в том числе. Какая-то чудовищно запутанная игра — сложная головоломка, грозящая взорвать мозг ко всем чертям.

«Ты хочешь об этом узнать? — ворон подождал, когда Феликс кивнет, и продолжил. — Я тут много чего нового узнал про наш замечательный фонарь, что открывает доступ в порталы. Оказывается, если поместить в него какую-то вещь, то можно увидеть все, что с ней было связано. Проверим?»

А дальше произошло нечто любопытное. Они зажгли фонарь и поместили в него злополучный кортик. Поначалу ничего не происходило, и Феликс решил, что или Уайз что-то не так понял, или это была чья-то шутка. Но потом он увидел Капитана Джонса, который никак не мог быть на острове ночью, но он стремительно к ним приближался и, не дойдя с десяток метров, остановился. Феликс оторопел от неожиданности и даже попятился, отступая в темноту, но Киллиан, по всей видимости, его не замечал. И только внимательно присмотревшись, Феликс понял, что картинка была больше похожа на проекцию — фонарь показывал моменты, связанные с кортиком, и Джонс был последним, кого запомнила вещица. Странник всматривался в изображение: Киллиан находился в какой-то знакомой Феликсу комнате — это кабинет Темного Мага, в котором сам парень бывал когда-то неоднократно. Это было странно хотя бы потому, что в этот кабинет были вхожи только люди, которых чародей хорошо знал. Уж в этом бывший Цепной Пес Верховного Темного Мага был уверен… Что, в общем-то, и показала следующая картинка — появившийся Темный довольно тепло приветствовал Капитана. Поразительно, но проекции еще и разговаривали! В общем, Феликс в ту ночь узнал, что Киллиана связывали с чародеем давние деловые отношения, и что он приходил к Магу, чтобы разузнать о том самом кортике. Оказывается, все это время он разыскивал его. И эти двое заключили сделку — Джонс получит кортик в обмен на Хранителя снов… Черт! Зачем Темному так необходимо заполучить Хранителя? С Феликсом не получилось, и выходит — Киллиану были выдвинуты почти те же условия… Черт! Питер в опасности и даже не подозревает об этом. И разговаривать с ним бесполезно, потому что Пэн решит, что Феликс наговаривает на Капитана. Хотя Маг Киллиану о сердце уже не говорил. Ему нужен живой Хранитель. И это делает ситуацию не такой катастрофической — Пэна темный портал не принимает, Феликс в этом не раз убеждался лично — Питер всегда отражался в темной мерцающей поверхности. И пока Капитан не нашел способа затащить Питера в портал, можно быть относительно спокойным.

И Феликс был спокойным до того момента, когда вдруг понял, что Питер с Киллианом водили его за нос. Злость страшный советчик, который толкает на необдуманные поступки. Хотя как сказать. Феликс все очень даже хорошо обдумал и решил, что настало время сообщить Капитану Джонсу о том, что его истинные мотивы не такая уж и тайна. Потребует не морочить Питеру голову и оставить его в покое, наконец. Да, это чистой воды шантаж, но Феликс уверен, что это сработает. Остается только подкараулить Киллиана, чтобы разобраться с ним с глазу на глаз, и Странник, в надежде, что пират заявится раньше Пэна, каждый вечер поджидал его на берегу. «Веселый Роджер» вернулся в Неверлэнд и встал на якорь в океане там, где и всегда, именно в тот вечер, когда Пэн обещал вернуться. Но сам Питер не появился в обычное для себя время, и Феликс решил, что его задержали какие-то обстоятельства, и что лучшего момента для разговора с Джонсом и не придумаешь. Оставалось только как-то заманить Капитана на остров, и помочь в этом вызвался Уайз.

**Arctic Monkeys — Only Ones Who Know**

Киллиан сидел на корме галеона и глушил ром прямо из пузатой бутылки. Последние несколько дней он не выходил из состояния довольно приличного опьянения, пытаясь алкогольным забвением спасаться от пожирающего его желания. В отношениях с Питером они так и не продвинулись дальше жарких поцелуев и почти невинных ласк. А ему хотелось большего… И каждый раз, целуя своего красивого мальчика, он представлял себе, как отрывается от губ Питера и выцеловывает его красивую шею, чувствует, как ритмично вздрагивает под губами вздувшаяся сонная артерия и проводит по ней языком. Он неторопливо стягивает с Питера куртку, обнажая его хрупкие плечи, и ставит на них метки своими губами — мой, мой, мой… Он рисует губами и языком странные узоры на груди Питера, постепенно спускаясь ниже… Он оставляет влажную дорожку поцелуев на напрягающемся от каждого прикосновения животе своего мальчика и чувствует, как под его губами сокращаются мышцы, как бешено пульсирует брюшная аорта, а тело Питера начинает подрагивать в его руках. Он видит его возбуждение, но не спешит, хотя сам сходит с ума от желания. Он снова возвращается к губам Питера и терзает их до умопомрачения, вырывая сладостные стоны и долгожданную просьбу — не останавливаться. Он заглядывает в темные от желания глаза своего мальчика, вжимаясь в его, кажущееся хрупким, тело, чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышалось… Нет, не послышалось. Он стонет Питеру в рот и осыпает его тело градом благодарных поцелуев, потому что давно находится на грани и еле сдерживает себя… Он знает, что когда-нибудь это неизбежно случится, потому что они оба давно хотят чего-то большего. Он видит это в зеленых глазах своего красивого мальчика. Но… Питер боится пойти дальше. Он боится открыться, принять себя, их… Он сомневается. Все сомнения Питера мог бы развеять темный портал, освободив его тайные желания, и Киллиан мог бы увести его туда, помочь ему разобраться в себе, но только если Пэн сам будет желать этого и доверится ему. Но проблема в том, что Питер этого не хочет. Замкнутый круг, мать его… Киллиан со злостью швырнул пустую бутылку за борт, несколько раз приложился затылком о деревянный сундук, стоящий за его спиной, и заметил белого ворона, сидящего на бизань-мачте. Джонс сначала решил, что это видение его прилично захмелевшего воображения. Он даже зажмурил глаза и помотал головой, но видение никуда не исчезало.

— Уайз, какими судьбами, дружище? — Киллиан старался сосредоточить взгляд, на расплывающемся белом пятне. Ворон каркнул. — Недалеко ли ты залетел? — Уайз снова каркнул. — Тебя прислал Питер? — ворон молчал. — Феликс? — Уайз подтвердил догадку Кэпа. Зачем он понадобился Феликсу? И к чему такая спешка, чтобы присылать Уайза?.. — С Питером что-то случилось? — Киллиан напрягся в ожидании ответа, но птица молчала, и пират вздохнул с облегчением. — Передай своему хозяину, что скоро буду.

Феликс действительно поджидал его на берегу прямо перед темным порталом, Киллиан заметил еще издалека нервно расхаживающего парня.

— Что-то очень срочное и очень важное? — Джонса немного «штормило» после рома.

— Ты пьян, Киллиан… — Феликс покачал головой. Поймет ли Джонс о чем пойдет речь?

— Прости, но… Да, ты прав, я немного не в форме, — Киллиан развел руками, обреченно повесил голову и усмехнулся. — Не готовился к нашей встрече. Так чего ты хотел, Феликс?

**Ashes Remain — End Of Me**

— Оставь Питера в покое.

— С чего вдруг? — у Джонса тяжелый взгляд.

— С того, что ты дуришь ему голову, — Феликс нахмурился. — Скажи правду, Киллиан, зачем он тебе?

Джонс молчал, в раздумье потирая прилично отросшую за несколько дней щетину на своей щеке — стоит ли говорить Феликсу о своих чувствах к Питеру?

— Хорошо. Давай, я задам тебе другой вопрос, может, ты быстрее найдешь на него ответ, — Феликс сложил на груди руки. — Что тебя связывает с Темным Магом Листерии? — он с трудом вспомнил название того мира, где пролил реки крови по приказу своего хозяина.

— Откуда ты узнал? — у Киллиана чувство, что он только что получил удар под дых, выбивающий из легких воздух и отрезвляющий.

Капитан хватается за ворот куртки — ему кажется, что он его душит… А Феликс замечает на руке Джонса массивный перстень с кроваво-красным рубином и не может отвести взгляд — в глубине души он все же надеялся, что ошибся, и это не тот кортик, но доказательства неопровержимы. Только не понятно — зачем Киллиан вставил камень в свой перстень? Красивая дорогая вещица? Напоминание?.. И Феликс срывается.

— Ты решил обманом заманить Питера в темный портал, чтобы обменять на кортик?! На хрена он тебе сдался, этот проклятущий кортик?! Что ты с ним собираешься делать? — парень в ярости.

— Откуда ты знаешь про кортик?! — от неожиданности Киллиан отступает от разъяренного Феликса.

— Узнаёшь?! — Феликс выхватывает из-под плаща кортик и практически тычет им Киллиану в лицо

Джонс, в свою очередь, хватается за эфес своей шпаги и резко выбрасывает руку вперед, направляя клинок на Феликса — срабатывает пиратский инстинкт на неожиданные действия противника. А сейчас они с Феликсом противники: Феликс нападает, ослепленный злостью, а Киллиану приходится обороняться.

— Что тебе обещал Маг за сердце Пэна? — Феликса не страшит направленный в его грудь клинок — дважды умереть нельзя.

— С чего ты взял, что ему нужно именно его сердце?! — Джонс и правда не очень понимает.

— Потому что меня самого посылали сюда с этим поручением, но если бы мне не удалось заманить Питера в портал, я должен был вырезать ему сердце!!!

Это признание настолько неожиданно, что Киллиан опускает шпагу и растерянно смотрит в черные от гнева глаза человека, которого когда-то любил.

— Я хотел вернуть то чувство, которое утратил в ту ночь, когда потерял тебя. Хотел снова научиться любить…

— И чего же ты ждешь? — лицо Феликса перекошено от злости. — Или ты передумал?

Киллиан хотел сказать Феликсу, что Питер вернул любовь в его сердце своим поцелуем, и если бы и хотел затащить Пэна в портал, то не для того, чтобы отдать его Магу, а только лишь для того, чтобы освободить тайные страсти и желания Питера, чтобы он, наконец, принадлежал ему не только душой и сердцем, но и телом тоже. Но он говорит Феликсу совершенно другое:

— Не передумал! Жду подходящего момента, знаешь ли!

— Считай, что ты этот момент упустил! — Феликс не хочет говорить того, чего никогда не сделает, но слова сами срываются с губ. — Тебе он не достанется. Потому что как только Питер появится, я сам вырежу ему сердце — вот этим самым кортиком! Мне терять нечего… А так у меня есть шанс вернуть то, что я потерял в ту ночь, которую нам вряд ли удастся когда-нибудь забыть.

— Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен, — Киллиан шипит сквозь зубы. — Я не дам тебе этого сделать.

— Ты не знаешь с кем связался, Киллиан. У тебя нет никаких шансов, — глаза Феликса неожиданно становятся желтыми, как у зверя, но Джонса это не пугает.

Между ними столько неприязни, что воздух вокруг словно наэлектризован, и кажется, что не хватает всего лишь искры, чтобы они взорвались желанием уничтожить друг друга. Но неожиданно раздавшийся хорошо знакомый им обоим голос сдерживает их.

— Что здесь происходит?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки использованные для написания этой части:
> 
> Ashes Remain - Pain: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2545011/track/22094564
> 
> Arctic Monkeys - Only Ones Who Know: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/arctic-monkeys-only-ones-who-know-download.html
> 
> Ashes Remain - End Of Me: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/ashes-remain-end-of-me-download.html


	15. Нелепости, недосказанности, случайности...

Робби довольно оперативно решил все дела, ради которых прилетел в Ванкувер, несмотря на то, что кастинги на роли были назначены на разные дни. Он рассчитывал вернуться в Хьюстон утренним рейсом в пятницу, но ночной звонок директора по кастингу одного из проектов изменил планы Робби Кэя. Ему предстояло заехать в офис одной из кинокомпании и подписать контракт на съемку в фильме с предварительным названием «Рита». Робби было не совсем понятно, в связи с чем было принято такое быстрое решение по его кандидатуре, но это определенно была хорошая новость. Только читая контракт и общаясь с отцом по скайпу — Айван все еще был менеджером своего сына, Робби понял причины такой спешки — съемки должны были начаться в марте, но съемочной группе никак не удавалось найти актера на роль сына главной героини, а Кэй подходил идеально, если верить режиссеру будущего фильма.  
К тому времени как Кэй попал в аэропорт Ванкувера, все прямые рейсы в Хьюстон уже улетели, и ему пришлось взять билет на стыковочный рейс через Калгари. Рейс в Хьюстон прибывал довольно поздно, и Робби хотел позвонить отцу, чтобы он встретил его в аэропорту, и уже собирался, но входящий звонок от Кэлума опередил его. 

— Привет! Какие планы на вечер? — в трубке слышались возня и пыхтение, а потом звон, по всей видимости, бутылок.

— Никаких. Я вообще завис в Ванкувере, рейс через сорок минут. Еще и в Калгари пересадка… Домой доберусь только ближе к полуночи, — Робби обреченно вздохнул такому охренительному плану.

— Че-е-е-ерт… Я думал, что ты уже прилетел. Джо, что там нам еще надо? — последний вопрос был явно Робу не адресован. — А мы сегодня решили зависнуть у Робертса в честь окончания семестра. Отметить начало каникул. Затариваемся вот…

— Ну, если ты меня подхватишь в аэропорту, то я не против оторваться с вами, — теперь Робби было понятно, что за звон бутылок он слышал.

— Во сколько прилетаешь в Хьюстон?

— Если верить расписанию, то где-то в половине десятого вечера.

— Оʼкей, давай заберу тебя из аэропорта, и мы сразу поедем к Джозефу. Ты как?

— Отличная мысль! Я только — за, — Робби помнил, что должен был сегодня появиться в Неверлэнде, но он устал за эти несколько изматывающих дней, проведенных в беготне по киностудиям, и хотел немного расслабиться.

Они приехали, когда вечеринка была уже в самом разгаре. Родители Джозефа улетели на выходные в Майами, полностью предоставив в распоряжение сына и его друзей свой огромный дом. В принципе, они не так уж чтобы и шумели, и много пили, и вытворяли что-то эдакое. Это была просто небольшая дружеская вечеринка, где все немного выпивали, много танцевали и еще больше дурачились и обсуждали планы на каникулы. Кому пришла в голову мысль проехать за неделю все Калифорнийское побережье от Сан-Франциско до Сан-Диего на машинах, а перед этим пересечь почти все Штаты, Робби и не помнил, но загорелся этой идеей. Решение было спонтанным и скоропалительным. И вот уже компания из шести человек на трех машинах собралась в Большое Американское Путешествие, как окрестил их авантюру весельчак Дэни Дронсфилд. Выезжать решили утром в воскресенье, и субботы должно было хватить на сборы в это сумасшедшее путешествие — на том и порешили. Вечеринка плавно перетекла в ночную тусовку. Подростковые гормоны все же давали о себе знать, и можно было то тут, то там натолкнуться взглядом на обнимающиеся и целующиеся парочки. Робби, сидя в кресле и потягивая пиво из бутылки, наблюдал за всеми — даже Кэлум обжимался в углу с Лекси. Вернее, они о чем-то заинтересовано беседовали, но Лекс при этом так заразительно смеялась, а Кэл смущенно краснел, что Роб невольно улыбнулся.  
Зов Неверлэнда Робби Кэй почувствовал неожиданно, ощутив сначала холод в руках, а затем словно ледяные иглы пытались проникнуть в его сердце, но таяли, не достигая цели. Влюбленным сердцем Неверлэнду завладеть не под силу, поэтому в последнее время Робби Кэй попадает в другую реальность исключительно с помощью волшебных браслетов, холода которых едва хватает на то, чтобы унять тепло, поселившееся с некоторых пор в его сердце. Он не планировал сегодня отправиться в свою другую реальность, но Неверлэнд с его мнением не считался и не оставлял попыток охладить сердце Робби. Он закрыл глаза и попытался связаться с Тенью, чтобы понять причину этой несвоевременной атаки. То, что Роб увидел глазами черного волка, его озадачило.

**Ashes Remain — Inside Of Me**

Призрак не просто бежал по темному лесу, он стремительно несся по знакомой Робби тропе к берегу океана. Чуть впереди Уайз рассекал мощными крыльями сгущающуюся темноту. Тень немного отставал ото всех, но не терял их из виду. Они выскочили из леса недалеко от того места, где находился темный портал, и Роб увидел Феликса и Киллиана, которые о чем-то довольно громко разговаривали прямо в непосредственной близости от зловеще мерцающего темнотой портала. Беседа была очень эмоциональной, но Робби мог разобрать только отдельные фразы, потому что Тень был недостаточно близко. Призрак тоже остановился и прислушивался к разговору Феликса с Киллианом, втягивая носом воздух, словно пытался по запаху определить степень опасности происходящего. Видимо, волк действительно что-то чувствовал, потому что шерсть на холке поднялась дыбом, а он оскалился. У Роба тоже какие-то неприятные ощущения и дурные предчувствия, что-то в разговоре этих двоих его напрягает… Вроде Феликс спокоен, а вот Джонс чем-то взволнован и, кажется, немного пьян. О чем вообще эти двое разговаривают темной ночью? Случилось что-то непредвиденное? Робби любопытно, и он мысленно просит Тень подойти поближе, чтобы услышать, о чем говорят Странник с Кэпом, и волк начинает осторожно подбираться ближе. Но в следующее мгновение Робби видит, как Феликс внезапно наскакивает на Джонса, а тот от неожиданности отступает. Даже издалека он видит, что лицо Феликса перекошено от злости, и слышит, как он кричит на Киллиана. И в этот момент вся живность срывается с места и несется к порталу, и по мере их приближения Робби удается расслышать хоть что-то.

— Что ты с ним собираешься делать?! — судя по голосу, Феликс в ярости.

— Откуда ты знаешь про кортик?! — Киллиан тоже повышает голос, но больше защищается.

— Узнаешь?!

Роб видит, как Феликс выхватывает из-под плаща что-то похожее на кинжал и тычет им Киллиану чуть ли не в лицо, а Кэп, в свою очередь, хватается за эфес своей шпаги и резко выбрасывает руку вперед, направляя клинок Феликсу прямо в грудь, туда где сердце. Это уже непросто беседа. Это неприкрытая ненависть и агрессия, грозящие перерасти в схватку. И Робби становится невероятно страшно за обоих. Они оба дороги ему. И он должен их немедленно остановить, пока не поздно.

Роб разрывает связь с Тенью, подрывается с кресла и выскакивает на улицу. Бросается к машине Кэлума. Она не заперта. Роб распахивает заднюю дверь и хватает свою сумку. Он роется в ней, раскидывая вещи по салону, в поисках своих браслетов, с помощью которых сможет немедленно попасть в Неверлэнд. Находит и бежит снова в дом. Хватает Кэла, почти отдирая его от Лекси, и тащит ничего не понимающего друга на второй этаж, где есть еще одна ванная комната, в которой можно закрыться — ему нужно уединение, чтобы никто не смог помешать.

— Кэл, прости, что отвлек тебя от приятного времяпрепровождения, но мне очень нужна твоя помощь, — Робби взволнован и тяжело дышит, а Кэлум озадачен его поведением.

— Если хотел уединиться со мной, то так бы и сказал, — Кэл шутит и смеется своей шутке, а Робби хмурится, не разделяя веселья друга.

— Мне сейчас не до смеха, — Роб слишком серьезен и чем-то напуган, и Кэл перестает смеяться. — Вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Чем я могу помочь? — Кэлум озабоченно сдвигает брови, ему не нравится этот испуганный взгляд друга.

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать, а ты покарауль, чтобы меня никто не беспокоил. Это очень, очень важно, — во взгляде Робби мольба о помощи, и Кэлум соглашается. — Отлично. Думаю, что это не займет много времени.

Робби захлопывает дверь ванной комнаты и закрывает замок. Он усаживается прямо на кафельный прохладный пол, опираясь спиной на такую же прохладную стену, надевает браслеты и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как холод браслетов пожирает тепло в его сердце, и проваливается в бездну, которая неизменно приведет его в другую реальность.

Питер появляется возле темного портала вовремя и сразу ощущает пропитанный агрессией воздух вокруг себя — Феликс и Киллиан на грани своего противостояния и готовы наброситься друг на друга.

— Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен, — Киллиан сквозь зубы с шипением практически выплевывает слова Феликсу в лицо. — Я не дам тебе этого сделать.

— Ты не знаешь с кем связался, Киллиан. У тебя нет никаких шансов, — лицо Феликса скрывает капюшон, но Питер слышит угрозу в его голосе, от которой становиться не по себе.

Пэн совершенно ничего не понимает, что случилось между этими двумя, и ему нужны ответы. Прямо сейчас. Он выходит из укрывавшей его темноты с единственным желанием понять…

— Что здесь происходит?..

Питеру кажется, что время остановилось. И это странно, потому что в Неверлэнде нет этого понятия. Но Пэну все равно так кажется — и Феликс, и Киллиан, и вся собравшаяся живность замерли на месте — они все в каком-то оцепенении и смотрят на него. В кино такие моменты называют — немая сцена.

— Что? Здесь? Происходит? — у Питера чувство, что он стоит между двух огней, потому что и Феликс, и Киллиан пожирают его горящими взглядами.

Первым приходит в себя Феликс:  
— А ты спроси у своего друга-пирата. Может, он расскажет тебе, наконец — зачем он здесь? Или ты и вправду думаешь, что интересен ему? Хотя интерес-то как раз тут присутствует. И еще какой… — Феликс усмехается, глядя Питеру в глаза. — Он морочит тебе голову и играется твоими чувствами… Ждет подходящего момента, чтобы…

— Не слушай его, Питер! — Киллиан делает несколько шагов по направлению к Пэну. Питер переводит взгляд на Кэпа — что-то настораживает в его во взгляде пирата, и он отступает к Феликсу.

— Нет, Питер, лучше тебе это услышать. От меня. Потому что твой дорогой и любимый Киллиан не скажет тебе правду, — улыбка Феликса злая и ядовитая. — Ты ему нужен только лишь для того, чтобы затащить в темный портал и отдать Темному Магу в обмен на кортик. Меркантильные интересы у пиратов всегда в приоритете. Так ведь, Джонс?

— Киллиан, о чем он говорит?

— Все не совсем так…

— Так, но не совсем? Может, объяснишь мне — что за кортик, о котором говорит Феликс? — Питер напряженно смотрит на Киллиана, но тот молчит, а Пэн наблюдает на его лице замешательство.

— О, я могу тебе его даже показать! — Феликс поднимает руку с зажатым в ней кортиком, а Киллиану этот жест кажется слишком резким и целенаправленным.

— Отойди от него, Питер! Отойди от него!!!

**Three Days Grace — World So Cold**

В окрике Кэпа есть что-то такое, что заставляет Пэна попятиться от Феликса, и он чувствует, как на его запястье смыкаются пальцы Киллиана, который оказывается совсем рядом.

— А я на твоем месте, Питер, не доверял бы Джонсу. Порой бывает так, что именно тот, кто рядом, и есть самый страшный враг, — Феликс кривит губы, глядя на парочку перед собой. — Эта очень занятная вещица, и очень особенная для Киллиана, — Феликс кивает на кортик. — Вот видишь, тут когда-то был камень — красный рубин, а теперь он красуется в перстне нашего «друга», — пальцами обозначая в воздухе кавычки на последнем слове, Феликс недобро ухмыляется и сверлит взглядом Капитана. — Дорогая ведь вещица. Да, Джонс?

А Питер не отводит взгляда от кортика и от того места, где когда-то был драгоценный камень, и вспоминает, что на руке Киллиана действительно есть перстень с красным рубином…

— Поверь мне, Питер, — Киллиан торопливо шепчет в затылок Пэна. — Все совсем не так. И я обязательно расскажу тебе обо всем. Но сейчас Феликс для тебя намного опаснее… Просто с катушек слетел… Не знаю, что такого произошло, что он выдумывает все эти небылицы…

Со времени появления Питера, Капитан думает только об одном — как обезопасить его от Феликса. Он боится, что Странник действительно приведет свою угрозу в исполнение и заберет сердце Пэна. Джонс видит только два варианта выхода из этой непростой ситуации: уйти вместе с Питером в темный портал — это рискованно и довольно опасно, но он будет рядом и не позволит черным теням завладеть своим мальчиком; или затащить в портал Феликса — тут вероятность успеха мала, опытный Странник всегда найдет выход и сможет вернуться в Неверлэнд. Чтобы этого не случилось, нужно закрыть портал. Но кортик в руках Феликса, а Пэн с этим не справится — не хватит магических сил. А если и хватит, то Джонсу невыносима только одна мысль о том, что в этом случае он, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидит своего красивого мальчика, потому что останется в темных мирах навсегда, после того как портал «схлопнется». Скорее всего…

— Небылицы? — Феликса снова охватывает ярость. — Выдумываю небылицы, Джонс?! А давай Питер все посмотрит сам? И решит, кто же из нас на самом деле выдумывает небылицы. Думаю, ему будет очень занятно… Киллиан, ты знал, что этот фонарь может показывать историю вещей, помещенных в него? — Феликс вытаскивает из-под полы плаща фонарь, который Кэпу очень хорошо знаком — он когда-то перемещался в порталах с помощью такого же и знает обо всех возможностях этой вещицы.

А дальше происходит то, что можно было бы назвать цепочкой нелепостей, случайностей, стечения обстоятельств, спонтанных решений и необдуманных действий, которая приведет их всех к страшным фатальным последствиям…

Феликс зажигает фонарь и, не отрывает взгляда от пирата, словно спрашивает: готов ли он к тому, что сейчас может произойти? Они все стоят в непосредственной близости к темному порталу — до него всего лишь с десяток шагов, и Киллиан боковым зрением замечает, что в поверхности портала отражаются только Феликс и белый волк. Значит, всем остальным вход открыт… Решение рождается настолько быстро, что Киллиан не успевает его как следует обдумать. Времени слишком мало. Все это время Кэп держит шпагу в правой руке — он так и не убрал ее в ножны, опасаясь нападения со стороны Феликса. Киллиан неожиданно делает резкий выпад вперед, выбивая кортик из руки Странника. Резкий взмах клинка со свистом рассекает воздух, и Феликс, закрывая лицо руками, вскрикивает и оседает на песок. Киллиан пытается подхватить фонарь, но его опережает Уайз. Тогда Кэп крепко зажав руку Питера, которую и так не выпускал ни на секунду, устремляется к темному порталу, пока свет фонаря все еще освещает мерцающую поверхность. Они пересекают границу портала беспрепятственно. У Питера лишь чувство, что на открытых участках тела есть ощущение осевшей влаги. В самом портале нет той жуткой темноты, что так его пугала и манила одновременно. Может быть, это мягкий свет фонаря рассеивает тьму? Питер шокирован всем происходящим и пытается вырвать руку из захвата Киллиана. Джонс обнимает его, прижимает к себе и шепчет, чтобы он не боялся, чтобы доверился, что он не оставит его, что все будет хорошо… А Питер почему-то не верит ему… Он видит сквозь прозрачную поверхность портала распростертое на песке неподвижное тело Феликса, видит, как под ним растекается кровь, которая моментально впитывается в песок. Он видит растерянность Призрака, который поднимает голову и протяжно воет в черное небо Неверлэнда, словно оплакивает Питера. И Пэн застывает в потрясении от увиденного, а потом его начинает трясти — мелко, противно до тошноты, и он закрывает глаза.

«Не бойся, мой мальчик, ты выберешься, — это голос Призрака. Даже здесь Пэн еще пока может связаться с Тенью, и сейчас он смотрит в глаза Призрака взглядом черного волка. — Я не знаю, сможешь ли ты вернуться в Неверлэнд… Хотя способ есть. Попытайся сейчас узнать настоящее имя Киллиана и разыщи его в своей реальности. Он будет твоим ключом в Неверлэнд. А сейчас просто сними браслеты, чтобы проснуться…»

Питер слышит Призрака все хуже, а последние слова и вовсе не может разобрать. Темнота портала постепенно овладевает им, и Питеру хочется ей отдаться полностью, и только объятия Киллиана не дают ему упасть в эту манящую бездну. Он не открывает глаза, страшась потерять призрачную связь с Неверлэндом, поэтому не видит, как в портал врываются Тень и Уайз. Он вздрагивает от толчка, когда волк сходу врезается в них с Кэпом, и чувствует, что руки Киллиана больше не обнимают его. От неожиданности Питер открывает глаза, но ничего не видит, кроме тьмы и мерцающей точки фонаря, горящего по ту сторону портала. Он слышит, как рычит где-то рядом Тень и громко хлопает крыльями ворон. А еще звуки отчаянной борьбы, и свист шпаги Кэпа, рассекаемой воздух.

— Питер, где ты?! Ответь мне! — Киллиан зовет его, но Питер молчит, потому что тьма сковала его, парализовав полностью…

Он ощущает себя совершенно обнаженным, и чувствует на своем теле прикосновения. Словно чьи-то руки хватают его… Сильные, робкие, сухие, потные, костлявые… Разные… Их много… Они везде… Стараются завладеть его телом… Цепляются… Тащат его в самую зловещую темноту… И он падает в нее… Отдается ей… Чувствует, как она проникает сквозь его кожу в тело, подбирается к душе и сердцу… Он как муха, попавшая в паучью сеть, отравленная укусом хозяина ловушки и лишенная возможности сопротивляться — знает, что умрет, но безропотно принимает это… Сладостное ощущение, в котором Питеру хочется раствориться, но громкие хлопки крыльев и неприятные удары по лицу выводят его из этого состояния. Уайз вернулся за ним. Питер чувствует, как ворон вцепился в его руку своими мощными когтями, пытаясь тащить его к точке света от фонаря, горящего в Неверлэнде, но костлявые руки тьмы не отпускают Пэна. И тогда он вздрагивает всем телом — ощущение жутко неприятные, но это его тень снова вернулась к нему, отгоняя все другие тени и тьму в целом. Чужие руки тут же исчезают, а тьма уже не манит Питера в свою бездну. Но у Уйза все равно не хватает сил вытащить его из портала. Пэн чувствует на своей руке, за которую его тянет ворон, капли чего-то горячего и липкого. Несколько капель попадает и на лицо, и Питер ощущает тошнотворный запах крови — скорее всего, Уайз ранен, а Пэн ничем ему не может помочь. Ворон выбивается из сил, отпускает руку Питера, и в следующее мгновение Пэн вздрагивает от резкой боли на запястье. Уайз вцепился когтями в браслет, пытаясь его сорвать. Ему это удается, и он переключается на другую руку Хранителя. Уайз освобождает Пэна от браслетов, каркает ему, будто прощаясь, и Питер слышит в темноте звук, словно что-то упало с высоты на землю. Снова неприятные ощущения охватывают Хранителя — тень покинула его тело, а он сам начинает проваливаться в знакомую бездну, разделяющую его реальности. Последнее что видит Питер — Тень несется во весь опор, стремясь к точке света, и уже на границе портала Пэн замечает в его зубах почти безжизненное тело белого ворона, который сжимал в своих лапах магические браслеты. Последняя связь с Неверлэндом была потеряна…

**Ben Cocks — So Cold**

Робби Кэй очнулся в сверкающей белым кафелем ванной комнате, что так контрастировала с той тьмой, из которой ему помог выбраться Уайз. Уайз… Феликс… Робби не хотел думать, что с ними произошло непоправимое, но перед глазами стояла картина неподвижно лежащего Феликса и просачивающейся в песок крови, и Уайз истекал кровью в портале… У Робби до сих пор ощущение стекающих по лицу горячих капель. Он провел рукой по щеке и с ужасом уставился на размазанную по пальцам кровь. Он изучал свои расцарапанные запястья, осторожно трогал рассеченную когтями ворона кожу на плече. Это не может быть реальностью, хотя бы потому, что он не чувствовал боли… Но зато боль разливалась в его сердце. Робби сдавленно застонал — все это произошло из-за человека, которого он любил… Чертов Киллиан Джонс! Феликс был прав — насколько нужно быть слепым, чтобы поверить пирату, влюбиться и думать, что это взаимно. Киллиан же заговаривал не единожды про темный портал, уговаривая пойти туда с ним. Зачем? Что за цели он преследовал? И что удалось узнать Феликсу? Но чтобы не хотел рассказать Феликс, Киллиану это явно было не нужно. Получается, что все время Феликс был прав, когда твердил, что Киллиану не стоит доверять, что нужно держаться от него подальше… Черт! Как же это больно ощущать, что тебя обманывал человек, которого ты любишь всем сердцем… Больно и холодно… Крик отчаянья вырвался из груди Робби непроизвольно, освобождая слезы, и он, скрючившись у холодной белой стены, обхватив себя руками, заплакал.

Кэлум сидел под дверью ванной и прислушивался к происходящему по ту сторону, но в комнате было совершенно тихо, словно Робби там и не было. Что вообще за такое важное дело, что Роб оторвал его от Лекс? А ведь все так чудесно шло к логическому завершению вечеринки. Оставалось только надеяться, что Лекси простит его внезапное исчезновение. Кэлум улыбнулся своим мыслям, когда услышал за дверью сдавленный стон и насторожился, прислушиваясь. Отчаянный крик Робби заставил его вскочить на ноги и сразу выбить плечом дверь — что-то жутко-леденящее было в этом крике. Замок поддался напору, дверь распахнулась, а Кэл застыл на пороге от увиденного: Роб сидел скрючившись на полу, прижимаясь щекой к стене, вздрагивая всем телом, а по щекам текли слезы. Но больше всего Кэлума испугала кровь на лице Робби и расцарапанные руки, которыми Роб обнимал себя. Этого видеть никому было нельзя, и Бирн решительно захлопнул дверь. От резкого звука Робби открыл глаза и посмотрел на Кэла.

— Что происходит, Роб? — Кэлум опустился на колени рядом с другом и осторожно коснулся его лба, где запеклась темная кровь. — Ты весь в крови…

— Это не моя кровь, Кэл…

— А чья? — Кэлум ничего не понимал…

— Я не могу тебе всего объяснить… Ты решишь, что я сумасшедший.

— Ты резал себе руки? — Бирн осторожно взял руки Робби в свои, рассматривая его запястья — это не было похоже на порезы, как будущий медик он в этом разбирался. Рваные края ран больше были похожи на царапины от когтей животного или птицы, а судя по глубоким следам на плече — довольно крупной птицы… — Что с тобой произошло, Роб? — Кэлуму страшно оттого, что он ничего не понимает, потому что логика тут не срабатывает. — Несчастная любовь? Может поделишься?

Робби долго смотрит на друга глазами полными слез, не решаясь ему доверить свои тайны, и в итоге отрицательно качает головой, судорожно всхлипывает и закусывает губу, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу рыдания. Кэлум берет его за плечи и осторожно обнимает, прижимая к себе, а Роб отчаянно цепляется за плечи друга, пытаясь прижаться как можно теснее, чтобы согреться в его объятиях, потому что ему жутко холодно, и только лишь в сердце еще остается чувство, согревающее его своим теплом и не давая замерзнуть окончательно. Глупое сердце все еще продолжает любить Киллиана Джонса, будь он неладен…

— Давай, смоем с тебя кровь и поедем домой, — у Кэлума разрывается сердце, потому что он физически ощущает отчаяние друга. — Можем заночевать у меня, могу отвезти тебя домой…

— К тебе… Поехали к тебе.

— Хорошо, — Кэл порывисто целует Роба в макушку, мысленно просит прощение у брошенной им Лекс, встает и помогает подняться Робби. — Давай смоем все что можно отмыть, остальное спрячем под моей курткой, чтобы другие ничего не заметили. Хотя, я думаю, что там уже часть разошлась, а остальным не до нас…

Пока Кэлум смачивает полотенце под струей воды, Робби рассматривает себя в зеркале, ужасаясь своему виду и количеству кровавых следов на лице, руках и даже в волосах. Ворон, по всей видимости, потерял много крови, и теперь Робби мучается от неизвестности о судьбе Феликса и Уайза. Попасть в Неверлэнд, после того как он побывал в темном портале, наверное, не удастся, и проверить нет никакой возможности: тепло во всё еще любящем сердце не дает Неверлэнду завладеть им, и браслеты теперь тоже оказались в другой реальности. Правда, Призрак говорил что-то о том, что Киллиан может стать ключом. Но где Роб будет искать его в этой реальности? Из задумчивости его вывело прикосновение ко лбу мокрого полотенца — Кэлум аккуратно стирал запекшуюся кровь. Сначала с лица, потом с волос, затем с рук… И вот тут произошло нечто странное, что привело будущего медика в недоумение: вместе с кровью исчезли и царапины с запястий, и даже глубокие рваные раны на плече… Словно это был профессионально наложенный грим… Как в кино… Кэлум растерянно посмотрел на Робби:

— Теперь я вообще ничего не понимаю… Мистика какая-то…

— Не спрашивай меня ни о чем, Кэл, ладно? Тебе лучше не знать, — Робби грустно улыбнулся, а потом взял мокрое полотенце из рук Кэлума и решительно стер последние следы, напоминающие о том, что произошло с ним в другой реальности, разрушившие за короткое мгновение его веру, надежду и… любовь тоже.

Они по-тихому, незамеченными, исчезли с вечеринки, и только уже когда они сидели в машине, Кэлум позвонил Джозефу и сказал, чтобы их не искали. Услышав в трубке насмешливое: «Голубки решили упорхнуть?», Кэлум усмехнулся — все же Джо неисправим, все пытается их на чем-то подловить. Роб всю дорогу молчал, и Кэлум решил не нарушать тишину тоже. Они молча подъехали к дому, молча поднялись в комнату Кэла и молча улеглись на кровать. Робби лежал на самом краю кровати, отвернувшись от Кэлума, и не шевелился. Смотреть в спину друга и не понимать, чем можно ему помочь, было невыносимо, и Кэл решил, что просто будет говорить ни о чем, чтобы отвлечь Робби от невеселых мыслей.

— Ты помнишь, что мы договорились с Джорданом, Джозефом, Дэном и Сэмом выехать послезавтра утром в Калифорнию?

— Помню…

— Может, отменим все? Я думаю, что ребята поймут… Перенесем наше Большое Американское Путешествие… На лето, например.

— Нет, я хочу поехать, — Роб, наконец, повернулся к Кэлу. — Хочу отвлечься. А ты же знаешь, что за рулем я отдыхаю…

— На твоей или на моей? — Кэл прекрасно знал, чем можно отвлечь друга, когда он не в настроении.

— На моей, конечно! Это же солнечная Калифорния, и мой Мустанг будет уместнее смотреться на тамошних дорогах, — Робби улыбнулся и, закинув руки за голову, улегся на спину, устраиваясь удобнее.

Они еще долго болтали в темноте о предстоящей поездке, набросали примерный маршрут и список мест, которые хотели бы посмотреть, обсудили достоинства и недостатки своих машин. Монотонность голоса Кэла убаюкивала Робби, и он, закрыв глаза, постепенно погружался в сон, если темноту можно вообще назвать сном… Впервые, за очень долгое время Робби Кэю ничего не снилось. Вообще. Абсолютно ничего. Лишь темнота… Удушливая. Липкая. Проникающая. Пленяющая его подсознание…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шикарнейший арт от Anstay: http://th00.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2014/079/0/2/embrace_the_darkness_by_anstay-d7axgqb.png
> 
> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Ashes Remain - Inside Of Me: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/ashes-remain-inside-of-me-download.html
> 
> Three Days Grace - World So Cold: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/three-days-grace-world-so-cold-download.html
> 
> Ben Cocks - So Cold:https://music.yandex.ru/album/3494429/track/24924384


	16. Сны, которые становятся реальностью

**Nickelback — Savin Me**

Темнота. Робби отвык от нее за годы цветных снов своей другой реальности. Когда-то ему, как и многим нормальным людям, ничего не снилось. Вернее, он не помнил своих снов. Только темнота, к которой он вернулся снова. Но теперь она другая… Как липкая паутина, из которой, попав в нее, невозможно выпутаться — она обволакивает как кокон, отравляет ядом, парализуя тело, волю, разум, душу… Вот только до сердца добраться не может. Не может подчинить Робби себе полностью, но не оставляет попыток, окутывая удушающим коконом, сжимается все плотнее так, что чувствуется каждой клеточкой кожи, через которую, разъедая, проникает все глубже, пленяя своими черными нитями каждую клеточку тела, снова подбираясь к сердцу, которое сжимается, стараясь избежать встречи с этой проникающей внутрь чернотой. Страшно и сладко одновременно… Робби задыхается. Он чувствует, что если это все же случиться, если когда-нибудь черные нити доберутся до его сердца, то он станет пленником тьмы, потому что она завладеет им полностью. И он пытается бороться, но в то же время осознает, что сам справится не сможет, что рано или поздно проиграет, отдавшись в плен этим сладостным объятьям. И когда он уже готов сдаться, чьи-то сильные руки выхватывают его из плотного кокона нитей тьмы, обрывая их, разрывая связь с его телом, обнимают, заключая в объятья. Чье-то жаркое дыхание обжигает его висок, легкое касание губ и шепот. Отчетливый, не дающий подсознанию Робби ускользнуть в манящую бездну: «Все будет хорошо. Я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом». Он узнает этот голос. Он слышал его уже в этой липкой тьме… Киллиан Джонс… Робби не видит его в этой кромешной темноте, но чувствует бережно обнимающие его сильные руки. Он пришел спасти его из ловушки, в которую сам же и затащил… И Робби хочется закричать, вырваться из объятий, ударить Киллиана. Он пытается оттолкнуть его от себя, но руки проваливаются в пустоту, и Робби, теряя равновесие, падает… От неожиданности вздрагивает и… просыпается.

Робби Кэй проснулся в уже хорошо знакомой ему и привычной для его сознания комнате Кэлума. За окном только начинало светать, и через неплотно задернутые шторы можно было увидеть розовато-золотистые блики на пока еще сером небе. Рядом, уткнувшись носом в подушку и мерно сопя, спал Кэлум, одной рукой обхватив Робби и прижимая его к себе. Вот тебе и крепкие объятия Киллиана во сне… И Робби решил бы, что все приснившееся ему — это просто игра его подсознания с действительностью, если бы не был знаком с этой темнотой в своей другой реальности, и если бы не голос Киллиана… Робби посмотрел на часы — было около шести часов. Получается, что он спал всего каких-то часа три, а спать совершенно не хотелось. Роб попытался аккуратно снять с себя руку друга, и ему почти это удалось.

— Господи, да что же тебе не спится? — Кэл сам убрал руку, переключаясь на подушку, обнимая покрепче и подминая под себя. — Я после такой ночки спал бы как убитый, до обеда… Ну, или пока не разбудили бы…

— Прости, что разбудил, — Робби развеселили эти ворчливые нотки в голосе друга. — Я, наверное, поеду лучше домой. Вспомнил, что вчера забыл позвонить родичам и предупредить, что не приеду.

— Я позвонил. Можешь не дергаться, — Кэл бурчал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. — Спи, давай.

— Не спится что-то… — Роб рассматривал на потолке причудливые тени. — Поеду, ладно? Родителей поставлю в известность, что мы на недельку рванем в Калифорнию, вещи соберу… Можно я возьму твою машину?

Кэлум оторвал голову от подушки и пристально посмотрел на Робби:  
— Мне поехать с тобой? — что-то его настораживало в голосе друга.

— Да нет… Я в норме, — Кэл своим заспанным видом и забавно торчащими в разные стороны волосами ничего кроме улыбки у Робби не вызывал. — Не волнуйся. Я, правда, в норме.

Кэлум еще некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на друга, а затем кивнул головой:  
— Ключи в куртке. Захлопни за собой дверь. Мои все, скорее всего, еще спят — суббота как-никак. Заберешь меня завтра с утра?

— Давай лучше сегодня вечером заеду. Ну, чтобы мы уже с утра выехали… Не хочется мотаться туда-сюда, — Робби на самом деле хитрил, он просто не хотел оставаться ночью один на один с удушающей темнотой. Почему-то казалось, что Кэл как-то помогает ему бороться с ночными кошмарами. А в том, что эти сны будут повторяться каждую ночь, Роб не сомневался.

— Договорились, — Кэл кивнул и опустил голову на подушку, моментально засыпая.

Робби не поехал сразу домой, вернее — не доехал. Остановил машину около озера, недалеко от дома, и наблюдал, как поднимается утреннее солнце, окончательно разгоняя ночную тьму. Робби смотрел на солнечные блики на водной глади озера, и его невыносимо тянуло в Неверлэнд. Нет, зова он не чувствовал, но хотел бы там оказаться, потому что его мучила неизвестность и одолевали вопросы. Что там с Феликсом? С Уайзом? Вернулся ли Киллиан? Что там вообще происходит? Он пытался связаться с Тенью, но безрезультатно. То ли это последствия его пребывания в темном портале, и тьме все же удалось частично поселиться в нем, и теперь она мешала связаться с собственной тьмой, чем по сути тень и является. То ли это было связано с тем, что тень возвращалась в его тело и ушла из него не совсем правильным способом. Вернее было бы сказать — насильственным. А может быть, он просто потерял все связи с Неверлэндом? Его все еще любящее сердце зову Неверлэнда больше не подвластно, а браслеты остались там… И у него был единственный способ вернуться — найти Киллиана здесь, в реальном мире. «Он будет твоим ключом в Неверлэнд». Легко сказать! Знать бы еще, как разыскать этот «ключ». Как найти человека, о котором вообще ничего не знаешь? Ни имени, ни возраста, ни где живет, ни чем занимается. Странно, но за довольно долгое и тесное общение Джонс так и не открыл Питеру Пэну ни свое настоящее имя, ни свою другую реальность, в которой наверняка можно было бы найти зацепки. Правило рук в их случае не срабатывало: или пират умел скрывать информацию о себе, или Питера не особо интересовала другая реальность того, кого он любил там, где они были вместе — в своих снах. Искать же человека только по внешности дело почти безнадежное… А вдруг в реальном мире все выглядят совсем не так, как в другой реальности? Круг замыкался, и Робби понимал всю фатальность положения, в котором оказался. Но отчаиваться он не собирался. Он возьмет недельный тайм-аут, съездит с ребятами в Калифорнию, приведет свои мысли в порядок, вспомнит все, что сможет. Должна быть какая-то зацепка. Обязательно. Только нужно ее увидеть, услышать, понять. И оставалось надеяться, что в Неверлэнде за время его отсутствия будет все в порядке. Он почему-то был уверен, что с Феликсом все хорошо, и он присмотрит и за островом, и за Потеряшками. Да и Призрак поможет ему. Робби верил, что все будет хорошо, и когда-нибудь Питер Пэн обязательно снова вернется в Неверлэнд.

Робби рассчитывал, что родители еще спят, но, унюхав кофейный аромат и услышав тихие шаги и звон посуды, заглянул на кухню. Мама сидела за столом и помешивала ложечкой кофе в маленькой белой чашечке для кофе-эспрессо. Обычно она пила по утрам кофе с молоком, а эспрессо только в исключительных случаях… Значит, ночь была бессонной. Робби уселся напротив и, протянув руку через стол, осторожно пожал мамину ладонь.

— Мам, прости, что не позвонил, — он улыбнулся матери. — Устал после перелета, и меня вырубило прямо где сидел, в кресле, среди шума, гама и громкой музыки, — это было вынужденное вранье — не рассказывать же матери правду.

— Ничего, милый, — Стефани коснулась щеки сына и улыбнулась, — Кэлум позвонил, сказал, что заберет тебя к себе.

— Но ты все равно не спала… — Роб перехватил руку матери и прижался к ней губами.

— Ночь какая-то странная… Даже не могу объяснить… Словно, что-то случилось или должно случиться…

— Может, это все полнолуние? — Робби не хотелось думать о том, что мама могла что-то почувствовать интуитивно, но, видимо, так и было — материнское сердце не обманешь.

— Может… — Стефани успокаивающе погладила сына по руке, но, скорее всего, больше успокаивала себя.

— Мам, мы с ребятами решили эту неделю каникул провести в Калифорнии, проехать штат на машинах, — Робби решил отвлечь маму от неприятных мыслей.

— Хорошая идея.

— Вы с папой не будете против? Завтра утром мы выезжаем. Я с Кэлом на моем Мустанге, вести будем по очереди…

— Завтра? Ты же только прилетел из Ванкувера, и завтра снова уезжаешь? — теперь во взгляде Стефани читалось недоумение с некоторой задумчивостью.

— Ну, все как-то получилось неожиданно… Нас шестеро на трех машинах. Ты всех знаешь. Джордан с Джозефом и Сэм с Дэном, — Робби торопливо перечислял друзей и видел, что мама его почти не слушает. — Мам. Ма-а-ам! Что скажешь?

Что-то было во взгляде сына такое, что Стефани решила — эта поездка нужна ему как воздух:  
— Поезжай, конечно. Отцу я сама скажу. Только прошу — будь осторожнее. Знаю, как вы любите погонять. Нет, лучше Кэлума попрошу, чтобы он контролировал тебя.

— Господи! Уже представляю эту поездочку с постоянным ворчанием на ухо: я обещал твоей маме… — Робби изобразил ворчание Кэлума, закатил глаза и рассмеялся.

Напряжение бессонной ночи как рукой сняло, и мать с сыном уже непринужденно весело болтали, занимаясь приготовлением нехитрого завтрака и обсуждая предстоящую поездку ребят.

**Ashes Remain — In Too Deep**

День пролетел довольно быстро за сборами, составлением маршрута, предварительного бронирования мотелей для ночевок, изучением информации о городах, где им предстояло побывать и бесконечными созвонами и сеансами связи по скайпу с другими участниками этой авантюры, как окрестил отец их Большое Американское Путешествие. И Робби, только направляясь к Кэлуму, чтобы забрать его, поймал себя на мысли, что ни разу за весь день не вспомнил ни о Неверлэнде, ни о Киллиане, ни о темном портале.

Воспоминания нахлынули только ночью, огромной темной волной утаскивая его в свою бездну. Теперь тьма не окутывает удушающим коконом черных нитей, теперь вокруг Робби огромная масса черной воды. Тяжелой. Тягучей. Засасывающей в свою пучину. Теперь Робби не задыхается. Он тонет, но отчаянно сопротивляется, пытается держаться на поверхности. Вода холодная, даже ледяная. Он чувствует, как она просачивается через поры кожи, заполняя темнотой вены, выхолаживая его изнутри. Чувствует, как тьма, которая теперь приобрела жидкую форму, пытается подобраться к его сердцу. Он чувствует, как оно сжимается, как заполошно бьется в его груди, боится, что чернота поглотит его. Робби теряет силы в неравной борьбе с черной водой, которая не только вокруг него, но и внутри тоже. Невыносимо тяжелая, переливающаяся ртутью в его венах, тянущая в черную бездну… И Робби перестает сопротивляться, обессиленно опускает руки и чувствует, как ледяная вода затекает в его уши, глаза, попадает в нос, заливает рот… У воды странный привкус… Металлический и тошнотворный… Как у крови. И чернота уже смыкается над его головой, но в следующее мгновение Робби ощущает, как его ладонь попадает в захват… чужой руки. Она теплая. Она сильная. Она не дает черной воде забрать его, вытаскивая из бездны на поверхность. Робби выныривает, чувствует, как тягучая вода покидает его тело. Он не видит того, кто его держит на поверхности, но снова отчетливо слышит шепот: «Не бойся. Я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом. Все будет хорошо». Ему больно слышать этот голос, потому что понимает — хорошо уже не будет. Он задыхается от боли этого осознания. Пытается хватать ртом черноту вокруг себя, которая обжигает его легкие. Ему кажется, что от глотка черной ледяной воды ему станет легче, и он пытается вырвать ладонь из сильной руки, согревающей его своим теплом, и дать воде поглотить себя. Но у него уже нет сил на борьбу, а тьма заполняет его легкие, разрывая их. И от невыносимой боли он… просыпается.

Первое, что увидел Робби, испуганные глаза Кэлума, и понял, что это его ладонь отчаянно, изо всех сил, сжимает его руку.

— Ты задыхался… — Кэл тяжело дышал, словно это он тонул и задыхался во сне, а не Робби. — Ни о чем не спрашивать? — Роб молча кивнул головой, и Кэл, вздыхая, разжал руку, освобождая его ладонь. — Хорошо. Нас через час уже будут ждать ребята на выезде из города в Даллас. Может, будем вставать?

Они собирались почти в полной тишине, перебрасываясь иногда фразами о предстоящей дороге, о том, что нужно не забыть взять, а без чего можно вполне обойтись, и Роб был благодарен другу, что он не задавал ему никаких вопросов о прошедшей ночи. Они спустились уже готовые выйти за дверь, но мама Робби их не отпустила без завтрака, несмотря на уверения, что они договорились встретиться с ребятами в загородном кафе, где и рассчитывали позавтракать. Уже провожая мальчиков за дверь, Стефани попыталась что-то сказать Кэлуму, но глядя на то, как ее сын закатил глаза, махнула рукой, пожелав им удачного пути и наказав звонить почаще. Так как вести машину им предстояло по очереди, друзья во избежание спора — кто первым сядет за руль Мустанга, просто напросто бросили монетку — жребий пал на Робби, чему он был несказанно рад. Монотонность работы автомобильного двигателя и скорость его всегда успокаивали и приводили мысли в порядок.

Когда они подъехали к излюбленной всей их компанией забегаловке «Five Guys», все участники авантюрного путешествия были уже на месте. Еще раз сверив предстоящий маршрут, тут же внесли в него поправки, решив ехать по Десятому шоссе, потом перескочить на Тройку, и уже в Канзасе Третий хайвей пересекался с Девятым, который прямиком приведет их в Сан-Франциско, а вот возвращаться единодушно решили по знаменитой самой старой и мистической 66 Road. А заодно постановили, что гнать будут прямо до Калифорнии по очереди, останавливаясь только на короткие передышки и чтобы перекусить. Им предстояло пересечь шесть штатов и преодолеть около двух тысяч миль, пусть и неплохих американских дорог. Посмотреть на Америку проносящуюся за окном автомобиля было тоже неплохо, тем более что и смотреть кроме скучных пейзажей прерий, маленьких пустынных городишек, обшарпанных заправок и унылых забегаловок было нечего. В Сан Франциско ребята въехали через знаменитые на весь мир Золотые Ворота около полудня следующего дня, обрадовавшись, что наконец-то снова попали в цивилизацию и относительно теплый климат. Зрелище было потрясающим настолько, что фотография с красным мостом была тут же выложена в Инстаграме. В этом городе они планировали обязательно прокатиться по изломанной Ломбард Стрит. Ну, чтобы автомобилист да не спустился по этой улочке, испытывая все прелести экстремального вождения? Да, это же как огромная головоломка посреди города, как большой аттракцион, к концу которого начинает кружиться голова, не хуже чем от американских горок. Дальше по плану был 39-й пирс с неизменным лежбищем морских котиков, прикольными деревянными постройками в духе 30-х годов и кучей ресторанчиков. За первым полноценным обедом с начала их путешествия ребята решали — остаться в городе на ночь или ехать дальше? Из Сан-Франциско в Лос-Анджелес можно было попасть или через Силиконовую долину, или по живописному прибрежному Пасифик Коуст хайвею. Естественно, в Сан-Франциско никто задерживаться не захотел, и, естественно, они поедут в город Ангелов по самому берегу Тихого океана.

**Nickelback — Feelin' Way Too Damn Good**

За городом они оказываются уже ближе к вечеру, и Робби, глядя на солнечный шар, что клонился к горизонту величественного седого океана, вспомнил, что он всегда появлялся в своем Неверлэнде именно на закате солнца. И ему казалось, что если присмотреться к линии горизонта, то там обязательно должен быть корабль с белыми парусами, который направляется к берегу. Наваждение, не иначе… Их компания уже затемно приехала в забронированный заранее старомодный мотель, который выглядел как декорация из черно-белых кинокартин сороковых годов. Поездка была настолько изматывающей, что все разбрелись по номерам с единственным желанием — упасть наконец-то в настоящую постель и выспаться. По какой-то иронии судьбы Робби и Кэлуму досталась двуспальная кровать, по поводу чего Джозеф, еще та заноза в заднице, тут же отпустил шуточку. Кэл в долгу не остался, вытолкав друга взашей из их с Робби комнаты. Если честно, то Роб даже обрадовался, что им снова предстоит спать рядом, и даже больше — он попросит Кэла держать его всю ночь за руку, чтобы чувствовать кого-то во тьме, в которой, он в этом уверен, ему снова точно предстоит оказаться. И ему даже интересно, в какой форме тьма будет этой ночью пытаться завладеть его сердцем? Прошлой ночью, когда Робби уснул в машине на заднем сиденье, проваливаясь в короткий сон, тьма пришла к нему черным зыбучим песком, который его затягивал. Тонны которого ломали его грудную клетку, дробя ребра на осколки, пытаясь ими пронзить его сердце. А когда из песчаного плена его снова выдернула чья-то сильная рука, и он оказался в крепких объятьях, тьма набросилась на него колючим, обжигающе-горячим пустынным ветром, перерастающим в песчаную бурю, закручиваясь вокруг него черной воронкой, засыпая глаза песком, чтобы он не увидел того, кто рядом. Но ему не нужно видеть, он знает — чувствует запах кожи, пропитанной солеными ветрами, и слышит знакомый шепот: «Не бойся. Я не отпущу тебя». А ему хочется кричать от отчаянья, и он открывает рот, но черный песок тут же проникает внутрь, забиваясь в легкие. Обжигает, вынуждая задохнуться, раздирая невыносимой болью, которая заставляет проснуться. Каждую ночь, каждую чертову ночь тьма не оставляет его, пытаясь добраться до сердца. Сколько это будет продолжаться? Эти сны изматывают Робби настолько, что он уже просто боится засыпать.

Кэлум ничего не говорит, когда они устраиваются на кровати, и Робби протягивает ему руку, а просто переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами друга, крепко сжимая его ладонь, и моментально засыпает как убитый. Роб некоторое время лежит, глядя на темную стену, изредка освещаемую светом фар проезжающих по дороге машин, и слушает шум находящегося неподалеку могущественного океана, пока не проваливается в сон. В этот раз он готов встретиться с мерзкой темнотой, но то ли она не готова ко встрече с ним, то ли решила отступить вовсе, только Робби не мучают ни темные нити, оплетающие его тело, ни тягучая черная вода, пытающаяся забрать его в свою бездну, ни тяжелые черные пески, ломающие его ребра… А может, он просто настолько устал, что его подсознанию абсолютно все равно — сегодня оно не способно к борьбе, а тьме неинтересно такое безволие. Как бы там ни было, но Робби забывается глубоким спокойным сном, ни на минуту не отпуская руку Кэла из своей ладони… Он снова оказывается в темноте, но в этот раз она не нападает на него, принимая причудливых форм. Затаилась, словно чего-то ждет. И Робби даже теряется, но снова, словно издалека, слышит так хорошо знакомый ему шепот: «Все будет хорошо. Я рядом». И хотя тьма обступает его со всех сторон, он спокоен, потому что уверен, что в этот раз с ним ничего не произойдет. Ничего не происходит в его снах и в последующие ночи, и Робби решает, что тьме он больше неинтересен.

Вся их компания не особенно торопится попасть в Лос-Анджелес. Они и из Хьюстона сбегали по выходным, гоняя на машинах по загородным трассам и проселочным дорогам, потому что деревенские пейзажи их привлекали больше городских небоскребов. Они все единодушно сходятся во мнении, что Пасифик Коуст хайвей, несомненно, самая живописная дорога из всех, по которым им когда-либо приходилось колесить. Почти неизменная картина — седые воды Тихого океана, уходящие к линии горизонта и сливающиеся с небом, крутые прибрежные скалы с нетронутой красотой дикой природы, белая пена волн, разбивающихся об эти неприступные скалы. Изредка эта картина разбавляется тихими деревушками у самой воды с испанскими домиками, аккуратными плантациями и посадками фруктовых садов, часто попадающимися маяками, одиноко стоящими на утесах, бензозаправками и маленькими гостиницами в духе 30-х, 40-х годов, уютными городишками. Они не задерживаются в Монтерее, пересекают ущелье Биксби по красивейшему мосту с таким же названием, заезжают посмотреть на знаменитую бухту Биг Сюр, останавливаются понаблюдать за забавными морскими львами, облюбовавшими некоторые прибрежные пляжи, заезжают в национальные парки. И можно было бы проехать несчастные триста пятьдесят миль за один день, но они совершенно не жалели, что задержались на этой трассе на целых три дня. В шумном и суетливом Лос-Анджелесе компания проводит только два дня. По мнению всех, делать в этом городе было особенно нечего — тусить в ночных клубах их компании не всем позволял возраст. А из достопримечательностей им хватило Голливудских холмов, с которых открывался потрясающий вид на город Ангелов, и Аллеи Славы, где все подшучивали над Робби, что когда-нибудь будут разыскивать здесь и его звезду тоже. И конечно, они заехали на знаменитейший Венис Бич, где просто провалялись на берегу до вечера, бездельничая и наблюдая за серфингистами, ощущая все могущество Тихого океана и его дыхание, словно он был живым организмом. Они выехали в сторону Сан-Диего уже на закате солнца, рассчитывая проехать до последней точки их путешествия по Калифорнии около ста пятидесяти миль часа за три, не больше.

**Closure In Moscow — A Night At The Spleen**

На длинных перегонах дорога, несмотря на всю свою живописность, утомляла, и ребята развлекались болтовней по рации, которую приобрели когда-то, чтобы всегда быть на связи друг с другом во время таких автопробегов, и кто-то подкинул идею поиграть в дурацкую игру «Правда или действие». Все согласились, в конце концов, они все были довольно близкими друзьями — чего они могли не знать друг о друге? Но оказалось, что тайн было у каждого больше, чем предостаточно. И если в начале их автопробега все начиналось с шутливых вопросов, то с каждым следующим разом вопросы становились все более откровенными, и все чаще выбирали действие, чем ответы. В тот вечер, когда компания направилась в Сан-Диего, застряв в пробке при выезде с Венис Бич, они снова затеяли эту игру, чтобы чем-то себя занять в утомительном медленно ползущем трафике. То ли они перегрелись на солнце, то ли это было влияние свободного во всех отношениях города, но только Кэлум выбрал не действие, а ответ на вопрос Дэна, который поверг Робби в шок.

— Итак, Кэлум Бирн, было ли у тебя с твоим другом — тем, что сейчас сидит рядом с тобой, что-то такое, о чем тебе стыдно вспоминать?

У Робби от этого вопроса почему-то вдруг вспотели ладони, и он покосился на Кэлума. Судя по красным пятнам на лице друга, тот собирался сказать правду, и Робби даже знал, что именно вспомнил Кэл — уроки поцелуев от Робби Кэя…

— Да, — Кэлум выдохнул свое признание, мельком посмотрел на Робби, который даже открыл от удивления рот, и вцепился в руль. — Только давайте, без подробностей.

— Что значит — без подробностей? Мы тут все душу изливаем, а тут вдруг узнаешь такое… — это уже Джо. — Роб, ты слышишь меня? Ты следующий. Не отвертитесь… голуби.

Надо ли говорить, что после такого предупреждения Робби Кэй, чувствуя явный подвох следующего вопроса, выбрал действие?

— Ты готов, Робби? Правда или действие? — в голосе Сэма слишком много любопытства.

— Действие.

— Оʼкей… Но это будет трудное задание. Очень трудное. Еще непоздно передумать.

— Действие, Сэм. Я выбираю действие, — Робби был непреклонен.

Задание было действительно трудным, почти невыполнимым: нужно было проникнуть в ночной клуб и предъявить доказательство, что побывал внутри. Семнадцатилетнему Робби Кэю, скорее всего, дальше охраны пройти не удастся, но он почему-то соглашается на эту авантюру. Из Лос-Анджелеса они пока так и не выбрались, поэтому с клубами проблем не возникало, проблема только с выбором.

— Я сам могу выбрать заведение?

— Давай прямо в первый, попавшийся по дороге.

— Договорились.

Они уже не спешили в Сан-Диего, а старательно выискивали вывеску ночного клуба — сделка есть сделка. По какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств первым им попался на глаза, сверкающей вывеской и разноцветными огнями, ирландский паб OʼBrienʼs, перед входом в который толпился народ. Робби сам его заметил и решил, что это и будет его испытанием. Ему увиделась в этом пабе какая-то связь с Англией, и что ему — англичанину, должно было это как-то помочь. Роб не знал, как попадет внутрь клуба, но после некоторого наблюдения за посетителями, решение родилось внезапно, и было отчасти безумным. Он актер, в конце концов, а опыт последнего кастинга позволит ему перевоплотиться в завсегдатая таких мест, вернее, таких вечеринок. Ребята с интересом наблюдали, как Робби превращается из привычного для них простого парня в прожигающего жизнь засранца — сыночка влиятельного и богатого человека, по всей видимости. Этот парень не их друг, а кто-то совершенно незнакомый — с надменным взглядом, презрительной усмешкой и немного гейскими замашками, которому не знакомо слово «нет», и который привык сорить деньгами своего папаши… Робби и по жизни предпочитал дорогие, качественные вещи, и сейчас это ему только на руку: серые джинсы и белую футболку он дополнил черным без рукавов пиджаком-курткой, который захватил невесть для чего, и ярким объемным шарфом, купленном в Сан-Франциско для мамы.

— Твою же мать… — Джордан даже присвистнул от удивления. — Роб, да тебе можно Оскар дать…

Робби широко улыбнулся друзьям, изумленным таким моментальным перевоплощением, и подмигнул:  
— Что будет считаться доказательством?

— Ну, что-то существенное, с логотипом клуба, например. Или селфи, чтобы было понятно, что ты был внутри, — Сэм все еще не верил, что Кэй решиться на эту авантюру.

Робби кивнул головой и вальяжной походкой направился к входу в клуб. Главное — пройти охрану, а там сделать все по-быстрому и свалить. Еще издалека заметив интерес к своей персоне на суровых лицах охранников, Робби вытащил из бумажника две сотни, аккуратно их сложил и зажал в левой ладони.

— Это частная закрытая вечеринка, парень, — один из охранников преградил Робби путь.

— Добрый вечер… Смит, — Роб успел прочитать имя охранника на бейджике и протянул ему левую руку с зажатыми купюрами, будто для приветствия. Смит рефлекторно протянул руку в ответ, и Робби, пожимая ладонь мужчины и пристально глядя ему в глаза, четко и уверенно произнес: — Я уверен, что есть в списках.

Мужчина, словно находясь под гипнозом зеленых глаз подростка, молча кивнул и пропустил Робби в клуб, быстро пряча в карман оставшиеся в его ладони аккуратно сложенные две сотни. Минуя довольно темный коридор и ориентируясь на неоновые стрелки на полу и на довольно громкую ритмичную музыку, Робби Кэй прошел в полутемный душный зал, освещаемый светомузыкой и лазерными лучами, разрезающими темноту, и который был просто забит людьми. Многовато для приватной вечеринки… С одной стороны, в этой массе двигающихся в причудливых танцах, полуобнаженных тел в разной степени опьянения было легко затеряться. С другой стороны, Робби физически ощущал витающие в клубной атмосфере флюиды неприкрытых симпатий, взаимного влечения, порочной заинтересованности и запах секса. Откуда ему семнадцатилетнему подростку, у которого даже не было сексуального опыта, было известно, какой запах у секса, Робби не понимал, но был уверен в своих ощущениях, и от этого было не по себе. А еще он чувствовал на себе чужие заинтересованные взгляды, словно был вещью, выставленной напоказ или на продажу, и ему хотелось сбежать из этого зала. Но сначала он должен выполнить условия сделки. На глаза ничего не попадается с клубной символикой, и Робби решает сделать селфи. Он выбирает такой ракурс, чтобы в кадр не попали другие люди, и делает пару кадров без вспышки, чтобы не привлекать к себе чужого внимания. Но видимо, его уловка не остается незамеченной.

— Парень, тебе помочь?..

Совершенно безобидный вопрос, а Робби сковывает от страха… И не потому, что испуган тем, что его застукали за безобидным занятием, а потому, что ему кажется, что он знаком с человеком, который заинтересовался им. Он даже забывает как дышать, и от этого немного кружится голова…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные для написания этой части:
> 
> Nickelback - Savin Me: https://music.yandex.ru/album/37477/track/168653
> 
> Ashes Remain - In Too Deep: https://music.yandex.ru/album/1473631/track/13551174 
> 
> Nickelback - Feelin' Way Too Damn Good: https://music.yandex.ru/album/37494/track/369936
> 
> Closure In Moscow - A Night At The Spleen: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2354510/track/20650228


	17. Тьма, пришедшая в реальность

**Ashes Remain — Take It Away**

Голос раздается за спиной Робби, прямо над ухом. Он даже ощущает затылком дыхание, стоящего за ним, и замирает, не в силах поверить, что слышит этот голос… Голос из его снов. Он слишком хорошо знает его. Этот голос называл его «моим красивым мальчиком» там, в его другой реальности. Этот голос не давал ему пропасть в черной темноте его ночных кошмаров, шепча: «Не бойся. Я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом». Этот голос волнует его глупое сердце, которое все еще любит… Это его голос… Того, кого Робби Кэй почти отчаялся найти. А теперь, когда он действительно рядом, Робби боится повернуться и посмотреть в глаза тому, кому принадлежит этот голос здесь, в этой реальности. Он боится своей реакции, боится разочароваться… Он не может понять, отчего так бешено колотится его сердце? От радости, от страха или от волнения? Но он должен встретится лицом к лицу с человеком, которого практически не надеялся разыскать, и который как-то может помочь вернуться в его Неверлэнд. Робби делает над собой усилие, разворачивается и первое, что он видит — хорошо знакомая ему улыбка.

— Это приватная вечеринка, и здесь нельзя фотографировать, даже на телефон, — улыбка мужчины становится больше похожей на насмешливую ухмылку, но Робби все равно не может оторвать взгляда от губ, которые целовали его несчетное количество раз там, в его другой реальности. Он хорошо помнит какими они могут быть — нежными, настойчивыми, обжигающими, ненасытными… И от этих воспоминаний мышцы живота сладко ноют, а во рту пересыхает.

Наверное, мужчина видит его замешательство, потому что цепляет его подбородок пальцами и приподнимает голову, вынуждая посмотреть ему в глаза. И Робби тонет в его темных глазах… Он точно знает, что у мужчины должны быть пронзительно-голубые глаза, как и у Киллиана, но при таком освещении они кажутся почти черными. И лучики эти вокруг глаз, когда улыбается или прищуривается… И четко очерченные густые брови с вопросительным изгибом, вот как сейчас. И проницательный взгляд глубоко посаженных глаз… Этот мужчина выглядит совсем как его Киллиан, но в то же время чужой и непривычный… У мужчины свежая глубокая царапина на правой щеке, которая обязательно оставит шрам на его красивом лице, и затуманенный пьяный жесткий взгляд, в котором читается похоть, а сами глаза словно обведены черной подводкой, делающей взгляд более опасным, что ли… Он полностью одет в кожу, даже кепка на голове и та кожаная. И от него не пахнет соленым океаном, как от Киллиана. Это странный, пугающий Робби запах — чужого возбуждения, пропитанного мускусом пота, смешанного с парфюмом, и приправленного алкогольным амбре.

— А ты красавчик… — у мужчины оценивающий взгляд. — Ты мальчик Маркуса? У этого мерзавца нюх на красивых мальчиков, — незнакомец хищно облизывается, а Робби видит в его взгляде что-то опасное и пятится от него. — Уже уходишь, не успев появиться? Что так? — мужчина хватает Робби за шарф и дергает на себя. — Может, хоть поцелуешь на прощание? — его губы так близко, что Робби ощущает его горячее дыхание на своих губах, а от запаха алкоголя немного кружится голова, хотя, скорее всего — от близости и странного запаха вроде такого чужого, но в то же время хорошо знакомого полуобнаженного тела. Но Робби не нравится такой Киллиан, он боится его… Он боится и себя тоже, потому что хочет, чтобы этот мужчина, так похожий на его Киллиана, поцеловал его…

— Обязательно, — Робби кривит губы и сам себе удивляется, когда вырывает шарф из рук мужчины и, отстраняясь, ехидно произносит: — При следующей встрече, милый…

— Обещаешь? — мужчина не отрывает от него своего похотливого взгляда, и Робби хочется сбежать от него.

— Все будет зависеть от желания… — Робби ухмыляется и вздергивает подбородок, обжигая незнакомца презрительным взглядом.

— Твоего или моего? — мужчина облизывает свои губы, словно они пересохли, и прищуривается.

— Обоих, — Робби не по себе от этого взгляда хищника, перед тем как он нападет на свою жертву, от которого хочется убежать, но он пересиливает свое желание раствориться в толпе. — Только твоего желания будет явно недостаточно, — он открыто дерзит незнакомцу, чем удивляет сам себя все больше.

— А ты горячая штучка, прямо огонь, — мужчина снова приближается к Робби, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Красивый и дерзкий. В моем вкусе.

— Но не по твоим зубам, — Робби не понимает, почему хамит этому незнакомцу, но сдержать себя не может.

— Какая самоуверенность… — мужчина растягивает губы в саркастичной улыбке и приподнимает правую бровь, тем самым давая парню понять, что сомневается в его словах. А Робби отмечает, что также иногда делал и Киллиан, когда они только встретились и совсем не знали друг друга.

**Chris Daughtry — Crashed**

 Они пристально смотрят друг другу в глаза, и у каждого во взгляде полыхает огонь. И если у Робби — огонь холодной неприступности, то у незнакомца — тяжелый взгляд обжигающего неприкрытого желания. И Робби не выдерживает этого пристального прожигающего взгляда, от которого начинает гореть лицо, и он отступает от незнакомца, а потом, резко развернувшись, спешит раствориться в толпе. Он продирается сквозь тела танцующих на танцполе людей к выходу. Его почему-то трясет. Он задыхается в этой удушливой атмосфере. Ему нужно срочно на воздух… Ему совсем не нравится этот реальный Киллиан Джонс, от взгляда которого бросает в жар. Лицо горит так, что его хочется срочно охладить. Робби забегает в туалет, и, подбежав к раковинам, резко открывает кран с холодной водой. Он ждет, когда вода сольется и станет более прохладной, и рассматривает себя в зеркале… Отмечает свое полыхающее лицо, горящие уши и что-то вроде испуга в глазах. Да, он очень хотел найти Киллиана в этой реальности, но реальность оказывается не такой, какой он себе мог ее представить. Этот мужчина был точной копией Киллиана Джонса. Вот только в глазах своего Киллиана он видел нежность и трепетную любовь, в которых каждый раз растворялся, а от взгляда этого незнакомца ему было холодно и неуютно, потому что в нем не было ничего кроме похотливого желания. Робби зябко передергивает плечами. К черту такую реальность! Такую реальность он совсем не хочет… Но в то же время он хотел, чтобы незнакомец его поцеловал. Хотел вспомнить вкус губ Киллиана, чуть солоноватых от океанских ветров, и его обжигающее дыхание на своих губах, снова почувствовать его прикосновения и запутавшиеся в волосах пальцы… Он соскучился по своему Кэпу. Он одновременно отчаянно скучает и страшно зол на него, потому что застрял в этой реальности и в ночных кошмарах, из которых… Из которых этот пугающий Робби незнакомец может помочь ему выбраться… Он его «ключ» к Неверлэнду. И Робби понимает, что не может просто так теперь уйти, но и не хватает смелости вернуться в душный полутемный зал клуба и разыскать незнакомца. Но он должен это сделать… Должен, твою мать, использовать свой шанс! Роб набирает в пригоршню холодной воды, наклоняется над раковиной и плескает себе в лицо. Вода недостаточно ледяная, но ему становится значительно легче, и он снова повторяет незатейливую процедуру. Снова и снова, пока его совсем не отпускает напряжение. Он на ощупь находит салфетки, вытирает лицо и снова смотрится в зеркало.

Он замирает, когда видит в отражении у себя за спиной мужчину — того самого незнакомца, которому только что дерзил на танцполе. Наверное, из-за шума льющейся воды Робби не услышал, как мужчина вошел, и теперь они напряженно смотрят друг другу в глаза через зеркало. Роб был прав — у незнакомца действительно голубые глаза, но они абсолютно холодные, вернее, хладнокровные, как у хищника, который загнал свою добычу в ловушку. И Робби не двигается и не сводит глаз с незнакомца. Он только вздрагивает, когда мужчина сокращает между ними расстояние, и Робби ощущает его дыхание своим затылком.

— Ну вот, мы снова встретились, — незнакомец усмехается. — Мы можем рассматривать это, как следующую встречу? — Робби молчит, потому что совершенно растерян. — Что ты там говорил про обоюдное желание, красавчик? Потому что я очень даже желаю… — мужчины выдыхает свой вопрос и признание в затылок парня, и у Роба шевелятся волосы от чужого дыхания, а вдоль позвоночника волной прокатывается неприятное чувство озноба, которое его сковывает — он не может произнести ни звука. — Проглотил свой острый язычок, парень? Расценю твое молчание, как знак согласия.

Незнакомец хватает Робби за плечи и резким рывком разворачивает к себе, коленом раздвигает его ноги и бедром прижимает к раковине, фиксируя довольно беспомощное положение. Парень испуган и пытается отклониться от мужчины, но тот хватает его подбородок жестким захватом, лишая возможности двигаться, медленно проводит языком по щеке Робби, оставляя мокрый след, и впечатывается в приоткрытый от неожиданности происходящего рот парня грубым поцелуем. Пальцами сильно сжимает Робби челюсть, заставляя его открыть рот шире, проталкивает свой язык в его рот, и буквально вылизывает внутри. Это мокро, противно, мерзко. Робби не отвечает, а только закрывает глаза, потому что не хочет, чтобы этот незнакомец «разрушил» его Киллиана. Мужчина отрывается от губ Робби, тяжело дышит, хватает парня за волосы на затылке, зажимая их в кулаке, оттягивает голову назад и вынуждает открыть глаза. И Робби снова сталкивается взглядом с потемневшим взглядом незнакомца и силится рассмотреть в нем Киллиана… Ему так сейчас не хватает его поцелуев, его нежности, его губ, глаз, рук… Ему не хватает его… Но нет, это не его Киллиан. И Робби снова закрывает глаза — он будет лучше находиться в темноте, чтобы не видеть этих чужих глаз.

Он вздрагивает, когда ощущает трепетное дыхание на своих губах — его дыхание. Он не чувствует захвата жестких пальцев на своем подбородке, им на смену приходит мягкий обхват теплыми ладонями — его ладонями. Он чувствует на своих губах невесомое, нежное касание чужих губ — его губ. Он чувствует в своих волосах запутавшиеся пальцы — его пальцы. Он чувствует его… Он стонет ему в рот, запутывается пальцами в его волосах, сбрасывая с его головы что-то похожее на кепку — его Киллиан никогда не носил головных уборов, и прижимается к его губам. Он сам целует его. Неторопливо. Тягуче. Сладко. Потому что безумно соскучился. Он чувствует, как его подхватывают на руки, и он закидывает ноги на его бедра, седлая и обхватывая его талию своими ногами, а потом ощущает спиной холод стены, в которую его впечатывают, прижимаясь горячим телом, не разрывая ни на минуту поцелуй. Жадный. Горячий. От которого начинает кружиться голова. Он откидывает голову назад, прикладываясь затылком о кафельную стену, и хватает ртом воздух. Он так и не открывает глаз, потому что не хочет разрушать эту иллюзию. Он чувствует, как с него снимают шарф, обнажая шею, а потом короткие, торопливые, жалящие поцелуи, от которых возбуждается так, что его выгибает в сильных руках — шея его «слабое» место, и Киллиан хорошо это знает. Его начинает потряхивать от возбуждения, и он чувствует и чужое возбуждение тоже. Так далеко они еще ни разу не заходили… Кто-то открывает дверь, чертыхается и поспешно ретируется. Закрывшаяся дверь хлопает так громко, что Робби от неожиданности вздрагивает и открывает глаза.

**Ashes Remain — Unbroken**

 Он смотрит в потемневшие от возбуждения глаза незнакомца, чувствуя своим бедром его нехилый стояк, и понимает, что это совсем не его Киллиан. Иллюзия развеялась… Робби пытается сбросить ноги с бедер мужчины, но ничего не получается, потому что он слишком прижат к стене. Он пытается оттолкнуть от себя незнакомца, но безуспешно — тот явно сильнее подростка. Робби все же не оставляет попыток освободиться, чем немало злит мужчину. Он хватает Робби за горло и прикладывает его затылком к стене так, что у парня темнеет в глазах. Робби ничего не видит, кроме глаз незнакомца, которые тоже становятся абсолютно черными, как черная дыра, в которой ничего нет, кроме разрушения и хаоса. И в этот момент Робби вдруг с ужасом понимает, что это Тьма пришла в его реальность. Она не оставила его в покое, не затаилась в его снах, она просто ждала подходящего случая, чтобы нанести свой смертельный удар. Это она составила грандиозный хитрый план, когда ей не удалось пленить Робби сразу. Это она привела его в этот город за тысячи миль от дома. Это она пришла к нему в обличие Киллиана. Это она заманила Робби в ловушку. Это она пытается вырвать из его сердца любовь. Это она парализует его страхом, убивая любое сопротивление. Это она, все так же сжимая горло, впивается в его губы, высасывая душу. Это она заталкивает его в тесную туалетную кабинку, перехватывает его руки, которыми он старается ее оттолкнуть от себя и вырваться из ее удушающих объятий, и связывает их ярким шарфом, что минуту назад был на его шее. Это она шипит ему на ухо непристойности и угрозы, вздергивает его связанные руки вверх и цепляет за крючок на двери кабинки, больно сжимая одной рукой его запястья, а другой расстегивая сначала его джинсы, а потом свои штаны. Это она шумно дышит ему в ухо, мокро вылизывает его шею, запускает руку в джинсы, сжимает его член, ласкает, стараясь возбудить его… Все это Робби не возбуждает, ему чертовски страшно. Но он даже не может кричать и звать на помощь, его пугают последствия — он не хочет, чтобы его имя полоскали в прессе в колонках криминальных новостей. Вся эта история может запросто перечеркнуть его будущую карьеру и нанести удар его семье. В конце концов, он сам вляпался в эти неприятности. Хотя уместнее будет сказать — в беду. Он горько улыбается, вспоминая слова Призрака, что реальный Киллиан станет его «ключом» в Неверлэнд… Ну что же, если это цена за возвращение, то он заплатит ее сполна.

И Робби перестает сопротивляться, безвольно повисая на связанных руках. Незнакомца это настораживает, но не останавливает. Он прижимается к телу Робби и трется своим стояком о его бедро. Он впивается губами в шею Робби, оставляя на ней свои отметки, пытаясь дотянуться до губ. Роб отворачивает голову, пытаясь избежать этих жестких поцелуев, но его довольно грубо хватают, и он, понимая, что любое его сопротивление будет сломлено, безропотно подставляет губы для поцелуя — властного и грубого. Он безучастно смотрит, как мужчина раскатывает латекс на своем довольно внушительном члене и разрывает зубами одноразовый пакетик, по всей видимости, со смазкой. Он иронично усмехается такой подготовленности незнакомца. Он смотрит, как мужчина выдавливает прозрачный гель на свои пальцы. Ему хочется закрыть глаза, но он не будет этого делать, потому что там, в темноте, его Киллиан, а здесь не он. Здесь просто незнакомец очень похожий на Киллиана. Робби так хочется думать. Он так продолжает думать, когда его связанные руки снимают с крючка, впечатывают лицом в стенку туалетной кабинки и сдергивают джинсы. Он чувствует, как внутрь проскальзывают, по всей видимости, пальцы незнакомца, и от неприятных и болезненных ощущений сжимает мышцы промежности.

— Ты такой тесный… Расслабься, парень, не усложняй жизнь ни себе, ни мне, — Робби не видит лица мужчины, а от знакомого голоса болезненно сжимается сердце. Он пытается привыкнуть к движению пальцев внутри себя, расслабить мышцы, и у него это даже немного получается. — Вот и молодец.

Мужчина смачно плюет в ладонь и размазывает слюну по члену. Смачивает своей слюной и анус Робби тоже, а затем одним резким толчком входит в него. Проникновение настолько болезненное, что Робби громко вскрикивает, и на глазах выступают слезы. Незнакомец зажимает парню рот широкой ладонью и останавливается, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, а затем плавно входит на всю длину и снова замирает.

— Боже, какой же ты тесный… Это твой первый раз? — Робби всхлипывает и кивает головой. — Черт! Маркус просто идиот, раз присылает таких неопытных мальчиков. Не напрягайся, парень. Постарайся расслабиться, иначе я порву тебя.

Незнакомец начинает двигаться медленно и плавно, но Робби все равно чертовски больно. Слезы сами текут по его щекам, а рвущиеся из горла рыдания сдерживает ладонь, которую мужчина не убирает. Он что-то шепчет Робби на ухо, вытирает его слезы, целует его в шею. И Робби все-таки закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить Киллиана на месте незнакомца, и это ему немного помогает расслабиться. Нет, он хорошо понимает, что этот насильник не его Киллиан — он бы никогда так с ним не обошелся. Робби просто пытается уйти от этой жестокой реальности… Чувствуя его податливость, незнакомец начинает двигаться быстрее, а Робби стискивает зубы и ждет когда все, наконец, закончится. Мужчина уже не сдерживает стонов, вдалбливаясь в его тело размашистыми движениями, он убирает руку, которой закрывал Робби рот и хватает его за бедра, болезненно сжимая. Незнакомец еще несколько раз двигает бедрами, с придушенным криком впивается зубами в плечо Робби, чем вынуждает парня больно прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать болезненный стон, и, наконец-то, кончает. Он прижимается к Робби всем телом, мокро целует его в шею, нащупывает его член, чтобы помочь кончить Робби тоже, но парню помощь не нужна — его все произошедшее не возбудило.

— Прости, что так получилось, но ты сам спровоцировал меня, — Робби даже слышатся нотки сожаления в голосе незнакомца, который снова целует его в шею и выходит из него.

Робби поворачивается, молча смотрит, как мужчина стягивает презерватив со своего члена, и замечает следы крови на латексе.

— Я все же порвал тебя немного, прости, но я не мог сдерживать себя, — мужчина выбрасывает презерватив в унитаз и развязывает Робби руки, виновато поднимая на него глаза. — Ты такой сладкий, мой красивый мальчик.

Робби безучастно натягивает джинсы, но когда слышит «мой красивый мальчик», замирает и вскидывает голову. Он смотрит в пронзительные голубые глаза с разбегающимися в уголках лучиками, видит так хорошо знакомую ему улыбку и понимает, что перед ним его Киллиан. Этот незнакомый насильник — это его Киллиан! Он бессильно приваливается спиной к стене, потому что ноги перестают его держать, а сердце из его груди перебирается куда-то в горло, где судорожно и громко бьется, оглушая звуком своих ритмичных ударов…

— В следующий раз я буду аккуратнее, — мужчина коротко целует Робби в губы. — Как тебя зовут-то? Хочу знать, кого разыскивать через Маркуса.

— Питер, — Робби хочет понять, помнит ли этот Киллиан что-то из своих снов?

— Красивое имя. А фамилия у Питера есть?

— Пэн. Меня зовут Питер Пэн, — Робби замирает, пытаясь увидеть хоть какое-то замешательство на лице мужчины.

— А ты шутник, однако… — незнакомец улыбается. — Ладно, Питер Пэн, еще увидимся, — он помигивает Робби и выходит из кабинки.

— Обязательно, Киллиан Джонс, обязательно увидимся, — Робби шепчет это уже в пустоту.

Ему все кажется сюрреалистическим сном. Страшным сном. Он просто спит, а все это ему снится. Это просто Тьма пришла к нему в образе Киллиана, чтобы нанести удар его любящему сердцу. Все это нереально. Это просто не может быть реальностью. Его внимание привлекает что-то черное на полу под раковиной, но дверь закрывает обзор, мешая рассмотреть этот предмет. Робби толкает дверь туалетной кабинки, которая с грохотом распахивается, и он на дрожащих от слабости ногах подходит к раковине. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало — красные глаза и припухшие веки, прикушенная немного опухшая губа, ярко-красные пятна на шее — следы грубых поцелуев… Он как-то недоверчиво трогает эти чужие отметины на своей шее и прячет их под шарфом. Робби вспоминает о предмете, привлекшем его внимание, наклоняется, морщится от неприятных ощущений в собственной заднице — какой удивительно реалистичный сон, и поднимает… кожаную кепку, которую сорвал с головы незнакомца, когда в своей иллюзии представлял его Киллианом. На кепке металлическая эмблема, больше похожая на звезду, и надпись — «OʼBrienʼs Cap». Он видит в этом горькую иронию, которая снова ему напоминает о его Кэпе, о его Киллиане. Но он упорно не хочет верить, что находится в реальности, а не во сне. Роб вспоминает о часах на своей руке, которые точно помогут ему сориентироваться, где он сейчас находится. Он смотрит на циферблат часов с застывшими на нем стрелками, попутно отмечая на запястьях следы от жестких пальцев насильника. Он смотрит на часы долго… Не отрываясь… И в тот момент, когда уже готов облегченно вздохнуть, стрелка дергается, и Робби понимает, что все произошедшее с ним в этом клубном туалете — это его реальность.

Он сползает по холодной кафельной стене туалетной кабинки прямо на грязный пол, обхватывает себя руками и раскачивается из стороны в сторону, будто пытаясь себя успокоить. Но он на удивление спокоен — ни слез, ни эмоций… Просто холодно и пусто… Он закрывает глаза и забывается в обволакивающей его темноте, в которой тоже холодно и пусто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова один из артов Anstay: http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/211/1/b/nice_show_captain_by_anstay-d7sxgoc.png
> 
> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Ashes Remain - Take It Away: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/ashes-remain-take-it-away-download.html
> 
> Chris Daughtry - Crashed: https://music.yandex.ru/album/495290/track/629783
> 
> Ashes Remain - Unbroken: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/ashes-remain-unbroken-download.html


	18. У всего есть свой предел

В темноте действительно нет ничего плохого — она успокаивает, убаюкивает, уводит от реальности. Она таит в себе тайны, которые так и тянет разгадать, даже если они увлекают в самую бездну…

— Парень, тебе плохо? — чей-то голос доносился до Робби как сквозь толщу воды, и ему совершенно не хотелось знать, кому он принадлежит.

— Что там, Смит? — еще чей-то далекий незнакомый голос.

— Пока не знаю, но похоже, парнишка обдолбался… Блядь, как меня задрали эти приватные вечеринки, вечно на них что-нибудь случается. Эй! Парень, ты меня слышишь? — кто-то сильно встряхнул Робби за плечо, вынуждая все же открыть глаза.

**Nickelback — Just For**

Это тот самый охранник, который пропустил Робби в клуб… Смит… вроде.

— Ты как? — взгляд у мужчины был взволнованным.

— Я в порядке, — Роб сделал над собой усилие и улыбнулся мужчине как можно беспечнее.

— Уверен? — Смит всматривался в глаза парня, пытаясь по зрачкам определить степень его адекватности. — Может тебе такси вызвать?

— Не нужно, за мной друзья должны приехать, — телефонный звонок раздался как нельзя кстати. — А вот и они, — Робби вытащил телефон из кармана куртки. — Да, Кэл, — он даже не посмотрел на экран, потому что был уверен, что это Кэлум.

— Роб, ты уже около часа в этом долбанном клубе. Ты не забыл, что мы тебя тут все ждем? — в голосе друга проскальзывали нотки обиды. — Джо интересуется, ты там кого-то подцепил или приключений на свою задницу ищешь?

Робби усмехнулся такой ироничности вопроса, его так и подмывало сказать Джозефу что-нибудь едкое и саркастичное, что это с его подачи задница Робби Кэя уже нашла себе приключения, но он как можно радостнее ответил Кэлу:  
— Оторвался немного… Сейчас выйду, — и тяжело поднялся, опираясь о стену.

Робби снова посмотрелся в зеркало — глаза уже не такие опухшие, вот только на нижней губе небольшая синева. Несколькими пригоршнями холодной воды Роб освежил лицо и снова посмотрел в зеркало — за спиной маячил Смит и еще какой-то парень, судя по темному костюму и бейджику на лацкане пиджака, тоже охранник клуба. Две пары глаз следили за каждым движением Робби, и это, надо сказать, напрягало. Нужно было убираться из этого гребаного клуба ко всем чертям, и Робби, натянуто улыбнувшись охранникам через зеркало, наконец-то вышел за дверь.

— На хрена ты вообще пустил в клуб этого молокососа, Смит? Нам вот только проблем не хватало с его каким-нибудь, стопудово, влиятельным папашей, — замечание напарника удивило Смита не на шутку.

— Я не помню, чтобы пропускал его…

Робби совсем не помнил, как вышел из клуба и добрался до припаркованных в сотне метров от клуба машин, но подойдя ближе и услышав смех друзей, пришел в себя и изобразил на лице беспечность. Вся компания собралась возле их с Кэлом «Мустанга» и что-то громко обсуждала, но когда Робби подошел, все неожиданно замолчали.

— Ты долго, — Кэл настороженно смотрел на друга. — Что-то случилось? — наверное, Кэлум что-то заметил, а может, что-то почувствовал, но Робби молча покачал головой.

— Да что с ним может случиться? — захохотал Сэм. — Обжимался с какой-нибудь цыпочкой, если вообще в клуб попал… Да, Роб?

— Да попал, конечно, — Джордан мотнул головой, указывая на синеву на нижней губе Роба. — Глянь, какую шикарную отметину оставила цыпочка. Страстная девочка, видимо, попалась. А ты, Джозеф, все их с Кэлом в чем-то подозреваешь.

Все захохотали, а Робби эта шутка друга совершенно не рассмешила. Но он был определенно рад тому, что шарф на его шее скрывает другие доказательства чужой несдержанности, а в темноте сумерек не видны синяки на его запястьях. Иначе ненужных вопросов было бы не избежать.

— Ладно, ладно, поверю, что он все же был в клубе, но все равно требую доказательств, — Сэм не отступал. — Таков был уговор. Так ведь, Роб?

Настойчивость Сэма неожиданно разозлила Робби, хотя, по сути, тот был ни в чем не виноват. И все же именно его желание задать какой-нибудь провокационный вопрос в дурацкой игре, с идиотскими правилами, привело Робби Кэя к катастрофе, разрушившей в одночасье обе его реальности.

— Доказательства, Сэм! Тебе нужны доказательства?! Ты хочешь доказательств?! — Робби буквально взорвался. — Вот тебе доказательство!!! — Роб швырнул со всей силы в Сэма той самой кепкой, которую подобрал в туалете клуба, и которая принадлежала незнакомцу, фактически сломавшему его жизнь. Сэм перехватил летящую ему в лицо вещь и прочел надпись на бляхе. — Доволен?! Или тебе еще нужны доказательства?!

Все притихли, шокированные таким Робби Кэем. Было странно наблюдать этот эмоциональный взрыв, потому что друзья привыкли, что Роб был всегда спокойным, рассудительным и сдержанным. Никто и не взглянул на кепку в руках Сэма, зато все не отрывали глаз от Робби. А вот он не мог отвести взгляда от металлической бляхи на кепке, сверкающей в темноте, с врезавшейся в его память надписью «OʼBrienʼs Cap» и дрожащей рукой пытался выудить из кармана куртки телефон со своим сэлфи на танцполе клуба, чтобы предъявить Сэму еще одно доказательство.

— Успокойся, Роб, — это тихий голос Кэла, который, сжав руку Робби, пытался сдержать его порыв вытащить телефон. — Никому не нужны твои доказательства. Все же согласны, что Роб выполнил условия Сэма? — Кэлум обвел взглядом притихших товарищей. — Может, уже отправимся, наконец, в Сан-Диего?

Вопрос Бирна вывел всех из ступора, и ребята, оживившись, направились к своим машинам, а Сэм задержался и подошел к Робу, который так и не отводил взгляда от кепки в его руке.

— Держи, — Сэм сунул злосчастный головной убор в руку Робби. — Мне не нужны никакие доказательства. Прости. Давай все забудем, как дурной сон. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, Сэм, — Робби поднял глаза на друга. — И ты меня прости…

— Все, забыли, — Сэм улыбнулся и похлопал Роба по плечу. — Ну, чего стоим? Погнали!

В этот раз Робби за руль не сел — состояние было каким-то паршивым и тревожным, и он, доверившись Кэлуму, решил побыть пассажиром. Он уселся на переднее сидение «Мустанга» и со злостью швырнул назад кепку, которую вернул ему Сэм. Надо было бы выбросить ее, но он почему-то этого не сделал — может быть потому, что рядом, как назло, не оказалось мусорки? Они проехали мимо клуба и Робби, бросая последний взгляд на яркую вывеску, устало откинул голову на сиденье и закрыл глаза. Ему все же казалось, что все произошедшее в темных недрах ночного клуба было сном. Дурным сном, который нужно забыть. И он забудет, если ничего не будет ему об этом напоминать… Надо все же выкинуть злосчастную кепку. Робби подхватился и, перевесившись через спинку сиденья, пошарил рукой. Кепки не было. Роб включил в салоне свет и снова посмотрел назад. Кепки не было… Это уже больше смахивало на мистику или на умопомешательство — Роб еще не определился. Снова усевшись на место, он сосредоточился на дороге, совершенно игнорируя недоуменный взгляд Кэла. Кепки не было, но в то же время ноющая боль в заднице напоминала Робби Кэю о реальности.

— Что случилось? — Кэл следил за дорогой, изредка бросая взгляды на Робби. Но даже этих редких взглядов хватило, чтобы заметить синяки на запястьях друга и багровое пятно на шее, которое открыл сбившийся шарф. — Что случилось в клубе, Роб?

— Ничего, о чем я мог бы тебе рассказать, — Робби перевел взгляд на друга.

— Что значит - ничего? Если бы ничего не случилось, то ты не вел бы себя так, словно с цепи сорвался. Чего ты на Сэма набросился? — Кэл почти не смотрел на дорогу. — Не знаешь, что сказать? Тогда может объяснишь — откуда эти синяки на твоих руках? И на твоей шее, кстати, тоже? — Кэл заметил все это, когда Роб включил свет в салоне и вертелся на своем месте, а шарф при этом сбился немного набок. Кэлум протянул руку и приподнял шарф, обнажая шею Робби покрытую уродливыми багровыми пятнами, некоторые из которых были похожи на следы от пальцев рук, сильных, надо сказать, рук. — Твою мать!.. Мать твою, Роб!!! И ты будешь утверждать, что ничего не случилось?! Кто это сделал?!

Робби поспешно отвернулся к окну и уставился в темноту — они ехали по трассе вдоль пляжей Санта-Моники, и там, в темноте, за границей яркого света придорожного освещения скрывался огромный океан. Робби был уверен в этом, но видел только зловещую тьму, манящую к себе… Ему казалось, что там, в темноте, он получит облегчение своему душевному состоянию. А состояние, надо сказать, было паршивым… Вернее, его не было вовсе. После внезапной вспышки злости на Сэма Робби снова вернулся к пустоте, отрешенности и безразличию. Наверное, это была его защитная реакция — сознание выстроило барьер между ним и окружающей реальностью. Как-то, когда Робби учился в Британской школе актерского мастерства, у них было несколько занятий с психологом. Мистер Ронни тогда учил ребят, как справляться со стрессом, который запросто можно получить на съемках, и дал очень ценный совет юным актерам — всегда помнить, что играешь роль, особенно если она тяжелая в эмоциональном плане. И эту же уловку можно применять и в жизни — если не можешь контролировать происходящее, играй роль, которая поможет пережить ситуацию. По сути, вся жизнь — театр, а люди в ней актеры… И сознание Робби вроде бы восприняло все, что случилось, как одну из сцен фильма с Робби Кэем в главной роли. Но настойчивые расспросы Кэла и вспышки флешбэков в памяти заставляли Робби возвращаться в полутемный туалет ночного клуба, рождая нарастающее чувство тревоги.

— Кто, Роб?! Это не похоже на бутафорию… Или тебя снова нельзя ни о чем спрашивать?! — всегда спокойный Кэлум сорвался и впервые за все время их дружбы кричал на Робби — ему было безумно страшно, потому что он ни черта не понимал. — Я не спрашивал тебя ни о чем, когда ты терял сознание на моих глазах, а потом метался во сне и стонал, пугая меня до чертиков. Я не задавал никаких вопросов, когда увидел тебя всего в какой-то бутафорской крови. Не спрашивал, почему ты задыхался во сне, а просто сжимал твою руку, чтобы ты знал, что я рядом, и держал, пока ты не проснулся. Ты говорил, что это все плохой сон. И я тебе верил. Но сейчас то, Роб! Сейчас это — не сон! Это все реально! И я хочу знать, что произошло в том гребаном клубе?!! Кто это сделал с тобой?!! Кто, Роб?!!

**Chris Daughtry — You Dont Belong**

 Кто… Кто… Кто… Ответ пульсирует в голове в такт с неожиданно взбесившимся сердцем, и Робби кажется, что еще немного и его мозг взорвется. Неожиданно салон «Мустанга» становится неуютным, тесным, давящим, душным. Робби кажется, что ему не хватает воздуха. Он задыхается, ощущая боль в своей груди, будто легкие полыхают огнем, а в глазах темнеет. Робби отстегивает ремень безопасности, освобождаясь от его удушливых объятий, обхватывает голову руками и опускает ее к коленям, пытаясь справиться с панической атакой, чем приводит Кэла в замешательство.

— Тебе плохо? — Кэлум одной рукой ведет машину, а другой тормошит за плечо затихшего друга.

Паника не отпускает Робби, и он чувствует, что еще немного и его сознание отключится, потому что не справляется с навалившейся реальностью.

— Останови машину, Кэл…

Кэлум не слышит его сдавленного шепота, а Робби больше не может ждать. Он резко поднимает голову, хватается за ручку и пытается открыть дверь машины на ходу, своим внезапным порывом вынуждая Кэла вдавить педаль тормоза в пол. «Мустанг» резко тормозит, и если бы Робби не вцепился в дверную ручку, то наверняка разбил бы себе лицо о переднюю панель. Роб распахивает дверь, буквально вылетает из салона, немного отбегает от машины и замирает, пытаясь сделать глоток воздуха, но костлявая рука паники, вцепившаяся в его горло, делает все попытки тщетными. Он знает, что сосредотачиваться на этих ощущениях нельзя, что нужно как-то себя отвлечь, переключить внимание хотя бы… хотя бы на парк аттракционов, что сверкал вдалеке на одном из пирсов Санта-Моники, озаряя ночь разноцветными огнями. Это действительно отвлекает Робби, потому что выглядит завораживающе красиво настолько, что он вытаскивает телефон и делает несколько фотографий. Он до того увлечен, что совсем не слышит, как еще две машины останавливаются совсем рядом, и не замечает, как пять пар глаз наблюдают за ним.

— Кэл, что случилось-то? — от неожиданно раздавшегося по рации голоса Дэна Кэлум вздрагивает. — Что за экстренное торможение? Хорошо, что за вами никого не было, а то неизвестно, чем бы тогда все закончилось.

— Я не знаю… — Кэлум не отводит взгляда от Робби. — Роб открыл дверь на полном ходу…

— Роб что?.. — это уже Джордан. — Вот дерьмо… Что у вас там произошло?

Кэлуму хочется сказать, что это не у них произошло, а что-то случилось в том гребаном клубе, о чем Робби не хочет говорить. А возможно, произошло и раньше, когда кому-то вздумалось поиграть в «Правда или действие», а может быть тогда, когда он обнаружил Роба в крови, с расцарапанным руками, скрюченного на полу ванной в доме Джозефа…

— Ничего… Я просто спросил — что он так долго делал в клубе? — Кэлум никогда не расскажет даже друзьям, что он увидел под шарфом на шее Роба.

— Ты просто спросил, а он просто чуть не выпрыгнул на ходу… — в голосе Сэма сквозит недоверие.

Теперь они уже все не спускают глаз с Робби, который что-то рассматривает в своем телефоне и кажется им совершенно спокойным. А он действительно немного успокоился и даже снова начал дышать, но не торопится возвращаться в машину — почему-то решает поделиться красотами Санта-Моники с миром… именно сейчас… именно в этот момент. Но в открывшемся каталоге фотографий, его взгляд притягивают совсем другие кадры — селфи в ночном клубе. И Робби открывает то фото, от которого сердце пропускает удар, а потом начинает биться с удвоенной частотой… На этом селфи он не один, за его правым плечом… тот самый незнакомец, который безумно похож на Киллиана Джонса. Нет, это и есть Киллиан… Его улыбка, его губы, его глаза, кажущиеся темными на этом фото, и немного захмелевший взгляд… Такой же, как тогда в Неверлэнде, когда Робби, не без его помощи, очутился в темном портале и теперь застрял в нем… Непросто застрял — Тьма перебралась уже и в его реальность. И она такая же черная как эта ночь, как беспокойный океан, что волнуется где-то совсем рядом, как… черные глаза незнакомца, когда он сжимал Робби горло, вдавливая в холодный кафель стены клубного туалета… Воспоминания накатывают новой волной, накрывающей с головой, утаскивающей в самую глубь, не отпускающей ни на минуту, рождающей жгучую боль в груди… там, где сердце. Чувство, что кто-то выдирает его сердце из груди… На живую, ухмыляясь, глядя проницательными голубыми глазами, в которых холод и пустота… И чем дольше он смотрит в экран телефона, тем больше это ощущение — от этой раздирающей боли хочется упасть, потому что подкашиваются ноги, хочется кричать, выть, выплеснуть ее из себя… И когда боль переполняет, Робби разворачивается, швыряет свой телефон в темноту, обхватывает себя руками, потому что ему кажется, что иначе боль разворотит грудную клетку, и сердце, что бешено бьется о ребра, выскочит и упадет в придорожную пыль… Но боль все же находит выход с отчаянным криком…

Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали отчаянье и безысходность оттого, что ничем не можете кому-то помочь, потому что не понимаете, что происходит? Конечно, все люди не должны вас посвящать в какие-то свои переживания. Да порой и вы не особо стремитесь узнать подробности жизненных перипетий тех же коллег или соседей, если только они сами не выбрали вас своим личным психологом. Зачем вам все эти люди со своими проблемами? Другое дело - кто-то близкий, тот, кто дорог тебе, кого ты чувствуешь на интуитивном уровне, понимаешь, что что-то происходит, что-то такое, отчего и тебе чертовски плохо, как и ему. И вроде должна быть причина, но ты не видишь ее. Тебе все это чертовски не нравится. И вроде ты готов прийти на помощь советом, делом, просто своим присутствием, но тебя почему-то не посвящают в причины переживаний, не понимая, что эта неизвестность пугает еще больше. Ты пытаешься что-то узнать, но натыкаешься на стену молчания. И ты тоже молчишь, потому что тебе остается только наблюдать и ждать, когда ситуация дойдет до критической точки. Главное, не пропустить этот момент.

В том, что Робби дошел до своей критической точки, Кэлум Бирн не сомневается, как, впрочем, и все остальные. Ребята как по команде выскакивают из машин и замирают в нерешительности, глядя на застывшего Робби. Он стоит к ним спиной, не двигается, а только лишь тяжело дышит.

— Робби… — Кэлум ближе всех и осторожно окликает друга. — Ты пугаешь нас… Роб, посмотри на меня. Ты меня слышишь? Посмотри на меня, Роб! — Кэл повышает голос, и Робби вздрагивает и поворачивается.

Он все так же крепко обнимает себя руками, его лицо искажено болью, а в его потемневших глазах что-то вроде растерянности, словно он не понимает, где находится и кто все эти люди, что напряженно смотрят на него. Он пятится и упирается в отбойник…

— Роб, что с тобой? — Джозефу не по себе от этого ненормального взгляда друга.

А Робби вдруг одним махом перескакивает через дорожное ограждение и исчезает в темноте, где у света дорожных фонарей нет никаких прав.

Все дальнейшее разворачивается со скоростью захватывающего голливудского экшена. Они все вслед за Робби перемахивают через отбойник и понимают, что в этой кромешной темноте у них мало шансов его найти. Джордан с Дэном возвращаются к машинам и разворачивают их так, чтобы фарами осветить темноту насколько это возможно. В свете фар они замечают Робби, бегущего что есть силы к океану, и сначала теряются, не понимая ровным счетом ничего.

— Робби!!! Роб, остановись!!! — Джозеф несколько раз окликает друга, но тот и не думает останавливаться. Это пугает Джозефа до чертиков, и он срывается вдогонку — в беге Робби Кэй ему всегда проигрывал.

— Сэм, позвони Робби и разыщи его телефон, он должен быть где-то здесь, — Кэлум бросает просьбу Сэму и бежит вслед за Джозефом.

Бежать по песку тяжело, и они оба боятся не успеть добежать, прежде чем Робби доберется до океана, к которому так стремится. Но удача на их стороне, потому что Робби спотыкается и падает…

**The Rasmus — Keep Your Heart Broken**

      Робби падает на колени и зарывается ладонями в песок. Он задыхается, но не от боли, хотя она никуда не делась. Ему не хватает воздуха от быстрого бега, и он пытается восстановить дыхание. Он смотрит на безбрежный ночной океан, к которому так стремился, и до которого оставалось не больше пары десятков метров. Он хотел очутиться в его темных водах. Ему казалось, что только их холод может погасить полыхающую в груди боль… Он рад, что вокруг темно. Черное небо, черный океан, черный песок… Он хотел очутиться в темноте, чтобы скрыться от своей реальности… Чтобы черные нити паутины Тьмы опутали его коконом пустоты, черные пески сдавили тисками безысходности, черная вода заполнила его вены леденящим холодом… Пусть так. Пусть заберет его к себе. Пусть заберет его сердце, за котором так упорно охотится, придумывая изощренные уловки. Пусть… Но только не эта раздирающая боль в его сердце, которая напоминает…  
  
      — Будь ты проклят, Киллиан Джонс! — Робби, так и не поднимаясь с колен, сгребает ладонями песок и со злостью швыряет его в темноту… Снова и снова… — Будь ты проклят!!! Проклят!!!  
  
Он обессиленно садится на песок и закрывает лицо ладонями, замирая на мгновение, а потом, запрокинув голову, кричит в темное небо — надрывно, протяжно, громко — что есть сил. Он больше не может терпеть эту нескончаемую боль. Он хочет, чтобы она оставила его… Он дошел до своего предела… Он кричит во тьму. Он зовет ее, чтобы она нашла его, пришла и забрала его боль. Но Тьму не нужно призывать, когда она уже вокруг, когда ты сам впускаешь ее в свое сердце. Он ощущает, как Тьма окутывает его и проникает вовнутрь, подбираясь к сердцу, и заполняет его. Ее так много, что у Робби чувство, что еще немного и сердце не выдержит и… Он стонет и прижимает руки к груди, потому что Тьма избавила его от раздирающей боли, заменив ее на пустоту… черную дыру… вакуум… холод… Все кончено. Тьма добралась до его сердца, поселившись в нем и окончательно вырвав из него любовь. Холодно. Его сердцу снова холодно… Она победила. Она получила, что хотела… А теперь она что-то шепчет, сжимая в крепких объятиях… согревая теплом.  
  
      Нет, это — не темнота. Это Кэлум. Это он осторожно опускается на колени за спиной Робби. Это он обхватывает его сильными руками, прижимая к своей груди. Это он делится своим теплом. Это он шепчет на ухо…  
  
      — Все хорошо, Роб. Я рядом. Все будет хорошо. Я всегда буду рядом… Я не буду тебя ни о чем больше спрашивать, только скажи — чем я могу помочь?  
  
      — Увези меня отсюда… Из этого города… Отвези меня домой… — Робби сжимает теплые руки Кэла своими ледяными ладонями, словно боится, что тот исчезнет в окружающей их темноте. Но Кэлум никуда не исчезает, а только лишь крепче сжимает в своих объятьях и прижимается губами к его макушке.  
  
      Кэлуму абсолютно было все равно, как все происходящее выглядело со стороны. Ему было совсем наплевать, что неподалеку стоял перепуганный Джозеф и наверняка видел их. Пусть думает, что хочет. Кэлуму совершенно безразлично, что подумали все остальные, когда он вышел из темноты на освещенную дорогу с Робби на руках и бережно уложил друга на заднее сиденье автомобиля. Ему было неважно… Все было неважно, кроме одного-единственного человека, который был его лучшим другом. И ему плевать, как их дружба выглядит со стороны… Он бы так и сказал, если бы ему стали задавать вопросы. Но никто никаких вопросов не задавал. Все молча расселись по машинам и отъехали от злополучного пляжа. Никто не задавал вопросов и тогда, когда красный «Мустанг» свернул на Road 66, по которой они планировали возвращаться. Все понимали, что путешествие закончено, и теперь их путь лежит домой. Они тихо решали по рации — стоит ли им останавливаться в мотеле или им хватит сил гнать до Хьюстона без остановки. Решили, что останавливаться на ночевку все же не будут, а Кэла будут подменять, потому что Роб не в том состоянии, чтобы вести машину. Действительно, навалившаяся на Робби усталость после эмоционального срыва давала о себе знать, а ровный шум двигателя «Мустанга», монотонность движения и тихие переговоры друзей усыпляли…  
  
      В этот раз Тьма встретила Робби как родного, как равного себе. Она не пугала, не давила, не старалась взять его в плен, добраться до его сердца, принимая различные формы обличия. Все это уже было ни к чему — она нашла способ поселиться в его сердце, вернее, заменить тепло любви своим холодом. И теперь он со своим холодным сердцем стал ее частью. Теперь у Тьмы нет никаких тайн от Робби. Да и от Питера тоже. Она раскрывает ему секреты, наделяет его своей силой, делится своими знаниями и опытом. Он чувствует это, получая ответы на все свои вопросы. А Тьма не останавливается, открывая Робби все, что раньше было скрыто. Потому что во тьме уже не темно… Перед Робби открыты два портала. Он немного озадачен, потому что откуда-то знает, что это для него. Это щедрая Тьма делает ему подарок, считая, что Робби это заслужил. Он больше не нужен ей? Она отпускает его? Она отпускает его и дает право выбора. Потому что один из порталов приведет Робби Кэя в его другую реальность, в которой он будет жить вечно, а другой… В другом он видит свой Неверлэнд, который ждет своего Питера Пэна. Он в растерянности… У него есть незаконченные дела в одном мире, который ждет его. А в другом мире он получит покой, который ему так нужен… К черту Неверлэнд! К черту Киллиана! К черту все! Он устал. Он слишком устал… Он закрывает глаза и делает свой выбор. Пусть опрометчивый. Пусть глупый. Пусть неправильный. Но это его выбор, о котором он, возможно, будет жалеть. Он открывает глаза и делает шаг, чтобы попасть туда, где хотел бы действительно сейчас оказаться…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Nickelback - Just For: https://music.yandex.ru/album/40241/track/392359
> 
> Chris Daughtry - You Dont Belong: https://music.yandex.ru/album/109030/track/675173
> 
> The Rasmus - Keep Your Heart Broken: https://music.yandex.ru/album/86122/track/772452


	19. Затмение, не иначе...

**Chris Daughtry — Long way**

Это была странная неделя в жизни Колина ОʼДонохью, почти вся проведенная в пьяном угаре. Странные сны, странные чувства, странные поступки… Нет, он, конечно, чудил по молодости, когда периодически слетая с катушек, зависал с друзьями в пабах, где, напиваясь до зеленых чертей, ввязывался в драки, в которые его втягивала горячая ирландская кровь. Частенько, по пьяни, цеплял девиц сомнительного вида, с которыми кувыркался в дешевых номерах захолустных отелей. От девушек, надо сказать, у красавца Колина отбоя не было, но он всегда предпочитал одноразовые отношения без обязательств. Друзья так и называли его, шутя между собой — наш одноразовый Колин. Впрочем, на жизнь Колину ОʼДонохью было грех жаловаться. Он вырос в приличной семье, получил приличное образование, закончил одну из школ актерского мастерства в Дублине, получал роли сначала в телевизионных и театральных постановках, а потом и фильмах. За одну из ролей молодой актер даже получил награду в категории «Лучший новый талант». Но все же роли были незначительными, эпизодическими, и это Колина немного расстраивало и иногда наводило на размышления о правильности своего выбора в пользу актерства — если то, чем ты занимаешься, не приносит удовлетворения, стоит ли на это тратить силы? И он нашел для себя отдушину в музыке, когда они с другом основали свою группу, где Колин играл на гитаре и солировал. Вот именно в тот период новоявленные молодые рок-музыканты и отрывались, пускаясь во все тяжкие.

Переломный момент в жизни ОʼДонохью наступил, когда он получил главную роль в фильме «Обряд», в котором сыграл молодого священника-экзорциста, и где его партнером по съемкам стал великий Энтони Хопкинс. Причем Колин не особо надеялся на успех, отправляя в Штаты видео для кастинга, наспех снятое в студии своих друзей, но вскоре он получил приглашение от кинокомпании. То ли Колин проникся мистической атмосферой фильма, то ли что-то еще, но именно тогда ему стали сниться странные сны, которые пугали его своей реалистичностью и навязчивостью. Ему часто снился безбрежный океан, белые паруса над головой, и штурвал, ручки которого ложились в его ладони как влитые. В своих снах он управлял старинным кораблем, который принадлежал ему, он был в этом абсолютно уверен. В своих снах Колин ОʼДонохью был капитаном. Он не видел никого больше на своем корабле, но откуда-то знал, что у него была команда, верная и надежная. Колин никому не рассказывал о своих сновидениях, потому что не понимал — откуда вдруг пришли эти сны, но видел в этом какой-то знак. Поэтому, когда он получил приглашение попробовать себя на роль Капитана Крюка в одном американском сериале, то почти этому не удивился, посчитав, что его сны были пророческими. Больше того, он был уверен, что получит эту роль. Первоначально контракт на съемки был подписан только на один сезон, но харизматичный ирландский красавец покорил сердца телезрителей настолько, что продюсеры сериала решили ввести Крюка в следующие сезоны сериала, как одного из главных героев, а Колина, естественно, из «приглашенной звезды» перевести в основной актерский состав. В общем, все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Правда, пришлось уйти из своей рок-группы, потому что Колину не хватало времени, чтобы все совмещать.

Изменения случились не только в жизни, но и в сновидениях тоже. Теперь в своих снах Колин иногда видел остров. Огромный, таинственный и почему-то кажущийся ему зловещим. Он знал, что у этого острова есть хозяин, с которым они как-то связаны, но ни разу не видел его. Он знал, что найдет на этом острове свою погибель, если сойдет на берег, но его тянуло туда. Он каждый раз просыпался в холодном поту, когда ему снились холодные, бездушные, но при этом завораживающие глаза, которые меняли свой цвет от пронзительно зеленого до зловещего черного… Дьявольские глаза… Эти сны пугали Колина, и его спасало только лишь то, что он видел их не каждую ночь. А еще его спасала Хелен, которая появилась в его жизни почти одновременно с островом в его снах. Поначалу, голубоглазая красавица совершенно не заинтересовалась Колином, но своим равнодушием только лишь распаляла его азарт завоевателя. А потом Колин ОʼДонохью… влюбился и сделал все, чтобы Хелен стала его женой. Он был счастлив, когда Хелен сообщила ему, что беременна, и в перерыве между съемками частей очередного сезона собирался лететь домой. Но вместо этого почему-то сорвался в Лос-Анджелес. Вернее, он рванул в город Ангелов после звонка своего друга Джонни Крина. Они вместе когда-то стояли у истоков той самой рок-группы, где Колин был гитаристом, и с которой ему пришлось расстаться. А теперь ребята приглашали его отметить с ними выход нового альбома и вспомнить молодость. И Колин на неделю завис с друзьями…

Всю неделю ему снился один и тот же сон, если темноту вообще можно назвать сном. Засыпая, Колин неизменно оказывался в темноте, в которой почему-то хорошо ориентировался, хоть она и принимала различные формы. Черная паутина, черные пески, черная буря, черная вода… Странно, но его все это совсем не страшило, потому что он был дружен с этой тьмой. А еще он знал, что должен кого-то отыскать в этой черноте, и находил. Колин не видел лица того, кого каждый раз хватал за руку в этой кромешной темноте, и кому каждый раз шептал: «Не бойся. Я рядом», но был уверен, что это мальчик, судя по худощавому телу, которое сжимал в своих объятьях, стараясь оградить от нападающей тьмы. А еще Колин ловил себя на мысли, что желал этого мальчика… Нет, он любил его. Может, так странно и иносказательно сновидения намекали, что у четы ОʼДонохью родиться сын? Может быть…

Ему снова снилась темнота, но в этот раз она не такая черная. В этот раз он видит вдалеке хрупкую фигурку мальчика и что-то похожее на зеркала. Их два и мальчик некоторое время стоит перед ними, а потом шагает в одно из зеркал и растворяется в его поверхности. Колину хотелось закричать мальчику вслед, чтобы он не уходил, не оставлял его здесь одного в этой темноте, что вновь стала кромешной, но… В этой темноте больше никто не будет его ждать. Никто не будет нуждаться в его помощи. Никому не нужны будут ни его рука, ни объятия, ни успокаивающий шепот. Он больше никому здесь не нужен. Даже темноте… Он на мгновение закрывает глаза, а когда вновь открывает, видит безбрежный океан, чувствует вкус соленых брызг и ощущает, как дрожит в его ладонях штурвал корабля…

 **The Rasmus — Time To Burn**

Колин с трудом открыл глаза и уставился в безупречно белый потолок гостиничного номера одного из лучших отелей Санта-Моники. Очередное похмельное утро отличалось от всех предыдущих тем, что Колин не мог вспомнить подробностей ночной тусовки. Нет, он прекрасно помнил, что весь вечер провел в пабе «OʼBrienʼs», который принадлежал их хорошему знакомому Томасу ОʼБрайну, и, скорее всего, почти всю ночь…

Это была закрытая вечеринка по случаю выхода нового альбома его бывшей группы. Они с друзьями выпили реки виски, вспоминая свою шальную молодость, много шутили и смеялись. Друзья сокрушались, что Колин больше не с ними, но в роли Капитана Крюка, эдакого крутого парня в кожаном плаще, да еще и с подведенными глазами, он выглядит куда более выигрышно на экране, чем когда-то с ними на сцене. Где уж друзья нашли черный лайнер, Колину было невдомек, но глаза он себе «рисовал» сам — мастер-класс от Капитана Крюка, чем впечатлил хозяина паба. Томас презентовал ему даже свою фирменную кепку с блестящей металлической звездой и надписью «OʼBrienʼs Cap» и клубный «наборчик для спонтанного секса», как он его назвал. Потому что такой шикарный мужик, по всеобщему мнению, коим являлся Колин, не останется незамеченным. Колин смутился такой шутке, потому что с тех пор, как повстречал Хелен, на других женщин не засматривался. Даже с коллегой по съемкам Дженнифер Моррисон у него были исключительно рабочие отношения, хотя про них ходили всякие слухи. Смутиться он смутился, но почему-то сгреб пресловутый «наборчик» в карман. Потом почему-то разговор зашел про Маркуса, их общего давнего приятеля, который еще во времена их бесшабашной молодости поставлял им девочек для развлечений. Он перебрался в Лос-Анджелес, и расширил список услуг еще и мальчиками…

— Мальчики? — Колин удивился. — Не думал, что Маркус до такого дойдет.

— Колин, это Лос-Анджелес, — Джонни похлопал Колина по плечу. — Здесь на мальчиков повышенный спрос. А у Маркуса мальчики просто роскошные.

— Тебе-то об этом откуда известно? — в изрядно захмелевшем взгляде друга ОʼДонохью заметил блеск. — Только не говори, что ты…

— Нет, — Джонни усмехнулся. — Но минет они делают роскошный. И не изображай из себя святошу, Колин. Я же помню про твои эксперименты.

— Твою мать, Джон! Мало ли, что мы творили по молодости… Сейчас-то ты зачем мне это рассказываешь? — Колин хоть и был пьян, но этот разговор его напрягал.

— Мне кажется, что ты слишком напряжен… Ты в Штатах, Хелен в Дублине… Когда ты последний раз трахался? — Джонни притянул Колина к себе. В грохоте музыки их и так мало кто слышал, но Джон понизил голос до шепота и сунул визитку в карман друга. — Мой тебе совет — позвони Маркусу. Просто скажи, что тебе нужен очень качественный минет.

Колин послал друга к черту, потому что не собирался воспользоваться его ценным советом. Вечеринка набирала свои обороты — алкогольный градус повышался, музыка становилась громче, а на танцполе было уже не протолкнуться. Впрочем, Колина танцы и не интересовали. Он продолжал накачиваться отменным ирландским виски, а потом, вроде, даже выкурил косячок… А может, и не один… Колин увидел его случайно. Парень стоял недалеко от входа, на краю танцпола. Скорее всего, только пришел, потому что выделялся на фоне разгоряченной алкоголем и танцами толпы и выглядел… свежо, что ли?.. Он чем-то сразу зацепил Колина. То ли своей напускной надменностью, то ли растерянностью, что промелькнула в его глазах, то ли вызывающе ярким шарфом на шее. Парень явно чувствовал себя неловко на этом празднике жизни, словно попал в клуб случайно. Красивый мальчик, случайно попавший на приватную вечеринку… И шарф этот слишком кричащий… Джон все же последняя скотина, раз сам позвонил Маркусу. Колин бросил уничижительный взгляд на почти невменяемого друга, поднялся из-за стола и направился к парню, чтобы сказать, что не нуждается в его услугах. Колин подошел вплотную к парню и уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать ему, что его прислали по ошибке, но увидел, как тот фотографирует себя на телефон…

Колин наблюдает, как парнишка делает еще один снимок.

— Парень, тебе помочь?

Простой вопрос, а Колин замечает, как напряглись плечи парня. Что-то есть в темном силуэте смутно знакомое Колину… Он отчего-то знает, что у этого незнакомца зеленые глаза… Парень медленно разворачивается, но глаз не поднимает, а смотрит на губы Колина.

— Это приватная вечеринка, и здесь нельзя фотографировать, даже на телефон.

Колин насмешливо улыбается, а потом цепляет подбородок парня и приподнимает голову, вынуждая посмотреть ему в глаза. Господи! Он выглядит юным, почти мальчишка, но глаза… Глаза слишком проницательные, и при таком освещении кажутся Колину почти черными, а взгляд затягивает… Как в его снах… Но только если там, во снах, глаза пугали Колина, то в глазах этого парня он видит… испуг… или растерянность… Он ловит себя на мысли, что откуда-то знает этого парня — возможно, когда-то встречал, в другой жизни; или где-то видел, может, даже во сне… Это какое-то наваждение, но Колина тянет к этому мальчику. Он хочет касаться его, обнимать и, уткнувшись носом в шею — вот там, за ухом, ощущать запах его кожи… Он вдруг понимает, что… безумно хочет этого мальчика. У него давно такого не было, вернее — никогда, если не считать экспериментов по молодости. Может, всему виной виски, которые заменили кровь в его венах. А может, последний косяк был лишним…

— А ты красавчик… Ты мальчик Маркуса? У этого мерзавца нюх на красивых мальчиков.

Колин облизывает пересохшие губы, потому что желание становится невыносимым… Хотя бы поцеловать эти по-детски пухлые губы. Он откуда-то знает об их податливости… Но парень вдруг начинает пятиться, и Колин хватает его за шарф на шее и дергает на себя, притягивая как можно ближе.

— Уже уходишь, не успев появиться? Что так? Может, хоть поцелуешь на прощание?

Колин чувствует на своих губах прерывистое дыхание незнакомца и видит замешательство на его лице. Но испуг в глазах неожиданно сменяется холодностью, и парень решительно выдергивает свой шарф из кулака Колина.

— Обязательно. При следующей встрече, милый.

Парень кривит губы в усмешке, горделиво вздергивает подбородок и дерзит Колину. Это заводит не на шутку. Чертов Маркус все же помнит его вкусы и предпочтения… Красивый, дерзкий и… неприступный.

— Но не по твоим зубам. 

Колин с трудом вспоминал весь их диалог, но хорошо запомнил холодный, презрительный взгляд, которым одарил его незнакомец, прежде чем исчезнуть в толпе. Последнее, что помнил Колин — он провожает парня тяжелым взглядом, возвращается к столику, где сидят друзья и выпивает залпом полстакана виски, который явно был лишним, потому что дальше он ничего не помнит… Только темнота…

Голова раскалывалась, и Колин, проклиная себя за то, что вовремя не смог остановить свой порыв упиться до зеленых чертей, все же поднялся с кровати. Его сейчас очень даже спасло бы какое-нибудь антипохмельное средство, но и аспирин вполне сойдет, и умыться еще бы тоже не помешало бы. Хотя освежающий душ будет более правильным вариантом в его случае. Колин налил стакан воды и бросил в него сразу две таблетки аспирина, когда-то еще заботливо врученные ему Хелен, и каким-то чудом завалявшиеся в его сумке. Хелен… Черт! Он не звонил ей уже несколько дней. Колин набрал номер жены и, потихоньку отпивая из стакана жизненно необходимую жидкость, ждал, когда Хелен ответит.

— Привет, милая! Я просто скотина, что не звонил тебе… Прости меня. Прости, ладно? Закрутился… Да, пришлось задержаться. Сцены кое-какие переснимали, потом в Лос-Анджелес нужно было слетать… Да, что-то там с контрактом. И представляешь, встретил здесь ребят из своей группы… Хелен, ну не начинай. Те времена остались в прошлом, и мы уже все взрослые люди… — Колин вынужденно врал жене — зачем ей лишние волнения? — Расскажи лучше, что сказал врач?.. Что? Мальчик? У нас будет сын? О, боже! Милая, я прилечу, как только смогу.

Колин, полагаясь на свои сны, был уверен, что у них будет сын, но новость все равно его ошеломила. Он еще некоторое время после разговора с женой находился в каком-то ступоре, но потом его вроде отпустило, и в голове даже немного прояснилось, но душ был бы все равно сейчас нелишним. Колин зашел в ванную и, тяжело оперевшись на раковину, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Да уж… Вид был еще тот… Судя по помятости лица, вечер удался на славу. Да и царапина эта на щеке, полученная им на последней съемке от Дженнифер, при чем совершенно нелепейшим образом — еще одна причина, по которой он не улетел домой сразу, не хотел пугать Хелен. Колин открыл кран, набрал пригоршню холодной воды, наклонился и опустил лицо в ладони. Господи… Ему явно не хватало этой простой процедуры, чтобы прийти в себя окончательно. Колин поднял голову и отшатнулся от зеркала. Он увидел в нем… Это был он, но не один…

 **Chris Daughtry — On The Inside**

Он стоит за спиной того самого парня, которого видел на танцполе клуба, и который зацепил его своей дерзостью. Он через зеркало смотрит незнакомцу в… зеленые глаза.

Колин не узнает себя в мужчине с цепким, похотливым, совершенно нетрезвым взглядом… Но это точно он… Память вспышками флэшбеков услужливо напоминает ему то, что он забыл. И теперь Колин, как на экране огромного телевизора, видит в зеркале, как резко разворачивает к себе парня и впивается в его губы. Колин не видит лица незнакомца, только себя.

Он разрывает свой жесткий поцелуй и, оттянув за волосы голову парня назад, смотрит в его глаза.

Колин не знает, что там видит его зеркальный двойник, но жесткий похотливый взгляд сменяется… нежностью?

Он обхватывает лицо парня своими ладонями, закрывает глаза и целует, запутываясь в его волосах пальцами…

И Колину кажется, что он ощущает на самом деле, как пропускает между пальцами каштановые пряди, и чувствует вкус губ этого мальчика… Это какое-то наваждение, и Колин не отрывает от зеркала глаз.

Он видит, что его поцелуй вызвал ответную реакцию парня, потому что тот запускает пальцы в его волосы, сбрасывая с головы кепку — ту самую, что Колину подарил хозяин паба. Незнакомец сам целует зеркального Колина в ответ, забрасывает ноги его бедра; а он подхватывает парня на руки и, не разрывая поцелуя, впечатывает в стену. Они целуются долго, и, наверное, им не хватает воздуха, потому что парень откидывает голову назад и хватает ртом воздух…

Колину кажется, что он держал в своих руках тело этого мальчика и целовал его множество раз…

Он видит, как снимает с парня яркий шарф и осыпает его шею короткими нетерпеливым поцелуями, от которых тело парня выгибается в его руках…

Колин, вцепившись в раковину руками, наблюдает за тем, что происходит в зазеркалье. Он видит свое возбуждение, он видит, как отзывается тело незнакомца на его ласки… Он знает этого мальчика. Он откуда-то знает его…

Все меняется, когда они оба открывают глаза и сталкиваются взглядами. У зеркального Колина снова жесткий взгляд, а парень, словно очнувшись ото сна, смотрит на него испуганно, а затем пытается вырваться. И зеркального Колина это злит. Он хватает парнишку за горло и прикладывает затылком к кафельной стене, жестко впиваясь в его губы. Он перехватывает руки парня, сильно сжимая их, потому что тот не оставляет попыток освободиться, и связывает ярким шарфом…

Колин поспешно отворачивается от зеркала, потому что знает, что произойдет дальше. Нет, он не помнит, но откуда-то знает… Ему хочется верить, что в полутемном клубном туалете ничего не произошло… Но память снова услужливо подсовывает картинку плавающего в унитазе презерватива со следами крови, и Колина начинает мутить — он не мог этого сделать…

— Ты такой сладкий, мой красивый мальчик. Как тебя зовут-то? Хочу знать, кого разыскивать через Маркуса.

Парень вскидывает взгляд и Колин замирает под этим пронизанным болью взглядом…

— Пэн. Меня зовут Питер Пэн…

Колин выскочил из ванной. Он помнил, что Джонни сунул в карман его куртки визитку Маркуса. Обшарив все карманы, Колин нашел заветный прямоугольничек белого картона, набрал номер, и, в ожидании ответа, нервно расхаживал по номеру, кусая губы. Он не знал, зачем звонит Маркусу… Чего он хотел? Увидеть снова этого парня? Объясниться? Извиниться? Он просто снова хотел увидеть проницательные зеленые глаза…

— Алло, Маркус? Маркус, это Колин… Колин ОʼДонохью…

— Колин! Рад тебя слышать! Какими судьбами, дружище? Видел тебя как-то по телеку. В сериале. Ты там такого секси-пирата играешь… Крюка, вроде бы. Вот только название не припомню. Как его там… Да, неважно! Как сам? Я слышал, ты женился?

— Есть такой факт в моей биографии, — Колин облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы. — Да и сам вроде ничего…

— Ага… Ты поболтать позвонил или по делу? — в интуиции Маркусу нельзя было отказать.

— Послушай, Маркус, я хотел бы встретиться с одним из твоих мальчиков, — Колин волновался так, что вспотели ладони.

— О, как! Снова на эксперименты потянуло? — Маркус хохотнул. — Я так понимаю, что ты уже знаешь с кем.

— С тем парнем, которого ты вчера для меня в клуб присылал… Такой, знаешь, красивый мальчик с зелеными глазами и выглядит очень юно… Он сказал, что его зовут Питер Пэн.

Маркус молчал довольно долго, и Колин даже подумал, что телефон отключился.

— Колин, я не знаю — перепили ли вы вчера или курили что-то чересчур забористое, но я не присылал никуда никаких мальчиков… Джон мне, правда, вчера звонил, но я послал его нахер. После одного случая не хочу с ним никаких дел иметь… А ты уверен, что был мальчик? Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — Маркус явно сомневался в адекватности Колина. — Питер Пэн… Может, тебе померещилось? А, Капитан Крюк? Может, он тебе приснился?

Маркус рассмеялся и отключился, оставив Колина в недоумении. Если это был не мальчик Маркуса, то тогда получается, что парень был или гостем на вчерашней вечеринке, или обычным посетителем клуба, а может, даже и завсегдатаем.

— Томас, это Колин ОʼДонохью, — Колин звонил хозяину паба, где проходила вчерашняя тусовка. — Послушай, мне нужно разыскать одного человечка… Он вчера был в клубе.

Ни сам Томас, ни охрана клуба не припоминали, что видели парня, которого описывал Колин, а камеры, в виду приватности вечеринки, были отключены. Мало того, охранники клуба утверждали, что точно не пропускали парня с ярким шарфом на шее — уж такое они бы точно запомнили. Да тем более, если тот выглядел, как малолетка — несовершеннолетнего никогда бы не пропустили в клуб, даже на приватную вечеринку.

— Колин, ты вчера был в таком состоянии, что мог вполне принять воображаемое за действительное. Может, тебе померещилось? — Колин уже второй раз за день слышал этот вопрос — сначала от Маркуса, теперь вот от Томаса. — А может, он тебе приснился?

И Колин почти поверил, что ему действительно все приснилось. И он бы хотел забыть все, как дурной сон. Но в то же время он бы хотел, чтобы часть сна, та, где красивый зеленоглазый мальчик сам целовал его, повторялась… Пусть не каждую ночь. Пусть иногда. Пусть изредка… Он знал, что где-то в другом времени, в другом мире, в другой реальности он… любил этого мальчика. Просто он об этом забыл, а теперь вспомнил. Он вспомнил трепетное дыхание на своих губах. Он вспомнил, какими мучительно сладкими могут быть поцелуи. Он вспомнил тонкие чужие пальцы в своих волосах… Он вдруг вспомнил, как незнакомый парень сбросил с его головы кепку, словно она мешала ему… Кепка! На нем была кожаная черная кепка с блестящей бляхой и надписью «OʼBrienʼs Cap», подарок Томаса. Колин припоминал, что видел ее и на своей зеркальной копии… Он почему-то вцепился за эту деталь, решив для себя, что если злосчастная кепка у него, то ему действительно все приснилось… Колин перерыл весь номер — кепки не было, как, впрочем, и пресловутого «наборчика для спонтанного секса». Черт! Он снова позвонил Томасу и выяснил, что в клубе кепку тоже не находили. Конечно, он мог ее потерять где угодно, но он уверен, что именно тот парень, которого все считали плодом его пьяной фантазии, сбросил ее на пол клубного туалета. Колин видел это сам только что, полчаса назад, в зеркальном отражении. А значит — это был не сон, это была реальность… Реальность, которую Колин ОʼДонохью неожиданно вспомнил в мельчайших подробностях и теперь отчаянно хотел бы забыть.

И когда-нибудь он проснется и действительно не вспомнит почти ничего… Даже лица «своего красивого мальчика»… Он будет только чувствовать в кромешной темноте его дыхание, прикосновение его губ и запутавшиеся в волосах пальцы. И это наваждение будет изводить Колина почти каждую ночь… Когда-нибудь он забудет. А пока память настойчиво возвращала его в тесную кабинку клубного туалета снова, снова и снова, заставляя каждый раз задаваться одним и тем же вопросом — что на него нашло?.. Затмение, не иначе…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Chris Daughtry - Long way: https://music.yandex.ru/album/496793/track/4374090
> 
> The Rasmus - Time To Burn: https://music.yandex.ru/album/427547/track/20439536
> 
> Chris Daughtry - On The Inside: https://music.yandex.ru/album/496793/track/4374091


	20. Возвращение

Робби помнил те неприятные ощущения, которые у него были при пересечении границы разделяющей миры, когда Киллиан затащил его в темный портал. Чертовски, надо сказать, неприятные. Словно оказываешься в холодном, липком, дрожащем желе. Он даже закрыл глаза, когда пересекал границу темного портала, отделяющую его от мира, в котором он хотел действительно оказаться. Даже если его выбор окажется неправильным, глупым, опрометчивым. Робби вновь ощутил уже хорошо знакомую ему липкую и тягучую влагу на лице и на руках. Он сделал еще несколько шагов и, наконец, когда почувствовал под ногами песок, открыл глаза.

**Civil Twilight — Howʼm I Supposed to Die**

Это был не тот мир, куда стремился Робби. Этот мир пугал его. Робби казалось, что Тьма так и не отпустила его из своего плена. Он совсем не ожидал увидеть бескрайний беспокойный океан, свинцово-серые воды которого тяжело накатывали на берег и разбивались волнами о черные прибрежные скалы. Океан штормило, будто он был чем-то взволнован… И было совершенно непонятно, где заканчивалась свинцовая вода и начиналось грязно-серое небо с тяжелыми грозовыми тучами, потому что все сливалось, вызывая странную иллюзию восприятия себя в этом мире — словно небо поменялось местами с океаном, будто мир перевернулся с ног на голову. И от этого немного мутит… Неприятные чувства еще усиливал и странный запах… Но грязно-серый песок под ногами не давал потеряться в этом странном пространстве, расцвеченном всеми оттенками серого. Робби совсем не ожидал увидеть такой свою другую реальность — свой Неверлэнд, в который так стремился вернуться, и ради которого перенес столько потрясений и боли. Здесь не было больше бирюзового океана и голубого неба. Не было буйства красок природы. Не было клонящегося к горизонту оранжевого солнечного диска. Серое небо закрывали свинцовые тучи, через которые невозможно будет увидеть звезды… Сумерки. Теперь здесь царили сумерки — уже не свет, но еще не тьма. Робби не узнавал свою другую реальность, но это был его Неверлэнд, а он был его Питером Пэном…

Питер был потрясен тем, во что превратился Неверлэнд, пока его здесь не было. Он и раньше мог не появляться неделями, но его отсутствие никак не сказывалось и не изменяло остров до неузнаваемости. А еще этот навязчивый тошнотворный запах, витающий в воздухе… Питер осмотрелся и заметил бурые пятна на песке и несколько белых перьев, присыпанных песком. Он вспомнил, что видел сквозь портал, как неподвижно лежал Феликс, и как под ним растекалась кровь, моментально просачиваясь в песок. Питеру и тогда это было страшно видеть, но не так как сейчас. Сейчас Питер буквально физически ощущает этот страх… Странно, что следы разыгравшейся трагедии не засыпало песком, или не смыло волнами. Может, Неверлэнд таким образом хотел напомнить Пэну, как только он вернется, о том — что здесь произошло? Может, поэтому и сохранил эти жуткие свидетельства? Питер не мог отвести взгляда от пятен крови на песке, все время прокручивая в голове кадры с неподвижно лежащим Феликсом, пытаясь понять, что за странный запах он ощущает… Нет, это не запах крови. Он откуда-то знает, что так пахнет… смерть. Остро, сладко, приторно до тошноты… В этот мир, где время останавливается, где никогда никто не болеет, не стареет и не умирает, все же проникла смерть. И Питеру даже страшно было подумать, кого забрала в свой вечный плен эта эфемерность.

Он бежал что есть сил по знакомой лесной тропе к лагерю Потерянных, продираясь иногда сквозь откуда-то взявшиеся непроходимые заросли. Питер задыхался от быстрого бега, но остановиться не мог — спешил убедиться, что его страшные догадки неверны. Он был настолько взволнован, что совершенно забыл, что в этом мире он умел летать, и вспомнил об этом только тогда, когда до лагеря оставалось не больше сотни метров. Питер выбежал на поляну на берегу озера и остолбенел. Лагерь был пуст и разгромлен. И снова этот липкий, тошнотворный запах смерти… Что здесь могло произойти такого, что это место из уютного лагеря превратилось в декорацию какой-то катастрофы, полной разрушения и хаоса. Питер, оглядываясь по сторонам, присел возле кострища и потрогал камни — они были абсолютно холодными. Значит, лагерь опустел несколько дней назад. Питер закрыл глаза, пытаясь связаться с Тенью, но эта попытка ни к чему не привела. Видимо, все произошедшее в темном портале, все же разорвало их связь. Дело принимало дрянной оборот… Пэн улегся на холодную землю, положив голову на бревно, которое когда-то служило Потеряшкам «шикарным диваном», и глядя в сумеречное небо, пытался успокоиться и привести свои мысли в порядок. Сейчас, когда он вернулся, ему необходимо было понять, что произошло с Неверлэндом, потому что теперь его мир, что когда-то был ярким и цветным, стал ничем не лучше той Тьмы, из которой Пэн стремился выбраться. Теперь его мир такой же мрачный, такой же холодный, такой же почти черный, с царящими в нем хаосом и разрушением, и в нем также одиноко… Зачем он вернулся? Зачем ему опять эти испытания? Зачем ему одиночество в этом мире?.. Хотя нет, он не одинок… Питер чувствовал на острове присутствие других — тьма, наверное, наградила его таким даром. И это давало Пэну надежду, что все не так уж и плохо. Нужно было только разыскать тех, кто еще находился на этом острове. Вопрос только — как? Самое простое — это облететь весь остров. Может, удастся что-то заметить… Когда Питер услышал незамысловатую мелодию свирели, то сначала не придал этому никакого значения — мало ли что может померещиться в этой удручающей серости? Но кто-то настойчиво извлекал звуки из незатейливого инструмента, и Питер вспомнил, что так его когда-то вызывал Киллиан, когда приплывал со своим «товаром»… Киллиан! Пэн подхватился на ноги.

Взмыв в сумеречное небо, Питер на мгновение завис в воздухе, прислушиваясь — мелодичный звук доносился не с берега, а из лесной чащи. Мелодия была совсем не такой, какую обычно наигрывал Капитан Джонс. Она звучала тонко, пронзительно, печально. Словно плакала о ком-то или о чем-то. И Пэн полетел на этот звук, отмечая с высоты мрачность и неприветливость своего острова. И видеть Неверлэнд таким было больно… Питер с высоты заметил яркий огонь костра и бесшумно приземлился на лесной опушке, скрываемой плотно растущим колючим кустарником. Вокруг костра сидели мальчишки, которые сиротливо жались друг к другу и слушали печальную мелодию свирели. Появления Пэна никто не заметил, потому что его скрывала тень, но он был ужасно рад видеть своих Потеряшек. Питер обвел взглядом поляну — помимо мальчишек, которых вроде стало меньше, неподалеку возле костра сидел Тень и беспокойно втягивал носом воздух, и совсем рядом с огнем лежал Призрак и задумчиво смотрел в языки пламени. Странно, что волки не чувствовали его присутствия… Питер заметил, что рядом с волками нет белого ворона, который обычно всегда был завсегдатаем таких посиделок. И это насторожило Пэна, и он напряженно всматривался в силуэты мальчишек, пытаясь хоть в ком-то узнать человека, который был ему невероятно дорог… Феликса.

**Plan Three — Brush It Off**

Когда Питер понимает, что Феликса на опушке нет, внутри что-то обрывается… А запах смерти уже просто разъедает его ноздри…

— Сэд, сыграй что-нибудь еще…

От звука тихого голоса сердце Питера замирает. Он вглядывается в темноту за костром, пляшущий свет которого мешает рассмотреть человека, чей голос так похож на голос того, кого Питеру бы хотелось увидеть сейчас больше всего на свете. Пэн выходит из тени к костру, и все от неожиданности застывают как изваяния, испуганно глядя на него. Даже Призрак потрясен его появлением. А Пэн не сводит глаз с темного силуэта человека, сидящего ко всем спиной немного в стороне. На его понуро опущенных плечах темно-зеленый, изрядно потрепанный плащ, капюшон которого скрывает… светлые кудри — Пэн уверен в этом. Сердце Питера делает в груди какой-то невообразимый радостный кульбит, потому что это…

— Феликс, Питер здесь, — осторожный шепот кого-то из мальчишек, заставляет Феликса напрячь плечи.

— Очень смешно… Но не нужно больше так шутить, Фидгет, — Феликс даже не поворачивает головы в сторону шутника. — Сэд, поиграй еще…

Все смотрят на Питера, и тот кивает мальчику, у которого в руках свирель. Когда вновь звучит мелодия, Питер тихонько пересекает поляну и останавливается за спиной Феликса. Он задумывается лишь на мгновение, а потом совершенно по-детски закрывает другу глаза ладонями.

— Питер… — голос Феликса звучит неуверенно.

Питер сбрасывает капюшон с головы Феликса, запускает пальцы в его светлую шевелюру, взлохмачивает волосы и, наклонившись к уху, шепчет:

— Угадал…

Феликс цепенеет, но не поворачивается. И Питеру кажется, что Феликс или не верит тому, что слышит, или боится повернуться.

— Феликс, это правда я. Я вернулся, — Питер кладет ладони на плечи друга, чтобы тот поверил в его материальность, и легонько сжимает их.

Феликс вздрагивает от его прикосновения, но все равно не поворачивается. Мало того, он поспешно натягивает капюшон на голову, скрывая под ним свое лицо, и Питера все это озадачивает. Он перешагивает бревно, на котором сидит Феликс, и встает прямо перед ним.

— Посмотри на меня, Феликс. Это правда я, — Феликс замирает и еще ниже опускает голову. — Ты злишься на меня?

Феликс мотает головой, а Питер не понимает ровным счетом ничего, глядя на опущенную голову друга. И тогда он присаживается на корточки и заглядывает под капюшон, чтобы увидеть, наконец, лицо того, о ком беспокоился больше всего. Они встречаются взглядами, и у Питера перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит бордовый, припухший, сильно воспаленный и, по всей видимости, очень болезненный порез, проходящий через все правую щеку до переносицы и уродующий красивое лицо Феликса. Пэна передергивает от увиденного, и он непроизвольно зажимает рот рукой. Нет, ему не противно. Ему больно видеть страх в глазах друга и ту поспешность, с которой Феликс отворачивается от него. Питер поднимается на ноги и решительно сбрасывает капюшон с головы друга. Он осторожно обхватывает лицо Феликса ладонями, боясь причинить ему еще больше боли, и заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Не нужно прятаться от меня, Феликс… Слышишь? — Питер шепчет, глядя в голубовато-зеленые глаза Феликса, в которых стоят слезы.

— Я выгляжу ужасно… — Феликс замирает в руках Питера. — Я похож на монстра…

— Мне абсолютно наплевать, как ты выглядишь. Главное, что ты жив, — Питер стирает большим пальцем одинокую слезу, что стекает по здоровой щеке Феликса. — Ты жив — и это самое главное для меня… Понимаешь?

Питер что-то шепчет ему еще, целуя его уродливый воспаленный порез, но Феликс не слушает, потому что отвлекается на легкие, невесомые прикосновения губ Питера, чувствуя, как уходит мучившая его боль.

— Вот так-то лучше, — Питер некоторое время смотрит изучающе на бледное лицо друга, а потом удовлетворенно кивает. — Значительно лучше. Но шрам, скорее всего, все равно останется. Если бы сразу, то даже шрама бы не было.

Феликс недоверчиво трогает правую щеку, которая причиняла ему последние дни сплошные беспокойства, и проводит пальцем по тонкой линии — не больно, совсем не больно.

Питер улыбается и снова коротко целует Феликса в щеку — они не доиграли свою игру:

— Скучал?

И Феликс знает, какой ответ от него ждет Питер, и это именно то, что ему сейчас хочется сказать:

— Очень…

И по сценарию Питер должен был усесться рядом, толкнуть по-дружески Феликса в плечо и начать что-то рассказывать или просто молчать… Но Питер нарушает правила их игры, когда вдруг обхватывает голову Феликса и, прижимая к себе, шепчет в его макушку:

— Господи, я так испугался, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. Я видел тебя из темного портала, как ты лежал на песке, когда Киллиан ранил тебя… И видел, как кровь растекалась… — Питер торопливо шепчет, а Феликс слушает торопливый, сбивчивый шепот и чувствует, как впервые быстро бьется его собственное сердце почти в такт с взволнованным сердцем Питера… — А когда вернулся из портала обратно, увидел эти жуткие пятна на песке и запах… смерти. Я рванул в лагерь… Представляешь, бежал по лесу, потому что от страха за тебя забыл, что могу летать… А когда увидел, что лагерь разгромлен, и никого в нем нет, то испугался еще больше… Что там произошло?

— На нас напали пираты Джонса, когда их Капитан не вернулся в положенный срок на корабль… Остров не был защищен магией… Ты сам когда-то снял защиту, когда заключил с Джонсом договор… Они напали утром, когда все в лагере спали… Были пьяны и мало что соображали… Но требовали вернуть Джонса. Перевернули весь лагерь вверх дном… Прости, Питер, — Феликс обхватывает Пэна руками и прижимается к нему так, словно боится, что тот исчезнет.

— За что ты просишь прощения, Феликс? — Питеру не понятен этот внезапный и слишком эмоциональный порыв.

— Я не уберег мальчишек, — Феликс вскидывает голову и смотрит Питеру в глаза. — Они убили Фореста и Санни… Я не смог их защитить… Не успел…

Так вот откуда этот тошнотворный запах смерти… В Неверлэнде, где потерявшиеся души могут найти пристанище на время, и где рождаются новые сны, произошло убийство. Такого не должно происходить в Неверлэнде, но это случилось, потому что Питер Пэн слишком доверился одному пирату… Слишком с ним сблизился. И теперь обе его реальности расплачиваются за этот необдуманный шаг. Больно осознавать, что ты и есть причина всех бед.

— Это ужасно, — Питер снова прижимает голову Феликса к себе и порывисто целует его в макушку. — Но зато ты спас всех остальных. И мне нужно сказать тебе — спасибо, что ты все время здесь, что присматриваешь за мальчишками, когда меня нет. Вот и в этот раз меня не было… А ты был… Я уже не представляю, как бы мог обходиться без тебя. Знаешь, когда я вернулся, увидел на берегу пятна крови и почувствовал запах смерти… — Феликс снова вскидывает голову и удивленно смотрит на Питера — он думал, что когда услышал про «запах смерти» в первый раз, то ему просто показалось, а теперь… — Да, Феликс, в Неверлэнде пахнет смертью… По крайней мере, я ощущаю это именно так. И я подумал… подумал, что это ты… умер.

— Там умер Уайз… Он был сильно ранен, Джонс рассек его почти пополам… И ничего нельзя было сделать. Я вообще удивляюсь, как ему удалось вернуться из портала. Когда Тень вынес его, Уайз был еще жив, — Феликс закусывает губу, потому что воспоминания были слишком болезненными. — Уайз велел тебе передать, чтобы ты не винил себя ни в чем. И еще вот это… — Феликс вытащил из кармана два магических браслета из темной кожи с зелеными камнями, инкрустированными на внутренней поверхности.

— Он помог мне тогда проснуться… Не дал Тьме сразу расправиться со мной… — Питер взял браслеты и провел пальцем по внутренней стороне одного из них, снова ощущая холод зеленых камней.

Пэн заметил засохшие капли крови и решил не стирать их — пусть будут ему напоминанием о Уайзе. Хоть ворон и говорил, что Питер ни в чем не виноват, сам Питер все равно винил себя и за его смерть, и за гибель двух мальчишек, и за Феликса, и за то, что Неверлэнд изменился до неузнаваемости, и за испуг в глазах потерянных мальчиков, которые сейчас с преувеличенным интересом что-то обсуждали возле костра, отвернувшись от них с Феликсом… Даже волки не смотрели в их сторону. Питер улыбнулся такой наигранной незаинтересованности. Несмотря на всю трагичность ситуации, в которой они все оказались, Питер Пэн все же был рад вернуться в свой Неверлэнд. Пусть мрачный, пусть неприветливый и пугающий. Но это его дом, где он нужен, где его ждут, где его любят…

— А еще Уайз сказал, что ты обязательно вернешься, чтобы мы не теряли надежду, потому что Неверлэнд обязательно отыщет путь, как вернуть тебя назад… Как тебе удалось вернуться? — Феликс наблюдал, как Пэн крутил в руках браслеты.

— Не важен путь, важен результат, — Питер оторвал взгляд от браслетов и пристально посмотрел Феликсу в глаза, и тому на мгновение показалось, что глаза Хранителя стали черными. — Я снова здесь. И мне не хотелось бы вспоминать, через что пришлось пройти, чтобы вернуться. Никогда меня не спрашивай об этом больше.

**Civil Twilight — Anybody Out There**

В голосе и глазах Пэна было столько холодности, что Феликс ощутил ее даже физически — он передернул плечами, как от озноба, и поспешно кивнул. Питер снова переключил свое внимание на браслеты и, немного поразмыслив, надел их на запястья. Такого ошарашивающего эффекта он просто не ожидал. Пэн со стоном упал на колени, когда почувствовал, как в нем соединились магия Неверлэнда и знания, полученные им от Тьмы, наделив его каким-то невероятным могуществом, которое шло от его холодного, темного сердца. Он ощущал это. Он мог бы попытаться вернуть Неверлэнду прежний вид, и был уверен, что у него все получится. Он мог бы даже закрыть темный портал, который принес столько бед его цветному миру, чего раньше был сделать не в силах. Мог бы, но Питеру что-то мешало… Присутствие смерти в Неверлэнде. Поэтому и Неверлэнд погружался в темноту и сам себя разрушал — волшебство острова угасало с каждым днем, пока Питера Пэна здесь не было, а теперь эта эфемерность не давала использовать магию в полную силу. Питер не понимал, откуда пришло это знание. Может, это Тьма ему подсказала?

— Где вы всех похоронили? — Питер поднял голову, обвел взглядом мальчишек, столпившихся вокруг него, бросил взгляд на волков и посмотрел на Феликса.

— В Пещере Забвения, — Феликсу было не по себе от тяжелого взгляда Пэна. — Мы с Призраком нашли это место в лесу за утесом.

— Призрак, покажешь мне это место? — Питер посмотрел на белого волка. Ему было важно понять — осталась ли между ними связь. «Услышанное» согласие развеяло все сомнения. — И верните мне все, что у вас есть от умерших… Все. Даже если это дорого для тебя, Феликс, — Пэн чувствовал, у кого именно находятся вещи, о которых он говорил. — Все, что принадлежало умершим, должно быть похоронено с ними. Нам нужно очистить Неверлэнд от запаха смерти, — с этими словами Питер «стер» с помощью магии несколько засохших пятен крови Уайза с одного из браслетов. — И мне понадобится тот кортик, Феликс, что остался у тебя, и твой фонарь, что открывает порталы.

Феликса Питер попросил остаться в лагере, а сам вместе с Призраком и Тенью отправился сначала к темному порталу. Нужно было уничтожить следы крови на берегу и забрать перья Уайза, которые он заметил, когда вернулся. Питер бросил взгляд на дрожащее полотно темного портала. Что-то снова настораживало Пэна… Чтобы снова быть в курсе всего происходящего на острове и следить за Неверлэндом глазами черного волка, Питеру опять пришлось пройти процедуру по привязыванию своей тени и ее освобождению. В этот раз все прошло совершенно безболезненно, потому что и Питер и Тень действовали по обоюдному согласию. И черный волк остался на берегу, чтобы следить за темным порталом. Вообще, нужно было бы защитить Неверлэнд и создать магическую защиту для острова, но Питеру пока мешало все то же ощущение смерти. Нет, он мог бы истратить всю свою силу, но сейчас она была нужна ему для другого. То, что собирался сделать Питер, было довольно странным, очень рискованным и отчасти страшным.

Пещера, о которой говорил Феликс, оказалась довольно далеко от лесной опушки, где теперь располагался лагерь Потерянных, но довольно близко к тому месту, где когда-то в их Неверлэнде появился беглец с пиратского корабля. Пэн летел за Призраком, который указывал ему дорогу.

«Прости, мой мальчик, что на тебя навалилось столько бед… Я уже просто не понимаю, что происходит, и не знаю, чем тебе могу помочь».

— Мне уже легче оттого, что ты рядом. И не нужно просить прощения. Ты ни в чем не виноват…

«Как ты понял, что нужно сделать? Ну, чтобы очистить Неверлэнд от присутствия смерти…»

— Мне подсказала Тьма, — волк остановился и задрал голову на парящего над ним Питера. — Я не знаю, почему она отпустила меня и почему поделилась своими знаниями. Но теперь я чувствую, что многое могу…

«Ничего не дается просто так, Питер… Что она забрала взамен?»

У Призрака слишком проницательный взгляд, и Питеру казалось, что он играл с волком в пресловутые «гляделки», но все же не выдержал и сдался:

— Любовь… Она выдрала любовь из моего сердца и поселилась в нем…

«Оу… Это была большая любовь, раз Тьма так щедро с тобой расплатилась… В кого же был влюблен Хранитель снов? — Призрак склонил голову набок, а проницательный взгляд сменился заинтересованным. — В Неверлэнде девушки не появлялись… Значит, у тебя появилась девушка в реальной жизни?»

— Боюсь, что ты меня не поймешь… Да, и это уже абсолютно не важно, Призрак. Потому что ничего больше нет… Давай лучше займемся делом. Мы теряем время, которое Неверлэнд тратит на саморазрушение.

«Я вижу это, — Призрак вздохнул. — Вижу, как Неверлэнд стремительно изменяется, погружаясь в темноту… И ты знаешь, как все остановить?»

— Сначала освободим подсознания тех, кто мертв в этой реальности. Вернее, попробуем вернуть в их другие реальности. Долго нам еще до пещеры?

«Мы почти на месте. Что ты задумал, Питер?»

— Все сложно, Призрак. Не знаю, поймешь ли ты меня… Ты же помнишь, что вся информация о других реальностях хранится в левой ладони? Так вот, подсознание «живет» в мире сновидений именно в левой ладони. Ему в принципе не нужно тело целиком. Просто так эстетичнее, понимаешь? Но это касается подсознаний обычных людей. Вот ты знал, что подсознание Хранителей «живет» в сердце? Хоть мы и считываем информацию о других левой ладонью — так удобнее… Да, мы особенные, — Питер улыбнулся. — Но вернемся к погибшим мальчикам. Сейчас их подсознания находятся в мертвых ладонях, и им кажется, что они мертвы. Отсюда и запах смерти, что витает в Неверлэнде. А настоящим мальчикам, в их настоящей реальности, не снятся сны. Только темнота. И вечная жизнь после смерти им не светит тоже… Можно просто отправить тела в темный портал и забыть, или замуровать магией в пещере… Но я хочу, чтобы подсознания Фореста и Санни ушли в свои реальности. Я не смогу оживить их тела, прошло слишком много времени… Вернее, мне это и не нужно. Достаточно оживить ладони, чтобы считать нужную информацию. А вот потом самое интересное… Если я все сделаю правильно, то когда пересеку портал, например, Фореста, с его левой ладонью, то в его реальности вместе со мной должен оказаться сам Форест. Живой и невредимый. Вернее, его подсознание, которое вновь примет облик Фореста. А мертвое тело мальчика должно исчезнуть. Правда, это только теория… Но я хочу попытаться вернуть их туда, где они должны быть. Господи, Призрак, ты сейчас с таким ужасом смотришь на меня…

«Не с ужасом… Я просто понимаю, что больше тебе не нужен».

— Эй, это только теория, полученная мной, когда я был в темном портале…

«Я с интересом и благоговейным трепетом посмотрю, как ты все это провернешь на практике…»

Самое страшное для Питера во всем этом жутком деле было — отсекать у мертвых мальчишек кисти левых рук. Мальчишки выглядели так, словно были живыми, но только спали. Он долго настраивался, прежде чем подступиться к Форесту. Питеру казалось, что как только кортик коснется запястья мальчика, тот сразу проснется, хотя зияющая рана в груди, не оставляла сомнений, что Форест мертв. Питер собрался духом и уверенным движением левой руки отделил ладонь от тела Фореста. После чего вышел из пещеры, выбрал место, где хотел бы открыть портал и поместил мертвую ладонь между своими ладонями. Пэн не был уверен в успехе этого сумасшедшего мероприятия, но неожиданно для себя на самом деле получил «ключ» к другой реальности Фореста и его настоящее имя. Портал открылся без всяких проблем. Проблема была в него попасть, потому что портал «отторгал» Хранителя с его темным сердцем — Питер видел свое отражение. Вот тут и понадобился волшебный фонарь Феликса, который осветил поверхность портала, растворяя в нем отражение Питера и открывая ему путь. Но Питер растерялся, потому что ему было чертовски страшно — вдруг ничего из его затеи не выйдет?

— Пожелай мне удачи, Призрак…

«Удачи, мой мальчик. Я верю, что у тебя все получиться».

Питер закрыл глаза и шагнул в портал, сжимая в левой руке мертвую ладонь Фореста, а в правой кольцо фонаря, который должен будет вернуть его обратно в Неверлэнд. Пэн открыл глаза, когда кто-то сжал его левую ладонь… Форест. Рядом с Питером стоял Форест живой и невредимый.

— Мне показалось, что я умер, — мальчик выглядел растерянно.

— Тебе показалось… — в глазах Пэна застыл вопрос.

— Оу, меня зовут Дэни Грин.

— Тебе показалось, Дэни Грин. Ну, или приснилось… — Питер улыбнулся.

Пэн шагнул назад в Неверлэнд, оставляя растерянного мальчика в его реальности:

— Прощай.

Он закрыл портал и повернулся к изумленному Призраку:

— Все получилось! У меня все получилось! Тьма не обманула меня…

Со вторым мальчиком, Санни, уже все прошло намного уверенней и быстрее, если не считать того, что Скотти Барлоу, так звали мальчика по-настоящему, все никак не хотел отпускать руку Питера Пэна. И Питеру пришлось пойти на хитрость: он сказал Скотти, что кое-что забыл в пещере, и что вернется буквально через минуту, и когда мальчик отпустил его руку, быстро шагнул в Неверлэнд и закрыл портал. Как Питер и предполагал, мертвые тела мальчишек исчезли из пещеры. Он надеялся, что сделал для мальчиков все возможное, а еще надеялся, что больше никогда не будет проводить такую не слишком приятную процедуру для возвращения подсознаний в их реальности. Выполнив часть миссии по спасению потерянных и почти умерших душ, Питер никак не мог решить, что делать с Уайзом. Во-первых, Уайз был вороном, а с животными Питер дел никогда не имел. Во-вторых, Пэн был почему-то уверен, что когда-то Уайз был таким же Хранителем снов, как и Призрак. И в настоящем мире уже не существовало кого-то реального, чьим подсознанием был Уайз, а к другой реальности доступа не было. В общем, с вороном было все довольно сложно, и Питер решил, что место Уайза в Невердэнде. Отправлять ворона, который спас его от Тьмы, в темный портал Питер не стал бы ни за что. Поэтому он запечатал магией Пещеру Забвения, в которой Феликс похоронил своего белого ворона, чтобы ощущение присутствия смерти в Неверлэнде, наконец, исчезло. Магия сработала, очистив воздух от запаха смерти, и Питер почувствовал, что теперь может использовать свою силу в полной мере.

Проснувшуюся в нем огромной силы магию Питер частично потратил для того, чтобы создать защиту, оберегающую остров от проникновений на его территорию. Теперь никто и ничто без ведома Питера Пэна не могло ни приникнуть в Неверлэнд, ни покинуть его. Следующим пунктом в плане Питера Пэна было — закрыть темный портал. Питер мог бы уничтожить портал одним взмахом руки, потому что чувствовал в себе какую-то неуправляемую силу, как только вспоминал о том, кому принадлежит этот портал. Киллиан Джонс… Магия Неверлэнда и темная магия помноженные на злость, гнев, ненависть и жажду мести рождали в Питере неконтролируемую силу и желание раздавить, унизить, нанести болезненный удар, а лучше смертельный. Хотя смерть — это слишком просто. Слишком легко. Лучше терзать, мучить, сделать больно… Как было больно Феликсу, Уайзу, мальчишкам, что погибли от рук пиратов. Как было больно ему самому… Очень больно. Питер боялся своих эмоций, реакции и того, что может произойти, если Киллиан рискнет появиться в Неверлэнде. И он очень надеялся, что Киллиан Джонс не настолько глуп и опрометчив, чтобы возвращаться туда, где его гарантировано ждут неприятности. Немного поразмыслив, Питер решил, что пока не будет закрывать темный портал, потому что оставшееся время, до того как проснется в своей реальности, он хотел бы провести с Феликсом. Нужно было убедиться, что с порталом все в порядке и он закрыл глаза, чтобы связаться с Тенью.

Питер видит, что стоит на краю того самого утеса, где всегда наблюдал, как пиратский галеон вставал на якорь в океане. И сейчас его совсем не интересует темный портал. Сейчас он напряженно вглядывается в даль свинцово-серого океана и замечает на горизонте знакомые белые паруса «Веселого Роджера». В Неверлэнд возвращался Киллиан Джонс…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Civil Twilight - How'm I Supposed to Die: https://music.yandex.ru/album/3054770/track/25809250
> 
> Plan Three - Brush It Off: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2368149/track/20745249
> 
> Civil Twilight - Anybody Out There: https://music.yandex.ru/album/58304/track/544610
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1006


	21. Преступления и наказание

Ничего мистического в одной из самых известных американских дорог — Roud 66, славящейся странными происшествиями, чертовщиной, и прочей необъяснимой ерундой, Кэлум Бирн не замечал, когда в ночи гнал красный «Мустанг» по знаменитой трассе. Куда больше мистического и необъяснимого находилось в салоне автомобиля — прямо за его спиной на заднем сиденье спал Робби. Он уснул почти сразу, как только они свернули на Roud 66, и с тех пор ни разу не просыпался и даже не менял своего положения, словно впал в состояние какого-то анабиоза.

**Crossfade — Someday**

У Кэла слишком много вопросов, на которые он наверняка не получит никаких ответов… Уже попытался. И к чему это привело? Сначала Робби чуть не выпрыгнул из машины на ходу, потом эти гонки по ночному пляжу… Кэлум вспомнил, как Роб с какой-то отчаянной злостью швырялся в океан песком и что-то кричал, вот только из-за шума волн беспокойного ночного океана было ничего не разобрать. Да, и они с Джозефом были как-то далековато. А когда Робби надрывно кричал в ночное небо, словно этим криком пытался себя освободить от… чего-то, они и вовсе остановились в растерянности. Кэлум проклинал себя за то, что задавал Робу вопросы, требовал ответы, повысил голос, срываясь на крик… Он не должен был — все равно бы не получил никаких ответов. «Не спрашивай меня ни о чем, Кэл, ладно? Тебе лучше не знать» — это было условием. Нет, это было правилом их с Робби Кэйем дружбы. И Кэлум Бирн ни о чем не спрашивал до сегодняшнего дня, а сегодня… Сегодня он просто испугался, когда увидел на шее друга те багровые пятна. И теперь, сидя за рулем «Мустанга» и не отрывая взгляда от красных габаритов идущей впереди машины Джордана и Джозефа, Кэлум пытался сам разобраться и понять, что происходит с другом, но ничего более-менее вразумительного в голову не приходило… Будто он пытался собрать цельную картину из маленьких кусочков, но чувствовал, что ему явно не хватает в доставшемся наборе, как минимум половины пазлов, а те, что были в его распоряжении, и вовсе не подходили друг к другу. Трудно даже найти именно тот пазл, с которого нужно начинать. Кэлу достался бракованный «набор», который он не может собрать, но и никогда не выбросит… Не сможет. Прикипел к нему всей душой… А может и вовсе не бракованный, а уникальный и единственный экземпляр головоломки? Сложной, запутанной, трудной, непостижимой… Но может и не стоит ломать голову над этой головоломкой? Может быть, он так хочет ее разгадать, что не видит очевидного? А может она не хочет, чтобы ее разгадывали? Может, нужно оставить ее в покое до поры до времени? Вероятно, однажды он получит ту недостающую половину пазлов, которой сейчас так не хватает? А может и не стоит вовсе пытаться искать ответ? Возможно, когда-нибудь ответ найдет его сам? А пока… А пока лучшему другу нужны его поддержка и помощь и совсем не нужны вопросы.

Кэлум иногда поглядывал назад, чтобы убедиться, что с Робби все нормально, и, улавливая спокойное дыхание друга, возвращался к темной дорожной ленте со светящейся в свете фар разметкой. Они с друзьями решили, что будут гнать да Хьюстона без остановки на ночевку в мотеле, но если ребята могли подменять друг друга и вести машины по очереди, то у Кэлума напарника не было, вернее, он спал. Друзья предлагали ему меняться с ними, но Кэл решил, что пока Робби находится в мире сновидений, он сам будет вести машину. Вынужденная тишина — рация была отключена, чтобы их переговоры не мешали Робу, и монотонность ночной трассы успокаивали и даже усыпляли. Кэл задумчиво уставился в габариты впереди идущей машины и очнулся, только когда «Мустанг» затрясло и раздался противный звук — колеса попали в насечки на обочине — эдакая забота о тех, кто отвлекся от дороги или заснул за рулем. Он что, уснул за рулем? Визг, что издавали шины, был настолько неприятен, что Кэлум остановил машину и, пытаясь прийти в себя, потер виски. Он вздрогнул, когда дверь машины распахнулась, и Джозеф велел ему перебираться на пассажирское сиденье.

— Ты чего с дороги съехал? — Джозеф ждал пока Кэл пересядет. — Уснул?

— Вроде нет… — Кэлум действительно не помнил момента, как он оказался на обочине.

— Сэм пытался до тебя докричаться по рации, когда увидел, что машину в сторону повело, но ты не отвечал, — Джозеф уселся за руль. — А рация-то, оказывается, отключена… В общем, придется вам доверить вашу «девочку» мне, — Джозеф усмехнулся и подмигнул Кэлуму. — Обещаю, что пока она в моих руках, с ней ничего не случится. А тебе, Кэл, нужно отдохнуть хоть немного.

Кэлум кивнул, соглашаясь с другом, и бросил беспокойный взгляд на заднее сидение. Ни вибрация машины, ни визг шин, ни экстренная остановка никак не побеспокоили спящего Робби.

— Как он? — Джозеф вырулил на трассу и мельком взглянул на Кэлума.

— Уснул почти сразу и ни разу не просыпался, даже положения не менял.

— Он что-нибудь говорил тебе прежде, чем уснуть? Ну, может там… Почему выкинул свой телефон? — Джозеф сунул руку в карман куртки и вытащил телефон Роба. — Сэм нашел все-таки… Далековато его Роб зашвырнул, в регби это был бы отличный бросок, — Джозеф улыбнулся и протянул телефон Кэлуму.

— Ничего. Он ничего не говорил, Джэз, — Кэл взял телефон и включил его, проверяя работоспособность.

Видимо, оттого что Робби швырнул свой гаджет в сторону пляжа, телефон попал в песок и совсем не пострадал, приветствуя Кэла заставкой — красный «Мустанг» в лучах заходящего солнца. Кэл улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Робби долго ловил «тот самый момент». Он провел пальцем по экрану, снимая блокировку, и только на секунду, глядя на экран с паролем, задумался — имеет ли он право вторгаться в личную жизнь друга. Кэлум был уверен, что причина эмоционального срыва Робби таилась именно в телефоне. Кэл помнил, как Роб сначала фотографировал яркие огни дальнего пирса Санта-Моники, а потом… Возможно, он получил какое-то сообщение… Вопрос — от кого? И что было в этом сообщении, после которого Робби сорвался? Кэлум решил, что это будет первый пазл, чтобы собрать головоломку, и быстро ввел пароль — дату собственного дня рождения. Когда-то давно Робби пошутил, что его лучший друг охраняет его личную жизнь от чужих вторжений, но если Кэл хочет узнать что-то сам, то просто должен вспомнить, когда родился.

Телефон моргнул, меняя экран блокировки на последнее открытое приложение. Это было сэлфи, которое Роб сделал для доказательства своей победы в дурацкой игре. Судя по всему — это танцпол того самого клуба… Роб ухмылялся, изогнув свою левую бровь, а за его спиной стоял мужчина. И Кэл решил бы, что это кто-то случайно попал в кадр, если бы не кепка на голове мужчины. Та самая, которую Роб предъявил Сэму как доказательство. Кэл абсолютно уверен, что не знает этого мужчину, хотя что-то знакомое есть в его лице. Но в то же время Кэлум точно уверен, что этот незнакомец и есть причина всех бед…

— Что там, Кэл? — Джозеф бросил заинтересованный взгляд на экран телефона. — Ты что-то нашел?

— Ничего… — Кэлум поспешно выключил телефон и устало откинулся на спинку кресла. — Ничего интересного.

— Кэл, тебе нужно поспать… Ты почти всю ночь за рулем, уже скоро светать начнет… Хотя бы попытайся уснуть. Я обещаю разбудить тебя сразу, если что…

Кэлум почувствовал навалившуюся на него усталость — ему действительно не мешало бы поспать. Он откинул спинку сиденья до полулежачего положения и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Неожиданно раздавшийся вымученный стон заставил Кэла переглянуться с Джозефом, а затем резко посмотреть на спящего Робби. Лицо друга было искажено, словно он испытывал невероятную боль — Робу снова снилось то, что он сам называл «просто сон», а у Кэлума эти «просто сны» вызывали смешанные чувства. И сейчас это чувство недоумения, потому что он заметил на запястьях Робби странные браслеты, которых… раньше не было. Кэлум точно был в этом уверен. Может быть, это ему только кажется? Устал, вот и мерещится всякая чертовщина… Он протянул руку и коснулся широких полосок кожи. Они были настоящими. Эта чертова мистика пугала Кэла…

— Что с ним, Кэл? — взгляд у Джозефа немного испуганный.

— Все нормально, — Кэл сжал левую ладонь Робби и почувствовал, как сознание отключается от действительности. — Это просто сон…

В беспробудно унылых и серых сумерках Неверлэнда было тяжело ориентироваться во времени. Хотя это понятие и отсутствовало в этом мире как единица измерения, но раньше Питер появлялся здесь всегда на закате солнца и возвращался в свою настоящую реальность, когда в Неверлэнде начинало светать. И с каждым разом он задерживался в этой реальности все дольше и дольше, или ему это только казалось. Но тогда его Неверлэнд был цветным и живым, а сейчас… Сейчас Питер Пэн не понимал — вечер здесь или ночь? А может быть, и вовсе утро наступило? Серость стирала все границы не только пространства, но и времени. Пэн почему-то знал, что в его настоящей реальности сон Робби Кэя должен вот-вот подойти к концу, и у него оставалось не так много времени, которое он хотел провести с Феликсом и Потеряшками. Но его планы летели ко всем чертям — потому что ему зачем-то понадобилось связаться с Тенью, потому что увидел в сером океане знакомые белые паруса, потому что… Киллиан Джонс возвращался. И теперь Питеру нужно было задержаться в этой реальности во что бы то ни стало, как можно дольше. И он знает, что будет находиться в Неверлэнде до тех пор, пока сам не решит уйти или не снимет браслеты, которые вернул ему Феликс. Разговор с Капитаном Джонсом может оказаться долгим, хотя есть и короткое решение… Но смерть — это слишком просто. Да, и Неверлэнду больше не нужны потрясения. Но Джонс виновен — это очевидно и однозначно, и должен расплатиться за содеянное. И Питер знает, какую плату возьмет с Киллиана Джонса…

**Crossfade — Suffocate**

Питер перелетел от Пещеры Забвения на утес, где обычно раньше поджидал Киллиана, и теперь стоял рядом с Тенью, наблюдая, как приближается пиратский галеон к берегам Неверлэнда. Он все же надеялся, что Киллиан был не настолько глуп, чтобы возвращаться на остров, после того, что случилось. Скорее всего, это была элементарная пиратская жадность — темный портал все еще находился в Неверлэнде и, видимо, был для Джонса лакомым куском. Других причин Питер не видел. Он терпеливо ждал, когда «Веселый Роджер» встанет на якорь, и когда от борта судна отчалит шлюпка, которая всегда доставляла Киллиана на берег. И если поначалу Питер был более-менее спокоен, то по мере приближения шлюпки, он чувствовал, как вспыхнувшие в его темном сердце злость, гнев и ненависть рождали в нем слепую ярость и плохо контролируемое желание — сломать, раздавить, уничтожить… Нет, нанести такой удар, чтобы было невероятно больно тому, кого Питер еще совсем недавно любил всем сердцем, а теперь также всем сердцем, которому тоже причинили боль, ненавидел…

Киллиан еще с борта корабля заметил силуэт знакомой фигуры на том самом утесе, где обычно замечал Питера, когда приплывал в Неверлэнд, и сначала принял это за свою желаемую иллюзию. Но убедившись через подзорную трубу, что это не мираж, Джонс испытывал какое-то двойственное чувство… С одной стороны, он был невероятно рад, что Питеру каким-то непостижимым образом удалось вернуться из темного портала обратно, и Киллиану не терпелось снова увидеть своего красивого мальчика, обнять, почувствовать его материальность, а не ту призрачность в темном портале, из которого он не уходил до тех пор, пока чувствовал там Питера. Он разыскивал своего мальчика в темноте, принимающей разные формы, и, отыскав, сжимал в своих объятиях, но каждый раз Питер ускользал от него, как призрак, и Киллиан снова бросался на поиски, чтобы Тьма не забрала у него его красивого мальчика себе. И каждый раз ему удавалось победить Тьму, пока однажды он не ощутил в темноте свое одиночество, потому что не чувствовал больше в ней Питера, и испугался, что потерял его навсегда… Но Киллиан не собирался сдаваться, поэтому и вернулся в Неверлэнд, чтобы снова попасть в темный портал и возобновить свои поиски теперь уже в других мирах, где Питер мог оказаться. И он разыскал бы своего мальчика, чего бы ему это ни стоило… С другой стороны, теперь, когда в поисках не было необходимости, что-то подсказывало Киллиану Джонсу, что Питер Пэн будет не рад их встрече — ни выражение лица Пэна, ни его напряженный взгляд, ни сложенные на груди руки, не сулили Киллиану ничего хорошего. Его мальчик изменился, как, впрочем, и сам Неверлэнд, который почему-то стал мрачным, серым, холодным и неприветливым. И Киллиану совсем все это не нравилось, а по мере приближения к берегу острова, он чувствовал нарастающую тревогу… И когда он, наконец, встретился с напряженным взглядом холодных зеленых глаз, то почувствовал, как внутри все оборвалось — они вернулись к «исходной» точке своих отношений, к той самой первой встрече, когда Питер презирал его и даже ненавидел…

— Я не думал, что тебе хватит смелости заявиться сюда снова, — у Пэна надменное выражение лица и голос, обжигающий холодом. — Про совесть и говорить даже не приходится… Чувство пирату совсем неизвестное, — Питер ухмыляется, обнажив зубы только с одной стороны, и ухмылка получается слишком зловещей.

— Я хотел вернуться… — Киллиан не отводит глаз от проницательного взгляда зеленых глаз — Питер ему действительно не рад.

— Серьезно? — удивленно изогнутая левая бровь Питера обычно выдавала изумление своего хозяина, а в этот раз Киллиан слышит в вопросе издевку, но кивает головой. — Тогда напомню тебе условия — сойти на берег можешь только ты и никто из твоих… — Питер окидывает тяжелым взглядом притихших в лодке пиратов, — головорезов… — он уже знает тех, кто виноват в гибели Фореста и Санни.

Когда Киллиан Джонс сходит на берег, Питер со своим черным волком уже ждет его у темного портала и выглядит абсолютно спокойным на первый взгляд. Но это видимое спокойствие, потому что Киллиан замечает в любимых глазах бурю из злости и негодования, которые Питер пытается сдержать — крепко сцепленные на груди руки, поджатые губы и раздувающиеся при каждом вдохе ноздри выдают его эмоции. И как бы Киллиану сейчас ни хотелось броситься к Питеру и обнять его, он уверен, что этого делать не стоит. Киллиан делает еще несколько шагов и останавливается от Хозяина Неверлэнда в паре шагов.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, Питер, — Киллиан как-то виновато улыбается…

— А я, знаешь ли, не могу ответить тебе взаимностью… — Питер цедит слова сквозь сжатые зубы.

Киллиан знает, что заслужил такое отношение, что виноват, что поступил необдуманно, руководствуясь секундным порывом… И он должен все объяснить Питеру, но не знает, как начать этот непростой разговор.

— Что случилось с Неверлэндом? — Киллиан озирается по сторонам — серость удручает настолько, что даже его, видавшего миры и пострашнее, передергивает от неприятных ощущений.

— Что случилось?.. Действительно, откуда тебе знать-то — что тут случилось? Да, Джонс? Ты же вообще тут ни при чем… — Питер кривит красивые губы. — Это же не ты затащил меня в темный портал, оставив Неверлэнд без защиты. Это же не ты был пьян тогда и махал своей шпагой, не соображая, что делаешь. Это же не твоя вина, в том, что потом твои головорезы приплыли на остров и устроили здесь бойню. Откуда тебе знать, что в Неверлэнд пришла смерть и почти убила магию острова?! — Питер не расцепляет рук, сложенных на груди, но его глаза вдруг становятся абсолютно черными. — Откуда тебе знать о том страхе, который я испытывал, пока был в темном портале, когда думал, что никогда не выберусь оттуда? Откуда тебе знать о том потрясении, которое я перенес, когда вернулся сюда и увидел кровь на песке, разгромленный пустой лагерь, где жили мальчишки, и почувствовал свое одиночество? Откуда тебе знать о запахе смерти, который преследовал меня, пока я не избавил остров от умерших?! Да, Джонс?! — Питер все же срывается и его буквально трясет от ярости.

— Здесь кто-то умер?.. — Киллиан в растерянности. — Феликс не мог умереть… Я только ранил его…

— Феликс жив. И только благодаря ему Неверлэнд не превратился в ад. Я сейчас говорю о мальчиках, которых убили твои пираты. Или они ничего не сказали тебе? — в голосе Питера сквозит сомнение. — Они напали на спящий лагерь и убили двух мальчишек. Твои люди убили детей, Джонс! — Питер снова повышает голос. — Это были дети!!!

— Я разберусь и накажу тех, кто это сделал, — Киллиан ошарашен такой новостью. — Я даю тебе слово, Питер, что виновные понесут суровое наказание.

— Слово? Ты даешь мне слово? — Питер смотрит на пирата с долей недоумения, а потом вдруг заливисто смеется, как будто услышал что-то забавное. — Знаешь, Феликс все время твердил мне, чтобы я не доверял тебе, что когда-нибудь я поплачусь за свою доверчивость, — у Питера снова серьезный и холодный взгляд. — И он ведь действительно оказался прав… Слишком высокую цену я заплатил за свою доверчивость. Но в этот раз я не буду верить твоему слову.

Питер, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Киллиана, выбрасывает руку со сжатой в кулак ладонью в сторону находящейся в океане на приличном расстоянии от берега шлюпки с пиратами, ожидающими своего Капитана, и резко раскрывает ладонь, растопыривая пальцы в стороны:

— Бум!

Страшный треск, разрываемой на части обшивки, и громкие крики смертельно перепуганных людей, заставляют Киллиана испуганно оглянуться. Капитан в шоке от увиденной картины: шлюпка буквально взорвалась, частично убив находившихся в ней людей, а те, кто уцелели, растерянно барахтались в воде.

— Зачем, Питер? — Киллиан растерянно смотрит на Пэна. — Может, там не было тех, кто виноват в смерти мальчиков?

— О, прости, я что-то не подумал… — Питер усмехается, глядя в растерянные глаза Капитана. — Действительно, может они на корабле? Тебе же дороги твои люди, правда, Джонс? Верная, надежная команда… — Питер снова вытягивает руку в сторону океана, и у Киллиана замирает сердце, когда он смотрит на разжатую ладонь, направленную на «Веселого Роджера». — Но важнее для капитана — его корабль… Это его сердце, его любовь, его жизнь… Так ведь, Капитан Джонс?

Питер улыбается Капитану, но от его улыбки у Киллиана ноет сердце, а от темноты в его взгляде волосы шевелятся на затылке.

— Не делай этого, Питер… — голос Киллиан становится хриплым от волнения. — Прошу тебя…

— Просишь? — Питер вскидывает левую бровь, но это — не удивление и не изумление, это издевка. — А мне плевать на твои просьбы! А вот мольба, может быть, меня и разжалобит… Попробуй, Джонс… Встань на колени, умоляй меня, чтобы «Веселый Роджер» не расплачивался за поступки своего Капитана и его тупой команды, убеди меня, чтобы я не делал то, что собираюсь.

И Киллиан опускается на колени под пристальным взглядом абсолютно черных бездушных глаз, от которых не может отвести взгляда.

— Умоляю, Питер, не делай этого, — Киллиан снова повторяет свою просьбу, уже стоя на коленях перед могущественным Хозяином Неверлэнда.

Питер некоторое время смотрит на Капитана пиратов, стоящего перед ним на коленях, делая вид, что раздумывает над его просьбой, а потом улыбается Джонсу улыбкой, от которой Киллиану становится легко, потому что он узнает в этой улыбке прежнего Питера.

— Знаешь, ты почти меня убедил… Но, нет… — улыбка на лице Питера сменяется злобной ухмылкой, и Киллиан с ужасом смотрит, как Пэн начинает медленно сжимать ладонь вытянутой руки. — Ты не умеешь молиться, Джонс.

Киллиан смотрит, как все сильнее сжимается ладонь Питера, слышит, как трещит обшивка «Веселого Роджера» и видит, как разламывается его корабль ровно посередине борта, и у него чувство, что это его сердце сейчас держит в руке Хранитель и сжимает, пытаясь раздавить. Киллиан слышит крики членов своей команды, которые не понимают, что происходит, но он ничем не может им помочь — сейчас их судьба в руке Питера Пэна.

— Я умоляю тебя, Питер! Ты вырываешь мне сердце!

— О, нет… Ты ошибаешься, — они снова пристально смотрят в глаза друг друга. — Сердце вырывают вот так!

Питер сжимает ладонь до конца и резко опускает руку вниз — вода вокруг «Веселого Роджера» будто вскипает, а затем серый океан взрывается мощным столбом воды, разрывая корабль на части и утаскивая его обломки вместе с командой в пучину волн. Океан, не без помощи магии Питера Пэна, заштормило, и беспокойные жадные волны поглотили и выживших пиратов со шлюпки, и плавающие обломки, не оставляя никаких следов от «Веселого Рождера». Киллиан обессиленно опустился на песок — ему только что… нет, не вырвали сердце целиком, но оторвали приличный кусок. И это больно. Очень больно, но он прощал это тому, кому принадлежала оставшаяся часть его сердца.

**Crossfade — Lay Me Down**

— Ну, что же, с одним вопросом мы разобрались, и кое-кто из виновных понес свое очень даже заслуженное наказание, — Питер смотрит на опущенную голову Киллиана. — Теперь вернемся к главному обвиняемому и к тому, с чего все началось…

Киллиан чувствует на себе прожигающий взгляд Питера, но боится поднять голову, потому что не хочет видеть этот страшный, темный, полыхающий ненавистью взгляд. Его красивый мальчик превратился в монстра, а Киллиан понимает, что сам виноват в этом — темный портал не только освобождает тайные страсти и скрытые желания, если находиться в нем слишком долго на границе миров, где Питер оказался, не без его участия, то Тьма может забрать и душу.

— Я не буду спрашивать тебя… Киллиан, — Питер с трудом произносит имя человека, которого еще недавно любил, — для чего ты затащил меня в темный портал…

— Я хотел спасти тебя, — Киллиан все же находит в себе силы посмотреть на Питера.

— Спасти? — левая бровь снова изгибается дугой, но теперь Питер явно удивлен. — От кого спасти?

— От Феликса, — Киллиан понимает, что это его шанс объясниться с Питером. — Ты ведь ничего не знаешь о нем. Он пришел в Неверлэнд за тобой по поручению Темного Мага одного из миров. Он грозился забрать тебя с собой или вырвать тебе сердце, если я не оставлю тебя в покое… — разговаривать, стоя на коленях, Киллиану кажется унизительным, и он находит силы подняться.

— Что ты несешь?! — у Питера недоверчивый взгляд, словно он слушает какой-то бред.

— Поверь мне, Питер, — Киллиан цепляется за эту недоверчивость во взгляде Питера.

— Феликса я знаю намного дольше, чем тебя. Я доверяю ему и… люблю его. Он не смог бы этого сделать по той простой причине, что он пленник Неверлэнда. И Феликс сам захотел остаться здесь со мной. Сам так решил. И теперь для него все порталы закрыты. Абсолютно все! Конечно, ты этого мог не знать. Но если бы ты тогда не был бы пьян, то заметил бы, что Феликс отражался в портале, даже когда он освещался фонарем. Он просто не смог бы физически этого сделать, — Питера трясет от вранья Киллиана. — А даже если бы и мог, то все равно — никогда, ты слышишь, он никогда бы этого не сделал. Я уверен в этом. Никогда!

— Но он говорил… — Киллиан чувствует растерянность, словно его одурачили.

— Он мог это сказать из-за… Я не знаю… Может… из-за ревности… Но он, скорее бы вырвал сердце тебе… И ты знаешь, я бы его даже останавливать не стал бы, — Питер цедит последнюю фразу сквозь зубы.

— Питер прав, — громкий голос раздается неожиданно. — За Питера я бы вырвал сердце скорее тебе, Джонс, или кому-либо другому… Но никогда бы не причинил зла ему самому.

Питер резко оборачивается на голос — Феликс в окружении Призрака и Тени стоит за его спиной. Пэн даже не заметил, как исчез черный волк. Видимо, разговор с Джонсом был настолько напряженным, что Тень решил привести подмогу. Правильное решение, надо сказать. Потому что Питер сразу немного успокаивается, когда видит Феликса.

— В общем так, Джонс, я не буду ходить вокруг да около, — Питер снова повернулся к Киллиану. — Какие бы ни были твои намерения, сделанного не исправишь. Как не исправишь того, что ты ранил Феликса и убил Уайза…

— Уайза? — эта новость явно потрясла Киллиана.

— Да, ты рассек его почти пополам, когда он пытался помочь мне в темном портале, и эта была первая смерть в Неверлэнде… А он молодец, оставил на память о себе шикарную отметину на твоем красивом лице, — Питер усмехается, разглядывая уже затянувшуюся царапину на щеке Джонса. — И теперь я хочу, чтобы ты ушел из Неверлэнда в свой темный портал. Ты же за этим сюда приплыл? Лакомый кусок для выгодного бизнеса, да, Джонс? — и хоть Киллиан и качает головой, не соглашаясь с его словами, Питер продолжает. — Из Неверлэнда у тебя только один путь — темный портал. Ты уйдешь туда, а я закрою его, и все вернется на круги своя…

— А если я не хочу уходить, если я хочу остаться здесь? — Киллиан нервно облизывает губы, понимая, что именно в этот момент рушатся все его надежды. — Если я хочу остаться с тобой и стать пленником Неверлэнда?

— Ты не нужен здесь! Ты не нужен ни Неверлэнду, ни мне! — Питер сжимает кулаки, пытаясь сдержать рвущуюся из него ярость. — Ты даже не знаешь, что натворил на самом деле!! Убирайся, слышишь?! Убирайся!!!

— Я не уйду, потому что люблю тебя! — Киллиану невыносима сама мысль, что Питер вынуждает его уйти. — И я знаю, что ты любишь меня тоже! — Киллиану сейчас абсолютно все равно, что его признание слышат Феликс, Призрак и Тень.

— Заткнись!!! — от этого крика у Киллиана леденеет в жилах кровь. — Когда любят, то не принуждают делать что-то против воли! Не причиняют боль, от которой хочется умереть!.. — Питер обхватывает себя руками, словно ему действительно сейчас больно. — Уходи… Киллиан. Ты ошибаешься, я никогда не любил тебя… Это были просто деловые отношения…

— Я не верю тебе… — Киллиану больно слышать это признание Питера. — И никуда не уйду.

— Ну что ж… Дело твое, — глаза Питера постепенно снова становятся зелеными. — Остров большой… Старайся не попадаться мне на глаза и не приближаться ко мне. Иначе, я сделаю твою жизнь здесь невыносимой. И… никогда, слышишь, никогда не прикасайся ко мне… И чтобы тебе не было скучно, вот тебе подружка, — Питер бросает Киллиану его постоянную спутницу — бутылку с ромом. — Глотни! Ведь ром прочищает мозги, не так ли? А рома в этой бутылке всегда будет достаточно, можешь не сомневаться… И я, пожалуй, оставлю твой портал открытым, вдруг передумаешь… Правила игры изменились, и счет обнулен. Прощай.

На самом деле, Питер еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не сорваться и применить магию — развеять Киллиана Джонса по ветру или закинуть его в ненавистный темный портал и закрыть эту чужеродную Неверлэнду субстанцию, наконец. И только сидя в уютных объятиях Феликса, глядя на костер, который развели мальчишки, и слушая грустную мелодию, что наигрывал на свирели Сэд, Питер немного успокоился.

— Ты как? — Феликс обнимал друга со спины и прижимался щекой к его виску.

— Нормально… вроде бы… — Питер поерзал, устраиваясь в надежных объятиях Феликса поудобнее. — Мне кажется, что я нахожусь здесь целую вечность. Это странно… Я должен уже давно проснуться в своей реальности, — Питер знал, что его держат здесь браслеты, но почему-то не хотел их снимать и возвращаться в свою настоящую реальность. — Сэд, дай мне свирель. Хочу кое-что сыграть…

Питер Пэн знал только одну мелодию, ту, которой когда-то его вызывал Киллиан Джонс на встречу с собой. И теперь эта мелодия напоминала Неверлэнду о счастливых светлых временах, а Киллиану Джонсу о том, что когда-то он считал Неверлэнд своим домом, где ему были рады, где его всегда ждали и где его… любили…

И эта мелодия будет звучать в Неверлэнде до тех пор, пока в другой реальности Кэлум Бирн, обеспокоенный слишком долгим сном своего друга, не остановит красный «Мустанг» на въезде в Хьюстон и не снимет странные браслеты, которые возникли из ниоткуда, с запястий Робби Кэя.

До Хьюстона оставалось несколько сотен миль…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще один восхитительный арт от Anstay: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/2/9/3029340/82776990.jpg  
> ссылка на галерею артера: http://anstay.deviantart.com/gallery/
> 
> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Crossfade - Someday: https://music.yandex.ru/album/70836/track/657413
> 
> Crossfade - Suffocate: https://music.yandex.ru/album/432874/track/3862000
> 
> Crossfade - Lay Me Down: https://music.yandex.ru/album/432874/track/3862004
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1005


	22. Это только игра...

Прошло больше месяца, как друзья вернулись из своего Большого Американского Путешествия, а впечатления от грандиозной во всех смыслах поездки никого из их шестерки не отпускали. И на очередной тусовке у Джозефа парни, надо сказать — в какой уже раз, взахлеб и наперебой рассказывали всем остальным про смешные случаи, про нелепые ситуации, показывали фотографии Калифорнийских красот и достопримечательностей. Но всегда эти рассказы заканчивались воспоминаниями об их беззаботных посиделках на Венис Бич. Ни разу никто из друзей не вспомнил ни о дурацкой игре, в которую они играли, коротая время в пути, ни о «героическом» походе Робби Кэя в ночной клуб, ни о том, что случилось позже на ночном пляже Санта-Моники. Словно ничего такого и не произошло. Будто Робби все приснилось… Как будто было наложено негласное вето, которое всеми неукоснительно соблюдалось. Даже Кэл не обмолвился с Робом ни словом, ни тогда, когда отдавал ему браслеты Неверлэнда, которые снял, чтобы прервать тот затяжной сон Роба, хотя в его глазах и читалось недоумение, ни теперь, когда Робби иногда замыкался в себе. И Роб никак не мог понять — друзья действительно ничего не помнили или просто не хотели ему напоминать обо всем, что случилось? Но в любом случае он был друзьям благодарен, что они не терзали его вопросами, на которые он все равно бы не ответил. Он вообще бы предпочел все забыть, но не мог. Потому что запомнил все случившееся как в этой, так и в другой реальности тоже до мельчайших подробностей. Любой другой, скорее всего, сошел бы с ума. Впрочем, Робби в первые дни после их возвращения так и казалось — он запутался в своих ощущениях, в своих эмоциях и в своих реальностях. И чтобы хоть как-то их разделить и прийти в себя, Робби снова оставил свой Неверлэнд без Питера Пэна на несколько дней. И это ему действительно помогло. А еще пригодилось немного актерских навыков, чтобы скрыть ото всех свое холодное сердце полное темноты, с которым он не чувствовал себя живым — словно его заморозили, чтобы однажды разбудить. И он знал, что когда-нибудь это обязательно случится. Но до того момента ему нужно притворяться, чтобы никто не заметил его «особенность». Поэтому днем Робби Кэй довольно успешно играл свою роль: хороший сын, отличный друг, прилежный ученик. Он снова посещал свою Британскую школу, играл в регби, ходил с друзьями в кафе и кино, тусил на вечеринках. Он снова стал для всех прежним Робби Кэем — рассудительным, спокойным, улыбчивым и немного саркастичным. Роб научился прятать себя настоящего, но каждый день для него был пыткой, и он цеплялся за любую возможность отвлечься от самого себя. Поэтому в конце марта рванул на несколько дней в Лондон, чтобы немного развеяться и повидаться с сестрами. А потом улетел в Ванкувер на съемки пилотных серий телесериала «Рита», в котором играл довольно неоднозначную роль. Хотя что такого неоднозначного было в этой роли? В карьере каждого известного актера есть попытка воплотить характер нетрадиционной ориентации, а проще говоря — роль гея. И если актер действительно талантлив, то характер будет сыгран со стопроцентным попаданием. А Робби Кэй был талантливым актером. Ну, по крайней мере, ему об этом многие говорили. Осталось только стать известным, потому что все картины, где снялся Робби, были мало известны широкой публике. Вот если бы ему удалось засветиться в каком-то популярном проекте, чтобы попробовать получить свою долю известности.

Удача улыбнулась Робби Кэю в лице миловидной женщины, с которой он столкнулся в холле отеля, где временно проживала вся съемочная группа «Риты». Мелисса, так звали милую даму, оказалась ассистентом по подбору каста в одном из довольно успешных, как позже выяснил Робби, американских сериалов, который тоже снимался в Ванкувере. И она просто вцепилась в Робби мертвой хваткой, потому что увидела в нем именно тот характер, который долго искала. Робу даже лететь никуда не пришлось, чтобы пройти кастинг на роль… Питера Пэна. Ирония судьбы какая-то… И сначала Робби роль даже не особо заинтересовала, но на прослушивание он пришел. Оказалось, что режиссерам не был нужен классический Питер Пэн, а вот если Робби удастся воплотить дьявольскую сущность невинного, на первый взгляд, мальчика, то он получит эту роль. Ему и играть-то не было никакой надобности, а просто на минуту закрыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, во что превратился Неверлэнд по его вине и, за мгновение превращаясь из милого зеленоглазого мальчика в монстра с потемневшими глазами, выплеснуть кипевшую в нем злость. Робби даже позабавила эта перспектива — сыграть того, кем он, по сути, становился почти каждую ночь в своей другой реальности…

**Cold — A Different Kind of Pain**

Неверлэнд больше не имел того влияния на Робби как раньше, призывая его к себе. Теперь Питер Пэн появлялся на своем острове только лишь тогда, когда Робби сам этого хотел, и только с помощью волшебных браслетов. Но почти каждую ночь он уходил в свою другую реальность, потому что только там ему не нужно было притворяться, только там его всегда ждали и любили, несмотря на заполненное тьмой сердце, и только там он ощущал себя свободным и живым. Остров остановил свое саморазрушение, но пока еще оставался сумеречно серым миром с немного гнетущей атмосферой, которая вполне соответствовала душевному состоянию Хозяина Неверлэнда, поэтому он не торопился возвращать своей другой реальности прежний вид. Но при этом Хранитель снов все же вернулся к своим прямым обязанностям и снова переправлял Потерянные души в их реальности. В основном это были мальчишки, которые снова стали появляться в Неверлэнде, ставшим бесцветным. Потеряшки пугались мрачной, удручающей атмосферы и с удовольствием удирали в свои другие реальности. Им даже не нужно было устраивать никаких иллюзий и представлений. Поэтому у Питера Пэна было полно сил и времени, чтобы просто посидеть у костра с Феликсом и задержавшимися в Неверлэнде потерянными мальчиками, которые ни за что не захотели уходить в свои другие реальности, предпочитая своим цветным мирам сумеречный остров. Это были мальчишки, которые пережили здесь исчезновение Пэна, нападение пиратов, видели, как стремительно уходила магия Неверлэнда. Возможно, глупо было оставаться в этом мрачном мире, но они считали остров своим домом, а Питера и Феликса своей семьей, и в их глазах Пэн уже не замечал того страха, который увидел, когда вернулся из темного портала. Зато видел преданность. И Питер ценил эту преданность и использовал ее.

С некоторых пор они играли в особую игру — слежка за пиратом. Киллиан Джонс так и не ушел в свой темный портал. Хуже того, каждый раз он пытался встретиться с Питером Пэном. Питер же к таким встречам не стремился вовсе, и мальчики принялись отслеживать перемещения и действия Капитана. Пэна все это несколько забавляло. Он и сам мог обезопасить себя от неприятных ему встреч, потому что чувствовал самого Джонса и то, где пират находился каждое мгновение. Питер с момента своего возвращения вообще чувствовал каждого на этом острове — теперь никто без его ведома, не появлялся в Неверлэнде, и никто без его дозволения не мог покинуть остров. Но у всех правил есть свои исключения — только Капитану Джонсу не требовалось разрешение, чтобы уйти в свой темный портал, но он не уходил. И мальчишки решили: они будут охранять Хранителя снов от пирата, и были настолько увлечены этим занятием, что Пэн принял их игру — чем бы дети ни тешились, лишь бы были при деле. И теперь каждый раз Питер, выполнив все свои обязанности Хранителя, выслушивал подробный отчет о разведке и предпринятых действиях, а потом, устраиваясь в уютных объятиях Феликса, он наблюдал за веселящимися и танцующими у костра мальчишками, и чувствовал себя живым и защищенным. Что уж на самом деле предпринимали Потерянные для его защиты, Питеру было невдомек, но он действительно не чувствовал близкого присутствия Киллиана Джонса.

Пэн почувствовал Джонса в первый же сумеречный вечер, когда Потерянные на совете решили, что нужно снова вернуться в лагерь на берегу озера — там было уютнее, чем в лесной чаще, да и пресная вода была рядом. Вернув лагерю прежний вид с помощью магии, Питер уселся под их с Феликсом деревом и наблюдал, как мальчишки обустраивали свои домики и придавали лагерю более уютный вид. Ощущение близости Киллиана пришло к нему вместе с обжигающим висок неприятным ощущением. Питер прикрыл глаза, настраиваясь на Тень — Киллиан стоял в нескольких десятках метров справа от него, укрывшись ото всех за стволом дерева, и сверлил Питера тяжелым, замутненным взглядом — видимо, Джонс завязал с бутылкой рома очень крепкую дружбу. Чем еще заняться на острове одинокому пирату? Пэна удивляло то упорство, с которым Капитан до сих пор находился на острове. Прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что здесь он никому не нужен. На что он все еще надеется? Что Питер простит его? Ну, что же, если нет добровольного желания уйти, может вызвать вынужденное?

— Боже, откуда у этих сорванцов столько энтузиазма и сил? — Феликс бросил на землю плащ и плюхнулся на него, чуть задев Питера, прислонился спиной к дереву и устало прикрыл глаза. — Сил моих больше нет, чтобы еще и стол сооружать. Может, поможешь и превратишь несколько чурбачков в предмет мебели? — ответа от Питера Феликс не дождался. — Ну, хорошо, ты прав — не все нужно решать с помощью магии, пусть сами помучаются… А я на сегодня — пас… Если что, я устал, сплю… умер в конце концов.

— Поцелуй меня…

Феликс от такой неожиданной просьбы распахнул глаза и удивленно уставился на Питера:

— Что, прости?

— Поцелуй меня, Феликс, прямо сейчас, — Питер обворожительно улыбался, но при этом у него был холодный, требовательный взгляд, от которого Феликс растерялся еще больше. — Джонс здесь, и я хочу заставить его думать, что мы теперь вместе, и чтобы он убрался, наконец, с острова.

Феликсу кажется, что он все же уснул и видит сон, воплощающий его желание. Пусть и не совсем так, как ему этого хотелось бы… Ему хотелось видеть в любимых глазах что-то такое, отчего его мертвое сердце оживет — ради этого он когда-то и остался в Неверлэнде навсегда. Но только не то, что он видит в этих глазах сейчас. А сейчас это была даже не просьба. Сейчас это было требование или приказ… И Феликс застывает в нерешительности, пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах. Питер же все давно решил — он хватает Феликса за грудки и, резким рывком притягивая к себе, впечатывается в его губы. В поцелуе Хранителя больше агрессии, чем нежности, но Феликсу становится абсолютно все равно, когда Питер, не разрывая поцелуя, перекидывает ногу через его бедро и одним резким движением усаживается сверху и запускает свои пальцы в его запутавшиеся волосы. Феликсу этот поцелуй кажется таким сладким, что он растворяется в своих ощущениях и стонет Питеру в рот. Ему сейчас все равно, что Питер закрывает глаза, продолжая терзать его губы. Он знает, что Пэн сейчас через Тень наблюдает за реакцией Джонса. Ему все равно, что для Питера это только очередная жестокая игра. Очень жестокая. И непонятно, кому из них троих больнее… Но Феликс готов поддерживать эту игру и терпеть боль сладкой пытки такой близости Питера.

— Наконец-то, — Питер прекратил пытать Феликса своим поцелуем и посмотрел в ту сторону, где еще минуту назад был Джонс. — Я думал, что он никогда не уйдет. Спасибо, что подыграл, — Пэн подмигнул другу и слез с его колен, снова усаживаясь рядом. — Очень убедительно получилось.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Обращайся в любое время, — Феликс попытался улыбнуться, и ему это даже вроде удалось, но получилось как-то неубедительно.

— Что-то не так? — Пэн все же уловил его настроение. — Ты же как-то пытался меня поцеловать, а теперь я сам проявляю инициативу, — Питер легонько толкнул друга плечом. — Или тебе не понравился мой поцелуй? Обещаю в следующий раз быть более нежным, — Питер засмеялся и взлохматил опешившему Феликсу волосы.

— В следующий раз?.. — Феликсу хотелось ущипнуть себя и убедится, что он не спит.

— Послушай, — Питер мгновенно стал серьезным. — Я хочу, чтобы Джонс убрался с острова. Не знаю, что его здесь держит…

— Он говорил, что любит тебя… — не заметить промелькнувшую боль во взгляде Пэна было невозможно.

— Возможно, — Питер усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— А ты? — Феликс пытался прочитать ответ в глазах Питера. — Ты любишь его?

— Нет, — в ставших неожиданно темными глазах Питера не было никаких эмоций — только пустота. — И хочу, чтобы он, наконец, это понял… Так ты поможешь мне убедить Джонса? Сыграем влюбленную парочку?

— Хорошо, — Феликс кивнул. — Но только при одном условии — это будет спектакль не только для Киллиана Джонса.

Питер задумчиво смотрел на Феликса, взвешивая последствия такого спектакля, но решив, что так будет более убедительно, согласился. Вот только как это все воспримут мальчишки? Но еще больше его волновала реакция Призрака… Вот уж он точно повеселиться по поводу «сбившегося курса». Хотя почему Пэна должно все это волновать? Он Хозяин этого Неверлэнда, и будет делать то, что посчитает нужным. А в данный момент ему нужно, чтобы Киллиан Джонс исчез из этой его реальности. И для этого Питер Пэн сыграет очень убедительный спектакль…

— И еще, — голос Феликса вывел Питера из состояния задумчивости. — Каждый раз напоминай мне, что это только игра…

Они оба играли свои роли великолепно. Но если у Феликса разыгрывать влюбленность получалось довольно легко и убедительно, то Питеру каждый раз нужно было настроиться на спектакль. И он впервые за долгое время вспомнил, что у него в Неверлэнде есть замок. Когда-то Питер появлялся в Неверлэнде именно в этом красивом замке, который сейчас пришел в запустение. Вот и теперь при каждом своем появлении Пэн подолгу сидел на широких поручнях ограждения огромного балкона, с высоты которого открывался захватывающий вид на остров. Вид бы был еще красивее, если бы не унылая серость, но Пэна пока все устраивало… Созерцание мрачности Неверлэнда помогали Питеру настроиться на роль в их с Феликсом спектакле, как, впрочем, и временное уединение на балконе — именно здесь он чувствовал себя не всемогущим Питером Пэном, а обычным подростком, попавшим в Неверлэнд. Потому что, как бы это парадоксально не было, он специально, с помощью магии, создал на балконе своего замка защитный купол, внутри которого магия не действовала, впрочем, как и все его способности, которыми его щедро одарила Тьма. Но в то же время, именно здесь он чувствовал себя наиболее защищенным, потому что магией ограничил доступ в свою территорию уединения всем, кроме Феликса. Только у Феликса был амулет, который позволял ему беспрепятственно проходить магическую защиту. Он попросил такой «ключ» еще тогда, когда Питер запечатал магией Пещеру Забвения, где был захоронен Уайз, чтобы навещать ворона, который был Феликсу верным другом. И он получил свой заслуженный «ключ» от Питера Пэна. Питер назвал это скромным подарком за преданность и… любовь. Феликс действительно любил Питера. А вот Питер… Нет, он тоже любил Феликса, но эта любовь была больше дружеской. Но актерские навыки Робби Кэя помогали Питеру Пэну разыгрывать довольно страстную влюбленность. И все же спектаклю всегда предшествовал целый ритуал: Питер появлялся в Неверлэнде, через Тень давал Феликсу знак и потом ждал его, сидя на балконе и рассматривая виды острова. Феликс всегда появлялся бесшумно, садился напротив, и они некоторое время молчали, не нарушая границ личного пространства. Потом Питер спрыгивал с перил, подходил к Феликсу, легко целовал его в губы — это был условный знак, что он готов к очередному раунду их игры, и из замка они выходили уже для всех влюбленной парочкой. Это было немного странно, но все приняли их отношения как факт, который не обсуждается и не осуждается. Даже Призрак не заговаривал с Питером на эту тему.

**Crossfade — Cold**

Чем дольше они играли в эту игру, тем больше погружались в эти странные отношения. Теперь они оба каждый раз напоминали друг другу, что это всего лишь игра. Поцелуи, от которых сбивается дыхание — игра. Прикосновения, от которых порой не слабо бьет по нервам, до покалываний в кончиках пальцев — игра. Объятия, в уюте и тепле которых хочется растворяться без остатка — игра. Это всего лишь игра для одного-единственного зрителя… Киллиана Джонса. В том, что их спектакли убедительны, Питер не сомневался, наблюдая, как с каждым разом Джонс становился все мрачнее, но, при этом при всем, Капитан с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием наблюдал за ними. Чаще тайно, иногда в открытую. Питер подлавливал такие моменты, ловил его взгляд и, не отрывая от Киллиана своих темных глаз, целовал Феликса — долго, мучительно долго, а когда давал себе передышку, похотливо облизывал свои зацелованные губы, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Киллианом ни на секунду. Видеть, как тот, кому принадлежит твое истерзанное сердце, с каждым днем все больше ускользает от тебя — невероятно больно. И видеть в любимых глазах холод — невыносимо… Но Киллиан терпел эту пытку, в надежде, что однажды его красивый мальчик вернется к нему. Но всему когда-нибудь приходит конец… И терпению. И надежде…

Киллиан частенько приходил на утес, где раньше они проводили с Питером все вечера. Смотрели, как уходит оранжевое солнце за горизонт бирюзового океана, как загораются одна за другой яркие звезды в темном небе. Слушали успокаивающий шум прибоя. Много говорили обо всем на свете, еще больше молчали. Лежали рядом, соприкасаясь головами и переплетая пальцы рук, смотрели в ночное небо и молчали… И Киллиан был готов вот так лежать рядом со своим красивым мальчиком целую вечность. Господи, как же он был тогда счастлив… А теперь… Теперь компанию в посиделках на утесе Капитану составляла только лишь бутылка, в которой никогда не заканчивался добрый ром — щедрый подарок Хозяина Неверлэнда. Иногда Киллиан напивался до беспамятства, когда вспоминал, как в одночасье лишился всего, что было ему дорого — команды, корабля, дома, Питера… Иногда отправлялся в лагерь Потерянных с твердым намерением встретиться с Питером и попытаться объясниться. Но каждый раз вспоминал угрозу Питера, что его жизнь станет невыносимой, если он попытается приблизиться. И он издалека наблюдал за своим красивым мальчиком, который теперь принадлежал не ему… Феликс все же победил в их давнем споре, и Киллиану следовало бы уйти, потому что видеть Питера и Феликса вместе было невыносимо больно, но в то же время он не мог, потому что уйти — означало: потерять Питера навсегда, а с такой потерей жизнь была бы невыносима… И Киллиан опять возвращался на утес и снова напивался до беспамятства.

Сегодня Киллиану нужна была передышка после вчерашних очередных наблюдений, когда Питер сверлил его черными глазами, не отрываясь от губ Феликса. Сегодня Киллиан хочет просто напиться и просто уснуть, но его планам не суждено сбыться. Он замечает их еще издалека, но подходит ближе и останавливается только тогда, когда Феликс наклоняется к лежащему на его коленях Питеру и целует его, а потом одним движением подминает под себя. Киллиан замирает в непозволительной близости от парочки, но они его не замечают, потому что увлечены друг другом. То, что происходит дальше, кажется Киллиану дурным сном, в котором воплощаются его фантазии, но только не им самим… Он видит, как Феликс, оторвавшись от губ Питера, короткими поцелуями выцеловывает его красивую шею. Киллиан стоит настолько близко, что видит, как ритмично вздрагивает вздувшаяся сонная артерия на шее Питера, по которой Феликс проводит языком, а затем припадает с поцелуем. Питер прикрывает глаза и протяжно стонет, а Феликс неторопливо стягивает с него темно-зеленую куртку, обнажая хрупкие плечи, и ставит на них метки своими губами… Он рисует губами и языком странные узоры на груди Питера, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Он оставляет влажную дорожку поцелуев на вздрагивающем от каждого прикосновения животе Питера. И от этих ласк тело Питера непроизвольно выгибается, и он, запрокинув назад голову, встречается с Киллианом взглядом. В его темных глазах плещется неприкрытое желание, а Киллиану хочется выть от боли, потому что это желание вызвал не он… Ему хочется броситься, оттолкнуть Феликса, схватить Питера и встряхнуть его хорошенько. Но Питер ухмыляется, взмахивает рукой, и Киллиан больше ничего не видит. Чертова завеса невидимости! Сама только мысль о том, что может произойти дальше за этой невидимостью, вызывает у Киллиана приступ неконтролируемой ярости, которую он вымещает на бутылке с ромом, разбивая ее вдребезги о скалистый утес. Надежда на то, что все еще можно исправить, рассыпается брызнувшими во все стороны осколками…

— Все, Феликс, слезь с меня. Спектакль окончен, — Питер приподнялся на локтях, глядя, как Феликс замер в нерешительности, когда дошел до пояса его штанов. — По-моему, вышло очень убедительно.

— Убедительно? — Феликс поднял голову и совершенно расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на Питера. — Ты стонал настолько убедительно, что еще бы чуть-чуть, и я бы на самом деле поимел тебя.

— Это была только лишь игра, ты же помнишь? — Питер облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Чертовски хорошая игра. Надеюсь, что в этот раз его все же проберет…

Звон разбивающегося стекла и яростное рычание вызвали улыбку на лице Питера:

— Кажется, пробрало. Надеюсь, что он, наконец-то, уберется из Неверлэнда.

Феликс уселся на землю, а Питер снова улегся к нему на колени и с наслаждением закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал тонкие пальцы в своих волосах. Все же это была хорошая идея — снова вспомнить про их уединенные посиделки на утесе. Вот только Киллиан совсем не вписывался в их уединение, и пришлось срочно разыгрывать импровизированный спектакль. Но в этот раз они зашли немного дальше… Так немного, что у Феликса все еще дрожали от возбуждения руки, а у Питера от каждого прикосновения к волосам поджимались пальцы ног. И чертовски хотелось сбросить это напряжение. Но они оба знают, что ничего не будет. Это только игра…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Cold - A Different Kind of Pain: https://music.yandex.ru/album/53445/track/499724
> 
> Crossfade - Cold: https://music.yandex.ru/album/69700/track/645880
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1007


	23. Игра окончена

Весь день Робби Кэя не покидало странное предчувствие того, что должно что-то случиться. Обычно, в таких случаях ему помогала компания Кэлума Бирна, но Кэл две недели назад улетел с семьей в Лондон, а сейчас и вовсе — был на отдыхе в Португалии. Учебный год закончился месяц назад, и все друзья разлетелись на летние каникулы кто куда. И если весь июнь — с его бесконечными тусовками, с незабываемыми днями, проведенными на музыкальном фестивале, с походами на матчи по регби, с беспечными солнечными днями на пляжах Галвестона — скучать особенно не приходилось, то в июле навалилась скука смертная. Радовало лишь то, что буквально уже завтра Робби тоже улетал в Лондон, где собирался провести несколько недель, и может даже махнуть в Европу. Несмотря на гнетущие предчувствия, весь день был тихим и спокойным, как и любая другая пятница, проведенная Робби в кругу семьи. Может, это был небольшой мандраж перед предстоящим полетом? С Робби Кэем иногда случалось такое, хотя и приходилось частенько летать. Вот и сейчас, когда чемоданы были собраны, а документы, почта и соцсети не единожды проверены, у Роба все равно было чувство, что он что-то забыл… Предупредить Феликса о своем временном отсутствии в Неверлэнде, вот что! В его другой реальности было все относительно спокойно, если не считать «занозы в заднице» — Киллиана Джонса, поэтому можно было со спокойной душой оставить Неверлэнд на попечение Феликса и на несколько недель почувствовать себя обычным подростком.

Питер Пэн сидел на широких мраморных перилах балкона своего замка и, беспечно болтая в воздухе одной ногой и упираясь подбородком в колено другой, которую подтянул к себе, обхватив руками, задумчиво, в который раз, рассматривал Неверлэнд и поджидал Феликса. Питер давно уже дал ему знак через Тень, что ждет его в замке, и ожидал появления своей «правой руки» с минуты на минуту. Сегодня Питер не хотел выходить из своего «укрытия» — просто выслушает Феликса, что произошло за время его отсутствия, оставит парочку распоряжений на счет вновь прибывших Потеряшек, если таковые будут, и узнает, как обстоят дела с Киллианом Джонсом. И это, наверное, будет первый вопрос, который Питер задаст Феликсу.

— Ну что, Феликс, надеюсь, Джонс оставил нас в покое и, наконец, ушел в свой портал? — Питер даже не повернул головы, когда уловил движение слева от себя.

— Нет. И не уйдет, пока не поговорит с тобой, Питер.

От этого голоса у Пэна перехватывает дыхание и леденеют ладони. Он резко поворачивает голову и сталкивается взглядом с грязно-голубыми глазами того, кого меньше всего ожидал сейчас здесь увидеть. Джонс стоит в тени одной из колонн и не решается приблизиться.

**Chris Daughtry — What Have We Become**

— Киллиан… — Питер немного теряется, но быстро приходит в себя. — Киллиан Джонс собственной персоной, — ухмыляется, спрыгивает с перил и, опершись на них, перекрещивает ноги и складывает руки на груди, давая тем самым понять Джонсу, что ни видеть, ни разговаривать с ним он не особо желает. — Как ты попал сюда?

— К тебе трудно подобраться, Питер, чтобы поговорить с глазу на глаз, — Киллиан усмехается. — Но пират всегда найдет способ получить желаемое… Пришлось вбить в голову Феликса немного веских причин.

— С ним… все нормально? — Питер замечает на груди Киллиана амулет, позволяющий проходить защитную магию, который принадлежал Феликсу, и даже боится думать, каким способом Джонсу удалось завладеть им. — Иначе я тебе не завидую…

— Я пират, Питер, но не убийца… Просто немного оглушил парня, — Киллиан пожимает плечами.

— А, ну да… милосердный Капитан Джонс, — Питер кривит рот в ухмылке. — Я смотрю, ты сегодня трезв… Что так? Ром закончился?

— Нет. Бутылка… закончилась, — Киллиану больно вспоминать, при каких обстоятельствах бутыль с ромом «приказала долго жить».

— А по-моему, кто-то не умеет держать себя в руках, — Питер саркастично улыбается и выгибает левую бровь, давая понять Джонсу, что он прекрасно знает, в какой именно момент «закончилась» бутылка. — Так о чем же ты хочешь поговорить, Киллиан?

Джонс переминается с ноги на ногу в нерешительности и чувствует себя глупым подростком, которого страшит ответ на вопрос, кажущийся ему самым важным на свете. Но неизвестность изводит его еще больше, и он решается:

— Ты спишь с ним?..

Питер ожидал чего угодно: гневных — «почему?», злых — «за что?»… Даже приставленного к его горлу обжигающе холодного, острого лезвия. Магия здесь не действовала, и он был совершенно беззащитен. Но только не этого нелепейшего вопроса и тоскливой боли в глазах, которая разъела своей серостью некогда их голубой цвет.

— Это не твое дело, — Питер, наклонив голову чуть набок, наблюдает за реакцией Киллиана на его осунувшемся лице.

— Ты… любишь его? — этот вопрос почти застревает у Киллиана в горле, потому что во рту пересохло от волнения.

— И это не твое дело, — Питер отмечает, как дергается правая щека Джонса, где остался заметный шрам от когтей Уайза.

— Не мое… — Киллиан судорожно вздыхает и закрывает глаза. — За что ты так наказываешь меня, Питер? Ты даже не представляешь, как делаешь мне больно… Когда ты уничтожил «Веселого Роджера» и расправился с моей командой, ты словно загнал мне в сердце кортик… по самую рукоять, и я вытерпел это. Но теперь… Теперь, когда я вижу тебя рядом с Феликсом… Ты непросто каждый раз загоняешь кортик в мое сердце, ты раз за разом, загоняя, проворачиваешь его, причиняя невыносимую боль, — Киллиан снова открывает глаза и смотрит на Питера. — Но чтобы ты не делал, я все равно люблю тебя… И ты… Ты ведь не любишь Феликса… Ты просто измываешься надо мной, Питер.

— Если ты пришел поговорить только об этом, то знай, что я люблю Феликса. Просто раньше не понимал этого, а побывав в темном портале, представь себе, неожиданно прозрел, — Питер выразительно изгибает левую бровь и разводит руками, словно сам шокирован этим фактом. — А вот тебя я никогда не любил, просто… морочил тебе голову. Игрался твоими чувствами.

— Я не верю тебе… — Киллиан качает головой и морщится от очередного «проворачивания кортика», загнанного в его сердце. — Хотя бы потому, что ты своим поцелуем вернул в мое сердце потерянное когда-то чувство любви, а такое было возможно, только если Хранитель любит того, кому дарит свой поцелуй.

— Ты веришь в сказки, Капитан Джонс? — Питер заливисто смеется. — Ты же не ребенок, чтобы верить в чьи-то глупые фантазии.

— А я верю в них, — Киллиан грустно улыбается. — А вот тебе, нет.

— Зря. Вспомни, мы заключили с тобой сделку. А деловые отношения неплохо можно выстроить на человеческих слабостях, тебе ли как пирату этого не знать, — Питер отталкивается от перил и медленно, шаг за шагом, начинает сокращать расстояние между ними. — И я не измываюсь над тобой, Киллиан, ты сам себя изводишь. Тебе уже давно следовало бы убраться с острова, если тебя что-то не устраивает. Ты забыл, что тебя здесь никто насильно не удерживает?

Питер стоит напротив, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Киллиану безумно хочется прикоснуться к нему, притянуть к себе, поцеловать — мягко, трепетно, осторожно коснуться желанных губ, пробить эту «броню» ненависти, чтобы Питер почувствовал его любовь и вспомнил, что любит его тоже… Но следующие слова Питера бьют больно, хлестко, наотмашь.

— И если тебе это поможет принять решение, то — да, я переспал с Феликсом тогда, когда ты застукал нас на утесе… И, знаешь, это было… потрясающе. Так что оставь нас всех в покое. Разговор окончен. Прощай.

Питер улыбается Киллиану напоследок, обжигая при этом холодным презрительным взглядом, и торопливым шагом покидает балкон, направляясь к широкой лестнице, ведущей вниз.

— Я не верю тебе… — Киллиан снова качает головой, смотрит вслед удаляющемуся от него Питеру и бросается вслед за ним. — Зачем ты это делаешь, Питер?! Я не понимаю, что я такого сделал? Я уже объяснил, почему затащил тебя в темный портал… Возможно, я был пьян и плохо соображал, что делаю… Но тогда я действительно испугался за тебя, — они оба торопливо спускаются по лестнице. — Ранил Феликса? Да. И это было преднамеренно, чтобы забрать у него фонарь и выиграть время. Смертельно ранил Уайза? Это была случайность. Он не давал мне приблизиться к тебе в темном портале, чтобы защитить от Тьмы, — Питер спускается с лестницы и, делая вид, что ему совершенно неинтересны объяснения Киллиана, быстрым шагом пересекает холл, но Джонс не отстает. — Он не знал, что только я, как хозяин портала, смог бы сделать так, что Тьма не навредила бы тебе. Да, я потерял тебя тогда, но не уходил из темного портала и разыскивал тебя там… Наверное, ты вполне справедливо считаешь, что я виноват. Но тебе не кажется, что я уже расплатился за все, потеряв корабль и команду? Или это не все? Тогда в чем еще моя вина, что ты так жесток, Питер?!

Питер все же останавливается и медленно поворачивается к Киллиану. Красивое лицо перекошено от злобы, а глаза стремительно чернеют.

— Ты действительно хочешь это знать, Киллиан? — Питер, гневно сверкая глазами, шипит свой вопрос сквозь зубы.

Киллиана пугают такие стремительные метаморфозы, но он уверенно кивает головой и в следующее мгновение больно ударятся лопатками о ближайшую колонну портика, ведущего к выходу. Киллиан забыл, что Феликс говорил ему — магия Пэна не действует только на балконе замка. И теперь Питер изо всех сил, подкрепленных магией, впечатывает его спиной в холодный камень и, придерживая левой рукой за грудки, переплетает пальцы своей правой ладони с левой ладонью Киллиана, соединяя их в крепкий замок.

— Ты разыскивал меня не только в темном портале, Киллиан Джонс, ты пошел дальше и разыскал меня в настоящей реальности… — Питер так сильно прижимает Киллиана к колонне, что ему нечем дышать. — Ты хотел знать, в чем ты виноват? Я покажу тебе… Смотри!

**Crossfade — Killing Me Inside**

Киллиану кажется, что от недостатка воздуха он теряет сознание, потому что в его голове начинают вспыхивать цветные картинки…

Темное помещение, разноцветные вспышки и громкая музыка… Много людей… Он стоит немного в стороне, спиной ко всем людям…

— Парень, тебе помочь?..

Он медленно поворачивается и сначала смотрит на губы того, кто задал ему вопрос… Его цепляют за подбородок и он, подняв глаза, неожиданно понимает, что смотрит… сам на себя… 

Питер показывает ему свою другую реальность своими глазами… Киллиан узнает себя в мужчине с похотливым, жадным и совершенно пьяным взглядом — до встречи с Питером он частенько видел себя таким в зеркалах дешевых борделей и роскошно обставленных комнат… Питер не показывает ему весь их разговор, но кое-что Киллиан видит…

— Может, хоть поцелуешь на прощание?

— При следующей встрече, милый…

— А ты горячая штучка, прямо огонь… Красивый и дерзкий. В моем вкусе.

— Но не по твоим зубам…

Следующее, что видит Киллиан, как смотрит глазами Питера в глаза своему зеркальному отражению. Он испуган… Его резко разворачивают… Он чувствует на своей щеке мокрый след… Он шокирован, но не может даже сдвинуться с места, потому что слишком сильно прижат… Поцелуй грубый и жесткий… Язык вылизывающий его рот… Мерзко и противно… Он оказывается прижатым спиной к стене и пытается вырваться, но его хватают за горло, сжимая на нем сильные пальцы и больно прикладывают затылком… В глазах темнеет… Он ничего не видит, кроме собственных абсолютно черных и страшных глаз… Черная дыра, в которую его затягивает. И понимает, что это Тьма пришла за ним… Его заталкивают к какое-то крошечное помещение и связывают руки ярким… шарфом, который несколько мгновений назад был на его шее… Он пытается сопротивляться… Его руки вздергивают вверх, цепляют за крючок на двери… По его телу жадно шарят руками. Везде… Снова грубо целуют, хватая за подбородок… Он понимает, что-то что должно произойти — это его неизбежность, и перестает сопротивляться, безвольно повисая на связанных руках… Его руки снимают с крючка и, впечатав лицом в стену, резким движением сдергивают штаны…

Все это видеть невыносимо — он чудовищный монстр, и Киллиан закрывает глаза в надежде, что окажется в темноте, но это все бесполезно…

— Смотри на меня! — Питер встряхивает его как тряпичную куклу и снова прикладывает к холодному камню колонны. — Я хочу видеть твои глаза! Хочу видеть, что ты чувствуешь…

Он чувствует, как внутрь него проскальзывают пальцы… Ему неприятно и больно… Он дергается, а мышцы промежности непроизвольно сжимаются…

— Ты такой тесный… Расслабься, парень, не усложняй жизнь ни себе, ни мне…

Он чувствует, как в нем двигаются чужие пальцы и пытается привыкнуть к ощущениям… В него входят одним резким движением, и от боли он вскрикивает… Ему зажимают рот и останавливаются, давая привыкнуть к распирающему ощущению, а затем медленно входят до конца… Ему безумно больно, и по щекам катятся слезы… Он захлебывается рыданиями, но широкая ладонь не дает выйти им наружу… Он чувствует ритмичные движения, и нарастающее напряжение внутри себя, и болезненно вцепившиеся пальцы на своих бедрах… Он почти привыкает к движениям внутри себя, сосредотачиваясь на физической боли, и душевная уже не рвется из груди рыданиями. Он кусает губы, когда размашистые проникновения сменяются коротким толчками, характерными для оргазменной разрядки, которую сопровождает протяжный стон и довольно болезненный укус в плечо. От неожиданности он вздрагивает, прикусывает свою нижнюю губу и чувствует, как теплая капелька крови скользит по его подбородку… Все закончилось… Он чувствует себя грязно, мерзко, отвратительно…

— Ты такой сладкий, мой красивый мальчик…

Он дергается, когда слышит это, и сердце болезненно сжимается, потому что так мог сказать только один-единственный человек… Он сам…

Картинки больше не сменяются в голове Киллиана, но Питер не расцепляет их ладони. Он изучающе смотрит на Киллиана своими черными глазами.

— Как тебе моя реальность, Киллиан? — Питер хватает Джонса за волосы на затылке и рывком притягивает его к себе, сокращая расстояние между их лицами настолько, что Киллиан ощущает его дыхание — рваное, обжигающее, впивающееся в его губы колкой ненавистью. — Понравилось?

— Господи… — Киллиан, не отрываясь, смотрит Питеру в глаза и ему тошно от другого себя. — Я не знал… 

— Теперь знаешь, — Питер резко отстраняется и убирает руку с затылка Киллиана, но пальцы запутываются в волосах, и он непроизвольно дергает голову Киллиана так, что тот ударяется затылком о колонну и морщиться от боли. Но Питеру плевать на это. — Ты убил во мне любовь… Ты искалечил мне душу… Ты убил меня…

— Боже… Прости меня. Я хотел бы все исправить… Может, когда-нибудь мы встретимся в той реальности, и я вспомню тебя…

— О, нет! Вряд ли я захочу, чтобы ты меня вспомнил… Считай, это моим подарком тебе настоящему, — теперь Питер сплетает пальцы своей левой ладони с правой ладонью Киллиана. — Я сотру из твоего сознания все воспоминания о нашей встрече. Заберу твою настоящую реальность, связанную с нами, себе, — Пэн сжимает ладонь, и Киллиан чувствует небольшое жжение, — и ты не сможешь узнать меня… Хотя, знаешь, кое-что я тебе все же оставлю… на память твоему подсознанию, — теперь Киллиан чувствует покалывание в своей левой ладони. — Иногда я буду тебе сниться, буду приходить в твои сны, и ты будешь ощущать мое дыхание на своих губах, я буду запускать свои пальцы в твои волосы и целовать тебя, сводить с ума… А проснувшись, ты будешь это все помнить — до мельчайших подробностей, до ощущения реальности… — Питер, наконец, разжимает ладони, освобождая Киллиана, и отступает от него на несколько шагов, буравя черными глазами. — Но ты никогда не увидишь во сне моего лица… И эта неизвестность будет тебя мучить. А желание — изводить…

— Ты никогда не простишь меня… — Киллиан уверен в этом.

Питер прикрывает глаза, поджимает свои красивые губы и качает головой:

— Я хотел убить тебя. Ты еще легко отделался «Роджером»… Уходи, Киллиан. Ничего не исправишь.

— Ты любил меня… — и в этом Киллиан уверен тоже. — В кого мы превратились, Питер?..

— Я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу!!! — Питер взрывается и с трудом подавляет рвущееся желание ударить Киллиана. — Ты отдал меня Тьме, вырвав мне сердце, а она превратила меня в бездушного монстра, который больше не умеет любить! Вот в кого превратился я! Убирайся!!!

— Тогда убей меня! — Киллиан выхватывает свою шпагу и протягивает ее Питеру, который в замешательстве смотрит на эфес, но потом все же берет клинок в руку. Он еще некоторое время смотрит на острое лезвие — это так соблазнительно, одним ударом решить все проблемы… И Киллиан видит это желание на лице своего красивого мальчика. — Убей меня, Питер… Потому что я не уйду… Я не смогу оставить тебя и уйти, как ты этого хочешь. Мое сердце принадлежит тебе, и я не смогу жить без тебя… Но и видеть тебя с Феликсом мне невыносимо… Прекрати мои мучения, Питер. Один короткий удар, и все будет закончено.

Питер долго смотрит в глаза Киллиана полные мольбы, у него дрожат руки от рвущейся наружу злости, и он еле сдерживает себя.

— Неверлэнду не нужна еще одна смерть, ему уже достаточно потрясений, — Питер опускает клинок. — И как бы мне ни хотелось тебя убить, я не стану этого делать, — Пэн качает головой, медленно отступая от Киллиана, и поворачивается, намереваясь уйти.

Когда Киллиан хватает Питера за запястье, пытаясь остановить, то не сразу соображает, что ему нечем дышать, потому что та сила, с которой его впечатывают в каменную стену, выбивает из легких весь воздух. Правой рукой Питер держит Киллиана за горло, а левой направляет острие клинка прямо в его сердце. Пэн просто взбешен — в глазах недобрый блеск, а зубы обнажены в каком-то зверином оскале, и Киллиан понимает, что его от смерти отделяет какое-то мгновение. Он улыбается своему красивому мальчику и закрывает глаза — он готов умереть.

— Я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты никогда больше не прикасался ко мне, — Питер угрожающе шипит Киллиану в лицо. — Не провоцируй меня, Киллиан, и не испытывай мое терпение, — Питер убирает клинок от груди Киллиана и разжимает руку, которую держал на горле Джонса. — Проваливай…

Киллиан не двигается и не открывает глаза, а только тяжело дышит. Он слышит, как Питер отступает от него, и чувствует на себе его тяжелый взгляд. Он ждет, когда Питер отвернется от него. «И… никогда, слышишь, никогда не прикасайся ко мне…» Он рассчитывает получить быстрый удар в сердце, когда левой рукой хватается за правое запястье Питера и дергает его на себя… Клинок со свистом рассекает воздух — удар получается сильным и молниеносным. Левое запястье обжигает болью, и Киллиан непроизвольно отдергивает руку.

— Я предупреждал тебя, Киллиан, — у Питера невозмутимое лицо и холодные глаза.

Киллиан с ужасом смотрит, как кисть его левой руки падает на каменный пол портика, и прижимает к себе обрубок руки, из которого толчками фонтанирует алая кровь, заливая одежду и пол. От шока и стремительной кровопотери он чувствует, что слабеет, и оседает на пол.

«Боже, Питер, что ты натворил…»

Пэн оборачивается на неожиданно услышанный голос Призрака. Оба волка и Феликс застыли в нерешительности на ступеньках портика.

— Он получил то, что заслужил… Я предупреждал его.

«Ты отсек ему ладонь левой руки, Питер. Ладонь, где живет подсознание. Ты — Хранитель снов, который открывает потерянным душам порталы в их реальности, чтобы они могли жить вечно, но ты только что собственноручно лишил его всего этого… — Призрак напуган всем произошедшим. — Господи, Питер, ты даже не представляешь, что натворил… Твои реальности спутаются, и последствия могут быть катастрофическими. Теперь твои сны станут твоей реальностью, и ты не будешь понимать, где находишься».

— Мои сны давно перебрались в реальность, Призрак. Этим меня уже не напугаешь. А Киллиан лишен вечной жизни вполне заслуженно, не сомневайся в этом, — Питер отворачивается от Призрака и, наклонившись к Киллиану, срывает с его шеи амулет Феликса, пачкая при этом руки кровью, морщится от ее острого сладковатого запаха и бросает амулет прежнему хозяину. — Что-то неважно выглядит наш Капитан… Феликс, убери его отсюда… Оттащите его к темному порталу и бросьте его туда, пока он не испустил здесь дух. Думаю, Тени вполне по силам затащить его в темный портал…

— Боюсь, что при такой кровопотере он умрет быстрее, чем мы донесем его к порталу, — Феликс все еще шокирован произошедшим, а Питер замечает в его светлых волосах запекшуюся кровь — вот и ответ на вопрос: как амулет оказался у пирата?

— Ты прав, — Питер равнодушно смотрит, как Капитан Джонс заваливается набок, — может и не дожить… А я не хочу снова почувствовать запах смерти в Неверлэнде.

Он наклоняется к Киллиану и делает легкое движение рукой, запечатывая магией обрезанные сосуды и артерии, чтобы остановить кровопотерю.

— Прощай, Киллиан Джонс, — Питер холодно улыбается, глядя в замутненные глаза Капитана Джонса, и это последнее, что видит Киллиан перед тем, как проваливается в темноту, теряя сознание. Пэн выпрямляется и задумчиво рассматривает тело Джонса, лежащее в луже темной крови, к которой уже принюхиваются волки. — Мне кажется, что он потерял слишком много крови… Я переброшу его к темному порталу, но остальное на вас. Не хочу в этом ни участвовать, ни видеть, — Питер щелкает пальцами, и тело Киллиана исчезает, чтобы материализоваться перед завесой темного портала, а вместе с телом исчезает и лужа крови, которая так привлекает волков. — И дай мне знать, когда закончите, чтобы я закрыл портал… наконец-то. — Питер еще некоторое время смотрит на то место, где еще недавно лежал Киллиан. — Я буду ждать тебя на балконе. Приходи сам. Я не буду связываться с Тенью — не хочу ничего даже чувствовать. Поторопитесь, Феликс. Времени маловато…

Питер так и не оборачивается к Феликсу, разговаривая с ним. Он не оборачивается и тогда, когда медленно поднимается по лестнице. И Феликсу почему-то кажется, что Питер не хочет, чтобы все увидели боль в его глазах. Темное сердце тоже должно чувствовать. Потому что у самого Феликса, от осознания произошедшего, сжимается его мертвое сердце. Их жесткая игра окончена, Киллиан Джонс проиграл, а они победили. Но у победы слишком страшная цена, и Феликс не чувствует себя победителем. Потому что все неправильно. Потому что не должно было закончиться так. И даже если ничего уже нельзя исправить, то нужно хотя бы попытаться спасти…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой части меня вдохновляли сразу три арта Anstay:
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/2/9/3029340/82809231.jpg
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/2/9/3029340/82809236.jpg
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/2/9/3029340/82809241.jpg
> 
> И треки использованные в этой части:
> 
> Chris Daughtry - What Have We Become: https://music.yandex.ru/album/496793/track/952623
> 
> Crossfade - Killing Me Inside: https://music.yandex.ru/album/432874/track/3862003
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1008


	24. И все вернется на круги своя...

Феликс знал — он может помочь Киллиану Джонсу, но чувствовал, что времени у него действительно маловато. Мертвенная бледность Киллиана от большой кровопотери и то, что он потерял сознание, не предвещали ничего хорошего. И Феликс торопился к темному переходу в другие миры, потому что Джонс должен оказаться в портале до того или сразу, как только умрет. Только в этом случае у него будет шанс выжить. Шанс, конечно, ничтожный. Потому что с Киллианом не будет Уайза, чтобы помочь найти ему тот мир, где Киллиана Джонса смогут вернуть к жизни. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что принадлежащий Джонсу темный портал должен помочь своему хозяину, а Феликс обязан попытаться спасти Киллиана, как когда-то Киллиан спас его…

**Paper Route — Dance On Our Graves**

В один из дней почти сразу после того, как Питер вернулся в Неверлэнд, но уже несколько дней не появлялся, Феликс вспомнил, что хотел посмотреть всю историю злополучного кортика, с которого и начались все их беды и неприятности. Он хотел понять — что такого ценного было в этой вещице, что Киллиан буквально выискивал кортик в других мирах, спелся с Темным Магом Листерии и готов был пожертвовать Хранителем снов, чтобы заполучить артефакт обратно. Феликс подозревал, что вещица может обладать магическими свойствами. Возможно, что это могла быть и темная магия, учитывая последнего хозяина кортика. Теперь после всего, что произошло в Неверлэнде, Феликс опасался, что может что-то пойти не так, и «сеанс истории кортика» может отразиться на нынешнем, и без того безрадостном, состоянии Неверленда, если не обезопасить остров. Безопасных мест на острове было два: балкон в замке Питера и Пещера Забвения, где был захоронен Уайз. Только там магия Питера Пэна не действовала, и это давало надежду, что и любая другая тоже не будет действовать. Первый вариант Феликс исключил сразу, потому что балкон — это было убежище Питера, а вот пещера — это было место, где Питер Пэн никогда не появлялся, потому что на дух не переносил запах смерти, с которым у Хранителя были связаны самые жуткие воспоминания. И пещера иногда служила убежищем Феликсу.

Захватив свой волшебный фонарь и кортик, Феликс укрылся в Пещере Забвения. Он приходил сюда довольно часто, чтобы навестить Уайза. Вот и сейчас Феликс, первым делом, подошел к стене, где в одной из выемок лежало тельце ворона. Время в Неверлэнде не имело власти даже над мертвыми — Уайз больше походил на спящего, чем на умершего, потому что никаких признаков тлена не было. Феликс не чувствовал даже запаха, который так пугал Питера. И казалось, что сейчас Уайз встрепенется, расправит крылья и откроет свои умные красные глаза-бусины. Но страшная рана с правой стороны и перья бурого цвета не оставляли никакой надежды. Иногда Феликс разговаривал с Уайзом, сжимая в руке белоснежные перья неповрежденного крыла, рассказывал о том, что происходит в Неверлэнде, о своих сомнениях, бывало — просил совета. И казалось, что Уайз ему отвечал. Феликс чувствовал это.

— Привет, дружище, — Феликс пожал белое крыло ворона, словно здоровался с ним. — Как ты тут? У нас тоже вроде неплохо. Питер снова с нами. Ты был прав, Неверлэнд нашел способ, как вернуть своего Хранителя. Вот только Питер не хочет ничего рассказывать, а мне кажется, что с ним что-то произошло… Видел бы ты его глаза… В них пусто и холодно… Как и в самом Неверлэнде… Меня пугают эти перемены. И его снова нет уже несколько дней. Чертов Киллиан! Я не говорил тебе, что он тоже вернулся? Да, пират тоже здесь. Питер утопил его корабль вместе с командой, но оставил Киллиану темный портал, чтобы он ушел туда. А он не уходит… И сначала я думал, что Джонс вернулся из-за темного портала или из-за кортика. Но нет, ему снова нужен Питер. И я не могу понять — зачем? Если ему нужен кортик, то он у меня… Он говорил, что любит Питера. И я уверен, что и Питер что-то к нему испытывал… Но теперь… ненавидит его… Кстати, о кортике. Помнишь, мы с тобой смотрели немного его историю, тот самый договор Киллиана с Темным Магом? Теперь я хочу посмотреть все до конца и понять, что в этой вещице есть такого важного для Киллиана. Ты не против, Уайз? Составишь компанию?

Как именно началась история кортика Феликс знал, потому что так и не смог забыть, как с ужасом смотрел на торчащую в собственной груди золотую рукоять со зловеще красным сверкающим в ней рубином… Свою, в общем-то, недолгую, но впечатляющую историю кортик показывал задом наперед. Феликс снова увидел встречу Киллиана с Темным Магом, много раз видел себя самого — Цепного Пса Верховного Темного Мага Листерии. Неизменно всегда весь в черном, затянутый в кожаные латы и тяжелый черный плащ, наброшенный на плечи… Все это контрастировало с его светлыми волосами и подчеркивало бледную, почти белую кожу лица. Только один его вид мог испугать кого угодно, а звериные желтые глаза, не выражающие никаких эмоций, и вовсе наводили ужас. Он был частым посетителем черного кабинета своего прежнего хозяина, от которого получал жестокие, кровожадные приказы. Феликса даже передернуло от воспоминаний о том, что он делал, руководствуясь этими приказами. И здесь же, в этом самом кабинете, Темный Маг попросил Феликса об одолжении взамен на свободу, которое и привело его в Неверлэнд. Он узнал, что Маг получил кортик от Целителя, которого привел к умирающему Феликсу Уайз. Целитель же нашел вещицу недалеко от того места, где лежал Феликс. Как ни старался Целитель выходить умирающего Странника, у него ничего не получалось, чтобы вернуть в его сердце жизнь. Но у Целителя был брат, обладающий магией, пусть темной, которая так и не оживила сердце Феликса, но вернула ему жизнь. Вот именно поэтому он и был тогда так предан Темному Магу. Это была его благодарность.

Феликс, затаив дыхание смотрел историю, что рассказывал ему кортик, и ждал момента, который плохо запомнил, потому что тогда сознание ускользало от него, а сам он проваливался в пугающую темноту. Кортик показывал все задом наперед. Поэтому сначала Феликс увидел дрожание в темноте, а затем темнота стала полупрозрачной, и он увидел, как Киллиан резал эту полупрозрачность кортиком, как его черты лица приобретали жесткость, как вывалился из рукояти красный рубин и упал к ногам Киллиана. Он видел, как Лиам Джонс стоял перед порталом на коленях, видел пустоту в глазах Киллиана, когда он удерживал одной рукой, пытающегося вырваться брата, а другой — кортик, который перед этим вогнал в его сердце. Феликс наблюдал, как Киллиан вырывал кортик из рук брата, а тот сыпал на него проклятия. Он видел, как Уайз, вцепившись когтями в руку, изо всех сил тащил его самого, умирающего и почти бездыханного, в темный портал. Видел боль и отчаянье в глазах Киллиана, когда он выпускал его тело из своих объятий и передавал в лапы ворона. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от Киллиана, который, сидя на полу перед порталом, обнимал его и, прижимая к себе, шептал, что любит, кричал, чтобы Феликс не смел его бросать… Он видел, растерянность в глазах Киллиана, когда он подхватил его, оседающего на пол…

Феликс знал, что дальше ему покажет кортик, и не хотел снова переживать тот ужас, который долгое время, пока он не встретил Хранителя снов, преследовал его по ночам. Он быстро задул пламя в фонаре, картинка исчезла, а пещера погрузилась в сумеречную серость. И уже сидя в полутьме, Феликс вспомнил, что тогда тоже любил Киллиана… Безумно любил… Но не успел ему об этом сказать, и не услышал признание Киллиана. А теперь знал, что его любовь была взаимна… Может, для Киллиана этот кортик значил так много, потому что в нем была жизнь и любовь Феликса? Может, Килииан думал, что так он сможет разыскать Феликса в других мирах и вернуть ему то, что отнял Лиам? Чем больше Феликс думал об этом, тем картина становилась яснее: кортик, вонзенный в его сердце Лиамом, забрал любовь и жизнь. В тот момент открылся темный портал. Потом в кортике оказалась жизнь темного мага, убитого тоже Лиамом… Киллиан не просто так попросил своего ворона затащить умирающего Феликса в портал, а потом вырывал кортик из рук своего брата. Феликс вспомнил, что Киллиан изучал темные миры и переходы в них. Значит, Киллиан знал, что делает, когда убивал собственного брата перед темным порталом… Феликс вспомнил, как когда-то Киллиан рассказывал ему свою теорию про «ключи» от порталов, и что он мог бы создать такой «ключ», если бы знал активирующее заклятие. Видимо, темный маг «оживил» кортик, а нужные «компоненты» — жизнь и любовь из сердца Феликса открыли в ту ночь переход в темные миры. А Киллиану нужен был «ключ», чтобы закрыть портал и спасти умирающего Феликса. И для этого в «ключе» нужны были другие исходные — жизнь и жестокость темного сердца. А еще Киллиан говорил, что темный портал обязательно забирает в жертву что-то у того, кто закрывает его… Получается, что жизнь темного мага и жестокость, которую забрал Киллиан Джонс из черного сердца своего брата, закрыли в ту ночь портал… Кортик — это «ключ», закрывающий темные порталы. Получается, что Киллиан спас тогда Феликса, пожертвовав при этом своим братом и своей способностью… любить? Вот зачем Киллиану нужен был Хранитель снов со своим сердцем. Он хотел снова научиться любить, потому что утратил это чувство, спасая Феликса. Вот что Киллиану Джонсу пообещал Темный Маг… Но Киллиан говорил Питеру, что любит его, и Феликс чувствовал — он говорил правду… А значит, любовь в сердце Киллиана вернул Хранитель снов. Питер тоже любил Киллиана… Черт! Черт! Черт!!! Но это в любом случае не отменяло того факта, что Киллиан спас Феликсу жизнь, многим при этом пожертвовав…

**Paper Route — Waiting For The Final Leaf To Fall**

Теперь, когда Киллиан Джонс умирал, получив от Хранителя снов серьезное ранение, Феликс чувствовал, что просто обязан был спасти его… Ну, он хотя бы попытался. И очень надеялся, что сделал все правильно, когда сообщал Питеру о выполненном поручении.

— Он был жив? — Питер сидел прямо на полу, опираясь спиной на мраморное ограждение балкона, и смотрел на Феликса ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Он так и не пришел в сознание, — Феликс пытался рассмотреть в глазах Пэна хотя бы сожаление, но видел только пустоту и безразличие. — Пульс прощупывался, но был очень слабым. Боюсь, он может не выжить на границе миров.

— Мне все равно, — Питер поднялся и деловито отряхнул штаны. — Закрою портал, и дело с концом.

— Мне жаль, что все так случилось, Питер. Я хотел тебе кое-что рассказать сегодня, но Киллиан опередил меня. Прости, что амулет оказался у него — все произошло слишком неожиданно… Послушай…

Феликс не собирался рассказывать Питеру о своей встрече с Киллианом, когда пират подкараулил его недалеко от замка и ударил по голове, надеясь оглушить. У Капитана было достаточно времени, чтобы проследить за Феликсом и кое-что понять. Но удар оказался слабоватым и лишь слегка рассек кожу на голове, а вот крови было достаточно. На самом деле, в нападении не было никакого смысла, потому что Феликс сам отдал бы Киллиану амулет, после того как узнал историю кортика. Вот именно об этом Феликс и хотел рассказать Питеру. Хотел признаться, что знал когда-то Киллиана, что любил его, что почти умер, но Киллиан спас его, жертвуя кортику своего брата и свою любовь вероятно тоже… Темный портал обязательно забирает что-то в жертву у того, кто закрывает его. Если бы он успел рассказать это раньше, то, возможно, ничего бы и не произошло… Феликс не сомневался в том, что Киллиан любил Питера и не сделал бы ему ничего дурного. А вот поговорить этим двоим действительно было необходимо. Хоть Питер и говорил, что никогда не любил Киллиана, Феликс был уверен в обратном, и не понимал — почему Питер так жесток? Феликс, конечно, поддерживал их игру, целью которой было заставить Джонса убраться с острова. Но эта игра Питера Пэна была слишком жестокой… Для всех… Что же случилось с Питером? Почему он превратился в… демона с темными, холодными глазами?

— Все что ты хотел мне рассказать, Феликс, отложим до следующего раза, — Питер сделал упреждающий жест, означающий, чтобы Феликс замолчал. — У меня нет ни настроения, ни времени что-то сейчас слушать. Я не рассчитывал сегодня так долго задерживаться, хотел просто предупредить тебя, что меня не будет довольно долго, но Джонс сломал мне все планы… И сейчас у меня только одно желание — закрыть темный портал и вернуться в свою реальность.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь закрыть портал?

— А ты сомневаешься во мне? — левая бровь взметнулась вверх, выражая удивление Питера.

— Нет, Питер, в тебе я никогда не сомневаюсь. Но ты никогда раньше не делал этого, — Феликс достал из-под полы плаща кортик и протянул Питеру. — И если что-то пойдет не так, то вот — это тебе поможет… Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю, просто поверь мне. Возьми, мне будет спокойнее.

— Хорошо, Феликс, — Питер вздохнул и взял протянутый ему кортик. — Но это только для твоего спокойствия… — Пэн подмигнул Феликсу и растворился в воздухе.

Питер Пэн давненько не приходил к темному порталу — в этом не было нужды с тех пор, как Капитан Джонс лишился «Веселого Роджера». Теперь, когда такая необходимость появилась, Питер снова стоял перед мерцающей темной поверхностью и не видел в ней своего отражения — портал больше не отторгал его. Конечно, для его темного сердца Тьма всегда готова распахнуть свои объятия… Питер протянул к порталу руку и почувствовал за дрожащей завесой Киллиана Джонса. Это чувство было слабым и с каждой минутой ослабевало еще больше. Ощущение умирающей плоти было настолько неприятным, что Питер одернул руку и брезгливо поморщился. Он отступил на пару шагов, чтобы не чувствовать Киллиана и, вытянув руку перед собой, повернул ладонь против часовой стрелки. По темной поверхности пробежала сильная рябь, но портал не закрылся. Неудача первой попытки не огорчила Пэна, потому что раньше ему никогда не приходилось закрывать такие порталы, но неприятно ударила по его самолюбию.

«Попробуй еще раз, Питер, — Пэн вздрогнул, когда Призрак ткнулся носом в его ладонь. — Сосредоточься. У тебя достаточно сил, чтобы закрыть его. И Феликс сказал, что чем быстрее портал окажется закрытым, тем у Киллиана будет больше шансов выжить…»

— Откуда Феликс это знает? — Питер недоверчиво смотрел в зеленые глаза белого волка.

«Сказал, что когда-то сам проходил через такое… — Призрак махнул в сторону портала мохнатой головой. — Я не стал уточнять, но отчего-то верю ему… Поторопись, Питер. Дай Киллиану шанс».

Дать Киллиану шанс… Какой шанс может быть у человека, лишенного снов и вечной жизни? Жалел ли Питер о том, что совершил? Может самую малость. Потому что его сердце, заполненное тьмой, было уверено, что Джонс получил по заслугам. И только где-то в самой глубине, окруженная со всех сторон темнотой, пульсировала крошечная точка сомнения… Питер сосредоточился и снова, протянув руку к порталу, сделал ладонью закрывающий жест. Мерцающая поверхность в этот раз поддалась и закрутилась серебряной спиралью, повторяя жест Питера. Спираль скручивалась все туже и туже вокруг своего центра, а потом резко развернулась и поверхность стала абсолютно черной. Питер завороженно наблюдал, как закрывался портал, и не сразу понял, что смотрит на собственное отражение в зеркальной поверхности.

**The Rasmus — Save Me Once Again**

Он не один… Киллиан стоит напротив… Лицо Питера перекошено от ненависти. У Киллиана в глазах отчаянье…

— Я не уйду, потому что люблю тебя! И я знаю, что ты любишь меня тоже!

Портал напоминает Питеру о том самом дне, когда они оба вернулись в Неверлэнд. Когда Питер лишил Киллиана корабля и команды. Когда заставил Капитана стоять на коленях…

— Я умоляю тебя, Питер! Ты вырываешь мне сердце!

Тогда Питер не оставил никаких надежд Киллиану и велел ему покинуть Неверлэнд навсегда…

— А если я не хочу уходить, если я хочу остаться здесь? Если я хочу остаться с тобой и стать пленником Неверлэнда?

Питер не может оторвать взгляда от черной поверхности портала… Тогда ему казалось, что он поступает правильно по отношению к Киллиану, а теперь он чувствует, что крошечная точечка сомнения в его сердце начинает расти…

Киллиан стоит за Питером и шепчет ему в затылок, не спуская настороженных глаз с взбешенного Феликса.

— Поверь мне, Питер. Все совсем не так. И я обязательно расскажу тебе обо всем.

Это момент перед тем как они оба окажутся в темном портале. Питер замечает то, что тогда не мог видеть — страх в глазах Киллиана… И он понимает, что Киллиан боится не Феликса. Киллиан боится за него. Настолько, что у него дрожат пальцы рук…

Картинки сменяются одна за другой. И сейчас портал напоминает Питеру об их с Киллианом уединенных вечерах на утесе…

Они сидят совсем близко, соприкасаясь плечами, смотрят на бескрайний океан и наблюдают, как Неверлэнд окутывают сумерки… Киллиан частенько рассказывал в такие моменты о забавных случаях из своей пиратской жизни, а Питер заливисто смеялся… У Киллиана искрящиеся глаза, красивая улыбка и смех с хрипотцой… Им было весело друг с другом…

Они лежат рядом, соприкасаясь головами, и смотрят, как в высоком ночном небе Неверлэнда загораются звезды… Киллиан рассказывал Питеру о каждой яркой точке на темном небосводе и о том, как можно плыть, ориентируясь по звездам. Он даже как-то пытался объяснить Питеру, как составить навигационную карту по звездам. Питер смеялся и говорил, что ему незачем этим забивать голову, потому что у него есть свой личный Капитан. Они могли болтать обо всем на свете или просто молчать… Неважно. Им было интересно друг с другом…

Они сидят обнявшись… Питеру всегда было спокойно и уютно в надежных объятиях Киллиана. Питер помнит те ощущения, когда сильные руки обнимали его, и помнит теплое дыхание на своей макушке, от которого было всегда щекотно, и по телу прокатывалась волна мурашек… Он помнит, как при этом каждый раз передергивал плечами, а Киллиан целовал его в макушку… Он улыбался и запрокидывал голову Киллиану на плечо, подставляя для поцелуев шею. И когда получал свою порцию торопливых обжигающих поцелуев, закрывал глаза и стонал от удовольствия, закусив губу. И тогда Киллиан осторожно целовал его в уголок губ, словно спрашивал разрешения для совсем других поцелуев… И получал его. Они были счастливы…

Они целуются… Питер помнит, как вначале Киллиан целовал его нежно, трепетно, мягко — словно боялся спугнуть, будто хотел приручить. И Питеру нравились эти робкие, несмелые шаги к сближению, к которому они оба стремились… Но с каждым разом поцелуи становились все настойчивее и жарче. Они задыхались в этих поцелуях, но им все равно было мало… Питер помнит все те горячие, тягучие, жадные поцелуи, которые сводили с ума их обоих, от которых их трясло от возбуждения и желания… Питер помнит, как с его губ срывались непроизвольные стоны, и его выгибало в сильных руках Киллиана, дрожащих от возбуждения. Киллиану хотелось большего, но он никогда не пытался перейти черту… Потому что Питер был не готов, потому что был не уверен, потому что страшился. А Киллиан терпеливо ждал, когда Питер откроется до конца. Сдерживал свое дикое желание, которое каждый раз Питер видел в его замутненном возбуждением взгляде, и ждал… Киллиан никогда бы не взял его силой… Никогда…

Но это случилось в другой реальности — в их настоящей реальности, о которой Киллиан… ничего не знал… Господи! В той реальности был не его Киллиан… Питер запутался. Крошечная точка сомнения в сердце Питера пульсирует, заполняя болью сердце… Поздно. Уже ничего не исправишь. Зачем портал напоминает ему о том, как он… как они были счастливы? Это похоже на агонию… Это причиняет невыносимую боль даже его темному сердцу… Он сам виноват в том, что все разрушил. Он больше не может смотреть на счастливого себя. Он выхватывает кортик и вонзает его в грудь своему смеющемуся отражению… прямо в сердце. Кортик дрожит в его руке, а рукоять так сильно обжигает ладонь, что Питер непроизвольно одергивает руку, оставляя кортик в полотне портала, и отступает назад.  
Портал упорно сопротивляется и напоминает Питеру о ночи, когда он сам первый раз поцеловал Киллиана, потому что… любил его. Питер тогда сомневался в правильности таких отношений и избегал Киллиана, но когда снова увидел его, то не смог сопротивляться тому, что чувствовал… Он любил Киллиана Джонса.

Питер обессилено опускается на колени перед порталом, осознавая, что он натворил — это не незнакомец из настоящей реальности убил его любовь, Питер сам убил ее в этой реальности… собственной рукой. Он должен был дать шанс Киллиану. Нет. Себе в первую очередь. И, может быть, его темное сердце снова бы научилось любить… Можно попытаться все исправить — вернуть своего Киллиана из темного портала или самому уйти во Тьму, чтобы быть рядом с тем, кого любил… Питер знает, что Киллиан, который сейчас улыбается ему с темной поверхности портала, не уходил из Неверлэнда, потому что любит его… Даже несмотря на его темное, холодное сердце, в котором нет любви…

— Я скучаю, Питер. Я безумно по тебе скучаю… Я люблю тебя…

**The Rasmus — Guilty**

Это было последней каплей, и Питер не выдержал. Он вскочил и решительно направился к манящей его зеркальной поверхности, чтобы уйти к тому, в ком нуждался сейчас больше всего… Но у самой границы портала его перехватили сильные руки, удерживая от последнего шага.

— Пусти меня, Феликс! — Питер пытался вырваться, но Феликс не отпускал, лишь сильнее прижимая его к себе. — Пусти, слышишь!

— Это опасно, Питер! — Феликс развернулся спиной к порталу, перекрывая Питеру путь, и ослабил хватку. — Портал закрывается и может схлопнуться в любой момент… И ты можешь погибнуть, если не успеешь перейти!

— Мне плевать! — Питеру все же удалось вырваться, и он со злостью ударил Феликса в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть его. — Пусти меня, слышишь! Я хочу быть там! С ним!

— Послушай меня, Питер! — даже если бы Питер применил сейчас против него свою магию, Феликсу было бы все равно. Он схватил Питера за плечи и сильно встряхнул. — Послушай! Ты ничем ему не поможешь, если погибнешь! И даже если тебе удастся перейти, ты все равно будешь там бессилен. А сейчас ты можешь дать ему шанс выжить. Помоги ему, Питер!

— Как?.. — Питер поднял голову и посмотрел Феликсу в глаза. — Что я должен сделать?

— Если хочешь помочь ему, закрой портал как можно быстрее, чтобы открытый переход не забирал его силы.

— Я чувствовал, что он умирает там… — Питер смотрел Феликсу за спину — картинка становилась все более размытой, но там Киллиан снова улыбался ему.

— Даже если он умрет, Питер, у него все равно будет шанс вернуться к жизни в другом мире. Поверь мне, — Феликс бросил взгляд за спину. — Черт! Слишком медленно закрывается. Питер, ты сможешь закрыть портал быстрее, если воспользуешься кортиком и рассечешь полотно портала. Но я хочу предупредить тебя, портал всегда забирает что-то у того, кто закрывает его. Я не знаю, что придется принести в жертву тебе, но если ты готов…

— Я готов, Феликс.

Питер старался не смотреть в глаза Киллиану, который улыбался ему с темной поверхности портала. Он осторожно взялся за рукоять кортика, которая больше не обжигала ладонь, и когда уже был готов полоснуть и вспороть задрожавшую поверхность, не удержался и в последний раз посмотрел на отражение Киллиана.

— Я не могу, Феликс. Я потеряю его навсегда. Не могу…

Услышав отчаяние, сквозившее в голосе Пэна, Феликс испугался, что Питер снова попытается уйти в портал. Он знал, что рискует, когда обнял Питера одной рукой, прижимая как можно сильнее к себе, а другой обхватил рукоять кортика, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Питера, потому что был уверен, что портал заберет свою жертву и у него тоже. Вот только забирать у него было особо нечего. Что можно было забрать из мертвого сердца? Если только иллюзию жизни…

— Давай вместе, — Феликс сильнее сжал рукоять кортика и попытался сдвинуть лезвие, воткнутое в поверхность портала, но почувствовал сопротивление Питера. — Не смотри на него, Питер. Это ненастоящий Киллиан. Настоящий обязательно вернется к тебе, если действительно любит. Закрой глаза, Питер. Отпусти его.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Феликс… — прошептал Питер и закрыл глаза, все же доверившись Феликсу.

— Когда-нибудь, ты скажешь мне спасибо, — выдохнул ему на ухо Феликс почувствовал, что Питер больше не сопротивляется, и сделал рукой движение вниз, медленно вспарывая кортиком беспокойно дрожащую поверхность.

Он чувствовал, что что-то происходило в его мертвом сердце, только не мог понять, что именно. Поэтому, когда снова воткнул кортик в полотно портала, прошептал Питеру на ухо:

— Если со мной что-то случиться, похорони меня рядом с Уайзом, — и быстрым движением, сильнее сжимая ладонь Питера с зажатым в ней кортиком, полосонул портал еще раз и еще раз.

Из порезов на поверхности, ставшей абсолютно черной и непроницаемой, ударили лучи ослепляющего света, заставив отступить от портала. Но это их не спасло, когда в следующее мгновение раздавшийся взрыв откинул их на приличное расстояние, обжигая жутким холодом.

Питер очнулся оттого, что почувствовал на левой щеке что-то горячее и шершавое, как наждачная бумага, а по лицу стекали капли холодной воды. Он открыл глаза. Дождь… Впервые в Неверлэнде шел дождь. Питер вспомнил, что произошло, и сердце сжалось и заполнилось… болью и сожалением. В нем больше не было темноты и холода. Тьма ушла из его сердца, оставив где-то в самой глубине крошечную темную точку, как напоминание о себе, словно отметила его, чтобы узнать при следующей встрече. Портал забрал себе в жертву то, что было в сердце Питера в тот момент, когда они с Феликсом закрывали портал… Феликс! Питер приподнял голову и столкнулся взглядом с Призраком, который сидел прямо перед ним, свесив язык набок.

«Слава богу, ты пришел в себя! Черт! Взрыв был довольно неожиданным… И вас не слабо отшвырнуло… Ты как?» — волк подошел к Питеру и лизнул его в щеку. Шершавое и горячее…

— Вроде нормально… — Пэн прислушался к себе, но ничего, что могло бы насторожить, не почувствовал.

«Я никогда не видел, чтобы темные порталы закрывались вот так… Тебе достался какой-то эксклюзивный вариант. Но вы справились, а у нас снова сюрприз», — Призрак махнул мохнатой головой в сторону.

Питер привстал и посмотрел туда, куда указывал белый волк — темного портала больше не было. Но он не исчез бесследно, Тьма оставила Питеру его портал, в который он не ушел тогда, когда у него был выбор на границе миров. Тогда он решил вернуться в Неверлэнд. А теперь он получил еще один щедрый подарок от Её Величества Тьмы… Или все же искушение? На прощание? Или как напоминание? С этим Питер разберется позже, а пока…

— Где Феликс? — Питер присел и осмотрелся.

**Chris Daughtry — What About Now**

Феликс лежал неподалеку за его спиной. Неподвижно, уткнувшись лицом в песок, как тогда, когда Киллиан ранил его. Питеру казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и он увидит, как из-под тела начнет растекаться темная кровь, моментально впитываясь в песок. Он подхватился и, подлетев за считаные секунды, упал на колени рядом с телом Феликса. Питер осторожно потряс Феликса за плечо, но никакой реакции не последовало. Пэн неожиданно вспомнил слова Феликса: «Если со мной что-то случиться, похорони меня рядом с Уайзом». Черт! Феликс знал, что может погибнуть, но все равно помог Питеру справиться с темным порталом. Пэн осторожно перевернул друга и задохнулся, увидев его слишком бледное лицо. Крупные капли дождя падали Феликсу на лицо, но он никак не реагировал. Питер пытался нащупать пульс сначала на руке, потом на шее, но безуспешно — пульса не было. Пэн дрожащими пальцами попытался справиться со шнуровкой рубашки Феликса, но намокший узел не поддавался. Магия тоже ему не могла помочь, она была слишком слабой. Возможно, темный портал забрал ее у Пэна, а может просто Питер истратил все силы, пока закрывал переход в другие миры. И тогда он рванул намокшую ткань рубашки Феликса, обнажая его грудь, к которой припал ухом, пытаясь расслышать удары сердца. Но как бы Пэн не старался расслышать хотя бы слабые удары, он не слышал ничего — только тишину. Сердце Феликса было мертво… Еще одну потерю Питер не вынесет… Он приподнял Феликса и потянул на себя, обхватывая руками его тело и прижимая к себе. Он укачивал его как ребенка, гладил по голове, запутываясь пальцами в его светлых кудрях, и просил… Нет, умолял не оставлять его одного, не бросать в этом безрадостном мире. Он целовал Феликса в бледную щеку и в висок, сдерживая рвущиеся из груди рыдания. Уложив голову Феликса себе на колени, Питер долго смотрел на его красивое, но страшно бледное лицо. Он осторожно гладил кончиками пальцев лоб, невесомо скользил по щеке, осторожно касался губ… Феликс был похож на ангела, даже шрам ни сколько ни уродовал утонченные черты его лица… Он и был, по сути, Ангелом-хранителем Питера Пэна и его верным помощником. Нет, он был лучшим другом в этой реальности. Любимым другом…

— Я люблю тебя, Феликс, — Питер наклонился и поцеловал Феликса в бледные губы. — Спасибо, что когда-то решил остаться со мной. Спасибо, что присматривал за Неверлэндом. Спасибо, что помогал мне все время. Спасибо, что просто был… Мне будет тебя не хватать…

Дождь усилился, и струйки воды стекали по лицу Питера Пэна, смешиваясь с его слезами. Питер не замечал, что плачет, смотрел на серые волны беспокойного океана, что-то еще говорил Феликсу и гладил его мокрые от дождя волосы. Он знал, что должен перенести Феликса в Пещеру Забвения, но оттягивал этот момент. Ему казалось, что Феликс просто уснул, потому что Питер не ощущал запаха смерти, как это было раньше… Может, во всем был виноват дождь?

— Ты плачешь?

Питер замер, не веря своим ушам. Он оторвал взгляд от океана и посмотрел на Феликса, в голубовато-зеленых глазах с прожилками плавящейся зелени которого застыло недоумение.

— Нет, это просто дождь… — Питер смахнул со щек мокрые дорожки и улыбнулся.

— Да? — Феликс протянул руку, коснулся мокрой щеки Питера пальцами и лизнул их, пробуя на вкус. — Какой соленый дождь…

— Ну, мы же посреди соленого океана… — Питер улыбнулся и порывисто сгреб Феликса в охапку. — Господи! Я думал, что ты умер…

— Нет, Питер, я наконец-то ожил… Чувствую сейчас себя живым, как никогда.

Феликс говорил Питеру правду, потому что за очень долгое время уже почти смирился со своим мертвым сердцем, а теперь чувствовал в своей груди ритмично бьющееся сердце, наполненное жизнью и… любовью. Он опасался, что темный портал заберет его мнимую жизнь. Но, видимо, портал забирал то, что на тот момент находилось в сердце. Поэтому мертвое сердце Феликса принесло в жертву сковывавшие его пустоту и холод и снова ожило. А любовь… Любовь вернул Питер своим поцелуем.

— А вообще, стоило умереть ради того, чтобы услышать, что ты любишь меня, — Феликс подтянулся, присел рядом с Питером и толкнул его плечом.

— Люблю, — Питер кивнул и улыбнулся. — Но не обольщайся. Любовь многолика, Феликс, и многогранна. И это не только влюбленность, привязанность… Любовь — это еще и дружба, верность…

— Я уже давно понял, что ловить мне нечего, — Феликс вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся. — Какой сегодня выдался денек, насыщенный событиями… Ты вроде хотел уйти пораньше, а тут столько всего навалилось. Что там с порталом? — Феликс обернулся и застыл в недоумении. — Это еще что за хрень?..

— Это не хрень. Это мой портал… — Питер обернулся и тоже замер в растерянности, — в мою другую реальность…

Они оба не отражались в светлой серебристой поверхности… Они оба могли уйти из Неверлэнда прямо сейчас.

— Меня долго не будет, Феликс, — Питер перевел взгляд на Феликса. — Пообещай мне, что когда я вернусь, ты будешь меня ждать и никуда не уйдешь из Неверлэнда.

— Обещаю, — в глазах Феликса не промелькнуло даже тени сомнения. — Я никуда не уйду и дождусь тебя, даже если тебя не будет целую вечность… Тебе пора? — Питер кивнул головой. — Не волнуйся, Питер, здесь все будет в порядке.

Питеру действительно было пора уходить, потому что Робби Кэй улетал дневным рейсом в Лондон. Он снял с запястий браслеты, которые удерживали его в Неверлэнде, сказал Феликсу: «Увидимся» и ожидая, когда размоется окружающая его реальность, увидел в сером дождливом небе Неверлэнда черные мазки с ярко светящимися… звездами. И уже проваливаясь в хорошо знакомую ему бездну, которая вернет его в настоящую реальность, Питер подумал, что это хороший знак.

Дождь, который усилился и превратился в ливень, потоками воды смывал удручающую серость острова и возвращал прежний сказочный вид Неверлэнду, которому многое пришлось пережить. Неверлэнд потерял своего Питера Пэна, но нашел путь к сердцу своего Хранителя, попавшего во Тьму. Он нашел Питера в другой реальности и выбрал жестокий способ его возвращения, но оказавшийся единственно возможным. Но вместе с Питером в мир, где рождаются новые сны, пришла и сама Тьма, поселившаяся в его сердце. И Неверлэнд снова нашел способ, как избавить сердце Питера от нее. Но пришлось пожертвовать тем, кто был очень дорог Питеру. И Феликс теперь уже не пленник Неверлэнда — парень заслужил свою свободу, потому что только благодаря ему Питер снова не оказался в темном портале… Хитрая, хорошо продуманная, жестокая игра. Но эта игра стоила свеч, у Неверлэнда снова есть Хранитель снов, а Тьма ушла из сердца Питера Пэна туда, где ей и положено быть. И в Неверлэнде со временем обязательно все вернется на круги своя…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Paper Route - Dance On Our Graves: https://music.yandex.ru/album/261/track/2592
> 
> Paper Route - Waiting For The Final Leaf To Fall: http://mp3.startupdj.ru/track/82666361_178464318
> 
> The Rasmus - Save Me Once Again: http://mp3.startupdj.ru/track/43486508_187366099
> 
> The Rasmus - Guilty: http://mp3.startupdj.ru/track/65498139_89478683
> 
> Chris Daughtry - What About Now: http://mp3.startupdj.ru/track/10045584_172643144
> 
> Или плейлисты: http://mp3.startupdj.ru/playlist/1  
> https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1009
> 
> И иллюстрация одной из сцен от Цитрамон: http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/23/q2wh1m2qyxn7.jpg


	25. Затишье перед бурей

**Ashes Remain — Cry Out**

Это было, наверное, первое утро в жизни Робби Кэя, когда ему не хотелось не то чтобы вставать с постели, а даже открывать глаза. Хотелось зависнуть на границе между двумя реальностями, затеряться там на время, а может быть, даже и навсегда, чтобы не чувствовать тоскливой безысходности, поселившейся в душе. Робби думал, что самая страшная ночь в его жизни была несколько месяцев назад в далеком Лос-Анджелесе, когда он потерял себя в своей настоящей реальности, и до сегодняшней ночи не чувствовал себя живым. Его тогда словно заморозили, поселив в сердце холод, чтобы он не сошел с ума. Усыпили, чтобы однажды разбудить. А теперь, очнувшись от долгого сна, он понял, что для него оказалось намного страшнее потерять единственного человека в другой реальности… Нет, в обеих реальностях. Потому что сердце как Питера Пэна, так и Робби Кэя принадлежало одному человеку — Киллиану Джонсу… Тяжелая, изматывающая ночь, опустошившая душу и поселившая в сердце болезненные воспоминания, что теперь сжигали изнутри. Хотелось унять этот чертов огонь, обхватить себя руками, свернуться калачикам и протяжно завыть, чтобы выплеснуть эту боль из себя. Но Робби чувствовал, что это ему не поможет, потому что эмоции застыли в груди каким-то давящим «стеклянным шаром», который не дает ему нормально дышать. Уснуть бы и, оказавшись в темноте, не просыпаться целую вечность…

Но открыть глаза и встать все же пришлось, потому что сработавший в телефоне будильник довольно ритмичной и жизнерадостной музыкой напомнил Робби Кэю, что пора бы уже и проснуться, потому что через пару часов он с родителями должен выехать в аэропорт. События, случившиеся в Неверлэнде, никак не отменяли рейса в Лондон. Робби сел на кровати, свесив ноги, и ненадолго завис глазами на браслетах, с помощью которых теперь попадал в Неверлэнд, размышляя — стоит ли их брать с собой в Лондон? Найдет ли он в себе силы вернуться в ближайшее время в Неверлэнд? Правильных мыслей в голову не приходило. Вернее, мыслей не было никаких вообще — ни по этому поводу, ни по какому-либо другому, потому что мозг, видимо, еще не проснулся. Роб положил браслеты на тумбочку, решив, что подумает над этим позже — после утреннего освежающего душа, который поможет окончательно проснуться.

Теплые струи воды освежали, но проснуться не помогали, и Робби крутанул вентиль, делая воду прохладнее. Он наклонил голову, подставляя затылок под упругие струйки душа, и уперся ладонями в кафельную стену. Вода приятной прохладой стекала по волосам, шее, спине, торсу, смывая последние остатки сна, а Робби, закрыв глаза и слушая шум стекающей воды, снова ощущал себя под дождем… в Неверлэнде. Он поднял голову и подставил лицо под прохладные колючие струйки — ощущения только лишь усилились и породили в окончательно проснувшемся мозгу Робби Кэя слишком много вопросов. Но самый главный — успел ли он закрыть портал, чтобы дать Киллиану шанс? Он чувствовал, как жизнь уходила из Киллиана… Робби вспомнил то неприятное ощущение умирающей плоти и передернул плечами. Но если все же успел, то что будет там с Киллианом дальше? Сможет ли он выжить на границе миров? Феликс говорил, что у Капитана есть такой шанс. Вопрос — насколько этот шанс велик? А если Киллиан все же не сможет вернуться к жизни? Если он… Нет, думать о таком исходе нельзя. Нужно верить, что все будет хорошо, потому что в Неверлэнде все определяет вера. И он должен верить, что Киллиан будет жить, пусть даже в другом мире. Главное — он будет жить. А еще Феликс сказал, что Киллиан обязательно вернется, если любит… Любит ли после всего, что произошло? И вернется ли когда-нибудь? Питер готов ждать вечность, вот только Робби пока не готов вернуться в Неверлэнд. Теперь в Неверлэнде все будет не так, потому что там больше нет Киллиана, а, значит, и Питеру там делать нечего…

— Робби, милый, поторопись. Через час с небольшим нас будет ждать такси, а еще бы позавтракать не мешало…

Неожиданно раздавшийся настойчивый стук в закрытую дверь и голос мамы застали Роба врасплох и напугали до чертиков. Сколько же он вот так стоит под душем?

— Да, мам, я сейчас выйду, — Роб закрыл воду и потянулся за полотенцем.

— Жду тебя внизу, — судя по удаляющимся шагам, мама отошла от двери.

— Хорошо, мам, — Роб протер запотевшее зеркало, вглядываясь в свое отражение. — Я спущусь минут через десять.

— Омлет или яичница?

Есть совершенно не хотелось. Вернее, «стеклянный шар», застрявший в его груди, мешал даже дышать, а уж как пропихнуть в себя еду Робби и вовсе не представлял. Но он чувствовал, что мама ждет от него ответа. Он даже «увидел», как она смотрит на закрытую дверь, застыв в ожидании.

— Омлет, мам…

— Хорошо, я почему-то так и подумала, — Роб точно знал, что именно сейчас мама улыбается, голос всегда выдавал ее настроение. А еще по голосу ему показалось, что мама хотела сказать что-то еще — только бы она не заметила браслетов, лежащих на тумбочке… Робби даже затаил дыхание. Но дверь комнаты щелкнула замком, и он выдохнул с облегчением.

Покончив в ускоренном темпе со всеми утренними процедурами, Робби вышел из ванной, быстро натянул на себя футболку и джинсы, застряв при этом одной ногой в брючине. Смешно прыгая в попытке вернуть равновесие, Робби в итоге завалился на кровать и, отчаянно сражаясь с калошиной, закрутившейся вокруг ноги, пожалел, что магия в этой реальности не действовала. Щелкнул бы пальцами… Нет, просто подумал, и джинсы бы мгновенно оказались на его заднице. Он улыбнулся, представляя, насколько бы легче сразу стала его жизнь.

Ровно через десять минут, как и обещал маме, Робби Кэй сидел за кухонным столом. Поковыряв немного омлет в своей тарелке, он отложил вилку и сделал глоток обжигающе горячего кофе из большой белой чашки с собственными инициалами.

— Что-то не так с омлетом? — Стефани заметила, с каким безучастным видом сын возил вилкой в тарелке.

— Нет, мам, с ним все отлично. Это у меня что-то аппетита нет, — Робби обхватил двумя ладонями горячую чашку, будто пытался согреться, и вдохнул кофейный аромат. — А папа где?

— Загоняет в гараж ваши машины, — Стефани поставила на стол порцию завтрака для мужа и чашку кофе для себя. — Хотел оставить их во дворе, но потом решил, что нас долго не будет, и машины нужно все-таки загнать в гараж. Сейчас вернется, — входная дверь хлопнула, и через минуту Айван зашел на кухню. — А вот и наш папочка, — Стефани улыбнулась и быстро чмокнула мужа в щеку. — Садись завтракать, заботливый отец семейства.

Робби обожал своих родителей, которые за столько лет совместной жизни сохранили трепетное отношение друг к другу. Нет, конечно, они тоже иногда ссорились, обижались друг на друга, могли не разговаривать часами — на большее их просто не хватало, потому что за время вынужденного молчания, каждый делал для себя определенные выводы и шел на перемирие. И очень часто чета Кэев решалась на восстановление мира и согласия одновременно, а детям всегда было забавно наблюдать, как папа и мама, спеша друг к другу, сталкивались где-нибудь — на лестнице, например — и начинали одновременно говорить примерно одно и то же. Для Робби родители были идеальной парой, и он мечтал, что когда-нибудь и в его жизни появится девушка, с которой у него будут такие же идеальные отношения. Может быть, такое когда-то и случится в реальной жизни Робби Кэя, но именно сейчас он мечтал только об одном — чтобы Киллиан Джонс выжил на границе миров и когда-нибудь вернулся в Неверлэнд. Вернее, вернулся к нему…

— Роб, ты чего завис? — голос отца вывел Робби из глубокой задумчивости. — Я говорю — смотри, что я нашел в твоей машине.

Робби наконец-то перевел взгляд на то, что положил перед ним отец, и быстро поставил на стол чашку, потому что чуть было не пролил недопитый кофе на себя, когда от волнения затряслись руки.

— Где ты это нашел? — Роб не мог оторвать взгляда от поблескивавшего металла.

— Машины загонял в гараж, ну и проверял заодно салоны и багажники. Вот в твоем багажнике и обнаружил, — Айван хмыкнул, пережевывая свой завтрак. — Еще один трофей с последних съемок?

— Трофей… — Робби кивнул головой. — Со съемок…

Вещь, лежащую на столе, действительно можно было назвать трофеем… Это была та самая кепка из черной кожи с металлической бляхой в форме звезды и надписью «OʼBrienʼs Cap», которую он подобрал на полу туалета того самого ночного клуба, где потерялся в реальностях. Это было невероятно, потому что Роб мог поклясться, что ни в салоне, ни в багажнике кепки не было — он сам перерыл всю машину в поисках этого «трофея», почти сразу после того, как они с друзьями вернулись из Большого Американского Путешествия. Но кепки не было, и он тогда решил, что Кэлум выбросил злосчастную кепку, как, впрочем, и стер с телефона те самые сэлфи. Роб тогда ничего не сказал другу, когда телефон вместо фотографий упорно показывал черный экран. И был даже благодарен Кэлуму за то, что он избавил Роба от всех напоминаний о той ночи. А теперь, когда одно из напоминаний лежало на столе прямо перед ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Робби почувствовал, как на «стеклянном шаре» в его груди появилась первая трещинка. Ему даже показалось, что он услышал характерный звук…

— Что-то не так, сынок? — Стефани не могла понять, что видит в глазах сына — испуг, растерянность или волнение.

— Нет, все нормально, — Робби сгреб со стола кепку и поднялся. — Думал, что потерял этот «трофей», добытый с таким трудом… у костюмеров, — Роб улыбнулся как можно беспечнее. — Пойду, отнесу в свою комнату и сумку заодно захвачу.

— Только не задерживайся, — Стефани встала из-за стола и начала убирать посуду. — Такси скоро подъедет.

Роб кивнул матери, выскочил из кухни и буквально взлетел по лестнице — ему нужно было срочно кое-что проверить. Это было похоже на мистику, сон, наваждение… Ему снова напоминали о той самой ночи, которую он мечтал навсегда забыть. Чертовщина какая-то! Он заскочил в комнату, захлопнул за собой дверь и, приваливаясь к ней спиной, вытащил телефон из кармана джинсов. Когда Роб, затаив дыхание, открывал галерею фотографий, он уже знал, что увидит. Но телефон все так же показывал черные квадратики вместо двух тех самых фото, сделанных в ночном клубе. Робби облегченно выдохнул, но зачем-то все же нажал на один из квадратиков. Развернувшийся черный квадратик вдруг стал цветным — Роб ухмыляется, а за его спиной незнакомец, так похожий на Киллиана… Заинтересованный взгляд темных глаз и… кепка на голове… Что за хрень? Роб почувствовал, как на «стеклянном шаре» в его груди появилась еще одна трещина. Он подскочил к тумбочке, где лежали браслеты Неверлэнда, резко открыл ящик, чуть не уронив его себе на ноги, сгреб туда браслеты, швырнул кепку и с грохотом закрыл ящик обратно — ноги его не будет в Неверлэнде. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время точно. Робби не хотел, чтобы что-то снова напоминало ему о Киллиане Джонсе — это слишком больно. Но он так и не решился удалить те самые селфи из ночного клуба. Вернее, попытка такая была, и даже несколько, но он так и не смог нажать на кнопку удаления. Как бы это парадоксально ни было, но этот незнакомец с внешностью Киллиана — это было единственное, что осталось на память Робби о его Капитане, которого он любил в другой реальности.

**HONNE — Didnʼt I**

Путешествие к берегам Туманного Альбиона в этот раз вышло каким-то затянувшимся и изнурительным. Сначала вылет рейса задержался на несколько часов по метеоусловиям Лондона — самолет не смог вылететь вовремя из Хитроу из-за тумана. Потом одного из пассажиров снимали с рейса — стюардессы шутили, что джентльмен слишком увлекся виски, ожидая вылета в баре. В общем, рейс в Лондон вылетел уже с приличной задержкой, сулившей Робби Кэю ночной перелет, которые он терпеть не мог. В самолете ночью выспаться невозможно, и Роб даже пожалел, что не захватил браслеты Неверлэнда — мог бы тогда эти изматывающие ночные часы провести в компании Феликса. Нет, он, конечно, попытался связаться с Тенью, чтобы хотя бы так быть в Неверлэнде, но попытка оказалась безуспешной. Как тогда, когда Роб находился во власти Тьмы в темном портале и когда потерял связь с черным волком… Неужели Тьма, покинувшая, наконец, его сердце, разорвала связь с его же собственной тенью в другой реальности? Но тяжелая ночь накануне все же дала о себе знать, и Робби уснул, несмотря на постоянный шум двигателей, монотонность разговоров пассажиров и музыку в собственных наушниках. И впервые за долгое время он видел обычный сон — свой Лондонский дом и старых друзей, с которыми когда-то учился, и которые остались в Англии, и почему-то Хэмптон Корт Палас. Красивейший королевский дворец, в котором Робби был однажды на школьной экскурсии…

_Он бродит по безлюдным коридорам дворца, проходит мимо множества дверей. Но возле одной он вдруг замирает — его тянет зайти в эту дверь, но он не решается открыть ее. Но дверь притягивает его к себе с такой силой, что невозможно сопротивляться желанию увидеть, что скрывается за этой дверью. И Робби протягивает руку. Медленно. Осторожно. Нажимает на массивную позолоченную ручку, и дверь бесшумно распахивается, позволяя увидеть скрытую за ней тайну… В огромном абсолютно пустом зале у самого дальнего окна Роб видит силуэт мужчины в старинных одеждах периода правления Тюдоров, стоящего к нему спиной. Робби не видит лица, но почему-то уверен, что знает этого статного черноволосого мужчину, когда окликает его удивленным: «Герцог?» Эхо троекратно разносит возглас по пустому залу и, отражая звук от стен и потолка, усиливает его. Мужчина вздрагивает и начинает медленно поворачиваться. Но Робби так и не успевает разглядеть лица, потому что картинка неожиданно размывается…_

— Робби, просыпайся, мой мальчик, — Стефани осторожно потрясла сына за плечо. — Стюардесса попросила подготовиться к посадке. Мы подлетаем к Лондону, и самолет уже начал снижение.

Робби поднял спинку кресла, не открывая глаз и пытаясь удержать свое сновидение, но сон все же ускользнул от него. Роб вздохнул и открыл глаза. Он был почти уверен, что только что видел во сне своего Киллиана еще до того, как тот стал пиратом. Что это? Снова напоминание? Или это был тот самый незнакомец из этой реальности со внешностью Киллиана? Да, это снова было напоминание… О том, что он потерял.

Лондон приветливо встретил Робби Кэя слишком теплым солнечным утром, грозящим перейти в удушающе влажный июльский знойный день. Не совсем типичная погода для летней Англии вообще и Лондона в частности. И Робби показалось, что он никуда и не улетал из Хьюстона с его постоянной летней духотой и жарой. Но глядя на мелькающие в окне черного кэба здания в стиле классицизма, с характерными четкими формами и пропорциями, попадающиеся изредка красные телефонные будки, которыми уже давно никто не пользовался, но которые были неким символом города, и проезжающие мимо тоже красные даблдекеры, Робби Кэй точно знал, что он вернулся в родной и любимый Лондон — к себе домой. Роб скучал по этому городу с его улицами, площадями, зелеными садами и парками. Скучал по шуму дневной суеты многонационального города и в то же время — по неспешно текущему укладу жизни лондонцев. Скучал по особенному запаху Лондона — смесь ароматов парфюма лондонских снобов с Пэлл-Мэлл-стрит и восточных специй пакистанских рынков, с примесью тонкого запаха дорогой кожаной обуви и деловых портфелей завсегдатаев Ломбард-стрит, насыщенного цветочного аромата рынка Портобелло, и обязательный ингредиент — свежесть океанского бриза и своеобразный запах речной воды Темзы… Странный и неповторимый запах, присущий только этому городу. Робби соскучился и по вкусу Англии, особенно по любимому «карри» мистера Панджаби — в Америке такого точно не попробовать. Роб скучал по друзьям, которые остались в Лондоне, и с которыми нужно было непременно увидеться. Да чего уж там, он успел даже соскучиться по своим друзьям по Хьюстону — Джозефу, Дэну, Кэлуму, которые улетели в Лондон всего лишь недели три назад. Особенно по Кэлуму Бирну. Но Кэл должен был сегодня вернуться из Португалии, и Дэн Дросфилд ждал вечером всю их теплую компанию у себя — лондонские каникулы начинались весьма неплохо. У Робби Кэя были грандиозные планы на эти летние каникулы — эдакий многослойный кремовый торт сплошных удовольствий от предстоящих поездок и встреч, сулящих массу новых впечатлений. Вот только у Робби было чувство, что на этом торте не хватало вишенки. И предчувствие его не обмануло.

Это было, в общем-то, ничем не примечательное утро для Робби Кэя, если не считать яркого солнца за окном и отличного настроения. Накануне вечером семейство Кэев вернулось из заранее ими запланированной еще в Штатах поездки по Шотландии с ее средневековыми замками, с захватывающими дух живописными пейзажами, вискарнями с отменным Шотландским виски, который Робби, правда, только попробовал. А вот местный темный эль в Эдинбурге они с мамой очень даже заценили и, конечно, привезли с собой — друзья тоже хотели «оценить» легендарный эдинбургский эль. Но эль — это на сегодняшний вечер, а сейчас чертовски хотелось кофе. Гранде мокко с белым шоколадом из Starbacs — было бы идеально. Но сейчас и кофе с молоком вполне сойдет. Когда Робби появился на кухне, родители уже завтракали, и у обоих были какие-то загадочные лица. Словно они выиграли миллион или знали какой-то секрет, которым им не терпелось поделиться.

— Доброе утро, пап. Доброе утро, мам, — Робби первым делом направился в кофеварке и налил себе чашку кофе.

— Доброе утро, Питер Пэн, — родители произнесли свое приветствие в унисон.

Робби вздрогнул, опустил с грохотом чашку на мраморную столешницу и медленно повернулся… Где он успел проколоться? Как они узнали?

— Айван, ну скажи ему уже, — Стефани толкнула мужа локтем в бок. — Не тяни, а то я сама скажу.

— Я сегодня утром получил контракт от телеканала ABC, — Айван положил на стол перед собой довольно увесистую стопу бумаг. — Уже успел прочитать и даже подписать. Неплохие условия, и сроки съемки вполне подходящие. Осталось только подписать тебе, — Айван видел, с каким замешательством сын смотрел на бумаги. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что в апреле, когда снимался в Ванкувере, проходил кастинг на роль Питера Пэна в каком-то сериале? Так вот, они утвердили тебя. И через десять дней ждут в Ванкувере.

Робби завис взглядом на бумагах — он потерялся во времени, пространстве, в реальностях… Он совершенно забыл о том кастинге. Вернее, вычеркнул из своего списка, когда не дождался приглашения на роль. А теперь этот неожиданный контракт, который прислали, даже не став дожидаться его предварительного согласия, будто были уверены… А ведь он так хотел на время забыть о Питере Пэне, отдохнуть от обязанностей возложенных на него в другой реальности, просто побыть обычным подростком пару месяцев. Он даже не взял с собой браслеты, чтобы не бередить себе душу и не искушать соблазном — снова вернуться Неверлэнд. Еще слишком свежи воспоминания о том, что случилось в его Неверлэнде. Он только-только научился контролировать боль в своем сердце, как снова получил напоминание… Нет, он безусловно был рад этому предложению, потому что съемки — это было именно то, что ему безумно нравилось. И вроде это и была та самая «вишенка» на его торте удовольствий, но вот только Робби не понимал — нужна ли она ему именно сейчас?

— Роб, так что мне им ответить? — Айвана смущала растерянность на лице сына. Обычно Робби радовался даже каждому предложению о пробах на роль, а здесь — контракт от крупнейшего американского телеканала…

— Сынок, с тобой все в порядке? — Стэфани подошла к Робби и погладила по руке, выводя сына этим простым жестом из состояния ступора.

— Да, мам, все хорошо, — Робби улыбнулся матери. — Просто… Это было довольно неожиданно. Я уже думал, что не подошел на эту роль.

— А теперь что думаешь? — Айван нетерпеливо тарабанил пальцами по столу. — Потому что, судя по сопроводительному письму, они в тебе заинтересованы. Я бы даже сказал — очень заинтересованы.

Робби подошел к столу, взял увесистую стопку бумаг и пару минут молча держал в руках свой контракт, словно взвешивал для себя всю тяжесть образа, который предстояло сыграть. Нет. Который предстояло перенести из другой реальности в эту…

— Ответь, что я согласен и 19-го числа буду в Ванкувере, — Робби положил контракт обратно на стол и вышел из кухни.

Под чашкой, что так и осталась стоять нетронутой на мраморной столешнице, растекалась лужица остывающего кофе, о котором так мечтал Робби, когда проснулся. Трещина на чашке появилась одновременно с еще одной трещиной на «стеклянном шаре» в груди Робби Кэя… Сколько еще нужно таких трещин-напоминаний, чтобы «шар» не выдержал и наконец рассыпался? Но в оставшиеся дни летних каникул, которые Робби Кэй провел в Англии ничто ему больше не напомнило ни о Неверлэнде, ни о Питере Пэне, ни о Киллиане. Никаких напоминаний целых десять дней. Словно затишье перед бурей…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Ashes Remain - Cry Out: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2545011/track/22094570
> 
> HONNE - Didn't I: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2717831/track/23535459
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1010


	26. Новая игра

**Ashes Remain — Listen**

Лондонские каникулы Робби Кэя закончились, едва успев начаться — десять дней это слишком мало. Самолет, вылетевший из Хитроу и взявший курс на Хьюстон, набирал высоту, а Роб смотрел в иллюминатор на Лондон, оставшийся под крылом, с какими-то смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны — печально, что в этот раз каникулы получились слишком короткими, и семья осталась в Лондоне еще на месяц. С другой стороны, впереди Роба ждали съемки, а это его, несомненно, радовало, даже несмотря на странное беспокойство, появившееся сразу после того, как он дал согласие на свое участие в сериале со сказочным названием — «Once upon a time». Роб вспомнил — он даже не стал интересоваться, что это был за проект, решив для себя, что поинтересуется как-нибудь потом, потому что ему была дорога каждая минутка, проводимая на родине, чтобы убивать драгоценное время в интернете в поисках информации. Хотя ему это было и не особо нужно, потому что каждое утро мама буквально пичкала Робби на завтрак информацией о сериале, которую находила в сети. Благодаря маме, Роб был в курсе: что сериал — это что-то вроде адаптации диснеевских сказок в более взрослую версию, что-то типа сказки для взрослых; что два сезона сериала были довольно успешны; что в проекте снималось много известных актеров, в том числе и британских. Мама даже называла имена, но Робби никого и не запомнил кроме Роберта Карлайла, который в Англии был довольно знаменит. Если честно, то Роб вообще всю информацию пропускал мимо ушей. А что касалось мистера Карлайла, то Робби было прекрасно известно — как можно, снимаясь в одном фильме, так ни разу и не встретиться с другими актерами каста. Поэтому — зачем себе сейчас забивать голову призрачными надеждами? Потом, он подумает обо всем потом. Но ни за то время, пока он был в Лондоне, ни за те несколько дней, которые Робби Кэй провел дома в Хьюстоне, перед тем как улететь в Ванкувер, у него так и не возникло желания — разузнать о сериале что-то больше.

В Ванкувере Робби Кэю приходилось уже бывать и даже сниматься — пилотные серии «Риты» снимались на одной из студий именно этого канадского современного города, что раскинулся на берегу океана, окруженный горами, сплошь покрытыми лесами, и не единожды признанный — лучшим городом Земли. Надо сказать, было за что — этот город нравился Робби ощущением, что находишься в каком-то огромном природном заповеднике. Утренний рейс из Хьюстона приземлился в аэропорту Ванкувера вовремя. Город встретил Робби ярким солнцем, июльским зноем и табличкой — Mr R. A. Kay — в руках ассистента съемочной группы сериала. Парня звали Патрик, и в ближайшие три с половиной месяца он будет координатором, ассистентом и личным помощником приглашенной звезды Робби Кэя и еще одного актера, который будет играть в сериале «правую руку» Питера Пэна. Правда, мистер Крофт прилетит дневным рейсом, и Патрику придется еще раз сегодня ехать в аэропорт, а пока он доставит мистера Кэя в офис. Пока они идут к машине, Робби ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится его личный помощник — спокойный, рассудительный парень, и чем-то ему напоминает Кэлума, вот только болтает без умолку… Патрик говорит, что сначала они утрясут все формальности, связанные с подписанием контракта, а потом он покажет Робби съемочные павильоны, познакомит кое с кем из съемочной группы и, может даже, с некоторыми актерами сериала, которые уже успели вернуться со своих «каникул». Ну, это если им сегодня повезет. Патрик болтает всю дорогу, пока они едут из аэропорта, рассказывая Робби о том: какой это довольно популярный в Штатах сериал; что каст, по его мнению, неплох; что уже много приглашенных звезд поучаствовало в съемках; что сценарий серий пишется в строгом секрете и выдается актерам накануне съемок на «литературных чтениях», как это все называют между собой, а по сути — обычной вычитке сценария актерами, задействованными в серии; что съемки сериала будут идти практически в режиме нон-стоп на разных съемочных площадках. И в закрытых павильонах, и на природе, и на так называемых «зеленых» площадках. И если снимать на натуре не позволяет погода, то на «зелени» снимать можно всегда. Патрик между делом интересуется у Робби о его вкусовых предпочтениях, чтобы понимать какую еду заказывать в съемочные дни, говорит, что жить Робби все месяцы съемок будет в гостинице «The Sutton Place Hotel» с хорошим видом на Ванкувер и отличным обслуживанием пятизвездочного отеля. Вскользь упоминает, что завтра вечером будет вечеринка в честь начала съемок третьего сезона, где соберутся все-все-все, и завтра же у Робби в первой половине дня пробные съемки, и что его с нетерпением ждут гримеры, а с еще большим нетерпением костюмеры. А вот по расписанию следующей недели у Робби будет много вечерних и даже ночных съемок на природе, потому что синоптики обещали отличную погоду. В общем, за час с небольшим, пока они добирались до офиса компании, Робби узнал от Патрика очень много полезной информации.

Контрактные формальности утряслись довольно быстро, потому что одной из сторон контракт уже был подписан, а вторая сторона была и так заинтересована в молодом актере. Потом Патрик показал Робби пару «зеленых» павильонов, отснятый в которых материал потом будет обрабатываться компьютером для создания нужных эффектов и фонов. Робу понравилась царящая на съемочной площадке деловая атмосфера, а еще — дружелюбность членов съемочной группы, потому что у него было ощущение, что он попал в огромную дружную семью. В одном из павильонов они встречаются с Робертом Карлайлом. Робби, благодаря маме, знал, что Карлайл снимается в этом сериале, но чтобы вот так запросто встретиться… Патрик шепчет Робби на ухо, что уже на следующей неделе у него с Робертом будет пара совместных съемочных дней. И Роб, испытывая легкий шок, жмет руку этому довольно известному в Англии актеру — господи, мистер Карлайл начал сниматься еще до того как родился Робби Кэй, а теперь им предстояло сниматься вместе…

— Рад познакомиться, мистер Карлайл, — Роб рукопожатием тряс руку знаменитого земляка и не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним на самом деле.

— А я рад, что к нам присоединился еще один британец, — Роберт изучающе смотрел на Робби — в этом мальчике определенно было что-то такое, едва уловимое… Не зря Мелисса вцепилась в этого парня мертвой хваткой. — И зови меня Роберт, парень. Уверен, что мы сработаемся. На следующей неделе у нас совместные сцены. Хотелось бы посмотреть на тебя в деле. А сейчас, прости, но я должен бежать. Еще увидимся, сынок. Ты же будешь завтра на вечеринке? — Робби кивает головой. — Тогда до встречи, — Роберт по-свойски хлопает парня по плечу и торопливо покидает павильон.

Роб провожает актера взглядом и думает о том, что почти совсем ничего не знает о проекте, в котором ему предстояло сниматься. Нет, кое-что он все же знает — спасибо маме и Патрику — но только так — поверхностно… Сначала у Робби не было на это время, а потом… Потом он специально не стал заранее узнавать ни о сериале, ни об актерах, потому что хотел иметь собственное представление о проекте и о касте, а не чье-то субъективное, а порой и навязываемое мнение, которое может появиться после прочитанных в интернете отзывов как профессиональных критиков, так и простых зрителей. Можно было даже сказать, что это был принцип Робби Кэя. И теперь первая встреча с одним из актеров постоянного каста сериала несказанно порадовала Роба, если не сказать, что потрясла. Но это было ничто по сравнению с тем шоком, который испытал Робби Кэй вечером того же дня.

**Chris Daughtry — Losing My Mind**

Патрик предупредил Робби, что поехал в аэропорт встречать его непосредственного партнера по съемкам, и Роб ждал их возвращения с минуты на минуту. Ему не терпелось познакомиться с мистером Крофтом, тем более, что фамилия актера показалась Робу смутно знакомой. Жаль, что он не попросил Патрика показать фотографию этого Крофта. И Роб, раскладывая последние вещи по полкам, уже подумывал о том, что все же стоит залезть в интернет и хотя бы ознакомиться с кастом этого сезона. Он почти закончил обживать свой гостиничный номер, который станет для него родным домом на следующие три с половиной месяца съемок, когда в дверь постучали. «Теперь твои сны станут твоей реальностью, и ты не будешь понимать, где находишься» — эти слова Призрака было первое, что пришло на ум, когда Робби распахнул дверь и буквально остолбенел, глядя в голубовато-зеленые с прожилками плавящейся зелени глаза парня, который стоял на пороге его номера. У парня утонченные черты лица, красивая хорошо знакомая улыбка и светлые немного спутавшиеся волосы… Роб точно знает, какие они наощупь, потому что запускал свои пальцы в эти светлые пряди не один раз. Правда, на парне модные джинсы и яркая футболка, а на правой щеке нет шрама, как, впрочем, и на правой руке нет отметок от когтей Уайза, и привычной бледности лица тоже нет. Но это был никто иной как Феликс. Вернее…

— Привет, я Паркер Крофт, — парень, широко улыбаясь, протянул было Робби правую руку. Но потом, будто что-то вспомнив, протянул все же левую ладонь, которую Роб машинально пожал.

— Питер Пэн, — Робби был в таком шоке от происходящего, что автоматически произнес свое имя из другой реальности, потому что ему в этот момент хотелось сказать именно это, но вовремя спохватился. — Ой, прости, Робби Кэй.

— Оу! Я смотрю, ты уже вживаешься в роль, — Паркер засмеялся. — Ну, тогда можешь называть меня Феликсом, потому что моего персонажа зовут именно так.

Робби послышалось, или парень действительно сказал, что его персонажа зовут Феликс? Это было невероятно и начинало смахивать на какой-то безумный розыгрыш… Будто кто-то начал воплощать в этой реальности его сны. Или все же… «Твои реальности спутаются, и последствия могут быть катастрофическими». Когда Призрак говорил ему о спутавшихся реальностях, то Робби и подумать не мог, что настолько… И если его реальности переплелись так тесно, то каких катастроф теперь ждать Робби Кэю? А может, это потому, что он не хотел появляться в своем Неверлэнде, и Неверлэнд сам пришел к нему, в его настоящую реальность? Роб завис, рассматривая настоящее воплощение своего Феликса, а парень, в свою очередь, заинтересованно смотрел на него.

— Я буду здесь твоим соседом, — Паркер указал на дверь своего номера, — и твоим партнером по съемкам, — парень подмигнул. — Вот зашел поздороваться и познакомиться со своим Питером Пэном. Что-то не так? Или я просто не вовремя? — Паркер немного растерялся, не понимая странной реакции этого симпатичного зеленоглазого парня, больше смахивающего на эльфа. — Ты смотришь на меня так, будто призрака увидел.

— Прости, — Роб мотнул головой, выходя из ступора, и улыбнулся Паркеру, — ты очень напоминаешь мне одного моего друга, который сейчас далеко. Так на него похож, что я растерялся, решив, что это он. Проходи, — Роб посторонился, пропуская парня в свой номер.

Их знакомство затянулось почти до ночи, и если бы не завтрашние пробные съемки, то они просидели бы и до самого утра. Вот так — расположившись прямо на полу, полулежа, в сгущающихся сумерках, не включая освещения, они смотрели в огромное окно, занимающее практически всю стену, как город расцвечивается разноцветными огнями, и разговаривали на разные темы довольно откровенно, будто знали друг друга вечность. Что, по сути, для Робби Кэя так и было — он отлично знал Паркера Крофта по другой реальности. Правда, его Паркер был слишком серьезен, сосредоточен и мало улыбался, в отличие от этого добродушного, веселого парня, который сейчас рассказывал Робу о каком-то хорор-муви, в котором ему довелось сняться, и при этом так заразительно смеялся, чем вызывал ответный смех и у своего собеседника. Робби даже не смущала их, как внезапно выяснилось, почти десятилетняя разница в возрасте. Ни капли, потому что это просто даже не ощущалось… Роб отвлеченно слушал такой привычный голос Паркера, а в голове вертелась только одна мысль: помнит ли Паркер Крофт что-то о своих снах?

— Тебе снятся сны, Паркер?

— Конечно… Я думаю, всем снятся сны, только, проснувшись, мы многое не помним, — огни города в окне почти не освещали номер, и в сгустившихся сумерках все казалось серым, но Роб чувствовал, как Паркер смотрел на него своими, ставшими, как и голос, серьезными, зелеными глазами. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я тоже где-то читал, что мы почти не запоминаем свои сны, — Робби лукавил, — Просто стало интересно, а что помнишь ты из своих снов?

**Cinema Bizare — Silent scream**

— На самом деле, я действительно мало что помню о своих снах… Чаще это какие-то обрывки снов. Сколько себя помню, мои сны все время были разные… Странные, фантастические миры… Помню даже, что одно время мне снились сны, что я был влюблен в… Только не смейся, ладно? — Робби поспешно кивнул головой, и Паркер, вздохнув, продолжил. — В мужчину… Но я тогда снимался в фильме, где играл гея — блин, было и такое в моей карьере — ну, и решил, что это такие игры подсознания. Ну, слишком вжился в роль, и все такое… А потом, когда снимался в «Американской истории ужасов», то и в снах видел какой-то мрачный, кровавый хоррор, в котором и сам был каким-то монстром. А в последнее время я завис на каком-то острове… Сначала он был похож на сказочный рай, потом там что-то произошло… Вроде в этом даже была и моя вина. И мрачный остров долгое время был моим кошмаром, — Роб затаил дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. — Но сейчас там все нормально… В общем, присматриваю за островом и почему-то за мальчишками, которые тоже там находятся. Как скаут со своими подопечными… — Паркер хмыкнул. — Лиц не помню, потому что одни мальчишки почему-то исчезают, другие появляются… И они меня зовут… Сейчас ты решишь, что я сошел с ума… — Паркер замолкает, будто размышляет — стоит ли Робби говорить то, что он собирается сказать?.. — В моем сне все зовут меня… Феликсом, — Робби совсем этому не удивлен, и Паркер продолжает. — А еще — точно знаю, что у острова есть Хозяин, с которым я дружен… У нас с ним, я бы даже сказал, близкие отношения… Нет-нет, не в том плане, а мы действительно с ним близкие друзья. Жаль, что это только лишь сон, — Паркер ненадолго замолкает, а Робби с удивлением обнаруживает, что он улегся головой на колени Крофта…

Они сидят в полутемном гостиничном номере, но Робби сейчас ощущает себя так, как будто находится в Неверлэнде — обычно именно так они сидят на утесе, например, или возле костра. А Паркер не подает виду, что удивлен, как будто это для него в порядке вещей, что Робби, которого он видит сегодня впервые, улегся к нему на колени. Может, в его подсознании намного больше информации, чем помнит Паркер? Роб вспоминает, как парень поменял руку, когда протягивал ладонь для приветствия… Почему? Знал, что Робби Кэй левша? Или это было что-то на подсознательном уровне? Все это несколько странно… И в то же время Роб ловит себя на мысли, что ждет, когда Паркер запустит свои тонкие пальцы в его волосы, потому что Феликс знает, как это нравится Питеру Пэну…

— Мне иногда кажется, что он вообще мой лучший друг, ради которого я готов даже умереть… Странно, да? — Роб настолько погрузился в свои размышления, что от неожиданности вздрогнул, когда вновь услышал чуть хрипловатый голос Паркера.

— Почему же? Нисколько, — Робби лишь на мгновение задумался — стоит ли говорить о том, что… — У меня тоже есть такой друг… И тоже во сне…

— Ты знаешь, как он выглядит? — Роб как-то неопределенно хмыкает — а что он может ответить Паркеру? Что он и есть его друг в другой реальности? — Вот и я… — Паркер вздыхает. — Лица тоже не помню, только знаю, что называю его Питером… Но вот уже несколько недель Питера нет в моих снах. И именно тогда, когда я больше не вижу его рядом с собой в своих снах, вдруг неожиданно получаю роль в сериале, где буду играть помощника Питера Пэна, которого, по странному стечению обстоятельств, тоже зовут Феликс. Я даже кастинг не проходил. Просто мой менеджер отсылал некоторые видео со мной, по запросу телеканала. Как тебе такое совпадение, Роб?

— Даже не знаю… — Робби действительно не знал, что и сказать, потому что понимал, что это было непросто совпадение. Они неслучайно встретились в этой реальности… Вот только зачем?

— В общем, свои сны я считаю в некоторой степени пророческими. Вот как-то так, — Паркер потрепал волосы Роба. — А что с твоими снами, Роб? Хотя… Давай, ты расскажешь как-нибудь потом. Мне кажется, что уже поздновато, а завтра Патрик разбудит нас ни свет ни заря… Тебе же тоже вроде завтра на пробные съемки?

Робби поднимается с колен Пакера, дотягивается до прикроватного светильника и включает свет. Они оба жмурятся от резкого перехода из привычной темноты к яркому свету, и Роб смотрит на часы:

— Действительно уже поздновато… Тебе завтра в какой павильон?

— В третий, вроде… — Паркер поднимается с пола и что-то ищет в своем телефоне. — Точно, вот Патрик прислал сообщение.

— Какое совпадение — мне тоже, — Роб ухмыляется и вскидывает левую бровь.

— Гримеры, костюмеры и пробная сцена? — Паркер жизнерадостно улыбается, когда Роб кивает головой. — Думаю, что сцена будет совместной, чтобы понять, как мы взаимодействуем в кадре. Уверен, что справимся, — Паркер подмигивает Робу и направляется к двери. И уже когда открывает дверь, собираясь уйти, поворачивается и задумчиво произносит: — У меня чувство, что я знаю тебя много-много лет…

Робби лишь молча улыбается Паркеру. И только когда за парнем закрывается дверь, он, наконец, может признаться опустевшей комнате:

— Так и есть, Паркер Крофт. Мы давно знаем друг друга, но только в другой реальности.

А ночью Роб никак не может уснуть и решается связаться с Тенью, чтобы увидеть своего Феликса в своем Неверлэнде, потому что понимает, как чертовски по нему соскучился. Ему удается установить связь с черным волком сразу, и он с облегчением понимает, что не потерял свою способность, когда видит Феликса, сидящего на их месте на утесе. В Неверлэнде ночь. Огромная луна на чистом звездном небе отражается дрожащей серебристой дорожкой на черной глади вод спокойного океана. В Неверлэнде больше нет той удручающей постоянной серости. Он некоторое время любуется своим ночным Неверлэндом, а потом просит Тень подойти к Феликсу и заглядывает глазами черного волка другу в глаза, в которых видит тоскливое ожидание. Феликс ждет его… Робби вспоминает, что специально не взял с собой магические браслеты, чтобы не поддаваться искушению и не тревожить успокоившееся сердце напрасным ожиданием, и теперь жалеет об этом, потому что понимает, что сейчас хочет быть там — в своей другой реальности сидеть рядом с Феликсом и молча любоваться огромной луной на черном небе. Черный волк лижет Феликса в щеку шершавым языком, а потом садится за спину парня и кладет на его плечо свою голову. Они сидят и смотрят на звезды, луну и черный океан.

— Я знаю, Питер, что ты сейчас здесь, — Феликс не отрывает взгляда от океана, а только лишь прижимается щекой к мохнатой морде волка. — Возвращайся, как только сможешь. Без тебя тоскливо.

Черный волк снова лижет Феликса в щеку, а Робби думает, что в первые же свои выходные слетает домой только лишь за тем, чтобы взять браслеты. Потому что ему тоскливо без Феликса, и он снова хочет вернуться в свой Неверлэнд, несмотря на то, что там по-прежнему нет Киллиана. Кстати о Киллиане — если настоящая реальность столкнула Роба с реальным воплощением Феликса, то есть ли вероятность, что он снова встретится и с настоящим Киллианом? Все же завтра нужно посмотреть фотографии актеров каста… С этой мыслью Робби проваливается в сон, в котором продолжает видеть одинокую фигуру, сидящую на утесе в Неверлэнде.

**Cinema Bizarre — How Does It Feel**

Субботнее утро проходит в каком-то постоянном цейтноте — начиная с раннего подъема, торопливого завтрака, сложного трафика, который вполне типичен для выходных дней в большом городе. Но Патрик прекрасный координатор, и они почти не опаздывают к назначенному времени. А в компании улыбчивого и спокойного Паркера Крофта Робби чувствует себя настолько комфортно, что не замечает, как они оказываются в руках гримеров и костюмеров. Когда Робби примеряет костюм своего персонажа, то практически теряет дар речи, рассматривая себя в зеркале… Одежда полностью соответствует той, в которой он щеголяет в своем Неверлэнде, когда становится Питером Пэном в другой реальности. Даже браслеты на руках… Роб с удивлением трогает полоски темной кожи на своих запястьях и, затаив дыхание, проводит пальцем по внутренней стороне — нет, там нет камней, которые помогают ему перемещаться в Неверлэнд, и Робби выдыхает. Но когда рядом с ним в зеркале появляется отражение Феликса — неизменный темно-зеленый плащ с капюшоном, светлые волосы, бледное лицо со… шрамом на правой щеке, Робби замирает, не в силах отвести взгляда от озорных голубовато-зеленых глаз.

— Вот попросил гримеров нарисовать шрам, — Паркер аккуратно потрогал бутафорский шрам на своем лице. — Мне почему-то показалось, что он должен быть… С ним мой персонаж выглядит взрослее, зловеще и… таинственнее. Надеюсь, что режиссер одобрит, — Паркер подмигнул Робу. — Ну, а ты точь-в-точь Питер из моих снов…

Все было очень и очень странно… Настолько странно, что у Роба появилось ощущение, что кто-то перенес их — Питера Пэна и Феликса — из другой реальности в настоящую… И он стал даже сомневаться в том, что никто не помнит своего нахождения в Неверлэнде, как его когда-то заверял Призрак.

Пробные съемки прошли довольно быстро и плодотворно. Они действительно были настолько с Паркером взаимосвязаны, что чувствовали каждое движение, каждый вздох друг друга. Это заметили и члены съемочной группы. И когда оператор поинтересовался: приходилось ли им сниматься вместе? — то очень удивился их единодушным отрицательным ответам.

— Мелисса, я удивлен твоей проницательности. Где ты откопала этих ребят? — оператор обращался к миловидной женщине, а Робби узнал в Мелиссе ту даму, которая как-то отловила его в холле одной из гостиниц, здесь же в Ванкувере, и настоятельно просила пройти пробы.

— Знал бы ты, Майкл, как Стивен извел меня и Эдварда картинками из своих снов. Почти каждый божий день Стив рассказывал про свои сны. Сначала с Джонсом, потом с Питером и Феликсом, — Мелисса засмеялась. — И Эдвард сдался, и просто был вынужден включить их всех в эту историю… Ну, а я просто знала — кого мне нужно искать.

— Они все просто потрясающие, Мэл, — оператор рассматривал кадры отнятых дублей. — Бесценные находки… Знаешь, они такие… настоящие, что ли… Харизматичные персонажи. Хотя чему я удивляюсь после вашего Джонса?

Робби снова услышал знакомое имя. И если в первый раз он не придал этому значения, то, услышав повторно, насторожился:

— Джонс?

Мелисса обернулась и улыбнулась:

— О да, один из персонажей сериала, который появился, благодаря Стивену. Киллиан Джонс или Капитан Крюк — пират и капитан «Веселого Роджера», действующий макет которого, кстати, в соседнем павильоне. Можете заглянуть, если вам это интересно. А Колин, который играет в сериале Джонса, просто замечательный парень. Вот он, кстати, — Мелисса открыла одну из папок, которые держала подмышкой. — Уверена, что вы подружитесь. Правда, он пока еще не вернулся в Ванкувер, но на следующей неделе, надеюсь, будет здесь.

Робби смотрит на фотографию, которую ему показывает Мелисса, и у него темнеет в глазах, потому что он забывает, как дышать, и ему не хватает воздуха. Это кажется полным сумасшествием… На фото — черноволосый статный мужчина с умными, проницательными, глубоко посаженными голубыми глазами и красивой улыбкой. Это… его Киллиан. Нет-нет, это, конечно же, актер, что играет Киллиана Джонса в сериале, но… Это тот самый незнакомец, которого Робби Кэй повстречал на свою беду в одном из ночных клубов Лос-Анджелеса. Тот который… Это что, ирония, издевательство или проверка его психики на прочность? Реальности переплелись настолько тесно, что Робби становится страшно. И он осознает, как жалеет, что не узнал всю информацию о сериале до того, как поставил свою подпись на контракте… А теперь отступать уже поздно, и он надеется, что выдержит эти три месяца съемок, справится с эмоциями и не сорвется.

— Робби, мальчик мой, с тобой все в порядке? — Мелисса ласково потрепала свою «бесценную находку» по руке.

— Да, все нормально, не беспокойтесь. Просто актер показался мне очень знакомым, — Робби нашел в себе силы оторвать взгляд от фотографии и посмотреть на Мелиссу.

— Все может быть, — женщина пожала плечами. — Наш Колин ирландец, поэтому может вы где-то и пересекались.

— Возможно, — Роб кивнул головой и усмехнулся. — Мелисса, а кто такой Стивен, про сны которого вы говорили?

— О! Это племянник одного из наших сценаристов и продюсеров, — Мелисса улыбнулась. — Извел дядю одним из своих снов о том, как был в плену у пирата, которого звали Джонс, и как Питер Пэн спас его. Детская фантазия, но, благодаря ей, у нас в сериале появились шикарные персонажи.

— А фамилию мальчика знаете? — Робби отчего-то был уверен, что знает этого Стивена.

— Стивен Картер. Он иногда приходит к нам на съемки. Любимый дядюшкин племянник, как-никак. Может, как-нибудь познакомитесь, — Мелисса отвлеклась на сигнал телефона. — О, прости, но мне пора бежать. Сегодня будет большая вечеринка, надеюсь, что твой координатор тебе говорил об этом. Приходи обязательно, познакомишься с коллегами по съемкам и вообще со всем коллективом. Не все, правда, пока вернулись, но все-таки.

Робби почти не слушал женщину, потому что вспомнил, кто такой Стивен Картер — мальчишка, которого как-то нашел Феликс на берегу его Неверлэнда. Он вспомнил, как увидел этого Стивена, лежащего на влажном песке, в мокрой одежде, бледного, обессиленного, дрожащего… Мальчик сбежал с пиратского корабля и каким-то чудом добрался до острова. И именно с появления этого мальчика в его Неверлэнде и началось знакомство Питера Пэна с Капитаном Киллианом Джонсом. А теперь этот Стивен Картер снова появляется, но уже в настоящей реальности Робби Кэя. И не один, а снова с Киллианом Джонсом. Невероятно еще и то, что Стивен помнит свои сны до мельчайших подробностей… Робби кажется, что он попал в какую-то игру — запутанную грандиозную головоломку, которую должен разгадать. И ему уже не кажутся странными все совпадения, которые до этого момента он воспринимал как случайные. Все это — заранее просчитанные ходы, словно кто-то разыгрывает шахматную партию. И одна из ключевых фигур в этой игре — сам Робби Кэй, а значит — он в любом случае оказался бы здесь. Ну что же, игра так игра. Вот только бы не ошибиться, делая следующий ход…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Ashes Remain - Listen: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2545011/track/22094575
> 
> Chris Daughtry - Losing My Mind: https://music.yandex.ru/album/357442/track/3400406
> 
> Cinema Bizare - Silent scream: https://music.yandex.ru/album/3385910/track/70601
> 
> Cinema Bizarre - How Does It Feel: https://music.yandex.ru/album/3385910/track/70579
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1011


	27. О жизни, снах и воспоминаниях

**Chris Daughtry — Home**

— Понимаете, мистер ОʼДонохью, с мальчиками частенько такое случается, когда они появляются на свет позже установленного срока, — доктор Кэрри развела руками и улыбнулась Колину. — Бывает даже, что и значительно позже. Пока я никаких предпосылок ближайших родов не наблюдаю.

— Ну, хоть примерно Вы можете сказать, когда это может случиться? — Колину нужно было понять — о каком сроке своей задержки сообщать продюсерам сериала, где он снимался.

Колин ОʼДонохью с женой сидели в кабинете наблюдающего за беременностью Хелен акушера. Кэрри, несмотря на свою молодость, была довольно опытным врачом, которая приняла сотни родов, и которую посоветовали чете ОʼДонохью их друзья. Сегодня был день «Х», когда маленький Эван должен был, по подсчетам доктора, появиться на свет, но судя по проведенным обследованиям не проявлял признаков такой активности.

— О примерных сроках я вам уже сказала еще восемь месяцев назад. Но матушка-природа никаких точных сроков не признает, поэтому придется подождать, когда ваш сын решит появиться на свет. Но думаю, что не больше двух недель.

Две недели? Колин не мог позволить себе такую «роскошь» — зависнуть дома еще на две недели. На следующей неделе начинались съемки следующего сезона сериала, в котором он начинал сниматься как приглашенная звезда, но ему, благодаря своему харизматично сыгранному персонажу, все же удалось заполучить место в основном касте. Съемки уже были распланированы, и Колин получил от своего координатора расписание съемочных дней. Конечно, он мог бы позвонить продюсерам, объяснить ситуацию и оставаться с Хелен столько, сколько потребуется. Но тогда расписание придется перекраивать, а это может не понравиться продюсерам сериала. Ему об этом могут и не сказать, но Колин прекрасно знает, как могут быстро убрать персонажа из сериала и не продлить контракт. Да и других людей подводить ему не хочется, потому что знает, что составленные графики съемок учитывают и планы других актеров как личные, так и профессиональные — многие снимаются параллельно еще и в других проектах. Черт! А ведь так все удачно складывалось, и он думал, что сын родится до начала съемок следующего сезона…

Наверное, все его мысли отражаются на лице, потому что доктор Кэрри предлагает чете ОʼДонохью плановые роды со стимуляцией в любой удобный для них день. И Колину это кажется выходом из ситуации, потому что он очень хотел присутствовать при рождении сына. Но он видит растерянность и даже испуг на лице Хелен, потому что она хотела, чтобы все происходило естественным путем, и Колин категорически отказывается.

— Я могла бы предложить Хелен лечь в клинику до родов, но не вижу никаких причин, — от доктора Кэрри не укрылось замешательство на лице Колина. — Но если…

— Нет-нет, Хелен будет лучше дома, — Колин поспешно поднялся и протянул Кэрри руку. — Спасибо. Мы будем ждать дома, когда наш малыш сам решит появиться на свет.

Колин молча вел машину, размышляя, как ему лучше сообщить о своей незапланированной задержке — лично или через свою ассистентку Сару? Но его мудрая Хелен уже все решила сама.

— Милый, я знаю, что у тебя на следующей неделе начинаются съемки, — Хелен ласково улыбнулась мужу. — Я понимаю, что ты очень хотел бы присутствовать при рождении нашего сына, и я бы тоже этого хотела, но у Эвана, видимо, свои планы, которые никак не совпадают с нашими. Непослушный мальчишка. Придется сразу взяться за его воспитание, да? — Хелен засмеялась, и Колин рассмеялся в ответ. — Ты должен быть на следующей неделе в Ванкувере, и это не обсуждается. За меня не волнуйся — я взрослая девочка и справлюсь сама.

— Ты уверена? — Колин настороженно посмотрел на жену. — Я могу позвонить Саре, и она что-нибудь придумает, как меня отмазать, — он взял руку жены и в благодарном порыве прижался губами к тонким пальцам своей все понимающей Хелен.

— Нет, Колин, это не обсуждается, — Хелен успокаивающе сжала руку мужа. — Я позвоню маме и попрошу приехать ее на пару дней пораньше, а ты сможешь улететь в Ванкувер, как и планировал, и не волноваться за меня. Я буду в надежных руках и дома, и во время родов. Уже представляю тот «ужас» — Хелен, рассмеявшись, обозначила пальцами в воздухе кавычки, — который ожидает доктора Кэрри в лице моей мамы.

Маргарет приехала незамедлительно, только услышав от дочери, что роды откладываются, а Колину нужно в начале следующей недели улетать на съемки. Колин свою тещу любил. По крайней мере, старался изо всех сил, чтобы наладить с ней отношения. Но Маргарет его усилий не замечала или делала вид. Своего зятя она недолюбливала с первых дней знакомства, считая, что он испортил жизнь ее бедной девочке. А с тех пор как Колин стал сниматься в «каком-то там заурядном сериале», она нашла новые причины для недовольства своим зятем. Маргарет ставила ему в упрек и постоянное отсутствие, и его растущую, но раздражающую ее популярность, но самая главная шпилька, которая у нее появилась с недавних пор — его шашни с Дженнифер Моррисон.

— Послушайте, Маргарет, — Колин встретил вечером тещу на вокзале, и пока они ехали домой, он уже успел выслушать парочку претензий к своей персоне. — Не нужно верить всему тому, что Вы находите в интернете. Мало ли что сочиняют фанаты про меня и Дженнифер. Между нами ничего нет. Это всего лишь работа.

— Да-да, и ваши совместные красноречивые кадры вне съемочной площадки — это тоже ваша работа. Такая важная работа, что ты бросаешь беременную жену накануне родов… И знаешь, дыма без огня не бывает, дорогой, — Маргарет ехидно улыбнулась. — Боже, когда уже Хелен прозреет?

— Маргарет, я люблю Вашу дочь. И я не бросаю ее, как Вы выразились, накануне родов. Я рассчитывал, что Эван родится в срок, чтобы быть рядом с Хелен, но увы… И как бы мне ни хотелось остаться, у меня есть контрактные обязательства, по которым я обязан быть на съемках в установленные сроки, иначе — потеряю работу, — они подъехали к дому, но Колин не торопился выходить из машины. — Послушайте, Маргарет, давайте обойдемся пару дней без претензий и обвинений. Хотите я улечу прямо завтра, чтобы не раздражать Вас своим присутствием? Я только попрошу — не расстраивать Хелен и поддержать ее… Потерпите меня еще немного? — Маргарет усмехнулась и кивнула головой. Колин вздохнул: — Вот и хорошо, — и они наконец-то вышли из машины.

Несмотря на временное перемирие с Маргарет, Колин чувствовал себя чертовски неуютно в собственном доме, поэтому хоть и должен был вылететь в Ванкувер только на следующей неделе, написал сообщение: «Мы все еще ждем Эвана. И Маргарет тоже с нами» и отправил его Саре — умнейшей женщине, которая была его ассистентом и координатором. Эта потрясающая женщина всегда могла разрулить и накладки в расписании съемок, и сложные ситуации, возникающие как на съемочной площадке, так и в личной жизни Колина ОʼДонохью. Сара не раз беседовала с Хелен по телефону, когда Колин опускал руки, исчерпав разумные доводы, объясняя в очередной раз жене, что между ним и Дженнифер Моррисон ничего нет. Только благодаря этой женщине, семья ОʼДонохью не распалась, потому что Сара всегда находила нужные слова, чтобы убедить Хелен в нелепости всех слухов о романе Колина и Дженнифер, да и несостоятельности вообще всех сплетен вокруг сериала. Сара понимала всех с полуслова, а Колина и вовсе чувствовала на подсознательном уровне, поэтому безусловно она поймет «крик его души», зная, какую неприязнь испытывала к своему зятю мать Хелен.

**Red — Hold Me Now**

Ночью Колину опять снится сон, который заменил все его сновидения и терзал его вот уже почти две недели. Если раньше Колину снились иногда странные, временами пугающие миры, чаще бескрайний океан и старинный корабль, порою — таинственный остров, на котором он бывал не раз, то теперь ему не снилось ничего… Только темнота. Пугающая, давящая, душная. Она пришла в его сны внезапно, но Колин отчего-то знает, что сам выбрал эту темноту. Из-за Него… Он ждет Его в этой темноте… Ждет, когда Он придет и заберет его душу. Он каждую чертову ночь ждет Его! И Он приходит… Всегда. Колин не видит в этой кромешной темноте, как Он появляется, только чувствует Его присутствие, совсем рядом… Близко… Так близко, что Колин ощущает на своих губах Его дыхание — рваное, горячее, обжигающее, пьянящее… Колина пугают эти сны, потому что рождают в нем странные желания, в которых он боится признаться даже самому себе. Но в то же время он до судорожного дыхания ждет Его поцелуя, и ему хочется сократить расстояние между их губами, но он не смеет. Знает, что Ему это не понравится. И Колин терпеливо ждет, когда почувствует гибкие, но одновременно жесткие пальцы в своих волосах. Но Он тоже не торопится и ждет. Ждет, когда от нестерпимого желания дыхание Колина станет рваным и хриплым. И с первым хриплым выдохом Он, наконец, запускает свои тонкие пальцы в волосы Колина, выжидая еще пару секунд. И в тот момент, когда Колин уже готов умолять Его, он, наконец, получает свой долгожданный поцелуй. Тягучий, нежный, долгий настолько, что Колин задыхается в нем. Но, несмотря на легкое головокружение от нехватки воздуха, он хочет, чтобы этот поцелуй длился вечно. Но Колин знает, что этого не будет, потому что Он отрывается от его губ и, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Колина, тяжело дышит. Колин знает, что через мгновение Он исчезнет, и снова тянется к его губам, в попытке урвать еще один поцелуй. Колин пытается обхватить Его руками, чтобы задержать, но понимает, что сжимает в объятиях пустоту, потому что Он ушел, исчез, растворился в воздухе, оставив лишь после себя легкий, пьянящий, терпкий аромат леса и ощущение реальности произошедшего…

Колин открыл глаза и уставился в потолок — снова этот чертов сон… Пугающе реальный, врезающийся в память мельчайшими подробностями, сводящий с ума острыми ощущениями и рождающий невероятное желание… Черт! Вот уже две недели почти каждое утро Колин ОʼДонохью — примерный семьянин, любящий муж, а вскорости и надежный отец, просыпался со стояком в штанах, как какой-то подросток с неуправляемыми гормонами. Почти каждое утро, пока Хелен еще спала, он дрочил в ванной, представляя вовсе не жену, а вспоминая свои ощущения из сна. Он не видел в своих снах того, кто изводил его своими поцелуями, но точно был уверен, что это… мужчина. Откуда вообще вдруг взялся этот сон? Что это? Предупреждение? Игры подсознания? Или скрытые желания? Что за напасть, твою мать, свалившаяся на него? Колина злил этот сон, но в то же время он каждую чертову ночь ждал Его поцелуя… И каждое утро ему было стыдно смотреть жене в глаза — казалось, что Хелен догадывалась о его эротических снах, но молчала. А вот Маргарет, которая видит его насквозь, с ее дедукцией и склонностью все преувеличивать, молчать не будет… Колин, стоя под душем, размышлял — как бы ему эти несколько дней до отлета избежать близкого общения с любимой тещей? Раздавшийся сигнал телефона о полученном на почту письме вывел Колина из раздумий. Это было письмо от Сары, которая прислала ему билеты на сегодняшний рейс до Ванкувера, а в сопроводительном письме очень извинялась, что не смогла отвоевать у дирекции сериала те оставшиеся несколько дней, которые Колин должен провести дома, и что его срочно ждут сегодня же на ночных съемках. Она сама удивлена такой спешке, но, видимо, произошли какие-то накладки в графике. Колин уже в который раз убеждался, что у него самый лучший ассистент в мире — Сара увидела в его скрытом послании именно крик о помощи. Колин улыбнулся — Сара обеспечила ему отличное прикрытие для незапланированного отъезда, хотя, по сути, это было поспешное бегство из дома. Ему оставалось продержаться всего каких-то четыре часа до отъезда в аэропорт. Но даже в эти оставшиеся часы Колин чувствовал себя неуютно под недоверчивым взглядом тещи, который появился у нее сразу после того, как он показал Хелен письмо от Сары. Поэтому Колин был действительно рад тому, что улетит сегодня же в Ванкувер, и избавит себя от общения с Маргарет.

В Ванкувер Колин прилетел только вечером. Сара обещала прислать за ним машину, и Колин, выйдя из подъезда терминала прилета, выглядывал студийный автомобиль. Он даже не сразу понял, что остановившийся неподалеку белый Ford приехал за ним, пока настойчивый сигнал не привлек его внимание. Сара сама приехала за своим подопечным и теперь радостно махала ему рукой. Это было довольно неожиданно. Колин подхватил свою дорожную сумку и, широко улыбаясь, направился к машине.

— Кого я вижу! Сара Брикс, собственной персоной, — Колин наклонился, заглядывая в окно машины. — Что вдруг сама? Ты же сказала, что пришлешь машину.

— Садись, давай, остряк, — Сара улыбнулась. — Не стала никого дергать. Ты же помнишь, что у нас сегодня вечеринка и танцы до утра? — женщина подмигнула Колину, усевшемуся на соседнее сиденье. — Все ждали тебя только на следующей неделе, поэтому твое появление будет для всех сюрпризом. Надеюсь, тебя не сломал перелет, и ты пропустишь с коллегами пару стаканчиков?

— Пообещай, что доставишь меня домой, если я пропущу больше, чем пара стаканчиков? — Колин хитро прищурил глаза.

Для актеров постоянного каста в городе снимались квартиры, но многие, особенно у кого в Ванкувере не было семей, предпочитали в дни съемок жить в отеле, и у них почти у всех были забронированы номера.

— Домой вряд ли, а вот до твоего гостиничного номера как-нибудь доставлю, Кэп, — Сара расхохоталась.

— Тогда по рукам, мэм, — Колин откинул спинку кресла и устроился поудобнее — все же длительный перелет его немного утомил. — Какие последние сплетни?

— Да вроде все тихо, — Сара вырулила на дорогу, ведущую в город. — Ваши поклонники, видимо, тоже решили взять тайм-аут на время перерыва в съемках. Как там Хелен?

— Расстроилась немного, конечно, — Колин вздохнул, — но настояла, чтобы я вернулся вовремя. А я чувствую себя последней сволочью, что сбежал еще раньше…

— Ну, здесь тебя можно понять, — Сара сочувственно похлопала Колина по руке. — Маргарет — замечательная мать, но как теща… С тещей вам не очень повезло, мистер ОʼДонохью. Но думаю, что со временем все наладится. Обычно, внуки примиряют со многими вещами.

— Надеюсь, что ты окажешься права, Сара, — Колин улыбнулся женщине. — И спасибо, что спасла меня от любимой тещи. Не представлял, как бы выжил пару дней с этим Шерлоком Холмсом в юбке, который добывает информацию в интернете, анализирует, делает выводы и потом смотрит на меня с осуждением. Хорошо хоть ей хватает ума не рассказывать все Хелен… В общем, я твой должник, моя дорогая, мудрая Сара. Проси, все что хочешь.

— Все-все? — Колин кивнул головой, а Сара расхохоталась. — Колин, милый мой, нельзя обещать выполнить любое желание. Ты можешь попасть в такую ловушку, из которой даже я тебя не вытащу. Но я подумаю над твоим предложением.

— Не волнуйся, в ловушку я не попаду. Ты второй человек после Хелен, которому я делаю такое предложение, — Колин подмигнул и растянул губы в широкой улыбке. — Ты понимаешь степень моего доверия тебе?

— Я польщена. Но ты только что сократил список моих желаний, — Сара снова засмеялась. — Вот и имей после этого дела с пиратами. Сначала наобещают золотые горы, а потом оказывается, что на самом деле все не так.

— Да, пираты они такие, — Колин одобрительно покивал головой и закрыл глаза — все же усталость давала о себе знать. — А что вообще у нас новенького? Все вернулись?

— Карлайл прилетел еще в пятницу. Дженнифер, Лана и Майкл — сегодня утром. Джини и Джош прилетят только завтра. Остальные подтянутся по мере участия в сериях и эпизодах. Но кое-кто из новых актеров уже прилетел…

Спокойный голос Сары и монотонность звука двигателя все же усыпили Колина, и он снова оказался в той самой знакомой темноте, в которую всегда приходил Он. Почему-то Колин думал, что этот сон оставит его в покое, когда вернется в Ванкувер. Почему-то он связывал это сновидение только с домом. А теперь он снова ждет в темноте Его… В этот раз Он появляется почти сразу, но Колин чувствует не только его дыхание на своих губах и пальцы в своих волосах. В этот раз Колин впервые ощущает Его материальность настолько, что уверен — Он не исчезнет как призрак, растворившись в темноте, если Колин захочет Его обнять. И Колин протягивает к Нему руки и нащупывает в темноте Его… Он осторожно притягивает и прижимает Его стройное, гибкое тело к себе, и Он не исчезает. И Колин, затаив дыхание, ждет Его поцелуя. Колину даже кажется, что он видит Его в этой кромешной темноте. Нет, это, конечно, иллюзия, но ему так хочется увидеть…

— Симпатичного, зеленоглазого мальчика… Эй! Ты что, уснул? — возмущенный голос Сары выдернул Колина из сна, в котором он так и не дождался поцелуя. — Я тут ему расписываю будущих партнеров по съемкам, а он, видите ли, спит. Ты проспал свой Неверлэнд, Капитан Крюк.

— Прости, я что-то и правда, видимо, устал, — Колин подтянулся на сидении, приняв нормальное положение, и зевнул. — Так что ты там говорила про Неверлэнд?

— Говорю, что лично не встречала того симпатичного, зеленоглазого мальчика, который будет играть Питера Пэна в нашем сериале, но те, кто видели его, говорят, что это что-то невероятное. Ну, еще бы! Это же Мелисса его нашла. Его и парня, которому досталась роль Феликса. Вот с Паркером я успела познакомиться, когда столкнулась с ним в холле гостиницы. Тоже симпатичный и очень интересный улыбчивый парень.

— Ты говоришь, их нашла Мелисса? — с Колина слетели остатки сна, когда Сара кивнула ему головой.

Ему уже как-то рассказывали эту байку про сон племянника одного из продюсеров, благодаря которому в сериале и появился такой персонаж, как Киллиан Джонс. Верил ли Колин в это? Может быть, только отчасти… И теперь ему было чертовски интересно, кого нашла Мелисса — кто же эти двое из сна Стивена Картера? Может, увидев их, Колин вспомнит какие-то подробности своих снов?

**Red — Let It Burn**

Колин замечает их сразу, как только входит зал отельного ресторана, который на один вечер превратился в закрытый клуб для тех, кто хоть как-то связан со съемками сериала «Once Upon A Time». Эта парочка выделяется в яркой, веселой, шумной атмосфере вечеринки, которая уже в полном разгаре. Они сидят в самом дальнем и плохо освещенном углу зала, что-то увлеченно рассматривая в телефонах, и кажется — их совершенно не интересует все, что творится вокруг них, будто никого и ничего нет, или они находятся в какой-то параллельной Вселенной. Эти двое словно не от мира сего, а их невидимая связь друг с другом чувствуется даже на расстоянии, и Колину кажется, что когда-то и он был частью их Вселенной.

— Какими судьбами, дружище? Мы ждали тебя только на следующей неделе к твоему первому съемочному дню, — невесть откуда вдруг взявшийся Карлайл радостно раскинул руки, для дружеских объятий.

— Да вот, решил не пропускать веселье и дружескую попойку, — Колин улыбнулся и обнял коллегу по цеху. — Рад тебя видеть, Роберт.

— И я тебе рад, Колин, — Роберт похлопал Колина по плечу. — А я смотрю, ты сразу заметил свой Неверлэнд, — Карлайл махнул головой в сторону странной парочки. — Интересные ребятки. Особенно Роб, — Колин знает, о ком говорит его коллега, потому что и сам не может отвести взгляда от этого мальчика. Что-то есть в нем такое… цепляющее взгляд. — Ну, пойдем к нашим. Пропустим по стаканчику.

Все «старички» сериала собрались за барной стойкой, где царила веселая дружеская атмосфера, периодически взрываемая хохотом, когда в очередной раз кто-то рассказывал о смешных случаях из своих каникул, а у Ланы почти на все случаи была припасена парочка анекдотов, после которых Дженнифер впадала в истерику, смеша своей ненормальной реакцией всех остальных еще больше. Появление Колина произвело настоящий фурор, рождая волну радостных воплей, море дружеских объятий и не менее дружеских поцелуев со всех сторон. Но весь этот хаос никак не заинтересовал странную парочку, на которую Колин сразу обратил внимания — они даже ни на секунду не оторвались от экранов своих телефонов. И он весь вечер исподтишка заинтересованно наблюдал за ними и ловил себя на мысли, что его тянуло к этим двум, но больше к одному из них. И когда парень — симпатичный и зеленоглазый, как окрестила его Сара, и которого Карлайл назвал Робом, остался один, Колин решил познакомиться с ним поближе.

Робби некоторое время наблюдал за Паркером, танцующим с какой-то блондинкой — вроде как помощник звукорежиссера или что-то вроде того, потом сложил руки на груди и, устало откинув голову на спинку дивана, закрыл глаза — шум и громкая музыка уже порядком утомили его. Он бы сейчас с гораздо большим удовольствием сбежал в свой спокойный Неверлэнд.

— Мечтаешь или пытаешься вздремнуть в этом бедламе? — насмешливый, но такой хорошо знакомый голос, по которому Робби чертовски соскучился.

Но этот голос не его Киллиана. Это голос принадлежит человеку, которого Робби не рассчитывал сегодня встретить здесь, потому что Мелисса сказала, что Колин ОʼДонохью прилетит только на следующей неделе, и Робби надеялся, что у него есть еще несколько дней, чтобы подготовиться к их встрече. У Роба холодеют руки, замирает сердце и останавливается дыхание от понимания того, кто сейчас сидит рядом с ним, а «стеклянный шар» в его груди снова напоминает о своем существовании, когда на его поверхности образуется еще одна глубокая трещина. Роб открывает глаза, медленно поворачивает голову и сталкивается с кажущимися темными при таком освещении глазами собеседника.

— Привет, я Колин. Колин ОʼДонохью. Играю в сериале Капитана Крюка, — мужчина протягивает Робби руку. — А ты, как я понимаю, будешь играть Питера Пэна.

У Роба смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, он рад, что Колин не узнает его, потому что, будучи Питером Пэном, он сам когда-то стер все воспоминания об их встрече в этой реальности. С другой стороны, ему бы хотелось, чтобы Колин помнил обо всем, потому что не знает, как подавить в себе чувство безотчетного страха, омерзения и ненависти к этому человеку. Хотя этот мужчина в джинсах и мягкой кофте крупной вязки, на лице которого широкая улыбка, рождающая разбегающиеся лучики вокруг голубых глаз — Робби знает, какого цвета эти глаза, совсем не похож на того насильника из ночного клуба. Но в то же время Роб абсолютно уверен, что это тот самый мужчина, когда глядя на протянутую руку вспоминает: и жесткий захват на своих запястьях, и торопливые и грубые прикосновения на своем теле, после которых остались синяки, и пальцы… внутри себя, и не только пальцы… Ему противно обо всем вспоминать. Ему неприятно находиться рядом с этим человеком. Колин разрушил обе его реальности и отнял у него Киллиана… Но пути назад нет, и Робби Кэю нужно лишь вытерпеть присутствие в своей жизни этого человека только какие-то три месяца… Может, чуть больше. И он справится с собой, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

— Робби Кэй, — Роб торопливо и несколько брезгливо жмет протянутую ему руку. — Действительно буду играть в сериале Питера Пэна. Но не такого, к которому все привыкли, а жестокого и бессердечного.

— Ты не выглядишь жестоким и бессердечным, — Колин улыбается и подмигивает Робу.

— Не суди о людях, Колин, только по тому, как они выглядят, — Робби усмехается и надменно вскидывает левую бровь.

— А ты умный малый, как я погляжу. Сколько тебе лет?

— Не думаю, что возраст говорит об умственных способностях, — Робби хмыкает и кривит губы. — Гораздо большую роль играет образование и широкий кругозор.

— А ты мне нравишься, — Колин хлопает парня по плечу. — Я уверен, что мы с тобой подружимся.

— А с чего ты взял, — Робу совсем не нравятся этот дружеский жест собеседника, и он резко встает со своего места, — что я с тобой захочу подружиться?

— Ну, мы вроде работаем в одном проекте, будем вместе сниматься несколько месяцев, проводить время… Мне кажется, коллеги должны дружить… — Колин растерян таким вопросом мальчишки и тоном разговора, и странным поведением.

Робби прилагает невероятное усилие, чтобы не рассмеяться этому человеку в лицо. Нужно уходить прямо сейчас, пока он еще может держать себя в руках. Главное — не сорваться. Дальше будет легче, потому что он будет готов и к случайным встречам, и к вынужденному общению, и к совместной работе… Просто именно сейчас Робби оказался не готов к их встрече. Слишком неожиданно Колин ОʼДонохью снова появился в его жизни…

— Коллеги — это в первую очередь работа, Колин, — Робби некоторое время рассматривает мужчину и, уже собираясь уходить, неожиданно для себя наклоняется к нему и шепчет на ухо: — И что-то подсказывает мне, что мы вряд ли подружимся.

У Колина пробегает волна озноба вдоль позвоночника, когда он чувствует едва уловимый знакомый запах и ощущает дыхание этого дерзкого мальчишки возле своего уха, а шепот парализует его, и он лишь провожает глазами удаляющегося от него Робби, не в силах пошевелиться. Ему кажется, что он уже испытывал такие чувства когда-то… Будто он знал этого мальчика. Он совершенно растерян и не может понять своих ощущений, но когда за Робом захлопывается дверь, Колин срывается вслед. Он выскакивает в коридор и видит, как Робби торопливым шагом направляется к лифтам.

— Почему, Робби, ты ведь меня совсем не знаешь? — Колин задает свой вопрос слишком громко, но парень даже ни на секунду не останавливается, подходит к лифтам и нажимает кнопку вызова. — И я уверен, что мы с тобой все же подружимся.

Подъехавшая кабина лифта распахнула перед Робби свои двери, но он не торопился заходить в нее, некоторое время изучающе рассматривая Колина.

— Ты тоже меня совсем не знаешь, — Роб усмехается и качает головой. — И я бы на твоем месте даже не стал бы пытаться подружиться со мной.

— А я попытаюсь, — Колин и сам не понимает — откуда такая настойчивость в отношении совершенно ему незнакомого до этого дня мальчишки?

— Попытайся, Колин, попытайся, — Роб ухмыляется, саркастично вскидывая левую бровь. — Но я тебя предупредил, — Робби, наконец, шагает в лифт, и двери за ним захлопываются.

После разговора с этим мальчиком у Колина остались смешанные чувства. Он одновременно ощущал и растерянность, и подавленность, и заинтересованность, и желание общения и дружбы. Это все странно, учитывая, что у них была довольно приличная разница в возрасте. Но его тянуло к этому мальчику, как будто он знал его когда-то, где-то… И еще Колин ощущал чувство опасности и тревожности, которые поселились в его сердце сразу, как только он увидел этого мальчика.

А ночью, погрузившись уже в привычную для себя темноту, Колин снова ждет свое наваждение. Он снова ждет Его, когда Он придет и заберет вместе со своим поцелуем и душу Колина тоже. Нет, Колин не знает, как Он выглядит, но ему хочется думать, что у Него каштановые вихры, саркастичная ухмылка и зеленые глаза. Колин терпеливо ждет Его, прислушиваясь к темноте, но в эту ночь Он впервые не приходит, оставляя Колина один на один с душной, влажной, липкой темнотой…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Chris Daughtry - Home: http://mp3.startupdj.ru/track/112093748_181173418
> 
> Red - Hold Me Now: https://music.yandex.ru/album/977818/track/9190438
> 
> Red - Let It Burn: https://music.yandex.ru/album/214281/track/2169911
> 
> Или плейлист: http://mp3.startupdj.ru/playlist/3  
> https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1012


	28. Шаг вперед, и два шага назад

**Paper Route — Letting You Let Go**

Выдержки Робби Кэю хватает только лишь на то, чтобы дойти до своего номера. Резкий громкий звук закрывающейся двери срабатывает как спусковой крючок, и все эмоции, что Робби невероятным усилием держал под контролем, взрываются одновременно, обжигая его неудержимым желанием освободиться от этой невыносимой смеси страха, боли, злости… Он беспокойно мечется по гостиничному номеру, сам не понимая своих суетливых перемещений, и прокручивает в голове свою встречу и разговор с Колином. Робби понимает, что ему будет невероятно тяжело видеть этого человека каждый день, да еще и вместе сниматься, потому что воспоминания душат его. Ночной клуб… Незнакомец… Холод кафельной стены… Теснота туалетной кабинки… Хотя этот Колин совершенно не похож на того незнакомца с бездушными черными глазами. У этого Колина глаза цвета океана и немного смущенная улыбка как у… Киллиана, которого больше нет в другой реальности Робби Кэя. Нет и не будет… Скорее всего… Феликс говорил, что Киллиан вернется, если действительно любит. А Робби сомневается, что Киллиан все еще любит его после всего случившегося — такое не прощают. Но больше всего его страшит то, что Капитан не выжил на границе миров, и что он сам убил того, кого любил всем сердцем… А теперь Колин каждый раз будет напоминать ему о Киллиане, о счастливых временах и о том, что натворил Питер. И от этого еще больнее… Роб тяжело приваливается спиной к стене и закрывает лицо руками. Черт! Это непросто больно, это — невыносимо! Теснящееся в груди разрывающие эмоции все же находят выход, когда тяжелая стеклянная пепельница летит в противоположную стену. Робби словно в замедленной съемке наблюдает, как с силой запущенный им предмет, ударившись об стену, с оглушающим звуком взрывается блестящей вспышкой и рассыпается тысячей осколков по ковровому покрытию номера… Не отпустило, но стало значительно легче.

В дверь постучали, и Робби перевел взгляд на дверь, раздумывая — стоит ли вообще открывать? А если это Колин? Второй встречи за один вечер он точно не перенесет. Но повторный и довольно настойчивый стук не оставлял ему выбора и явно говорил о том, что посетитель уходить не собирается. Робби, аккуратно перешагнув битое стекло, подошел к двери и заглянул в глазок — мужчина за дверью был ему незнаком. Роб облегченно выдохнул и открыл дверь.

— Привет! — мужчина широко улыбнулся. — Шел мимо, и вдруг этот грохот… У тебя все в порядке? — Робби молча кивнул. — Я Шон Магуайр, кстати, — Шон протянул Робу руку. — А ты… Робби, кажется?

Роб снова кивнул и пожал протянутую руку.

— Робби Кэй, — его совершенно не удивило то, что Шон откуда-то знает его — все номера на этом этаже забронированы киностудией для тех, кто снимается в сериале.

— Точно! Ты тот парень, который играет Питера Пэна. Видел твое фото в касте этого сезона. Стэн, мой координатор, познакомил меня со всеми заочно. А я только что приехал и шел на вечеринку. Расслабиться после напряженной дороги и с коллегами познакомиться. Хотя многих и так знаю. А ты чего не там?

— Только что оттуда… — Роб вздохнул и устало привалился к дверному косяку.

— У тебя точно все нормально, парень? — Шон заметил осколки стекла на полу.

— Уже да, — Роб безучастно взглянул на разбитую пепельницу и перевел взгляд на Шона — что-то было в этом мужчине доверительное. — День был довольно напряженным. Все как-то разом навалилось… С утра пробные съемки, вечером эта вечеринка по случаю… А я как-то не любитель тусовок… Чувствую себя… чужим, что ли? — Роб пожал плечами.

— Я понимаю, — Шон добродушно улыбнулся, а в голубых глазах мелькнул озорной огонек. — Незнакомый город, незнакомые люди… все такое непривычное. Да еще вся эта суета съемочная. Ты раньше снимался в сериалах? — Роб мотнул головой. — Понятно. Здесь совсем другой темп съемок, другая атмосфера… Больше похожая на конвейер. И новичкам бывает тяжеловато. Поверь моему большому опыту. Но ты привыкнешь, не переживай, — Шон ободрительно пожал руку Роба. Во взгляде этого парня была какая-то… потерянность. Хотелось что-то сделать, как-то помочь, сказать что-то ободряющее, чтобы он не чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, чтобы улыбнулся в конце концов… И Шон почему-то решил, что возьмет над Робби своеобразную опеку, и поможет влиться в коллектив, и адаптироваться к непривычным съемкам. — Может, вызовем горничную, чтобы навела порядок, а сами спустимся к тусовке?

— Спасибо, но нет, — Робби покачал головой и усмехнулся. — Мой лимит на громкую музыку и шумное общение на сегодня исчерпан.

— Ну, как знаешь. Но горничную все же вызови, — Шон подмигнул Робби. — И знаешь, завтра ведь выходной. Хочешь, я покажу тебе Ванкувер, который ты полюбишь с первого взгляда? Я в этом городе частый гость и знаю парочку красивейших мест на побережье. Тут, конечно, не Лос-Анджелес, и искупаться вряд ли удастся, но завтра обещали солнечный день, и можно просто наслаждаться видами на океан. Что думаешь?

— Я бы не отказался, — Робби пожал плечами. Предложенный Шоном вариант, как провести свободный день в практически незнакомом городе, показался Робу спасением, чтобы не зацикливаться на своей проблеме по имени Колин ОʼДонохью.

— Оʼкей, завтра зайду за тобой где-то ближе к полудню. У меня здесь своя машина. Я на ней, собственно и приехал из Лос-Анджелеса. Не могу подолгу обходиться без своей «девочки», — Шон снова подмигнул Робу и добродушно улыбнулся. — Тогда — до завтра. А я, пожалуй, все же встречусь с коллегами.

Робби некоторое время смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Шону и думал, что отдал бы многое, чтобы сейчас оказаться за рулем своей «девочки» — только скорость могла дать ему ощущение свободы от проблем и пусть хоть иллюзорное, но спокойствие.

— Про горничную не забудь, — Шон шутливо пригрозил Робби пальцем, перед тем как зайти в лифт, чем наконец-то вызвал на лице парня улыбку.

— Не забуду.

Пока горничная тщательно пылесосила ковровое покрытие номера, очищая от мельчайших частиц стекла, Роб стоял на балконе, рассматривая ночной Ванкувер. После общения с Шоном у Робби появилось чувство умиротворения и уверенности, что он действительно со всем справится. Вряд ли он подружится с Колином, но эмоции держать под контролем сможет точно. Вернее, у него есть как минимум пара съемочных недель, когда они с Колином не будут даже пересекаться в совместных сценах. Робби приходит к такому выводу после того, как внимательно изучает расписание съемочных дней, которое Патрик прислал ему еще днем. Правда, расписание только на следующие три недели, за которые будет отснят материал для первых двух серий, но и этого достаточно, чтобы морально подготовиться к дальнейшему неизбежному общению. Накопившаяся за день усталость и эмоциональное истощение клонили Робби Кэя в сон, но он за каким-то чертом решил наконец-то посмотреть каст этого сезона, а потом совершенно случайно… набрал в поисковике «Киллиан Джонс» и обомлел… Сотни, нет, тысячи фотографий Киллиана — привычного, живого, настоящего… Его Киллиана. По которому он скучает, которого любит и которого ждет в другой реальности, но вряд ли дождется. Что за черт?! Робби даже показалось, что его Киллиан каким-то чудесным способом переместился в эту реальность… А судьба, или как это правильно называется, свела их снова вместе. У этого Киллиана тоже нет кисти левой руки — ее заменяет металлический крюк. И Робби даже знает, что это абордажный крюк — съемки в «Пиратах Карибского моря» не прошли даром. Роб пролистывает кадры один за другим: вот Киллиан усмехается, кривя уголок губ, вот хитро прищуривает глаза, словно что-то задумал, а вот здесь взгляд полыхает гневом, вот — задумчиво смотрит вдаль, а вот — добродушно и широко улыбается — та самая улыбка, хорошо знакомая Питеру Пэну… Но нет, это всего лишь актер Колин ОʼДонохью, который чересчур правдоподобно воплотил образ Киллиана Джонса. И от этого понимания сердце болезненно сжалось. Главное — не перепутать реальности, потому что… Потому что Киллиан из той реальности, и Колин в этой — это по сути один и тот же человек. Черт! От всего этого путаются мысли, а мозг грозится взорваться ко всем чертям. Робби захлопнул крышку ноутбука и еще долго лежал в темноте, глядя на огни ночного города за окном и пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах. Хотя чего в них разбираться? Все просто: Киллиана он любит, а Колина — ненавидит. Все просто. И с этой мыслью Робби Кэй проваливается в сон.

**Paper Route — You And I**

Он совсем не удивляется, когда замечает на горизонте белые паруса. Только лишь сердце на мгновение замирает. И кажется, что оно совсем не бьется, словно боится своими ударами разрушить его иллюзию. Он, затаив дыхание, ждет, когда знакомый галеон приблизится и встанет на якорь на привычном месте. Он напряженно всматривается в даль и наблюдает, как на воду спускается шлюпка. Он пытается быть спокойным. Но когда замечает, как с борта по веревочной лестнице спускается знакомая фигура, задыхается, потому что сердце срывается в бешенный галоп и, оглушая своими громкими ударами, ритмично колотится о грудную клетку. Он не может поверить в то, что видит, потому что уже почти потерял всякую надежду. Он почти смирился, что потерял свою любовь окончательно. Но крошечная точечка Тьмы в его сердце не давала опустить руки окончательно. Странно, но именно Тьма в его сердце поддерживала в нем надежду. Словно Тьма чувствовала, что еще ничего не кончено… Будто знала, что тот, кого он ждет — жив и ищет путь, чтобы вернутся. И Он вернулся. Его Киллиан вернулся! А значит… Феликс сказал тогда, когда они вместе закрывали темный портал, что, если Киллиан любит, то обязательно вернется. Любит… Киллиан любит его! Он срывается с места и несется, что есть силы, к берегу, куда направляется шлюпка. Он еще на бегу замечает блеск металлического крюка, там, где должна быть кисть левой руки, и останавливается у самой кромки воды. Ему плохо и больно от воспоминаний о том, что он сам искалечил своего Киллиана. Он замечает волнение в голубых глазах, которые Киллиан ни на секунду не отводит от него, и отступает назад на несколько шагов. Он боится, что Джонс не простил ему своего увечья. Но когда он видит, как Киллиан пытается натянуть рукав рубахи, чтобы спрятать устрашающего вида крюк, и осторожную улыбку на любимом лице, то бросается в воду… Он широкими гребками пытается как можно быстрее сократить расстояние между ними. Потому что соскучился, потому что хочет обнять, потому что сам хочет опять ощутить объятия сильных рук, потому что хочет снова почувствовать солоноватый вкус океана на губах своего Капитана… Он спешит, но намокшая одежда становится слишком тяжелой… Он выбивается из сил и захлебывается… Он пытается держаться на поверхности, но его тянет вниз. Он видит испуг на лице Киллиана. Видит, как Капитан поспешно сбрасывает с себя кожаную куртку и сапоги. Он видит, как Киллиан ныряет со шлюпки в воду. И это последнее, что он видит, прежде чем начинает тонуть… Шлюпка слишком далеко, и Киллиан не успеет доплыть. Ему не страшно, что он умрет. Он счастлив, что успел еще раз увидеть своего Киллиана… Его тянет вниз, и руки безвольно поднимаются над головой. Он закрывает глаза перед тем, как его легкие начнут наполняться соленой водой. Но вместо этого его тело обхватывает сильная рука, а чужие губы мягко обхватывают его рот, делясь с ним необходимым воздухом. И он знает чьи это руки и губы… Но ему кажется, что это только лишь его воображение. Это воображение отрывается от его губ, и он чувствует, как его толкают к поверхности. Вынырнув из воды, он судорожно делает глоток так нужного ему воздуха и открывает глаза. Теперь он снова тонет… Но только в бездонности любимых взволнованных голубых глаз. Растерянность во взгляде Киллиана сменяется радостью, а он порывисто прижимается к своему Кэпу всем телом, цепляясь за плечи, и припадает к губам с жадным поцелуем, получая такой же жадный в ответ. Они оба соскучились… Бог знает, как им удается держаться на поверхности, когда они неистово целуются снова, снова и снова… И кажется — им все равно, что они могут утонуть. Теперь они снова вместе. Но Киллиан шепчет ему в губы между поцелуями, что в его планы не входило утонуть, когда они наконец-то снова вместе, что нужно постараться снять сапоги и куртку, чтобы было легче плыть к берегу. И не дожидаясь ответа, Джонс одной рукой расстегивает массивный ремень и крюком вспарывает шнуровку куртки, обжигая его грудь холодом металла. Он вздрагивает от этого прикосновения и… просыпается.

Робби с удивлением обнаружил, что почти лежит грудью на металлической крышке своего лэптопа. Так вот откуда этот обжигающий холод… Черт… Конечно, это был только сон, но все было в нем таким реалистичным, что Роб даже сейчас чувствовал привкус морской соли на своих губах. Хотелось снова закрыть глаза и очутиться в океане рядом с Киллианом, но Робби знал, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Сон — это всего лишь сон… А может, это знак? Может, Киллиан вернулся? Ждет его? Робби испытывал непреодолимое желание немедленно оказаться в Неверлэнде, но без браслетов это невозможно, и связаться с Тенью ему снова не удается. Что за ерунда? Роб от отчаянья застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Уснуть снова ему вряд ли удастся, да и за окном уже вовсю светит солнце. Робби потянулся за часами — без пятнадцати одиннадцать. Остатки сна моментально слетели, потому что он вспомнил, что вчера вечером согласился на автомобильную прогулку по Ванкуверу. Шон, который и пообещал показать Робби Кэю город, вернее, какие-то удивительные места за городом, сказал, что зайдет ближе к полудню. На сборы оставался всего лишь час с небольшим. Перед тем как отправиться в душ, Роб набрал номер Паркера Крофта — Шон наверняка будет не против, если к ним присоединится и Паркер.

— Хэй! Ты куда вчера исчез? Мы разошлись почти под утро. Было довольно весело, — голос Паркера звучал довольно бодро для человека не спавшего почти всю ночь.

— Что-то устал вчера, — Роб вздохнул. — Да, в общем, я и не такой уж большой любитель шумных вечеринок.

— Поэтому, как истинный английский джентльмен, ушел не попрощавшись? — в голосе Паркера сквозило веселье.

— Именно так. Английский джентльмен никогда не станет портить праздник своим угрюмым видом, — Роб парировал подкол Крофта, стараясь быть при этом совершенно серьезным. — А я джентльмен. И вот поэтому хочу у вас поинтересоваться — не желаете ли, сэр, сегодня составить мне компанию и съездить загород? — на этом английская чопорность Робби Кэя закончилась и он, не сдержавшись, весело хмыкнул. — Короче, я вчера познакомился с Шоном…

— Шоном Магуайером? О! Он клевый чувак… С его появлением и началось все веселье, — Паркер хмыкнул. — Они вчера так зажгли с Майком и Колином… Оказывается, они все классно играют на гитарах и клево поют. Так значит, с Шоном загород? А что, мне нравится. Я — за!

По Шону Магуайру можно было сверять часы — ровно в полдень он постучал в номер Робби Кэя. Конечно, Шон был не против того, что к ним присоединится Паркер. Наоборот, он даже рад этому — чем больше компания, тем веселее. Но когда они втроем спустились в подземный гараж, Робби понял, что это поездка для него будет не совсем веселой. Ему даже захотелось развернуться и сбежать, потому что рядом с черным джипом Шона он увидел Колина ОʼДонохью и еще одного парня, который представился как Майкл Реймонд. Но Роб все же пересилил себя — в конце концов, рано или поздно им с Колином придется вместе работать на съемочной площадке, а сегодняшняя поездка, в общем-то, неплохой способ начать общаться хотя бы как коллеги. В большом джипе Шона места более чем предостаточно для всех, но Робби в замешательстве: он не хочет сидеть близко к Колину, а усаживаться впереди рядом с Шоном ему как-то неудобно — может, у хозяина машины другие планы. Его дилемму разрешил сам Шон, когда, хлопнув по плечу, велел запрыгивать на переднее сиденье. Но даже сидя впереди, Роб практически физически ощущал напряженность между собой и Колином, чувствуя прожигающий взгляд на своем затылке. Но спустя время напряженность исчезла, благодаря веселой атмосфере, заполнившей салон, когда компания начала вспоминать забавные моменты вчерашней вечеринки, а Колин, как прошедший испытания вторым сезоном, заочно знакомил новых коллег с остальными актерами сериала, рассказывая все их «секреты»: что любят, что ненавидят, про особенности характеров, что можно, что нельзя. Робби иногда поглядывал на Колина через зеркало заднего вида, но ему больше нравилось закрывать глаза и слушать голос Киллиана и его смех с хрипотцой.

В общем и целом они неплохо провели время. Шон, немного покрутившись по Ванкуверу и показав самые, по его мнению, интересные места, вырулил на трассу, ведущую к океану. Магуайр привез всю компанию в действительно красивейшее место на побережье — уединенный, небольшой, спрятавшийся между скалами пляж с белым песком. И это место напоминало Робби Кэю о его Неверлэнде, особенно небольшим скалистым утесом, выдающимся в океан на несколько сотен метров. День был солнечным и довольно теплым, поэтому все были единодушны в желании искупаться. Но Робби, как жителю юга Штатов, вода показалась слишком холодной, и он просто уселся на песок и, подставив под солнечные лучи лицо, просто наблюдал через темные линзы солнечных очков, как его чокнутые коллеги мужественно пытались зайти в прохладную воду. Колин, правда, в этом безумии участия не принимал, но поддерживал инициативу коллег свистом и одобрительными возгласами. С первого раза забежать и окунуться в океан удалось только Паркеру, и Робби даже испытал некое чувство гордости за своего… Феликса. Он вспомнил, как когда-то давно вот так же исподтишка наблюдал, как Феликс ловил рыбу для своего Уайза в океане их Неверлэнда. Вспомнил, как он не мог отвести глаз от мокрого торса, усыпанного сверкающими на ярком солнце капелек воды; от намокших волос, которые, закрывая глаза, мешали парню, и Феликс их спешно поправлял мокрой рукой, зачесывая пятерней назад… Вот именно так, как делал сейчас Паркер. И Робби вдруг понял, как чертовски соскучился по Феликсу и по своему Неверлэнду. Вот только попасть он туда пока не мог. Робби поднялся, отряхнул от песка джинсы и побрел вдоль кромки воды в сторону утеса. Океан осторожно лизал его босые ноги своей прохладой, но Роб не обращал внимания на холодную воду, ему даже нравились эти ощущения. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как океан слизывает его следы, оставленные на мокром песке — вся компания резвилась в океане, и Роб улыбнулся — как малые дети, ей-богу — и только Колин стоял на берегу и смотрел ему вслед. Робби поспешно отвернулся и ускорил шаг.

**Red — Start Again**

Усевшись на самом краю утеса, Роб всматривался в даль океана. Его не оставляло ощущение, что он сейчас находится в Неверлэнде… Наверное, ему так хотелось попасть в свою другую реальность, что сознание пыталось выдать желаемое за действительное. Конечно, утес был не таким большим как в Неверлэнде и не нависал над океаном, возвышаясь на полусотню метров над водой, и цвет воды был не таким ярким, и небо — не таким высоким, но у Роба было стойкое ощущение, что еще чуть-чуть и на горизонте появится хорошо ему знакомый силуэт корабля…

— Это место словно из моих снов…

Роб замирает от этого голоса, раздавшегося за его спиной. Совсем близко… Рядом. Он так замечтался, что и не услышал, как к нему подошел Колин.

— Место на острове посреди океана… Почти такой же утес, и пляж с белым песком. Мне часто снилось это место. Наверное, оно было моим любимым… Я часто стоял, вот как сейчас, и смотрел на океан и на свой… корабль… Представляешь, у меня во сне был свой корабль, — Колин подошел и уселся рядом. — А еще я знаю, что сидел вот так и смотрел, как на остров опускается ночь, как загораются звезды на темном небе… И знаю, что был там не один… — Робби настороженно смотрит на собеседника, который задумчиво смотрел на океан — неужто Колин помнит? — Я чувствовал его… — Колин и сам не понимает, зачем это все рассказывает Робби — ему давно уже хотелось поделиться с кем-то своими снами, но все время что-то останавливало, а этому мальчику вдруг захотелось открыть душу и рассказать. — Знаю, что видел его в своих снах, но не помню, как он выглядит… И точно знаю, что он был Хозяином того таинственного острова. Я хотел бы, однажды проснувшись, вспомнить его лицо. Но мне больше не снится остров…

— А что тебе снится, Колин? — Роб смотрит на мужчину, сидящего рядом, и ловит себя на мысли, что если бы не белая футболка, клетчатая рубашка и джинсы, то он бы решил, что это сам Киллиан Джонс сидит сейчас рядом с ним.

— Ничего… — Колин переводит взгляд на Робби и качает головой. — С некоторых пор мне не снится ничего… Только темнота.

— И все? — Робби прекрасно знает, что Колину больше не снятся сны, потому что Питер Пэн отнял у него сновидения, отрубив в другой реальности Киллиану Джонсу левую ладонь и лишив подсознания. И в то же время он вдруг понимает, что Колин и есть та самая «ниточка», которая может привести его к Киллиану. Робби замирает в ожидании ответа, потому что если Киллиан жив, неважно в каком из миров, то…

— И все, — Колин не отводит взгляда от проницательных зеленых глаз парня и видит, как они неожиданно блекнут… Как будто его ответ убил в них жизнь…

Ответ Колина действительно убил в Робби всякую надежду. Потому что он понимает, что если Колину не снится ничего, кроме темноты, то это может означать только одно — Киллиан не выжил на границах миров, а значит, Питер никогда больше не увидит своего Капитана… «Стеклянный шар» в его груди снова дает о себе знать еще одной трещиной. Самой глубокой. Самой болезненной… Хотя тот ураган чувств, что за одно мгновение испытал Робби, должен был наконец разорвать этот шар. Когда же наступит тот предел, который освободит его от теснящихся в груди ощущений?

— Но в этой темноте я редко бываю один, — Колин не понимает, что происходит с Робом, потому что видит в его глазах сначала растерянность, а потом вспышку мимолетной радости.

— Что значит — «редко бываю один»? — Роб снова ждет ответа от Колина, который может или убить его окончательно или все же снова подарить надежду.

— Я не вижу его в темноте… Только чувствую, — Колин никогда никому не расскажет о своих снах, о том, что он чувствует и какие мысли рождают эти сны. Даже Робби. Несмотря на то, что именно этому мальчику ему хочется доверить свои самые сокровенные тайны…

— Понятно, — Роба «разрывает» от радости осознания, что его Киллиан все же жив, потому что иначе Колин не чувствовал бы в своих снах Питера — свое персональное «проклятие», наложенное на него Питером Пэном. Робби хочется кричать от радости, но он только лишь сдержанно ухмыляется, а Колин почему-то ловит себя на мысли, что этот зеленоглазый мальчик откуда-то знает, что именно снится Колину ОʼДонохью почти каждую ночь.

Все это кажется очень странным… Но Робби не испытывает к Колину той жгучей ненависти, которую чувствовал еще буквально вчера. Наоборот, он даже ему благодарен за то, что хоть что-то узнал о своем Киллиане. Нет, это совсем не означает, что Роб готов к близкому общению и дружбе с Колином, но сегодня определенно счастливый день в жизни Робби Кэя. Он укладывается на спину, закидывает руки за голову и рассматривает плывущие по небу облака. Он молчит и ни о чем больше не спрашивает Колина, хотя чувствует на себе его взгляд.

— Похоже на корабль, — Роб указывает рукой на облако в небе. — На парусник.

— На шхуну. А если быть уж совсем точным — на пиратскую шхуну, — Колин смотрит на облако, которое привлекло внимание Робби. — Идеальное судно для пиратов — легкое и быстрое.

— Откуда такие познания о кораблях, Колин? — Роб прищуривает глаза и удивленно вскидывает левую бровь.

— Не знаю, — Колин пожимает плечами и усмехается уголком губ. — Слишком вжился в роль Крюка, наверное… А может, и в прошлой жизни был капитаном или пиратом…

— Может быть… Все может быть.

Они еще долго развлекаются, высматривая в небе причудливые облака, пытаясь увидеть в них что-то, и разговаривают ни о чем. Они наблюдают, как солнце начинает клониться к горизонту, и Робби никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что сидит на утесе в Неверлэнде рядом со своим Кэпом — просто они выглядят немного странно в своей современной одежде. Он даже несколько раз украдкой смотрит на часы, чтобы окончательно не потеряться в реальностях. Это не остается незамеченным для Колина, но он не задает Робби никаких вопросов, потому что помнит по вчерашнему разговору, каким жестким и саркастичным может быть этот мальчик, который не верит в то, что они смогут подружиться. Хотя…

— Видишь, вот мы и начинаем дружить. А ты говорил… — Колин осекается, когда видит, как стремительно меняется выражение лица Робби, а теплый оттенок зелени глаз сменяется на холод и колкость во взгляде.

— Не обольщайся, Колин, — Роб ухмыляется и саркастично вскидывает левую бровь. — Это всего лишь общение коллег.

Они не отводят друг от друга взглядов, как дуэлянты, застывшие в ожидании команды секунданта, чтобы успеть опередить противника и первым сделать выстрел. Колин мысленно проклинает себя за свои поспешные выводы и за то, как опрометчиво только что разрушил пусть и иллюзорно, но начинавшую зарождаться между ними дружбу. Он боится шелохнуться под проницательным взглядом этого странного мальчика или что-то сказать в ответ. Почему-то Колину кажется, что в этой «схватке» он не выйдет победителем, потому что соперник знает все его действия наперед. Его спасает Шон, когда кричит им, что пора уезжать. И Робби, наконец, отводит от Колина взгляд и поднимается.

— Спасибо за компанию, Колин, — Робби улыбается, но взгляд при этом все же остается жестким и холодным.

И Колин теряется от того, что никак не может понять этого мальчика, у которого немного детские черты лица — чуть вздернутый нос, пухлые ярко-красные губы, забавно оттопыренные уши и непокорные каштановые вихры, которые сейчас горят золотом в лучах заката. И в то же время — четкая линия скул, острый подбородок и слишком взрослые проницательные зеленые глаза, горящие решительностью и одновременно обдающие холодом… В нем каким-то непостижимым образом уживаются детское любопытство и непосредственность с неприсущими его возрасту решимостью, жесткостью и проницательностью. Он как сложная игра-головоломка, которую хочется во что бы то ни стало разгадать. Но в этой игре все ходы нужно тщательно обдумывать, потому что сделанный шаг вперед может оказаться неверным и отбросит на два шага назад. Возможно, что и к самому началу. Колин провожает взглядом удаляющегося от него Робби и думает о том, что готов начать с самого начала, но только теперь все его последующие шаги не будут опрометчивыми. И чем больше между ними становится расстояние, тем больше растет его уверенность в том, что он обязательно «разгадает» этого мальчика. Нужно только время…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Paper Route - Letting You Let Go: http://mp3.startupdj.ru/track/12204947_163234070
> 
> Paper Route - You And I: http://mp3.startupdj.ru/track/12114944_232509150
> 
> Red - Start Again: https://music.yandex.ru/album/72068/track/608298


	29. Сплошные вопросы и ни одного ответа

Вот уже почти месяц Колин ОʼДонохью бился над решением головоломки под названием Робби Кэй. Хотя как можно разгадать загадку, когда даже не понимаешь — с чего начинать? Этот странный зеленоглазый парень был уверен, что никакой дружбы между ними быть не может, а Колин никак не мог понять — почему? Почему этот мальчик сторонился его, пресекая все попытки сближения? Почему дружелюбный и улыбчивый с другими Робби, с ним становился холодно-вежливым и закрытым? Почему каждый раз, когда Колин был уверен, что отношения между ними налаживаются, все возвращалось к исходной точке — не друзья, всего лишь коллеги? Порой Колину казалось, что он плутает в лабиринте, пытаясь найти выход. И какой бы путь Колин ни выбирал, он неизменно оказывался в тупике, запутываясь еще больше и больше…

Первую неделю съемок они с Робби даже не пересекались. Почти не пересекались. По крайней мере, совместных съемок у них не было, а редкие встречи в холле отеля, где обычно по утрам собирались все, кто был задействован в этот день на съемочных площадках, сближению не способствовали. Через свою ассистентку Колин узнал, что первую неделю у Роба съемки на «натуре», причем в основном в вечернее время, а вот вторую неделю молодому актеру предстояло поработать на одной из «зеленых» площадок. У Колина тоже вся вторая съемочная неделя проходила на «зелени», где они снимали сцены на «Веселом Роджере» с кучей спецэффектов в основном водных. Просто бесконечные тонны воды, которые создавали иллюзию штормящего океана… И по странному стечению обстоятельств у Роба были съемки на соседней площадке, где ему предстояло немного «полетать». Они столкнулись в коридоре, когда каждый спешил в свой павильон, и Колин чуть было не вылил на Робби стакан горячего утреннего кофе-эспрессо, который всегда помогал ему проснуться.

Колин взял стаканчик с кофе из автомата и, развернувшись, с кем-то столкнулся, расплескивая обжигающий напиток себе на руку и немного на того, с кем пришлось неожиданно встретиться.

— Твою мать! — горячий кофе обжег руку, и Колин чуть было не выронил стакан.

— Вот именно! — знакомый голос заставил Колина резко поднять голову. — Черт! Куда так спешить-то? — напротив стоял Роб и брезгливо отряхивал с одежды, попавший на него кофе. — Надеюсь, что никто не заметит этих пятен, — Робби уже переоделся в костюм своего героя, и надо сказать, что на грязно-зеленом плаще кофейные пятна были действительно незаметны.

— Извини, не заметил тебя, — Колин улыбнулся парню, надеясь улыбкой разрядить обстановку.

— Нужно закрывать стакан крышкой, тогда бы не пришлось извиняться, — Роб нагнулся и поднял стакан закрытый крышкой из кофейни Starbucks, который, по всей видимости, выронил во время их столкновения. — Вот видишь, даже и капли не пролилось, — Робби показал стакан с черной крышкой Колину, а затем демонстративно бросил его в мусорное ведро.

— Извини, что оставил тебя без кофе, — ситуация была какой-то неловкой, и Колину было чертовски неуютно от проницательного взгляда зеленых глаз.

— Боже! Как много извинений для одного утра, — Роб закатил глаза и хмыкнул.

— Давай, я угощу тебя кофе? — Колин уже было направился к автомату.

— Спасибо, конечно, — Робби усмехнулся лишь уголком губ. — Но я предпочитаю кофе из Starbucks, поэтому не стоит суетиться, — Роб снова ухмыльнулся Колину и направился в свою студию.

— Тогда я буду должен тебе кофе из Starbucks, — Колин сам себе напоминал подростка, который во что бы то ни стало хотел завладеть вниманием понравившейся ему красотки и задержать ее хотя бы еще на мгновение.

— Ты все равно не угадаешь, какой кофе я предпочитаю, — Робби на мгновение обернулся, прежде чем скрыться за дверьми павильона. — Поэтому просто забудь…

**Chris Daughtry — Every Time You Turn Around**

Но Колин не забыл. Он, удивляя себя своей же настойчивостью, выведал у ассистента Робби, какой кофе любит его подопечный. Патрик оказался довольно дружелюбным парнем. И, хотя к вопросу о пристрастиях мистера Кэя отнесся с долей подозрения, все же рассказал, от чего Робби Кэй не сможет отказаться, потому что лично каждое утро покупал для Робби любимый кофе в любимой кофейне. Попутно Колин выяснил, что Роб будет сниматься в соседней студии до пятницы, и тут же вызвался на пару дней подменять Патрика в роли курьера по доставке кофе для мистера Робби Кэя.

Забавно наблюдать за человеком, который предпочитает начинать свое утро с чашечки кофе, ну или со стакана с любимым напитком, но по какой-то причине лишенного такого удовольствия. Не проснувшийся и недовольный — вот эти определения, которые как никогда подходили Робби Кэю, когда Патрик ему сообщил, что не сможет привезти обожаемый им гранде мокко с белым шоколадом. Роб уже было направился к автомату с кофе, чтобы сделать себе хотя бы латте, когда его окликнул знакомый голос.

— Ты же не пьешь кофе из автомата, — Колин удивленно вскинул бровь и улыбнулся. — Только Starbucks.

— Я говорил о том, что предпочитаю их кофе. Но если нет выбора, то могу глотнуть и такого кофейку, — Роб снова повернулся к автомату. — Удовольствия, конечно, не получу, но и не умру.

— А я хочу, чтобы ты все же получил удовольствие от сегодняшнего утра, — Колин протянул стакан с известной всему миру зеленой эмблемой и черной крышкой. — Два утра подряд без любимого кофе — это уж слишком безрадостно.

Робби недоверчиво взял протянутый ему стакан и, не отводя от Колина ничего не выражающего взгляда, сделал глоток.

— М-м-м-м… — Роб прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и облизнул губы, незатейливым движением языка вводя Колина в ступор — этот мальчишка вызывал в нем какие-то не поддающиеся контролю эмоции. — Как ты узнал, что это мой любимый?

— Патрик сознался… — Колин никак не мог отвести взгляд от ярких губ парня.

— Ты его пытал, что ли? — Роб засмеялся. — Надеюсь, не своим устрашающим крюком?

— Нет, — смех Робби заставил Колина наконец-то оторвать взгляд от губ парня и рассмеяться в ответ. — До крюка дело как-то не дошло…

Они еще некоторое время стояли в коридоре, болтали и пили кофе. Роб свой мокко, а Колин все же предпочел эспрессо, который тоже взял в знаменитой кофейне. Роб был прав — кофе из Starbucks было в разы вкуснее бурды из автомата. С каждым глотком кофе взгляд Роба становился теплее, а улыбка искреннее, и Колин ловил себя на мысли, что готов вот так стоять и разговаривать с этим мальчиком вечно. Но их обоих уже ждали съемочные группы, о чем им напомнили ассистенты операторов. Поэтому, торопливо допив кофе, они поспешили каждый в свой павильон. И уже когда Колин почти закрыл дверь, Робби окликнул его:

— Спасибо за кофе, Колин!

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Колин обернулся и улыбнулся Робу. — Завтра жду тебя на том же месте в тот же час.

— Это как-то смахивает на… Ты мне что, назначаешь свидание? — Роб саркастично хмыкнул и изумленно изогнул левую бровь.

— О чем ты, Робби? Это всего лишь общение коллег, — Колин подмигнул Робу и скрылся за дверью, оставив парня в некотором недоумении.

Колин решил, что в этот раз не будет торопиться с дружескими отношениями. Его радовало уже одно то, что Роб хотя бы шел на контакт. Почти всю последующую неделю они встречались каждое утро перед съемками, неторопливо пили кофе и разговаривали. Ни о чем таком, что могло хоть как-то смутить Робби. Правда, Колин все равно чувствовал себя как на минном поле, потому что с этим мальчиком было совершенно непонятно, что именно и в какой момент его может вывести из состояния покоя и уравновешенности, когда теплый оттенок зелени глаз сменялся обжигающим холодом. Поэтому Колин по большей части молчал, но с удовольствием слушал болтовню Роба в основном о съемках. Колин не признается Робби, что почти в каждый выпавший перерыв в собственных съемках втайне наблюдает за ним, укрывшись за декорациями.

Коллеги поговаривали о том, что с Робби чертовски неуютно находиться на одной площадке даже вне съемок — во время перерывов.

— Ты не представляешь… — Дженнифер как-то делилась своими ощущениями с Колином, после совместных съемок с Робби Кэем. — Как только он одевает костюм своего героя и гримируется, то моментально превращается в какого-то саркастичного злобного ублюдка и ни на минуту не выходит из этого образа… Даже в перерывах съемок. У меня волосы на руках дыбом встают, когда он только проходит мимо меня. И знаешь, мне даже приходилось концентрироваться в совместных сценах, чтобы не забыть свои реплики. Я чувствовала себя кроликом, который смотрит в глаза удава… Странный парень. Он как будто не играет роль Питера Пэна… Как будто он сам и есть Питер Пэн.

Одно дело слышать, что о Робби говорили коллеги, другое дело — наблюдать эти метаморфозы. Вот буквально только час назад они непринужденно болтали, и в глазах Робби мелькали озорные искорки, когда он рассказывал что-то забавное о Джареде Гилморе. Теперь же герой Джареда — Генри — терялся от бездушного взгляда Питера Пэна, а Колину казалось, что ребята вовсе не играют… По крайней мере, Робби. Дженнифер была права — Робби не играл роль Питера Пэна, он был Питером Пэном. И еще, глядя на парня, Колин каждый раз ловил себя на мысли, что он откуда-то знаком и с жестами этого мальчика, и взглядами, и голосом, и даже с левой бровью, которая словно живет собственной жизнью. Хотя он уверен в том, что не встречал этого парня раньше. Колин ОʼДонохью все еще не оставлял надежду разгадать головоломку под названием Робби Кэй и собирал о нем информацию по крупицам воедино, пытаясь как-то все сопоставлять и анализировать, чтобы нащупать то, что приведет его к разгадке. И если с Робби-актером Колин был уже неплохо знаком, как ему казалось, то вот о Робе в обыденной жизни он знал катастрофически мало. Колин, конечно, рисковал снова оказаться в нулевой точке их более-менее наладившихся отношений, когда в четверг — последний день, когда их съемки проходили в соседних павильонах, во время совместного утреннего распития кофе предложил Робби присоединиться к их компании субботним вечером и провести время в одном пабе, который они с Майклом Реймондом облюбовали, еще снимаясь во втором сезоне.

— Серьезно? — Роб саркастично выгнул бровь, а Колин испугался, что снова сделал неверный шаг. — Я подумаю. И если у меня не изменятся планы, то может и приду, — Робби пожал плечами, а Колин испытал какое-то чувство эйфории, когда не увидел в глазах собеседника ожидаемого холода.

— Можешь прийти с Шоном — он в курсе, а можешь дать мне номер своего телефона, и я сброшу адрес и время, когда мы соберемся, — сейчас Колин уж точно рисковал, когда смотрел в настороженные глаза Роба, который словно обдумывал последствия, если у Колина будет его номер телефона.

— Хорошо, — Роб снова пожал плечами. — Записывай…

Колин так и не сбросил Робу адрес паба, куда его позвал. И Робби, в общем-то, и не собирался никуда идти, но в последний момент почему-то передумал и пришел вместе с Шоном в тихий, по-семейному уютный паб, который был буквально в паре кварталов от их отеля. Майкл вместе со своей гитарой уже поджидал их за одним из столиков.

— Колина сегодня не будет. Всем привет, — Майкл поприветствовал их. — Говорят, что его не было на съемках и в пятницу, и пришлось срочно перекраивать график. Поговаривают, что он улетел в четверг ночным рейсом в Дублин. Наверное, время пришло, — Майк подмигнул. — Но думаю, что мы и без Колина неплохо проведем время.

Время они действительно провели неплохо. Робби позвонил Паркеру Крофту и пригласил присоединиться к их маленькой дружной компании. И в то время как Шон и Майкл играли на гитарах и распевали песни с местным бэндом, развлекая немногочисленную публику, Роб, развалившись на уютном диванчике и головой устроившись у Паркера на коленях, думал, как ни странно, о Колине ОʼДонохью и размышлял над словами Майкла о том, что «время пришло». К чему пришло? И почему Колин так спешно сорвался в Дублин? Что случилось такого важного, из-за чего даже перекроили график съемок? Спрашивать об этом Майкла было как-то неудобно… И, в общем-то, не все ли равно, что Колина не было? С одной стороны, Робби был даже рад этому факту. С другой, где-то в глубине души ему было немного обидно, что Колин не пришел и даже не предупредил его… За несколько дней совместного распития утреннего кофе Робби успел изменить свое отношение к Колину и все чаще подмечал жесты и мимику своего Киллиана, по которому отчаянно скучал. А теперь, когда Колин неожиданно исчез, Роб поймал себя на мысли, что скучает и по Колину тоже. Черт! Ведь он мог позвонить или хотя бы бросить сообщение… Хотя с чего это Робби так решил? Это друзьям сообщают важные новости в первую очередь, а они с Колином даже не друзья, а так — коллеги. Поэтому новость о том, что у Колина ОʼДонохью родился сын, Робби узнал вместе с остальными коллегами по съемкам в понедельник, когда Колин вернулся обратно в Ванкувер. Новость застала Роба врасплох — он почему-то даже не думал, что у Колина есть семья… А оказалось, что есть — красавица-жена Хелен и вот теперь крошка-сын Эван. Получается, что в феврале, когда произошла их злополучная встреча в ночном клубе, жена Колина уже была беременна? Как же это все… мерзко. И как бы Робби ни хотелось видеть в Колине ОʼДонохью своего Киллиана, память возвращала его в полумрак душной туалетной кабинки снова, снова и снова, разрушая все его иллюзии.

Прошла целая неделя с тех пор, как они виделись последний раз. Все это время Робби избегал встреч с Колином, как, впрочем, и общения, потому что категорически не отвечал ни на телефонные звонки, ни на сообщения. Колин ничего не понимал и даже как-то, пытаясь подкараулить парня в отеле, несколько часов провел под дверью его номера, пока Паркер, с которым они полдня репетировали сцену сражения для завтрашних съемок, не сообщил ему, что Роб вряд ли появится, потому что встретил какого-то знакомого из Хьюстона и, скорее всего, зависнет у него надолго.

Колин встретился с Робби только в четверг на совместных вечерних съемках, и ему хватило лишь одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что между ними снова образовалась пропасть — Роб, проходя мимо, удостоил его ничего не говорящим взглядом и кривой ухмылкой. А Колину отчаянно хотелось схватить этого мальчишку, развернуть, встряхнуть как следует и потребовать ответа на вопрос — что случилось? Услышать хоть какие-то объяснения его молчания и полного игнорирования. Но Робби уже вошел в образ Питера Пэна, и Колин не решился даже подойти к парню, потому что чувствовал исходящую от него… опасность. Коллеги вовсе не шутили, когда говорили, что рядом с Робби чувствуют себя чертовски неуютно. Колин слышал это уже и от Майкла, которому «посчастливилось» поработать с Робби Кэем. И Майкл же еще говорил, что Роб никогда не запарывает дубли, играя сразу начисто, и его раздражает, когда приходится переснимать сцены. В общем, Колин не рискнул подойти к парню. К тому же, Феликс не отходил ни на минуту от своего Питера Пэна, и Колин решил, что поговорит с Робби позже, после съемок. Он уверен, что все разъяснится. Но одна-единственная фраза, адресованная Питером Пэном Капитану Киллиану Джонсу, выбивает Колина из колеи.

**Arctic Monkeys — Do I Wanna Know?**

— А вот жульничать нехорошо… Гадко! — Роб неторопливо вышагивает по вершине небольшого холма, возвышаясь над всеми участниками, снимаемой сцены, а Колин не может оторвать от него взгляда. — Я жду большего от Капитана, — Роб презрительно, с некоторой брезгливостью поджимает губы и выразительно выгибает левую бровь, бросая на Колина злой взгляд.

И вроде Колин понимает, что и это презрение, и эта фраза адресованы Питером Пэном Капитану Джонсу, но в то же время ему кажется, что Роб говорит именно ему — Колину — про большее гадкое жульничество, потому что ему становится не по себе от взгляда полного ненависти. Такую ненависть сыграть невозможно. И Колин теряется и забывает свою реплику, запарывая тем самым дубль.

— Слушай, он тебя реально ненавидит, — в небольшой перерыв между дублями Лана подошла к Колину и поделилась своими наблюдениями. — Если нас Робби, вернее, Питер ненавидит по сценарию, то тебя, Колин — по-настоящему… Когда и чем ты успел насолить парню?

Эпизод сражения с Пропащими мальчиками для второй серии сезона снимали несколько часов подряд, а Колин все это время после разговора с Ланой пытался понять — чем заслужил такую ненависть? Тем что не смог прийти в прошлую субботу в паб? Так у него на это была уважительная причина. Робби должен был его понять. Ведь буквально еще неделю назад они чудесно общались… Или случилось что-то еще, о чем он даже не догадывается? Колин с нетерпением ждал окончания съемочного дня и, услышав: «Снято. Всем спасибо», сорвался на поиски Роба. Он едва успел перехватить его на съемочной площадке — парень уже садился в машину своего ассистента.

— Роб, мы можем поговорить? — Колин окликнул Робби, который уже было открыл дверцу автомобиля.

— О чем ты хочешь поговорить, Колин? — Роб обернулся и смерил Колина презрительным взглядом.

— Может, отойдем? — Колин мельком глянул за спину Роба — в машине все тактично отвернулись, но ему все равно было неловко.

Робби проследил за взглядом Колина, хмыкнул, но все же отошел на приличное расстояние — в темноту уже наступившей ночи, где их было почти незаметно, если бы не вышедшая из облаков луна.

— Что случилось? — Колин решил не ходить вокруг да около. — Ты избегаешь меня, игнорируешь сообщения, не хочешь разговаривать, не отвечаешь на звонки…

— А должен? — Роб усмехнулся, глядя на растерянное лицо Колина.

— Хотелось бы… — Колин нервно облизнул губы.

— Странно, что ты нашел мой номер в своей адресной книге. Я думал, что ты потерял его, и поэтому не смог сообщить мне, что улетаешь в Дублин…

— А должен?

— Хотелось бы… Хотя бы потому, что я бы тогда знал, что не стоило тащиться в паб.

— Я не успел. Все получилось как-то спонтанно. Мне позвонили, сказали, что Хелен увезли в больницу… Я растерялся и ничего не соображал. Все решала Сара, — Колин улыбнулся. — У меня не ассистент, а просто золото… Она и с продюсерами договорилась, и билет на самолет купила, и в аэропорт отвезла, и даже на стойке регистрации практически передала меня экипажу, чтобы они за мной присматривали, — Колин снова улыбнулся, но уже как-то виновато. — Прости, что не предупредил. Но я предлагаю собраться в эту субботу — отпразднуем рождение моего сына. Ты как?

— Поздравляю тебя, Колин. Ты, оказывается, семейный человек, а теперь еще и счастливый отец, — Роб ухмыльнулся… Нет. Скорее болезненно поморщился. — Но вряд ли я смогу разделить с тобой эту радость. Завтра улетаю домой. Вернусь только в воскресенье вечером, — Роб пожал плечами. — Извини, но я хочу провести пару дней со своей семьей.

— Понятно… — Колин задумчиво провел ладонью по затылку, взъерошивая волосы. — Но может тогда в следующий раз? Мы каждую субботу тусим в том баре. Приходи. Я буду ждать тебя.

— Ничего не могу тебе обещать, — Робби скривил свои красивые губы.

— Хочешь, я встречу тебя в аэропорту в воскресенье? Во сколько твой рейс прилетает в Ванкувер? — Колин отчаянно цеплялся за любую возможность попытаться снова наладить отношения с этим мальчиком, который был ему интересен.

— У тебя здесь есть машина? — Роб изумленно выгнул левую бровь, когда Колин утвердительно кивнул. — Оу! Надо же… — Робби так и подмывало расспросить Колина подробнее о его машине, но… — Но не стоит утруждаться. Меня встретит Патрик. Поэтому увидимся на съемках, Колин. Думаю, что нескоро — в графике на следующие три недели у нас вроде нет совместных съемок.

Робби развернулся и уже направился было к машине, в которой его все ждали уже довольно долго, как вдруг остановился и снова повернулся к Колину.

— Колин, тебе все так же сниться темнота? — Роб смотрит своему собеседнику прямо в глаза. Пристально. Не моргая. Ему и не нужен ответ, потому что он знает его. Но все же усмехается, когда Колин медленно кивает.

То ли свет от луны падал как-то по-особенному, то ли сказывалась усталость после съемок, но Колину показалось, что глаза у парня стали абсолютно черными… Как та непроглядная темнота, которая снилась ему каждую чертову ночь. Темнота, от которой не убежать, не скрыться… Темнота, в которую он погружается во сне… Темнота, в которой приходил Он. Вот только последнее время Колин весь сон томится в удушающе-липкой темноте один в надежде, что Он появится и…

— И ты все так же ждешь его в этой темноте. Тебе ведь нравится, что он делает, да? — и снова Робби знает ответ, но его забавляет растерянность и даже испуг в глазах Колина, когда тот после минутного замешательства снова утвердительно кивает. — Странные сны для порядочного семьянина, не находишь? Может, ты не такой уж и порядочный, Колин? — Робби широко улыбается неподвижно застывшему мужчине и подмигивает, а Колин с изумлением отмечает, что черные глаза мальчика снова стали нормальными… Это просто какое-то наваждение… Он молча наблюдает, как его персональное наваждение направляется к машине, садится в нее и уезжает, оставляя Колину вместо ответов, еще больше вопросов.

Вопросы роятся в голове Колина ОʼДонохью, мешая ему уснуть. Колин абсолютно уверен, что Робби все знает о его снах. Вопрос — откуда? Откуда этот мальчик может знать, что делает тот, кто приходит в его сны? Он что, читает мысли? Или он умеет считывать сны, проникая в подсознание? Не мальчик, а сплошная чертовски сложная головоломка, ответ на которую Колин никак не может найти. Может, не там ищет? Может, нужно искать ответ в снах? Жаль, что ему последнее время снится темнота…

Только темнота. Уже не такая пугающая и давящая. Он привык к ней. Сроднился. Но он все так же каждый раз ждет Его… И Он появляется сразу же, как только Колин проваливается в свою удушающе-липкую темноту. Как будто Он поджидал его. Он дышит Колину в затылок, а затем обжигает своим дыханием шею… ключицу… плечо… Снова возвращается к шее. Он не сокращает едва уловимое между ними расстояние, а Колин почти не дышит, страшась спугнуть свое долгожданное наваждение, и вздрагивает всем телом, когда чувствует, как Он проводит горячим языком по всей шее от ключицы до уха, оставляя влажную дорожку. Колин так долго ждал Его в этой проклятущей темноте, что не сдерживается и стонет, запрокидывая голову назад и в последний момент пугаясь, что Он исчезнет. Но голова находит точку опоры на Его плече, а Он впивается жалящим поцелуем в шею чуть пониже уха, и Колина выгибает от такой ласки. Он так соскучился по Его поцелуям, что непроизвольно подставляет Ему свои губы. Колину все равно, что Он, схватив за волосы на затылке, оттягивает сильнее голову назад, до хруста в позвоночнике, и дышит в его губы горячо и рвано. Колину плевать. Потому что единственное что он сейчас хочет, чтобы Он наконец-то поцеловал его. Горячо. Влажно. Долго. Так, как может только Он… Колин хочет, чтобы Он не уходил. Не исчезал до утра. Терзал его тело своими поцелуями и ласками. Колин слишком долго ждал Его… И Он не уходит. До самого утра…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Chris Daughtry - Every Time You Turn Around: https://music.yandex.ru/album/109030/track/675175
> 
> Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?: https://music.yandex.ru/album/1581808/track/14490440
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1014


	30. Мелкие неприятности и первые ответы

В свой первый выходной Робби Кэй рванул в Хьюстон вовсе не за тем, чтобы провести время со своей семьей — родители возвращались из Лондона только через две недели, как, впрочем, и все друзья. Никто его не ждал в Хьюстоне. Просто Роб соскучился по своему Неверлэнду, а попасть в него он мог только с помощью магических браслетов, которые намеренно и, как оказалось, опрометчиво оставил дома. Он хотел снова увидеть Феликса, Призрака, Тень, мальчишек, которые задержались на острове и не захотели уходить в свои реальности. Наверное, за время его отсутствия в Неверлэнде появились и новенькие, которых следовало бы переправить в их миры. Да и вообще, он снова хотел оказаться в своем цветном мире, из которого ушла Тьма, забрав с собой все разнообразие серой палитры. Обо всем этом Роб раздумывал во время перелета, разглядывая проплывающие внизу разноцветные пятна лесов, полей, гор, озер… Он по-прежнему страшился высоты в этой реальности, но каждый раз, глядя в иллюминатор, представлял, что парит над своим Неверлэндом. Он соскучился по своим полетам, которые давали ему чувство свободы и радостной эйфории. Но больше всего он скучал по своему Кэпу… Почему-то ему казалось, что Киллиан вернулся в Неверлэнд и ждет его. Это чувство появилось у Роба одновременно с повторным появлением в его жизни Колина ОʼДонохью. И Робби жаждал увидеть своего Капитана, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза цвета океанского штиля и понять, что Киллиан все так же любит его, что простил его за свое увечье. Но в то же время его страшит их встреча…

Дом встречает Робби пустотой комнат и давящей тишиной. Ему никто и ничто не мешает уйти в свой Неверлэнд прямо сейчас, и Роб взлетает по лестнице на второй этаж, зачем-то закрывает свою комнату изнутри и осторожно открывает ящик прикроватной тумбочки, потому что знает — первое, что он увидит, будет черная кепка с металлической бляхой в форме звезды… Трофей, напоминающий ему о самой страшной ночи в этой реальности. Роб долго смотрит на головной убор и все же берет его в руки. Расправляет и задумчиво проводит пальцем по блестящей эмблеме. Это странно, но он почему-то думает о том, что Колин, которого он знает, совсем не похож на того незнакомца с бездушными глазами из ночного клуба. Словно его подменили. Будто это был не он, а кто-то другой… Еще одно воплощение Киллиана Джонса в этой реальности? Его темная сущность, завладевшая на время Колином? Робби уже жалеет, что будучи Питером Пэном, стер все воспоминания Колина об их первой встрече. Хотелось бы ему увидеть реакцию этого добропорядочного семьянина, когда они встретились снова… А может, именно потому, что лишился этих воспоминаний, Колин стал другим? Можно ли вернуть воспоминания в этой реальности? А нужно ли?.. К черту Колина! Сейчас Робби в паре минут от своего Неверлэнда, где, возможно, найдет и ответы на свои многочисленные вопросы. Он откладывает кепку и берет в руки магические браслеты, на внутренней поверхности которых сверкают зеленые камни. Роб хорошо знает, что его ожидает впереди, поэтому укладывается на кровать и без тени сомнений надевает браслеты на запястья, решительно затягивая шнуровку.

**Nickelback — Far Away**

Он соскучился по этой прохладе, которая проникая через пульсацию на запястьях, струится по его венам, стремясь к его сердцу. И когда холод достигает своей цели, Роб закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в темную бездну, разделяющую его реальности. Ему кажется, что в этот раз граница между реальностями долго не отпускает его из своих объятий. Как мать, к которой вернулся блудный сын. Она ласково убаюкивает. Обволакивает темнотой и невесомостью полета. Будто соскучилась. И Робби нравятся эти ощущения. Он тоже соскучился… Но тьма пограничного состояния все же отпускает его, и Питер оказывается там, где хотел, где видел Феликса в последний раз — на том самом утесе… В Неверлэнде вечер — любимое Питером Пэном, как, впрочем, и Робби Кэем, время суток, когда оранжевый диск солнца нависает прямо над линией горизонта, разбрызгивая огненные пятна по водной глади бирюзового океана. Он удовлетворенно подмечает, что его цветной мир стал прежним, таким, каким был до того, как в него пришла Тьма со своей удручающей серостью. Все вернулось на круги своя… Вот только на горизонте, там, где океан встречается с небом, нет галеона с раздувающимися белыми парусами, направляющегося к берегам Неверлэнда. И в этом мире больше нет Киллиана Джонса, самого важного для Питера Пэна человека, которого он любит всем сердцем. И Феликса тоже нет… Только сейчас Питер понимает, что на утесе он один, и растерянно оглядывается.

Он замечает Феликса возле светлого портала, который остался после того, как исчез темный портал Киллиана Джонса, забрав с собой Тьму и серость. Феликс стоит перед светло-серебристым полотном неподвижно, а у Питера замирает сердце — он знает, что Феликс теперь не пленник Неверлэнда, и портал его не отторгает. Питеру кажется, что Феликс сейчас сделает шаг и навсегда уйдет из Неверлэнда, оставив его в одиночестве. Это пугает не на шутку, и Пэн, взмыв ввысь, быстро преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и тихо опускается у Феликса за спиной. Странно, но Феликс почему-то отражается в поверхности портала, хотя своего отражения Питер не видит. Он напряженно всматривается в зеркального Феликса и видит, как его отражение постепенно исчезает тоже. И как только это происходит, Феликс приближается к порталу и касается рукой мерцающей серебром поверхности, а у Питера перехватывает дыхание, и он торопливо делает шаг, разделяющий их.

— Не уходи… — Питер шепчет другу свою просьбу и дышит ему в затылок, а Феликс зябко передергивает плечами, но не поворачивается. — Пожалуйста. Не бросай меня здесь одного или забери с собой.

— Питер?.. — в голосе Феликса сквозит недоверие, но в следующую секунду парень поворачивается, и Питер видит, как вспыхивают радостью голубовато-зеленые глаза с прожилками плавящейся зелени. — Питер!!! — Феликс широко улыбается и, подхватывая Питера на руки, делает какие-то невообразимые пируэты, кружась в обнимку со своей драгоценной ношей.

— Боже, Феликс, что ты творишь? — Питер улыбается в ответ, глядя на несдерживаемую радость друга — он, наверное, впервые за все время их дружбы видит такого Феликса. — Поставь меня сейчас же на землю. Слышишь?

Феликс тут же выполняет просьбу, но не выпускает его из своих объятий. Он так сильно прижимает Питера к себе, что тому кажется — еще чуть-чуть, и воздух перестанет поступать в его легкие.

— Тебя так долго не было… — Феликс зарывается в каштановые кудри друга носом и несколько раз сильно втягивает в себя воздух, как наркоман, дорвавшийся до своего вожделения — ему так не хватало этого, ставшего за долгие годы родным, запаха. — Я соскучился.

— Я тоже, — Питер судорожно цепляется пальцами за неизменный плащ Феликса, который пропах дымом костра, лесом и самим Феликсом. Он вдыхает этот запах. До дрожи… До головокружения. — Я тоже…

Питер не знает — сколько они еще вот так стоят… Он даже не замечает, как возле них появляются два больших волка — белый и черный. Призрак и Тень. Звери усаживаются в паре метров от них и отворачивают свои мохнатые головы в сторону океана, чтобы не смущать их любопытными взглядами. Но потом все же не выдерживают, подходят к Питеру и ластятся к нему, как два огромных кота, стараясь при этом лизнуть его в руку. В Неверлэнде все соскучились по своему Питеру Пэну.

— Простите, что долго не появлялся, — Питеру становится неловко и перед Феликсом, и перед волками. — Но я просто… не мог.

«Не нужно извиняться, мой мальчик. Мы все понимаем, что тебе пришлось нелегко… И мы рады, что ты снова с нами», — зеленые глаза Призрака искрятся от радости.

— Что у нас тут новенького? Кто-то появился в Неверлэнде пока меня не было? — вопрос Питера больше адресован Феликсу.

— Ну, у нас прибавился пяток мальчишек, — Феликс улыбнулся. — И Хеллион просто неуправляемый. Мелкий засранец, с которым сладу нет никакого. Все «старички» уже ждут не дождутся, когда он отправится в свою реальность. Всех достал и утомил.

— Понятно, — Питер рассмеялся и подмигнул. — И я так понимаю, что это будет первый кандидат на игру в иллюзию. А кроме Потеряшек?.. — лицо Питера стало абсолютно серьезным, но закушенная губа выдавала его волнение.

— Нет, — Феликс покачал головой и потупил глаза, а волки поспешно отошли, уселись чуть поодаль и снова заинтересовались океаном. — Больше никто…

— Понятно… — Питер вздохнул и, повернувшись к океану, посмотрел на то место, где обычно стоял на якоре пиратский галеон.

Он почему-то рассчитывал на другой ответ. Ему казалось, что Киллиан все же вернулся в Неверлэнд и ждет его. Значит, предчувствие его обмануло. А ему ничего не остается, только лишь ждать… И он готов ждать целую вечность. Самое страшное в ожидании — не само ожидание. Самое страшное — неизвестность… Существует ли где-то тот, кого ты ждешь? Помнит ли он тебя? Вернется ли вообще?

— Ты надеялся, что…

— Нет, Феликс, — Питер качает головой. — Не нужно мне напоминать о нем, ладно?

— Хорошо, но… — Феликс замолкает на полуслове, будто раздумывает — стоит ли продолжать. — Но я должен тебе кое-что рассказать о… нем.

— Не сегодня, Феликс… — Питер рад, что стоит ко всем спиной, поэтому никто не увидит, как он терзает нижнюю губу, и тоски в глазах тоже никто не увидит… — Ну, что же, займемся делами? — Питер неожиданно хлопает в ладоши, и когда поворачивается к Феликсу, в его глазах уже нет тоски — в них веселое озорство, пусть и напускное. — Жажду познакомиться с сорванцом, которому удалось проесть печенку всегда спокойному и невозмутимому Феликсу. Веди меня, мой друг, к этому страшному монстру!

Когда Питер с Феликсом появляются в лагере, все Потеряшки собираются вокруг них. «Старички» радостно приветствуют Хозяина Неверлэнда, и Пэн пожимает каждому руку и перекидывается парой слов. Новенькие же робко стоят чуть поодаль, не решаясь подойти. Пэн сам подходит к ним и знакомится с вновь прибывшими обитателями Неверлэнда, попутно выясняя их настоящие имена и прикидывая дальнейшую стратегию игры, которая позволит переправить каждого в свою реальность. Когда Питер спрашивает о Хеллионе, все как-то странно улыбаются и расступаются.

Светловолосый мальчишка с ярко-синими глазами вовсе не похож на монстра, который терроризирует всех обитателей Неверлэнда. Хеллион больше похож на невинного ангела, который изумленно хлопает ресницами, разглядывая Питера. Но Феликс шепчет на ухо Питеру, чтобы он не обольщался насчет этого малолетнего оторвы. Мальчишке действительно не больше лет десяти, и Пэн думает, что раньше в его мир такие малыши не попадали.

— Ну, привет, Хеллион, — Питер добродушно улыбается мальчишке и протягивает левую ладонь для рукопожатия. — Наслышан о тебе.

«Ангел» вдруг неожиданно супит брови, обводит всех ребят изучающим взглядом и останавливается на Феликсе.

— Ябеда, — Хеллион показывает язык Феликсу, а потом деловито жмет руку Питеру Пэну. — Я тоже о тебе много чего знаю, — мальчишка хитро прищуривает глаза. — Рад познакомится.

— Оу! Я смотрю, ты здесь не один, а с братом, — Питер уже получил информацию о всех «новеньких» и немного растерян, когда фамилия настоящего имени мальчика совпадает с еще одним — семьями в Неверлэнде пока еще не появлялись.

— Да, с Беном, — Хеллион радостно улыбается и кивает в сторону паренька постарше себя лет на пять. — Разыскал меня тут. Хотел меня забрать обратно, но я хочу остаться.

— Зачем? — Питер ловит себя на мысли, что перестает что-либо понимать.

— А мне здесь нравится, — Хеллион пожимает плечами. — Можно мне остаться? — мальчишка смотрит умоляюще своими большими глазищами на Питера.

— Хелли, Сид велела тебя забрать. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы она сама пришла за тобой? — брат Хеллиона присаживается перед мальчиком, переключая его внимание на себя.

— Кто эта Сид? — Питер в полном недоумении.

— Наша сестра, — Бен вскидывает глаза на Пэна.

— Не сестра, а одно мучение, — Хеллион тихо бурчит себе под нос, но Питер его отлично слышит.

— Не говори так про Сидни, — Бен закатывает глаза, показывая Питеру, как порой невыносим бывает младший брат, а затем снова обращается к Хеллиону. — Послушай, мы же договаривались…

Братья тихо о чем-то шепчутся, а Питер поворачивается к Феликсу:

— Ничего не понимаю…

— Я понимаю не больше твоего. Но эти братья — Странники. Пришли из твоего портала. Сначала Хеллион. Видимо, сбежал и случайно попал сюда… А может, и неслучайно. Не знаю… — Феликс тихо все рассказывает Питеру, не спуская глаз с братьев. — Потом, спустя несколько дней, Бен появился. Сказал, что пришел за братом. Я даже не могу понять, как они перемещаются между мирами? Ни волшебных фонарей, ни Проводников… Но как бы там ни было, они здесь, и Хелли не хочет уходить от нас, а Бэн пугает его сестрой. Что она якобы сама придет за ним, и тогда ему не поздоровится, — Феликс усмехается и качает головой. — Я бы посмотрел на эту девицу, которая укрощает неуправляемых маленьких монстров.

«Рано или поздно в каждом Неверлэнде появляется своя Венди, Питер. И по всей видимости, твой тоже не исключение», — Призрак решает вмешаться в их диалог.

— А может, и не появится…

«Может», — Призрак наклоняет лохматую голову и разглядывает братьев.

— Если отправишь братьев в их реальности, то, может, и не появится, — Феликс согласен с Призраком, хоть и не может слышать волка.

Пэн оглядывается на братьев и сталкивается с умоляющим взглядом Хеллиона, который совершенно не слушает, что говорит ему Бэн.

— До первой жалобы, — Питер делает строгое лицо и грозит мальчишке пальцем. — Ты понял меня, Хелли?

Хеллион радостно кивает Питеру и срывается с места, уворачиваясь от Бена, который бежит ему вдогонку, пытаясь схватить. А по лагерю прокатывается вымученный стон ребят, обреченных терпеть присутствие чересчур жизнерадостного мальчишки.

— Ты купился на жалостливые глазищи этой мелочи… — Феликс провожает братьев взглядом и усмехается. — Через час тебе придется начать игру с иллюзией, Питер. На большее его просто не хватает.

— Ну что же, зато у нас есть час спокойствия и относительной тишины, который я с удовольствием проведу в твоей компании, — Питер легонько толкает плечом друга. — Может, разожжешь костер?

**Rasmus — Donʼt Let Go**

Они по привычке расположились под своим деревом, в стороне от костра, в скрывающей их полутьме. Феликс уселся, прислонившись спиной к шершавому стволу, а Питер улегся на расстеленный на земле плащ Феликса, устроившись головой на коленях друга. Они оба молчат, глядя на яркое пламя и на галдящих мальчишек, что расположились вокруг костра. Питер ловит себя на мысли, что счастлив вернуться в свой Неверлэнд — в свой дом, и вдруг вспоминает, что когда-то именно такой вечер положил начало их отношений с Киллианом. Он тоже тогда вернулся в Неверлэнд после длительного отсутствия… Ему даже кажется, что он чувствует на себе чужой взгляд. Чувство дежавю настолько сильно, что он украдкой бросает взгляд туда, где тогда увидел Капитана, но в темноте никого нет.

— Отличный вечер, — Феликс все же замечает взгляд Питера, и чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь, несколько раз пропускает сквозь пальцы пряди его волос, потому что хорошо знает, что это нравится Питеру. — Я рад, что ты вернулся.

— И я рад, что наконец-то увидел всех вас. Я безумно соскучился.

— Тебе еще не пора?

— Да нет, в общем-то, — Питер пожимает плечами и устраивается удобнее на коленях Феликса. — У меня несколько свободных дней, и разбудить там меня некому.

— Что вдруг? — в голосе Феликса слышится ехидство. — Друга рядом не оказалось?

— Придурок… — Питер прикрывает глаза рукой, а губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке.

— Бываю иногда, — Феликс кивает головой, соглашаясь с определением Питера.

Они снова замолкают, и каждый думает о своем. Феликс рад, что сегодня Питер никуда не торопится, что уйдет в свою другую реальность, только когда захочет сам, если его, конечно, никто не разбудит. Он вспоминает, как они впервые встретились, и думает о том, что когда-то, будучи одиноким Странником, пришел в Неверлэнд с определенной целью, от воспоминаний о которой его всякий раз передергивало. Он пришел пленить Хранителя снов, но сам оказался пленником Неверлэнда. В общем-то, он и не жаловался, потому что именно здесь он обрел дом и семью. А еще невероятную дружбу… Или все же что-то большее? Наверное, это что-то большее, чем просто дружба, раз его мертвое сердце снова стало живым. Вот только сердце Питера Пэна принадлежит другому человеку… Феликс грустно улыбается и думает, что обязательно все расскажет Питеру о Киллиане, и признается даже кое в чем. Хотя знает, что поплатится за это. Возможно, что и жизнью. Но он сделает это обязательно. Он должен. Только не сегодня. Сегодня ему хочется думать, что сердце Питера Пэна принадлежит ему. Хотя бы на один вечер. Возможно, после признания Питер не захочет больше видеть его. Возможно, даже захочет, чтобы Феликс ушел — он же теперь не пленник Неверлэнда. Если честно, то Феликс соскучился по тем временам, когда был Странником и мог путешествовать по разным мирам. Он был свободным. И он бы ушел, если бы не мальчишки и не его обещание Питеру. И если бы Питер открыл портал… И в то же время его страшит вероятная перспектива разлуки с Питером. Но и скрываемые тайны его тяготят, а ведь Питер ему доверяет.

— Ты хотел уйти сегодня? Я чувствовал это… Видел в твоих глазах, — тихий голос Питера выводит Феликса из состояния задумчивости, и он долго смотрит в грустные зеленые глаза, но все же качает головой.

— Я бы не ушел… Я же обещал тебя дождаться. И потом я нужен мальчишкам… Тебя же вечно не бывает… — Феликс улыбается во все свои тридцать два зуба и подмигивает.

— И мне…

— Что тебе?

— И мне ты нужен… — шепотом, еле слышно. — Кроме тебя у меня никого нет.

— А как же… — Феликс осекается, глядя в наполненные болью глаза. Ему даже кажется, что глаза Питера странно блестят влагой.

— Не нужно, Феликс, — голос дрожит, и Питер прикусывает губу — это больно признавать, что… — Его тоже нет…

— Прости… — Феликс проводит рукой по волосам друга. — Ты не хочешь говорить о нем?

— Пока не могу…

— Ты ждешь его?

— Нет…

Они снова замолкают, а Питера вдруг осеняет мысль, что в его настоящей реальности не зря появился Колин ОʼДонохью… Он уверен — это связано с тем, что Киллиан Джонс больше не вернется в Неверлэнд. Не знает почему, но уверен в своей догадке. А еще он думает, что и с Паркером Крофтом он встретился и подружился, потому что ему предстоит потерять и Феликса тоже.

— Я и правда все чаще вспоминаю времена, когда мог путешествовать по мирам. Я был счастлив тогда. И наверное, я бы снова хотел это ощутить… — Феликс задумчиво смотрит на огонь, а в его глазах пляшут языки костра, и это завораживает.

— Я понимаю… — Питер не отрывает взгляда от «огненных» глаз друга. — Но хочу, чтобы ты был всегда здесь. И насильно держать тебя не могу… Пообещай, что не уйдешь навсегда. Пообещай, что будешь возвращаться.

— Обещаю, — Феликс переводит взгляд на Питера. — Но я не смогу уйти из Неверлэнда без тебя. Поэтому, пока ты не отпустишь, я буду оставаться здесь, — он пожимает плечами и, глядя на недоумение Питера, поясняет: — Твой портал был открыт несколько дней, а потом все… И теперь, как я сегодня понял, открывается для меня, только когда ты рядом.

— А как же фонарь?

— Не срабатывает.

— Когда-нибудь я смогу отпустить тебя, но не сейчас. Сейчас ты мне нужен… Кто, если не ты, сможет управиться с парнями и особенно с Хеллионом? — Питер, не отрываясь, смотрит в глаза друга. Он понимает, что мальчики — это совсем не причина, почему он нуждается в Феликсе. И Феликс это тоже понимает, когда, закусив губу, сдерживает улыбку и качает головой, а Питер уверен, что Феликс знает, что именно он имел в виду, и хитро прищуривается. — А что-то до сих пор никто не пожаловался на страшного монстра? Где он, кстати? — Питер приподнялся на локтях, выискивая взглядом мальчика. Хеллион тихо сидел возле костра и слушал, как играет на свирели Сэд. — Что-то непохож он на неуправляемого монстра. Очень милый и хороший мальчик.

— Сам удивляюсь. Наверное, это ты так на него влияешь. Или его пугает реальная перспектива вернутся в свою реальность. Бен без его согласия увести его не может, а ты другой разговор… А что если Хелли и правда стал ангелом? Позволишь ему остаться?

— Ну, я всегда держу свое слово.

— И тогда к нам заявится его сестрица… — Феликс хмурит брови. — Нам еще тут только девчонки не хватало в нашем сугубо мужском коллективе. Боюсь даже представить, что может случиться, если она заявится…

— А что может случиться? — Питер начинает догадывается, о чем хочет сказать Феликс. — Или ты думаешь?.. — Пэн недоговаривает, потому что даже представить себе не может, что его Потерянные мальчики способны на насилие.

— Да нет… — Феликс поспешно качает головой. — Не думаю, но неуправляемые подростковые гормоны — страшная вещь. Поверь мне. Я-то с ними больше провожу времени, чем ты. Но судя по всему, эта Сид — девица неробкого десятка. И тоже Странник. Поразительно… Впервые встречаюсь с целым семейством Странников, да еще с детьми. Для девчонок это вообще не типично. Хотя я думаю, что как раз Хеллион в их семье тот самый Странник, которому не сидится на месте, а Бен переходит неохотно, но вынужден по настоянию сестры вытаскивать Хелли из разных миров и возвращать домой. Она и сама может скользить по мирам, но редко это делает, потому что она — Маяк, и мальчишки всегда знают, куда должны вернуться. Вот поэтому они и вместе. Семья.

У Пэна начинает кружиться голова от такого количества информации. Он поднимается и усаживается рядом с Феликсом.

— Ты когда-нибудь встречал таких? — Питер уже с интересом разглядывает обоих братьев.

— Нет, только слышал. Хотелось бы мне познакомиться с их сестрой-Маяком…

— Ну, судя по реакции Хелли, она у них не сахар, — Питер усмехается, глядя, как любопытный мальчонка пытается что-то сыграть на свирели Сэда.

— Хеллион пока еще не понимает, что только благодаря ей, он еще жив и не затерялся в мирах.

Питер почему-то думает, что у него тоже есть такой маяк, к которому он всегда возвращается, который не дал ему пропасть в других мирах или запутаться в реальностях, которые слишком тесно переплелись. Здесь — это Феликс, а там…

— Я встретил тебя в своей настоящей реальности…

— Ты серьезно?! — Феликс очень удивлен такому признанию Питера.

— Более чем, — Питер мимолетно улыбается, глядя на такую реакцию друга, и снова становится серьезным. — И он… тоже там. Прогуляемся?

**Red — Mystery of You**

Они неспешно бредут по лесной тропинке, освещаемой лунным светом, и Питер рассказывает Феликсу о том, какой он в другой реальности, и немного о том, как они встретились. Нет, Питер не рассказывает всех подробностей, потому что знает, что не все можно рассказывать, и настоящего имени Феликса он тоже не называет. Они выходят к своему утесу и неспешно направляются к самому краю. Сегодня в Неверлэнде чистое звездное небо и полная луна, отражающаяся на темной глади океана лунной дорожкой. Они усаживаются на чуть влажную от ночной росы траву и смотрят на звезды в ночном небе. Будь здесь Киллиан, они бы услышали какую-нибудь занимательную историю про созвездия…

— Надеюсь, что там мы тоже дружим, хотя и недавно познакомились? — Феликсу странно было услышать о себе другом.

— Мы знаем друг друга вечность и там тоже, — Питер улыбается и приобнимает Феликса за плечи.

— А с ним?

— А с ним все сложно, Феликс. Мы уже встречались раньше. Помнишь, когда я попал в Темный портал? — Феликс поспешно кивает головой, потому что слишком отчетливо помнит тот момент. — Вот только наша встреча была слишком неприятной. И я стер ему все воспоминания. Кто бы еще стер мои… Не могу простить ему то, что он сделал.

«Я так и думал, что ваши реальности переплелись еще тогда, — Призрак увязался с ними еще от лагеря и внимательно слушал все, что рассказывал Питер, иногда давая ему понять, о чем не стоит говорить. А сейчас он немного озадачен услышанным. — Ты и в Неверлэнд смог вернуться только благодаря ему… Попроси Феликса, чтобы оставил нас одних. Мне нужно тебе кое-что разъяснить».

Призрак ждет, когда Феликс отойдет от них на значительное расстояние. Парень не может его слышать, но слушать откровения Питера ему вовсе не обязательно.

«Помнишь, когда ты попал в Темный портал, я сказал, чтобы ты отыскал Киллиана в своей реальности, потому что только он был твоим „ключом“, чтобы попасть обратно в Неверлэнд. Как ты нашел его?»

— Он сам меня нашел… Вернее, мы случайно встретились, когда я уехал за тысячи миль от дома, — воспоминания Питеру неприятны, он неосознанно морщится, встает и, сложив на груди руки, смотрит в океан, на место, где обычно стоял «Веселый Роджер».

«То, что я тебе сейчас скажу, возможно, будет стоить мне жизни… Надеюсь, что ОН не услышит. Но я должен тебе рассказать… Ты просто слушай, а на мои вопросы отвечай односложно. Договорились? — Питер кивает головой, а Призрак продолжает. — Вы неслучайно встретились, мой мальчик. Ваша встреча была предопределена. Это все Неверлэнд. Ему нужен Хозяин, и когда ты попал в Темный портал, а Уайз, чтобы спасти тебя от Тьмы, сорвал браслеты, лишив тебя возможности вернуться с их помощью обратно, остров не смирился со своей потерей. Если бы ты не был влюблен, то мог сработать зов Неверлэнда. Но любовь, что была в твоем сердце, не давала холоду Неверлэнда завладеть тобой. Поэтому остров пошел на то, чтобы вырвать любовь из твоего сердца. А кто может убить любовь? Тот, кто живет в твоем сердце. Вот именно поэтому Неверлэнд и устроил вам встречу. А ты говоришь — случайно… И я даже догадываюсь, что сделал Киллиан в твоей реальности, и почему ты не можешь его простить. Насилие? — у Призрака слишком проницательные глаза, а Питера душат воспоминания, и на глаза наворачиваются слезы. — Я так и думал… Иначе бы не сработало, понимаешь? Уверен, что Киллиан даже не отдавал себе отчет, что делает… Он был пешкой в страшной игре Неверлэнда. Но ведь это сработало, и ты вернулся. Правда не так, как было изначально рассчитано… Тьма поселилась в твоем сердце вместо любви, и ты принес ее в Неверлэнд. А она щедро с тобой расплатилась, наградив тебя разными способностями и умножив твою магию. Но в то же время превратив тебя в бездушного монстра. Я долго думал о том, что случилось… Тьма пагубно влияла и на тебя, и на Неверлэнд, и она не нужна была в реальности, где рождаются новые сны. Представь только, какие сны может порождать Тьма… Она должна была уйти туда, откуда пришла — в темный портал. И снова Неверлэнд выбрал жестокий, но единственно возможный, способ, избавиться от Тьмы, при этом лишив тебя человека, которого ты любил. Странно…»

— Что?

«Странно, что когда-то я подтрунивал над тобой по поводу „не сбиться с правильного курса“, а теперь вижу, что твой курс правильный. Любовь — непредсказуема, и живет в сердце, а не в голове… Так значит, вы снова встретились в твоей реальности?»

— Да.

«А ты не думал о том, что ты снова встретил настоящего Киллиана неслучайно? В тот раз ты хотел вернуться в Неверлэнд, и Киллиан стал твоим „ключом“. А что ты хочешь в этот раз? Может, он снова станет твоим „ключом“?» — Призрак наклоняет голову, заглядывая в глаза Питеру, который раздумывает над всем, что услышал от волка.

— Хочу узнать — жив ли он?

«Если я скажу, что он жив, ты успокоишься?»

— Я хочу разыскать его, — резкий порыв ветра чуть не сбивает Питера с ног и вынуждает Призрака прижаться к земле.

«Прости, но мы только что получили предупреждение, и я больше ничего не могу тебе сказать. Просто подумай над тем, что я тебе уже сказал», — Призрак поднялся на ноги и встряхнул шерсть.

— Скажи, а правило рук срабатывает в настоящей реальности?

«Срабатывает, только попробуй на ком-то, — Призрак оскаливает зубы в подобии улыбки. — Потренируйся. Есть кандидат?»

— О, да… Помнишь мальчишку, который сбежал от Киллиана? Прыгнул за борт, и его вынесло к берегам Неверлэнда.

«Ты и его встретил?» — Призрак удивлен такому наплыву старых знакомцев в настоящей реальности своего мальчика.

— И ты не поверишь, но он все помнит, — Питер усмехается. — Вот ему-то подсознание и подчищу…

Звон в его голове раздается неожиданно и громко, оглушая и ошарашивая. И Питер сжимает руками виски, падая на землю как подкошенный. Он ничего не понимает, что происходит, и не слышит, что говорит подбежавший к нему Феликс, который испуганно трясет его за плечи. Он видит испуг и в глазах Призрака тоже… В голове звенит не переставая. Нестерпимо. Невыносимо. Питер, шепчет Феликсу, что обязательно скоро снова вернется и срывает с запястий браслеты, проваливаясь в темноту пограничного состояния между двумя реальностями, чтобы проснуться в настоящей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Nickelback - Far Away: https://music.yandex.ru/album/12679/track/132469
> 
> Rasmus - Don't Let Go: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2326238/track/772447
> 
> Red - Mystery of You: https://music.yandex.ru/album/72068/track/608297
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1015


	31. Когда стратегия важнее правил

Робби открыл глаза и поморщился от неприятных ощущений стремительного перехода из реальности в реальность. Он отвык от них, хотя в первое время своего пребывания в Неверлэнде, когда еще не умел без посторонней помощи возвращаться в свою настоящую реальность, такие ощущения были для него вполне привычными. В комнате царил полумрак — плотно задернутые темные шторы совсем не пропускали свет, и было непонятно, что за время суток сейчас за окном. Телефон светился в темноте и разрывался звонком прямо под боком, и Роб, взяв гаджет в руки, взглянул на экран. Высветившийся номер Робу был абсолютно не известен, но судя по настойчивости, звонивший был уверен в своем адресате.

**Nickelback — Somday**

— Алло, — голос спросонья был немного охрипшим, и чертовски хотелось пить.

— Здравствуй, Робби, — женский голос был приятным, но не знакомым. — Меня зовут Сара Брикс. Я ассистент Колина ОʼДонохью, а на следующую неделю и ваш с Паркером.

— А Патрик? — у Роба спутались мысли, как только он услышал имя Колина. И он бы решил, что звонок ассистентки Колина ОʼДонохью это просто совпадение, но вспомнил свой разговор с Призраком о том, что случайностей не бывает. А с его Неверлэндом случайностей быть просто не может… — С Патриком что-то случилось?

— Нет, с ним все нормально. Но ему пришлось срочно уехать домой — отец попал в больницу. Вроде ничего такого уж серьезного, я разговаривала с его мамой, но парень перенервничал, и ему решили дать неделю отпуска, чтобы пришел в себя. Вот поэтому сегодня в аэропорту тебя буду встречать я.

— Сегодня? — Робби никак не мог сориентироваться во времени. Ему казалось, что он был в своем Неверлэнде совсем недолго, но судя по словам Сары, уже было воскресенье. — А который час?

— У меня ровно десять утра, у тебя, должно быть, двенадцать…

— Черт… — Роб тихо выругался. Получается, что он проспал без малого почти… сутки.

— Прости, что разбудила, — Сара все же услышала его чертыханья, вот только не совсем правильно поняла. — Я почему-то думала, что ты ранняя пташка. Ну, по крайней мере, мне так сказал Паркер. Робби, ты можешь, конечно, еще поспать, но твой обратный рейс через шесть часов и сорок пять минут. Я тебя уже зарегистрировала на него. Надеюсь, у тебя нет багажа, который ты собирался сдавать? — услышав от Роба, что багажа у него и правда нет, Сара продолжила. — Хорошо, но судя по воскресному трафику Хьюстона, тебе нужно выехать в аэропорт не позднее четырех часов. — Робби вслушивался в четкий и деловой голос Сары Брикс и вспомнил, как Колин как-то назвал свою ассистентку — «просто золото». И судя по всему, так оно и было. — Тебе на какой адрес заказать такси?

— Не беспокойтесь, Сара, я сам вызову, — Робби подошел к окну и раздернул плотные шторы. Яркий свет палящего техасского летнего солнца ударил в глаза, заставляя Роба прикрыть глаза рукой. — Спасибо, что позвонили, а то я проспал бы свой рейс.

— Оу!.. — Сара явно немного опешила. Хотя чему она так удивляется? Ей же не раз приходилось работать с молодежью. — Бурная ночь?

— Можно и так сказать. Встретился с друзьями, ну и…

— Понимаю, — судя по интонации голоса, Сара улыбалась, прекрасно представляя, как можно провести время с друзьями в его возрасте. Но уже в следующий момент женщина снова была серьезна. — Робби, твой рейс прилетает в Ванкувер в половине десятого вечера. Жди меня возле стойки заказа такси слева от выхода из терминала прилета. Буду встречать тебя на белом Форд Мондео. Думаю, не потеряемся. А всю следующую неделю буду твоим координатором, помощником, хранителем секретов и иногда даже доброй феей. Я, знаешь ли, многофункциональна, — Сара засмеялась. — Надеюсь, мы друг другу понравимся, а ты даже не заметишь отсутствия Патрика. Если что, звони в любое время суток, номер теперь у тебя есть. Ну что, до встречи?

— До встречи, Сара, — Робби отключился и улыбнулся — Сара ему уже нравилась.

Даже если временная замена ассистента и не была случайностью, а все это было подстроено Неверлэндом, Робби все же был рад звонку Сары Брикс. Ну во-первых, потому что только благодаря ей он не умер от жажды, голода, а во-вторых — не опоздал на рейс в Ванкувер. И если первый пункт был все же чем-то призрачным, то последний — вполне себе реальным. Робби настолько было хорошо в его Неверлэнде, что он совершенно потерялся во времени в своей другой реальности. Но Сара позвонила вовремя, и теперь у Робби было достаточно времени, чтобы собрать необходимые вещи, вызвать такси, добраться до аэропорта с приличным запасом времени до вылета, спокойно перекусить в итальянской пиццерии и выпить кофе в любимой кофейне. И занимаясь этими обыденными делами, Робби раз за разом мысленно возвращался к разговору с Призраком, размышляя над его словами. Особенно над тем, что Колин может стать его «ключом» к тому, чтобы разыскать Киллиана, а из этого следовало, что ему нужно сблизиться с человеком, к которому у него было неоднозначное отношение. Робу известен не только дружелюбный, улыбчивый, с лучистыми голубыми глазами Колин ОʼДонохью. Ему еще знакома и его темная сторона — жестокая, бездушная, с черными и страшными, как бездна, глазами, о которой даже сам Колин, скорее всего, ничего не подозревает. И Робби страшится снова столкнуться с темной стороной мистера ОʼДонохью, но после пятичасового перелета Хьюстон-Ванкувер, проведенного все в тех же раздумьях, Роб все же приходит к выводу, что готов рискнуть ради того, чтобы отыскать своего Кэпа в других мирах. И если Неверлэнд снова затеял с ним игру, то он готов сыграть. Он не знает правил, по которым предстоит играть, но он знает стратегию, что должна привести его к Киллиану. Вот только чтобы начать эту игру, Робу кое-что необходимо проверить и убедиться в своих возможностях и в этой реальности.

Самолет в аэропорту Ванкувера приземлился даже на пятнадцать минут раньше заявленного в расписании времени прилета, и Робби, быстро пройдя безо всяких проблем через киоск самостоятельного прохождения пограничного контроля, что и немудрено с его-то Великобританским паспортом, вышел к стойке заказа такси, где они и договорились встретиться с Сарой Брикс. Исходя из своего пусть и короткого опыта общения, Роб был уверен, что миссис Брикс женщина пунктуальная, поэтому высматривал белый Форд, обращая внимания на все проезжающие мимо автомобили. Мимо него проехало несколько белых Форд Фокус, красный Форд Мондео и даже один Форд Мустанг — кабриолет черного цвета. И после двадцати минут ожидания Роб подумал, что все же пропустил машину Сары и решил ей позвонить. Странно, что она ему сама ни разу не позвонила. И только вытащив телефон, Робби вспомнил, что отключил его от мобильной сети на время перелета и забыл снова подключить. Нашедший мобильную сеть телефон, радостно пиликнув приветствием, выдал несколько не отвеченных вызовов и одно СМС — все от Сары Брикс. В сообщении говорилось, что Сара, к сожалению, встретить его не сможет, но обязательно кого-нибудь пришлет.

— Привет. Давно ждешь?

Знакомый голос с хрипотцой раздался прямо над ухом. Роб вздрогнул от такого неожиданного вторжения в свое личное пространство, и, развернувшись, столкнулся взглядом с блеском озорно-прищуренных голубых глаз… Киллиана. Вернее, Колина ОʼДонохью, которого никак не ожидал увидеть в качестве встречающего.

— Ты как здесь оказался?.. — Робби был в такой растерянности, что если бы Колин обнял его и чмокнул в щеку, он бы даже не заметил этого.

— Сара не смогла приехать, и я решил ее выручить, — конечно, Колин лукавил — он сам уговорил Сару, что встретит Робби в аэропорту и даже подкупил свою ассистентку, вручив ей билет на игру Vancouver Canadians, от которого она, как рьяный болельщик, не смогла отказаться. — Ну, ты чего застыл? Поехали, — мужчина решительно взял сумку из рук Роба. — Мне разрешили остановиться на пару минут исключительно потому, что узнали меня, — Колин подмигнул миловидной девушке, занимающейся рассадкой пассажиров в такси, развернулся и размашистым шагом направился к припаркованному Мустангу черного цвета.

Роб, опомнившись, поспешил за Колином, раздумывая — отобрать у него свою сумку и воспользоваться все же услугой такси или плюнуть на все и позволить Колину отвезти себя в отель. Черный Мустанг разрешил все его сомнения — Роб не смог устоять перед таким соблазном. Такой же, как у него, кабриолет только черного цвета… Свою «девочку» Робби так и не выгулял в эти короткие выходные. Робби был немного удивлен тем фактом, что у них с Колином совпадают вкусы в отношении выбора машин, но вида не подал. Колин закинул сумку Роба в багажник и услужливо распахнул перед ним переднюю дверь. Роб же, проигнорировав такое приглашение, демонстративно уселся на заднее сиденье, вызвав своим поведением у Колина улыбку.

— Как слетал? — Колин прервал их обоюдное молчание, когда вырулил на трассу, ведущую в город.

— Замечательно… — Роб столкнулся взглядом со своим водителем через зеркало заднего вида и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Как провел время с семьей? — Колин не отрывал взгляда от Роба.

— Отлично… — Роб хмыкнул — он, в общем-то, и не солгал, потому что действительно считал всех обитателей своего Неверлэнда своей семьей. — Может, все же за дорогой будешь следить?

Колин усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на почти пустую трассу — поздним вечером не так много машин спешило в город. Роб же, отвернувшись к окну, разглядывал наступившую ночь, дорожные знаки и изредка мелькавшие рекламные щиты.

— За что ты злишься на меня, Роб? — тихий вопрос заставил Роба отвлечься от своего «увлекательного» занятия и снова посмотреть Колину в глаза через зеркало заднего вида.

— С чего ты взял?..

— Ты злишься на меня, — Колин усмехнулся, бросил быстрый взгляд на дорогу и снова посмотрел на Робби. — Это же очевидно. А я не понимаю — почему? Что я сделал не так?

— Ты, несмотря на мое предупреждение, все же пытаешься со мной подружиться, — Роб пристально смотрел мужчине в глаза. — Зачем?.. Зачем, Колин, ты хочешь со мной подружиться?

**Crossfade — The Unknown**

Колин отводит глаза и долго молчит, глядя перед собой на трассу, освещаемую фонарями. Он молчит так долго, что Робби уже и не ждет от него ответа и снова начинает следить за дорожными знаками и рекламными щитами.

— Я не знаю… Меня тянет к тебе, и я не могу понять — почему? — Колин говорит тихо, и Робби замирает, чтобы расслышать каждое слово. — Иногда мне кажется, что я откуда-то знаю тебя, что уже встречал когда-то… Тебе может показаться странным, но я уже слышал твой голос, знаком с твоими жестами, манерой общения… Уже видел твою улыбку и знаю, когда ты сердишься. Вот как сейчас, например… Мне даже твой запах кажется знакомым. Странно, но ты пахнешь лесом и океаном… Ты мне интересен, и я хочу узнать тебя поближе, — Колин мельком смотрит в зеркало и быстро отводит глаза, столкнувшись с насмешливым взглядом Робби. — Не в том смысле…, а как человека.

— Правда, Колин? А мне показалось, что не только как человека, — саркастичное замечание Роба заставляет Колина провести ладонью по шее и взъерошить на затылке волосы, выдавая этим жестом его вдруг возникшее смущение, и это не остается не замеченным Робом. — Странные желания для примерного семьянина, не находишь? Или мне это только показалось?

Робби молчит и ждет ответа, а Колин чувствует его прожигающий затылок напряженный взгляд и тоже молчит, поражаясь проницательности парня. Колин и правда испытывает какие-то необъяснимые чувства, когда видит этого мальчика, который всякий раз вызывает в нем неоднозначные желания. И с одной стороны, Колин боится этих желаний, а с другой — ничего не может с собой поделать. Это как наваждение, которое потихоньку сводит его с ума… Мало ему было его сновидений с незнакомцем, теперь еще и этот мальчик… За что ему такое наказание?

— Ты думаешь, что я испытываю к тебе совсем недружеский интерес, и поэтому ты злишься? — Колину кажется, что он прав в своем подозрении, но Роб усмехается и отворачивается к окну, а Колина озадачивает такая реакция парня. — Это не так. Я действительно хочу быть тебе просто другом. И я, знаешь ли, не совсем по этой части…

— Не совсем по этой части или совсем не по этой? — Роб ехидно улыбается Колину в зеркало и саркастично вскидывает бровь, буравя его вдруг ставшими черными глазами. — А как же твои сны, Колин? В них-то ты как раз по той части, от которой сейчас так неубедительно открещиваешься…

— Откуда ты знаешь про мои сны? — во взгляде Колина мелькает испуг, когда он видит, как стремительно чернеют глаза этого странного мальчика. Как в ту ночь после последних съемок. Но тогда Колин решил, что ему это просто показалось, а теперь он снова наблюдает за метаморфозой глаз Робби Кэя… И все же его раздражает такая самоуверенность мальчишки. — Что ты вообще можешь знать про мои сны?

— Ты ждешь его в темноте, в которой неизменно оказываешься каждую ночь. И он почти всегда приходит. Ты вслушиваешься в тишину, всматриваешься в непроглядную темноту, но он всегда появляется незаметно и бесшумно приближается к тебе. Он так близко, что ты чувствуешь его дыхание на своих губах… А ты знаешь, каковы на вкус его губы и ждешь, когда он поцелует тебя… Ждешь, когда он невесомо коснется твоих волос пальцами… В темноте чувства обостряются, и его прикосновения сводят тебя с ума… — Роб не отводит своего жуткого взгляда от Колина, а тому кажется, что парень считывает информацию в его голове. — А иногда он ждет тебя в твоей темноте. И ты почти сразу чувствуешь его обжигающее дыхание на своей шее… Потом ключице… Плече… Снова на ключице… Иногда он бывает груб с тобой, но ты безропотно подчиняешься ему, потому что сходишь с ума от его поцелуев и готов стерпеть все что угодно, лишь бы получить их… И получаешь. Иногда один — невесомый и мимолетный, а бывает — долгий, забирающий твою душу… Но тебе больше нравятся, когда он целует тебя много. Короткими, жалящими поцелуями, вырывающими из тебя стоны, доводящими до предела… Обычно, он исчезает после этого, а ты просыпаешься от невыносимого желания… Но бывает, что он остается до самого утра, и тогда… Что тогда, Колин? — Колин не отрывает взгляда от черных глаз Роба и чувствует, как кровь отливает от его лица, и начинают мелко дрожать пальцы рук, а ладони покрываются липким потом, и он на секунду теряет руль, и машину немного бросает в сторону. — Эй! Смотри на дорогу! — в глазах Робби, которые вновь становятся обычного цвета, мелькает испуг, и Колин быстро выравнивает машину.

— Ты умеешь читать мысли? — Колин все еще шокирован тем, что услышал от Робби. Это невозможно…

— Сны… — Роб отворачивается к окну и усмехается одним уголком губ. — Считай, что я умею читать сны.

— Кто ты, Робби? — Колину становится не по себе от мысли — этот мальчик знает о том, что происходит в его снах, когда тот, кто изводит его своими поцелуями, остается до самого утра. — Ты экстрасенс?

— Это неважно, Колин, — Робби снова перехватывает взгляд Колина в зеркале заднего вида. — Так ты все так же хочешь со мной подружиться? — Колин судорожно сглатывает неожиданно возникший в горле противный комок и уверенно кивает — теперь он ни за что не отступится от этой «головоломки». — Хорошо… — Роб улыбается Колину, а затем откидывает голову на спинку сидения и закрывает глаза.

**Three Days Grace — Give Me A Reason**

Колин изредка бросает взгляды на своего странного пассажира с паранормальными способностями, но Роб больше не произносит ни слова до самого отеля, как впрочем, и не открывает глаза. Колин не решается его больше беспокоить, чтобы не услышать продолжение своего сна, который до сегодняшнего вечера он считал своей тайной. Его страшит то, что он может еще услышать от Робби, когда его глаза становятся абсолютно черными, и в то же время его разрывает от любопытства и множества вопросов. Но ему кажется — после того, что только что произошло, Робби все же дал свое согласие на их возможную дружбу — если он правильно его понял, а значит, у Колина будет время, чтобы узнать этого мальчика поближе и понять, наконец — кто же он?

Всю следующую неделю они не пересекались на съемочных площадках, но неизменно встречались утром и вечером в машине своего ассистента Сары Брикс, которая на время помимо своего любимчика Колина приобрела еще двух подопечных — Робби Кэя и Паркера Крофта. Парни Саре нравились — воспитанные, веселые, открытые и умные молодые люди, с которыми всегда было о чем поговорить. А еще они казались Саре чем-то неделимым, целым, словно они знали друг друга уже много-много лет — уж слишком явным было притяжение между ними и полное взаимопонимание. Все время вместе. Всегда рядом. Про таких как они говорят: не разлей вода. И она была очень удивлена, когда узнала, что они познакомились только перед самым началом съемок. Но видимо, парни были просто дружелюбны и легки в общении, потому что очень быстро нашли общий язык и с Колином. И тому немало способствовала обычная болтовня об очередных прошедших съемочных днях, которые были полны как всяческих смешных курьезов, так и странных вещей.

График съемок на всю следующую неделю у всех подопечных Сары Брикс был составлен так, что ей не приходилось метаться между городскими павильонами и съемочными площадками на природе. Все съемки ее актеров проходили на «натуре» на соседствующих площадках исключительно в вечернее время, и вечер пятницы не предвещал никаких потрясений. Сара ждала окончания съемочного дня и наблюдала за игрой Робби. Надо было отдать должное Мелиссе Уолшир, которая отвечала за подбор каста для сериала — Робби Кэй был просто шикарен в образе Питера-Дудочника, и даже актерская игра Карлайла не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, как Робби преображался в своего злобного персонажа. Сара, не отрываясь, следила за каждым жестом парня, которые ее просто завораживали, а о мимике и вовсе говорить не приходилось. Как Мелиссе удалось в миловидном и добродушном парне рассмотреть такого неоднозначного Питера Пэна? Сара всегда восхищалась профессиональным «нюхом» Мелиссы Уолшир и подшучивала над коллегой, что она продала душу дьяволу. А когда Мелисса собственной персоной совершенно неожиданно появилась на съемочной площадке, где снимали сцены с Питером-Дудочником, то Сара и вовсе опешила — вот и поминай черта ближе к ночи… Мелисса тоже с интересом следила за игрой Робби, для которого не осталось незамеченным такое пристальное внимание к своей персоне. Мелисса была не одна, а с парнем лет семнадцати. И Робби сразу узнал в нем Стивена Картера, о котором буквально несколько дней назад расспрашивал Сару. Стивен тоже с большим интересом наблюдал за игрой Робби и о чем-то перешептывался с Мелиссой, а Робби молился, чтобы парень не ушел до конца съемки очередного дубля, когда у него будет небольшой перерыв. Этот парень был ему нужен, потому что без него он не мог начать свою «игру» — квест по розыску Киллиана Джонса. Мольбы были услышаны, потому что как только оператор объявил, что дубль снят, к Робу подошла Сара и сказала, что кое-кто очень хочет познакомиться с Питером Пэном. Всем было хорошо известно, что трое подопечных Сары Брикс, появились в сериале благодаря именно Стивену, племяннику одного из продюсеров сериала и сценаристов по совместительству. А еще все прекрасно знали о том самом сне, в котором парень и увидел Капитана Киллиана Джонса, Питера Пэна и Феликса, и который запомнил до мельчайших подробностей. И у Робби не было никаких сомнений, что Стивен его узнал — восхищенный взгляд выдавал с головой парня, которому не терпелось познакомиться с Робби. Впрочем, желание было взаимным.

— Наверное, ты уже слышал обо мне? Я Стивен Картер, — парень жизнерадостно улыбался Робби, который подошел к нему сразу после объявления о коротком перерыве. — Мне как-то снился Неверлэнд и ты с Феликсом… Ты спас меня от пиратов, Питер, — Стивен понизил голос до шепота.

— Серьезно? — Роб улыбнулся и протянул Стивену левую ладонь, вынуждая и его протянуть левую руку для рукопожатия. — Меня зовут Робби Кэй. Рад познакомится.

— О да, я помню, что и Питер в моем сне был тоже левшой. А сходство и вовсе стопроцентное. Не думал, что ты реально существуешь. А ты помнишь свои сны, когда бываешь в Неверлэнде? — Стивен трясет ладонь Робби и не перестает улыбаться.

— О чем ты, Стивен? — Роб усмехается, решительно сжимает крепче ладонь Стивена и смотрит ему прямо в глаза — этот парень знает слишком много из того, что ему знать не положено.

Как ни странно, но Робби легко удается проникнуть в подсознание Стивена Картера. Ни с Паркером, ни с Колином такого не получалось. Странно… Может, потому, что этот парень знает, как выглядит Питер Пэн, и слишком хорошо помнит свой сон? Роб на секунду закрывает глаза, а когда снова открывает, то Стивен Картер не может оторвать взгляда от черных омутов глаз собеседника. Робби Кэю уже удалось отыскать именно тот самый сон, который Картер не должен был запомнить в таких подробностях. Стивен чувствует покалывающий холод в своей левой ладони и дергается, но Робби удерживает захват, вводя своим взглядом парня в ступор.

— Познакомились, мальчики, — голос Мелиссы, которая подошла к ребятам, выводит Стивена из состояния отрешенности, и он переводит взгляд на женщину. — Ну, что скажешь, Стивен? Похож Робби на Питера Пэна из твоего сна?

— Какого Питера Пэна? — Стивен снова смотрит на Робби, который ему широко улыбается, а в его уже зеленых глазах пляшут озорные огоньки… Или это языки пламени костра, который горит совсем рядом? Стивен не может понять. — Я не помню такого сна…

— Ничего не понимаю… — Мелисса растерянно посмотрела на подошедшую Сару. — Стивен, ты так рвался познакомиться со своим Питером Пэном. Ты только-только говорил мне, как просто не можешь поверить в то, что снова его видишь. Говорил, как это невероятно, что нам удалось его разыскать. А теперь говоришь, что не помнишь свой сон… А как же Киллиан Джонс и Феликс?

— Киллиана помню… А Феликс — это кто? — Стивен совершенно сбит с толку расспросами Мелиссы. — Я, правда, рассказывал о них в своем сне?

— Стивен, с тобой все в порядке? — Мелисса явно была обеспокоена состоянием парня, а Сара с интересом наблюдала за своим подопечным — Робби вся эта ситуация явно забавляла. Она могла поклясться, что за те несколько минут, когда Робби, облаченный в цветастый плащ Дудочника, стоял к ней спиной и не выпускал из своей руки ладонь Стивена, что-то произошло. Потому что она видела, как менялось выражение лица Картера от восхищения к отрешенности.

Слух о том, что Стивен Картер внезапно частично потерял память и теперь не так хорошо помнит свой знаменитый сон, распространился как вирус среди всей съемочной группы сериала. И когда Сара по пути в отель рассказывала Колину об этом происшествии, в котором была почти непосредственной участницей, Робби не раз ловил на себе его подозрительные взгляды. В итоге не выдержав, пожал плечами и усмехнулся, давая понять Колину, что ничего такого из ряда вон выходящего не произошло, и он не собирается разговаривать на эту тему. И все же Колин размышлял о том, что услышал от Сары… И тогда, когда зашел в свою пустующую квартиру, снятую для него студией, и когда долго стоял возле панорамного окна, всматриваясь в темноту ночи, опустившейся на Ванкувер, и все же не выдержал и набирал сообщение: «Так ты не только умеешь читать сны, но и стираешь людям память?»

Колин долго с сомнением смотрел на свой вопрос, который не давал ему покоя, но все же отправил его тому, кому он адресован, даже если это снова разозлит абонента. Если честно, то он и не ждал ответа, просто ему нужно было спросить…

**Oh Wonder — Lose It**

«Не стираю, а забираю себе кое-что лишнее из подсознания…»

Ответ приходит совершенно неожиданно, когда Колин, уже лежа в своей постели, отрешенно переключает еще работающие глубокой ночью немногочисленные телевизионные каналы, которые, в общем-то, ему совершенно неинтересны. Просто — это был некий ритуал, который обычно усыплял. Но полученный ответ, на который Колин, в общем-то, и не надеялся, снимает сон как рукой, и он, устраиваясь поудобнее, быстро набирает следующее сообщение:

«Кое-что лишнее? По-твоему, забрать у парня воспоминания о сне это — кое-что лишнее?»

«Частичные воспоминания. Которых не должно быть. Но тебя я оставил», — в этот раз ответ приходит незамедлительно.

«Польщен. Но меня-то почему?»

«Ну, должен же я был хоть кого-то оставить бедному мальчику на память.: D »

«Ты не боишься, что выдашь себя?» — смеющийся смайлик озадачивает Колина.

«Нет. Кто поверит, что такое возможно? Ты же не веришь. :) »

«Верю».

«Но надеешься, что это не так. Угадал? : D »

Колин не понимает — что в этом во всем смешного? Роб что, издевается?

«Ты думаешь, что это смешно?»

«Нахожу забавным. Очень.: D:D: D:D: D»

Колин ничего не понимает, когда смотрит на забавные хохочущие смайлики… Роб что, шутит? Но вот только Колину совсем не смешно, он знает, на что способен этот мальчик. А может, Роб просто… Он должен услышать его голос, чтобы убедиться. Колин быстро набирает номер, который обычно ему никогда не отвечает, и в ожидании закусывает губу, готовясь мысленно считать гудки. Но когда после первого же гудка, он слышит характерный щелчок, то практически выпаливает терзающий его вопрос:

— Ты что, пьян? — Колин все же немного удивлен тому, что Робби сразу же принимает его вызов.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Думаю, что — да… Иначе тебя бы так не забавляла ситуация со Стивеном?

— А что со Стивеном? Частичная амнезия? Парень забыл свой сон… Подумаешь! — Робби фыркает. — Многие не помнят, что им снилось, или помнят только обрывки своих снов, а со временем забывают и их тоже. Видел бы ты его лицо. Это было реально смешно, — Робби тихо смеется. — И банка пива здесь вовсе ни при чем.

— Так все-таки пиво? — Колин думает о том, что его предположение все же оказалось верным.

— Оно ни при че-е-е-ем, — последнее слово Робби почти поет в трубку, и Колин сомневается, что банка была одна.

— Тебе не рановато пить, деточка?

— Знаешь, я почти совершеннолетний, и сам как-нибудь разберусь с тем, что мне рановато, а что нет, папочка, — Робби ехидничает Колину в ответ, но от игривых интонаций его голоса у мужчины пересыхает во рту, и он непроизвольно облизывает губы.

Колина смущает собственная реакция… Нужно срочно перевести разговор на другую тему.

— Так ты все же действительно сделал это с бедным парнем…

— Хочешь, чтобы я вернул ему воспоминания обратно? — голос Робби кажется Колину абсолютно серьезным, но в следующую минуту, на его вопрос:

— Ты и это можешь?

Робби смеется и отвечает:

— Пока не пробовал, но все может быть, — и от тихого смеха Колину становится не по себе.

— Кто ты, Робби?.. — Колин не первый раз задает Робби Кэю этот вопрос, но парень снова не отвечает ему. Он молчит. Долго. И тишина в трубке становится такой давящей, что Колину даже кажется — связь прервалась, но тихое дыхание, которое он едва улавливает, говорит ему, что абонент все еще на связи. Робби не отключается. Он ждет. А Колин клянет себя, что из-за его слишком прямолинейного вопроса их непринужденная беседа прервалась, и не знает, как снова разговорить Робби. — Знаешь, не дело пить в одиночестве. Даже пиво. Тем более пиво. Это напиток для дружеской компании, — Колин чувствует, что его попытка возобновить разговор выглядит нелепо, но ему плевать. И его почему-то не смущает тема алкоголя и то, что он разговаривает с подростком. Пусть даже почти совершеннолетним, но подростком. — Приходи завтра в паб к восьми часам вечера. Выпьем по кружке настоящего эдинбургского эля и хорошо проведем время… Ты же помнишь адрес или за тобой заехать?

Робби по-прежнему молчит, и Колин решает, что дальнейший разговор бесполезен. Он отрешенно смотрит несколько минут в окно на огни ночного города, кусая губы.

— Спокойной ночи, Роб, — Колин шумно вздыхает, и когда уже готов сбросить вызов, слышит тихое:

— Я помню… — и знает, о чем говорит Робби.

— Придешь? — Колин замирает в ожидании ответа, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину, и мысленно умоляет Робби, чтобы он ответил ему…

— Приду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Nickelback - Somday: https://music.yandex.ru/album/37494/track/369939
> 
> Crossfade - The Unknown: https://music.yandex.ru/album/69700/track/645887
> 
> Three Days Grace - Give Me A Reason: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2809369/track/24166351
> 
> Oh Wonder - Lose It: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2926421/track/24301834
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1016


	32. Даже если обстоятельства против...

Вечерние субботние посиделки в «Branas Grill» стали для каста сериала традиционными с легкой руки Колина О’Донохью и Майкла Рэймонда-Джеймса. Они нашли этот паб случайно, когда по рекомендации друзей искали ирландский ресторан на пирсе Стэмпс Лэндинг. Их привлекла живая музыка, а уж уютную, семейную атмосферу, вкусную еду и красивый вид на залив они оценили позже. Но музыка оказалась в приоритете. Колин так соскучился по игре на гитаре, что не удержался и попросил у местного бэнда, чтобы они разрешили ему немного поиграть. Потом они даже что-то спели вместе с Майклом, а кто-то из посетителей узнал в Колине «того самого Капитана Крюка»… Вот так, собственно, и завязалась их дружба с отличными парнями, которые частенько выступали в этом пабе. И теперь почти каждую субботу Колин приходил в «Branas Grill» уже со своей гитарой, чтобы поиграть и попеть в свое удовольствие. Иногда он приходил один, чаще с Майклом, а порой с целой толпой коллег по съемкам, которые тоже оценили этот уютный бар по достоинству. Вот и в эту субботу по сложившейся традиции в восемь часов Колин пришел в бар, где за уже их постоянным столиком его поджидали Майкл и Джеми Чон, которая играла в сериале Мулан. Робби Кэя не было. Немного позже к ним присоединилась Лана. Потом Ли Аринберг. Робби так и не появился. И в общем-то, это было ожидаемо, хотя где-то в глубине души Колин надеялся, что Роб сдержит свое слово и придет. Видимо, напрасно… Но все же Колин ждал его, поэтому каждый раз бросал быстрый взгляд на входную дверь, когда появлялись очередные посетители, и каждый раз разочарованно отводил глаза, возвращаясь к дружеской беседе коллег и кружке темного эля, и это не осталось незамеченным Майклом.

\- Ты кого-то ждешь? – Майкл заинтересованно смотрел на друга. – Если Шона, то он будет чуть позже вместе с Крофтом – вроде он сегодня встречает парня в аэропорту вместо Сары. Мой ассистент говорил, что у нее накладка в расписании получилась, потому что ей пришлось срочно везти Кэя на съемки – что-то там вчера с техникой произошло, и запоролась целая сцена. Куча «битых» кадров, которые монтажеры-цифровики так и не смогли вытянуть. Странно, но факт. Это обнаружили уже ночью, а Карлайл же завтра улетает в Лондон, вот поэтому срочно нужно было сегодня переснять, благо, что мальчишки из танцевальной группы не улетели и только потому, что изначально график подстраивали под Роберта – это же сцены уже из следующей серии. Вот такие дела… Шон сказал, что тоже придет с гитарой, поэтому можем позже что-то сообразить на троих, думаю ребята будут не против. А пока может разомнем пальцы? Кто начнет?

\- Давай ты, - Колин сделал большой глоток из кружки. – Я смотрю, ты уже расправился с пивом.

\- Ну, я же не отвлекаюсь на каждого вошедшего, - Майкл подмигнул. – Пойду, набьюсь к ребятам в состав временным гитаристом и может даже что-нибудь спою.

Тому факту, что вчера на площадке, где снимался Робби Кэй, техника дала сбой, Колин почему-то не удивился. Возможно, способность этого мальчика стирать память распространяется не только на людскую память, но и на цифровую тоже. И вроде бы, незапланированная пересъемка сцены объясняла отсутствие Роба, но это все равно немного расстроило Колина. Вернее, его больше расстроило то, что Роб даже не удосужился ему позвонить и сказать об этом… А должен? Сегодняшний ночной разговор их друзьями не сделал, хотя и дал Колину такую надежду. И как говорится – надежда умирает последней, поэтому он все же надеялся увидеть сегодня свое персональное зеленоглазое наваждение. Робу Колин звонить не стал, но позвонил своей Саре и в ходе вполне непринужденной беседы выяснил, что она отвезла парня в отель около девяти. Надежда, что Робби возможно придет, появилась снова, но растаяла ближе к десяти часам с появлением Шона и Паркера, когда Колин, сменив Майкла, пел вместе с местным бэндом на сцене. Он кивком головы поприветствовал коллег. Роба с ними не было, и Колин понял, что уже ждать бесполезно. Он пел очередной куплет песни, одновременно прокручивая в голове варианты дальнейших действий – позвонить Роббу и выяснить, почему он не пришел, или же поехать к нему в отель и спросить лично, глядя в глаза?

Входная дверь прямо за спиной Колина хлопнула и прервала его раздумья. Очередной посетитель принес с собой запах океана, что было объяснимо – паб находился прямо в непосредственной близости к пирсу. Колин не стал оборачиваться – тот, кого он ждал уже не придет сегодня, а до других ему не было дела. Вошедший не стал проходить в зал, остановившись у Колина за спиной, и он почувствовал прожигающий затылок взгляд, от которого хотелось поежиться, и ощутил запах леса… Леса и океана… У Колина на мгновение перехватило дыхание, потому что он узнал бы этот запах из тысячи других. Он точно знал, что обернувшись, встретится со взглядом проницательных зеленых глаз. Робби все же сдержал слово и пришел, и от осознания этого вместо тревожности появилось чувство легкой эйфории.

**Chris Daughtry - What I Meant To Say**

Колин закончил петь, но коллеги-музыканты решили представить его посетителям, которые впервые оказались в этом баре, а ему приходилось мило улыбаться, чувствуя при этом, что Робби не отводит от него взгляда. Такое пристальное внимание к его персоне не осталось не замеченным, и Рей спросил - не его ли ждет новый посетитель? Бэнд ушел на короткий перерыв, а Колин сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить свое отчего-то вдруг взбесившееся сердце, и повернулся к парню.

\- Привет, - Колин улыбнулся Робу, который стоял прямо в проеме входной двери, устало привалившись плечом к косяку. – Я думал, что ты уже не придешь.

\- Ну, я же вроде как обещал. А я, знаешь ли, обещания выполняю, даже если обстоятельства против меня, - Робби хмыкнул, сложил на груди руки и саркастично выгнул левую бровь. – А ты обещал угостить меня настоящим эдинбургским элем, помнишь?

\- Конечно…

\- Вот только боюсь, свое обещание ты сдержать не сможешь, - Робби улыбнулся и развел руками.

\- Это еще почему? – Колин не совсем понимал, к чему клонит парень.

– В Канаде выпивать можно только с восемнадцати, поэтому – увы… Так как мне еще пока семнадцать, то придется немного потерпеть, - Роб сделал серьезное лицо и перешел на шепот. - Но зато сексом заниматься в Канаде можно уже с шестнадцати. Парадокс, да? Получается, что потрахаться мы с тобой можем, а вот выпить пива, к сожалению, нет, - Робби засмеялся, наблюдая за реакцией Колина.

Наверное, это и правда было смешно. Вот только Колин совершенно растерялся, не понимая, как ему реагировать на все это… Если верить Робу, то для него сны Колина вовсе не секрет. Зачем он, зная о «тех самых снах», все это говорит? На что он намекает?.. Чертов мелкий засранец! Да он просто издевается!..

\- Расслабься, Колин, я просто констатирую факт. Выпить пива не получится, а жаль. Мне бы не помешало расслабиться… На самом деле, я просто невероятно чертовски устал, - Робби оттолкнулся плечом от дверного косяка. – Но я обещал прийти и пришел. И еще - я чертовски голоден и с удовольствием что-нибудь поел бы. Что посоветуешь?

\- Здесь делают неплохие стейки. Пойдем.

Они присоединились к уже многочисленной компании своих коллег, и Колин заказал для себя еще кружку эля, а для Робби стейк и бутылку кока-колы, делая бармену, с которым у него давно сложились дружеские отношения, тайный жест. Когда Робби сделал первый глоток из бутылки, то чуть не захлебнулся от неожиданности… темным элем, чем вызвал у Колина смех.

\- Я тоже, знаешь ли, держу свои обещания, даже если обстоятельства против меня, - Колин подмигнул парню и, наклонившись поближе, пошептал: – Только сделай сейчас вид, что все же пьешь колу. Не привлекай к нам ненужное внимание, а то, как бы не пришлось объясняться с полицейскими, что я спаиваю несовершеннолетнего ребенка.

То ли эль сделал свое дело, то ли как-то правильно сложились звезды для Колина О’Донохью, но в этот вечер они впервые непринужденно болтали, как два добрых друга, которые знакомы многие годы, иногда подкалывая друг друга, без боязни встретить недопонимание. В большой компании они словно были только вдвоем, и хотя коллеги иногда бросали на них заинтересованные взгляды, Колин старался их не замечать и надеялся, что они с Робом разговаривают не слишком громко.

\- Я слышал, ты в пятницу сломал технику на съемках, подпортил несколько кадров, и тебе сегодня пришлось отрабатывать провинность.

\- Почему сразу я? Может, она просто устала, решила отдохнуть… Или устроила розыгрыш, рассчитывая на инфаркт оператора и монтажеров заодно, - Робби прожевал кусок стейка, запил элем и широко добродушно улыбался. – Всякое может быть… Но отрабатывать пришлось. Поимели сегодня прямо по полной программе. Уф-ф-ф…

\- Устал? – Колин уверен, что это так, даже если Роб будет отрицать. Ему-то хорошо известно, как выматываются актеры на таких пересъемках, когда время поджимает, а съемочная группа начинает нервничать.

\- Чертовски! Даже сюда идти не хотел. Добрался до подушки и почти уснул, если бы не Паркер.

\- Серьезно? А я когда увидел тебя, подумал, что ты на свидание собрался, к которому тщательно готовился, и поэтому так разоделся, - Колин кивнул на модный черный пиджак собеседника. – Пиджак, ремень парадно-выходной…

\- А это разве не свидание? – Робби изумленно изогнул левую бровь. – Прости, мне показалось, что это именно оно. И может, я хотел тебе понравиться, - Роб подмигнул и захихикал. – На самом деле, это все Паркер на меня нацепил. Как он выразился: в приличном месте должен быть приличный вид.

\- На самом деле, ты выглядишь измотанным, несмотря на свой очень даже приличный вид, - Колин сочувственно улыбнулся. – Я бы даже сказал – паршиво выглядишь.

\- Еще буквально час назад ты тоже выглядел паршиво, - Робби ухмыльнулся, глядя на недоумение в лице Колина. – Я немного наблюдал за тобой через окно, когда разговаривал по телефону. Я же приехал вместе с Шоном и Паркером, но позвонила мама – что-то она там себе приснила, и пока я с ней разговаривал, пытаясь успокоить, парни утомились меня ждать и зашли в паб… Ты был какой-то взвинченный и расстроенный.

– Было немного, - Колин кивнул, соглашаясь с выводами Робби, и одновременно в очередной раз отмечая проницательность парня. – Послушай, я же вижу, что ты устал. Может, я отвезу тебя в отель, пока мои промилле еще в норме?

\- Лучше спой что-нибудь еще… Ты хорошо поешь. Мне понравилось. Когда мне Паркер говорил, что ты играешь на гитаре и неплохо поешь, я не думал, что ты настолько хорош, - Робби устало откинулся на спинку уютного дивана.

\- Что спеть?

\- Что-нибудь на свое усмотрение… 

 

**MEZCLA and Colin O'Donoghue**

Колин даже не договаривается с музыкантами о своем незапланированном выступлении, когда усаживается на высокий табурет с гитарой в руках. Он просто начинает играть, постепенно вовлекая всех в процесс, а потом бросает быстрый взгляд на их столик, улыбается и поет первые слова куплета. Робби смотрит на Колина не отрываясь и слушает его голос, который ему определенно нравится. И Колин в своей простой клетчатой рубашке ему тоже… нравится. А ведь Роб не хотел сегодня идти сюда и практически заставил себя, потому что пообещал Колину прийти. Не хотел, потому что темная сторона Колина О’Донохью его все же пугала. Но может, Призрак действительно прав? Может, Колин не отдавал себе отчет в том, что делал тогда в полумраке клубного туалета, находясь под влиянием Неверлэнда? Потому что этот мужчина, что улыбается Робу, периодически бросая на него мимолетные взгляды, не может быть тем насильником. Робу очень хочется так думать. Этот мужчина напоминает ему сейчас Киллиана, который любил его в другой реальности. Робби ловит очередной быстрый взгляд, улыбается в ответ, опирается подбородком на сложенные на стол кулаки и сравнивает Колина О’Донохью с Киллианом Джонсом, со своим Кэпом из другой реальности. У Колина улыбка Киллиана – открытая и немного смущенная. У него глаза Киллиана – голубые и теплые, как ласковый океан его цветного Неверлэнда, и вокруг них разбегаются те самые лучики, когда Киллиан смеется, и которые так нравятся Робби. У него смех Киллиана – тихий и переливчатый, который всегда вызывает желание улыбаться в ответ. У него голос Киллиана – мягкий, с хрипотцой, который Робби готов слушать часами, потому что от этого голоса где-то в груди будто порхают бабочки. У него руки Киллиана – сильные с тонкими гибкими пальцами, которые Робу нравилось чувствовать в своих волосах, когда Киллиан тихонько перебирал пряди… Вот только в руках своего Киллиана Робби никогда не видел гитары – в его другой реальности никаких гитар не было. Но зато его Киллиан неплохо играл на свирели… И обручального кольца на безымянном пальце левой руки у его Киллиана тоже не было и никогда бы не появилось. Робби уверен в этом. И само только осознание того факта, что в этой реальности его Киллиан женат, вызывает какое-то болезненное чувство… Ревности? Нет. Ревность возникает, когда есть любовь. Между ними ничего нет и не будет… Тогда почему гребаный «стеклянный шар» в груди снова мешает дышать? И смотреть на блеск металла на пальце Колина невыносимо… Он не будет смотреть. Будет слушать только голос и представлять себе своего Киллиана. Он скучает по нему. Чертовски. Невыносимо. До слез… 

Робби закрывает глаза и слушает музыку и голос… Киллиана. И этот голос переносит его на их утес в Неверлэнде. Звезды на темно-чернильном небе, сливающимся с такой же чернотой водной глади спокойного океана, нависают над Робом причудливыми искрящимися созвездиями, которые он не замечал раньше. И луна какая-то неестественно огромная и золотистая… Когда яркая дуга расчерчивает черноту неба, то Робби даже сразу не соображает, что это упала звезда. Он вспоминает, что если загадать на падающую звезду желание, то он непременно сбудется. Он усаживается на самом краю утеса и долго, напряженно всматривается в созвездия, чтобы не пропустить звезду своего желания. Единственного, но самого важного… «Пусть он вернется ко мне», - Робби не уточняет падающей звезде, кого именно он просит вернуть. Но когда звезда достигает горизонта, внезапно становится абсолютно темно – ни ярких звезд, ни огромной луны, но Робби не успевает испугаться, потому что ощущает, как сильные, хорошо знакомые ему руки заключают его в объятья, а потом подхватывают, отрывая от земли. Робби не видит его, но точно знает, что это Киллиан. Его Киллиан вернулся… Он прижимается всем телом к его груди и слушает, как равномерно бьется чужое, но такое родное сердце. Его куда-то несут, но ему все равно. Его опускают на что-то мягкое, и убирают руки, но Робби успевает перехватить их. Он судорожно цепляется за его руки, за его кожаную куртку и просит не уходить. И Киллиан не уходит – садится рядом и обхватывает его одной рукой, притягивая к себе. Робби удобнее устраивается в его надежных объятьях и шепчет: «Не отпускай меня». Он почти задыхается от счастья, когда ощущает его дыхание на своей макушке, а потом горячий шепот обжигает висок и он слышит тихое: «Не отпущу». И он чувствует, как губы Киллиана невесомо, мимолетно касаются его волос чуть выше уха, а ему хочется плакать… И еще ему хочется почувствовать осторожный поцелуй в уголке своих губ, после которого всегда следует продолжение… Но Киллин только сжимает его в объятьях и, уткнувшись носом в его макушку, тихо шепчет: «Спи». А Робби боится, что если он уснет, то его Киллиан исчезнет, и просит его: «Только не уходи…» И когда он чувствует, как объятие рук Киллиана становится сильнее и ощущает его порывистый поцелуй на своей макушке, Робби успокаивается и, наконец-то, засыпает, потому что знает, что его Киллиан никуда не уйдет…

 

**Nickelback - Holding On To Heaven**

Робби проснулся от стона, раздавшегося прямо над ухом, и распахнул глаза. То, что он находился не в своем номере отеля – это было понятно. Его место ночлега больше смахивало на заднее сиденье салона автомобиля, а сам он почти лежал на ком-то. Робби хотелось бы думать, что это был Паркер, но вот только салон был слишком знакомым – копия его Мустанга. А если так, то получается… Роб осторожно повернул голову. Черт! Он что, провел всю ночь на груди Колина О’Донохью? Робу хотелось откровенно выругаться, потому что он отчетливо помнил свой сон, в котором он чувствовал своего Киллиана… Или это был Колин? И все это ему не приснилось… Он осторожно поднялся и уселся в другом углу сиденья, стараясь не касаться спящего Колина. Глядя на поднимающееся из-за горизонта солнце, Роб не представлял - что делать дальше, когда Колин проснется? Робби, конечно, надеялся, что это все был всего лишь сон, но то, что он проснулся практически в объятьях Колина, наводило на несколько другие мысли, и ему отчаянно хотелось сбежать… Но с другой стороны, глупо не воспользоваться шансом, пока Колин спит, и не попробовать проникнуть в его подсознание. Робби отвлекся от задумчивого созерцания красивого восхода над бухтой, осторожно взял левую ладонь Колина в левую руку и сосредоточился, пытаясь уловить знакомые ощущения. Ничего… Совсем ничего. Признаться, Робби другого и не ожидал, потому что сам лишил Колина подсознания, отрубив в другой реальности левую ладонь Киллиану Джонсу, в которой обычно и находится подсознание обычных людей. Но Киллиан не был обычным, он - пиратствующий Странник, и Робби должен был убедиться в своих предположениях. Но он ничего не чувствовал. Были какие-то странные ощущения, но это не было похоже на подсознание. Робби вздохнул - все осложнялось… Но Колин все же видит сны. Те самые, подселенные в его подсознание Питером Пэном. Как? Как такое возможно? Может, Питер нечаянно подселил сны в сознание Колина. Робби вспомнил, как Питер соединял их ладони – левую с правой, а правую с левой. А что, если попробовать такую же комбинацию в этой реальности? Роб осторожно подцепил ладони Колина и переплел пальцы. Это было очень странно, но именно с левой ладони Робби считал ту самую темноту, о которой ему как-то говорил Колин. Он даже почувствовал… себя в этой темноте. Вернее, Питера. Увидеть больше Робби помешал протяжный вымученный стон Колина и его участившееся дыхание. Роб испуганно выдернул ладони из захвата – видеть то, что сейчас снилось Колину, ему точно не хотелось. Видимо, рывок был довольно ощутимым, потому что Колин тут же открыл глаза и непонимающе посмотрел на Робби, застывшего неподвижно в совершенно нелепейшей позе – с поднятыми вверх руками. Но постепенно взгляд Колина становился все более осознанным, и он, подтянувшись, уселся на сиденье и откинул голову на спинку. 

\- Чертов сон… - Колин закрыл лицо ладонями и шумно выдохнул. – Я напугал тебя?

\- Немного, - Робби действительно немного испугался.

\- Прости, - Колин отнял ладони от лица и, повернув голову к Робби, смущенно улыбнулся. – Доброе утро. Как спалось?

\- Замечательно, как ни странно, - Роб на самом деле выспался хотя и спал всего… - А сколько я спал?

\- Ну, песню мою ты недослушал. Вернее, ты примерно с середины слушал ее уже во сне, - Колин широко улыбнулся, потому что спящий на сложенных ладонях прямо на столе Робби Кэй смотрелся довольно забавно. – И уснул ты, надо сказать, основательно. Сначала решили тебя не беспокоить, потом Паркер попытался тебя разбудить, когда они с Шоном собрались уезжать, но тебя, видимо, и правда укатали на съемках, потому что ты никак не реагировал. Ну, я предложил тебя не будить, мол - посижу с тобой и подожду, когда ты проснешься сам. Ты не просыпался, а паб уже закрывался… В общем, пришлось тебя перенести в машину. Хотел тебя отвезти в отель, но… - Колин осекся и посмотрел на Робби, который не сводил с него глаз, вслушиваясь в каждое слово.

\- Что – но?

\- Но потом решил, что это будет выглядеть несколько странно, если я тебя внесу в холл отеля на руках, вызовет ненужные пересуды и, возможно, тебя разозлит. Подумал, что можно было бы отвезти тебя к себе домой, но тогда бы ты точно разозлился. Поэтому я не придумал ничего лучше, чем переночевать в машине…

Колин видит, как взволнован Робби, слушая его, и ни за что не расскажет, что на самом деле он собирался отвезти его в отель. Сотрудники отеля всякое повидали, но никогда не распространяли никакую информацию, храня тайны своих постояльцев за семью печатями. Он не расскажет, как растерялся, когда Робби во сне схватил его за руки и вынудил сесть рядом, как прижимался к нему, отчаянно цепляясь, и шептал: «Не отпускай меня», а он не мог поверить в то, что слышит, и списывал все на сон. Но в то же время ему хотелось, чтобы эта просьба была адресована именно ему. Он не расскажет, как держал Роба в своих объятьях, укачивая, и задыхался от этой близости. Не расскажет ему, как вдыхал запах его волос, что пахнут океаном и лесом, и Колину казалось, что он проваливается в какую-то другую реальность, в которой он всегда ощущал этот запах и чувствовал рядом… его. Он не расскажет Робби, как душили слезы, когда невесомо целовал его висок, а потом прижимался губами к его макушке, потому что Колину казалось, что к нему вернулись давно потерянные ощущения чего-то близкого, родного, любимого… потерянного, но вернувшегося… И он не видел ничего не правильного или предосудительного. Все было правильно. Это были его правильные чувства. В другой жизни… А в этой они пугали его… В этой они были неправильными. В этой жизни у него есть жена и сын – это правильно. И все же его тянет к этому мальчику, и контролировать себя, чтобы держаться на расстоянии, не получается. Возможно, повстречай его Колин раньше, он бы, не задумываясь, бросился в этот омут с головой. Он ничего ему не расскажет, потому что это всего лишь наваждение, от которого он однажды очнется, а сейчас… Сейчас он справится с эмоциями, довольствуясь только дружбой с мальчиком, который читает сны и стирает их из подсознания. А может, они неслучайно встретились? Может, Робби поможет избавиться ему от навязчивого сновидения?

\- И что произошло дальше? – голос Робби прервал размышления Колина.

\- Ничего, - Колин перевел взгляд на Роба и покачал головой. – Ничего не произошло. Ты просто уснул на моем плече.

\- Понятно… - Робу было понятно, что Колин не сказал ему правду, но непонятно - почему?

\- Ну что ж, - Колин решил, что нужно разрядить возникшее между ними напряжение, и развернувшись к Робби всем телом, серьезным голосом произнес. - Раз мы с тобой переспали… - мужчина выдержал театральную паузу и продолжил, - в одной машине, а жениться на тебе я, прости, не могу… - Колин рассмеялся, глядя на опешившего Робби. – О, боже… Видел бы ты свое лицо… Так вот. Предложение руки и сердца сделать не могу, но предлагаю где-нибудь позавтракать. Или можно взять завтрак с собой, поехать на берег океана и устроить небольшой пикник. Сегодня воскресенье как-никак. Сбежим и мобильники отключим, чтобы не нашел никто… Сара, например, - Колин подмигнул растерявшемуся от такого предложения Робу. – Или отвезти тебя в отель?

Это была странная ночь… И не менее странное утро. Но Робби показалось, что благодаря всему произошедшему, он, наконец, перестал бояться сблизиться с Колином О’Донохью. Переспали… в одной машине, куда уж ближе? А еще Роб нащупал правильное направление в поисках своего Киллиана, а для того, чтобы окончательно убедиться в своих предположениях, им с Колином придется стать близкими друзьями.

\- А знаешь, - Робби выразительно выгибает левую бровь и кривит губы, а Колин боится, что парень все же разозлился его шутке про «переспали» и «женитьбу» – он уже ни один раз дал себе мысленную затрещину за эту необдуманность. Но Робби растягивает губы в озорной улыбке. - Мне как-то больше нравится второй вариант: пикник на берегу океана и отключенные мобильники. Только отключаем до самого вечера, договорились? – Робби перелезает на переднее сиденье автомобиля и оборачивается к застывшему в недоумении Колину. – Ну, что сидишь? Поехали…

Колин думает, что ничего не понимает в этом мальчике, закрывает глаза ладонью, качает головой и тихо смеется своим мыслям. 

\- Чего смеешься? – взгляд у Робби заинтересованный.

\- Ты все-таки непостижим…

\- Поэтому даже не пытайся меня разгадать, - Роб подмигивает и надевает солнечные очки, пряча свои пронзительные зеленые глаза за темными стеклами. – Не мучайся – мой тебе совет.

Колин, так же как и Роб, перелезает через спинку сиденья и усаживается за руль. Эта странная ночь показала ему совершенно другого Робби Кэя, а не менее странное утро что-то изменило между ними, и впереди, возможно, их ждет замечательный странный день, который приблизит Колина к разгадке еще на один шаг.

\- И все же, когда-нибудь я пойму – кто ты?

Робби сдвигает очки на переносице и долго изучающе смотрит на Колина поверх оправы. 

\- Возможно…

Кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и прозрачную зелень глаз начнет поглощать непроглядная тьма, но Роб возвращает очки на место и отворачивается к окну, а Колин улыбается, глядя на его растрепанные ото сна каштановые вихры и уверенно поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.

\- Не возможно, а обязательно.

Робби задумчиво смотрит в окно, потом молча опускает стекло до конца, впуская в салон свежесть летнего раннего утра, опирается подбородком на сложенные на дверной панели руки, подставляя лицо под лучи восходящего солнца, и улыбается... Киллиан когда-то говорил ему, что в стратегии важна обдуманная последовательность, которая и приводит к цели. Только тогда неопределенное "возможно" станет уверенным "обязательно". Даже если обстоятельства против.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Chris Daughtry - What I Meant To Say: http://www.aiomp3.com/mp3/what-i-meant-to-say-chris-daughtry-download.html
> 
> MEZCLA and Colin O'Donoghue: это то самое видео с Колином О'Донохью, где он поет в том самом пабе: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQtQvpgzJiA&index=2&list=LLu_w6Hp6544o2D_mm0SzlWg
> 
> Nickelback - Holding On To Heaven: https://music.yandex.ru/album/310284/track/2890524
> 
> Это то самое видео с Колином О'Донохью, где он поет в том самом пабе: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQtQvpgzJiA&index=2&list=LLu_w6Hp6544o2D_mm0SzlWg


	33. Ничего личного... Просто игра

Обдуманная последовательность. Шаг за шагом приближающая к цели. Постепенно и осторожно, просчитывая каждый ход, чтобы вновь не оказаться в исходной точке и не начинать все сначала. И сдерживать себя, когда ты безумно хочешь получить то, к чему стремишься — невероятно сложно… С Робби Кэем вообще все было сложно и непредсказуемо, как с лабиринтом, в котором можно бродить до бесконечности, если у тебя нет плана — и цель недостижима, и выход потерян. И когда кажется, что ты потерялся в этом лабиринте окончательно, кто-то вручает тебе тот самый план, который и приводит к желаемой цели. Или Робби сам пошел ему навстречу? Колин чувствовал, что их интерес друг к другу с той самой ночи, проведенной в машине, стал взаимным, но в то же время — это ставшее взаимным притяжение пугало его — если раньше он надеялся, что сможет себя контролировать, то теперь все его надежды летели к чертям…

**Red — Take It All Away**

Ему не следовало проводить с Робби целый воскресный день, начавшийся с завтрака, который они купили в первой же попавшейся кофейне.

— Здесь нет твоего любимого «гранде мокко». Что будешь вместо него?

— А ты догадайся, — хитрый прищур зеленых глаз.

— Большой стакан латте, пожалуйста, и сэндвичи с ростбифом. Угадал? — Робби не отвечает, а лишь растягивает губы в улыбке, и Колин понимает, что угадал.

Им не следовало уезжать загород, чтобы съесть свой немудренный завтрак, сидя на берегу океана. Но Колин сам предложил это, а Робби, как ни странно, согласился…

Они молча едят сэндвичи и запивают их кофе. А Колин украдкой бросает взгляды на задумчивого Робби, не решаясь заговорить с ним, хотя ему чертовски интересно — о чем думает этот мальчик, глядя на чаек, кружащих рядом? Колин молча наблюдает, как Роб встает и сбрасывает свой модный пиджак. Он отходит немного в сторону и начинает скармливать остатки своего сэндвича чайкам.

— Прожорливые и глупые птицы, — Роб оборачивается, смотрит на Колина и улыбается.

— А я люблю чаек, — Колин пожимает плечами. — По ним всегда можно определить, что недалеко земля.

— В смысле? — в зеленых глазах недоумение.

— Ну, в моих снах… Раньше в своих снах, когда мне снилось, что у меня свой корабль, я радовался этим птицам, потому что знал — земля где-то рядом, — Колин с улыбкой смотрит на белых птиц, вырывающих у Роба из рук кусочки хлеба. — Чайки у меня ассоциируются с домом и… счастьем.

— А сейчас ты счастлив?

Колин переводит взгляд на Робби, и они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза. Колин думает, что сейчас он действительно счастлив, но молчит, а Робби ухмыляется, будто знает ответ, скармливает последний кусочек хлеба птицам, отряхивает руки от крошек, сбрасывает обувь и подворачивает штанины джинсов. Колин смотрит, как Робби бродит вдоль берега океана совсем близко к воде, оставляя на влажном песке следы, а волны, накатываясь, слизывают отпечатки его ног. Он ловит себя на мысли, что этот мальчик когда-то также оставил «следы» в его памяти, но кто-то или что-то стерло эти воспоминания, оставив только ощущения, что когда-то где-то они были знакомы — в другой жизни или в снах… Колин думает, что хотел бы все вспомнить. Наверное… Он не уверен, что эти воспоминания будут счастливыми. Колин думает обо всем этом, лежа прямо на песке узкой полоски пляжа и глядя в высокое голубое небо и плывущие белые облака. И все же именно сейчас он чувствует, что…

— Наверное, счастлив…

И вздрагивает от неожиданно раздавшегося совсем рядом:

— Так не бывает. Наверное — это значит, что ты сомневаешься. Счастье — это все же эмоции, а в них не может быть неопределенности. Все просто — ты или счастлив сейчас, или — нет. Сомнения же говорят о том, что чего-то для счастья тебе все же не хватает.

Робби укладывается рядом, а Колин размышляет над его словами.

— Роб, тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты мыслишь не по годам? Слишком по-взрослому… У меня такое чувство, что ты водишь всех за нос, притворяясь подростком, — Колин поворачивает голову и смотрит на парня.

— Иногда я и сам думаю, что родился не в то время… — Роб закидывает руки за голову и задумчиво рассматривает облака в небе. — Мне совсем не нравится, так называемый, мейнстрим. Я вообще не гонюсь за модой. Мне нравится старая добрая классика во всем, начиная с одежды и заканчивая музыкой. Люблю качественные вещи и спокойные тона. Предпочитаю слушать спокойную музыку… Такую, знаешь, располагающую к релаксу. Хотя в моем плейлисте есть и танцевальные треки, но я, если честно, не слишком хорошо танцую, — Робби улыбается. — Поэтому всегда предпочту шумной вечеринке с танцами вылазку на природу… Обожаю загородные поездки на машине. Ах, да — люблю классные тачки и скорость тоже люблю. Люблю в таких поездках подмечать красивые моменты, которые хотелось бы остановить на мгновение… Вечер — мое любимое время суток. Люблю наблюдать, когда день вокруг тебя постепенно поглощается тьмой. Ты замечал, что именно в этот момент все преображается, а кадры получаются красивыми?

— Ты увлекаешься фотографией? — Колин удивлен — странное увлечение для подростка.

— Нет, — Робби смеется. — Щелкаю иногда на телефон, то что особенно цепляет взгляд. Что еще… Увлекаюсь историей и политическим устройством разных стран, читаю много… Люблю общаться с людьми. Особенно, если с человеком можно много о чем поговорить.

— А девушка у тебя есть? — от Робби веет каким-то спокойствием, а еще… надежностью. И Колин уверен, что девушки просто обязаны интересоваться Робом.

— Нет… Пока нет. Я слишком придирчив, наверное, — Робби ухмыляется. — Сверстницы меня не привлекают — мне с ними неинтересно.

— А девушки постарше?

— А девушкам постарше неинтересен я… Они же не знают, что я только выгляжу как подросток, а на самом деле я родился в 1971, — Робби заливисто смеется. — Вот я и раскрыл тебе свой секрет.

— Выходит, что ты старше меня?

— Определенно, Колин. Но мне с тобой интересно, — Робби подмигивает Колину и хитро прищуривает глаза. — А если ты мне еще дашь прокатиться на своем «Мустанге», то, возможно, я продам тебе даже… — он выдерживает «драматическую паузу», а потом выдыхает, - …душу. Как тебе такая цена?

— Идет! — Колин протягивает Робби ключи от машины и руку для заключения их шутливой сделки. — С этого момента твоя душа принадлежит мне.

— Вот ты и попался! — Роб выхватывает ключи и бежит к машине. — Обладать можно только чем-то материальным, — Робби на бегу оборачивается на мгновение, а Колин видит, как озорно сверкают его глаза. — Как ты узнаешь, что моя душа принадлежит именно тебе?

Им не следовало отключать свои мобильные, потому что весь день телефоны молчали, создавая иллюзию, что кроме них в этом мире никого нет. Они были только вдвоем и тогда, когда, уже далеко уехав от Ванкувера, Робби гнал «Мустанг» по пустынному хайвею вдоль побережья Тихого океана, а Колин смотрел на его счастливую улыбку.

— Ты довольно уверенно водишь машину, — Колин был немного удивлен, что парень слишком быстро освоился в его машине.

— У меня абсолютно такой же «Мустанг», только красного цвета, — Робби пожал плечами и усмехнулся, давая Колину понять, что в этом нет ничего странного. — И за рулем своей «девочки» я чувствую себя счастливым и свободным от всяких проблем…

Робби плавно вжимает педаль газа до отказа в пол, и машина быстро набирает скорость до максимальной отметки, вызывая у Колина выброс адреналина и рождая чувство эйфории полета.

— Немудрено… — Колин вжимается в кресло. — Если проблема, как не разбиться на такой скорости, затмевает все остальные.

Робби хохочет и сбрасывает скорость.

Они были только вдвоем и тогда, когда, заметив, что солнце уже клонится к горизонту, остановились на смотровой площадке и, сидя на отбойнике почти над отвесной каменистой стеной, заканчивающейся у подножья беспокойным океаном, разбивающимся белой пеной о камни, беспечно болтая ногами, наблюдали, как солнце погружается в океан.

— Закат — мое любимое время суток… — Робби не отрывает взгляда от погружающегося за горизонт солнца. — В этом есть что-то…

— Завораживающее, — Колин, на самом деле, говорит не о закате — его завораживают глаза Робби Кэя. Колин знает, что зеленые глаза этого мальчика могут стать неожиданно черными, но сейчас. Сейчас их прозрачная зелень смешивается с красными лучами заката, и глаза завораживают Колина блеском… золота. Колин знает, что это всего лишь иллюзия, и она развеется с последним лучом солнца, а ему хочется остановить это мгновение.

— Я бы сказал… волшебное, — Роб закусывает нижнюю губу и бросает быстрый взгляд на Колина, — стирающее границы между реальностями.

И Колину кажется, что он знает, о чем говорит Робби. Кажется, что они действительно зависли на границе реальностей.

Они были только вдвоем, когда возвращались в опустившихся на побережье сумерках в Ванкувер. Только вдвоем… Иллюзия Колина ОʼДонохью, которую нужно было разрушить, чтобы не пропасть в этом мальчике окончательно. Но развеять наваждение было некому — мобильные телефоны были отключены, а Колин не торопился попасть в город, в котором они уже не будут вдвоем, как сейчас. Он думал о том, что…

— Отлично провели день, мне понравилось, — Робби прерывает размышления Колина. — Может, как-нибудь повторим?

— Я не против… — Колин улыбается и почему-то ловит себя на мысли, что этот мальчик, умеющий читать сны, возможно, умеет читать и мысли.

Всю следующую неделю они не пересекаются — совместных съемок у них нет, а графики составлены так, что они даже не встречаются перед съемками в холле отеля, как это бывало раньше. К тому же Патрик вернулся к своим обязанностям ассистента Робби Кэя, исключив их мимолетные рандеву в машине Сары Брикс. Да и сил после выматывающих съемочных дней не оставалось, разве только на короткие телефонные разговоры, с дежурными вопросами: как дела, как прошел день, что новенького? Это всего лишь разговоры ни о чем, но Робби как-то поймал себя на мысли, что каждый вечер, вернее — ночь, он ждет звонка от Колина, чтобы услышать его хрипловатое и тихое:

— Привет…

— Привет. Что новенького? — Робби выключает телевизор, гасит свет и, устраиваясь поудобнее, смотрит в окно на ночной город.

**Red — Lie to Me**

Он слушает голос Колина, который рассказывает ему об очередном съемочном дне на «Веселом Роджере», а ему кажется, что это Киллиан звонит ему каждый вечер из другой реальности. Из мира, в котором Робби пока не может его отыскать. Без подсознания это практически невозможно. Но ведь бывает, что люди запоминают свои сны или их обрывки, а значит, что-то остается и в сознании тоже. Вот только чтобы изучить сознание и обнаружить фрагменты снов и попробовать собрать их воедино нужно время и доверие того, в чье сознание ты хочешь проникнуть. Хотя без последнего можно и обойтись — главное, чтобы ничто не мешало Робу быть как можно ближе к Колину, когда он спит. А для этого нужно как минимум — быть рядом. Уж если на то пошло, то практически в одной постели. Задача не такая уж и невыполнимая, если брать в расчет «болезненную» заинтересованность Колина его персоной. Но прыгать в постель Колина ОʼДонохью — в планы Робби не входило. Обдуманная последовательность… Именно только благодаря хорошо продуманному плану Колин вообще узнал о способностях Робби Кэя. Шаг за шагом Робби шел на сближение с Колином, заинтересовывая собой все больше и больше. Хорошая игра и ничего личного. Робби ухмыльнулся мысли о том, что Колин оказался для него «легкой добычей». И все же их сблизила случайно проведенная ночь в машине. Но ведь случайностей не бывает, не так ли? Теперь, когда они сблизились, пора делать следующий ход в этой игре. Робби прекрасно знал, что снилось Колину каждую ночь. Нет, он не участвовал в этом непосредственно. Это был фантом, подселенный Питером в подсознание, а возможно, что и в само сознание Колина ОʼДонохью, раз он помнил свои сны в подробностях. И Робби тоже знал подробности этих снов, которые изводят Колина каждую ночь. Вот именно поэтому он дал Колину знать, что может не только читать сны, но и стирать их. Теперь же Робу нужно было осознание Колина, что он поможет ему избавиться от навязчивых сновидений. Вот только Колин сам должен дойти до этого. А еще Робу нужно доверие Колина.

— Ты придешь в эту субботу в паб или у тебя другие планы?

Тихий вопрос Колина прерывает поток мыслей Робби Кэя. Он усмехается — не говорить же Колину, что других планов, кроме как разыскать Киллиана Джонса с его помощью в других мирах, у него нет и быть не может. Поэтому ответ вполне даже определен заранее:

— Приду…

Встретившись в субботний вечер с Колином в пабе «Branas Grill», Робби сразу отметил про себя, что мужчина выглядел слишком измотанным и уставшим. Колин был даже не в состоянии что-либо играть и петь. Это могло бы показаться странным, что Колин не выспался в субботу. И хотя Робби прекрасно знал о причине этого недосыпа, все же поинтересовался:

— Ты плохо спал этой ночью? Неважно выглядишь, словно тебя… имели всю ночь напролет.

Колин поперхнулся пивом и вскинул глаза на Робби, ожидая увидеть насмешливую улыбку на его лице. С одной стороны, Колину было чертовски стыдно смотреть в глаза этому мальчику, который знал, что снится Колину ОʼДонохью каждую ночь, но с другой стороны, сочувствие в зеленых глазах собеседника вызывало в нем желание поделиться.

— Я устал, Робби… Я устал от этих снов. А в последние дни они стали особенно реалистичными. Я каждый раз просыпаюсь с ощущением, что вовсе не спал, чувствуя себя… измотанным.

— Но ты же говорил, что тебе вроде как нравится, что Он делает.

— Нравится, — Колин опустил глаза, сосредоточившись на кружке пива, потому что ему было неловко смотреть собеседнику в глаза. — Но я боюсь…

— Чего боишься, Колин? — левая бровь Роба ползет вверх, изгибаясь дугой, а в глазах парня Колин улавливает непонимание.

— Боюсь себя, потому что каждую чертову ночь жду этого… Боюсь его, потому что с каждым разом привязываюсь к нему все больше и больше, — Колин облизывает губы, пересохшие от одних лишь воспоминаний о своем сне. — Боюсь засыпать, потому что теряюсь в реальностях. Боюсь, что однажды не захочу просыпаться. Боюсь, что захочу остаться в той темноте… с ним… Боюсь, что однажды сойду с ума, и это станет моей реальностью. Боюсь, что однажды разлюблю Хелен и потеряю ее.

Колину кажется, что Робби ошарашен таким признанием, но старается не подавать вида. Роб же, на самом деле, как хороший актер лишь разыгрывает понимание, сдерживая улыбку, потому что знает, что сегодня Колин доведен до той грани, когда готов попросить его избавить от своего навязчивого, изматывающего сновидения. Вот только упоминание о Хелен почему-то неприятно режет слух, и Робби непроизвольно морщится.

— Робби, ты же стираешь из памяти сновидения, — Колин переходит на шепот. — Не мог бы ты стереть и мой сон?

— Нет, Колин, — Робби сочувственно улыбается и качает головой. — Не стираю, а забираю себе. Запомни, ничто не исчезает бесследно. А мне бы не очень хотелось держать твои… жаркие сны в своем подсознании.

— Понимаю… — Колин откидывает голову на спинку дивана и закрывает лицо ладонями.

— Я не могу забрать твои сны себе, но я могу попробовать создать для тебя другие сны, которые заменят тебе нынешние, — Робби думает, что его уловка должна сработать, и оказывается прав.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я буду видеть не темноту, а настоящие сны? — Колин отнимает ладони от своего лица и изумленно смотрит на Робби.

— Я не совсем уверен… — Робби действительно сомневается в том, что ему под силу такой фокус. Но он долго размышлял над такой возможностью, и теоретически это было вполне осуществимо — он поделится с Колином своими сновидениями. — Но попробовать можно, если ты мне доверяешь.

Колину кажется, что он уже спит, когда слышит предложение Робби. Он даже не задает ему вопрос, который снова вертится на языке — кто он такой? — все равно ответа не получит. Колин чувствует, что ответ лежит прямо на поверхности, но пока не видит его. Или не хочет видеть… Или что-то ему мешает… Сейчас это не важно. Сейчас Колин хочет избавиться от своего сна и от Него тоже.

— Что я должен делать? — Колин ни на секунду не усомнился в возможностях Робби.

— Ничего, — Робби пожал плечами. — Просто уснуть.

— И все?

— Нет, Колин, — Робби покачал головой и осторожно улыбнулся. — Ты должен уснуть рядом со мной.

— Мы можем сделать это прямо сейчас? — взгляд у Колина напряженный.

— Боже, Колин, ты сейчас выглядишь так, как будто мне переспать с собой предлагаешь, — Робби не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Ну… По сути, так оно и есть, — Колин улыбнулся в ответ. — Так что скажешь?

— Ну… — Робби задумчиво потер подбородок, изображая размышление. — В общем-то, я готов попробовать. Но результат не гарантирую. Я такого еще ни разу не делал.

Колин кивнул головой, соглашаясь с условиями их сделки, оплатил счет и они, попрощавшись с несколько удивленными их ранним уходом друзьями, вышли из паба. Они молча шли к машине, и каждый испытывал волнение, словно парочка подростков, которые решились на свой первый в жизни секс. И только когда Колин повернул ключ в замке зажигания, задал Робу вопрос, который они не успели обсудить:

— В отель или ко мне домой?

— Что за вопрос? — Робби удивленно изогнул левую бровь. — Конечно, к тебе, Колин. Ты же один живешь?

— В основном — да, — Колин кивнул головой и, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, выехал со стоянки и притормозил перед выездом на трассу. — Поэтому не пугайся моей «холостяцкой квартиры», — Колин изобразил в воздухе кавычки.

Они снова замолкают, раздумывая каждый о своем. Колин ведет машину, изредка бросая взгляды на своего пассажира, и не может поверить, что этот неприступный мальчик, который не верил, что они могут подружиться, сегодня будет спать с ним в одной постели. А Робби думает о том, что ему предстоит попытаться сделать. Теоретически такое было вполне возможно, вот только теория не всегда успешна на практике. Он пока еще не решил — создать в своем подсознании иллюзию для Колина или забрать его с собой в свою другую реальность и поиграть в иллюзию там, а потом стереть Колину ненужные воспоминания, оставив парочку моментов… Пока еще Роб ни разу не создавал иллюзии вне Неверлэнда. Поэтому, скорее всего, это будет все же Неверлэнд. Робби даже захватил с собой браслеты, словно чувствовал, что они ему сегодня пригодятся. Кого он обманывает? Он был уверен, что браслеты ему понадобятся.

**Nickelback — Lullaby**

Холостяцкая квартира ассоциировалась у Робби Кэя в первую очередь с беспорядком и отсутствием всяких женских штучек. Поэтому переступив порог «холостяцкой квартиры» Колина ОʼДонохью и немного осмотревшись, парень был впечетлен порядком и ощущением уюта. Да и женский плащ на вешалке никак не говорил о том, что Колин живет один.

— Это плащ Хелен, — Колин заметил взгляд Роба. — Я специально повесил его, чтобы создавать себе иллюзию, что я не один…

— Работает?

— Как-то не очень, если честно. Только первые секунды, когда я вижу его, — Колин грустно усмехнулся, — а потом одиночество становится ощутимым еще больше.

— Понятно… А вот у меня сейчас ощущение, что твоя жена выйдет поздороваться, и мне хочется сбежать, — Робби хмыкнул и отвел от плаща взгляд, краем глаза подмечая, как Колин быстро убрал предмет женской одежды в шкаф. — Ну, показывай — где нам с тобой сегодня предстоит провести ночь?

Колин, немного смущаясь, распахнул дверь в спальню, и Робби, зайдя в комнату, деловито осмотрелся. Кофе и сливки — это первое, что пришло на ум при взгляде на темное изголовье кровати и контрастирующее с ним бежевое покрывало. Роб быстро пробежался глазами по комнате: большой телевизор, панорамное окно с огнями ночного города, прикроватные тумбочки, на одной из них — фото Колина и, по всей видимости, Хелен… Над кроватью — какая-то современная черно-белая репродукция футуристического города с ярко-сиреневым пятном в правом верхнем углу, изображающим, возможно, какую-то планету…

— Ну, как? — Колин внимательно наблюдал за Робом. — Нравится?

— Сойдет, — Робби кивнул головой.

— Может, хочешь чего-нибудь? Чаю? Или выпить, например?

— Колин, ты вообще себя слышишь? Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить, чтобы расслабиться? — Робби произнес последнюю фразу, передразнивая голос Колина, засмеялся и, прикрыв глаза ладонью, покачал головой. — У меня такое чувство, что ты все же что-то замыслил… Мы точно собираемся просто спать, а не… переспать?

— Ну… — Колин решил подыграть. — Бывает — планируешь одно, а происходит совершенно другое, — растерянность в глазах Робби не сулила Колину ничего хорошего, и он поспешил объясниться с парнем. — Я просто хочу быть гостеприимным хозяином, чтобы мой гость ни в чем не нуждался. Просто имей в виду, что кухня и холодильник полностью в твоем распоряжении, — Колин махнул в противоположную сторону квартиры. — И вообще, чувствуй себя как дома.

— Хорошо, — Робби кивнул головой и уселся на кровать. — Ты можешь дать мне что-нибудь переодеться? Извини, но пижаму я сегодня не захватил.

— Ты спишь в пижаме? — Колин почему-то удивился этому факту.

— Дурацкая привычка — спать в пижамных штанах, — Робби улыбнулся. — И желательно, еще кофту с длинным рукавом, — Роб обычно спал только в штанах, но сегодня ему нужна какая-то кофта — рукава прекрасно скроют браслеты, чтобы ему потом не пришлось объяснять Колину эти… причуды.

— Я оставлю все ванной.

Колин скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты, а Робби включил телевизор и прислушивался к шуму льющейся воды и своим ощущениям. Такая близость с Колином ОʼДонохью его пугала, и ему чертовски хотелось сбежать. Но отступить от своего плана он не может — ему необходимо быть рядом и, возможно, не одну ночь. Шум воды прекратился, но Колин не выходил, чем-то гремя в ванной. Как потом догадался Робби, Колин убирал в ванной комнате все, что могло напомнить о Хелен. Зато в подстаканнике стояла зубная щетка в упаковке, явно предназначенная для него, Робби был в этом уверен. Эта мысль почему-то растеклась по венам радостной эйфорией, и Роб улыбнулся, глядя в зеркало. Было непонятно, что его забавляло больше — своеобразная забота Колина или клетчатые пижамные штаны? Определенно штаны… Робби усмехнулся этой своеобразной любви Колина к клетчатой расцветке. Благо, что кофта была обычного синего цвета, и как просил Робби — с длинным рукавом. Он недолго с сомнением смотрел на магические браслеты, потом надел их на запястья, но шнурки затягивать не стал — ему еще нужно немного времени, чтобы все получилось так, как он задумал. Робби бросил в зеркало последний взгляд, вздохнул и натянул рукава, пряча под ними браслеты, холод которых уже начинал проникать в его вены.

Когда Робби вышел из ванной, Колин уже лежал в постели и выглядел каким-то напряженным. Под пристальным взглядом мужчины Роб прошел к кровати и уселся на нее спиной к Колину.

— Я никогда не делал такого и не могу пообещать, что все получится, — Роб чувствовал, как холод Неверлэнда пробирался к его сердцу, а затылок обжигал взгляд Колина. Лед и пламя.

— А я уверен, что все у тебя получится, — голос Колина немного охрипший от волнения. — Спасибо, что вообще согласился мне помочь.

— Я могу попросить тебя об одолжении? — он все еще сидит спиной к Колину.

— Конечно.

— Нужно отключить телефоны, чтобы неожиданный звонок не помешал мне, — Робби передернул плечами, вспоминая свое последнее возвращение из другой реальности.

— Просто отключить звук или выключить совсем?

— Отключи звук — этого будет достаточно, — Роб кивает головой, после короткого раздумья. — И ты не мог бы снять… обручальное кольцо?

Колин молчит, но Робби чувствует за своей спиной движение и слышит звук выдвигаемого ящика тумбочки, характерный звук положенного в него кольца и еще чего-то… Колин убрал с тумбочки и свою семейную фотографию. Робби улыбается этому факту, щелкает выключателем, и комната погружается в полумрак. В темноте он решительно затягивает шнуровку браслетов и забирается под одеяло. Роб молчит, рассматривая причудливые тени на потолке, и ждет, когда холод завладеет его сердцем. Колин тоже молчит и ждет — что дальше? Он чувствует, как учащается пульс, и не может понять — почему? То ли оттого что Робби так близко… То ли его пугает неизвестность будущего сновидения…

Колин вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда чувствует прикосновение ледяных пальцев Робби к своей правой ладони. Он поворачивает голову и сталкивается взглядом с абсолютно черными глазами. Но эта особенность Роба уже не пугает Колина.

— Ты веришь мне, Колин? — Робби переплетает пальцы своей левой ладони с правой ладонью Колина и не отводит своего жуткого взгляда.

— Я верю… — Колин не успевает закончить фразу, потому что чувствует легкое головокружение — его стремительно затягивает в черные омуты глаз Робби Кэя, и он начинает падать в темную бездну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки использованные в этой части:
> 
> Red - Take It All Away: https://music.yandex.ru/album/72068/track/608304
> 
> Red - Lie to Me (Denial): https://music.yandex.ru/album/214281/track/2169910
> 
> Nickelback - Lullaby: https://music.yandex.ru/album/445743/track/2890529
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1017


	34. Если ты этого хочешь...

**Red — Pieces**

Рисковал ли Робби, забирая сознание Колина в свою другую реальность? Безусловно. Потому что не представлял, что получится из этой идеи. Он понятия не имел, в каком виде появится в Неверлэнде Колин, лишенный подсознания. Если подсознания в другой реальности имели вполне материальное воплощение, то — что получится с сознанием? По словам Призрака и Феликса, да и по собственным наблюдениям Робби знал, что только Хранители Снов обладали такой уникальной способностью — находиться в обеих реальностях, не разделяя восприятия на сознательное и подсознательное. У тех, кто попадал в Неверлэнд случайно, было только подсознательное восприятие, поэтому не должно было оставаться никаких воспоминаний вообще. Может, так оно и было… Робби не приходилось встречаться с теми, кого он переправлял из Неверлэнда в их другие реальности. Исключением оказался Стивен Картер, который помнил все подробности своего пребывания в Неверлэнде, и Робби, размышляя над этим, пришел к выводу, что парень, возможно, был Странником с удивительными способностями. Почему Роб решил, что это так? Когда-то Феликс сказал, что Странники — это особый вид подсознания. Робби размышлял и над этим тоже и пришел к выводу, что в другой реальности у Странников, скользящих по разным мирам, такое же скользящее подсознание, которое может замещаться сознанием. Вот именно поэтому и Паркер Крофт, и Колин ОʼДонохью, которые точно были Странниками в другой реальности, помнили и о Неверлэнде в своих снах, и о других мирах, где им пришлось побывать. Не все, конечно. Обрывки снов, какие-то фрагменты — ни лиц, ни имен, ни подробностей. Но ведь что-то все равно оставалось в сознательной памяти. А значит, у Странников есть способность совмещать в другой реальности сознание и подсознание. Или замещать одно на другое. Пусть иногда — короткими моментами, секундными мгновениями… Это, конечно, была всего лишь теория. Теперь Робби Кэю предстояло посмотреть, что получится на практике.

Вообще, он не думал, что Колин материализуется в другой реальности. Если быть точным, то Роб не забирал сознание Колина, он собирался только лишь позволить чужому сознанию увидеть свое сновидение. Можно было, конечно, показать свои обычные сны — он не каждую ночь отправлялся в Неверлэнд и становился Питером Пэном. Но в последнее время ему снились ничем не примечательные серые сны, полные одиночества. Серый океан, по берегу которого он бродит в одиночестве… Серое небо, серые грозовые тучи, серые ливни… Серый лес, окутанный туманом, и одиноко стоящее дерево, под которым он часто сидит и смотрит на такую же одинокую, как и он, серебристо-серую луну. Эти сны не идут ни в какое сравнение с его вновь ставшим цветным Неверлэндом, но он все чаще сбегал сюда — в это серое спокойствие, где он мог позволить себе побыть слабым и уязвимым, где не нужно никому объяснять причину своей грусти, а иногда и слез. Серые сны стали его убежищем, и можно было бы показать Колину их — это все лучше, чем та темнота, в которой он оказывается почти каждую ночь. Да и если Колин вдруг станет материальным, не с кем объясняться, потому что кроме них там никого не будет. Но серыми снами не удивишь настолько, что их захочется увидеть снова. А Робби нужно, чтобы Колин впечатлился своим сном и захотел увидеть его опять — только так у него будет шанс привязать к себе мистера ОʼДонохью. В конце концов Питер Пэн всегда может воспользоваться завесой невидимости, чтобы их никто не увидел, или создать нужную иллюзию. Перед тем как сделать следующий ход в своей игре, Робби Кэй взвесил все «за» и «против», поэтому достаточно уверенно сжимал ладонь Колина, падая в свою привычную темноту. Темнота разделяющей реальности бездны давно не пугала Роба, а вот страх Колина он ощущал буквально физически через сжимаемые ладонью его ставшие прохладными дрожащие пальцы. Робби крепче сжал руку Колина, давая ему понять, что бояться нечего. В этот раз темнота, разделяющая реальности, не держала долго в своих убаюкивающих объятьях, и прежде, чем вынырнуть из нее, Роб вдруг вспомнил о самом безопасном месте на своем острове…

Питер стоял на балконе своего замка, защищенного от какой-либо магии, посторонних глаз и проникновений, и смотрел на свой Неверлэнд, простирающийся пред ним. В Неверлэнде наступил вечер, который преображал все, придавая волшебному острову еще более фантастический вид, от которого захватывало дух, и Питер подумал, что почти забыл эти ощущения, потому что давно здесь не появлялся. С того самого дня, когда потерял Киллиана. Тогда в Неверлэнде тоже был сказочно-красивый вечер. Нахлынувшие воспоминания о том, что произошло в тот злополучный вечер, рождали невероятную боль в его сердце, которая почти сбивала с ног. Ему не нужно было появляться здесь… Питеру казалось, что он вернулся в прошлое, и ему неожиданно выпал шанс все исправить.

Питер подходит к широким мраморным перилам балкона и усаживается на них. Как в тот раз, когда поджидал Феликса, которому он собирался оставить распоряжения и задать кое-какие вопросы. В тот раз Питера интересовал единственный вопрос, и он, глядя вдаль на бирюзовый океан, на поверхности которого вечернее солнце рассыпало золото своих лучей, повторяет его слово в слово.

— Ну что, Феликс, надеюсь, Джонс оставил нас в покое и, наконец, ушел в свой портал?

Нет, в этот раз он не улавливает боковым зрением какое-либо движение, но ему кажется, что он на балконе не один. Ему кажется, что если он сейчас повернет голову, то обязательно столкнется взглядом с грязно-голубыми глазами Киллиана… Он знает, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Вечер — волшебное время суток. И сейчас бы он многое отдал, чтобы снова услышать хрипловатое:

— Нет. И не уйдет, пока не поговорит с тобой, Питер.

Он вздрагивает, когда слышит это, но не поворачивает головы, страшась разрушить свое наваждение, а лишь закрывает глаза и шепчет:

— Поговори со мной, Киллиан. Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста…

Он слушает тишину и вспоминает… Вспоминает их разговор. Вспоминает, как бросал Киллиану едкие слова, обжигая при этом холодным презрительным взглядом, потому что ненавидел его в тот момент. Вспоминает, как Киллиан пытался объясниться. Вспоминает, как смотрел в его глаза, полные боли, которая разъела своей серостью некогда их голубой цвет, и почти не слышал его. Тогда ему казалось, что Киллиан виноват во всем, что произошло. Тогда ему хотелось причинить Киллиану невыносимую боль, которую сам испытал когда-то. Тогда он не хотел видеть любовь в его глазах. Тьма в его сердце не давала ему увидеть. Не давала услышать. Не давала простить.

— Ты никогда не простишь меня…

— Я простил тебя.

Он простил его. Но будет ли прощен сам?

— Ты любил меня…

— Любил и… люблю.

Он тихо шепчет свое признание тишине. Вот только не уверен, что по-прежнему любим.

— Мое сердце принадлежит тебе и я не смогу жить без тебя… 

Он слушает тишину, но слышит его… Его голос. Он хочет услышать ответ на вопрос, которым мучается.

— Ты вернешься ко мне?

— Я не смогу оставить тебя и уйти, как ты этого хочешь.

— Ты оставил меня.

— Прости меня. Я хотел бы все исправить.

Он чувствует его… Его дыхание… Совсем рядом.

— Может, когда-нибудь мы встретимся в той реальности, и я вспомню тебя…

Он ждет и вслушивается в тишину, в надежде услышать что-то еще. Он не чувствует, как по щеке скользит слеза. Больно. Слушать тишину становиться невыносимо больно. Он больше не слышит его, но чувствует. Питер открывает глаза и поворачивает голову — возле колонн никого нет, он совершенно один на балконе. Но он чувствует Киллиана… Близко. Совсем рядом… И понимает, что чувствует его в себе. В своем сознании или подсознании… Вернее, не Киллиана, а его настоящее воплощение. Но это неважно. Главное, что он его чувствует. Питер улыбается и вспоминает, что собирался показать красивый сон тому, кого сам лишил сновидений. Он раздумывает совсем недолго, потом встает на перила, раскидывает в стороны руки и делает шаг в пустоту.

Питер совсем забыл, что в этом мире он умел летать. Наверное, просто не было ни необходимости, ни настроения. Он почти позабыл это чувство эйфории полета, а сейчас, когда облетал Неверлэнд, чтобы показать Колину свой цветной мир, вспомнил. Он вспомнил, что когда-то создавал невероятно сложные и красочные иллюзии для Потерянных мальчиков, когда переправлял в их другие реальности. Он вспомнил, что обладал магией и был волшебником в этом мире, где рождались новые сны. Он почти забыл о своих способностях. Он был сломлен, разбит на кусочки, почти утратил веру в себя, в магию, в свою способность летать, любить… В то, что Киллиан вернется. А сейчас Питер снова верил во все то, что казалось почти утерянным. Он думал, что веру вернет ему Киллиан, но это удалось сделать… Колину. Питер подумал, что все же они неслучайно снова встретились в настоящей реальности, а решение — взять Колина в свою другую реальность — было правильным. Пэну впервые за долгое время снова было легко находиться в своем Неверлэнде. Хотелось чудить и устроить что-нибудь эдакое… Питер стремительно взлетел ввысь, сделал в воздухе головокружительный кульбит и звонко, беспечно расхохотался.

С высоты полета Питер заметил на своем утесе фигурку мальчика, который сидел почти на самом краю и что-то высматривал в океане в маленькую золотую подзорную трубу. Пэн узнал в нем Хеллиона — самого младшего из всех когда-либо появлявшихся в его Неверлэнде Потеряшек. Этот непоседа доставлял массу хлопот Феликсу, но после знакомства с Питером Пэном, его словно подменили — дружелюбный, любопытный и, как выяснилось, покладистый — он стал любимцем здешних обитателей. Пэн плавно спикировал вниз и бесшумно приземлился за спиной мальчика.

**Civil Twilight — On The Surface**

— Хеллион, ты ждешь кого-то? — Питер подошел и присел рядом.

— Питер! — мальчишка подпрыгнул от неожиданности, быстро спрятал подзорную трубу в карман и вскинул на Пэна свои большие синие глазищи. — Я же говорил, что слышал твой смех, но мне не поверили. Феликс сказал, что если бы ты появился в Неверлэнде, то дал бы о себе знать.

— А я решил сделать Феликсу сюрприз, — Питер подмигнул мальчику, — и не стал сообщать о том, что я здесь… А ты чего? Опять сбежал?

— Нет. Просто мне нравится сидеть тут иногда и смотреть на океан, — Хеллион подтянул колени к груди и уперся в них подбородком. — Я мечтаю стать капитаном, когда вырасту.

— Серьезно? — Питер удивленно изогнул левую бровь. Все складывалось, как нельзя лучше для той иллюзии, которую он задумал создать. — Чего же ждать так долго? Хочешь постоять за штурвалом самого настоящего… — он наклонился к мальчику и заговорщически прошептал, — …пиратского корабля?

— Пиратского? — глаза у мальчика от восхищения стали еще больше. — Ты сделаешь для меня корабль? — Питер кивнул головой, но Хеллион недоверчиво прищурил глаза. — Я знаю про иллюзии… А ты не отправишь меня из Неверлэнда?

— А что, есть повод? — мальчик быстро помотал головой, напоминая чем-то китайского болванчика, а Питер рассмеялся, глядя на такую реакцию Хеллиона. — Значит, не отправлю. Ну что, Хелли, ты готов сегодня стать Капитаном?

— Но я не умею управлять кораблем, — мальчик растерялся.

— Я научу тебя, — Питер потрепал светлые вихры Хеллиона.

— А ты умеешь?

— Когда-то я знал одного Капитана, — Питер грустно улыбнулся и посмотрел на то место в океане, где обычно стоял на якоре «Веселый Роджер», — который учил меня управлять пиратским галеоном.

— Ты дружил с Капитаном пиратов? — Хеллион удивленно распахнул глаза.

— Можно и так сказать, — Питер кивнул головой и улыбнулся мальчику.

— Вау! — Хеллион восхищенно выдохнул, потому что однажды тоже познакомился с настоящим пиратским Капитаном. — А где он сейчас?

— Это долгая история, Хелли, — Пэн закусил губу. — Давай не будем терять время.

Питер поднялся, вытянул перед собой руки, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, вспоминая детали «Веселого Роджера». Он никогда не рассказывал Киллиану, что иногда прилетал на «Веселый Роджер» и под защитой завесы невидимости бродил по палубе, рассматривая и изучая детали корабля, который был так дорог его Кэпу. Он не рассказывал, что в такие визиты проникал в капитанскую каюту и, усаживаясь в кресло прямо рядом с капитанской кроватью, смотрел на безмятежное лицо спящего Киллиана. Бывало, что Капитану, наверное, снилось что-то жуткое, и он начинал метаться во сне, и тогда Питер брал его руку, переплетал их пальцы и показывал Киллиану другой сон. Он не рассказывал, но помнил все подробности своих посещений, которые сейчас помогли ему создать совершенную иллюзию — абсолютно точную копию «Веселого Роджера». Хотя это были не только воспоминания…

— Питер!!! — радостный вопль Хеллиона заставил Пэна открыть глаза. — Смотри! — Хеллион показывал рукой в океан и подпрыгивал от восхищения. — Смотри же! Это настоящий корабль!

В океане действительно стоял галеон с белыми парусами. Питеру казалось, что если внимательно присмотреться, то он увидит и Киллиана Джонса за штурвалом.

— Вот вы где!

Они оба подпрыгнули на месте, когда за их спинами неожиданно раздался голос Феликса, и воровато оглянулись, как будто учинили какую-то шалость.

— Уф… Феликс, ты нас напугал, — Хеллион выдохнул и бросился к парню. — Ты видел? Смотри, какой корабль! Самый настоящий! Пиратский! — мальчик схватил за руку Феликса, который не отрывал взгляда от хорошо знакомого силуэта корабля, и потащил к краю обрыва, где стоял Питер. — Мы с Питером будем плавать на корабле.

— Что это? — Феликс посмотрел на Питера. — Привет, кстати. Хелли говорил, что слышал твой смех, но я не поверил… Так, что это? Иллюзия? — Питер кивнул головой, нервно кусая губы. — Черт… Если бы я не знал, что ты утопил корабль Джонса, то решил бы, что это самый настоящий «Веселый Роджер», — Феликс присвистнул.

— Ты утопил «Веселого Роджера»? — Хеллион ошарашено смотрел на Питера. — А твоим другом был Капитан Киллиан Джонс?

— Ты знаешь Джонса? — мальчик кивнул головой, и уже Пэну пришла пора удивляться. — Откуда?

— Когда я первый раз сбежал в другой мир, попал в большие неприятности, а он помог мне, — Хеллион вздохнул и сжал губы, не собираясь рассказывать об обстоятельствах его встречи с Капитаном Джонсом, но две пары глаз внимательно смотрели на него, ожидая подробностей. — Ну, я на рынке стащил лепешку. Не надо так на меня смотреть! Я был голоден, а денег у меня не было. В общем, меня поймали с поличным, а Киллиан проходил мимо. С ним еще был мальчишка с забавными веснушками на лице и рыжими волосами. Не помню, как его звали… Да, и неважно. Главное, что Киллиан расплатился с тем злым дядькой-торговцем и даже дал ему несколько золотых, чтобы тот не поднимал шума. Потом узнал, что я… беглец, — Хелли надул губы и вздохнул, признавая очевидное. — Вот… Киллиан сказал, что мне рановато еще путешествовать, и забрал с собой. Мы отвели рыжего мальчика в какой-то богатый дом. Я еще подумал, что мальчишке повезло, раз у него такие родственники, — Хеллион улыбнулся, а Питер с Феликсом переглянулись. — А потом Капитан Джонс забрал меня на свой корабль. Узнал, откуда я, и сказал, что как раз туда и направляется. Я провел всего пару дней на «Веселом Роджере», но мне понравилось, — глаза у мальчика заблестели. — А на прощание Капитан подарил мне вот это, — мальчик сунул руку в карман и вытащил маленькую подзорную трубу. — Сказал, что она волшебная и будет оберегать меня от любых неприятностей.

— И что, оберегает? — Феликс смотрел на золотой цилиндр в руке мальчика.

— Я сбегал в другие миры много раз. Но ни разу не попадал в темные, — Хеллион пожал плечами. — Да и в неприятности не попадал тоже… Думаю, что работает.

Питеру кажется, что он видит сон во сне. С ним уже случалось такое, когда к берегам Неверлэнда прибило тело Стивена Картера, и тогда же появился и Киллиан Джонс. Теперь выясняется, что этот синеглазый мальчишка, странствующий по другим мирам и попавший каким-то чудом в его Неверлэнд, когда-то встречал Киллиана. Питер думает, что если золотая подзорная труба и правда — оберег, то он даже знает, когда Хеллион повстречал Капитана Джонса. Именно с того момента и начались в Неверлэнде все неприятности. Что это? Еще одна подсказка, которая поможет ему отыскать Киллиана? Но над этим Питер подумает позже, а пока…

— Так что, Хеллион? Ты еще не передумал поплавать на корабле, на котором уже плавал однажды? — Питер протянул мальчику руку и заметил вопросительный взгляд Феликса. Пэн усмехнулся и отрицательно покачал головой. — Хелли сказал, что вел себя хорошо, а я свое слово держу. Поэтому — прости, но это не та иллюзия, на которую ты рассчитывал.

— А мы разве не возьмем с собой Феликса? — в глазах мальчика читалось разочарование.

В планы Питера не входило присутствие Феликса на иллюзии пиратского корабля. У Колина должны остаться хоть какие-то яркие воспоминания о сне. А если на «Веселом Роджере» будет Феликс, настоящее воплощение которого хорошо знакомо Колину ОʼДонохью, то придется стереть все воспоминания, что будут связаны с кораблем. А они должны стать ключевыми.

— Я не любитель морских прогулок, и Питер знает об этом, — Феликс пришел на выручку Питеру, когда заметил его замешательство. — Меня частенько укачивает. Поэтому я лучше отсюда посмотрю на вас.

Питер улыбнулся и незаметно для Хеллиона благодарно кивнул головой Феликсу.

— Жаль. Было бы здорово, — Хелли улыбнулся Феликсу и повернулся к Питеру. — Так значит, ты утопил «Веселого Роджера»… А что стало с Капитаном Джонсом?

— Хелли, тебе не кажется, что ты слишком любопытен? — Феликс заметил, как Питер закусил нижнюю губу — обычно он так делал, когда волновался.

— Все нормально, Феликс, — Пэн кинул быстрый взгляд на друга и снова вернулся к мальчику. — Ему пришлось уйти из Неверлэнда… в другой мир… — Питер не собирался рассказывать любопытному мальчишке о том, что на самом деле произошло не так давно в Неверлэнде.

— Он классный, — Хеллион широко улыбнулся. — Жаль, что ему пришлось уйти. Я бы хотел с ним снова увидеться. Он не такой, как другие пираты. Он умный и с ним было весело.

— Я знаю, — Питер улыбнулся мальчишке в ответ. Вот только улыбка, наверное, получилась вымученной, потому что внезапно появившийся комок в горле душил его… До слез.

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — взгляд у Хеллиона стал серьезным, и Питер молча кивнул, глядя в синие глаза мальчишки. — Он вернется, вот увидишь. Я верю, что он обязательно вернется, — мальчик подошел и взял Питера за руку.

— Послушайте, — Феликс заметил промелькнувшую в глазах Питера боль, которую вызвали слова несмышленого мальчишки, и вмешался, — солнце клонится к горизонту и скоро совсем стемнеет. Поэтому если хотите успеть освоить основы штурманства, то самое время.

— Ой! Питер, чего же мы ждем? — Хеллион беспокойно потряс руку Пэна. — Только раз это точная копия «Веселого Роджера», то давай поиграем в пиратов, и я буду называть тебя Капитаном Киллианом Джонсом. Представим, что он уже вернулся. Идет?

— Давай, поиграем, — Питер кивнул и улыбнулся — все складывалось, как нельзя лучше.

— А как мы попадем на корабль?

— Перелетим, — Пэн сжал ладонь мальчика.

— Но у меня нет крыльев, — Хеллион растерянно смотрел на корабль, оценивая до него расстояние.

— Они и не нужны. Главное — верить, — Питер крепче сжал ладонь мальчика и посмотрел в его доверчивые синие глаза. — Ты мне веришь, Хелли?

— Я верю… — Хеллион почувствовал, как его ноги оторвались от земли, и засмеялся. — Ты же Питер Пэн.

**Red — Lost**

Впервые за долгое время Колину ОʼДонохью не снится удушающая, липкая, пугающая темнота, потому что Робби Кэй согласился помочь ему и создать другой сон. И в этом сне Колин видит остров, который кажется ему знакомым. Ему кажется, что он бывал здесь неоднократно. Вот только раньше Колин приплывал к его берегам на своем корабле, а в этот раз он оказывается в каком-то замке. С балкона открывается захватывающий вид на остров, и он, сидя на перилах, любуется красочной картинкой. Горы, леса, океан, закат… Колину смутно кажется, что он уже бывал на этом балконе однажды, но совсем не помнит обстоятельств. Он довольно долго сидит на перилах балкона, а потом забирается на них и встает в полный рост. Шаг в пустоту пугает его, когда он падает и ему кажется, что он сейчас разобьется, но в следующее мгновение он взмывает ввысь и летит над островом словно птица. Это странные ощущения, которых он никогда прежде не испытывал в своих снах, но в то же время ему нравится ощущать эйфорию полета. Он замечает фигурку маленького мальчика на краю скалистого утеса и направляется к нему. Колину хорошо знаком этот утес. Он здесь часто, сидя на самом краю, наблюдал, как наступает вечер и остров окутывают сумерки. Он хорошо помнит, какие созвездия загораются на ночном небе. Колин садится рядом с мальчиком и спрашивает — кого он высматривает в океане?

— Питер! — мальчишка чуть ли не подпрыгивает от неожиданности и быстро прячет в карман маленькую золотую подзорную трубу, которая Колину кажется знакомой.

Он смотрит в большие синие глазищи мальчика и не понимает, почему он зовет его Питером… Он точно знает, что раньше в его снах его звали Киллианом. Колин почти не слушает, о чем говорит этот забавный мальчонка, потому что замечает на своих запястьях странные кожаные браслеты, которые он тоже уже когда-то видел. Колин закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить хоть что-то, что связано с этими браслетами, но когда от радостного вопля: «Питер! Смотри!», — вынужденно открывает глаза и видит в океане корабль с поднятыми белыми парусами, возникший из ниоткуда, то замирает, потому что узнает в свой галеон. А когда за спиной раздается громкое: «Вот вы где!» — то и вовсе теряется, потому что узнает в парне что, их окликнул… Паркера Крофта. Вот только мальчик называет его Феликсом, а тот его Хеллионом. Они разговаривают о Неверлэнде, об иллюзиях, о «Веселом Рождере», о Капитане Киллиане Джонсе… Хеллион все время называет Колина Питером, и Колин перестает что-либо понимать, хотя пытается вслушиваться в разговор. Он снова приходит в себя, когда мальчик, сжимая его ладонь, говорит ему: «Я верю… Ты же Питер Пэн». А потом они перелетают на корабль, где мальчик называет его привычным именем — Киллиан… Вернее — Капитан Киллиан Джонс. И Колин встает за штурвал своего галеона. Безбрежный бирюзовый океан… Россыпь золотых лучей предзакатного солнца на немного волнующейся поверхности… Белые паруса над головой, раздувающиеся от ветра, что оседает влагой на губах знакомым солоноватым вкусом. Ручки штурвала лежат в ладонях как влитые, и знакомая дрожь единения галеона с могуществом океанских вод… Забытые ощущения. А еще — чувство свободы, которого так не хватало Колину. И чувство безмерного счастья…

Они с мальчиком возвращаются на берег, когда уже становиться совсем темно, и Хеллион снова называет его Питером и упрашивает оставить корабль. Но он говорит, что это невозможно, потому что иллюзия без магии не поддерживается. Он обещает мальчику, что с каждым его появлением в Неверлэнде, в океане будет появляться и «Веселый Роджер». И его уже не удивляет, что Хеллион называет его Питером… Потом они еще долго сидят у костра, и Колина почему-то не удивляют ни мальчишки, что галдят, рассказывая всякие истории друг другу, ни то, что он сидит в объятьях Паркера… Вернее — Феликса. Ему нравятся эти надежные и уютные объятия. Его не удивляет, когда Феликс спрашивает — не пора ли ему? Его ничто не удивляет. Он только не может понять — в какой момент он начинает падать в темную бездну.

Колин открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Впервые он помнил свой сон до мельчайших подробностей — места, краски, разговоры, лица, имена… Вкус соленых брызг на губах… Запах леса и дыма костра… Он вспомнил, что попросил Робби Кэя показать ему другой сон вместо своей наводящей ужас темноты, и Робби согласился. Но это не был другой сон. Он был уверен, что Робби показал ему свой сон. Колин вспомнил свои ощущения и то, что его все называли… Питером. Так значит… Колин повернул голову и столкнулся взглядом с проницательными зелеными глазами.

— Доброе утро, Колин. Что снилось? — у Роба кривоватая ухмылка и настороженный взгляд.

— Я видел другой сон. Но это ведь был твой сон? — Робби молчит, но Колин абсолютно уверен в своей догадке. — Я видел твой сон и… был Питером Пэном… Но я знаю, что на самом деле Питером Пэном был… ты… Я должен был догадаться, — Колин не отводит взгляда от глаз этого загадочного мальчика, чью тайну он узнал, и все еще чувствует, что Робби держит его за руку, только его ладонь уже не такая холодная. — И я помню все… Мы ведь были с тобой знакомы в твоих снах?

Колину хочется узнать все, потому что он чувствует — они непросто были знакомы… Колин уверен, что знал этого мальчика раньше, но забыл…

— Расскажи мне все, Робби. Я хочу знать, — Колин чувствует, как его сердце начинает учащенно биться, когда он снова чувствует холод в своей ладони.

— Ты не должен знать. И не должен помнить все, что тебе снилось этой ночью, — глаза у Робби стремительно чернеют, а ладонь покалывает холодом. — Прости… — он, удерживая захват, сильнее сжимает ладонь Колина, когда тот дергается, и смотрит в его глаза не мигая. — Так, что тебе снилось, Колин?

Колину кажется, что когда он только проснулся, то помнил значительно больше из того, что ему снилось этой ночью, но сейчас…

— Мне снился потрясающий сон. Я и раньше его видел… Ну, до того как мне стали сниться темные сны, — Колин улыбается, вспоминая свой сон. — Я снова видел сказочно-красивый остров и мой… корабль, на котором я плавал с мальчиком лет десяти. У него были светлые волосы и большие синие глаза… Как думаешь, может, это был мой сынишка?

— Может быть, Колин, все может быть, — Робби передергивает от упоминания Колином о сыне, но он, пересиливая себя, улыбается, подмигивает мужчине и отпускает его ладонь. — Ну, что ж… Я рад, что все получилось — твоих темных снов не было, а ты снова вернулся на свой корабль. Хотя я и не был уверен, что все получится.

— А я верил в тебя, — Колин снова думает, что ему повезло встретиться с этим мальчиком с его способностями управлять снами. — Я не знаю, как ты это сделал? Это какое-то волшебство или магия… Но спасибо тебе.

— Оу! Конечно, это магия, за которую, как говорит небезызвестный нам Румпельштильцхен, всегда приходится платить, — Робби хитро прищуривается, потом подтягивается и опирается спиной об изголовье кровати. — Поэтому извини, но просто — спасибо, ты не отделаешься.

— И чего же ты хочешь? — Колин тоже присаживается и заинтересованно смотрит на Роба.

— Тебя… — Робби смеется, глядя в растерянные глаза Колина. — Вернее, твой «Мустанг» на весь сегодняшний день. Мне понравилось то воскресенье, и я бы повторил поездку загород.

— Идет, — Колин улыбается перспективе снова провести день в обществе Робби Кэя.

— Но сейчас мне чертовски хочется кофе и что-нибудь съесть, — Роб соскакивает с кровати, подходит к окну и, вытягивая перед собой сцепленные руки, выворачивает их ладонями наружу и потягивается. — По-моему, я заслужил и завтрак тоже, как думаешь? — Робби оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит на Колина.

— Безусловно, — Колин, глядя на Роба, ловит себя на мысли, что готов попросить этого мальчика остаться и на эту ночь тоже, потому что впервые за долгое время чувствует этим утром себя счастливым. Наверное… Он запутался. Потерялся.

И уже сидя за кухонным столом, и глядя на задумчиво что-то рассматривающего за окном Робби — по-домашнему уютного, в клетчатых пижамных штанах и в синей толстовке в длинным рукавом, с растрепанными каштановыми вихрами, которые тепло освещаются лучами утреннего солнца, Колин все же задает вопрос, что не дает ему покоя и вертится на языке все утро:

— Ты останешься у меня? — и замирает, потому что видит, как вздрагивают тонкие пальцы, обхватывающие белую чашку дымящегося кофе. Колин знает, что его просьба нелепа и отчасти двусмысленна, и боится поднять глаза, увидеть ехидную усмешку и услышать холодное — нет, потому что ему хочется услышать…

— Останусь, — Робби медленно опускает чашку на стол и переводит взгляд на Колина. — Если ты этого хочешь.

— Хочу, — Колин вскидывает голову и, глядя в серьезные зеленые глаза напротив, думает, что в этот момент он счастлив… Без сомнений. Хотя по-прежнему чувствует себя потерянным и запутавшимся в этом мальчике.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Red - Pieces: https://music.yandex.ru/album/3169190/track/606179
> 
> Civil Twilight - On The Surface: https://music.yandex.ru/album/58304/track/544609
> 
> Red - Lost: https://music.yandex.ru/album/3169190/track/606178
> 
> Или плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/In.NOCH/playlists/1018


	35. Кое-что о реальности и других снах

Колин ОʼДонохью так хотел избавиться от ловушки удушающе липкой темноты своих сновидений, ставших постоянными и пугающих его своей реалистичностью, что даже не заметил, как угодил в другую по имени Робби Кэй. Возможно, если бы Колин знал, что в скором времени его жизнь перевернется с ног на голову, то не поступал бы слишком опрометчиво и тысячу раз подумал прежде, чем попросить Робби остаться. Но Колин совершенно ни о чем не думал ни тогда, когда в их первое совместное утро был счастлив, потому что Робби принял его предложение; ни тогда, когда вручал парню ключи от своего «Мустанга»; ни тогда, когда они, уехав почти на сотню миль загород, провели еще один потрясающий выходной; ни тогда, когда вернувшись в город, заехали в отель, потому что Робу нужно было захватить кое-какие вещи и переодеться, а они старались никому не попасться на глаза, испытывая при этом ребяческий восторг от такой вынужденной конспирации; ни тогда, когда Колин снова доверительно сжимал ладонь Робби, чтобы увидеть другой сон вместо своей темноты; ни тогда, когда во время торопливого завтрака он уверенно протянул Робу ключи от своей квартиры.

— Ты настолько мне доверяешь? — левая бровь Робби Кэя удивленно взлетела вверх, когда в его ладонь легла связка ключей. — Это как-то слишком… Не слишком ли опрометчивый шаг? — Роб поднял глаза, отрывая немного ошарашенный взгляд от ключей, лежащих в своей ладони, и тщетно пытаясь поймать взгляд Колина.

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя были ключи от моей квартиры, — Колин чувствовал на себе проницательный взгляд Робби, но так и не нашел в себе сил посмотреть парню в глаза, а лишь уверенно сжал его ладонь, зажимая в ней ключи. — Чтобы ты мог появляться здесь в любое время, когда захочешь.

**Simply Red — Home**

На самом деле, Колину хотелось, чтобы этот мальчик появлялся не только тогда, когда захочет этого, а чтобы он был здесь всегда. Не только ночью, но и утром, днем, вечером… Всегда. Постоянно. Но начавшаяся неделя предполагала напряженный график съемок у обоих, поэтому днями, а зачастую и вечерами они были заняты на съемочных площадках, и у них оставались только ночи и короткие утренние мгновения. Они оба не хотели, чтобы кто-то знал об их странных отношениях, поэтому у них была хорошо отработанная схема, позволяющая избегать каких-либо подозрений. По началу их после съемок привозили в отель ассистенты, и обычно они поднимались в свои номера. Графики съемок не совпадали, и кто-то из них обязательно оказывался в отеле раньше и ждал звонка в своем номере. Если у Колина заканчивались съемки раньше, то он, дождавшись звонка, спускался на подземную парковку, где был припаркован его «Мустанг», выезжал с парковки, делая вид, что уезжает домой, останавливал машину в квартале от отеля и ждал, когда Роб, сначала вместе с Паркером Крофтом поднимется на свой этаж, зайдет в свой номер, пожелав Паркеру спокойной ночи, а через некоторое время, спустится на парковку, перебросится парой слов с охраной и выйдет никем не замеченным на темную улицу рядом с отелем, на которой его и подхватывал Колин. Иногда на такие шпионские игры уходило немало времени, но если Робби освобождался раньше, то время ожидания значительно сокращалось, а утром все повторялось с точностью наоборот.

Сбой эта схема дала, когда Колин в пятницу задержался на съемках, а потом его перехватила в холле отеля Дженнифер Морисон, и он был вынужден уделить некоторое время неожиданно возникшим проблемам коллеги — как-никак они были друзьями. Колин совсем и не заметил, как пролетело целых два часа их с Джени неторопливого разговора в баре отеля за чашкой чая и не одной. Вернее, Колин пил чай, а Джен глушила текилу стопка за стопкой, сетуя на личную жизнь и на мужиков-козлов в целом. Монолог Дженнифер был настолько увлекательным, что Колин заслушался, хотя тоже относился вроде как к мужикам, но когда получил от Робби лаконичное сообщение: «Вызови такси», то моментально вернулся в реальность. Так получилось, что вместе с ключами от ванкуверской квартиры и запасные ключи от машины Колина тоже перекочевали к Робби Кэю. И если сначала Колин расценил сообщение от Роба как шутку, то потом ему стало не до смеха — «Мустанга» на парковке не было, а на телефонные звонки Робби Кэй не отвечал. Когда же очередная попытка связаться с Робби по телефону закончилась тем, что металлический женский голос равнодушно сообщил ему — «абонент временно недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Временно недоступен… Колину отчаянно хотелось верить в это — временно, потому что его накрыла волна какого-то необъяснимого страха, что они снова вернулись к самому началу их отношений — не друзья, просто коллеги. И даже припаркованная возле дома машина не успокоила его, потому что темные окна квартиры не предвещали ничего хорошего для Колина ОʼДонохью. Его никто не ждал.

Он уже разработал целый план — как вернуть Робби обратно, когда, зайдя в квартиру и захлопнув дверь, включил свет в прихожей и увидел на вешалке куртку… Робби. Там, где обычно висел плащ Хелен. Вот только если плащ жены создавал иллюзию ее присутствия лишь на мгновение, то темно-синяя куртка принесла совершенно другие ощущения. Какого-то абсолютно всепоглощающего… счастья. Потому что Колин неожиданно понял, что не чувствует себя больше одиноким. И если раньше он думал, что сможет контролировать ситуацию, то сейчас, когда присев на корточки возле дивана и рассматривая безмятежное лицо спящего Робби, мягко освещаемого почти прозрачным светом заглянувшей в окно луны, понимал, что увязает в этом зеленоглазом мальчике все больше… Он не может без его присутствия рядом. Он зависим от создаваемых им сновидений, которые видит каждую ночь. Хотя Колину кажется, что ему уже плевать на ту навязчивую темноту, что снилась ему раньше каждую ночь, потому что, когда он представляет на месте незнакомца, что изводит его своими ласками, Робби Кэя, то это все не так и страшит его. Он одержим этим мальчиком и ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Привет, — немного охрипший голос возвращает Колина в реальность, и он настороженно смотрит в широко распахнутые темные глаза, в которых отражается лунный свет.

— Привет, — Колину как-то не по себе от этого взгляда, и он торопливо шепчет: — Прости, что так получилось. Просто Джени перехватила меня в холле отеля и загрузила своими проблемами… Ты злишься на меня?

— Немного… — Робби присаживается на диване, все еще буравя Колина своими темными глазами, с бликами лунного света, который делает взгляд совершенно завораживающим. — Больше не заставляй меня ждать, — парень встает с дивана, а Колин усаживается на пол и провожает взглядом Робби, наблюдая, как он неторопливо идет в кухонную зону, включает освещение, которое моментально разрушает магию лунного света, и, открыв дверцу холодильника, долго изучает его содержимое. — Хотя знаешь, — тон, с которым Роб произносит два последних слова, заставляют Колина внутренне подготовиться к худшему варианту, — в следующий раз я просто не буду тебя ждать, — Робби извлекает из недр холодильника маленькую бутылку минеральной воды и быстрым движением руки скручивает крышку, — а сразу уеду домой, — он делает глоток и выразительно смотрит на Колина. — На твоей машине. Вернее, на нашей машине. Ты же доверишь мне свой «Мустанг»?

— А как же конспирация? — губы Колина непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке от ненавязчиво сказанного Робби — «уеду домой», потому что он точно знает, о каком именно доме говорит Роб. — Как ты будешь проезжать мимо охраны отельной парковки, чтобы тебя не заметили?

— Знаешь, купюры даже не самого большого достоинства работают порой не хуже любой конспирации и на многие вещи закрывают людям глаза, — парень возвращается и плюхается на диван, забираясь на него с ногами. — Какие планы у нас на выходные?

— Я не знаю… — Колин поднимается с пола и усаживается рядом с Робби. — Можем пойти завтра вечером в паб, можем уехать загород на все выходные. Можем сходить в кино… Или еще как-то культурно обогатится. Можно попробовать взять билеты на игру Vancouver Canadians, — Колину в принципе все равно, чем они займутся в выходные, потому что растекающееся по венам радостная эйфория от сказанного Робом ранее — «уеду домой» — усиливается от только что услышанного — «у нас», делая все остальное несущественным. — А можем…

— Остаться дома… — Робби устало откидывает голову на спинку дивана. — Так устал за эту неделю, что просто хочу провести выходные, валяясь на диване, как овощ, и ничего не делать, а тупо смотреть какой-нибудь сериал… Чтоб от начала и до конца. И выспаться хочу… Чтобы безо всяких сновидений.

**RED — Not Alone**

— Ты не высыпаешься из-за того, что помогаешь мне увидеть другие сны? — Колин испытывает некое подобие чувства вины, когда Робби закрывает глаза и молчит, потому что всю неделю, благодаря этому мальчику, вместо своей темноты видит цветные сны.

— Нет, — Роб качает головой и кривит уголок губ. — Ты не поверишь, но иногда и сновидения утомляют. Порой я думаю, что с удовольствием бы оказался в вакууме темноты, — Робби открывает глаза и поворачивает голову к мужчине. — Даже твоей темноты.

— Не думаю, что тебе понравится моя темнота… — Колин не отводит взгляда от Роба и судорожно сглатывает, подавляя в себе внезапно появившееся желание поцеловать его приоткрытые губы… Наваждение какое-то… Нужно переключиться на что-то. Срочно… — Ты голоден? — Робби кивает головой. — Может, закажем пиццу? — Колин хватается за телефон, как утопающий за соломинку, и когда Роб снова кивает головой, соглашаясь с его предложением, переключает свое внимание на список номеров в своем телефоне, разыскивая номер лучшей пиццерии в Ванкувере.

Уплетать пиццу после полуночи, да еще и запивать все холодным пивом, может, и не совсем правильно, и Хелен наверняка бы это не одобрила, но Колину было абсолютно наплевать. Потому что Хелен с ним рядом не было, а вот Робби, потешающийся над каким-то романтичным фильмом, который шел на одном из ночных каналов, и лениво попивающий пиво из банки, сидел рядом, и Колин ловил себя на мысли, что с этим странным мальчиком они провели бок о бок всего лишь неделю, а ему казалось, что они знакомы вечность. Ему казалось, что присутствие Робби в его квартире для него более привычно, чем… Хелен. Колин это отчетливо понял, когда, зайдя в квартиру, увидел куртку Робби на вешалке — она была там более уместна, чем плащ Хелен. Это неправильные мысли, но Колину не хотелось думать о реалиях своей жизни, и предложение Роба провести все выходные не выходя из дома, нравилось Колину ОʼДонохью. Они снова отключат все средства связи и проведут два дня только вдвоем… Да… Колину определенно нравился такой сценарий. Он боком привалился к спинке дивана, устраиваясь удобнее на мягких подушках, и попытался сосредоточиться на фильме, но кадры расплывались. День был изматывающим, и Колину чертовски хотелось спать. Ерзая на подушках, Колин и не заметил, как его голова почему-то сначала оказалась на плече Робби, а потом и вовсе — на коленях парня. Колин хотел было подняться…

— Спи, я разбужу тебя, когда фильм закончится, — Робби мягко сжимает плечо Колина, удерживая в том положении, в котором он оказался. — А если ты боишься своей темноты, то я могу держать тебя за руку, — он берет в правую руку левую ладонь Колина и переплетает их пальцы, — и ты будешь чувствовать, что я рядом. Спи…

Робби усмехается, но Колин не видит этого, потому что сразу засыпает, проваливаясь в свою темноту, которую так боялся. Фильм на самом деле не такой уж и интересный, Робу в данный момент интереснее другое — сознание Колина ОʼДонохью, в котором Робби надеялся отыскать хоть какие-то подсказки, как ему разыскать Киллиана. Он сжимает сильнее ладонь уснувшего Колина, моментально переключая свое внимание, откидывает голову на спинку дивана и закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях. Робби проваливается в ту самую удушающую своим липким страхом темноту, о которой ему рассказывал Колин, вот только она совсем не пугает того, кто был ее создателем. Роб чувствует, как появляется фантом Питера Пэна, подселенный в сознание Колина, слышит судорожный вздох Колина и ощущает, как вздрагивают чужие пальцы в его руке.

— Т-с-с-с… — Роби гладит Колина по голове и наклоняется к его уху. — Не бойся, все хорошо. Я рядом.

Он знает, что ему не под силу блокировать фантом в сновидении Колина — это может сделать только Питер, но чувствует, как Колин успокаивается и судорожное частое дыхание выравнивается. Робби улыбается, потому что это может показаться странным, но он действительно рядом с Колином в этой реальности, а в его темном сне Роб и вовсе в него «подселяется». Лицо Колина становится безмятежным, и Робби вспоминает, как вот так же, будучи Питером Пэном в своей другой реальности, когда-то держал Киллиана за руку, успокаивая его жуткие сновидения, и долго изучающе смотрит на лицо спящего на его коленях мужчины.

— Прости меня, Киллиан. Вернись ко мне, — Робби наклоняется и шепчет свой призыв Колину на ухо. — Вернись, Киллиан… Ты слышишь меня? Я жду тебя, Киллиан. И люблю…

Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Колин хватает его за другую руку, соединяя ладони, потому что думает, что его признание было услышано, но лицо мужчины по-прежнему безмятежно, и Робби успокаивается и снова закрывает глаза, погружаясь в сознание Колина. Он не видит ничего в кромешной темноте, но чувствует самого себя: свое дыхание, свои губы на своей шее, свои пальцы в своих же волосах… Это необычно и странно, но ему нравятся эти ощущения. Или просто он ощущает то, что чувствует Колин? А еще Робби чувствует, как Колин сильнее сжимает его ладони, и вот это ему не нравятся. Совсем не нравятся. И когда он уже готов открыть глаза и разбудить Колина, неожиданно в кромешной темноте замечает яркие точки… Будто звезды на темном небе… Словно маленький кусочек ночного неба… И когда Робби кажется, что он где-то видел нечто похожее, Колин отпускает его ладони, и видение исчезает вместе с темнотой, оставляя его в растерянности — что это было?

Эта мысль не оставляет его и когда, когда он тоже засыпает и оказывается в своем сером сне. И он долго бродит по серому песку вдоль влажной кромки накатывающихся на берег серо-белых волн черно-серого океана, размышляя над тем — что это были за яркие мерцающие точки в темноте, которая снилась Колину? Он не замечает, как сгущаются сумерки, и чернеет серое небо, но появляющиеся звезды привлекают его внимание своим мерцающим светом. Яркие мерцающие точки на черном небе… Такие же, как во сне Колина… Звезды. Это были звезды. Определенно он видел кусочек ночного неба. Вот только в каком из миров было такое ночное небо?

— Робби…

Когда он слышит тихий голос, зовущий его по имени, то замирает, потому что узнает… Киллиана. Он молчит, чтобы не разрушить эту иллюзию и ждет, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину своего серого мира в надежде услышать что-то еще.

— Роб…

Голос становится чуть громче, а Робби вдруг понимает, что Киллиан не может знать его настоящего имени, и чувствует, как его осторожно кто-то трясет за плечо, но ему совсем не хочется открывать глаза.

— Роб, ложись нормально.

Он чувствует, как его голову укладывают на подушку, ноги поднимают на диван.

— Или хочешь, я перенесу тебя в спальню?

Он мотает головой, не открывая глаз, и чувствует, как его накрывают чем-то мягким — пледом, вероятно. Он улыбается, закутываясь плотнее в плед, ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее, и проваливается в сон. На этот раз безо всяких сновидений.

Они провели два дня ленивых выходных ничего неделанья. И надо признать, это были лучшие выходные за все время от начала съемок. По крайней мере, для Робби — точно. Проснувшись оттого, что его слепил яркий солнечный свет, он потянулся, открыл глаза и с удивлением обнаружил себя, лежащим на диване в гостиной. Значит, он уснул вчера прямо здесь… Робби вспомнил, что во сне отказался от предложения — перенести его в спальню, и Колин заботливо уложил его на диване. Шторы были задернуты, и в комнате царил полумрак, но настырный солнечный луч все равно нашел лазейку и разбудил Робби Кэя. Роб посмотрел на часы и не поверил своим глазам — стрелка перевалила далеко за полдень. В квартире было настолько непривычно тихо, что Робби, поднявшись с дивана, передернул плечами от этой давящей тишины. Он подошел к закрытой двери спальни и осторожно приоткрыл ее.

**Michael Jackson — Fall Again**

Колин полулежал на собранных за спиной подушках и что-то читал в планшетнике, потом усмехнулся и быстро что-то напечатал. Робби не удивился планшетнику в руках Колина, хотя ни разу до этого не видел этот гаджет. Его больше впечатлили очки на носу мистера ОʼДонохью…

— Не знал, что ты носишь очки, — Робби прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, разглядывая Колина.

Колин вскинул голову, отрываясь от планшета, повернулся к Робби и улыбнулся:

— Ношу… Когда читаю, или вот… — мужчина кивнул на экран планшета, — когда что-то пишу.

— Что пишешь, если не секрет?

— С фанатами общаюсь в Твиттере, отвечаю на их вопросы…

— У тебя есть аккаунт в Твиттере? — Робби вскинул левую бровь, выдавая свое удивление.

— Завел как-то, но стал использовать только тогда, когда меня утвердили на роль Крюка, — Колин усмехнулся. — В основном для общения с фанами, ну и так…

— Я тоже есть в Твиттере и еще в Инстаграме, — судя по выражению лица, Колин даже не слышал об этой социальной сети. — Прикольная вещица для фоток и коротеньких видео. Мне нравится, — Роб подошел к Колину, уселся на кровать и протянул руку к планшету, намереваясь показать ему другую соцсеть. — Можно?

Вы когда-нибудь замечали, что социальные сети затягивают не хуже того же болота, которое, если не опомниться вовремя, засасывает с головой, не желая выпускать тебя из своей трясины? Или тебя должно что-то отвлечь, или ты пропал. Чувство голода это хорошая мотивация, чтобы вернуться в реальность, и уже сидя на кухне и уплетая поздний, вернее, очень поздний завтрак, Робби вспомнил, о чем хотел спросить Колина.

— Как спалось? — Роб отпил из чашки глоток кофе. — Вернее, как тебе спалось без меня?

— Была темнота и… Он, — Колин поставил чашку на стол и отвел глаза в сторону.

— И?..

— И наверное, я по нему соскучился, а может потому что ты держал меня за руку, — Колин снова посмотрел Робби в глаза, — но ни темнота, ни Он меня не пугали.

— Понятно… А что-то еще ты видел в своей темноте?

— Видел? Что можно увидеть в кромешной темноте? — Колин усмехнулся и пожал плечами. — Остается только чувствовать.

— Скажи, ты помнишь эти свои сны от начала и до конца или только отрывки? — у Робби вдруг промелькнула догадка, но она настолько нереальна, что он ждал ответа, затаив дыхание.

— Я помню все, — Колин снова отвел взгляд. — От самого начала и до самого конца… Порой мне кажется, что это вовсе не сон, а моя параллельная реальность. И Он реально где-то существует.

С одной стороны, Робби жаль Колина, потому что он не заслуживал такого наказания. Даже за то, что совершил. Если разобраться, то он и вовсе не знает, что совершил на самом деле. Но с другой стороны, Роб с трудом сдерживает улыбку и желание крепко обнять Колина, потому что внезапно понимает, что тот самый кусочек звездного неба в темноте, он увидел через… подсознание Колина. Его внезапная догадка была больше похожа на бред, потому что он знал, что собственноручно, будучи Питером Пэном, лишил Колина подсознания, отрубив ему левую ладонь. Но теперь, когда получил подтверждение, что Колин не запомнил короткое мгновение своего сна, Роб почему-то был абсолютно уверен — это была вспышка подсознания.

— Все будет хорошо, — Робби протянул руку и сжал ладонь Колина. — Сегодня я покажу тебе другой сон.

— Не нужно, — Колин покачал головой. — Я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул от сновидений.

— А как же твоя темнота?

— Просто держи меня за руку…

Как и договорились, они провели весь субботний вечер за просмотром двух последних сезонов «Игр престолов», делая короткие перерывы только для того, чтобы заказать еду по Интернету, потому что все их телефоны были отключены. В этот раз они все же уснули в одной постели, и Роб не стал надевать браслеты и погружаться в свой сказочный мир, а просто держал Колина за руку, чтобы тому было не страшно в его темноте, в надежде, что ему удастся еще раз увидеть вспышку подсознания. Но в этот раз Робби ничего похожего увидеть не удалось, и они оба провели ночь в абсолютной относительно спокойной темноте, в которую погружается большинство людей, когда засыпает.

В воскресенье с утра, которое началось ближе к обеду, Колин вспомнил, что должен был забрать в музыкальном магазине давно заказанную гитару фирмы Gibson, о которой мечтал, и им пришлось все-таки выбраться из дома и съездить в магазин на другой конец Ванкувера. В принципе, это не выбивалось из их списка понятий «ничего неделания», потому что прокатиться на «Мустанге», забрать гитару, а на обратном пути заехать в «Стейк Хауз» — это, в общем, не такие напряжные вещи. Потом, когда они вернулись домой, Роб предложил Колину «заинстаграмить» гитару, и для такого дела они завели аккаунт Колина ОʼДонохью в Инстаграме, запостили фото гитары с надписью: «I love my new Gibson!» и отметили этот почин вином, купленным по случаю приобретенной гитары. Потом вспомнили, что в Ванкувер пришла осень, и отметили заодно и первый день осени. Затем Колин проверял настройку гитары, с добрый час накручивая колки и перебирая струны гитары, добивался правильного звучания, а Роб наблюдал за ним, но в какой-то момент, не выдержав этой «игры на его нервах», заткнул уши наушниками и погрузился в более приятно-звучащую для него релаксирующую музыку. Робби даже не заметил тот момент, когда голова Колина оказалась у него на коленях, а чужая рука легла в его ладонь.

Они оба как-то подозрительно быстро оказались в темноте Колина. Вот только в этот раз в этой темноте Робби не чувствовал свой фантом. Сначала он совсем ничего не чувствовал, но потом четко уловил чье-то присутствие рядом. И снова на мгновение увидел кусочек… ярко-голубого неба с плывущими по нему облаками. А потом почувствовал: чьи-то пальцы в своих волосах, силу руки, приподнимающей его голову, и воду стекающую по его подбородку… Это длилось всего лишь мгновение, но Робби был уверен, что снова видел вспышку чужого подсознания, а еще у него было смутное чувство, что ему была знакома рука, что поддерживала голову Колина…

— Я найду тебя, Киллиан, — Робби наклонился и прошептал Колину на ухо. — Обязательно найду, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Очнувшись от короткого сна, Колин ни о чем таком не вспомнил, чем только укрепил уверенность Робби в правильности толкования того, что он видел. Если это действительно вспышки подсознания, то, значит, Киллиан не только жив, но не лишился и вечной жизни. Это было невероятно, но может быть Кэпу удалось каким-то непостижимым способом извлечь свое подсознание из отрубленной ладони? Или тот, кто за ним ухаживал, знал эти способы? Неважно. Главное, что подсознание Киллиана включалось хотя бы на мгновения. Вот только длительность этих мгновений настораживала Робби и говорила о том, что Киллиан слаб и нуждается в помощи, а он никак не может ему помочь. Черт! Роб чувствовал, что разгадка совсем рядом и лежит на поверхности, но, с другой стороны, он только получил первые подсказки. Ему нужно время, и он обязательно разыщет своего Капитана.

Робби мог бы погрузиться в темноту Колина и ночью, для того чтобы ускорить свои поиски, но вместо этого он почему-то совершенно неожиданно для себя предлагает Колину показать свой сон, который он часто видит последнее время, когда не бывает в своем Неверлэнде. Тот самый серый сон, где он одинок, где не нужно быть сильным и притворяться.

— Тебе может не понравиться мой сон, — Робби сомневается в правильности своего решения. — Он не имеет ничего общего с цветными снами, что ты видел последнее время. Там все окрашено в серый цвет, и в нем я совершенно один…

— Я хочу увидеть, что сниться тебе тогда, когда ты не создаешь сон для меня, — Колин сам берет ладонь Робби и переплетает их пальцы.

Робби долго смотрит в глаза Колина, и в сумерках спальни они кажутся ему черными, но это не та влекущая к себе темнота, которая когда-то давно в полумрачном Лос-Анджельском клубе поглотила его душу. Сейчас темный взгляд Колина мягко окутывает теплотой, и Робби закрывает глаза, сжимая крепче их ладони. Он проваливается в привычную темную бездну, разделяющую реальность от мира сновидений, увлекая за собой и Колина, который успевает отметить, что в этот раз глаза Роба не изменили свой привычный цвет на пугающе черный.

Колин оказывается на берегу океана, который накатывает тяжелые свинцовые волны на светло-серый песок. Он видит в нескольких десятках метров перед собой одинокую серую фигуру и узнает… Робби. Парень стоит неподвижно совсем близко к воде, и волны жадно лижут его босые ноги, раз за разом подбираясь выше к закатанным штанинам. И в какой-то момент Робби обхватывает себя руками и ежится, словно ему холодно, а Колина охватывает непреодолимое желание его согреть. Он осторожно приближается к парню и аккуратно обхватывает его со спины, заключая в кольцо своих рук. Роб вздрагивает от неожиданности, поворачивает голову, и Колин встречается взглядом с удивленными светло-серыми глазами, которые постепенно меняют свой цвет, становясь привычно зелеными. Робби весь как по волшебству становиться цветным, его взгляд мечется по лицу Колина в попытке что-то понять, но потом парень как-то болезненно кривится и прижимается своим лбом к его щеке, а Колин порывисто прижимает его к себе и целует в лоб. Кажется, что они стоят вечность, вглядываясь в серый горизонт, тщетно пытаясь что-то рассмотреть. И Колин счастлив, потому что в этом странном месте может обнимать этого странного мальчика, прижимать его к себе, зарываться носом и вдыхать запах его волос, что пахнут терпкостью леса и океанским бризом, иногда выпуская на волю желание — поцеловать каштановые вихры. Он знает, что может не сдерживать притяжение, которое чувствует к этому мальчику, и осознавать, что оно взаимно, потому что ощущает, как Робби сам прижимается к нему всем телом.

Колин знает, что это всего лишь сон, но чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым в этом неприветливом унылом мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Simply Red - Home: http://pleer.com/tracks/1072780XWqg
> 
> RED - Not Alone: http://pleer.com/tracks/4883629xWjW
> 
> Michael Jackson - Fall Again: http://pleer.com/tracks/7986594blVD
> 
> И иллюстрация одной из сцен этой главы от Цитрамон: http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-07/26/slc5ycb35uk5.jpg


	36. Мечтая, помни о реальности

Утро понедельника началось с веселой трели телефонного будильника, и Колин нехотя открыл глаза, не желая выпускать из своей руки ладонь Робби и возвращаться из серого сновидения в яркую солнечную реальность осеннего Ванкувера, но выбора не было, потому что впереди их обоих ждал очередной насыщенный съемочный день. Робби еще спал, и Колин решил его не будить — пусть поспит лишних пятнадцать минут. Хоть Роб и отрицал факт того, что создаваемые им для Колина сновидения не дают ему нормально выспаться, самому Колину казалось, что парень его все же обманывает. Хотя этой ночью Роб просто забрал его в свой сон, и Колин отчетливо помнил его от начала до конца. Он когда-то читал, что в своих снах люди зачастую видят то, чего подсознательно желают. И если со своим подсознательным желанием Колину было все понятно, то вот серый сон Робби Кэя привел его в некоторое замешательство — означало ли это то, что его влечение к мальчику, с которым он делил постель, было взаимным? Обо всем этом Колин размышлял, пока принимал душ, чистил зубы и умывался, пытаясь рассмотреть в запотевшем зеркале ответ на вопрос в своих же собственных глазах.

Когда Колин вышел из ванной, Робби уже не спал, и вид у парня был какой-то настороженный.

**Simply Red — Say You Love Me**

— Доброе утро, — Колин улыбнулся парню, как ни в чем не бывало, и вытирая голову на ходу, подошел к окну и распахнул темные шторы, впуская солнечный свет в комнату. — Что-то случилось? — Колин повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Роба.

— Как тебе мой сон? — Робби напряженно смотрел Колину в глаза.

— Мне понравился твой серый мир, — Колин не мог понять, что именно видел во взгляде Робби — ожидание, замешательство, растерянность, волнение или все вместе взятое, но решил не признаваться ни в том, что видел Роба в его сером сне цветным, ни в том, что ему нравилось держать его в своих объятьях. Но ему хотелось признаться в том, что… — Мне понравилось быть в нем рядом с тобой.

Робби скользнул взглядом по обнаженному торсу Колина, споткнулся о полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер, быстро отвел глаза в сторону, взял с тумбочки свой мобильный и включил его, сосредотачиваясь на уведомлениях о том, что он успел пропустить за два дня выходных. Он делал вид, что просматривает сообщения, но на самом деле думал о том, что Колин, скорее всего, запомнил весь сон, и вроде как нужно было бы стереть из его сознания кое-какие моменты, но Робу почему-то не хотелось этого делать… Ему хотелось, чтобы Колин появлялся в его сером сне каждую ночь, хотелось снова ощутить его надежные объятья и невесомые поцелуи на своих волосах, потому что Робби казалось, что это Киллиан вернулся к нему… Пусть даже так — в обличье Колина ОʼДонохью… Он запутался. И больше не хочет их делить. Робби прекрасно понимал, что у него ничтожные шансы отыскать Киллиана в других мирах, а если Феликс не согласится ему помочь в осуществлении задуманного плана, то шансов и вовсе никаких, а сам Кэп, скорее всего, не вернется в его Неверлэнд, и мысли об этом растекаются ядом по венам, отравляя своей тоской. А Колин — это как лекарство от этой отравляющей боли, которое не лечит, но приносит ощутимое облегчение. И хотя Робби прекрасно видел заинтересованность Колина своей персоной, он отчетливо осознавал, что они не смогут быть вместе в силу ряда причин. Но в то же время он просто хотел быть с ним хотя бы там, где они могут быть вместе. Пусть даже только во сне.

Все эти мысли пронеслись вихрем в голове Робби Кэя, и он краем глаза заметил, что Колин все еще стоял рядом и не сводил с него своего взгляда.

— Что? — Робби оторвался от своего телефона и посмотрел на Колина.

— Ты вообще собираешься вставать? — Колин видел, что парень смущен и испытывает некоторую неловкость, и решил его отвлечь, потому что физически ощущал возникшее между ними напряжение. — У нас всего лишь сорок минут, чтобы собраться и успеть завезти тебя в отель, если мы не хотим нарушать конспирацию, — Колин вытащил из шкафа джинсы и очередную клетчатую рубашку. — Поэтому заканчивай рыться в своем телефоне и марш в ванную. Мы завтракаем дома или заедем в какую-нибудь забегаловку?

— Завтракаем дома, — Робби откинул телефон и, соскочив с кровати, направился в ванную, и уже закрывая за собой дверь, озорно бросил: — А за кофе все же заедем в Старбакс.

И только когда за Робби окончательно захлопнулась дверь, Колин облегченно выдохнул свое напряжение, потому что они снова вернулись к непринужденному дружескому общению, которое устраивало обоих. Может, Колин и хотел чего-то большего… Нет. Он так долго добивался дружеского расположения Робби Кэя, и теперь готов довольствоваться только дружбой с этим мальчиком, но знать, что, возвращаясь домой каждый раз, больше не будет остро ощущать пустоту одиночества, потому что именно с Робом он не одинок. А еще он попросит Робби снова показать его серый сон, потому что именно в этом сне Колин ощутил материальность их обоих, чего ему так не хватало в цветных снах, которые раньше создавал для него Робби Кэй. И если в реальной жизни между ними ничего не может быть, кроме дружеских отношений, то хотя бы так — в его сером сне — Колин будет рядом с этим мальчиком. Они будут вместе хотя бы там, где они есть.

Вся неделя проходит в каком-то сумасшедшем темпе напряженных съемочных дней, и у них не остается времени даже на спокойные совместные вечера. Графики съемок не совпадают настолько, что зачастую Колин, возвращаясь домой ближе к полуночи, заставал уже спящего Робби, и сам моментально засыпал, едва касаясь головой подушки, но успевая взять в свою руку ладонь Роба, чтобы появиться в его сером сновидении, потому что точно знал, что его там ждут. И как только Колин появлялся рядом с Робби, они оба становились цветными, и то, к чему они прикасались, расцвечивалось тоже: песок под их ногами становился кремовым, морская вода в пригоршнях — голубоватой, сорванные травинки радовали сочной зеленью. В этих снах не было ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать неловкость после пробуждения: чаще они вместе бродили по берегу океана, беседуя друг с другом, но и молчание их обоих вполне устраивало, иногда они сидели рядом под одиноко стоящим, развесистым серым деревом, но когда облокачивались на его мощный ствол своими спинами, то наблюдали, как раскидистые ветви расцвечивались всеми оттенками коричневого, а листва становилась изумрудной и ярко выделялась на фоне серого неба. Колину нравилось в этом сне обнимать Робби и ощущать его тепло и то, как он доверчиво уютнее устраивается в его объятиях. Нравилось чувствовать тонкие пальцы в своих ладонях и сжимать их, чтобы сильнее ощущать материальность их обоих. Нравилось тихонько целовать каштановые вихры Роба, который делал вид, что не замечает этих порывов Колина. Нравилось сидеть вот так — обнявшись, и наблюдать, как постепенно сгущаются сумерки и на темно-сером небе белыми точками вспыхивают первые звезды. В такие моменты Колин думал о том, что жаль, что они не могут прикоснуться к этим белым ярко мерцающим точкам — золотое на черном смотрелось бы куда более выигрышно. В тех снах, что когда-то давно снились Колину ОʼДонохью, это было завораживающе красиво… Но в тех снах он хоть и чувствовал, что был не одинок, но никогда не видел того, кто был рядом с ним. А эти серые сны Колину нравились, и в них не было ничего такого, отчего им было бы неловко, но утром они оба делали вид, что ничего не помнят из этих сновидений. Торопливо собирались, перекидываясь какими-то обыденными бытовыми фразами, быстро проглатывали завтрак, который обычно готовил Колин, потому что давал Робу поспать лишних пятнадцать-двадцать минут, выезжали в отель, по пути они еще успевали заскочить в кофейню, чтобы купить себе вкусного кофе, потом, уже не особо скрываясь от охраны отельного паркинга, парковали машину — Робби был прав, когда говорил о том, что молчание можно купить, и всегда сам расплачивался с охранниками. Потом они появлялись в холле отеля в разное время, чтобы не вызвать каких-либо подозрений, и уезжали со своими ассистентами на съемки на разные съемочные площадки. А вот на следующей неделе им предстояли совместные съемки, и это радовало — наконец-то графики будут совпадать, и они смогут что-то планировать, чтобы провести время вместе не только в своих снах. И следующая неделя должна стать идеальной во всех отношениях.

Наверно, предвкушение того, что они будут проводить больше времени вместе, заставляет их забыть о своих обязательствах: Робби совсем не появляется в своем Неверлэнде, предпочитая его цветному миру с призраком Киллиана, свои серые сновидения с реальным Колином, который в свою очередь напрочь забывает, что у него есть семья, и даже не созванивается с Хелен. Хотя раньше, до того, как Робби поселился у него, делал это почти каждый день. На сообщения жены отвечает сухими, дежурными фразами, а когда ей удается до него дозвониться, он разговаривает с Хелен торопливо, стараясь как можно быстрее закончить разговор.

«Прости, милая, я сейчас очень занят. Перезвоню позже».

«Прости, что не звоню уже несколько дней. Нет, ничего не случилось. Просто очень устаю».

«Обещал перезвонить? Прости, что забыл. Съемки были изматывающими… Нет, Дженнифер тут ни при чем. Не выдумывай, Хелен. Мы уже это обсуждали».

«Сара сказала тебе, что я все свободное время провожу дома? Почему ты удивлена?.. Ну вот видишь, какой я у тебя домосед».

«Нет, я никуда не собираюсь и в эти выходные. Может, только съездим с ребятами за город».

Обычно Хелен звонила во время съемок, и Колин вполне обоснованно быстро заканчивал разговор, ссылаясь на то, что она позвонила не вовремя. Но иногда Хелен звонила по утрам, чтобы успеть перехватить мужа до съемок, и тогда Колин выходил из спальни, чтобы не разбудить Робби. Несмотря на все предосторожности Колина, Роб всегда просыпался в такие моменты, но делал вид, что спит, и слышал его разговоры с женой. Обычно эти разговоры были короткими, но когда Колин спрашивал жену о сыне, то беседы затягивались, а Робби в такие моменты всегда мутило от обжигающего чувства… ревности. Но он никогда не подавал вида, что ревнует, подавляя в себе это новое для него чувство по отношению к Колину ОʼДонохью. Ревность возникает только там, где есть любовь… И хоть Робби и чувствовал, что постепенно, день за днем, все больше и больше влюбляется в Колина, но не хотел признавать этой очевидности. А может, это вовсе не влюбленность, а только лишь привязанность? Или какое-то притяжение? Неважно, как это называется, только это чувство растет с каждым днем, а если оно еще и взаимно, в чем Робби был абсолютно уверен, то этому невозможно сопротивляться. И если сейчас поставить Колина ОʼДонохью перед выбором, то еще не известно, кого Колин выберет, но Робби хочется верить, что его. Колин как-то пошутил, что они как семейная пара, которая живет душа в душу много лет, пребывая в какой-то идиллии, которую никому не под силу разрушить, на что Робби только улыбнулся, мысленно соглашаясь, потому что чувствовал то же самое. Но их идиллия рушится в одно мгновение ранним субботним утром, когда внезапный телефонный звонок разрушает иллюзию их серого сновидения, возвращая в реальность…

**Nickelback — Too Bad**

Тревожно звучащая мелодия в сером сновидении Робби Кэя раздается в тот момент, когда он думает о своем возникшем желании поцеловать Колина, и не для того, чтобы в очередной раз сравнить его с Киллианом — ему просто хочется поцеловать именно Колина, который, судя по взгляду, был бы не против. Но неожиданно раздающаяся мелодия разрушает иллюзию сна, и Робби рад, что он не в Неверлэнде, потому что такие резкие переходы из его другой реальности в настоящую слишком неприятны и даже несколько болезненны. Они оба почти одновременно распахивают глаза и с удивлением смотрят друг на друга, не сразу соображая — где находятся, потому что за окном только-только начинает светать, и в комнате все пока окрашено всеми оттенками серого. Мелодия не замолкает, и это явно телефонный звонок, который в раннее субботнее утро не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Черт! — Колин вскакивает с кровати и, чертыхаясь, роется в своей сумке, с которой обычно ездит на съемки.

— Ты же вроде отключал его? — Робби озадачен, потому что видел накануне вечером, как Колин выключал свой телефон.

— Это тревожный номер, — Колин бросает на Роба виноватый и несколько растерянный взгляд. — О нем знает одна лишь Сара и звонит на него только в экстренных… очень экстренных случаях, — Колин наконец-то находит трубку в недрах своей сумки и принимает вызов. — Сара, что случилось?.. Нет, я дома… В смысле? — Колин торопливо подходит к окну и, осторожно приоткрыв штору, выглядывает на улицу. — Черт! Вот так сюрприз… Не может дозвониться, потому что домофон отключен. Сара, я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты отвлечешь ее минут на десять, а лучше на пятнадцать… Да, я не один, — Колин бросает быстрый взгляд на не сводящего с него глаз Робби. — Нет, это не то, что ты подумала… Я потом тебе все объясню, а сейчас мне нужно немного времени… Спасибо! Ты просто потрясающая, — Колин отключается и растерянно смотрит на Робби. — Хелен прилетела… Ключи забыла и не может попасть в дом, а я и домофон отключил, и телефон. Господи… А если бы она увидела нас в одной постели? — теперь в глазах Колина Робби отчетливо видит страх. — Что делать?

— Странно, что твоя жена заявилась без предупреждения, — Роб поднимается с кровати и тоже подходит к окну — внизу светловолосая женщина разговаривала по телефону.

— Она раньше никогда так не делала, даже когда ревновала меня к Дженнифер…

— Видимо, что-то почувствовала, — Робби переводит взгляд на Коллина и усмехается, — и решила поймать тебя с поличным.

— Боже… Робби, у нас есть десять минут. Надо что-то придумать, чтобы Хелен ничего не заподозрила, — Колин бросается к кровати и торопливо сдирает постельное белье, с которым спешно идет в ванную.

— А что она может заподозрить, Колин? Между нами ничего нет и не было, — Робби идет следом и наблюдает, как Колин заталкивает белье в стиральную машину, а потом начинает спешно собирать его вещи с полок. И Роба сначала веселит эта нервозность и суета. — Не нервничай так, Колин.

— Действительно. Чего это я вдруг нервничаю? — мужчина на секунду отрывается от своего занятия и переводит взгляд на Робби. — Хелен не дура, чтобы сразу понять, что ты здесь живешь и спишь в этой спальне, раз твои вещи здесь. Как, ты думаешь, я ей должен все объяснить? Ты хотя бы представляешь, как это выглядит? — Робби молчит, а Колин отворачивается, потому что не выдерживает его пронзительного взгляда, и бросает в пакет зубную щетку Роба. — Ты мог бы мне помочь и быстро собрать свои вещи? — Колин через плечо бросает Робу свою просьбу, когда деловито проходит мимо.

Робби наблюдает, как Колин распахивает дверцы шкафа, вытаскивает его сумку и начинает складывать в нее его немногочисленные вещи, стараясь ничего не помять. Колин волнуется — дрожащие руки выдают него, и это неожиданно злит Роба.

— Оставь, я сам все соберу, — Робби выхватывает из рук Колина свою сумку и начинает запихивать в нее свои вещи, сгребая их с полок и сдергивая с вешалок.

Роб быстро натягивает на себя джинсы и первую подвернувшуюся под руку толстовку и методично проверяет все места, где могут быть его вещи, бессистемно скидывая все в сумку, окидывает взглядом спальню последний раз и, даже не взглянув на Колина, заправляющего свежую постель и периодически бросающего на него взгляды, идет в гостиную — наушники, зарядка для телефона, футболка, часы… Что еще? Робби озирается по сторонам и сталкивается взглядом с Колином.

— Не волнуйся, твоя жена ничего не узнает о моем здесь присутствии. Я поднимусь на этаж выше, дождусь, когда твоя жена зайдет в квартиру, и потом уеду, — Робби кивает собственному плану, надевает кроссовки и сдергивает свою куртку с вешалки.

— Ты злишься? — Колину не по себе от взгляда Робби и его тона.

— Что ты, совсем нет, — Робби зло усмехается. — Всегда мечтал встретить рассвет в Ванкувере, да как-то все не получалось. А тут такой случай подвернулся…

— Послушай, — Колин подходит вплотную к парню. — Я же вижу, что ты злишься… — Робби отворачивается, и Колин хватает его за плечи, снова разворачивая к себе, и сталкивается с холодным взглядом. — Я не знал, что она приедет, Роб. Пойми, она моя жена…

— Я понятливый мальчик, Колин, — Робби чувствует, как его душит злость вперемешку с ревностью. — Очень понятливый… Но жена — это святое. Да, Колин?

Робби делает попытку высвободиться, но Колин не разжимает рук — чувствует, что если сейчас отпустит этого мальчика вот так, не объяснившись, не сказав ему, как сожалеет, что так получилось, если не растопит холод этих зеленых глаз, то снова потеряет его… дружбу. Да какая к черту дружба? Он потеряет его. И Колину плевать, что внизу ждет Хелен.

— Робби…

— Отпусти меня…

Звонок в дверь раздается неожиданно, вынуждая их замереть на мгновение, и Робби, пользуясь секундным замешательством Колина, вырывается. Весь вид Колина ОʼДонохью выдает его растерянность вперемешку с ужасом, словно наступил конец света, не меньше…

— Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя поймали на месте преступления, — Робби усмехается. — Расслабься, Колин, у тебя нет поводов так волноваться. Вот если бы жена застукала здесь Моррисон, к примеру, то пришлось бы объясняться, а так… — он пожимает плечами, сбрасывает кроссовки, возвращает куртку на вешалку и быстро направляется к дивану. — Скажешь, что я заночевал у тебя, после затянувшейся репетиции совместной сцены или еще что-то придумай, — Робби швыряет свою сумку на пол, потом укладывается на диван, подтягивая под голову одну из диванных подушек, и натягивает на себя плед, подвернувшийся, как никогда кстати, под руку. — Надеюсь, что ты выкрутишься, — Роб отворачивается и затихает, делая вид, что спит.

Колин понимает, что разговора не будет, но очень надеется, что ему все же удастся поговорить с Робом до того, как он уйдет. Повторный звонок напоминает Колину, что за дверью ждет Хелен и уже больше, чем десять минут, которые он просил у Сары.

— Хелен! Откуда ты, милая? — Колин распахивает дверь, изображая удивление и радость одновременно. Актерский опыт позволяет ему даже выглядеть заспанным. — Боже, почему не позвонила, что прилетишь?

— Хотела сделать тебе сюрприз, — Хелен осторожно улыбается и заходит в квартиру. — Но забыла ключи, и сюрприз не совсем удался. Пыталась дозвониться до тебя, но ты не брал трубку, — она снимает пиджак и не глядя вешает его на вешалку поверх куртки Робби. — Хорошо, что какой-то мужчина выходил и впустил меня в дом.

— Я отключил телефон и домофон тоже — неделя была изматывающей, и я хотел выспаться, — Колин смотрит на пиджак жены и отмечает, что его абсолютно не трогает эта вещь на вешалке — ему все равно…

— Ты не один? — Хелен переходит на шепот, когда замечает, что кто-то спит на диване и удивленно поворачивается к мужу.

— Коллега по съемкам. Вчера репетировали сцену и не заметили, что время заполночь перевалило… — Колину кажется, что версия притянута за уши, и Хелен ему не поверит.

— Репетировали? В пятницу вечером? — недоверчивый тон Хелен подтверждает опасение Колина. — А сумка твоему коллеге зачем?

— Понимаешь, у нас в понедельник совместные съемки, а парню нужно срочно сегодня домой улететь — что-то там случилось… — Колин, задумчиво глядя на брошенную Робом возле дивана сумку, пытается придать правдоподобность тому, что сказал минуту назад. — А вернется он только к самим съемкам. Вот мы и договорились порепетировать у нас дома. Я через два часа должен его отвезти в аэропорт.

— Какой у вас напряженный график, милый, — Хелен сочувственно гладит мужа по щеке. — Что ж ты не постелил своему коллеге?

— Я даже не заметил, когда он уснул… Читал свои реплики, поворачиваюсь, а он уже спит. У него вчера тоже выдался нелегкий день, — Колина тошнит от собственной лжи, и он решает отвлечь внимание жены от Роба. — Хелен, милая, я так соскучился, — он шепчет свое признание жене на ухо и порывисто целует ее в губы. — Пойдем в спальню.

**Hedley — Stormy**

Робби понадобилась вся его выдержка и актерское мастерство, чтобы успешно притворяться крепко спящим и не выдать себя ничем, особенно когда Колин целовал Хелен. Слышать это было невыносимо… Конечно, Колин соскучился по своей жене. В конце концов, никто не отменял физиологические потребности нормального мужчины, и Робби это вроде бы понимал, но слушать доносящуюся из спальни возню, тихий смех, еле слышный шепот и звуки… поцелуев было выше его сил. Он злился на Хелен за то, что она приехала и разрушила их идиллию. Он злился на Колина, потому что… Потому что ревновал… Да, черт! Он ревновал его к жене. Любил ли он Колина? Возможно… Скорее всего, он просто хотел найти замену своему Киллиану. И думал, что нашел… А сегодняшнее утро показало ему совсем другого Колина — растерянного примерного семьянина, испуганного, что кто-то узнает о них, готового без промедления выставить за дверь. И вроде его поведению можно найти оправдание, но Робби тошно было видеть такого Колина. Мерзко… Робби напоминает себе о том, что хотел просто использовать Колина, и понимает, что ему не хватило совсем немного времени, чтобы разгадать загадку местонахождения Киллиана, и нужно пересилить себя, но воображение рисует красочные картинки того, что творится за закрытой дверью спальни… К черту! С него хватит. К черту Колина с его женой, семьей, реальной жизнью и с его снами.

Когда Колин говорил жене о том, что через два часа ему нужно отвезти коллегу в аэропорт, то надеялся, что Робби понял его намек. Но когда вышел из спальни, осторожно притворив за собой дверь, чтобы не разбудить уснувшую Хелен, увидел пустой диван, с оставленным на нем подчеркнуто-аккуратно сложенным пледом… словно поставленная точка. Робби ушел, не оставив о себе никаких напоминаний, словно его и никогда не было в квартире. И, несмотря на то, что Колин был в квартире не один, он снова остро ощущал свое одиночество. Колин вспоминал презрительно поджатые губы парня и его холодный пронзительный взгляд, и что-то подсказывало, что Робби больше не вернется. Верить в это совсем не хотелось. Конечно, приезд Хелен оказался для Колина полной неожиданностью — он растерялся, поэтому и повел себя несколько неадекватно, но Роб должен его понять. Колин тешил себя надеждой, что все образумится, если они поговорят, но все попытки дозвониться до Робби заканчивались одинаково — «в данный момент абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети, пожалуйста, перезвоните позже». Это вызвало у Колина обеспокоенность, но он вспомнил, что они вечером в пятницу отключили свои телефоны, чтобы их никто не беспокоил, и решил позвонить в отель.

— Доброе утро, вы не могли бы соединить меня с Робби Кэем? Он проживает в вашем отеле, по-моему, в номере 1509, — Колин нервно тарабанил пальцами по оконному стеклу.

— Минуточку… Я уточню для вас информацию, — голос у девушки с ресепшена был довольно приятным. — Да, мистер Кэй действительно проживает в нашем отеле. Я попробую вас с ним соединить. Как вас представить, мистер?

— Колин ОʼДонохью. Спасибо, — Колин улыбнулся фразе «соединить с ним». И пока ожидал своего соединения, думал — насколько чертовски правильная фраза, отражающая суть его желания…

— Мистер ОʼДонохью?

— Да.

— Простите, — девушка явно испытывала неловкость, — но мистер Кэй попросил передать, что не желает разговаривать с вами. А также попросил напомнить, что вам есть с кем поговорить.

Это было похоже на оглушающую пощечину, которая отрезвляла и не оставляла никаких надежд.

— Мистер ОʼДонохью, я еще могу вам чем-то помочь? — девушка прервала явно затянувшуюся паузу.

— Да… Я хотел бы знать, во сколько он вернулся? — Колин хотел понять на сколько он опоздал.

— Простите, но я не вправе разглашать какую бы то ни было информацию о гостях нашего отеля.

— Извините, я не расслышал, как вас зовут?

— Салли.

— Послушайте, Салли, я вам буду очень благодарен, если вы мне скажите — во сколько вернулся мистер Кэй? Мне просто нужно знать…

— Чуть больше часа назад.

— Спасибо, Салли, вы мне очень помогли.

Чуть больше часа назад… Получается, что Робби ушел почти сразу после того, как они с Хелен скрылись за дверьми спальни, а теперь не хочет разговаривать. Конечно, он разозлился и даже обиделся. Ведет себя как мальчишка… А впрочем, так оно и есть. Но этот мальчишка просто жизненно необходим Колину. Без него плохо, пусто, одиноко, холодно…

Колин взял с дивана сложенный плед и, обхватив его руками, уткнулся в складки, втягивая носом воздух, улавливая знакомый запах терпкости леса и свежести океанского бриза — уже не так холодно и не так одиноко… Весь день Колин был примерным семьянином и любящем мужем, но, засыпая ночью рядом с Хелен, он знал, что жена не спасет его от той удушающе-липкой темноты, в которой, Колин был в этом абсолютно уверен, он обязательно окажется. И от Него Хелен тоже не спасет… Это было под силу только странному мальчику с удивительными зелеными глазами. Одного лишь его присутствия рядом было достаточно. А теперь Колину осталось довольствоваться только его запахом, который впитал плед и диванная подушка, и он, дождавшись, когда Хелен уснет, перебрался на диван, чтобы хотя бы так чувствовать Робби. Колин вдыхает уже ставший ему родным запах и проваливается в свою темноту…

Терпкий запах леса усиливается и Колин понимает, что его ждут. Он чувствует Его сразу. Чужое горячее дыхание моментально обжигает затылок, и Колин вздрагивает и закрывает глаза в предвкушении, потому что… соскучился. Потому что Он пахнет терпкостью леса и свежестью бриза… Так же как и Робби… И Колину хочется думать, что это и есть Робби. Ему хочется, чтобы Он прижался своими губами к его шее… За ухом… Чуть пониже… Еще ниже… И на ключице тоже… И на плече… В этот раз Его поцелуи вонзаются в кожу терновыми колючками — зло, отчаянно, жестоко… Это больше похоже на укусы… Колин вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения, закусив губу, но не выдерживает и стонет. Проворные пальцы хватают за волосы на затылке, и Он с силой дергает его голову назад, запрокидывая на свое плечо. Теперь Колин чувствует Его дыхание на своих губах… Горячо так, что губы моментально пересыхают. Колину нестерпимо хочется их облизать, но внезапно Он сам проводит своим языком по его губам… Тягуче… Мокро… И впивается поцелуем во влажные губы. Колин чувствует Его цепкие и сильные пальцы на своем подбородке, которыми Он настойчиво и довольно болезненно сжимает его челюсть, вынуждая Колина приоткрыть рот, и проникает своим горячим языком внутрь… Колину кажется, что он задохнется в этом поцелуе, который обжигает жаром его легкие, но ему все равно… Ему хочется ощущать Его еще сильнее, и Колин делает попытку обхватить Его рукой, но Он тут же отрывается от губ Колина, резко дергая его голову и давая тем самым понять, что игра будет только по Его правилам. Колин замирает, потому что боится, что Он рассердился и сейчас исчезнет. Уйдет, как утром ушел Робби. И Колин шепчет Ему: «Не уходи… Останься…» Он впервые за все время просит Его остаться. Колину кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он ощущает Его ладонь на своем теле, легко скользящую по шее, груди, животу и… Колин стонет, выдыхая жар из своих легких, и неосознанно ищет Его губы, а когда находит, отчаянно целует, снова отчетливо ощущая терпкий запах леса. Колину кажется, что этот запах сводит его с ума, но впервые за все время это не пугает его. Колин не видит Его в кромешной темноте, но уверен — у него должны быть зеленые глаза…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Simply Red - Say You Love Me: http://pleer.com/tracks/716739F06w
> 
> Nickelback - Too Bad: http://pleer.com/tracks/544175fBX3
> 
> Hedley - Stormy: http://pleer.com/tracks/5120609fKaX


	37. Вернуть то, что потеряно...

**Kutless — Take Me In**

Выходные Колин ОʼДонохью провел с любимой женой, все время ощущая себя в спокойной атмосфере тихого… ада. Что бы он ни делал, о чем бы ни думал, он все время мысленно возвращался к мальчику с пронзительными зелеными глазами, который ушел, не дав Колину шанса даже попытаться объясниться, и игнорировал его попытки связаться, не желая разговаривать. Хелен видела подавленность и отрешенность мужа и старалась хоть как-то растормошить его, предлагая всяческие идеи совместного времяпрепровождения, а Колин все время ловил себя на мысли, что присутствие жены тяготит его, и придумывал нелепые отговорки или просто отмалчивался, а порой и вовсе уходил в себя. Ему одиноко, пусто и холодно рядом с… любимой Хелен. Любимой ли?.. Или его выжигает холодом изнутри и покрывает колючим инеем внутренности, потому что рядом нет Робби? Это странно — за несколько недель так привязаться к человеку, чтобы чувствовать потребность его постоянного присутствия в своей жизни. Чувствовать так остро, что даже больно… Больно так, что кажется еще чуть-чуть, и задохнешься. Словно воздуха не хватает… Или Колину тошно оттого, что каждый раз, вспоминая субботнее утро, он понимал, что вернулся непросто к исходной точке их с Робби Кэем непростых отношений, а переступил черту, разделившую их невидимой стеной, которую преодолеть будет невероятно сложно? Одиноко, пусто, тоскливо, холодно, больно, тошно, страшно… Семь кругов его персонального ада, в который он сам себя загнал. И выбраться не под силу… А по ночам, когда Колин неизменно оказывался в своем темном сне, в его личный ад приходил персональный дьявол, искушающий запретными ласками, и забирал его душу, обжигая своим горячим, рваным дыханием, терзая злыми, жесткими поцелуями и полностью подчиняя своим желаниям. Это было больше похоже на изощренную пытку, и Колин боялся Его, но, вдыхая запах терпкости леса и свежести океанского бриза, растворялся в иллюзии, которая помогала ему пережить еще одну ночь очередной мистической близости. С каждым днем… Нет, с каждой минутой все только усугублялось, и спасти его мог только один-единственный человек, но он не желал даже разговаривать. И Колин понимал, что сам все разрушил, как бы ему ни хотелось найти себе оправдание в банальном стечении обстоятельств.

Хелен видела — с мужем творится что-то неладное, но Колин успокаивал ее, объясняя свое странное состояние тем, что ему предстоит неделя сложнейших в психологическом плане съемок, на которые он и настраивается. Он по сути даже не соврал, потому что если пару дней назад Колин с нетерпением ждал своих совместных съемок с Робби Кэем, которые позволили бы им проводить как можно больше времени вместе, то теперь он не знал, что его ждет… Но уж точно, что ничего хорошего. Поэтому утром в понедельник, собираясь на съемки, Колин заметно нервничал, и Хелен заметила эту нервозность.

— Что-то случилось? — женщина разлила кофе по чашкам и, усевшись рядом с мужем, осторожно сжала его ладонь.

— Я хочу тебе кое в чем признаться, Хелен, — Колин задумчиво посмотрел на жену, взвешивая последствия своего признания.

— В чем? — в голосе мужа проскальзывали виноватые нотки, и это заставило женщину внутренне напрячься.

— Знаю, что тебе это не понравится, но я должен рассказать все сам, — Колин замолчал и отвернулся от Хелен. — Ты все равно рано или поздно обо всем узнаешь, и я очень надеюсь, что отнесешься к этому с пониманием…

— Ты пугаешь меня, Колин, — Хелен мягко тронула мужа за плечо, заглядывая ему в лицо. — О чем ты должен мне рассказать, милый?

— Для меня самого это оказалось полной неожиданностью, — Колин снова повернулся к жене. — Но так получилось, что сценаристы в последний момент изменили одну из сцен… В общем, в пятницу у меня с Дженнифер была совместная съемка, и мы снимали сцену… поцелуя. И по сценарию наш поцелуй должен был быть страстным, а мы с Дженни оказались хорошими актерами…

— Боже мой, — Хелен опешила. — Так ты из-за этого терзался все выходные? Колин, милый, я же понимаю, что это только работа. Поцелуй с Дженнифер Моррисон… — Хелен улыбнулась и покачала головой. — Тебе нужно было сразу мне рассказать, а то я уже напридумывала себе бог весть чего… Это ведь только работа?

— Мы с Джени только друзья, если ты об этом, — Колин поспешно кивнул головой. — Просто в интернете могут появиться фото со съемок, а это опять будет поводом для придирок твоей матери. Я уже представляю ее злорадство.

— Моя мать всегда найдет к чему придраться, — Хелен улыбнулась и отпила из чашки глоток ароматного напитка. — Не забивай этим себе голову, дорогой. Я сегодня, кстати, встречаюсь с Дженнифер во второй половине дня — пообедаем, посплетничаем, а потом она отвезет меня в аэропорт. Мне Сара сказала, что сегодня у тебя съемки за городом, и когда закончатся — неизвестно, поэтому я договорилась с Джени.

— Ты сегодня улетаешь? — Колин удивленно посмотрел на жену.

— Я вроде тебе об этом говорила еще вчера, — Хелен озадаченно посмотрела на мужа. — Хотела побыть с тобой подольше, но мама позвонила и сказала, что не справляется с Эваном, поэтому я поменяла обратный вылет на сегодняшний вечер.

— Прости, я что-то такое припоминаю. Жаль, что ты не можешь остаться, — только благодаря своему актерскому мастерству Колину удалось изобразить на лице некое подобие грусти, потому что на самом деле он был рад, что Хелен возвращается в Дублин. Хотя, наверное, ему нужно было бы попросить ее остаться… — Поцелуй за меня Эвана. На следующей неделе у меня большие выходные, и если ничего не изменится, то я прилечу домой и, наконец, увижу сына.

Колин намеренно не дает Хелен никаких обещаний. Он вдруг вспомнил, что Робби не оставил ключи ни от квартиры, ни от Мустанга, и это снова зародило крошечную надежду, поэтому и судьба выходных Колина ОʼДонохью полностью зависела от того, какое решение принял странный мальчик с зелеными глазами, который ворвался в его жизнь, перевернув все с ног на голову.

Они сталкиваются в холле отеля, где собираются все, кто хоть как-то задействован в предстоящих съемках, и Робби, проходя мимо, почти не удостаивает Колина своим вниманием: мимолетный взгляд, ничего незначащая ухмылка и легкий кивок головы в качестве приветствия — они снова даже не друзья, просто коллеги. Колин издалека наблюдает за Робом, который что-то увлеченно рассматривает в своем телефоне, и быстро набирает ему сообщение: «Мне нужно с тобой поговорить». Он видит, как парень на секунду замирает, а затем бросает на него быстрый и острый как лезвие бритвы взгляд, кривит губы в усмешке и отворачивается. Колин понимает, что у Робби нет желания общаться, и все же направляется к парню, но его опережает Паркер Крофт, которому Робби явно рад — искренняя и теплая улыбка, адресованная не ему, «царапает» Колина. Паркер подхватывает Роба под локоть, и они оба, довольно громко обсуждая совместные планы на вечер, направляются к выходу. Колин наблюдает, как парни садятся в машину своего ассистента, и думает о том, что не помнит Крофта в списках тех, кто снимается в сегодняшних сценах, а еще о том, что его напрягает такое непринужденное и слишком тесное дружеское общение этих двоих.

Сегодняшняя выездная съемка сцен должна была проходить в естественных природных условиях — в лесу на берегу озера, скрытого в горах. До этого места больше часа езды, и Сара торопила Колина и актера, который будет играть Лиама — брата Киллиана Джонса, чтобы приехать чуть раньше — их уже ждут костюмеры и гримеры.

— Колин, познакомься, это Бернард Карри, и он будет тебе родным братом на сегодняшний день и частично на завтрашний, — Сара улыбается, глядя на своих подопечных, которые жмут друг другу руки и перебрасываются парой приветственных фраз. — И давайте поторопимся, мальчики, нас очень ждут костюмеры. Да, и денек сегодня напряженный. Все немного сдвинулось, и у вас намечены съемки еще одной сцены ближе к вечеру, а завтра с утра — павильон и съемки на «Веселом Роджере».

Слышать от коллег о том, как Робби Кэй перевоплощается в своего героя — это одно, а видеть его в образе и чувствовать исходящую от него опасность — совершенно другое. Пока они гримировались, сидя почти рядом, Колин все время периодически поглядывал в соседнее зеркало, пытаясь поймать взгляд Робби, который на глазах превращался в Питера Пэна, но Роб упорно его не замечал и болтал с Паркером Крофтом. И только в конце, когда гример закончила свою работу, Колин на мгновение столкнулся со взглядом… Питера Пэна — пронзительным, холодным, колючим и темным, от которого становилось не по себе.

На репетиционных прогонах предстоящей сцены они не особо играли свои роли, а только быстро читали реплики, написанные в сценарии, внося попутно кое-какие поправки, но Колин ловил себя на мысли, что не может понять: как Робби, которого он знал совершенно другим, и с которым ему было чертовски уютно сидеть вечерами на диване и смотреть какой-нибудь дурацкий фильм, хохоча над нелепыми моментами и откровенными ляпами сценария, за короткое мгновение превратился в своего чертовски симпатичного, но и также чертовски неприятного героя, от которого веяло такой опасностью, что на затылке волосы непроизвольно шевелились, а слова забывались.

— Робби, не пугай ты так этих бедолаг, — режиссера, который, видимо, с Робби Кэем уже работал не первый раз, это все не удивляло, а скорее забавляло. — Они же слова забывают. Дай им привыкнуть к твоему Питеру Пэну.

Роб задорно улыбался и старался не смотреть на своих партнеров по съемкам, а Колину казалось, что у него очередной приступ дежавю — он уже видел и этот пронзительный взгляд почему-то кажущихся темными глаз, и лукавую улыбку полную сарказма. Но все стало значительно хуже, когда начались съемки.

— Не заблудились?!

Звонкий голос, раздавшийся за спиной, разрезает тишину, и Колин вздрагивает от неожиданности, потому что вспоминает этот момент — это уже было когда-то где-то… Он по сценарию, но как во сне, выхватывает клинок из ножен, поворачивается и сталкивается с надменным, вызывающим и немного насмешливым взглядом Робби, вернее — Питера. Он помнит этот взгляд пронзительных зеленых глаз…

— Вид у вас какой-то потерянный.

Колин пытается вспомнить обстоятельства, при которых он слышал этот звонкий голос, буквально вспоровший его сознание, и мечется взглядом по лицу парня, силясь вспомнить хоть что-то… Он теряется и во времени, и в пространстве, забывает свою реплику и почти запарывает дубль, но Бернард приходит на помощь:

— Твое имя? Кто таков?

— Я Питер Пэн. Из местных…

Пока Бернард с Робби говорят свои реплики, Колин пытается вспомнить, что должен был говорить по сценарию и одновременно — где он мог слышать голос, произносящий знакомые ему фразы.

— У нас в Неверлэнде нет королей… Только я.

И все же Колин запарывает дубль и просит короткий перерыв, чтобы собраться с мыслями и настроится на работу. Он украдкой иногда поглядывает на Робби и любуется им в образе Питера Пэна: высокий, стройный, с широкими плечами, красивой шеей и крепкими руками… Почему он не замечал этого раньше? Колину нравится, что Робби ни на минуту даже вне съемки не выходит из роли — коллеги когда-то говорили ему об этом — вот Роб складывает руки на груди, вскидывает голову и, ухмыляясь кривоватой улыбкой и презрительно щуря глаза, что-то обсуждает с Паркером Крофтом. Колин не совсем понимает, что Паркер делает на съемках, в которых не участвует, но отмечает, что парня совершенно не смущает Робби-Питер, судя по их непринужденному общению, словно эти двое знают друг друга много лет. Или их связывает что-то еще?

За весь съемочный день Колин так и не смог подловить подходящего момента, чтобы поговорить с Робби, потому что в перерывах между дублями парень делал вид, что не замечает его, да и Паркер все время вертелся рядом. Ничего. Он уверен, что в предстоящие дни у него еще будет возможность объясниться с Робби с глазу на глаз. Колин вернулся в отель ближе к вечеру и на ресепшене выяснил, что ни мистер Кэй, ни мистер Крофт еще не возвращались.

— Но мистер Кэй оставил для вас это, — администратор отеля протянул Колину плотный крафтовый конверт с размашистой надписью — «для Колина ОʼДонохью».

Вскрывая конверт, Колин уже знал, что увидит внутри — ключи от его ванкуверской квартиры и машины. Роб принял решение и поставил точку, означающую, что все закончилось. И если Колин заберет ключи, то это будет означать, что он принял решение Робби.

— Если мистер Кэй будет спрашивать, то скажите, что не видели меня, — Колин запечатал конверт и вернул его администратору. — И дайте мне, пожалуйста, ключ от моего номера, — решение — остаться на ночь в отеле — пришло спонтанно. — Да, и не говорите никому, что я здесь.

**Plan Three — What Have You Done**

Еще один съемочный день был позади, но Робби Кэй не торопился возвращаться в отель, и когда Паркер Крофт предложил ему просто прогуляться по вечернему Ванкуверу, он согласился не раздумывая. Может, Паркер видел его состояние, а, может, даже что-то чувствовал, но он не задал ни одного вопроса, когда Роб попросил его провести свой выходной с ним на съемках — его постоянное присутствие рядом помогло Робу избегать общения с Колином ОʼДонохью и пережить напряженный во всех смыслах день. Робби прекрасно видел и взгляды, которые Колин бросал в его сторону, и попытки подойти, но не желал с ним разговаривать — незачем, все уже решено и точка поставлена. Наверное… Обо всем этом Робби думал, пока они с Паркером неспешным шагом брели до одного из пирсов, потом сидели на лавочке, наблюдая за закатом. Вернее, сидел Паркер, а Роб улегся на согретую солнцем деревянную поверхность, по привычке удобно устраиваясь головой на коленях друга. Видимо, это было привычно и для Паркера, который, задумчиво глядя на скрывающийся за горизонтом солнечный диск, тихонько перебирал пальцами волосы Робби, снимая этим незатейливым жестом напряжение, накопившееся за весь день. И Робу казалось, что он каким-то чудным способом перенесся в свой Неверлэнд или Феликс вдруг оказался в этой реальности.

В отель они вернулись уже затемно, и когда через несколько минут раздался звонок комнатного телефона, Робби сразу снял трубку, потому что был уверен, что это звонит Паркер.

— Алло, ты забыл пожелать мне спокойной ночи? — Робби прижал трубку к уху плечом, потому что по привычке перед сном просматривал на мобильном свою ленту в Инстаграме, отмечая особенно понравившиеся посты.

— Я хотел с тобой сначала поговорить, а потом пожелать спокойной ночи, — Колин не надеялся, что Робби возьмет трубку. Видимо, удача была на его стороне, и ему все равно, кто забыл пожелать Роби спокойной ночи. Главное, что ему удалось дозвониться. Вот только тишина, повисшая в трубке, не предвещала ничего хорошего… — Только не бросай трубку, пожалуйста.

Тихая просьба Колина больно бьет по нервам, грозя разрушить так тщательно выстраиваемый барьер самозащиты, и Робби перехватывает трубку рукой и присаживается на край кровати, бросая взгляд на дисплей телефона.

— Что ты делаешь в отеле, когда тебя дома ждет жена?

— Хелен сегодня улетела в Дублин.

— Какая жалость, — Робби саркастично хмыкает в трубку. — И все же — что ты делаешь в отеле?

— Я могу прийти к тебе? — Колин мысленно умоляет Роба, чтобы он согласился, но…

— Нет, — Робби быстро набирает сообщение Паркеру с немного странной просьбой, которая рождается спонтанно. — Боюсь, что я буду не один.

— Я подожду, когда ты освободишься. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

— Мы уже разговариваем, Колин, если ты не заметил, — Робби фыркает, когда получает ответ от Паркера, и набирает еще одно сообщение.

— Я не хочу вот так, по телефону. Хочу… — на самом деле Колин рад, что Роб не бросил трубку, рад слышать его голос — пусть даже с нотками сарказма, но ему безумно хочется… — видеть тебя.

— Боюсь, что тебе придется ждать до утра, — Робби еле сдерживает улыбку, получив ответное сообщение от Паркера, кивает головой, отправляя последнее послание, и сосредотачивается на разговоре с Колином.

— Хорошо, — Колин замолкает на мгновение, собирая воедино, сказанное Робом — «не один» и «до утра», и это неприятно «царапает» настолько, что начинает подташнивать от приступа ревности. — Я подожду до утра.

— Что ты хочешь от меня, Колин? — Робби начинает раздражать такая настойчивость Колина — неужто непонятно, что ему не нужны никакие ни разговоры, ни личные встречи?

— Хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, — Колин чувствует себя как на минном поле, где любой неосторожный шаг может стать последним.

— Зачем? — Робби задает короткий вопрос, но от того что он услышит в ответ, будет зависеть продолжение их напряженного разговора.

— Ты мне нужен, — Колин говорит то, что действительно чувствует.

— Вот как? — вопрос пронизан таким сарказмом, что Колин, даже не видя Роба, уверен, что его левая бровь изогнулась изящной дугой, а губы исказила кривая улыбка. — А мне кажется, что тебе нужен вовсе не я.

— Послушай…

— Ответь мне на один вопрос, — Робби перебивает Колина на полуслове. — Тебе нужен я или мои сны? — вопрос несложный, и Колин знает, что именно хочет сказать мальчику, умеющему создавать сновидения и забирать чужие сны. Но его ответ может разозлить Робби, и он молчит, взвешивая последствия своего признания. — Понятно… — Робби хмыкает и закусывает губу. — А знаешь что, Колин? Катись к черту! — он с силой кладет трубку на рычаг, сбрасывая своего молчаливого абонента, и выдергивает кабель из розетки.

Колин долго вслушивается короткие гудки, в каком-то оцепенении прижимая сильнее телефонную трубку к уху, пока до него не доходит, что его ожидание бессмысленно. Он полночи не смыкает глаз, подавляя в себе желание пойти в номер 1509 — ему там нечего делать, потому что Робби четко дал понять, что ни видеть, ни слышать его не желает… В конце концов, усталость берет свое, и Колин проваливается в свою уже привычную темноту одного и того же сновидения, которое уже не пугает его как когда-то. В этот раз Колину даже хочется, чтобы Он был властным, грубым, подчинял себе, ломая любое сопротивление и причиняя боль. Колину кажется, что боль, которую даже во сне он ощущает физически, затмит ту, что завладела его душой. Колин ждет Его, но в эту ночь Он не приходит.

Робби не соврал Колину, говоря о том, что этой ночью будет не один. Он опасался, что Колин все же заявится к нему в номер, и упросил Паркера Крофта переночевать у него. Робби даже не подумал, насколько двусмысленно было его сообщение, которое он торопливо написал, попутно разговаривая с Колином.

«Можешь эту ночь провести со мной?»

Ответ, который пришел незамедлительно, развеселил Робби, и он еле сдержал смех, когда понял, что на самом деле написал Паркеру.

«Эм… Мне, конечно, льстит твое предложение, но я как бы не по этой части. Хотя…»

Многозначительное многоточие в конце сообщения снова улыбнуло Робби.

«Я как бы тоже. Я имел в виду — переночевать в моем номере? Возможно, не одну ночь. Хочу разыграть одного человека. Подыграешь мне?»

«Не вопрос! С кем играем, если не секрет?»

Робби задумался лишь на секунду, потом кивнул, соглашаясь с самим собой, и отправил Паркеру имя жертвы их розыгрыша.

«Колин ОʼДонохью».

Несмотря на все опасения Роба, Колин не беспокоит его ни в эту ночь, ни в последующие. Он больше не звонит ему, не пытается встретиться, только во время совместных съемок наблюдает за Робом, не приближаясь, и смотрит глазами побитой собаки. Это раздражает и злит Робби, а вся съемочная группа думает, что это такое вживание в образ, актерская игра, и только Колин ОʼДонохью, когда смотрит в презрительный прищур зеленых глаз, знает, что Роб вовсе не играет. А еще Колина все время изводят вспышки дежавю: знакомые жесты, уже слышанные им фразы и знакомые нотки интонации голоса, левая бровь Питера Пэна, выдающая его истинные эмоции…

На съемках в зеленом павильоне в сцене с Неверлэнским источником, когда Питер Пэн хватает за руку Киллиана Джонса, вынуждая обернуться, и произносит фразу про то, что за магию придется заплатить, Колина словно пронзает электрический разряд, и он опять забывает слова, но вспоминает свои ощущения из сна, который ему снился очень давно, и который он почти не помнит. Эту сцену переснимают снова и снова, а ощущения Колина только усиливаются, пробуждая в его сознании отрывки того самого сна, и он может поклясться, что на руке, вцепившейся в него во сне, был точно такой же браслет, что и на запястье Робби.

Совместные с Колином съемки становятся невыносимыми и для Робби Кэя, потому что он слишком отчетливо помнил все свои сны во всех подробностях. Его сводят с ума знакомые лица, схожие имена, фразы слово в слово, ситуации, которые повторяются с пугающей точностью. Переплетение его реальностей в буквальном смысле. И если первые дни были терпимыми, то съемка в ночном лесу сцены, где Питер беседует с Киллианом о его поцелуе с Эммой Свон, заставляет Робби положить в карман штанов часы, которые помогали ему сориентироваться в реальностях, потому что абсолютно все — начиная с Колина, который выглядел в точности как Киллиан Джонс из его другой реальности, поваленного дерева, на котором сидел пират, бутылки рома в его руке и заканчивая луной, освещаемой мягким светом лесную поляну — все это напоминало Робби о моменте, когда он, будучи Питером Пэном, впервые сам поцеловал Киллиана Джонса и о том, что было после. Вспоминать обо всем больно, а видеть перед собой живое воплощение своего потерянного Кэпа невыносимо. Но Робби удается справиться со своими эмоциям, правда, не без помощи Паркера Крофта, который находил время в своем графике, чтобы быть рядом. Как Феликс с Питером. Только Паркер не был точной копией Феликса, без грима и костюма своего героя, и это не давало Робби запутаться в своих реальностях окончательно и не завалить съемочный процесс. Судя по всему, и Колин ОʼДонохью начинал путаться в своих реальностях, потому что все чаще Робби подмечал смятение в его глазах, словно он пытался что-то вспомнить и понять, но даже если что-то и всплывало в памяти Колина, то все равно не давало никаких подсказок.

Оставалось пережить один день совместных съемок…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Kutless - Take Me In: http://pleer.com/tracks/4448436X4mG
> 
> Plan Three - What Have You Done: http://pleer.com/tracks/2132993p4S


	38. Когда тайное становится явным

Вечерние и ночные съемки были привычным явлением в съемочном графике этого сезона, первая половина которого была посвящена мрачному и зловещему Неверлэнду, и чем-то напоминал Робби сумеречное время в его другой реальности и о событиях, что чуть было не привели волшебный мир, где рождались другие сны, к гибели, а его самого превратили практически в бездушного монстра. Наверное, именно поэтому Робби Кэю легко было играть роль своего неоднозначного Питера Пэна, а отчасти еще и потому, что он понимал своего персонажа — для озлобления всегда есть довольно весомые причины. И все же съемки с потерянными мальчиками и Феликсом Робби Кэю давались с большим трудом, потому что напоминали о тяжелых сумеречных временах в его Неверлэнде, а съемки с Киллианом Джонсом и вовсе изматывали, потому что вытаскивали из памяти воспоминания, которые своими «острыми коготками» царапали душу и бередили чуть затянувшуюся в сердце рану. И это была основная причина того, почему Робби Кэй не появлялся в своей другой реальности — там не было того, кто бы мог излечить его, и он боялся, что все может только усугубиться.

Но он был в курсе всего происходящего в его другой реальности, потому что периодически связывался с Тенью. В его Неверлэнде, благодаря Феликсу, все было относительно спокойно и не требовало его безотлагательного вмешательства. Даже с Хеллионом не возникало никаких проблем, хотя именно это настораживало и означало, что Питеру Пэну все же придется познакомиться с сестрой мальчика — Сидни рано или поздно заявится в Неверлэнд, чтобы забрать своих братьев. Несмотря на то, что другая реальность Робби Кэя вполне обходилась без его присутствия, в ней накопилось немало дел, связанных с вновь прибывшими Потеряшками, поэтому появиться в мире, где рождаются новые сны, все же было необходимо. Да и еще, если честно, он соскучился по Феликсу, Призраку, Тени и непоседливому и любознательному Хеллиону, которому обещал поучить, как управлять «Веселым Роджером». И Робби с нетерпением ждал окончания совместных съемок с Колином, после которых у него будет почти неделя перерыва, и следовательно — достаточно времени, чтобы прийти в себя и наведаться, наконец-то, в свой Неверлэнд.

**The Rasmus — Lost And Lonely**

Последний день совместных съемок, назначенных на вечернее время, не предвещал никакой беды, хотя не задался с самого начала. Колин в очередной раз остался ночевать в отеле, а утром, спускаясь на завтрак, он никак не ожидал, что столкнется в лифте с Робби и Паркером — парни зашли, вежливо кивнули Колину, а затем уткнулись в свои телефоны. Колин не сводил с Робби глаз, но тот делая вид, что не замечает его пристального внимания, улыбаясь, что-то в своем телефоне показал Паркеру, к которому тесно прижимался, озадачивая своим поведением Колина. Паркер приобнимал Робби свободной рукой, сильнее прижимая к себе, и, наклонив голову так, что почти соприкасался губами с виском Роба, рассматривал что-то на экране. И в этом было столько интимности, что Колин почувствовал закипающую в нем ревность и желание оттащить Робби от Паркера Крофта и залепить ему отрезвляющую пощечину. Конечно, он, стиснув зубы, подавил свое желание, вот только завтракать Колину ОʼДонохью почему-то расхотелось, зато появилось непреодолимое желание уехать загород, на свежий воздух, куда он собственно и направился.

Он просидел весь день на берегу океана в том самом месте, где несколько недель назад они с Робби устроили свой первый утренний мини-пикник. Вспоминал, как Роб кормил чаек, бродил по пустынному берегу пляжа, а потом лежал рядом на песке и рассказывал Колину о себе настоящем. Колин даже не заметил, как солнце начало клониться к горизонту. И если бы не его Сара, которая позвонила ему, обеспокоенная тем, что он не появился вовремя в холле отеля, где обычно собирались все, у кого были назначены съемки, то он точно опоздал бы на загородную съемочную площадку, куда в итоге добрался самостоятельно. От гримера не утаился измученный вид Колина, на что он только неопределенно пожал плечами и быстро бросил взгляд на ухмыляющегося Робби Кэя в компании все того же Паркера Крофта. Черт! Между этими двумя было определенно что-то большее, чем дружба… Когда они успели сблизиться? Или Колин настолько был одержим Робби, что не замечал очевидных вещей? Хотя какие он вообще мог иметь претензии к этому мальчику? Но он злился, и сам не понимал причин своей злости. Колину казалось, что он спит, и ему хотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы проснуться.

На репетиционных прогонах сцены, в которой Питер Пэн предлагает Киллиану Джонсу заработать свою свободу, ничего такого не происходит, что заставляет забыть слова или просто зависнуть, потому что что-то показалось чересчур знакомым. Может потому, что они оба злятся друг на друга? А может потому, что почти совсем не играют свои роли, а просто чуть более эмоционально, чем это нужно, читают свои реплики? Они бросают друг в друга словами своих персонажей словно кинжалами, стараясь выплеснуть накопившуюся внутри смесь боли, рождающей отчаянье, злости от претензий друг к другу, переходящей в ненависть и презрение, страха, оттого что близки к эмоциональному срыву… У каждого из них свой коктейль эмоций. Между ними искрит так, что это не остается незамеченным для всей съемочной группы, но режиссеру именно такие эмоции и нужны — у героев сложные и неоднозначные отношения.

Когда начинаются съемки, и прожектора софитов выхватывают из темноты фигуру Питера Пэна, у Колина случается первый приступ дежавю — он вдруг четко вспоминает этот силуэт, который когда-то видел в своем сне.

— Поговорим с глазу на глаз?

Колину бы хотелось услышать эту фразу не от Питера Пэна, а от Робби Кэя, потому что им действительно есть о чем поговорить. Но сейчас она его почему-то раздражает.

— Что надо?

Они снова перекидываются фразами своих персонажей, вкладывая в них все свои эмоции, придающие репликам несколько иной смысл, понятный только им двоим.

— Поработай на меня, как когда-то.

Колин хмыкает, потому что следующая реплика хотя и лжива отчасти сейчас, но в будущем обязательно будет правдива.

— Я по прошлому не скучаю.

И вроде бы все идет по сценарию, но когда Питер говорит Киллиану:

— Мы сто лет друг друга знаем, Киллиан. Не раз сотрудничали. По-моему, самое время посотрудничать снова, — Колин вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что они с Робби действительно знают друг друга много лет и не раз сотрудничали. Вот только он не может вспомнить всего этого… Хотя и их странные отношения тоже можно было назвать банальным сотрудничеством, которые переросли в нечто большее, по крайней мере, для Колина.

— Может, мне это не надо?

Колину и самому хочется в это поверить, но он точно знает, что…

— Конечно, надо.

На протяжении всего диалога они держатся друг от друга на расстоянии, потому что физически ощущают обжигающую неприязнь, которую испытывают друг к другу, но режиссера это явно не устраивает.

— Робби, ты не мог бы в следующем дубле подойти к Колину со спины так близко, чтобы у него волосы на затылке зашевелились от твоей близости? Понимаешь, у Киллиана уже есть с Питером неприятный опыт общения, который ему не хотелось бы повторять, поэтому его должны пугать твои слова — они вызывают у него не лучшие воспоминания.

Вот этого Робби Кэй боялся больше всего. За все время общения с Колином ОʼДонохью он ни разу не сокращал между ними расстояние до пугающей близости, чтобы не вызывать у Колина знакомых ощущений из его темных снов — в подсознании Робби хранилось и то, что делает фантом Питера Пэна, и это вызывало странные чувства, в которых он сам не мог разобраться. И если раньше, до того как Робби узнал Колина ОʼДонохью по-настоящему, он наказывал его своей близостью, упиваясь его страхом и своей властью над ним, то теперь… теперь все зависело от настроения Робби Кэя: иногда фантом Питера Пэна дарил свою близость, но в последние дни он не приходил к Колину в его темные сны — теперь это было своего рода наказанием. Робби знал, что Колин помнит об этих своих снах абсолютно все, и боялся, что их непозволительная близость в реальности обязательно зародит у Колина подозрения. Но работа есть работа.

Робби встает за спиной Колина, и когда звучит команда: «Мотор!», делает шаг, сокращая между ними расстояние и выдыхая следующую реплику Колину в затылок.

— Докажи делом. Я буду знать, что мы договорились…

Колин не слышит окончания фразы, он дергается, чувствуя на своем затылке Его дыхание, и знакомые ощущения из его темных снов накрывают с головой, захлестывая волной страха, предвкушения, сладкой истомы… Колин забывает свою реплику и режиссер останавливает съемку.

— Колин, твоя реакция была неподражаема, но давай сосредоточимся и не будем забывать реплики.

— Пять минут, Стив, мне нужно пять минут.

Колин смотрит в глаза Робби Кэя, отошедшего на безопасное расстояние, и сомневается в правильности своих ощущений — у парня совершенно невозмутимый взгляд, который он поспешно переводит на подошедшего к нему Паркера. Это просто наваждение и ничего больше. Просто наваждение… Но когда в следующем дубле режиссер снова просит Робби подойти к Колину как можно ближе, ощущения становятся более объемными.

— А что будет, если я откажусь? — Киллиан наклоняется, сокращая расстояние между их лицами, и вызывающе смотрит Питеру Пэну в глаза.

Колин все еще сомневается в том, что ощущает…

— А что было в прошлый раз, не забыл? — Питер зловеще выдыхает свой вопрос Киллиану Джонсу в лицо.

Колин не забыл. Теперь он не сомневается в своих ощущениях, потому что прямо сейчас чувствует Его жаркое дыхание на своих губах, от которого во рту становится сухо и сладко ноет внизу живота. Он вдруг четко ощущает терпкий запах леса с примесью свежести океанского бриза и не может оторвать взгляда от губ, вкус которых ему хорошо знаком, чувствуя дикое желание поцеловать их прямо сейчас… Это счастье, что у Колина нет больше реплик в этой сцене, потому что все слова и мысли разом улетучиваются, оставляя только одну, которая пульсирует в его голове, заставляя сердце пропускать удары — это Он, и Он реален…

— На, глотни! Ведь ром прочищает мозги…

Колин на автомате отбивает протягивающую ему бутылку с бутафорским ромом руку Робби Кэя, когда произнесенная им фраза рождает еще одну вспышку дежавю — он слышал это во сне, с абсолютно той же саркастичной интонацией… Голос. Он вспомнил этот голос из своих снов.

— Стоп! Снято! Ребята, это было гениально, отличная игра, — Стив в восторге от снятого дубля. — Переснимать не будем, дубль пойдет в монтаж. На сегодня мы закончили, всем спасибо.

Съемочная площадка тут же взорвалась шумной суетой, в которой Колин потерял Робби Кэя из виду. Он практически ворвался вихрем в палатку гримеров, но Робби там не появлялся, как, впрочем, и у костюмеров. Кто-то сказал, что вроде видел, как они с Паркером сразу же уехали с площадки. Оказалось, что Крофт сегодня подменял их ассистента, который приболел, и привозил Роба на съемку, и Колин, не переодевшись и не смыв грим, поспешил к своей машине, в надежде перехватить Роба в отеле. Ему не хватило всего лишь каких-то пары минут — подъезжая к отелю, Колин увидел, как Робби торопливым шагом зашел вовнутрь. Колин выскочил из машины, швырнул на бегу ключи опешившему охраннику с просьбой поставить Мустанг на парковку и бросился вслед за Робом. Он не успел буквально на несколько секунд, когда на бегу увидел, как закрывается лифт, в который зашел Робби, но успел заметить испуг в зеленых глазах парня. Колин заскочил в соседний лифт, который услужливо распахнул перед ним свои двери, и нажал кнопку пятнадцатого этажа.

**Chris Daughtry — Itʼs Not Over**

Робби успевает заскочить в номер прежде, чем Колин настигает его, быстро захлопывает дверь и опирается о нее спиной, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он понял сразу, что выдал себя с головой, когда на съемках увидел взгляд Колина — растерянный и испуганный, и снова ощутил тот самый «стеклянный шар» в своей груди, покрытый трещинами, но так и никуда не исчезнувший, который снова мешал ему дышать. Он сбежал не от Колина, он сбежал от себя и от своих воспоминаний, которые вдруг навалились разом. Хотя и объяснение с Колином его тоже страшило.

— Робби! — Колин с силой ударяет ладонью в дверь с цифрой 1509, которая захлопнулась буквально перед его носом. — Открой мне! Слышишь? Открой мне сейчас же эту чертову дверь! — Колин грохочет кулаком по деревянной поверхности, но все тщетно.

Удары, сотрясающие дверь, сотрясают и тело Робби тоже, но он только сильнее прижимается спиной к гладкой поверхности.

— Роб! Я знаю, что это ты, и хочу, чтобы ты мне объяснил — почему? Почему я?! Я имею право узнать, — Колин прислушивается и улавливает тяжелое дыхание по ту сторону двери.

Для того чтобы объяснить — почему? — придется многое рассказать, но Робби не может этого сделать — правила Хранителей снов, касающихся Неверлэнда, должны соблюдаться. Но даже если правила можно обойти, то ему не хочется переживать все случившееся снова, хотя от воспоминаний, от которых наворачиваются слезы, никуда не деться.

— Черт!!! — сильный удар сотрясает дверь, но она не поддается. — Я знаю, что ты стоишь прямо за дверью и слышишь меня, — Колин немного успокаивается и понижает голос. — Я знаю, что это ты приходишь в мои темные сны, и хочу знать — кто ты и почему выбрал именно меня? — Колин прислушивается к тишине в номере Роба, и хотя больше не слышит его дыхания, все же чувствует его за дверью, разделяющей их. — Эти сны стали мне сниться еще до того, как мы познакомились. Они пугали меня своей реальностью, и я мечтал избавиться от этих сновидений. А потом я встретил тебя… Я никогда не говорил тебе, но с самого первого дня мне казалось, что я давно знаю тебя. Странное чувство… И чем ближе я узнавал тебя, тем больше… — Колин осекается и прижимается лбом к прохладной поверхности двери, что стала преградой между ними. — Я чувствовал, что это ты. Вернее, представлял тебя. Хотел, чтобы это был ты, потому что только это помогало мне не сойти с ума…

Тихий шепот сбивчивого признания оглушает, и Робби медленно сползает спиной по двери на пол и обхватывает себя руками, потому что его «стеклянный шар» внезапно покрывается сетью мелких трещин и вот-вот готов взорваться, а сердце взволнованно колотится в груди. Он оказался не готов к такому признанию.

— Открой, Робби, я просто хочу поговорить, — время тянется бесконечно долго, и Колин не выдерживает и снова бьет кулаком в дверь. — Если ты сейчас же мне не откроешь, я сломаю эту чертову дверь!!!

Удар в дверь отдается вибрацией в груди Робби, и… Взрыв! «Стеклянный шар» рассыпается на множество осколков, которые, кажется, впиваются во все внутренности, но дышать не становиться легче, потому что больно, потому что теперь его душат слезы.

— Что здесь происходит? — неожиданно раздавшийся голос заставляет Колина обернуться, и он сталкивается взглядом с Паркером Крофтом.

— Не лезь! — Колина внезапно захлестывает ревность, и он в ярости скрежещет зубами. — Мы сами разберемся.

— Отойди от двери, Колин, — Паркера не пугает яростный взгляд Колина. — Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь…

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — Колин усмехается — парень, оказывается, не из робкого десятка.

— Нет, — Паркер качает головой и буравит Колина взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего в случае несогласия ретироваться по-хорошему. — Просто предупреждаю.

— Ты не знаешь, Паркер, с кем связался, — Колин кивает на закрытую дверь.

— А ты знаешь? — парень усмехается уголком губ.

— Нет, — Колин качает головой. — Но я узнаю, слышишь?! — это уже обращение к Робби.

— Я думаю, что тебе нужно успокоиться, Колин, — голос Паркера абсолютно спокоен, но взгляд по-прежнему опасен. — Незачем так кричать и долбить в дверь. Или ты хочешь, чтобы администрация отеля вызвала полицию, а тебе придется объяснять всю ночь в полицейском участке, почему ты пытался нанести ущерб собственности отеля?

Упоминание Паркером Крофтом полиции приводит Колина ОʼДонохью в чувство.

— Мать твою! Я все равно все узнаю! — Колин еще раз бьет кулаком по закрытой двери и направляется к лифту.

Паркер дожидался, когда за Колином закроется дверь лифта, и осторожно постучался в дверь, которая устояла под натиском разъяренного Капитана Крюка. Что могло такого произойти, что Колин примчался вслед за Робом, забыв переодеться и смыть грим? Впрочем, и Робби сбежал со съемочной площадки, как только прозвучало — «Стоп. Снято!»

— Роб, это я, — Паркер прислушался к тишине за дверью. — Я могу войти?

Не дождавшись ответа, он открыл дверь своим ключом, который у него появился пару дней назад одновременно со странной просьбой Робби Кэя. Паркер толкнул дверь, но она не поддалась. Он осторожно приоткрыл небольшую щель, через которую ему удалось протиснуться в полумрак номера, освещаемого только огнями ночного города. Причина, почему дверь не открылась, стала ясна сразу — ее подпирал Питер Пэн, вернее, Робби Кэй в костюме и гриме своего героя, который сидел прямо на полу, закрыв глаза и обхватив себя руками.

— Что между вами произошло? — Паркер присел перед Робом и заметил темную дорожку на его щеке, в полумраке поблескивающую влагой.

— Это долгая история, — Робби открыл глаза, быстро стер рукой предательскую влажную дорожку на своей щеке и грустно улыбнулся.

— Не расскажешь? — Паркер уселся на пол рядом с другом и тоже облокотился спиной о дверь.

— Не могу… — Роб покачал головой, глядя Паркеру в глаза, и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.

— Расскажешь, когда сможешь, — Паркер обнял Робби одной рукой, прижимая к себе, и легко поцеловал в макушку. — У тебя завтра выходной?

— Да, — Робби удобнее устроился в привычных для него объятьях. — Продюсеры сделали мне такой подарок на день рождения. И завтра я улетаю домой почти на неделю.

— День рождения? И ты молчал! — Паркер пятерней взъерошил волосы Роба. — И сколько же лет исполнится моему Питеру Пэну?

— Восемнадцать, — Робби хмыкнул странно звучащему вопросу Паркера, и особенно его — «моему Питеру Пэну». — Совершеннолетний Питер Пэн.

— Ну, это только в сказке он вечный ребенок. И это скучно, согласись. Детям ведь многое не позволено, — Паркер тихо засмеялся. — Жаль, что ты улетаешь. Мы могли бы неплохо отметить твой день рождения и здесь.

— Я улетаю только после обеда, поэтому у нас будет полдня, чтобы развлечься.

— Заметано! У меня как раз съемки только вечером, поэтому могу даже закинуть тебя в аэропорт. И с меня подарок. Есть какие-то особые пожелания?

— Останешься сегодня у меня? — Роб вскинул голову, чтобы заглянуть Паркеру в глаза.

— Останусь, конечно! — Паркер широко улыбнулся и снова взлохматил растрепанные вихры друга. — И давай уже переберемся на кровать, а то на полу как-то жестковато… Я только в свой номер схожу, ладно? Одна нога здесь, другая тоже здесь.

**Arctic Monkeys — Whyʼd You Only Call Me When Youʼre High**

Паркер ушел к себе, а Робби, так и не переодевшись, запрыгнул на кровать, включил телевизор и стал перещелкивать каналы, пока не остановился на каком-то спортивном, по которому показывали гонку Формула-1 Гран-при Италии, которую Роб не успел посмотреть в прошедшее воскресенье. Когда Паркер вернулся, то увидел довольно забавное зрелище — Питер Пэн, не отрывая глаз от экрана, смотрел гонку скоростных болидов.

— Никогда не понимал правил этих гонок, — Паркер забрался на кровать и протянул Робу банку пива, которое захватил из своего номера.

— По правилам, на заездах Гран-при от каждой команды могут участвовать только два болида, — Робби, не отрываясь от экрана, взял банку, открыл и отхлебнул пива. — Начинается все со свободных заездов. Пилоты знакомятся с трассой, настраивают болиды. Потом проводится квалификация, согласно которой болиды занимают свои места на стартовой решетке…

За каких-то полчаса Паркер узнал все о гонках, командах, болидах, моторах, шинах, пит-лейне, пит-стопах, зачем нужен прогревочный круг, что означают сигналы светофоров и почему флаги разноцветные, как начисляются очки и, конечно же, о непосредственных героях этого действа — о пилотах.

— За кого болеешь?

— За Люиса Хамильтона, — Роб посмотрел на Паркера через плечо. — Он британец, а я, знаешь ли, патриот.

— Та-а-ак, — Паркер заинтересованно посмотрел на экран, — а американцы есть?

— Не-а, в команде «Катерхэм» есть американец Александр Росси, но он запасной, — Робби пожал плечами.

— Окей, а если бы не Хамильтон, то за кого бы ты болел?

— За Себастьяна Фаттеля из команды «Ред Булл», — Робби усмехнулся. — У него очень хорошие шансы выиграть этот заезд.

— Тогда я буду болеть за Фаттеля, — Паркер уселся рядом с Робби. — Давай на желание? Если победит твой, то я выполню любое твое желание, а если выиграет мой, то ты подаришь мне свою пиратскую треуголку, которая у тебя осталась после съемок в «Пиратах Карибского моря».

— Какая у тебя хорошая память, — Робби засмеялся и, протянув свою банку пива, чокнулся с Паркером. — Договорились! Но я уверен, что выиграет Льюис.

Гонка захватывает с головой их обоих, и они активно болеют каждый за своего пилота, перебивая друг друга, но когда Робби говорит как бы между прочим:

— Я жил у него две недели, — Паркер сразу понимает — о чем он, но молчит, потому что не понимает, как реагировать на это признание. — Помогал ему справиться с кошмарами, которые преследовали его во сне…

— В смысле? — Паркер заинтересовано посмотрел на Робби.

— Помогал ему увидеть другие сны, — Робби смотрит Паркеру прямо в глаза, не мигая, и видит в них сомнение. — Я знаю, что это звучит как бред.

— Вовсе нет, — Паркеру Крофту уже доводилось встречать людей с экстраординарными способностями, но то, что Робби Кэй один из таких… — Просто это как-то неожиданно… А мне ты можешь показать какой-нибудь сон?

— Могу, но тебе это незачем, — Робби качает головой и усмехается. — В твоих снах сейчас все хорошо, не так ли?

— С чего это ты вдруг так решил? — Паркеру кажется, что Робби его просто-напросто разыгрывает.

— Ну, Хеллион же больше не изводит тебя? — Робби закусывает губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку, и хитро прищуривает глаза.

— Хелли отличный парень… — Паркер замолкает на полуслове и удивленно смотрит на Робби. — Он появился в моих снах недавно, и я о нем никому говорил… Откуда ты узнал?

— Ниоткуда, — Робби все же не может сдержать улыбку, глядя на растерянность друга. — Просто знаю.

— Офигеть…

Они оба замолкают и снова сосредотачиваются на гонке. Паркера распирает от любопытства, но он молчит, потому что чувствует — Робби не нужно ни о чем спрашивать, он все равно ничего больше не скажет. За ревом болидов и голосом комментатора они не сразу слышат звонок телефона. Абонент настойчив, но Робби, быстро бросив взгляд на экран, все же не берет трубку.

— Это он? — Паркер догадывается, кто этот настойчивый абонент.

Робби кивает головой, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Телефон замолкает, но через несколько минут звонит снова, и Роб сбрасывает вызов. Звонок повторяется снова и снова, но Робби сбрасывает все вызовы, пока не добивается тишины. Но ночной абонент не успокаивается и спустя время присылает сообщение, на которое Робби все же отвечает и отключает телефон. Паркер все это время молчит, делая вид, что очень увлечен гонкой.

— И все же твой Хамильтон проигрывает моему Фаттелю, — Паркер легонько толкнул Робби плечом. — Осталось три круга, и я не думаю, что он сократит разрыв.

— Гонки — дело довольно непредсказуемое, — Робби откинул отключенный телефон в сторону и хмыкнул. — Вот сейчас Себастьян задержится на пит-стопе, и Льюис вырвется вперед.

Но все происходит с точностью наоборот — питстоперы команды «Мерседес» задерживают своего пилота на несколько секунд, и Себастьян Фаттель становится победителем этого заезда.

— Черт! — Робби соскакивает с кровати. — Да что ж так Льюису не везет в этом сезоне! Все время какое-то долбанное стечение обстоятельств!

— Да-да, и из-за этого стечения обстоятельств мне досталась твоя пиратская треуголка, — Паркер заваливается на кровать и хохочет над истерирующим Робби Кэем.

Звонок стационарного телефона раздался неожиданно, заставляя их обоих замереть — два часа ночи это плохое время для звонков.

Робби бросил взгляд на дисплей — звонок с ресепшена — и после небольшого замешательства все же взял трубку.

— Алло, — Робби отвернулся к окну. — Кто, простите? Да, соедините, пожалуйста, — он повернулся к Паркеру и, зажимая ладонью трубку, прошептал: — Это бармен из паба «Branas Grill». Странно… Алло, да, я вас помню, Дилан… В смысле?.. — Роб не отрываясь смотрел на Паркера, вслушиваясь в то, что ему говорят в трубке, а его левая бровь медленно, но уверенно выгибалась дугой. — Я приеду минут через двадцать, — он положил трубку, отвернулся и присел на край кровати, зависнув взглядом на ночной город в панорамном окне.

— Что-то случилось? — Паркеру совсем не нравилась ни неподвижность Робби, ни его опущенные плечи, ни повисшее гнетущее молчание.

— Случилось… — Роб медленно кивнул головой и закрыл лицо ладонью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в главе:
> 
> The Rasmus - Lost And Lonely: http://pleer.com/tracks/645182nI
> 
> Chris Daughtry - It's Not Over: http://pleer.com/tracks/4784389fvzl
> 
> Arctic Monkeys - Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High: http://pleer.com/tracks/5968305wjt0


	39. Ведь ром прочищает мозги...

— На, глотни! Ведь ром прочищает мозги…

Колин не понимал, почему именно эта фраза, сказанная Робби-Питером, засела в его голове. Ром Колин ОʼДонохью не то чтобы не любил… Просто, как истинный ирландец, предпочитал другим крепким напиткам ирландский виски. И все же, добравшись до паба «Branas Grill», уселся за барную стойку и попросил порцию темного рома, которую без промедления выпил одним махом, немало удивив этим порывом Дилана — бармена, с которым Колин был довольно хорошо знаком, потому что обычно проводил в этом пабе субботние вечера и иногда выступал с местным бэндом. Правда, последний раз Колин ОʼДонохью был здесь несколько недель назад с большой компанией коллег, среди которых был симпатичный парень — он пришел позже остальных, но именно с ним Колин и провел практически весь вечер. Бармен вспомнил, что парня звали Робби, потому что, когда он появился в их пабе впервые, Колин попросил Дилана принести для его юного друга темный эль, перелитый в бутылку от кока-колы, потом парень уснул прямо за столиком, и Колин сидел с ним до самого закрытия паба, охраняя его сон, а когда на осторожное: «Робби, просыпайся», парень никак не отреагировал, Колин на руках отнес его в свою машину. Что-то было в этих двоих такое, что привлекало взгляд Дилана, и он весь вечер наблюдал за ними — их определенно что-то связывало, и если во взгляде Робби Дилан периодически замечал что-то вроде холодной расчетливости, то Колин был явно заинтересован парнем. В тот вечер они незаметно исчезли из паба, и больше не появлялись по субботам — ни вместе, ни поодиночке. А сейчас, в поздний будний вечер, Колин появился за стойкой бара, положил перед собой ключи от машины и, не отрывая от связки взгляда, попросил порцию темного рома, Дилан опешил… Во-первых, потому что Колин за все довольно продолжительное время их знакомства ни разу не заказывал ром. Во-вторых, у бармена было странное ощущение, что заказ сделал Капитан Киллиан Джонс, потому что Колин заявился в паб, видимо, прямо со съемок. И в-третьих, Дилан никогда не видел, чтобы Колин ОʼДонохью был на таком взводе.

— Что-то случилось? — Дилан застыл с бутылкой рома в руках, глядя на то, как Колин стремительно заглотил порцию алкоголя и жестом показал, что ему нужно налить еще. — И с чего вдруг ром? Ты же вроде предпочитаешь виски?

— Мне как-то сказали, что ром прочищает мозги, — Колин опрокинул вторую порцию и посмотрел на Дилана тяжелым взглядом. — А мне просто необходимо их прочистить. Оставь бутылку, Дилан, я сам себя обслужу.

Ром подействовал удивительно быстро. Хотя в этом как раз не было ничего удивительного — за весь день в желудок Колина ОʼДонохью ничего так и не попало кроме алкоголя, который моментально оказавшись в крови, ударил в голову, проясняя ее, как бы это странно ни было.

**Plan Three — Wake Up**

_«Лично мне он иногда прочищает мозги, а порой помогает забыться… Смотря сколько выпить»._

Фраза в голове Колина вспыхивает неожиданно вместе с воспоминанием о моменте одного из его снов, которые он часто видел раньше, до того как в его сновидения пришла липкая пугающая темнота. В том сне эту фразу произнес он сам, когда разговаривал… Он вспомнил, что сидел на берегу утеса того самого острова, который часто видел в своих снах, и был в тот момент не один. Он вспомнил темные глаза, в которых отражались звезды ночного неба. Черные омуты, которые манили и затягивали… И он видел эти темные глаза не только во сне.

Еще один глоток рома возвращает Колина в первый день их совместных с Робби съемок, когда Питер останавливал порыв Киллиана как можно быстрее набрать воды из волшебного источника, а Колин никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что отчетливо помнит этот цепкий захват пальцев на своем плече и браслет на запястье Роба. Колин морщится, когда вливает в себя следующую порцию алкоголя.

_«Не торопись, Киллиан Джонс. Ты же пират, и должен понимать, что за все нужно, так или иначе, заплатить…»_

Снова момент из сна — чья-то сильная рука хватает Колина за плечо, вынуждая обернуться, и он, бросая быстрый взгляд на вцепившиеся в его руку тонкие пальцы, смотрит на кожаный браслет на запястье того, чье лицо он никак не может вспомнить. Этот браслет почти абсолютная копия того, что был на Робби-Питере…

Снова глоток… И Колин вспоминает, как эти же тонкие пальцы хватали его за руки и цеплялись за его куртку, когда он укладывал на заднее сиденье своего Мустанга уснувшего от усталости прямо за столиком в пабе Робби Кэя.

_«Только не уходи…»_

Вспоминает, как Робби удобнее устраивался в его объятиях, шепча: «Не отпускай меня», а память услужливо напоминает о почти таких же моментах из его снов, в которых он не раз обнимал знакомые очертания тела… этого мальчика, прижимал его к себе, и, глядя на вечерний закат или звезды в чернильном ночном небе, вдыхал запах его волос, впитавших в себя терпкость леса и свежесть океанского бриза. И в эти моменты он был счастлив в своих снах.

Еще глоток… В своих снах Колин был капитаном старинного галеона и почти всегда приплывал к острову, что ему часто снился, на закате солнца.

_«Закат — мое любимое время суток. В этом есть что-то… волшебное»._

Глоток… Колин вспоминает момент их первой загородной поездки, когда он не мог оторвать взгляда от вдруг ставших в лучах заходящего солнца золотистыми глаз Робби Кэя и ловил себя на мысли, что именно в этом странном мальчике и есть что-то волшебное и удивительное. Он чувствовал это с самого первого дня их знакомства.

_«Считай, что я умею читать сны»._

Колина совершенно не испугала эта способность Робби Кэя. Наоборот, удивила и даже заинтересовала, как и то, что он умеет стирать воспоминания о сновидениях.

_«Не стираю, а забираю себе кое-что лишнее из подсознания… Частичные воспоминания. Которых не должно быть. Но тебя я оставил»._

Еще один глоток… Колин знал, что Киллиан Джонс появился в сериале благодаря сну племянника одного из продюсеров шоу, как, впрочем, и герои Робби Кэя и Паркера Крофта. Но он никогда не задумывался об этом раньше, и только сейчас его осеняет мысль, что Робби Кэй «стер» из памяти Стивена Картера все воспоминания, связанные с Питером Пэном и Феликсом, потому что… Черт! Он должен был сразу понять… Колин наливает себе рома больше чем один глоток, набирает нужный ему номер и, немного поразмыслив, заглатывает темно-янтарную жидкость.

Пока Колин слушает гудки в своей трубке, воспоминания наваливаются на него, ошарашивая яркими вспышками.

_«Я не могу забрать твои сны себе, но я могу попробовать создать для тебя другие сны, которые заменят тебе нынешние…»_

Мальчик, который может создавать новые сны… И Колин знает о мире, в котором рождаются новые сны, он читал о нем, когда был ребенком и верил, что этот мир существует на самом деле. А потом… Потом он, став взрослым, забыл о сказочном мире, а сейчас снова вспомнил о нем. И он помнит, как зовут Хозяина этого волшебного мира.

_«А я не представился? Упс! Какая оплошность… Я Питер. Питер Пэн. А это мой Неверлэнд»._

Мысль о том, что у него, у Колина ОʼДонохью, был персональный Неверлэнд в его снах, и личный Питер Пэн, с которым он был тесно связан, кажется совершенно невероятной. А то, что Питер Пэн из его снов вполне реален и в жизни — что-то не укладывающееся в голове и граничащее с мистикой, но Колин неожиданно вспоминает, как когда-то Дженнифер Моррисон сказала ему, после съемок с Робби Кэем:

_«Странный парень. Он как будто не играет роль Питера Пэна… Как будто он и есть сам Питер Пэн»._

Колин не помнил четко лица Питера Пэна из своих снов, но он помнил его запах — терпкость леса и свежесть океанского бриза, ему были знакомы его темные глаза, жесты, хрупкий мальчишечий силуэт, который он часто замечал на краю утеса, звонкий голос, очертания его тела, когда он обнимал его… Робби Кэй и был тем самым Питером Пэном в его снах. Колин чувствовал, что откуда-то знает этого мальчика и знает давно, вот только все никак не мог вспомнить обстоятельств их знакомства.

Надо признать, что ром действительно прочищает мозги, главное — не пропустить момент, когда он помогает забыться. Колин очень долго слушает длинные гудки в своем телефоне — Робби не берет трубку. Время ожидания истекает, и Колин снова набирает номер нужного ему абонента, но в этот раз Роб сбрасывает его вызов… Снова и снова, давая Колину понять, что не хочет с ним разговаривать.

Все это время, что он пытается дозвониться, Колин пытается вспомнить момент, когда его темные сны заменили сказочный Неверлэнд, но в его памяти нет даже обрывочных воспоминаний — будто кто-то намеренно частично стер воспоминания или что-то не дает ему все вспомнить. Колин почти ничего не помнит и из тех снов, что создавал для него Робби Кэй — только обрывки, в отличие от их «серых снов», которые Колин помнил от начала и до конца во всех подробностях. Может Робби, как и в случае с Картером, тоже «стирал», вернее, забирал себе лишнее из подсознания?

_«Хочешь, чтобы я вернул… воспоминания обратно?»_

Колин хотел бы все вспомнить, но в то же время ему почему-то кажется, что в этих воспоминаниях нет ничего хорошего. Но ему нужно вспомнить, чтобы понять, что с ними произошло, вот только тот, кто может хоть что-то ему рассказать, не берет трубку. Колин наливает себе еще одну порцию рома в надежде, что это поможет вспомнить ему что-то еще, и отправляет Робби Кэю сообщение:

«Я знаю — кто ты».

Ответ приходит незамедлительно:

«Поздравляю. Игра окончена».

Колина совершенно озадачивает ответ Робби. Так это все была игра, в результате которой Колин, наконец, узнал — кто такой Робби Кэй? Но ему мало этого. У него появилось еще больше вопросов, чем было. И Колин, во что бы то ни стало, дозвонится до мальчишки и потребует ответы, которые помогут ему вспомнить. Конечно, Робби не возьмет трубку, если увидит, что это он ему звонит, и Колин идет на хитрость и просит у Дилана телефон, чтобы сделать один очень важный звонок. Колин уверен, что Робби обязательно ответит незнакомому абоненту. Может быть, так оно бы и произошло, вот только Робби Кэй отключил свой телефон, и Колин, чертыхаясь, возвращает телефон владельцу и опрокидывает в себя еще одну порцию рома, которая для него становится последней, потому что вместо очередной вспышки воспоминаний у Колина ОʼДонохью наступает стадия полного забвения.

Дилан, обслуживая немногочисленных клиентов паба, задержавшихся допоздна, наблюдал за Колином ОʼДонохью, который медленно и методично накачивался ромом, все больше погружаясь в себя. Клиенты периодически бросали настороженные взгляды, когда Колин с грохотом опускал на барную стойку пустой стакан, в который тут же лихо наливал следующую порцию рома, как заправский пират, впрочем, именно так он и выглядел. Колин иногда отрывался от своего занятия и обводил заинтересовавшихся его персоной тяжелым взглядом подведенных темной подводкой глаз, вынуждая всех отвернуться, а сам снова, как казалось Дилану, погружался в воспоминания — Колин словно «зависал» на мгновение, и в глазах в этот момент читалась какая-то ясность, а рука автоматически опрокидывала порцию рома внутрь. Воспоминания, видимо, были не слишком приятными, а может, и слишком неожиданными, потому что Колин болезненно морщился, мрачнел, мотал головой и тяжко вздыхал. Дилан видел, что Колин почти дошел до кондиции — профессиональное чутье еще его ни разу не подводило, и хотел было уже забрать у своего не совсем обычного клиента бутылку с остатками алкоголя, но Колин, наконец, отвлекся от своего занятия и сосредоточился на телефоне, пытаясь до кого-то дозвониться, набирал номер снова и снова, вот только абонент, скорее всего, не желал разговаривать. Дилан решил, что не будет ему пока мешать и заберет алкоголь позже. Он пропустил момент, когда Колин налил себе еще рома — больше чем обычно наливал до этого, и теперь ждал подходящего момента, чтобы все забрать и вызвать Колину такси, пока тот еще в себе. Дилан все чаще бросал обеспокоенный взгляд в дальний угол барной стойки, и, заметив замешательство на лице Колина, решил все же подойти.

— Колин, все в порядке? Может, тебе вызвать такси? — Дилан аккуратно придвинул к себе ключи от машины Колина и незаметно сунул их в карман.

— Дилан, ты можешь мне дать свой телефон на пару минут? — Колин вскинул голову и посмотрел на бармена почти расфокусированным взглядом.

Дилан протянул телефон и осторожно отодвинул бутылку с остатками рома подальше от Колина, который отвлекся, набирая номер, а вот стакан убрать не успел, потому что Колин буквально вцепился в него, ожидая, когда вызываемый абонент возьмет трубку.

— Черт! — Колин раздраженно сбросил вызов и уставился на стакан с налитым в него ромом.

Судя по всему, дозвониться не удалось, и телефон благополучно вернулся к своему хозяину. Дилан быстро сунул трубку в карман джинсов и протянул было руку, чтобы забрать у Колина алкоголь, но не успел — приличная порция рома стремительно перекочевала из стакана в организм Колина ОʼДонохью, моментально отключая его от реальности.

— Твою же мать… — Дилан не представлял, что теперь ему делать с бесчувственным телом, опавшим на барную стойку.

**Kutless — All Alone**

Бармен решил, что пока не будет ничего предпринимать, и подождет до закрытия паба, в надежде на то, что Колин немного проспится. Ближе к двум часам ночи, когда из паба ушел последний клиент, Дилан вышел на улицу перекурить и обдумать, что ему делать с Колином ОʼДонохью, который не то чтобы не просыпался, а даже ни разу не поменял свое положение. Можно было бы отвезти Колина в отель, где проживал весь каст сериала, в котором он снимался, но Дилан боялся, что перепивший Капитан Крюк может подмочить репутацию актера. Можно было бы отправить Колина на такси домой, но беда была в том, что Дилан не знал адреса, и спросить было не у кого. Он вспомнил, что ни Шона, ни Майкла, с которыми Колин частенько зависал в баре, и которые могли знать его адрес, как назло, нет в городе — они говорили Дилану в прошлую субботу, что в съемках будет длительный перерыв, и они, наконец, смогут съездить домой. Дилан нервно затянулся и отбросил окурок в сторону — оставалось только забрать Колина к себе домой. Хотя был еще один вариант, который появился, когда бармен обратил внимание на одиноко-стоящий на стоянке черный Мустанг, вызвавший несколько странную ассоциацию. Дилан вытащил телефон и набрал последний номер в списке исходящих вызовов. Он знал, что звонит Робби Кэю, потому что своим цепким профессиональным взглядом заметил это имя в телефоне Колина ОʼДонохью, когда тот открыл список исходящих звонков и набирал его номер на телефоне Дилана — Колин звонил бессчетное количество раз именно Робби, а следовательно, парень мог быть в городе, вот только его телефон был отключен. Бармен вспомнил, что где-то у него был записан номер телефона отеля, в котором проживали актеры сериала — ему как-то звонили несколько раз с просьбой зарезервировать столик и оставляли номер для обратной связи. Дилан вернулся в паб, нашел заветный листочек с нужным ему телефоном и, не особо раздумывая о приличиях, набрал номер. Ожидая ответа, он уже знал, что скажет администратору, чтобы его соединили с нужным ему абонентом. Оставалось только уповать на то, что Робби Кэй проживал в этом отеле, и что он ответит на очень поздний звонок.

— Отель «Саттон Плейс». Меня зовут Грейс. Чем могу помочь?

— Доброй ночи, Грейс. Вы мне очень поможете, если соедините с Робби Кэем. Я знаю, что почти все актеры, снимающиеся в сериале «Однажды в сказке», проживают в вашем отеле.

— Послушайте, уже очень поздно…

— Я знаю, Грейс, что сейчас два часа ночи. Поверьте, это очень важно, иначе бы я не звонил. Скажите, что это бармен из Branas Grill и что звонок касается… — Дилан на секунду замешкался, соображая — стоит ли говорить администратору отеля имя причины ночного звонка, — …его очень хорошего знакомого.

— Я попробую соединить вас с мистером Кэем, — наверное, девушка-администратор уловила нотки волнения в голосе Дилана, — но не уверена, что он возьмет трубку.

— Я буду очень благодарен, если вы попытаетесь, Грейс, — Дилан облегченно выдохнул, что ему удалось пройти первый этап своеобразного квеста, но через мгновение начал нервно расхаживать вдоль барной стойки, вслушиваясь в длинные гудки, и только щелчок принятого вызова остановил его суетливые перемещения. — Робби, это Дилан — бармен паба Branas Grill… Прости за такой поздний звонок, но с Колином случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее… Он заявился в паб на взводе, оккупировал бутылку рома, хотя никогда не заказывал его прежде, и выпил ее почти до конца. Хорошо, что она уже была начата, но все равно это Колина не спасло, и он сейчас мертвецки пьяный спит прямо на барной стойке. Не думаю, что в таком виде ему нужно светиться в отеле, а адреса его квартиры я не знаю. Забрать к себе — тоже не вариант, потому что я живу загородом, да и с мотоцикла он свалится. Майкла и Шона в городе нет, и я не знал, кому еще позвонить… Подъедешь минут через двадцать? Спасибо, Робби, ты меня очень выручишь, — Дилан второй раз за вечер, испытав облегчение, выдохнул в трубку. — И да, ключи от Мустанга у меня. Забрал, чтобы соблазна в пьяном мозгу не было.

Робби Кэй появился в пабе, как и обещал, спустя двадцать минут в сопровождении Паркера Крофта и, поприветствовав бармена легким кивком головы, сразу направился к спящему Колину. Дилан немного удивился тому, что Робби был сам на себя непохож — он, как и Колин, был странно одет — судя по всему в костюм своего персонажа, которого играл в сериале, и грим не смыт, но немного размазан… Мужчина перевел изумленный взгляд на остановившегося рядом Паркера, но тот только покачал головой, давая понять, что не стоит задавать никаких вопросов.

— Колин, — Робби, усевшись рядом, осторожно потряс руку спящего мужчины.

— Это бесполезно, — Дилан хотел было подойти к этой странной парочке, но передумал. — Я пробовал его будить, но он ни на что не реагирует…

— Колин, ты слышишь меня? — Роб бросил быстрый взгляд на бармена и снова потряс руку Колина, обращаясь к нему громче.

Бармен был уверен, что Колин в такой глубокой отключке, из которой его вывести будет невозможно ближайшие несколько часов. По крайней мере, он пытался — безуспешно. Странно, но Робби Кэю удалось сделать невозможное: Колин, словно очнувшись из забытья, поднял голову и попытался сосредоточить абсолютно пьяный плавающий взгляд на парне, и когда это ему удалось — Дилан готов был поклясться, что взгляд Колина на какое-то время стал трезвым и осмысленным — он вымучено улыбнулся и снова устало опустил голову на сложенные руки, но при этом ни на секунду не разрывая зрительного контакта с Робби Кэем. Дилану казалось, что они вели безмолвный диалог…

— Поехали домой, Колин, — просьба Робби еле слышна.

Колин кивнул головой и сделал попытку слезть со стула, но уселся обратно и, усмехнувшись, покачал головой, а потом снова улегся на барную стойку. Видимо, при внезапном просветлении в голове, ноги все же отказывали мистеру ОʼДонохью в передвижении. Робби вздохнул и, повернувшись, сделал Паркеру Крофту жест рукой, подзывая к себе. Откуда в щуплом на первый взгляд парне взялась сила, Дилану было неведомо, но Паркер с легкостью подхватил вновь обмякшее тело Колина ОʼДонохью на руки и понес его к выходу.

— Спасибо, Дилан, что позвонили, — Робби протянул левую ладонь и, улыбаясь, пожал бармену левую руку, которую он в замешательстве протянул парню. — Вы говорили, что ключи от его машины у вас…

— Ах, да! Совсем забыл, — Дилан спохватился, вытащил свободной рукой ключи из кармана брюк и протянул их парню.

— Спасибо еще раз, — Робби снова сжал ладонь бармена, и мужчине на мгновение показалось, что глаза парня на секунду стали черными. — И прошу прощения, если наш друг причинил вам какие-то неудобства. Надеюсь, что со временем вы забудете об этом инциденте.

У Дилана было очень странное чувство, когда он смотрел в глаза Робби Кэя — словно завис во времени и пространстве, а очнувшись, он обнаружил себя в пустом баре. Закрывая паб, бармен думал обо всех странностях, что ему сегодня довелось увидеть, но с каждым оборотом ключа произошедшее становилось все менее реальным, а когда Дилан опустил защитные жалюзи, то и вовсе обо всем забыл.

**Chris Daughtry — Open Up Your Eyes**

Робби молча вел Мустанг по ночным пустынным улицам Ванкувера, периодически бросая взгляды то на своего безмятежно спящего пассажира, то на едущую позади машину. Предоставленная в распоряжение Паркеру машина их приболевшего ассистента оказалась как никогда кстати — на ней они и приехали, чтобы забрать Колина, и на ней же уедут обратно, как только доставят абсолютно беспомощное и отключенное от реальности тело мистера ОʼДонохью до кровати в его собственной спальне. Несколько раз, останавливаясь на светофорах, Робби задумчиво смотрел на Колина, но видел рядом с собой Киллиана, будто он каким-то чудом оказался в этой реальности, и Роб с трудом подавлял в себе желание прикоснуться к его лицу. Он боялся: ему меньше всего сейчас хотелось, чтобы его пассажир приходил в себя — объяснять что-либо не входило в планы Робби Кэя. Роб не замечал, но Колин иногда выходил из своего сонного забытья, на какие-то секунды, и сознание отпечатывало в его памяти моменты: Роб… нет, Питер, одетый в свою неизменную темно-зеленую куртку, сосредоточено смотрит на дорогу и только тени мелькают на его лице, и в этом есть что-то мистическое; тонкие пальцы нервно барабанят по рулю, но взгляд Колина притягивают знакомые кожаные браслеты на запястье; Питер бросает быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, закусывает нижнюю губу и пятерней зачесывает назад каштановые вихры… Колину казалось, что Питер Пэн из его снов оказался в этой реальности, или ему снится, что Робби вернулся в его жизнь, и Колину хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться его, чтобы проснуться и понять, что этот безумно красивый мальчик вовсе не его воображение, но сонное забвение, отягощенное алкоголем, не отпускало его из своего плена, и он проваливался в темноту снова и снова.

Из сонного дурмана Колина вырвали чьи-то сильные руки: дернули, встряхнули, заставляя открыть глаза, поставили на ноги и подхватили его все еще непослушное тело, не давая свалиться. Колин вскинул голову, встретился с серьезным взглядом зеленых глаз с прожилками плавящейся зелени и подумал о том, что где-то видел этот взгляд.

— Подержи его, мне нужно найти ключи от квартиры, — Колин дернулся, реагируя на знакомый голос и переводя взгляд на руки, которые проворно обыскивали его карманы, и, судя по металлическому звону, успешно справились с поиском. — Ну что, осталось только уложить бедолагу спать, и мы свободны. Давай, помогу, — Колин почувствовал, как его подхватили с другой стороны.

— Придержи лучше двери, — в голосе, несколько смутно знакомом, слышались нотки усмешки, и кто-то крепче прижал к себе Колина, который в очередной раз отключился от реальности.

Хорошо сдобренное алкоголем забвение снова отпустило Колина ОʼДонохью, когда он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки освободили его от обуви, стащили с него куртку, а потом буквально заставили его тело принять горизонтальное положение. Колин распахнул глаза — он лежал на кровати в собственной спальне, с одной стороны — мягко освещаемой через большое панорамное окно лунным светом, а с другой — светом в гостиной, падающим из открытой двери. Он повернул голову, когда боковым зрением уловил движение рядом с собой, и столкнулся с пронизывающим взглядом глаз, кажущихся при таком освещении темными.

— Робби… — Колину не верится, что он видит знакомый силуэт в своей спальне. Ему кажется, что он спит, а Роб ему снится, и он осторожно протягивает руку к светильнику и включает его.

Робби Кэй, застигнутый врасплох яркой вспышкой света, замирает на месте и испуганно смотрит, как мужчина встает и присаживается на кровати, ни на секунду не отрывая от него неожиданно ставшего трезвым взгляда, который мечется по лицу Роба, словно Колин пытается что-то понять. Они оба молчат, и Робби, в конце концов, отворачивается, намереваясь уйти.

— Не уходи, — Колин быстро хватает Роба за запястье, вынуждая его резко вырвать руку и развернуться — темный напряженный взгляд не обещает ничего хорошего.

— Подожди меня в машине, — Робби не отрывает взгляда от лица Колина, но просьба адресована совсем не ему.

— Ты уверен? — только сейчас Колин замечает Паркера Крофта, который стоит, привалившись плечом к косяку двери, и не спускает с него глаз.

— Все нормально, Паркер, не волнуйся…

Паркер Крофт бесшумно исчезает, словно растворившись в воздухе, оставляя их наедине, и Колину невыносимо хочется обнять Роба, почувствовать его материальность, понять, что все это — не сон и не игра его воображения. Ему плевать на то, кто такой Робби Кэй. Колина не пугает его проницательный темный взгляд. Он просто хочет, чтобы этот мальчик снова вернулся в его сны и в его жизнь, чтобы был рядом. Колин, глядя в темные глаза Робби, осторожно протягивает руку и аккуратно обхватывает пальцами тонкое запястье, и в этот раз Роб не выдергивает свою руку, а лишь улыбается уголком губ, и тогда Колин увереннее сжимает его запястье и тихонько тянет к себе, вынуждая Робби сократить расстояние между ними. Они ни на секунду не разрывают зрительного контакта, и Колин видит, как чернота постепенно сменяется привычной зеленью в глазах… его мальчика. Колин уверен, что в мире сновидений они были тесно связаны — он любил этого мальчика. Он знает, что и в реальности испытывает к этому мальчику чувства, в которых боится признаться самому себе. Может быть, завтра он будет сожалеть о своем порыве, потому что его несдержанность оттолкнет от него Робби навсегда, но сейчас ему плевать. Колин дергает парня на себя, обхватывает руками и утыкается лицом в его куртку Питера Пэна, что пахнет лесом, океаном и самим Робом, и, жадно втягивая в себя знакомый запах, сильнее прижимает к себе желанное тело и чувствует, как оно напрягается в его руках. Колин замирает, страшась, что Роб сейчас вырвется и уйдет, но когда ощущает тонкие пальцы в своих волосах, его дыхание и легкое касание невесомого поцелуя, то задыхается в приступе каких-то необъяснимых эмоций и вскидывает голову, чтобы увидеть глаза своего мальчика — в них нет ненависти, только легкая грусть.

— Поцелуй меня… — Колин выдыхает свою просьбу и тут же ее пугается. Нет, он знает, что хочет этого, но не уверен, что этого хочет Робби.

Роб еще некоторое время задумчиво смотрит Колину в глаза, а потом мягко обхватывает его лицо своими ладонями, наклоняется, неспешно сокращая расстояние между ними, и на мгновение замирает в такой близости, что Колина пронизывает жаром от рваного горячего дыхания, обжигающего его губы, и он не выдерживает и стонет в приоткрытый рот парня, вынуждая его заглушить вымученный стон долгожданным поцелуем. Робби целует его. Неторопливо. Горячо. Сладко. Долго. Им обоим не хватает воздуха, и Роб, оторвавшись от губ Колина, прижимается лбом к его лбу. Они тяжело дышат в губы друг друга, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание, и Колин вздрагивает от каждого выдоха Роба, не выдерживает этой сладкой пытки и снова тянется к его губам за поцелуем, который наверняка сведет его с ума… Но Робби коротко целует его в губы и отстраняется.

— Мне пора, — Роб делает попытку освободиться из объятий Колина.

— Останься… — Колин сильнее прижимает к себе Роба и отчаянно шепчет: — Ты мне нужен. Мне плохо без тебя. Останься, Робби…

— Я не могу.

— Почему? — Колин мечется взглядом по его лицу, потому что не может понять причин.

— Меня ждут, Колин, — Роб мягко высвобождается от обнимающих его рук.

— Я тоже тебя жду каждый день и каждую ночь… в своих снах. Я знаю, что давно связан с тобой, и знаю — кто ты. Я вспомнил, что раньше в своих снах называл тебя Питером… — Колин торопится объясниться, но…

— Т-с-с-с, — Роб прикладывает палец к губам Колина, вынуждая его замолчать, и качает головой. — Сны должны оставаться снами.

— Но в моих снах больше нет тебя… Вернись, Робби. Вернись хотя бы в мои сны, — Колин в отчаянье смотрит, как парень болезненно морщится и снова качает головой.

— Только сегодня, Колин, — Роб протягивает левую руку, осторожно берет его правую ладонь и переплетает их пальцы.

— Я хочу помнить этот сон от начала и до конца, — Колин обхватывает свободной рукой Робби, прижимает к себе и заглядывает ему в глаза. — Я хочу помнить о нас вообще все. Пообещай мне, что не сотрешь из моей памяти ни одного воспоминания о нас. Ни то, что было, и о чем я вспомнил, ни то, о чем я еще вспомню.

— Обещаю, — Робби как-то странно улыбается, и от этой улыбки у Колина болезненно перехватывает дыхание. — Обещаю… — он порывисто прижимается губами ко лбу Колина, прощаясь и усыпляя его своим поцелуем.

Знакомая прохлада и покалывание в правой ладони моментально погружают Колина ОʼДонохью в мир сновидений, и он оказывается в «сером сне» Робби Кэя, вот только самого Робби в нем нет. Но Колин откуда-то знает, что он обязательно появится. И он, спустя время, действительно появляется — знакомый серый силуэт на фоне серого океана. Колин знает, что Роб ждет его, но как ни пытается сократить между ними расстояние, у него ничего не выходит — его мальчик только лишь грустно улыбается ему издалека. Колину хочется кричать от отчаянья, и он падает на колени в серый песок, обреченно опуская руки, и… просыпается. Он не понимает смысла увиденного сновидения, но вдруг отчетливо понимает, что ему не нужны сны с иллюзией, ему нужен сам Робби Кэй в его реальной жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Plan Three - Wake Up: http://pleer.com/tracks/545559466lB
> 
> Kutless - All Alone: http://pleer.com/tracks/5162066d0oG
> 
> Chris Daughtry - Open Up Your Eyes: http://pleer.com/tracks/22128589qHi


	40. Никогда не бывает поздно

**Arctic Monkeys — R U Mine?**

Колин ОʼДонохью совершенно не помнил, как оказался в собственной спальне, на потолке которой играли яркие блики утреннего солнца. Солнечный свет ослеплял настолько, что Колин прикрыл ладонью глаза, попутно пытаясь хоть что-то вспомнить о том, как он провел вечер накануне и как попал домой. Он отлично помнил, как долбился в дверь номера Робби Кэя и пытался поговорить с ним, и что Паркер Крофт появился весьма некстати и вынудил его уйти. И Колину, наверное, следовало бы пойти в свой номер или уехать домой, успокоиться и все хорошенько обдумать. Но он приехал в паб, в котором был завсегдатаем, потому что периодически проводил там время в дружеской компании. Обычно они собирались по субботам, поэтому Дилан — бармен этого паба — очень удивился, увидев Колина за стойкой бара в будний день. Он вспомнил, что заказал себе темный ром, чем снова немало удивил Дилана. Вспомнил, как потребовал оставить бутылку, и как сам себя обслуживал, раз за разом наливая в свой стакан все большую долю алкоголя. «Ведь ром прочищает мозги…» Может быть и так. Но только сейчас в мозгах Колина ОʼДонохью напрочь отсутствовала хоть какая-то ясность. Вдобавок ко всему, организм, не особенно обрадовавшись обрывочным воспоминаниям, в которых Колин методично накачивался ромом, решил отомстить ему приступом головной боли, неожиданно вспыхнувшей в затылке и отдающей пульсацией в висках. Колин застонал и сжал руками голову, словно это могло ему как-то помочь. Черт! Последний раз он так напивался, когда… когда его прошлой зимой занесло в Лос-Анджелес какой-то неведомой силой, если так можно сказать о друзьях по бывшей рок-группе. Они тогда знатно оторвались в одном ирландском баре, отмечая выход нового альбома. Так знатно, что у Колина до сих пор был провал в памяти. Настолько глубокий и темный, что ему так и не удалось вспомнить, чем закончилась та приватная вечеринка — воспоминания утонули в море ирландского виски, немного приправленного дурманом травки… Теперь в неясности памяти, стоящей на краю очередного провала, был виноват ром, будь он неладен. В тот раз восстановить память хотя бы частично помог старый добрый аспирин, и Колин, с трудом поднимаясь с кровати, надеялся, что чудо-таблетки помогут ему снова.

Колина слегка потряхивало — то ли в квартире было прохладно, то ли от мучительного похмелья… Второе было более вероятно, и он, проходя мимо дивана, захватил сложенный плед, который после ухода Робби так и остался там, создавая иллюзию его присутствия, вернее — того, что он когда-нибудь вернется. Колин закутался в плед, который все еще хранил знакомый запах, всколыхнувший воспоминания и о последних съемках с Робби Кэем, и о темных снах, как выяснилось, с ним же… Колин налил в стакан воды и бросил в него сразу две таблетки аспирина. Задумчиво глядя на шипящий пузырьками водоворот в стакане, Колин думал о том, что по сути все произошедшее ему даже принесло некоторое облегчение — теперь он точно знал своего таинственного незнакомца, который приходил в его сны, вот только Колин не понимал — почему? Выпив залпом спасительно-живительную жидкость, он улегся грудью прямо на мраморную столешницу, прижимаясь пульсирующим виском к ее прохладной поверхности в ожидании, когда подействует аспирин. Похмелье начало отпускать буквально через несколько минут, и в проясняющемся сознании одно за другим всплывали мгновения событий, что произошли с того момента, когда Колин выпил свою первую порцию рома.

Он вспомнил, как каждый глоток крепкого алкоголя пробуждал в его памяти воспоминания о снах, что снились ему до встречи с Робби Кэем — обрывки сновидений о сказочном острове, к которому Колин приплывал на своем корабле: в тех снах, больше похожих на параллельную реальность, он был Капитаном пиратского галеона, он вспомнил свое имя в другой реальности — Киллиан Джонс, вспомнил, что дружил с хозяином острова — с юным мальчиком по имени… Колин резко поднялся, оторвавшись от спасительной прохлады столешницы, и замер, потрясенный нахлынувшими воспоминаниями — остров из снов был Неверлэндом, а юного хозяина звали Питером Пэном, и их отношения не были похожи на дружбу, потому что Колин помнит свои ощущения… Друзей не обнимают, сходя с ума от близости и невыносимого желания, и тем более не целуют до умопомрачения, доводя себя до исступления… Он любил своего Питера Пэна и знает, что его чувства были взаимны. Были, потому что Колину больше не снится ни Неверлэнд, ни Питер. С ними наверняка что-то случилось, и поэтому яркие сновидения сменились чернотой темных снов, в которые теперь приходит… Робби Кэй — реальное воплощение Питера Пэна, терзая Колина своей запретной близостью. Хотя… Он запутался, кто на самом деле приходит к нему в темноте, он больше их не разделяет — тот же точеный силуэт, тот же голос и звонкий смех, те же руки с тонкими пальцами, тот же иногда темнеющий взгляд, тот же запах смеси лесной терпкости и свежести океана… Обжигающее близкое дыхание и горячие губы… Перед глазами замелькали картинки: Питер Пэн стоит, облокотившись о барную стойку, и Колин слышит, как знакомый голос называет его реальным именем; Питер ведет его «Мустанг», сосредоточено глядя на ночную дорогу, и нервно тарабанит тонкими пальцами по рулю; растерянный и немного испуганный взгляд… нет, не Питера — Робби, который стоит возле кровати в его спальне… Робби был здесь прошлой ночью? Не может быть. Скорее всего, это было всего лишь воображение измученного сознания. Сон, не иначе, в котором Робби Кэй вернулся обратно, и Колин попросил его о поцелуе и получил… Хотя нормальные сны Колину не снились с тех пор, как ушел Роб, да и поцелуй был по ощущениям слишком реальным — Колина буквально бросило в жар от воспоминания. Если не сон, то тогда что — галлюцинация? Или бред пьяного сознания? Просто у Колина настолько сильное желание вернуть Робби, что сознание явно издевается над ним, выдавая желаемое за действительное.

С этими мыслями Колин зашел в ванную с намерением освежиться и, наконец, сменить на что-то более удобное остатки своего сценического пиратского облачения — рубашку с высоким воротом и кожаные штаны он, видимо, не смог с себя снять. Стоя под теплыми струями душа, он еще долго строил предположения, каким образом все-таки оказался дома, но каждая версия казалась абсолютно не состоятельной и даже абсурдной, а потом и вовсе все версии отпали разом, когда Колин вышел из ванной и, проходя мимо кровати, увидел на полу возле ножки хорошо знакомый ему кожаный браслет. Он застыл посреди спальни с полотенцем в руках, не веря в то, что видит… Колин вдруг вспомнил, как в своей бредовой галлюцинации схватил Роба за руку, останавливая его попытку уйти, и как парень резко вырвал руку из захвата. Видимо, тогда браслет и слетел с руки Робби Кэя… Это была не игра воображения, ни галлюцинация и не пьяный бред — Роб действительно был в его квартире этой ночью, и это он привез Колина из бара. Колин вспомнил, как сжимал в объятьях его тело, вдыхал знакомый запах, впитавшийся в куртку Питера Пэна, и чувствовал, как чужие тонкие пальцы зарывались в его волосы. Он помнит, как смотрел в зеленые глаза своего мальчика, пытаясь подавить в себе дикое желание поцеловать его, помнит, как испугался все же сорвавшейся просьбе, но все страхи и сомнения развеялись, вернее, Робби растворил их в своем поцелуе, от воспоминаний о котором сводит судорогой мышцы живота, и жаркая волна прокатывается вдоль позвоночника. Ни страха, ни сомнений… Колину плевать на то, кто такой Робби Кэй, и какими способностями он обладает. Его больше не интересует, зачем они встретились в мире цветных сновидений, в этой жизни, и даже в темных снах — они связаны друг с другом и, очевидно, обязательно должны быть вместе где-то или сразу везде. Колин поднял браслет с пола и решительно сжал его в ладони — он знает, что скажет Робби, чтобы попробовать вернуть его и в свои сны, но главное — и в свою жизнь.

**Red — Already Over**

 Когда такси подъехало к отелю, слепящее осеннее солнце находилось почти в зените прозрачно-голубого ванкуверкского неба. Колин ОʼДонохью надел солнечные очки с почти черными стеклами, которые отлично защищали глаза от яркого солнечного света и скрывали следы чрезмерных возлияний накануне, и вышел из машины. Для середины сентября было довольно прохладно, и Колин, зябко поежившись, поднял воротник пальто и, засунув руки в карманы, направился ко входу в отель. Он немного нервничал пока поднимался в лифте на нужный ему этаж, предвкушая встречу с Робби Кэем, потому что не знал, как тот себя поведет: захочет ли выслушать его и вообще — откроет ли ему дверь? Колин не успел занести руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, как та неожиданно распахнулась сама. Вернее, ее открыл улыбающийся и немного заспанный Паркер Крофт — в пижамных штанах, растянутой футболке и растрёпанными волосами. Колин растерялся, не зная, что и думать, и как реагировать на внезапно открывшиеся обстоятельства.

— Ты зачем пришел? — Паркер прикрыл дверь и понизил голос до шепота. — Опять отношения выяснять? — улыбка с лица парня мгновенно исчезла, а в глазах появился зловещий желтый блеск.

— Я не буду ничего выяснять, Паркер, — Колин снял солнечные очки и прямо посмотрел парню в глаза, отмечая их странный цвет. — Я все уже выяснил. А пришел, чтобы кое-что сказать ему и вернуть потерянную вещь.

Паркер смотрел несколько изучающе на Колина, словно сканировал и пытался понять степень его адекватности и опасности.

— Я не знаю, что там между вами произошло, но Роб, после того как мы вернулись, почти всю ночь не спал и уснул только утром на несколько часов, — Паркер как-то неловко, будто смущаясь, зачесал пятерней растрепанные волосы. — Просто не порти ему сегодняшний день. У него сегодня как-никак день рождения. Договорились? — парень подождал, когда Колин кивнет, соглашаясь с его условиями, и, не спуская глаз с мужчины, бросил через плечо довольно громко: — Роб, к тебе пришли!

— Попроси зайти позже, или пусть подождут, я выйду минут через пять! — голос Робби донесся из ванной, и Колин только сейчас услышал шум воды в душе.

— Я подожду, — Колин перевел взгляд на Крофта, соглашаясь с последним вариантом, предложенным Робби.

— Никаких разборок, — Паркер распахнул дверь, пропуская Колина в номер. — Роб, твой гость тебя ждет, а я ушел в свой номер! Будешь готов, звони! — и уже закрывая за собой дверь, задержался и посмотрел на Колина. — Держи себя в руках, парень, ладно? — и только еще раз убедившись, что его условия понятны нежданному гостю, вышел из номера.

Колин заглянул в комнату — не заправленная постель со сбившимися простынями и смятыми подушками красноречиво говорила о том, о чем Колин даже думать не хотел. Но память услужливо подсовывала ему воспоминания, которые говорили, что Роб и Паркер куда больше, чем просто друзья: вот Паркер пересекает холл отеля, направляясь к Робби, а тот ему искренне улыбается, потому что явно рад видеть; вот они усаживаются в машину своего ассистента на заднее сиденье, и хотя места достаточно, чтобы сохранять дистанцию, они сидят близко друг к другу… даже чересчур близко; вот они в лифте стоят слишком близко друг к другу, и Паркер наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть то, что ему показывает в своем телефоне Роб, и почти касается губами его щеки; вот они все время вместе в короткие перерывы съемок, на которых Паркер Крофта вообще быть не должно; вот Паркер стоит возле двери в спальне Колина и не сводит с него своего настороженного взгляда, готовый в любой момент броситься Робу на помощь… И растерянность в глазах Робби, и его странная улыбка, и его — «Меня ждут, Колин…» Черт! Каким же нужно было быть слепым идиотом, чтобы сразу не понять, что эти двое вместе? Колин опоздал, потому что ему не хватило духу признаться Робу, чего бы он хотел на самом деле. Боялся своим признанием оттолкнуть от себя мальчика, который был ему интересен, в котором он нуждался, которого… Неважно. Теперь все уже неважно — поздно, и Колину следовало бы уйти отсюда, но, выйдя в полумрак коридора, он услышал, что шум воды стих. Он не успел на какие-то несколько секунд, чтобы выйти за дверь, когда щелкнул замок и дверь ванной комнаты открылась. Колин отступил к стене за открывающуюся дверь, надеясь, что Робби его не заметит, и замер в ожидании, намереваясь все же незаметно проскользнуть ко входной двери. Роб действительно его не заметил, потому что вытирал на ходу голову полотенцем, и прошел мимо. Парень, зайдя в комнату, замер на мгновение, потом хмыкнул, пожав плечами, отбросил на кровать ставшее ненужным полотенце и подошел к шкафу, став для Колина невидимым.

И Колину нужно было воспользоваться моментом и выйти из номера незамеченным, но вместо этого он снова ловит Робби в поле своего зрения, потому что ему не хватает сил уйти. Роб стоит к Колину спиной и что-то ищет в одном из ящиков шкафа. На нем только джинсы, которые держатся исключительно на бедренных косточках, и Колин думает, что Роб надел их только потому, что знал — в номере его кто-то ждет. За все две недели, что Робби жил у него, Колин ни разу не видел его даже полуобнаженным… С растрепанных мокрых каштановых вихров капают капли воды и медленно стекают по обнаженному торсу парня, и Колин завороженно смотрит, как они скользят по чуть смуглой коже. При всем своем аскетичном телосложении Робби не выглядит мальчишкой — у него крепкая шея, широкие плечи и мужские руки с хорошо выраженной рельефностью, и Колину безумно хочется прикоснуться к этому телу, каждый изгиб которого ему хорошо знаком — в его цветных снах он часто обнимал этого мальчика… Но сейчас помимо желания обнять, прижать к себе, поцеловать — вон туда, в шею, чуть ниже правого уха — Колина охватывает злость… На Робби? На Паркера? Нет. Больше на себя: на свою нерешительность, на свое бездействие, на глупые оправдания, на то, что опоздал… Даже если уже поздно и ничего нельзя исправить, он должен хотя бы попытаться.

— Ты спишь с ним? — вопрос вырывается непроизвольно, наверное, потому что Колин терзается им больше всего в данный момент.

Он видит, как Робби вздрагивает от неожиданности и замирает на мгновение, а затем натягивает на себя белую футболку и разворачивается, насмешливо глядя на Колина.

— У тебя прямо дар какой-то — начинать разговор не с того, с чего бы следовало бы, — Робби ухмыляется уголком губ. — Здравствуй, Колин. А сам то что думаешь?

— Думаю, что — да, — Колин кивает головой на смятые простыни на постели.

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? — Робби вытаскивает из шкафа черный пиджак, в котором приезжал на первую с Колином встречу, и бросает его на кровать.

— Хочу услышать это от тебя, — Колин не отрываясь следит за всеми действиями парня.

Робби молча проходит мимо него и скрывается в ванной комнате, оставляя дверь открытой, и Колин идет следом за ним, но останавливается на пороге и некоторое время наблюдает, как Роб чистит зубы, но в конце концов не выдерживает:

— Так ты спишь с ним? — внутри начинает все клокотать, и очевидно, что это говорит в нем ревность помноженная на злость — плохой коктейль.

— Да, иногда сплю, — Роб сплевывает в раковину остатки воды, которой полоскал рот, выпрямляется и смотрит через зеркало Колину в глаза. — Я и с тобой спал целых две недели, если ты вдруг забыл.

— Хорошо, я задам вопрос по-другому… — Колин морщится и сглатывает комок, невесть откуда вдруг образовавшийся в горле. — Ты трахаешься с ним?

Они буравят друг друга глазами через зеркало, и Робби кажется, что он сейчас смотрит в глаза тому Колину, у которого душа чернее ночи, и на секунду сердце сжимается от страха, но…

— А вот это не твое дело… — Роб зло шипит, глядя в потемневшие от злости глаза Колина, но все же упускает момент, когда его хватают за плечи, резко разворачивают и прижимают к раковине, пресекая попытку вырваться, и в этот раз он задыхается от страха, потому что все это ему напоминает о той самой ночи, когда они впервые встретились в этой реальности.

— Это мое дело! — Колин встряхивает парня за плечи и чувствует, как он замирает в его руках. — Мое! Слышишь! Все, что касается тебя — это мое дело! Мне плевать, кто ты есть. Плевать, на что ты способен. Плевать, что у тебя с Крофтом. И мне не нужны никакие сны, которые ты создаешь для меня. Мне нужен ты. Ты, ты и еще раз — ты. И в снах, и в реальности тоже. Потому что… — Колин осекается, когда Роб шумно втягивает в себя воздух и проводит кончиком языка по нижней губе. Он замирает, замечая что-то вроде страха в широко распахнутых зеленых глазах, и ему кажется, что парень не слышит его, а в следующее мгновение впивается отчаянным поцелуем в приоткрытый рот Робби.

Колин ошибается, Робби слышит каждое слово, и когда в гневно-торопливом монологе проскальзывает нужное ему признание, судорожно делает вдох и нервно облизывает губы, которые тут же накрывают чужие губы, вовлекая его в долгий поцелуй. Они отрываются друг от друга, хватая ртами воздух, и оба, в попытке осознать реальность происходящего, мечутся взглядами по лицам друг друга, и что-то заставляет Колина отпустить плечи Роба.

— Прости, — Колин отводит взгляд в сторону, закусывает губу и проводит ладонью по затылку — жест, выдающий волнение и смятение.

**HONNE — I Can Give You Heaven**

 И Робби вдруг понимает, что любит реальное воплощение своего потерянного Киллиана тоже… А может, он просто больше их не разделяет? А может, именно в облике Колина Киллиан нашел его в этой реальности? Наверное, это будет его самой большой ошибкой, но он порывисто хватает Колина за лацканы пальто и рывком притягивает его к себе, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, тут же стягивает с него пальто и, цепляясь за плечи, припадает к его губам жадным поцелуем, вырывая из Колина своим порывом мучительный стон. Его подхватывают сильные руки, усаживая на столешницу, ладони мягко обхватывают лицо, и Колин, оторвавшись от его губ, порывисто целует его лицо — лоб, висок, щека, уголок губ, подбородок… Колин выцеловывает влажную дорожку на его шее, заставляя дрожать в нетерпении, и Робби, запрокидывая голову, прикладывается затылком о зеркало и шипит от боли, но тут же забывает про нее, когда Колин припадает губами к ямке над левой ключицей — тело выгибает сладкой дрожью, и Робби не сдерживает стон, запускает пальцы в волосы Колина, закидывает ноги на его талию, прижимаясь сильнее к его телу, и его совершенно не смущает, что внутренней стороной бедра он чувствует ритмичную пульсацию чужого возбуждения. Он чувствует, как чужая рука забирается под его футболку и кончики пальцев невесомо скользят вдоль позвоночника, а потом Колин задирает футболку и прижимается губами к его вздрагивающему животу, целуя его снова и снова. Колин осторожно кладет руку на ширинку джинсов Роба и, чувствуя его возбуждение, поднимает на него свой слегка расфокусированный взгляд, словно спрашивает разрешения. Роб молчит, глядя Колину в глаза, и лишь закусывает губу, а Колин принимает это за согласие и дрожащими от волнения пальцами расстегивает пуговицу джинсов Робби и медленно раскрывает молнию. Наверное, они оба сошли с ума, но они оба хотят чего-то большего, чем пусть даже сводящие с ума поцелуи.

Под джинсами не оказывается белья, и Колин бросает удивленный взгляд на Роба, который только лишь ухмыляется и слегка пожимает плечами. Колин чуть сдергивает джинсы вниз, освобождая подрагивающий от возбуждения член парня, обхватывает его рукой и, слегка сжимая ладонь, сдвигает вниз складку кожи, обнажая розовую головку, и большим пальцем размазывает по ней выступившую каплю смазки, заставляя Робби этим незатейливым движением дернуться и снова приложиться затылком о зеркальную стену.

— Твою мать! — Роб морщится и смущенно улыбается.

Колин улыбается ему в ответ, хищно облизывается, наклоняясь к его паху, обхватывает головку губами и втягивает его член в свой жаркий рот почти до основания, а потом выпускает его и проводит языком по всей длине, уделяя особое внимание уздечке. Он помнит из своих темных снов, что именно нравится этому мальчику, и несколько раз проделывает эту последовательность, вызывая у Робби ответную дрожь во всем теле, и он откидывается назад, опираясь на локти, закрывает глаза и тихо стонет. Колин не выпускает его член из плена своего рта, наблюдая, как Роб кусает губы, пытаясь сдерживаться. Это заводит настолько, что Колин ускорят темп, подключая руки, которыми ласкает дрожащий живот, и это дает результаты — Робби выгибается под его руками, громко стонет и подкидывает бедрами, сбивая Колина с темпа, и ему приходится прижать задницу парня к столешнице, чтобы он ненароком не повредил ему горло своим немаленьким, надо сказать, членом. Колин еще несколько раз скользит губами по вздувшимся на члене Робби венам, не разрывая с парнем зрительного контакта, и как только замечает, что у Роба поплыл взгляд, перехватывает его член рукой и несколькими ритмичными движениями доводит парня до разрядки, заглушая его громкие стоны своим поцелуем и прижимая к себе вздрагивающее тело. Колин и сам находится на той грани, когда от любого неосторожного движения может кончить в штаны, поэтому собирает всю свою волю в кулак, дожидаясь, когда Робби отпустит дрожь оргазма. Он не замечает, как ловкие руки расстегивают молнию на его джинсах и вздрагивает, когда чувствует тонкие пальцы, уверенно обхватывающие его член. Колину хватает несколько ритмичных движений, чтобы выплеснуть накопившееся напряжение на джинсы Робби и утопить протяжный стон в его плече. Он осторожно целует пульсирующую на шее Роба венку и находит в себе силы оторваться, наконец, от желанного тела и заглянуть в глаза своего мальчика. Своего ли?

— Прости… — Колин застегивает штаны и чувствует себя виноватым, что не смог себя вовремя остановить. — Я не должен был…

— Все нормально, Колин, — Робби протягивает руку, сдергивает полотенце и накидывает на себя, скрывая под ним и свой еще не до конца опавший член, и следы спермы их обоих. — Мы оба этого хотели, — Роб устало приваливается спиной к зеркальной стене. — Правда, я никогда этого не делал раньше.

— А как же…

— Я не спал с Паркером в том смысле, в каком ты имел в виду, — Робби улыбается тому, что такая мысль могла поселиться в голове Колина, но судя по его удивлению — могла. — Иногда я не могу уснуть и прошу его прийти. Он действует на меня как снотворное.

— Но мне казалось, что между вами что-то есть…

— Я просто хотел позлить тебя, и он мне подыграл, а ты попался, — Робби робко улыбается и отводит глаза в сторону. — Мы с Паркером просто друзья, и ничего больше. И если уж на то пошло, то ты первый, с кем у меня что-то было, — вот в этом Роб был абсолютно прав, и он усмехается своим словам.

— Черт! — Колин нависает над Робби, цепляет пальцами его подбородок и поворачивает его голову, восстанавливая их зрительный контакт. — Мальчишка… Какой же ты мальчишка… — он прерывисто дышит в губы парня, прежде чем их поцеловать мягко и трепетно. — Ты вернешься?

— Мне надо подумать, — Роб спрыгивает со столешницы на пол, включает в душе воду и поворачивается к зеркалу. — Ты ведь захочешь чего-то большего, а я не уверен, что готов…

— Ничего не будет, если ты не хочешь. Мне достаточно того, что ты будешь рядом. Мне плохо без тебя, Робби.

Они долго смотрят в глаза зеркальных отражений друг друга. Так долго, что от пара горячей воды в душе зеркало запотевает, скрывая плотной завесой их отражения.

— Есть обстоятельства, с которыми нужно примириться, но я подумаю, — Роб отворачивается от запотевшего зеркала. — Ты не мог бы выйти? Мне нужно сполоснуться и переодеться.

— Ты меня стесняешься после того, что только что произошло? — губы Колина непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке.

— Как хочешь, — Робби пожимает плечами, отбрасывает полотенце в сторону и, отворачиваясь, стягивает с себя футболку, но когда он берется за пояс джинсов и начинает их снимать, Колин все же не выдерживает и выходит из ванной.

Пока Робби в ванной приводил себя в порядок, Колин все же заправил постель, чтобы она не вызывала у него никаких ассоциаций, вызывающих приступ ревности, и только сейчас заметил дорожную сумку возле кресла и документы, аккуратно сложенные на журнальном столике.

— Ты куда-то собрался? — Колин обернулся на звук открывающейся дверцы шкафа.

— Домой, — Робби вытащил еще одну белую футболку и серые джинсы. — Отвернись, мне нужно одеться.

— Не уезжай, — Колин отвернулся к окну и снова улыбнулся стеснительности Роба. — Я хотел бы отметить с тобой твой день рождения.

— Извини, но меня ждут дома, с той же целью — отметить мое восемнадцатилетие, — Роб усмехнулся, натягивая на себя джинсы. — А тебе Паркер сказал? — Колин кивнул головой. — Кстати, он должен прийти с минуты на минуту, чтобы отвезти меня в аэропорт, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он тебя здесь видел.

— Когда ты вернешься?

— Я точно не знаю, — Роб натянул футболку, надел черный пиджак и подошел к журнальному столику, где лежали документы. — Вообще рассчитывал побыть дома до начала следующих съемок. И Сара говорила, что ты тоже улетаешь завтра вечерним рейсом.

— Если бы ты остался, я бы сдал билет. Останься.

— Прости, Колин, — Роб покачал головой. — Тебе пора.

— Если вдруг решишь вернуться раньше, позвони мне, — Колин развернул парня к себе, чтобы видеть его глаза. — Обязательно позвони, ладно? — Робби кивнул, и Колин, быстро чмокнув его в щеку, направился к двери. — Да, совсем забыл, я ведь пришел вернуть тебе вот это, — Колин бросил кожаный браслет Питера Пэна Робу, и тот ловко перехватил вещицу в некотором недоумении.

Колин взялся было за ручку двери, но выйти из номера не успел, потому что Паркер Крофт был крайне пунктуальным человеком, у которого к тому же был ключ от номера Робби Кэя. Видимо, не дождавшись звонка от Робби, он сам пришел в назначенное время. Роб быстро подхватил свою сумку, сгреб документы с журнального столика, мгновенно оказавшись в коридоре, затолкнул Колина в темную ванную комнату, быстро протараторив, что он выйдет потом, когда они уйдут, радостно поприветствовал друга, с которым виделся чуть больше часа назад и вышел из номера.

На ресепшене Робби Кэя окликнул администратор.

— Вам просили передать при первой же возможности, — администратор вежливо улыбнулся и вручил ему крафтовый конверт.

Этот конверт был слишком хорошо знаком Робу — он сам собственноручно подписывал его для Колина ОʼДонохью, вот только на конверте появился новый адресат — «для Робби Кэя». Роб торопливо сунул конверт в сумку и вспомнил о нем только сидя в самолете, который набрал высоту и взял курс на Хьюстон. Робби знал, что внутри были ключи от квартиры Колина и от его «Мустанга». Он аккуратно вскрыл конверт и осторожно высыпал его содержимое на ладонь. Все верно — две связки ключей и… небольшой листок с аккуратно написанными тремя словами: «Не сны. Ты.» Это был ответ на его вопрос, который он как-то задавал Колину. И если бы он прочел эти три короткие слова до того, как сел в самолет, он никуда бы не улетел и остался. Робби думал, что сегодняшнее признание Колина, было спровоцировано ревностью к Паркеру Крофту, но теперь он знает, что свой выбор Колин сделал не сегодня, а много раньше. Вот только послание долго шло до своего адресата.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine?: http://pleer.com/tracks/5262630fein
> 
> Red - Already Over: http://pleer.com/tracks/382474wEOz
> 
> HONNE - I Can Give You Heaven: http://pleer.com/tracks/13445312STm4


	41. Исчезло, не значит - потеряно

Самолет приземлился в аэропорту Хьюстона около восьми вечера, и Робби Кэю следовало бы поспешить — его уже с нетерпением ожидали в одном небольшом уютном ресторанчике: семья, друзья, одноклассники. Но он, пройдя все пограничные формальности, остановился перед табло расписания вылетов, выискивая ближайший рейс в Ванкувер, и отыскав, просчитывал свои шансы успеть обменять билет за полчаса. Размышления о немедленном возвращении прервал звонок телефона, вернув Робби Кэя в реальность.

— Роб, ты где? — Кэлум Бирн встречал его и, видимо, заждался. — Твой рейс приземлился полчаса назад. Что-то случилось?

Как бы Робби ни хотелось взять и улететь обратно? это было бы непростительно по отношению ко всем, кто собрался поздравить его с восемнадцатилетием. Да и потом: он соскучился по родителям, друзьям и даже одноклассникам, которых не видел почти два с половиной месяца; нужно было еще решить кое-какие вопросы, связанные с учебой; да и в Неверлэнде наверняка накопилось немало дел.

— Я уже выхожу, — Робби отвернулся от табло вылета и направился к выходу. — Где ты меня ждешь?

— Я подъеду прямо ко второму подъезду минут через пять.

С Кэлумом они последний раз виделись в Лондоне, перед отъездом Робби в Ванкувер почти два месяца назад. И только увидев друга, Роб понял…

— Как же я чертовски соскучился, — Роб радостно сгреб Кэла в охапку. — Привет!

— Эй! Полегче! Всегда удивлялся, откуда берутся силы в этом тощем теле, — Кэл прижал Робби к себе и дружески похлопал ладонью по спине. — Рад тебя видеть. И я по тебе соскучился, бро… Поехали, уже все тебя заждались.

  **Kutless — Everything I Need**

Пока они добирались до нужного места, собирая по пути типичные для большого города пятничные пробки, Кэлум без умолку рассказывал все последние новости: как школьные, так и мало к школе относящиеся, но Робби его почти не слушал. Задумчиво глядя на габаритные огни едущих с ними в потоке машин, он мысленно возвращался к тому, что произошло утром в его гостиничном номере, и покадрово прокручивал свои ощущения, которые моментами заставляли кусать губы и нервно запускать пятерню в волосы. Нет, он ни о чем не сожалел. Он хотел этого. Они оба этого хотели…

— Что-то случилось? — Кэлум бросил быстрый взгляд на друга. — Вид у тебя какой-то странный.

— Устал просто, — Робби вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Кэла. — Перелет был каким-то утомительным.

— Ты не выглядишь уставшим… Больше — растерянным и задумчивым, — Кэлум слишком хорошо знал своего друга, с которым даже слов не нужно было, чтобы понять его состояние.

— Есть немного, — Робби улыбнулся. — Не могу отделаться от мысли, что забыл что-то важное, — не рассказывать же Кэлу, что оставил в Ванкувере приличный кусок своего сердца, и теперь оно рвалось вернуться обратно.

— Бывает… Расслабься, Роб, ты дома, — Кэлум протянул руку и взлохматил волосы друга — обычно, этот незатейливый жест отвлекал Роба от ненужных мыслей. — Подождет твое «важное», никуда не денется. А мы пока оторвемся.

Но отрыва не получилось. Безусловно, Робби Кэй был рад видеть всех, кто собрался в уютном ресторанчике, но окруженный вниманием шумной компанией, фонтанирующей бурным весельем и неуемной энергией, он чувствовал себя одиноким. Ему все время хотелось сбежать от суеты собственного же праздника. Куда угодно: бродить по улицам вечернего Хьюстона и, воткнув в уши наушники, слушать что-то спокойное; оказавшись за рулем своего «Мустанга», уехать на берег океана, чтобы вокруг — темнота и тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом волн… и звездное небо над головой; просто очутиться домой и запереться в своей комнате… Робби чуть было не уехал с родителями, которые решили не мешать молодежи отрываться. Но это выглядело бы как минимум странно — вечеринка без виновника торжества. Да и терпеть все это веселье оставалось недолго — ресторан был оплачен только до часу ночи, и он остался.

Алкогольный градус повышался, а музыка становилась все более спокойной, разбивая тусовку на компании по интересам и на парочки заинтересовавшихся друг другом. Робби же чувствовал себя совершенно лишним в компании друзей. Да и с заинтересованностью противоположным полом было тоже как-то не очень: если девочки и интересовались именинником, оказывая ему знаки внимания, то сам он не особо рвался с кем-то сблизиться. Вернее, совсем не рвался. Тот, с кем Робби действительно хотел бы сейчас оказаться рядом, был за тысячи миль от него. Он все острее чувствовал свое одиночество на этом «празднике жизни». Поэтому уединился в темном углу зала, отгородившись от назойливого шума любимой музыкой, что играла в наушниках, и, закрыв глаза, мысленно вернулся в свой номер отеля в Ванкувере, почти физически ощущая рядом Колина — его дыхание, невесомые касания его пальцев, его губы на… Нужно было срочно как-то отвлечь себя от будоражащих сознание воспоминаний, и Робби, переключая свое внимание на что-то отвлеченное, попытался связаться со своим Неверлэндом через Тень… Он не слышал, как администратор ресторана предупредил гостей об окончании вечера, а Дэн предложил всем продолжить вечеринку у него дома, и не заметил, как опустел зал.

— Роб, вот ты где! А мы тебя потеряли, — голос Кэлума вернул Робби в реальность. — Мы едем к Дэну. У него родители улетели в Лондон, и дом в нашем распоряжении. Тусим до утра или пока хватит сил, — Кэл подмигнул другу. — И Джоанна положила на тебя глаз…

— Я заметил, но увы — она не в моем вкусе, — Робби усмехнулся.

— Что-то мне сдается, что ты уже нашел кого-то в своем вкусе. Ты весь вечер словно сам не свой… — Кэлум прищурился, подозрительно глядя на Роба. — Признавайся, ты влюбился? Кто она? Кто-то из твоих партнерш по съемкам? — он снова нарушал правила их с Робби дружбы, задавая вопросы, на которые не получит ответов, судя по изменившемуся лицу друга.

— Никогда не думал, что банальную усталость можно принять за влюбленность, — Роб покачал головой, поднялся с кресла, что последние два часа служило ему убежищем, и приобнял друга за плечи. — Все же это была плохая идея — устраивать вечеринку именно сегодня. Отвези меня домой, Кэл, что-то я чувствую себя совершенно измотанным и ужасно хочу спать.

И все же проницательности Кэлуму Бирну было не занимать — друга явно что-то волновало, но разговаривать он об этом не хотел, и до самого дома Роба они ехали в полной тишине. Напряжение повисшего молчания можно было чуть ли не резать ножом. Даже болтливая Лекси притихла, чувствуя неуместность своего нахождения в машине собственного же бойфренда — ей казалось, что ребята поссорились, а ее присутствие мешало им поговорить. Девушка периодически бросала тревожные взгляды то на задумчивого Робби, то на совершенно спокойного Кэлума, но, судя по всему, волноваться было не о чем.

На самом деле, Робби Кэй думал о том, что так и не успел связаться с Тенью — Кэлум помешал, но он вдруг почувствовал срочную потребность попасть в свою другую реальность. С одной стороны — это немного настораживало, потому что ощущения чем-то отдаленно напоминали тот самый «зов» Неверлэнда, который в первые годы бесцеремонно вырывал своего Хранителя из его настоящей реальности, порой в самый неподходящий момент. Робби Кэй давно научился противостоять такому влиянию Неверлэнда и теперь попадал в него только исключительно благодаря магическим браслетам. С другой стороны — это ощущение «зова» всегда было связано с каким-то событием, требующим обязательного присутствия Питера Пэна в Неверлэнде: появление первого Потеряшки, прибытие «Веселого Роджера» к берегам острова, визиты Киллиана Джонса… Вот и теперь Робби Кэй решил, что в его другой реальности случилось что-то важное. И ему очень хотелось верить, что в Неверлэнд вернулся тот, кого он ждал. И едва оказавшись дома, Роб, не мешкая, отправился в свою другую реальность.

**Red — Hymn For The Missing**

 Несмотря на интуитивное предчувствие приближения чего-то неотвратимого, Питер Пэн не торопился в лагерь Потеряшек. То, что Киллиан Джонс в Неверлэнде так и не появился, Питер понял сразу. Он в задумчивости бродил по берегу океана, вглядываясь в бескрайний бирюзовый простор, словно чего-то ждал, а потом уселся прямо на песок так близко к воде, что накатывающиеся волны каждый раз грозились намочить его сапоги. Питер неосознанно водил пальцем по влажному песку, оставляя на нем углубления, которые слизывал беспокойный океан. Но Пэн выдавливал странный рисунок снова и снова, изредка бросая взгляды на место в океане, где обычно на якоре стоял «Веселый Роджер». Он не заметил, как на вечернем небе стали зажигаться первые звезды, и настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не услышал осторожных шагов за своей спиной.

— Привет…

— Привет, — Питер, от неожиданности резко вскинув голову, посмотрел на подошедшего Феликса.

— Волки почувствовали, что ты здесь, — парень уселся рядом и кивнул головой в сторону леса. Обернувшись, Питер увидел Призрака с Тенью, которые уселись в тени деревьев, и Хеллиона, переминающегося с ноги на ногу и не решавшегося подойти к ним. — Увязался за мной, — Феликс усмехнулся, глядя на мальчишку, который еще совсем недавно доставлял всем кучу хлопот. — Все время спрашивал о тебе, беспокоился, что тебя долго нет. Соскучился. Мы все соскучились… Что-то случилось? — Питер вернулся к созерцанию океана и покачал головой. — Хорошо, — Феликс вздохнул — он знает Пэна не первый день, и его молчание красноречиво говорит о том, что Питера что-то беспокоит. — Расскажешь, когда захочешь.

Питер уголком губ улыбнулся понятливости своего друга, и снова стал выдавливать на песке странные точки.

Феликс рассказывает Питеру последние новости: что в принципе ничего не произошло за время его отсутствия, если не считать двух вновь прибывших мальчиков; что Хелли все время где-то пропадает — говорит, что с Призраком изучает остров; что мальчишка все же освоил свирель Сэда, а еще развлекает по вечерам ребят простенькими фокусами, но у Феликса есть подозрения, что у Хеллиона есть магические способности, о которых он сам, скорее всего, пока не подозревает…

Питер почти не слушает Феликса, потому что все его мысли занимает один-единственный человек, как в этой реальности, так и в настоящей.

— Ты ждешь его, Питер? — тихий вопрос Феликса словно тисками сдавливает горло — Питеру все так же больно говорить о Киллиане, и он чуть заметно кивает головой. — Он вернется…

— Нет! Он не вернется, Феликс! — Пэн вскакивает со своего места и нависает над Феликсом. — Вы все — Призрак, ты, Хеллион — твердите мне одно и то же: он жив, он вернется… Откуда такая уверенность?! Я не понимаю… С чего вы вообще взяли, что он хочет этого?! Хотел бы — вернулся! Поэтому хватит вселять в меня эту дурацкую веру! — Питер отступает на несколько шагов от Феликса, ошарашенного его эмоциональным взрывом, и отворачивается к океану. Он молчит, а Феликс не нарушает напряженно повисшую тишину — он ждет, и Питер тихо продолжает: — Я и в Неверлэнде появляться не хочу, потому что осознание того, что его здесь больше нет, и что я в этом виноват, убивает меня… Давайте смотреть правде в глаза — он не вернется.

— А может, он просто пока не может вернуться, Питер, — Феликс смотрит в напряженную спину Пэна. — Принадлежавший ему темный портал исчез, «Веселого Роджера» ты утопил, его команду уничтожил… Может, он ищет пути — как ему вернуться?

— Ты ошибаешься, Феликс, — Питер поворачивается к другу и горько улыбается, качая головой. — Он может, но… не хочет.

Пэн, глядя другу в глаза, вытягивает руку в сторону океана и делает незамысловатый, но очень хорошо знакомый Феликсу жест, который часто использовал во время создания иллюзий для Потерянных мальчишек, означающий конец игры. Это невероятно, но в океане, на своем привычном месте, словно из ниоткуда появляется пиратский галеон с приспущенными белыми парусами — «Веселый Роджер»…

— Черт… — Феликс теряет дар речи, потому что не может поверить своим глазам. — Это очередная иллюзия? — Феликс переводит ошарашенный взгляд на Питера, но тот качает головой. — Но… Этого просто не может быть… Я сам видел, как погиб «Роджер» и его команда, и это не могло быть…

— Иллюзией? — Питер усмехается, выразительно выгибая левую бровь. — Для меня «Веселый Роджер» всегда был воплощением чего-то живого, и корабль не виноват в поступках ни своего Капитана, ни команды. Но «Роджер» очень многое значил для Киллиана — он был ему дорог… А я хотел нанести Киллиану удар, который причинил бы ему невыносимую боль, хотел сломать его… Это была моя самая совершенная иллюзия…

— А команда? — у Феликса еще пока все плохо укладывается в голове, хотя в свое время Питер уже дурачил его иллюзией.

— Все живы и здоровы, — Питер пожимает плечами и усаживается рядом с Феликсом. — За исключением тех трех, что были виноваты в гибели Фореста и Санни, — Пэн тяжело вздыхает, когда вспоминает погибших мальчиков. — Убийцы понесли вполне заслуженное наказание. Ты считаешь, что я поступил слишком жестоко?

— Ущипни меня… Мне кажется, что я сплю… — Феликс сжимает голову руками, будто это может ему чем-то помочь. — Но почему ты мне ничего не рассказал?

— Зачем, Феликс? — Питер снова ковыряет пальцем песок, оставляя на нем точечный узор. — Ты бы нервничал, зная о соседстве с пиратами… Хотя остров защищен магией, и сойти на берег смог бы только Киллиан… Теперь ты понимаешь, что он мог бы вернуться? Он просто не хочет этого…

— Но в то же время, Питер, ты не думал о том, почему «Веселый Роджер» все еще приплывает к берегам Неверлэнда?

— Думал, — Пэн закусывает губу. — Скорее всего, они не знают, что произошло, и просто ждут, когда он вернется. Помнишь, когда Киллиан появился в Неверлэнде и первое время уходил в свой темный портал, он не возвращался из него, а всегда приплывал к острову на корабле. Он всегда находил путь из других миров к своему кораблю, или «Роджер» всегда знал, где нужно искать своего Капитана… «Роджер» иногда уплывает, но снова возвращается без своего Капитана. Мне кажется, что Киллиан просто не хочет, чтобы его нашли…

— А может, что-то не дает ему отыскать путь на свой корабль? Или он просто пока не в состоянии вернуться? Может, ему не хватает сил, чтобы перейти границы миров? — каждый вопрос Феликса вновь заставляет Питера засомневаться, что Киллиан не хочет возвращаться.

— Может, ты и прав, Феликс… Я пытался отыскать его в других мирах через его реальное воплощение, но безуспешно. Слабые вспышки его подсознания не принесли мне почти никакой информации, кроме кусочка неба мира, где он сейчас находится, но это — как искать иголку в стоге сена… И в те моменты я чувствовал, что он жив. Вернее, в том мире рядом с ним был кто-то, кто поддерживал в нем жизнь…

— Так это настоящий «Веселый Роджер»?! Ух, ты! — звонкий мальчишечий голос, раздавшийся прямо за их спинами, заставил парней подскочить от неожиданности.

— Хелли! — Феликс театрально схватился за сердце. — Нельзя же так пугать!

— Ну, простите, — мальчишка наигранно потупил синие глаза, искрящиеся озорством. — Я не думал, что вы испугаетесь, — раскаянье длилось не больше минуты, и Хеллион вскинул голову, переводя восхищенный взгляд на Пэна. — Питер! — он буквально напал на Питера со спины и, ластясь как маленький котенок, крепко обнял его. — Так мы плавали на самом настоящем «Роджере»?

— Нет, Хелли, — Питер улыбнулся порыву искренней радости мальчика и покачал головой, — мы плавали на его точной копии, но он в это время находился совсем рядом, и мы даже разок чуть было с ним не столкнулись, — Пэн озорно прищурил глаза. — Видел бы ты, как испугались пираты, когда наш «Роджер» прошел от настоящего в паре десятков футов.

— Жаль, что я этого не видел, — Хеллион задорно засмеялся, но в следующую минуту снова стал абсолютно серьезным. — А Капитан Джонс?

— Нет, он не вернулся, — Питер отвернулся от мальчика, загладил ладонью песок и снова нарисовал точечный рисунок, располагая точки в определенной последовательности.

— Ты рисуешь карту звездного неба Неверлэнда? — Хеллион указал на место в сумеречном небе, в котором несколько ярких звезд абсолютно точно повторяли расположение крупных точек на песочном рисунке.

Питер, оторвавшись от своего занятия, бросил взгляд на начавший темнеть небосвод и изменился в лице: он узнал тот самый кусочек звездного неба, что видел, когда погружался в сознание Колина — он думал, что это подсказка о мире, где находится его Киллиан, а теперь выходило, что это были остаточные воспоминания о Неверлэнде…

— Что случилось, Питер? — застывший взгляд Пэна совсем не нравился Феликсу.

— Он никогда не вернется… Я только что потерял последнюю ниточку к нему…

  **Kutless — Winds Of Change**

— Никто не исчезает бесследно, Питер, — Хеллион уселся рядом с Пэном и сжал его ладонь. — Сидни говорит: «Исчезло, не значит — потеряно», и она могла бы его разыскать в любом из миров.

— Твоя сестра? — Феликс немного удивился, когда мальчик уверенно кивнул. — С чего такая уверенность?

— Меня она всегда находит, — Хеллион смешно сморщил нос, показывая свое недовольство этим фактом. — Я называю ее «ищейкой». Ей достаточно только предмета, который принадлежал пропавшему человеку, чтобы настроиться на него. Меня она вычисляет в два счета, и отправляет за мной Бена.

— Да? — в голосе Феликса сквозило недоверие. — Что-то мне не верится… Бен говорил, что если ты не вернешься, то Сидни сама придет за тобой. Ну, и где же ваша грозная сестрица? Что-то она не спешит тебя возвращать.

— Придет, как только отыщет сюда путь, не переживай, — Хелли передернул плечами. — И я не думаю, что вы обрадуетесь ее появлению.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Феликс хмыкнул и толкнул Питера плечом. — Помнишь, у нас уже как-то появлялась здесь девчонка? «Мне кажется, я люблю тебя, Питер», — Феликс явно передразнивал девчачий голос. — Настырная. Еле выпроводили.

— Расскажите… — у Хеллиона загорелись глаза от предвкушения интересной истории. — Как вы ее выпроваживали?

«И поподробнее, пожалуйста, — это заинтересовавшийся Призрак уселся рядом с Хеллионом. — Я почему-то не знаю этой истории».

— О, боже… — Питер прикрыл глаза ладонью и улыбнулся воспоминаниям о том, на что им пришлось пойти, чтобы спровадить навязчивую гостью в ее реальность. — Даже не напоминай мне!

— Даже не думал! — Феликс расхохотался, глядя на покрасневшего Питера, и щелкнул любопытного Хеллиона по носу. — А тебе, мелочь, еще рановато знать подробности этой истории.

— Поверь, Призрак, ты этого тоже не хочешь знать, — Питер посмотрел в проницательные зеленые глаза белого волка и покачал головой. — И вообще, темнеет уже. Может, переберемся в лагерь? Наверняка парни уже разожгли костер.

— Да! Пойдемте к ребятам. Думаю, что они уже заждались нас, — Хелли подскочил, быстро отряхнул штаны от песка и побежал к лесу, подбивая волков поиграть с ним в «перегонки».

Питер с Феликсом неспешно шли за Хеллионом и волками, которые все же включились в игру, предложенную мальчиком. Было довольно забавно наблюдать, как два огромных волка скакали вокруг Хелли, высунув языки, потом давали ему возможность убежать от них, и, нагоняя мальчика, аккуратно хватали его за пятки, заставляя того каждый раз взвизгивать и хохотать.

— Ты веришь, что сестра Хеллиона может отыскать Киллиана в других мирах? — эта мысль не оставляла Питера.

— Я знаю, что такие люди есть… — задумчиво протянул Феликс. — И я даже встречал таких. Их действительно называют «ищейками». Думаю, что Хелли не врет — Бен появился почти сразу за ним, спустя несколько часов. И ты знаешь, я уже реально хочу увидеть эту Сидни. «Маяк», «ищейка», «странник» — многовато способностей для одного человека…

— Питер, ты можешь показать, как открывается твой портал? — Хеллион остановился перед светло-серебристым полотном на краю леса и посмотрел на подошедшего Пэна.

— Вот же любопытный шельмец… — Феликс по-доброму усмехнулся — он привязался к этому синеглазому непоседе.

Питер подошел к мерцающей поверхности портала, в которой не отражался — переход в его другой мир был для него всегда открыт. А вот Хеллиона портал не принимал, отражая его, но стоя рядом с Питером, мальчик увидел, как его отражение постепенно растворяется, и когда оно совсем исчезло, Хеллион схватил Питера за руку, крепко ее сжимая.

— Не бойся, — Пэн сжал хрупкую ладонь мальчика. — Никто не может покинуть Неверлэнд без моего на то дозволения.

— Уф-ф-ф… — Хеллион выдохнул из себя свой страх. — Это как-то не очень приятно — видеть, как ты исчезаешь, — он выпустил руку Питера, коснулся кончиками пальцев мерцающей серебром поверхности, замерев на мгновение. — Как живая… — мальчик с интересом рассматривал, как серебро портала обтекало вокруг пальцев, потом одернул руку и побежал к лесу, догоняя черного волка. — Давай, Тень! Кто быстрее доберется до лагеря, тот займет лучшее место у костра!

— Ты не знаешь, за какие такие провинности на нас свалилось это наказание? — Феликс, глядя на Пэна, кивнул головой в сторону сорванца, успевшего уже отбежать от них на приличное расстояние. — Ты представить себе не можешь, с каким нетерпением каждый день я жду наступления ночи, потому что тишина и спокойствие мне доступны только тогда, когда он засыпает.

— Брось, Феликс! Если бы не Хелли, ты давно бы умер от скуки, — Питер широко улыбнулся и похлопал Феликса по плечу.

— Ну, конечно… А с ним у меня шикарная возможность умереть от его чрезмерного любопытства и бесконечных идей, которыми он просто фонтанирует, — Феликс картинно закатил глаза, показывая Питеру — как ему приходится непросто.

— Хочешь, чтобы я отправил мальчишку в его реальность, — Пэн, вытянув перед собой руки, сделал вид, что действительно готов прямо сейчас создать иллюзию. — Он сейчас даже не заметит, как забежит уже в свой лес.

— Эй! Оставь этого маленького монстра здесь! Кто же меня будет будить по утрам, пока не взошло солнце, чтобы как раз посмотреть, как оно восходит, — Феликс засмеялся и покачал головой, глядя на щуплую фигурку мальчика, треплющего загривок Призрака. — Что-то мне сдается, что он еще преподнесет нам немало сюрпризов…

Провожая глазами Хеллиона, все дальше убегающего от них, Питер думает о том, что этот маленький мальчик, заражая своей энергией всех вокруг, вдохнул в Неверлэнд жизнь… Ну, по крайней мере, в Феликса точно.

Когда они появляются в лагере, посреди которого уже полыхает костер, мальчишки бросают все свои дела и обступают их тесным галдящим кольцом. Некоторые из них стали для Питера почти родными… Хотя почему — почти? Вот Сэд, например, он появился в Неверлэнде одним из первых и остался, пережив здесь страшные темные времена. И теперь Пэн даже не может себе представить посиделки возле костра без мелодичной свирели Сэда… Или вот Кайл, у которого золотые руки и постоянное желание что-то мастерить из дерева: многое в этом лагере его заслуга — начиная с домиков и заканчивая ложками… Грей, Рон, Лайм… Питер знает имена всех парней, кто не захотел уходить из его Неверлэнда. Они его семья, в которую он всегда рад вернуться. Вот только в последнее время он редкий гость в этой реальности. Но как бы Питер долго ни отсутствовал, у него всегда ощущение, что он вернулся домой…

Питер, немного пообщавшись со «старенькими» Потеряшками и познакомившись с «новенькими», по привычке расположился под их с Феликсом деревом, где уже был расстелен на земле плащ. Он наблюдал, как его лучший в этой реальности друг пытался разрешить спор, вспыхнувший между старожилами Неверлэнда и вновь прибывшими ребятами, когда почувствовал чужое присутствие совсем рядом. Визитер был Пэну незнаком, и он поднялся с земли, готовясь встретить еще одного «новичка», который, по всей видимости, только что появился в Неверлэнде. Он заметил, как Тень резко поднял голову в сторону тропинки, которая вела к океану и стал всматриваться в темноту, втягивая носом воздух. Беспокойство черного волка передалось и Призраку, который вскочил на ноги, ощетинился и зарычал на темноту. Волки еще никогда так не реагировали на появляющихся в Неверлэнде мальчишек, и в лагере все замерли, обратив свои взгляды в сторону леса на темноту, что привлекла внимание Призрака и Тени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Kutless - Everything I Need: http://pleer.com/tracks/4785650FZ1m
> 
> Red - Hymn For The Missing: http://pleer.com/tracks/5000580P3rj
> 
> Kutless - Winds Of Change: http://pleer.com/tracks/51919864iHv
> 
> И если кому-то интересны подробности истории, которую скрывают Питер и Феликс ;) :  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3404957


	42. Девушки бывают разными

      Внимание всего лагеря было приковано к темной стене леса, которой заинтересовались волки. Все молчали, всматриваясь в причудливые тени, которые ломали отблески костра в черноте наступившей ночи, казалось — еще немного, и повисшая тишина начнет пронзительно звенеть тревожностью, порождающей страх. Питер Пэн замечал краем глаза, как мальчишки украдкой бросали в его сторону взгляды, ожидая от него каких-то действий, но он не понимал, что именно ощущает… Нет, Питер не чувствовал угрозы или опасности, но ощущение, что таинственный визитер, скрывающийся в темноте леса, неторопливо их всех рассматривает, рождало у Пэна желание немедленно скрыть весь лагерь под завесой невидимости.  
  
      — Только не отдавай меня, Питер, ладно? Помнишь, ты обещал, что если я буду вести себя хорошо, то ты разрешишь мне остаться в Неверлэнде? — в руку Пэна вцепились тонкие пальчики Хеллиона, которого в отличие от всех не интересовала темнота, ему было важнее услышать, что обещание Хозяина Неверлэнда все еще в силе.  
  
      — Кому не отдавать? — Питер был совершенно сбит с толку отчаянием синих глаз мальчика.  
  
      — Это Сидни пришла за мной и Беном.  
  
Реакция Хеллиона на появление сестры озадачила Пэна — ему сразу представился эдакий гренадер в юбке, ростом под два метра, с лишенным абсолютно всех эмоций лицом, строгим голосом и непререкаемым авторитетом. Он даже поежился от такого портрета, нарисованного его воображением. Но ему придется познакомиться с этой…  
  
      — Сидни! — Питер обратился в темноту, к которой было приковано всеобщее внимание. — Я знаю, что это ты. Не бойся, тебя здесь никто не тронет.

**Kutless — Strong Tower**

     — А я и не боюсь, — голос прозвучал приятно, но с несколько вызывающими нотками. — С чего я вдруг должна бояться? — из темноты к свету костра вышла невысокая девушка, обвела притихших ребят взглядом темных почти черных глаз, задержалась на Феликсе, но остановилась на Питере. — Я так понимаю, ты и есть Хозяин этого Мира, из которого мой младший брат, — Сидни перевела взгляд на Хеллиона, который тут же спрятался за спину Питера, — не желает возвращаться домой. Или ты держишь здесь всех этих мальчиков насильно? — девушка кивнула головой в сторону Потеряшек и снова посмотрела на Питера, смерив его презрительным взглядом.  
  
      — Эй-эй-эй! Полегче, детка, — Феликса задел и тон девушки, и последний вопрос. — Здесь никто никого насильно не держит. Или ты не в курсе, что попала в Неверлэнд к Хранителю снов?  
  
      — Во-первых, я тебе не детка! Меня зовут Сидни, — Сид развернулась к Феликсу и, сверкнув глазами, со злостью ткнула в его сторону пальцем. — Во-вторых, я прекрасно знаю, куда попала, но это не дает никакого права твоему Хозяину держать здесь моих братьев против их воли. А в-третьих, об этом Неверлэнде ходят нехорошие слухи в других Мирах, как, впрочем, и о самом Хранителе снов. Поговаривают, что его почти поглотила Тьма, и я пришла спасти от него своих братьев.  
  
      — Так ты еще и Спасительница… — Феликс протянул последнее слово с долей иронии и сплюнул сквозь зубы на землю. — Что-то ты не очень торопилась спасать своих братьев, как я посмотрю.  
  
      — Портал был заблокирован и открылся только сегодня, — Сидни немного опешила от того, что ей приходится оправдываться.  
  
      — Вот как? — губы Феликса растянулись в саркастичной усмешке. — Тогда радуйся, что тебе сегодня так повезло. В этот Неверлэнд непросто попасть, поверь мне. А вообще, мне нравится твоя отговорка…  
  
Все, затаив дыхание, следили за перепалкой Феликса с миниатюрной Сидни, глядя на которую, Питер никогда бы не подумал, что она может противостоять парню… Хотя почему он так решил? У него не слишком богатый опыт в общении с девушками в этой реальности. Можно сказать, что такого опыта и вовсе не было. В его Неверлэнде девчонка появилась только однажды…  
  
_Ее звали Венди Дарлинг. Длинные вьющиеся пряди светлых, отливающих золотом волос обрамляли довольно миловидное, немного кукольное личико с огромными голубыми глазами и пухлыми розовыми губами. Сначала эта девочка с кукольным личиком умиляла Питера. Она преданно смотрела на него своими голубыми глазами, слушая его незатейливые истории про Неверлэнд и про другие миры, о которых он слышал, и звонко смеялась. Она обхватывала его руку своими тоненькими пальчиками, прижималась к нему и укладывала голову на его плечо, когда они сидели рядом. Пэну даже казалось, что ему нравится ее общество. Но потом девушка стала его раздражать и даже бесить наивным взглядом пустых кукольных глаз, глупым, раздражающим смехом, нелепыми ужимками, своей прилипчивостью и нежеланием слушать его доводы, что ей не место в его Неверлэнде… Она решила, что Питер нуждается в ее заботе и… любви. Венди вела себя как глупенькая маленькая девочка, которой бы не мешало уже повзрослеть. И в какой-то момент ее общество стало удушающим, но Питер не мог оставить ее одну, потому что беспокоился о ней — у него были некоторые основания предполагать, что Потерянные мальчики все же способны на насилие, а глупая Венди Дарлинг не представляла насколько опасно было находиться в его Неверлэнде, и возвращалась снова и снова, раздражая Питера все больше и больше. Они с Феликсом тогда разработали целый план по выдворению девушки из Неверлэнда и разыграли великолепный спектакль, сыграв свои роли настолько реалистично, что Венди им поверила. Питер до сих пор помнит, как бешено пульсировала вена на шее Венди Дарлинг под его губами, а тело девушки дрожало от страха в его руках. Он иногда думал о том, что бы было, если бы Венди не ушла в свою реальность тогда… Как далеко они с Феликсом зашли бы в своей убедительности?_  
  
Питер передернул плечами, представив — чем могло бы тогда все закончиться, и вынырнул из своих воспоминаний, снова переключаясь на девушку с черными горящими глазами, чем-то напоминающими тлеющие угольки, которые в любую секунду готовы вспыхнуть, опаляя взглядом. Или это отражение языков костра давали такой странный эффект?.. Питера Пэна девушки не волновали, но в Сидни было что-то цепляющее, и она совсем не похожа на Венди Дарлинг: девушка была небольшого роста — может, чуть выше его плеча, но при этом она не выглядела маленькой — словно ее уверенность в себе компенсировала ей рост; густые темные волосы спадали ниже плеч тяжелыми прямыми прядями и с четкой линией челки, почти скрывающей черные брови, выразительно подчеркивали утонченные черты лица: бледно-фарфоровую кожу, заостренный подбородок, тонкий прямой нос, аккуратные бледно-розовые губы. А вот глаза, напротив, были огромными, с проницательным умным взглядом. Она вообще была похожа на точеную хрупкую статуэтку, вот только характер…  
  
      — Да кто ты вообще такой! — девушка задохнулась возмущением от слов Феликса и сжала кулаки.  
  
      — Во-первых, детка, — парень специально сделал упор на эпитет, которым для себя определил девушку, — мне зовут Феликс. Во-вторых, у меня нет, как ты выразилась, Хозяина. Но у меня есть друг, который по странному стечению обстоятельств, является Хозяином Неверлэнда и Хранителем снов. У него, между прочим, тоже есть имя. И я помогаю своему другу приглядывать за островом и мальчиками, которые здесь задерживаются на время или остались насовсем. В-третьих, здесь нет пленников. Здесь все находятся абсолютно добровольно. А что касается твоего брата, то Хеллион сам не пожелал уходить отсюда, потому что ему здесь нравится. Видимо, с нами ему лучше, чем с тобой, — Феликс криво улыбнулся, когда девушка недовольно поморщилась от его слов, и сделал к ней шаг. — И знаешь, детка!.. Ты ни черта не знаешь — ни всех нас, ни что это за Неверлэнд, ни тем более его Хозяина! Поэтому не тебе его судить! Поняла? — Феликс не заметил, как практически вплотную приблизился к девушке, и последний вопрос процедил ей практически в лицо.  
  
Над поляной повисла тишина, нарушаемая только треском костра. Нет, Сидни не испугалась и даже ни на шаг не отступила от Феликса с его тяжелым взглядом, буравя парня черными глазами и раздумывая над своим ответом. Назревал скандал, и Питер решил вмешаться.  
  
      — Послушайте, давайте для начала все успокоимся, — Пэн подошел к парочке, которая не отрывала друг от друга напряженных взглядов, и от которой искрило так, что еще чуть-чуть и можно будет разжигать еще один костер. — У меня не было возможности представиться. Меня зовут Питер Пэн, — Питер протянул левую руку девушке, и Сидни, наконец оторвав свой взгляд от Феликса, автоматически пожала протянутую ей ладонь. — И ты права, это мой Неверлэнд, а я, соответственно, его Хозяин. Признаю, что нехорошие слухи имели основания — у нас действительно были тяжелые темные времена, которые, как видишь, мы почти благополучно пережили, и Тьмы здесь больше нет. Ты, правда, выбрала не слишком удачное время для визита. Ночью и кошки все серы, а вот днем Неверлэнд сказочно красив. И я предлагаю тебе погостить немного, чтобы убедиться в достоверности моих слов и удостовериться в безопасности Неверлэнда. Принимаешь мое предложение? — Питер улыбнулся, глядя, как Сидни кивнула, правда, не совсем уверенно. — Хорошо. Тогда позволь представить тебе Феликса — моего близкого друга, помощника, и, по сути, хозяина Неверлэнда, на время моих отсутствий, а меня частенько здесь не бывает. Феликс, — Питер, выразительно изогнув левую бровь, посмотрел на друга, — познакомься с нашей гостьей. Это Сидни — сестра наших Бена и Хеллиона. Прошу любить и жаловать, — Феликсу ничего не оставалось, как протянуть девушке ладонь для приветствия, которую Сидни тут же пожала, завороженная мелодичной речью Питера и его темным взглядом. — И, пожалуйста, Феликс, возьми Сидни под свою опеку, пока она будет у нас гостить, — Питер снова повел бровью, давая понять, что это непросто просьба, и Феликс недовольно поджал губы, но все же кивнул, подтверждая свое согласие. — Ну что же, Сидни, тогда добро пожаловать в Неверлэнд!  
  
      Питер хлопнул в ладоши, и все как будто вышли из оцепенения, мгновенно наполняя лагерь шумной суетой. Галдя и шутливо толкаясь, мальчишки расселись вокруг костра, оставляя для гостьи свободным самое лучшее место, куда Бен и усадил свою сестру, которая, обводя всех взглядом, смущенно улыбалась пристальному к себе вниманию двадцати пар глаз, две из которых — волчьи. Чтобы разрядить обстановку Питер бегло познакомил Сидни со всеми обитателями Неверлэнда, а она в свою очередь задавала мальчишкам интересующие вопросы, на которые те с удовольствием ей отвечали, и когда завязалась вполне непринужденная беседа, Питер вернулся под свое дерево и наблюдал за происходящим уже оттуда. Сидни, понимая, что она для всех все еще незнакомка, немного рассказала о себе и о мире, откуда она пришла. Про другие миры узнавать всегда интересно, и мальчишки наперебой задавали девушке множество вопросов серьезных и не очень, и когда после одного из вопросов, касающегося Хеллиона и возможных способов укрощения его неуемной энергии Сидни заливисто засмеялась, Питер, наконец, понял, что его привлекло в сестре их самого младшего Потеряшки, который ни на минуту не отошел от него ни на шаг за весь вечер — вот и сейчас Хелли составлял ему компанию вместо Феликса, который вместе с мальчишками заинтересованно слушал Сидни.  
  
      — А она прикольная, — Питер подмигнул Хеллиону. — Не понимаю, почему ты ее так боишься. Про таких девчонок в моей другой реальности говорят — свой в доску парень.  
  
Видимо, Феликс тоже так посчитал, потому что сначала стоял чуть в стороне, присматриваясь к девушке, а потом, переступив через бревно, он уселся прямо рядом с Сидни, и она, чуть наклонив голову, улыбнулась и что-то ему сказала, легонько толкнув плечом в плечо, вызывая у парня ответную немного смущенную улыбку, хотя буквально полчаса назад эти двое готовы были друг друга разорвать. И Питер, наблюдая за ними, подумал о том, что у Феликса вызвать улыбку не так то и просто, а у Сидни это легко получилось.  
  
      — Ты ее плохо знаешь, вернее, совсем не знаешь, — Хелли, глядя на сестру, насупил брови. — Она не «свой парень», она фурия в штанах.  
  
      — Ну, не без этого, — Питер хмыкнул, вспоминая, с какой яростью Сид посмотрела на Феликса, когда тот назвал ее «деткой», а теперь ее глаза искрились от смеха, потому что Феликс рассказывал что-то настолько забавное, что некоторые мальчишки, хохоча во все горло, буквально свалились с чурбачков.  
  
Питер не припоминал, чтобы когда-то вокруг вечернего костра было так весело, но почему-то именно сейчас он почувствовал себя лишним в своем собственном Неверлэнде. Вернее, одиноким… Может, потому что рядом не было Феликса, к уютным объятиям которого Питер привык за долгие годы?  
  
      — Спроси у нее про Киллиана, Питер, — цепкие мальчишечьи пальцы буквально впились в его руку. — Я уверен, что она поможет тебе.  
  
Пэн задумчиво посмотрел на черноглазую девушку, которая, как ни странно, пришлась так к месту в их сугубо мужской компании, но в конце концов покачал головой:  
  
      — Нет, Хелли, не сегодня. Может, в следующий раз, — он привалился спиной к дереву и закрыл глаза.  
  
      — Следующего раза может и не быть, Питер, — Хеллион настойчиво тормошил его за плечо. — Не думай, что если она согласилась остаться в Неверлэнде, то задержится здесь надолго. Вот возьмет и уйдет обратно, когда тебя здесь не будет. И нас еще с собой прихватит…  
  
      — Никто не может уйти из Неверлэнда без моего на то дозволения, — Пэн даже не открыл глаза. — Забыл?  
  
      — А, ну да… — Хелли хмыкнул и замолчал.  
  
      Хеллион ничего больше не говорил Питеру, не тормошил его, и даже не шевелился, что уж совсем на него было не похоже, и Пэн, неожиданно оказавшись в относительной тишине и спокойствии, приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на притихшего мальчишку и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, и столкнулся со взглядом огромных… темно-синих глаз на утонченном фарфоровом лице.

**Plan Three — Feel It Coming**

      — Ты хотел со мной о чем-то поговорить? — Сидни сидела прямо перед ним, сложив изящные руки на коленях, а за ее спиной, как телохранитель, стоял Феликс.  
  
Питер разглядывал глаза девушки, которые преображались, приобретая насыщенный синий цвет, и молчал.  
  
      — Спроси ее, Питер… — настойчивый шепот Хеллиона снова раздался над ухом.  
  
      — О чем? — Сидни перевела взгляд на брата.  
  
      — У Питера пропал друг, которого он хотел бы найти, и я подумал…  
  
      — Так ты только поэтому разблокировал портал? — Сидни озадаченно вскинула брови. — Потому что я тебе понадобилась?  
  
Хеллион несколько виновато кивнул вихрастой головой под пристальными взглядами трех пар глаз, из которых две еще были и очень удивлены.  
  
      — Что значит — разблокировал портал? — Пэн ошарашено переводил взгляд с Хелли на Сид и обратно, пытаясь понять смысл услышанного.  
  
      — О! Этот мелкий пакостник обладает кое-какими способностями, — Сидни хмыкнула и чуть усмехнулась уголком бледных губ, укоризненно глядя на младшего брата. — Главная из которых — сбегать в другие Миры, и блокировать для меня вход в них — он так развлекается, проверяет мою способность — насколько быстро мне удастся его отыскать, но зная, что меня это злит, ставит блокировку на портал. Поэтому я всегда отправляю за ним Бена — для него не существует границ. И обычно у Бена не возникает трудностей, чтобы вернуть нашего беглеца обратно, а в этот раз не получилось.  
  
      — Потому что я не захотел! — Хеллион быстро показал сестре язык, на что она закатила глаза.  
  
      — Это правда, он не может увести тебя без согласия, — Сидни кивнула, соглашаясь с братом.  
  
      — Но Бен говорил, что если Хелли не пойдет с ним, то тогда ты придешь сама, — Феликса способности их самого младшего Потеряшки озадачили не меньше, чем Питера. — И как он открывает порталы?  
  
      — Мне бы хотелось думать, что порталы открываются ему случайно, — Сидни вскинула голову. — А что касается меня — Бен просто пугал его. У Хеллиона не всегда получается сильный блок, и Бен об этом знает. Иногда нужно просто подождать, когда портал станет для меня доступен. Но в этот раз наш беглец постарался на славу. Или ваш Неверленд усилил его дар… — девушка изучающе смотрела на брата, который нахмурился и, закусив губешку, сердито сверкал на нее глазами из-под бровей.  
  
      — Понятно, — Феликс улыбнулся, глядя на притихшего мальчика. — Прости, Сидни, что обвинил тебя в неторопливости.  
  
      — Ничего, — девушка сделала неопределенный жест рукой. — Вы ничего не знали обо мне, а я ничего не знала о вас. Так кого вы хотите разыскать?  
  
      — Его зовут… Киллиан Джонс… — Питер сглотнул горечь, которая появилась от произнесенного имени.  
  
      — Капитан Киллиан Джонс? — в синих глазах девушки проскользнуло удивление. — Уж не тот ли это Джонс, что как-то вытащил твою непоседливую задницу из очень неприятной ситуации, Хеллион, — взгляд Сидни устремился на брата, который быстро несколько раз кивнул головой.  
  
      — И если ты поможешь Питеру отыскать его, я вернусь домой. Договорились? — Хелли смешно мочалил зубами нижнюю губу пока ждал согласия сестры, хотя он был уверен, что она согласится на его условия.  
  
      — Мелкий шантажист, — Сидни бросила быстрый взгляд на брата и сосредоточилась на Питере. — Мне понадобится какая-нибудь вещь, которая ему принадлежала, чтобы я могла настроиться на него.  
  
Девушка протянула руку, а Питер вдруг понял, что ему нечего дать Сидни. У него совсем ничего не осталось от Киллиана. Ни какой-либо существенной вещи — кортика или перстня, ни даже такой мелочи, как лоскутка одежды или пуговицы… Ничего. У него остались только одни воспоминания.  
  
      — Сейчас, — Хеллион сунул руку в карман. — Вот, — мальчик вытащил из кармана маленькую позолоченную подзорную трубу и протянул ее сестре. — Это должно помочь, когда-то она принадлежала Капитану Джонсу, — Хелли снова пришел Питеру на помощь, словно ангел-спаситель, который появился в Неверлэнде неслучайно.  
  
Сидни положила золотую вещицу на одну ладонь и накрыла ее другой, потом поднесла к носу и, закрыв глаза, с силой втянула в себя воздух. Все завороженно наблюдали за манипуляциями девушки, даже волки, которые, заинтересовавшись происходящим в стороне от костра, бесшумно подошли к компании и уселись чуть в стороне. Сидни довольно долго сидела совершенно неподвижно, а потом, распахнув свои огромные глазища, которые снова стали совершенно черными, уставилась на Питера…  
  
      — Он непросто пропал… — девушка долго изучающе смотрит на Пэна. — Ему помогли исчезнуть… — она переводит взгляд на стоящего рядом Феликса, и Питер видит, как дергается его щека, обезображенная тонким шрамом, который остался после той самой злополучной стычки с Киллианом.  
  
      — Да, я знаю это, — Питер поспешно кивает. — Но я также знаю и то, что он сейчас находится в каком-то из Миров. Помоги мне его отыскать, Сид.  
  
Сидни не обращает внимания на слова Питера и снова с силой втягивает в себя воздух, повернув голову в сторону волков, которые прижимают к голове уши и отводят глаза, избегая смотреть девушке в глаза. Сид снова возвращается к Феликсу и, глядя прямо ему в глаза, делает несколько коротких вдохов, словно принюхиваясь, и парень чуть заметно качает головой. Девушка снова переводит взгляд на Питера и, чуть наклонившись к нему, обнюхивает и его, а Пэн ловит себя на мысли, что она действительно ведет себя как… ищейка. Сидни снова подносит ладони с зажатой в них подзорной трубой к носу и, замерев, долго сидит с закрытыми глазами.  
  
      — Я не чувствую его ни в одном из миров… Вернее, почти не чувствую… И у меня какие-то странные ощущения… Словно он разделился… — Питер знает, почему у Сидни такие ощущения, но молчит. — Я боюсь, что… — девушка качает головой и открывает глаза. — Я боюсь ошибиться, потому что Хеллион перекрывает мне все, что осталось от Капитана. Может, если бы было что-то еще, принадлежащее ему, что может мне дать больше информации…  
  
      — «Веселый Роджер», — Хеллион подскочил с места и потряс за плечо застывшего Питера. — У нас же есть целый корабль, который принадлежит Капитану Джонсу!  
  
      — Вы хотите сказать, что пиратский корабль сейчас находится возле берегов Неверлэнда? — во взгляде Сидни мелькнула настороженность. — И вы будете уверять меня, что находится здесь безопасно?  
  
      — Я уверяю тебя, Сид, что для волнений нет никакого повода, — Питер поднялся с земли и задумчиво посмотрел в сторону тропинки, ведущей к океану. — Во-первых, «Веселый Рождер» стоит на якоре в океане на довольно приличном расстоянии от берега, а во-вторых, остров защищен магией, и на него невозможно попасть с воды. Прогуляемся? — Питер протянул девушке руку, помогая ей встать.  
  
Потерянные мальчики почти не обратили внимания на компанию во главе с Питером Пэном, которая скрылась в темноте леса. Они привыкли, что Питер всегда неожиданно появлялся в Неверлэнде и незаметно исчезал. Он никогда не прощался с обитателями своего Неверлэнда, оставляя им ощущение своего незримого присутствия, и отчасти это было правдой — Питер мог в любое время через Тень узнать, что происходит в его реальности. Мальчишки привыкли и к тому, что Хозяин Неверлэнда перед тем, как покинуть Неверлэнд, прогуливался до берега океана в компании волков и Феликса. Вот и в этот раз Питер не нарушил этого правила, может, только с небольшим исключением — к ним присоединились Хеллион и его сестра, обладающая удивительным даром.  
  
В Неверлэнде ночь уже полностью вступила в свои права, но Сидни сразу увидела в черном океане, сливающимся с чернильным небом, темный силуэт корабля, освещаемый полной луной. Странно, что она не заметила его раньше, когда вышла из портала… Может, тогда луна еще не взошла, или ее свет падал не под тем углом, или с края утеса океан просматривался лучше? Потому что сам корабль совсем не освещался, если не считать тусклого света фонаря на корме.  
  
      — На «Роджере», что, никого нет? — Сидни обернулась к Питеру.  
  
      — Почему? Команда почти в полном составе, — Пэн не сводил глаз с темного силуэта галеона.  
  
      — И ты предлагаешь мне познакомиться с бандой головорезов? — Сид с сомнением смотрела на океан.  
  
      — Если честно, то не такие уж они и головорезы, — Питер усмехнулся. — Но ты можешь ни о чем не беспокоится, нас никто не увидит, пока мы будем там — я скрою нас магией. Не увидит, не услышит и даже не почувствует.  
  
      — Предположим… — Сидни задумчиво потерла висок, глядя на Пэна. — И как же мы попадем на корабль?  
  
      — Перелетим, — Питер пожал плечами, словно это был абсолютно нормальный способ перемещения, и протянул девушке руку.  
  
      — Перелетим? — недоверчивость в голосе Сидни вполне объяснима. — У нас, что, вырастут крылья?  
  
      — Нет, — Пэн засмеялся и покачал головой. — Ну, почему все считают, что взлететь можно только благодаря крыльям? В моем мире достаточно просто поверить в то, что ты можешь летать. Ты веришь мне, Сидни?  
  
      — Но… — девушка обернулась к младшему брату, который вцепился в плащ Феликса и, приоткрыв рот, слушал их с Питером диалог.  
  
      — Просто поверь ему, Сид, — у мальчишки загорелись глаза, когда он вспомнил свои ощущения от полета с Пэном. — Просто скажи, что…  
  
      — Верю, — Сидни сжала ладонь Питера и, уже глядя ему в глаза, уверенно повторила: — Я верю… — она даже не успела сказать то, что собиралась, как почувствовала, что отрывается от земли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Kutless - Strong Tower: http://pleer.com/tracks/5030836SHX8
> 
> Plan Three - Feel It Coming: http://pleer.com/tracks/6425908sFzK


	43. Исправить можно все кроме смерти

Еще подлетая к «Веселому Роджеру», Питер Пэн почувствовал охватившее его радостное волнение, но по мере приближения к кораблю волнение переросло в тревожное беспокойство. И когда они с Сидни осторожно опустились на палубу, Питер одновременно испытал двойственное чувство: с одной стороны, он был рад снова встретиться с «Веселым Роджером», как с добрым знакомым; с другой стороны, боль в его сердце от потери Киллиана стала в несколько раз острее, а навалившиеся воспоминания не давала нормально дышать.

**Kutless — Remember Me**

Питеру казалось, что он задыхается, потому что ощущал Киллиана везде, словно он растворился в своем корабле: в киле, в шпангоутах, в обшивке, в палубе, мачтах, в реях, в парусах… в каждой досочке, каждом нагеле и гвозде… Знакомый терпкий запах — просмоленная древесина, просоленная водами океана, который впитала в себя капитанская куртка Киллиана, и который так нравился Питеру, теперь, заползая в ноздри, сводил с ума и создавал иллюзию, что Капитан Джонс находится на своем корабле… Совсем рядом… Вот только Питер не может его увидеть, а может только ощущать его присутствие. Наверное, Сидни тоже что-то чувствовала, потому что с шумом втягивала в себя воздух, и, бесшумно ступая по палубе, шаг за шагом приблизилась к штурвалу корабля. Она осторожно прикоснулась к ручкам со стертой местами позолотой и обнюхала деревянное колесо.

— Я не понимаю… — Сид выпрямилась и посмотрела на Пэна. — Я думала, что мне показалось, но его и правда как будто разделили, перед тем как он пропал. Его следы теряются в твоем Неверлэнде, и я уверена — ты знаешь, что с ним произошло. Расскажи мне, Питер, что случилось, иначе, я могу неверно растолковать свои ощущения.

В черные проницательные глаза девушки становится невыносимо смотреть, и Питер отворачивается от нее, ища глазами силуэты фигур Феликса и волков на краю утеса — они все повязаны страшной тайной, о которой молчат. На самом деле, он не так много и знает о последних мгновениях Киллиана, перед тем как он оказался в Темном портале, а те, кто были с ним рядом тогда, ни о чем не рассказали Питеру. Вернее, он сам не захотел ничего знать…

— Ты все правильно чувствуешь, Сид, — Пэн не поворачивается к девушке, когда начинает говорить. — Его действительно разделили… Так случилось, что я лишил его ладони левой руки, — судорожный вздох за его спиной слишком красноречив.

— Но… Но ты же обладаешь могущественной магией и мог бы все исправить.

— Мог бы, — Питер чувствует затылком напряженный взгляд Сидни, — но не захотел. Я был очень зол на него тогда и думал, что поступаю правильно… Я не могу тебе всего рассказать, Сид, это слишком долгая история, — Пэн вздыхает и наконец поворачивается к девушке. — Те слухи о Тьме, что поглотила меня — это все правда, Сид. Это были страшные времена в Неверлэнде… И я считал, что во всем был виноват Киллиан, потому что именно он затащил меня в свой Темный портал. Ты что-нибудь знаешь о Темных порталах?

— Знаю, — девушка явно потрясена тем, что услышала. — Темные порталы — это страшные места, и мало кому удается их пройти без опытного Проводника и не затеряться во Тьме, что царит там. Я знаю только парочку Странников, которым такое под силу. Так ты говоришь, что в твоем Неверлэнде был Темный портал, который принадлежал Киллиану? — Питер кивает, а Сидни смотрит на него с недоверием. — Стать Хозяином Темного портала не так-то просто. Обычно, за такое нужно заплатить высокую цену. Очень высокую…

— Он как-то говорил, что и корабль, и портал достались ему в наследство от старшего брата. Говорил, что вынужден был стать Капитаном пиратов.

— Понятно, — Сидни снова кладет ладони на ручки штурвала и наклоняет голову, словно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. — Значит, ты попал в Темный портал не по своей воле? — девушка не смотрит на Питера, но он все же кивает. — Он был там с тобой?

— Сначала, да, но потом, так получилось, что я оказался там один.

— Невероятно… — Сид отрывается от своего занятия и вскидывает глаза на Пэна. — Хранители с их способностями — лакомая добыча для Тьмы, и она не отпускает их из своего плена просто так. Как тебе удалось вернуться обратно?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — Питер, мотнув головой, складывает руки на груди, давая девушке понять, что это закрытая для него тема. — И вообще, откуда такие познания про Тьму, Сидни?

— Родители изучали темные порталы, после того как наш старший брат попал в один из них тоже не по своей воле.

— Понятно… — Питер вспоминает о грязном бизнесе Киллиана, и ему кажется, что он знает, почему именно брат Сидни попал в темный портал. — А где сейчас ваши родители?

— Они все время пытались разыскать Теранса и однажды не вернулись из очередных поисков, — Сид закусывает губу, сдерживая навернувшиеся слезы, и отворачивается. — Темные порталы — опасные места, забирающие душу, но темные миры, куда ведут такие порталы, бывают страшнее во сто крат, и могут забрать жизнь, если тебя некому спасти.

— Они погибли?

— Думаю, что да… Потому что перестала их чувствовать. Я и Теранса не чувствовала, но мама не хотела верить, что его больше нет. Она говорила, что если я не чувствую кого-то, то это не значит, что он умер. Сильная магия может иногда мешать моему дару. Но я так и не смогла ей сказать, что чувствовала запах смерти, потому что это убило бы ее. Хотя теперь я думаю, что мне нужно было ей сказать, — Сидни поворачивается к Питеру и обхватывает себя руками, ежась от своих воспоминаний, а ее бледно-фарфоровое лицо становится совершенно белым.

— Сочувствую, Сидни, — Питеру хочется обнять девушку, чтобы успокоить ее, но он почему-то не решается подойти. — А Киллиан?.. Ты чувствуешь его, Сид?

Девушка долго смотрит на темный Неверлэнд и молчит, и Питеру становится не по себе от ее молчания…

— Ты можешь провести меня в капитанскую каюту? — Сидни словно возвращается из небытия, в котором пребывала, и сосредотачивается на Питере. — Мне нужно как можно больше информации, а там, я думаю, должны быть его личные вещи, на которых не будет следов чужой информации.

Пэн знал «Веселый Роджер» как свои пять пальцев, а уж найти капитанскую каюту для него и вовсе не составляло никакого труда — раньше он был частым гостем Капитана Джонса. Правда, сам Капитан даже не подозревал о его визитах. Еще в самом начале их так называемого взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, чтобы узнать своего «делового партнера» поближе и понять, какие цели он преследовал на самом деле, Питер прилетал на корабль. Он неспешно, скрытый завесой невидимости, бродил по палубе, скользил пальцами по планширам и леерам, подмечая каждую деталь и малейший изъян — как вот те вырезанные и перечеркнутые глубоко выцарапанной бороздой буквы или зарубки от катлассов и абордажных топоров — несвежие, зашкуренные и закрашенные, но все еще хорошо заметные. Иногда Питер, прилетая на «Роджер», усаживался на грот-рее, прислонившись спиной к мачте, под которой частенько собирались пираты, и подслушивал их разговоры, попутно знакомясь со спецификой морской терминологии. Угрюмые моряки рассаживались на палубе вокруг грот-мачты: на ступенях трапов, ведущих к капитанскому мостику, на бортовых планширах, леерах, на пороховых сундуках. Неспешно потягивали ром из небольших плоских бутылей и рассказывали друг другу байки: реже о стычках на суше и морских баталиях, не всегда заканчивающихся блестящими победами, о чем красноречиво говорили шрамы на мускулистых телах и обветренных океанскими ветрами лицах, но чаще пираты травили байки о забавных случаях и веселых приключениях, которые Питер просто обожал слушать. И в такие моменты он ловил себя на мысли, что суровые пираты очень похожи на его мальчишек-потеряшек. Ну, может быть мальчишки так не сквернословили и не сыпали специфическими словечками на корабельную тематику. Порой истории были настолько смешными, что взрывы хохота разрывали ночную темноту над океаном. Однажды Питер сам чуть было не свалился с реи от смеха, потеряв равновесие, благо, что вовремя вспомнил о своей способности летать, а то рухнул бы невидимым, но ощутимым кулем кому-нибудь на голову.

**Civil Twilight — Letters From The Sky**

Капитан Джонс тоже присутствовал на этих традиционных вечерних посиделках, и Пэн всегда с интересом наблюдал за ним: поначалу Киллиан, сидя в окружении своих моряков и подогревая себя приличными порциями рома, так же делился историями о своих похождениях не всегда, надо сказать, связанных с капитанством и пиратством, оказалось, что до того, как заняться флибустьерством, Киллиан изучал другие миры и увлекался океанографией, и этот факт тогда немало удивил Питера; но чем дольше «Роджер» находился в Неверленде, тем чаще Капитан, присоединившись сначала к команде и молча выслушав одну-две истории, потом все же уединялся на носу корабля, скрывшись ото всех в ночной темноте. И тогда Питер, теряя интерес к пиратским историям, перелетал на бушприт, нависающий над темной гладью океана, и оттуда наблюдал за Киллианом, который чаще всего стоял, прислонившись к фок-мачте, задумчиво смотрел на Неверлэнд и не делал ни одного глотка рома из зажатой в руке пузатой бутылки. О чем именно думал Капитан в такие моменты, Питер не знал, но на освещаемом луной благородном лице совсем нетипичном для пирата он все чаще замечал грусть… Или тоску? О чем мог тосковать пират? Если честно, то Питер не понимал, почему «Веселый Роджер» все чаще задерживается у берегов Неверлэнда, если раньше поднимал паруса сразу, как только его Капитан поднимался на борт. Теперь же «Роджер» нередко стоял на якоре в океане, словно что-то держало возле острова корабль… Или его Капитана? Может, это Темный портал влиял так на своего Хозяина? А иногда Киллиан срывался: нервно расхаживал от борта к борту и накачивался ромом почти до беспамятства, и Питер стал подмечать, что обычно это совпадало с его расплатой поцелуем по сделке, которую они заключали, согласно их деловому соглашению относительно мальчиков, что приплывали в Неверлэнд вместе с Капитаном Джонсом в качестве «живого товара». И такие срывы случались все чаще и чаще. Почему-то в такие моменты Питеру хотелось вырвать злосчастную бутыль из рук Капитана, но он сдерживался и дожидался момента, когда уговорив весь ром, Киллиан со злостью швырял пустую бутылку за борт и уходил с палубы. Пэн выжидал еще некоторое время, сидя на бушприте и любуясь серебристой дорожкой лунного света на черной глади океана, а потом пробирался в капитанскую каюту.

К моменту его появления Киллиан всегда спал, обычно завалившись прямо в одежде на не разобранную постель. Питер аккуратно прикрывал за собой дверь каюты, которая обычно скрипела, заставляя его обмирать и прислушиваться к дыханию спящего Капитана. Чаще Киллиан спал крепко, но иногда приподнимал голову с подушки и напряженно всматривался в полумрак каюты, и Питер в такие моменты всегда замирал, прижимаясь спиной к двери, стараясь ничем не выдать свое присутствие, и только когда Киллиан падал обратно на подушку и закрывал глаза, Пэн вспоминал, что скрыт завесой невидимости. Дождавшись, когда дыхание хозяина капитанской каюты снова станет спокойным, Питер принимался с интересом изучать все, что находилось в каюте. Когда он впервые пробрался сюда, ему показалось странным, что на полках над рабочим столом и над кроватью было много книг, причем больше научного содержания: о звездах и созвездиях, о растениях и животных разных миров, об океанах и морях, о кораблестроении, об истории других миров и о законах на границах миров. Иногда Пэн вытаскивал какую-либо книгу наугад и, пробежав глазами по страницам, порой погружался в увлекательное чтение. Бывало, что его заинтересовывали листы, исписанные торопливым, но красивым почерком, а еще карты, которые были аккуратно расправлены на рабочем столе. Другие миры, в которых Киллиан Джонс уже успел побывать, и карты которых были исчерканы цветными линиями и размашистыми витиеватыми пометками. Иной раз, подойдя к столу, Питер находил на нем абсолютно чистую карту, и это значило, что Капитан Джонс собирался изучить очередной другой мир и его границы.

Пэну казалось, что он своими невидимыми визитами вторгается во что-то уж совсем личное, но именно это личное показывало ему совсем другого Капитана Киллиана Джонса. И с каждым разом Питера все больше притягивал этот другой Киллиан, и он, закончив изучать очередную книгу или карту, усаживался в широкое кожаное кресло, стоящее прямо напротив кровати, и рассматривал спящего безмятежным сном мужчину, словно пытался понять — какой он на самом деле… Но не всегда сон Киллиана был безмятежным. Иногда он пугал Питера, когда начинал хватать воздух ртом и со стоном скручивался на постели, цепляясь пальцами за простыни и подминая их под себя. Его лицо при этом искажала гримаса боли, и он прижимал руки к груди, туда, где сердце, и замирал… Временами Киллиан начинал стонать и метаться во сне, беспокойно хватая руками воздух, будто пытался что-то задержать или кого-то прижать к себе… Но больше всего Питер испугался, когда Киллиан однажды буквально взвыл во сне и неожиданно ставшими совершенно бескровными губами отчаянно шептал: «Только не умирай. Слышишь? Только не умирай», повторяя свою просьбу как заклинание — снова, снова и снова. И тогда, чтобы прекратить этот сон больше похожий на агонию, Питер осторожно взял ладонь Киллиана и переплел их пальцы, чтобы показать ему совершенно другой сон, который подарит Капитану умиротворение и спокойную ночь. Пэн так и просидел тогда у кровати Капитана, сжимая его ладонь, почти до утра.

А потом — вытаскивать Киллиана Джонса из плена страшных сновидений, стало чем-то привычным для Питера Пэна. Может, именно этим и должны заниматься Хранители Снов? Вот только с новыми снами возникали проблемы, потому что Киллиану нужно было показывать что-то привычное для него, а Пэн кроме Неверлэнда и своей настоящей реальности больше ни о чем не знал. И обширная библиотека Капитана Джонса оказалась очень даже кстати: Питер брал книгу про какой-нибудь другой мир, устраивался в кресле и начинал читать, но когда Киллиана в очередной раз охватывало беспокойство, Пэн соединял их ладони и показывал в созданном им новом сновидении все, что прочитывал. Питер старался все делать аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Капитана, но однажды он замер, когда почувствовал на себе взгляд. Пэн осторожно повернул голову и столкнулся со взглядом Киллиана, который смотрел прямо на него. Питер был уверен, что Капитан его видеть не мог, но…

— Я знаю, что ты только снишься мне… — Киллиан улыбается и крепче сжимает ладонь Пэна, а потом приподнимает голову и прижимается губами к тонким мальчишечьим пальцам. — И это мой самый лучший сон, — он подкладывает под щеку их соединенные ладони и, прежде чем закрыть глаза, долго смотрит на Питера, у которого не остается сомнений, что Киллиан на самом деле видит его. Может, магия завесы невидимости слабеет, когда Пэн создает другое сновидение? Может, соединяя их ладони, Питер перестает быть невидимкой, или же Киллиан тоже оказывается под влиянием магии? — А ты в этом сне мой… Мой красивый мальчик. И мне хочется, чтобы ты поцеловал меня. Не потому, что я тебя вынуждаю, а потому, что ты сам этого хочешь. Хотя бы во сне… — Пэн замирает от такого признания, и когда Киллиан закрывает глаза, он осторожно снимает браслет с руки, которую не выпускает из своей ладони Капитан, и все вокруг начинает дрожать и размываться. — Не уходи… — наверное, Киллиан что-то чувствует, потому что снова распахивает глаза и сильнее сжимает ладонь Пэна, пытаясь удержать его рядом с собой. — Останься со мной, — но Питер качает головой и снимает со своего запястья второй браслет, что все еще держит его в этой реальности.

Стоя посреди осиротевшей капитанской каюты и наблюдая, как Сидни обнюхивает вещи на столе: аккуратно разложенные карты и разбросанную поверх них какую-то мелочевку, Питер Пэн вспоминал о том, что больше не возвращался на «Веселый Роджер» после той ночи, когда Киллиан, несмотря на защитную магию, все же увидел его. Да и нужды в этом больше не было — Капитан стал задерживаться в Неверлэнде, составляя компанию Питеру Пэну на излюбленном им утесе, а потом случилось много всего: и того, что бережно хранит память, и того, о чем бы хотелось навсегда забыть.

**Kutless — Mistakes**

— Так что случилось после того, как ты лишил его ладони? — вопрос Сидни именно о том, что хотелось выдрать из своей памяти с корнем.

— Я ненавидел его в тот момент и хотел, чтобы он убрался с острова… — Питер присел на краешек кресла, в котором когда-то коротал ночи за увлекательным чтением, и обхватил руками голову. — Поэтому приказал Феликсу бросить Киллиана в его Темный портал. Меня не было там, я пришел к порталу позже, чтобы закрыть его, и в какой-то момент передумал, — Пэн сильнее сдавил виски, пульсирующие воспоминаниями, которые не давали ему покоя. — Но мне пришлось закрыть портал… Что-то пошло не так, и запущенное заклятие было невозможно остановить, и еще… я чувствовал, как он умирает, а Феликс сказал, что, только закрыв портал, я смогу помочь ему выжить.

— Он был без сознания? — Сидни внимательно слушала исповедь Хозяина Неверлэнда.

— Да, — Питер, не поднимая головы, нервно сжимал пальцы. — Он потерял много крови, и Феликс говорил, что он так и не пришел в сознание.

— А его рука?

— Я не знаю, Сидни, — Питер вскинул глаза на девушку. — Меня там не было в тот момент, но думаю, что отрубленная ладонь тоже была в портале, — Пэн заметил, как Сид недовольно поджала губы. — Я вижу, ты осуждаешь меня, но когда внутри тебя живет Тьма, ты не можешь адекватно оценивать ситуацию и последствия необдуманных действий, спровоцированных эмоциональным порывом… Он совершил ошибку и расплатился за нее сполна, а я, совершив ошибку, расплачиваюсь за нее по сей день. Иногда я думаю, что должен был попытаться спасти его, вытащить из портала, или остаться там с ним и помочь отыскать путь в другой Мир…

— Нет, Питер, вы все сделали правильно. Ты ничем бы ему не помог там, и, скорее всего, пропал бы сам. Тьма не дала бы тебе второго шанса. А так, у него был шанс выжить — пираты ведь тоже Странники, а Капитан Джонс был еще и Хозяином этого Темного портала… У него были большие шансы. Правда, меня смущает, что он был без сознания и лишен левой ладони… Вряд ли вы знали, что владельцы темных порталов держат множество ключей от переходов в другие миры именно в левых ладонях. Не переживай, Питер, мы обязательно отыщем его, если только он… — девушка присела перед Пэном на корточки и сжала его дрожащие пальцы. — Оу! — глаза Сидни округлились от удивления. — Я все искала личные вещи Капитана, с которых могла бы считать больше информации, и которые могли бы служить для него «маяками», указывающими обратный путь, к чему бы он очень хотел вернуться, и была уверена, что «Веселый Роджер» должен был быть таким «маяком», а оказывается, мне был нужен… ты.

— Он не знает, что «Роджер» цел и невредим, — Питер покачал головой. — Я создал для него иллюзию, в которой утопил корабль вместе с его командой.

— Я не знаю, за что ты так поступил с ним, но ты именно тот, ради кого он всякий раз возвращался в Неверлэнд, — Сидни уселась перед Пэном на колени и взяла в руки его ладони. — Смотри мне в глаза, Питер, и думай о нем.

Пэн не отрываясь смотрел в темные глаза девушки сидящей перед ним на коленях и думал над ее словами о Темном портале. Тогда им с Феликсом пришлось приложить невероятные усилия, чтобы закрыть чужеродную Неверлэнду субстанцию. Питер вспомнил, как портал не хотел закрываться, напоминая ему картинками на своей поверхности о том, что он терял… Вспомнил, как чувствовал за серебристым пологом умирающую плоть, ощущая кончиками пальцев жизнь, уходящую тоненькой ниточкой в черную пустоту портала. И теперь Пэн боялся, что не успел закрыть портал вовремя, и когда Сид вдруг отвела взгляд в сторону, одернув от него руку, резко встала и быстро отошла к столу, у него закрались подозрения, что его сомнения вполне обоснованы.

— Сидни, ты что-то почувствовала? — Питер смотрел на девушку, которая стояла к нему спиной.

— Я не чувствую его ни в одном из миров и не вижу затерявшимся на границах, — Сид покачала головой. — Как будто его совсем не существует. А еще… Боже! Хеллион сказал мне, что потерял его! — Сидни протянула руку к одной из полок и зацепила пальцем свешивающуюся серебристую цепочку. — Наверное, он подарил его Капитану за свое спасение.

Девушка повернулась, и Питер увидел в ее руке круглый медальон из черненого серебра. Россыпь сверкающих белых камней образовывала некое подобие спирали с крупным темно-синим почти черным камнем в центре, и чем-то напоминала ему спираль на поверхности Темного портала, в которую скрутилась серебристая субстанция, когда он пытался закрыть портал с помощью магии. Только на медальоне спираль наоборот — раскручивалась.

— Что это?

— Мама дала этот медальон Хеллиону, когда он впервые сбежал, — Сидни положила серебряный кругляшок на ладонь и провела пальцем по камням, стирая с них пыль, — чтобы он всегда мог отыскать путь домой. Это ключ от переходных порталов. Стоит только подумать о человеке, к которому ты хочешь вернуться, как откроется нужный тебе портал.

— Но… — Питер озадаченно смотрел на медальон. — Но тогда почему он не привел ваших родителей к Терансу?

— Медальон не откроет портал, если человек, о котором ты думаешь, мертв, — Сидни покачала головой, глядя на искрящиеся камни в своей ладони. — А мама не хотела в это верить, считая, что Тери все же находится в плену чьей-то магии. Но ведь эта магическая вещица может нам помочь… — девушка подняла глаза и уверенно кивнула. — Все что хотела, я узнала. Больше не вижу смысла здесь задерживаться, Питер. Возвращаемся обратно на остров и попытаем удачи с этим ключом, — Сидни улыбнулась Питеру и покачала серебристым медальоном в воздухе. — Если Киллиан жив в каком-то из миров, то ты сможешь с ним встретиться очень скоро.

Они оба молчат, пока преодолевают расстояние от корабля до острова, на котором их уже явно заждались — Питер еще издалека замечает фигурку Хеллиона, который беспокойно расхаживает по краю утеса, всматриваясь в черноту ночного неба, и когда они с Сидни опускаются на землю, то первым подбегает к ним, опережая и Феликса, и даже волков.

— Ты нашла его, Сид? — мальчик в нетерпении бросился к сестре, заглядывая ей в глаза.

— Не совсем, — девушка покачала головой, — но зато я нашла вот это, — Сидни вытащила из кармана серебристый медальон. — Зачем ты соврал мне, что потерял его?

— Ты бы ругала меня, потому что он принадлежал маме, — Хеллион потупил глаза, но тут же снова вскинул их на сестру. — Но я должен был отблагодарить Киллиана за его доброту и его подарок. Жаль, что сейчас медальон не у него, он бы помог Капитану вернуться обратно. Ты нашла его на корабле?

— В капитанской каюте, на полке, — Сидни задумчиво смотрела на медальон. — Мне кажется, что Капитан ни разу им не воспользовался.

— Наверное, не знал, как он работает, — мальчик пожал плечами. — Я хотел рассказать, но Капитан сказал, что не примет от меня такой дорогой подарок, и я незаметно сунул ему медальон в карман.

Пока Хеллион оправдывался перед сестрой, к Питеру подошел Феликс.

**Kutless — Not What You See**

— Что она сказала тебе? Она нашла его? — Пэн заметил, что парень явно был чем-то обеспокоен, потому что в отличие от любопытства в глазах Хеллиона, Питер заметил на лице друга тревожность.

— Она не увидела его… Ни в других мирах, ни на границах миров, — Питер внимательно посмотрел на Феликса, — но она явно чего-то недоговаривает.

— Я не недоговариваю, Питер, я боюсь ошибиться, — Сидни подошла к ним и одела на шею Питера медальон. — Надеюсь, что сейчас мои сомнения развеются или подтвердятся. Приложи палец к камню, что в центре, и подумай о том, с кем бы ты сейчас хотел увидеться, и как только почувствуешь, что камень стал теплым, проведи по спирали, будто открываешь портал.

Все отступают от Питера на значительное расстояние, чтобы не мешать ему сосредоточиться, и он закрывает глаза, думая о Киллиане, и камень вроде бы теплеет под его пальцем, но никакой портал ему не открывается. Питер проводит пальцем по спирали снова и снова, но ничего не происходит, и он понимает, что…

— Портал не открывается, если тот, о ком думаешь, умер… — Питер медленно разворачивается к девушке. — Ты ведь так говорила? Ты ведь не чувствовала его живым, Сид… Ты сразу его не чувствовала живым, так ведь? — девушка зажимает ладонью рот, и, глядя Питеру в глаза, качает головой. — Скажи мне правду, Сидни… О чем ты боишься мне сказать? — ему кажется, что повисшая тишина сейчас обрушится на него всей своей тяжестью, но ему нужно знать… — Он умер?

— Я чувствую запах… разлагающейся плоти, — у девушки сочувствующий взгляд, а у Хеллиона в глазах блестят слезы, потому что они оба знают, что это означает.

«Она не понимает, что чувствует на самом деле…»

— Тогда объясни мне!!! — Питер срывается, когда слышит белого волка, который сидит немного поодаль рядом с Тенью, и разворачивается к нему. — Скажи мне, что она должна понять, Призрак?! Что он жив? Давайте, соврите мне снова! Сколько еще вы собирались подпитывать эту иллюзию? Чего вы так боялись? Что я перестану появляться в Неверлэнде? Господи… Ей хотя бы хватило смелости, если не сказать мне об этом, то хотя бы дать понять… — он осекается, когда замечает, что оба волка смотрят на Феликса, и переводит взгляд на застывшего парня. — Ты все знал… Ты с самого начала все знал… Почему ты не сказал мне сразу правду, Феликс?

— Не мог… — тихий шепот Феликса еле слышен.

— Не мог или не хотел?! — Питер мечется взглядом по лицу друга, пытаясь понять, что видит в его глазах… Сожаление, раскаяние, страх? Питер вспоминает, как Киллиан говорил ему, что он совсем не знает, кто такой Феликс на самом деле… — Ты ведь ненавидел его… А это был шанс избавиться от него навсегда, так ведь? Откуда мне знать, что ты не убил его прежде, чем бросить в портал?! — Пэн видит, как бледнеет Феликс, дергаясь как от пощечины.

«Остановись, Питер, ты сейчас…»

— Не лезь, Призрак, я не с тобой сейчас разговариваю! — Пэн бросает быстрый взгляд на волка. — Хотя к тебе у меня тоже есть вопросы… Ты что, покрываешь его? — Призрак прижимает уши и отворачивается, а Питер снова возвращается к Феликсу. — Мне еще тогда следовало бы все понять… Ты не дал мне попытаться спасти его… Ты убедил меня закрыть портал, и даже помог мне это сделать. Ты знал, что он не выживет на границе миров… Или же был уверен, что он мертв. Когда ты собирался сказать мне правду?! И собирался ли вообще?

— Собирался! — Феликс вспыхивает. — Я хотел тебе все рассказать, но не мог! Ждал подходящего момента…

— Так расскажи мне сейчас! Скажи, что собирался сказать! — Питер выжидающе смотрит на Феликса, но тот молчит. — У тебя и сейчас не хватает духу признаться…

— Послушай, Питер… — Феликс делает шаг к Пэну, но тот вытягивает перед собой руку в предупредительном жесте.

— Не подходи ко мне, Феликс! Я сейчас плохо контролирую свои эмоции, и не хочу совершить еще одну ошибку, о которой буду потом сожалеть. Просто скажи мне, что он никогда не вернется! — от навернувшихся слез силуэты Феликса и всех, кто сейчас находится на утесе размываются. — Скажи мне это! Я хочу это услышать от тебя… — застывшая тишина становится невыносимой, и Питер понимает, что больше не может оставаться в этой реальности. — К черту! — Пэн смахивает застилающие глаза слезы и обводит всех тяжелым взглядом, а потом сдирает со своих запястий браслеты и со злостью швыряет их в темноту. — Идите все к черту со своими иллюзиями, тайнами и призрачными надеждами! А с меня хватит всего этого…

Падая в темную бездну, разделяющие его реальности, Питер Пэн все еще видит испуганный взгляд Призрака, застывшего как изваяние; отчаянье в глазах Феликса, который пытался что-то ему сказать; растерянность Хеллиона, который метнулся к нему, пытаясь задержать в Неверлэнде, и Сидни, зажимающую рот, в попытке сдержать рыдания. И только оказавшись в своей настоящей реальности, Робби Кэй понимает, что ему не следовало выбрасывать магические браслеты — его Неверлэнд все равно найдет способы, чтобы вернуть своего Хозяина, и Робби знает, насколько страшными могут быть пути его возвращения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Kutless - Remember Me: http://pleer.com/tracks/1260215XwZh
> 
> Civil Twilight - Letters From The Sky: http://pleer.com/tracks/47056622Mm5
> 
> Kutless - Mistakes: http://pleer.com/tracks/5188705uZVN
> 
> Kutless - Not What You See: http://pleer.com/tracks/5255696PAGK


	44. Это не игра

Плотно задернутые шторы почти не пропускали солнечный свет и создавали в комнате уютный полумрак, в котором Робби Кэю хотелось укрыться ото всех и спрятать в почти темноте свою опустошенность от невосполнимой потери. Робби лежал неподвижно, уставившись в серый потолок, потому что ему казалось, что любое движение усилит ту боль, которая вцепилась в него своими острыми когтями. Осмысление того, что Киллиан умер, что он больше никогда его не увидит, и что он виноват в его смерти, разрывало сознание, вызывая не контролируемые слезы, которые текли по щекам прямо на подушку, принося ему небольшое облегчение. Казалось, что боль уже не держала его мертвой хваткой за горло, и Робби повернулся набок и, подтянув колени к груди, свернулся калачиком и сосредоточился на размывающейся и искрящейся сквозь слезы полоске яркого света, который пробивался через крошечную щель между шторами. В сером полумраке комнаты этот луч света казался Робу чем-то очень значимым, чем-то дающим надежду, чем-то…

**Plan Three — When Everything Comes to an End**

 Глупости! Хватит самому себе создавать иллюзии! Долгая ночь в Неверлэнде наконец все прояснила окончательно и насчет Киллиана, и насчет… Феликса. И утраченное доверие тоже ощутимая потеря. Питер безоговорочно доверял Феликсу всегда, все время, с тех самых пор, как только он появился в его Неверлэнде. У них не было друг от друга тайн… Правда не было? Роб усмехнулся собственной лжи, потому что у них все время были тайны друг от друга. Питер мало что знал о прошлом Феликса, и теперь Робу казалось, что даже то, о чем Феликс рассказал, не было правдой или было только отчасти, Питер же скрывал от друга свои отношения с Киллианом Джонсом. Феликс ничего не говорил об истинной причине их с Киллианом стычки, что имела катастрофические последствия для Неверлэнда, Питер же ничего не рассказал о том, за что на самом деле так жестоко поступил с Киллианом, как, впрочем, они никогда не говорили и о том, что произошло в тот самый роковой день, когда Тьма покинула Неверлэнд… А стоило. Им о многом стоило бы поговорить, вот только вернуться в Неверлэнд Робби теперь не может, да и не хочет, если честно. Но он отчего-то уверен, что вернется, потому что знает — Неверлэнд всегда найдет способ, чтобы вернуть своего Хранителя. Вот только какие испытания придется пройти Робби Кэю в этот раз?

— Робби, сынок, — стук в дверь и тихий голос мамы вывели Роба из тягостных размышлений. — Я могу войти?

— Да, мам, — Роб быстро смахнул слезы и, подтянувшись, привалился спиной к изголовью кровати. Вид, наверное, у него был тот еще, но Робби надеялся, что в полумраке комнаты мама ничего не заметит.

— Я не знала, что ты дома, — Стефани подошла и присела на краешек кровати. — Думала, что вы гуляли до утра, и ты остался у Кэлума. Представляешь мое удивление, когда он позвонил и сказал, что отвез тебя домой сразу после того, как вы уехали из ресторана, а теперь не может до тебя дозвониться… А время уже почти час дня. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, мам, — даже при таком слабом освещении было заметно, что мама была обеспокоена. — Просто, видимо, устал от перелета, от вечеринки, да и от последних съемочных дней тоже.

— Устал быть Питером Пэном? — Стефани сочувственно посмотрела на сына и поджала губы.

— Можно и так сказать, — Роб кивнул и натянуто улыбнулся матери — знала бы она насколько была близка к истине.

— Так, вылезай-ка из своей темной берлоги, мой милый, — Стефани поднялась с кровати. — Завтрак ты уже проспал, поэтому предлагаю устроить барбекю. Кэла позовем, Джозефа, Дэна… Джордан вроде тоже в Хьюстоне. Как тебе такая идея?

— Мне нравится, — Роб соскочил с кровати и раздернул шторы, позволяя солнечному свету разрушить спасительную иллюзию полумрака комнаты, но так и не повернулся к матери, делая вид, что любуется облаками осеннего хьюстонского неба.

— Тогда жду тебя на кухне, выпьем кофе и решим, что именно будем делать, — Стефани вышла из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Роб дождался щелчка дверного замка и развернулся, ненадолго зависнув взглядом на закрытую дверь, не понимая — что ощущает… Какое-то тревожное чувство засело в груди, не желая его покидать. Он бросил взгляд на часы, лежащие на тумбочке — час дня без каких-то пятнадцати минут. Да уж, еще одно длительное пребывание в Неверлэнде, открывшее ему наконец-то на многое глаза. Хотя что именно он нового узнал? Только лишь подтвердились его сомнения и догадки. Вот только Феликс… Обо всем этом Робби размышлял, когда словно на каком-то автомате принимал душ, вернее, просто стоял под струями теплой воды. Мысли снова возвращались к сцене на утесе, когда он понял, почему портал, который должен был привести его к Киллиану, не открылся. Что-то смущало Робби и в поведении волков, и в словах Призрака, и в тревожном взгляде Феликса, но он никак не мог понять — что именно? Роб выбрался из душевой кабины и, оперевшись на раковину и глядя в запотевшее зеркало, вспомнил, как выбросил браслеты, которые позволяли ему переходить в любой момент в его другую реальность, и теперь он мог только наблюдать глазами Тени за жизнью своего Неверлэнда. Робби закрыл глаза, пытаясь связаться с черным волком, но все было безрезультатно — его последняя связь с Неверлэндом была снова утрачена или что-то мешало его контакту с Тенью.

Роб вздохнул, провел ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу и на мгновение завис, разглядывая медальон на своей груди — кругляшок из черненого серебра усыпанный белыми камнями, образующими раскручивающуюся спираль вокруг крупного темно-синего камня. Правда, в этой реальности медальон не выглядел как дорогая вещь, а больше походил на простенькую бижутерию. Питер Пэн забыл про него, когда яростно срывал браслеты со своих запястий, и теперь этот медальон был единственным напоминанием Робби о его другой реальности. Он прикоснулся к темному камню в центре и почему-то подумал о Киллиане… Странно было ожидать, что магический артефакт из другого мира сработает в этой реальности, но когда камень отозвался теплом, Роб провел пальцем по спирали, словно пытался открыть портал. Конечно, никакой портал не открылся, но он вдруг отчетливо увидел в зеркале стоящего за своей спиной Колина ОʼДонохью. Робби смотрел в темные глаза Колина и не понимал… Почему, думая о Киллиане, он видит Колина? Что это — галлюцинация, какой-то знак или предупреждение? Робби наблюдал, как у зеркального Колина постепенно теплел взгляд, становясь оттенка спокойного океана, и думал о том, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы медальон открывал переходные порталы в этой реальности… Ему даже на мгновение показалось, что зеркало и стало таким переходным порталом, но стоило лишь прикоснуться к зеркальной поверхности, как видение моментально исчезло, а у Робби появилось желание немедленно вернуться в Ванкувер, от которого он тут же отмахнулся — что он скажет родителям? Роб еще какое-то время всматривался в зеркальную поверхность, а потом решительно кивнув самому себе, вышел из ванной. Натягивая свежую футболку, он зацепился за цепочку медальона и хотел, было, его снять, но почему-то передумал и спрятал его под одеждой. Может быть, потому что хотел, чтобы вещица напоминала ему о потерянной другой реальности? Может потому, что видел в этом медальоне какую-то связь с Колином? А может, этот артефакт из другого мира сможет как-то защитить его от влияния Неверлэнда с его маниакальным желанием вернуть своего Хранителя, не гнушаясь никакими способами? И Робби для себя решил, что медальон — это его защитный амулет, вот только от тревоги, поселившейся в сердце, защититься так и не удалось.

Роб зависшим взглядом смотрел, как мама разливала по чашкам кофе. Она что-то ему говорила, но он не слышал ее, потому что мысленно находился то в своем гостиничном номере, то на краю утеса в Неверлэнде, то в капитанской каюте «Веселого Роджера»…

— Робби, сынок, что с тобой? — Стефани потрясла сына за руку, заставляя его сосредоточить взгляд на себе. — Ты сам не свой, с тех пор как вернулся домой… Я тебе уже полчаса рассказываю о том, что у нас гостила тетя Грейс. А буквально позавчера я встретила твоего школьного куратора, он сказал, что у тебя почти нет «хвостов», удивлялся, что ты, несмотря на съемки, успеваешь выполнять школьную программу, правда, миссис Арден все еще ждет от тебя эссе на французском языке…

— Ненавижу французский, — Роб усмехнулся и отвернулся к окну, выходящему на задний двор, где суетился отец, разжигая огонь в барбекю.

— И все же эссе надо сдать… — Стефани внимательно смотрела на сына, и ей определенно не нравился его застывший взгляд. — У тебя сейчас такой вид, как будто надвигается какая-то катастрофа, о которой ты знаешь, но не говоришь.

«Твои реальности спутаются, и последствия могут быть катастрофическими» — в голове Робби Кэя ярким предупреждением вспыхивает фраза, сказанная Призраком в другой реальности, в которой уже случилась катастрофа. И почему-то вместе с этой фразой появляется ощущение, что Неверлэнд, расправившись с Киллианом Джонсом, обязательно доберется и до Колина ОʼДонохью. И гнетущее его чувство тревоги связано именно с надвигающейся катастрофой. Робби знает — насколько жесток может быть его Неверлэнд.

**Plan Three — All For Nothing**

— Прости, мам, — Роб подрывается с места и выскакивает из кухни, оставляя Стефани в растерянности.

Он, перескакивая через ступеньки, взлетает вверх по лестнице и, ворвавшись в свою комнату, бросается к телефону, экран которого неожиданно загорается, а характерный звук сообщает о полученном сообщении, и Роб откуда-то знает от кого оно.

_«Просто напиши мне, что у тебя все хорошо. И пожелай мне удачного полета»._

Робби долго смотрит в экран телефона, потому что его что-то настораживает в этом сообщении от Колина. Он снова и снова перечитывает — «пожелай мне удачного полета» — и вдруг понимает, что…

_«Я не хочу, чтобы ты улетал в Дублин»._

Робби торопливо набирает сообщение, которое немедленно отправляет Колину. Минуты кажутся вечностью, пока он ждет ответ.

_«Я могу прилететь к тебе в Хьюстон»._

Губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке, и все же…

_«Я не хочу, чтобы ты летел в Хьюстон»._

Робби очень надеется, что Колин поймет его, но «молчание» затягивается и это немного нервирует.

_«Это что, игра такая?»_

Роб даже почувствовал, как его левая бровь взметнулась вверх от удивления. Игра? Хотя…

_«Возможно»._

_«Игра в желания?»_

_«Можно и так сказать»._

_«И чего ты хочешь?»_

Он сдерживается, чтобы не написать, чего действительно хочет, потому что сейчас важнее другое.

_«Хочу, чтобы ты сегодня вообще не садился ни в какой самолет»._

В ответ на свое желание, Роб получает одно за другим сразу три сообщения, которые больше смахивают на ультиматум.

_«Тогда тебе придется вернуться в Ванкувер». «Как можно быстрее». «Сегодня»._

Робби усмехается и думает о том, что ему все же следовало бы улететь обратно еще в пятницу, но сейчас…

_«Я не могу»._

В этот раз экран телефона моментально вспыхивает вопросом:

_«Не можешь или не хочешь?»_

Роб даже теряется от такого вопроса. Неужели Колин не понимает, что…

_«Не могу. Что я скажу родителям, почему срочно возвращаюсь?»_

Родители точно не поймут его внезапного отъезда…

_«То есть, дело только в родителях?»_

…как, впрочем, и друзья. И еще это эссе на французском, которое нужно сдать…

_«Не только»._

Колин должен его понять…

_«Прости, но тогда мне нечего делать в Ванкувере»._

Полученное сообщение обрушивается лавиной отчаянья.

_«Нет! Ты не сможешь сегодня улететь». «Ты должен…»_

Робби не успевает набрать второе сообщение, потому что полученный ответ вводит его в ступор:

_«Тогда останови меня»._

Твою мать… Он, что, издевается? Или и правда играется? Но это не игра!

Роб понимает, что писать что-то дальше бесполезно и быстро набирает номер своего несговорчивого абонента. Он слушает длинные гудки, снова и снова набирая номер, и мысленно просит Колина, чтобы тот взял трубку. Но все его попытки оказываются бесполезными, когда голос с металлическими нотками, в конце концов, сообщает, что «аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны доступа сети».

— Черт! — Роб со злостью сбросил вызов.

— Что-то случилось? — тихий голос мамы раздался за спиной неожиданно — Робби был так увлечен перепиской, что не заметил, как она вошла.

— Пока ничего, — Роб повернулся к матери, — но я должен срочно вернуться в Ванкувер.

— Но ты только вчера прилетел, — Стефани всматривалась в обеспокоенное лицо сына, пытаясь понять причины его волнения, — и потом я уже позвонила Кэлуму, и Джозефу, и… — что-то ей подсказывало, что для Робби куда важнее сейчас оказаться в Ванкувере. — Во сколько твой рейс?

— В шесть часов вечера, — Роб уже выучил расписание единственного прямого рейса в Ванкувер и понимал, что если он сейчас не поторопится, то опоздает. — И мне еще нужно поменять билет.

— Займись билетом, — Стефани кивнула сыну, — а я соберу вещи. Что будешь брать?

— В Канаде уже не так тепло как здесь, — Робби распахнул дверцу шкафа, — поэтому вот эту толстовку, и еще вот эту, куртку, пару джинсов, еще вот это и это, пожалуй… — Роб вытащил вещи из шкафа и бросил их на кровать. — Мам…

— Что? — Стефани оторвалась от дорожной сумки сына, которую тот даже не успел толком разобрать.

— Спасибо, — Робби приобнял маму за плечи и чмокнул в щеку.

— За что?

— За понимание…

— У тебя мало времени, — Стефани тепло улыбнулась и погладила сына по щеке. — Займись билетом, нужно вызвать такси и еще… Предупреди ребят, что все отменяется. Хотя ладно, пусть приходят.

Времени, чтобы успеть на вечерний рейс в Ванкувер, действительно было в обрез, но Робби знал, кто может помочь ему оперативно решить возникшие проблемы. Конечно, это была Сара Брикс — опытный ассистент Колина ОʼДонохью. Робби уже пришлось поработать с этой замечательной женщиной, у которой никогда не возникало никаких затруднений в решении даже чертовски сложных вопросов. Конечно, было бы правильнее обратиться к своему ассистенту, но Патрик уехал домой еще до того, как сам Роб улетел в Хьюстон, а Сара должна была быть еще в Ванкувере, потому что ее подопечный улетал домой только сегодня, поэтому Робби уверенно набрал ее номер. Пока он ждал соединения, вспомнил, что обещал Паркеру Крофту привезти пиратскую треуголку, которая осталась у него после съемок в «Пиратах Карибского моря», и которую он проиграл Паркеру, потому что Льюису Хамильтону не повезло в итальянском Гран-при Формулы-1, а вот Себастьяну Фаттелю тогда невероятно подфартило.

— Мам, ты не помнишь, где моя пиратская шапка? — Робби повернулся к матери, озадаченный вид которой говорил о том, что она не совсем понимает — о чем он? — Ну, мой трофей со съемок.

— А-а-а… Ты об этом. Я сложила все вот в эту коробку, — Стефани потянулась за обтянутой зеленой кожей коробкой.

— Она мне тоже нужна, — Робби снял с верхней полки коробку. — Положи и ее в сумку тоже, ладно?.. Алло, Сара? — Роб быстро отошел к окну. — Сара, это Робби Кэй. Узнали?.. Логично… — Робби хмыкнул — конечно, Сара узнала его, потому что сохранила номер своего временного подопечного. — Мне очень нужна ваша помощь.

Сара совсем не удивилась его просьбе — срочно поменять билет на сегодняшний вылет в Ванкувер. Мало того, в течение двадцати минут вместе с билетом Робби получил на свой телефон и посадочный талон — значит, регистрацию ему проходить не нужно. Еще Сара сообщила, что через полчаса подъедет такси, что встретить его в аэропорту она, к сожалению, не сможет, потому что сама как раз буквально через час улетит на несколько дней к сыну, но Роб успокоил ее, что и сам прекрасно доберется до отеля. А еще Сара поинтересовалась — не нужно ли его «отмазать» от родителей. Робби ответил ей, что не нужно, и попросил никому не говорить, о его возвращении. Хотя Колина следовало бы поставить в известность, потому что его телефон все также был отключен, но Сара Брикс была умной женщиной и поняла бы причину поспешного возвращения Робби в Ванкувер, а ему было не нужно, чтобы кто-то знал об их отношениях. И он уверен, что и Колину этого тоже не нужно.

Робби так и не объяснил причин своего отъезда ни удивленным друзьям, ни озадаченному отцу, но они все были уверены, что это как-то связано со съемками, и лишь мама, улыбаясь и обнимая его на прощание, подозревала, что у сына совсем другие причины.

Когда его такси подъезжало к аэропорту, в небо взмыл самолет, и Роб, наблюдая, как белый лайнер набирал высоту, вдруг осознал, что не знает — во сколько именно сегодня улетает Колин. Он быстро прошел все предполетные формальности и в ожидании вылета рейса нашел в Интернете сайт аэропорта Ванкувера и нужную ему информацию о вечернем рейсе в Дублин — благо, что он был единственным, и пожалел о том что не попросил Сару, чтобы она сообщила Колину о его возвращении. Это было невероятно, но время прибытия его рейса в Ванкувер до минуты совпадал со временем вылета рейса Колина в Дублин — без десяти минут девять вечера. Списывать такое совпадение на происки Неверлэнда было глупо — нужно было узнать — во сколько улетает Колин, прежде, чем срываться в Ванкувер. А теперь, когда Сара была уже недоступна, а телефон Колина по-прежнему не отвечал, Робби только и оставалось уповать на то, что или его рейс приземлится раньше, или рейс в Дублин задержится, или… И Робби отправляет Колину сообщение, надеясь, что оно все же будет прочитано адресатом:

_«Ты выиграл. Я вылетаю»._

Почти все пять часов полета Робби мониторил в режиме онлайн-табло вылета Ванкуверского аэропорта — это было просто каким-то чудом, что на его рейсе была возможность выхода в Интернет. У рейса в Дублин все время светился статус — «вылет по расписанию», что Роба совсем не радовало, и он, просматривая какую-то совершенно несмешную комедию, периодически обновлял страничку сайта аэропорта, чтобы посмотреть информацию по рейсу Колина. И в какой-то момент, когда статус «вылет по расписанию» сменился на «задержан», Робби забросил фильм окончательно и сосредоточился на экране телефона, потому что у него появился реальный шанс перехватить Колина в аэропорту. Но где-то за час до посадки Роб увидел, что напротив дублинского рейса появилась новая информация — «регистрация», и появившаяся, было, надежда с каждой минутой становилась все более призрачной, а с момента, когда стюардессы попросили выключить на время посадки все устройства мобильной связи, Роб и вовсе потерялся в неведении. Мало того, он понимал, что с каждой минутой его шансы перехватить Колина до того, как тот пройдет регистрацию, стремительно приближались к нулю, поэтому Робби уже раздумывал, как ему самому попасть в зону вылета. Проще всего — купить билет на любой рейс, а лучше на этот же и успеть зарегистрироваться — Роб даже представил себе, как удивится Колин его внезапному появлению на борту самолета. Эта безумная идея ему даже нравилась, но только он сомневался, что успеет все это осуществить — время было не на его стороне, потому что в любой момент рейс может «закрыться».

Как только самолет приземлился, Робби сразу включил телефон и облегченно выдохнул, когда увидел, что регистрация все еще идет. Он очень надеялся, что успеет провернуть задуманную авантюру, когда торопливо шел по терминалу к выходу, периодически срываясь на бег, и, быстро пройдя киоск самостоятельного прохождения пограничного контроля, бросился по указателям к терминалу вылета. Ему удалось быстро отыскать нужные стойки регистрации, но на мониторах, круша напрочь все его надежды, загорелась информация, что регистрация на рейс закрыта. Одна из девушек за стойкой, собиравшая документы, поинтересовалась у Робби — пассажир ли он этого рейса, на что запыхавшийся Роб только покачал головой. На его вопрос — проходил ли регистрацию мистер Колин ОʼДонохью, девушка ответила, что не имеет права предоставлять такую информацию, извинилась и, сочувственно улыбнувшись, исчезла… Вернее, Робби не заметил, как она ушла, потому что он был в полной растерянности, не понимая — что дальше? Но сдаваться еще рано, и у него есть как минимум полчаса и единственный вариант — купить билет на любой ближайший рейс, чтобы попасть к гейтам вылетов и попытаться перехватить Колина прямо на посадке, и Робби развернулся к табло вылетов, чтобы подобрать подходящий рейс.

**Plan Three — Be Still My Heart**

Когда Колин ОʼДонохью отправил Робби первое сообщение, он вообще не думал, что получит на него хоть какой-то ответ, и даже удивился, когда Роб написал, что не хочет, чтобы он улетал. А потом случилась какая-то странная переписка, больше похожая на игру-головоломку, в которой каждый из них преследовал свои цели и желания. Правда, желания Робби и все его «не хочу» больше смахивали на блажь капризного мальчишки. Колину на мгновение показалось, что они уже вели похожую игру, но только в своих снах, где Робби был Питером Пэном, а он по логике — Капитаном Крюком, хотя никакого крюка в его снах точно не было, но зато, видимо, была пиратская деловая хватка, которая сработала и в этой реальности, потому что он неожиданно выдвинул Робу условия, на которых был бы согласен остаться в Ванкувере, правда, его условия были больше похожи на шантаж. Колин чувствовал, что его уловка сработала, потому что после того, как он отправил сообщение — «Тогда останови меня», Роб тут же начал ему названивать. И как бы Колину ни хотелось услышать его голос и узнать, что именно Робби скажет, чтобы остановить его, он не брал трубку, а потом, когда искушение достигло своего предела, и вовсе отключил телефон, потому что боялся, что вместо того, чтобы лететь к жене и сыну, он действительно сорвется в Хьюстон.

Колин собирался на рейс и все время мысленно прокручивал их с Робби спонтанный СМС-разговор… Что-то его смущало в их переписке и особенно во фразе Роба — «Хочу, чтобы ты сегодня вообще не садился ни в какой самолет». Что значит «вообще ни в какой самолет»? Что он хотел этим сказать? И только приехав в аэропорт, Колин понял, о чем хотел предупредить его Робби Кэй — мальчик с экстраординарными способностями. Рейс в Дублин задерживался на неопределенное время, и представитель компании сообщил, что причина задержки в незначительной неисправности самолета, которую уже устраняют. Почти успокоил… Получается, что Робби предвидел это или предчувствовал, и то, что Колин расценил как блажь, на самом деле было предупреждением об опасности. И теперь Колину казалось, что если он сядет даже в исправный самолет, все равно все закончится катастрофой. Робби был прав, когда написал ему — «Ты не сможешь сегодня улететь». Осознание приходит медленно, но верно, ловя душу в сети липкого страха — «не сможешь улететь». Черт! Ему срочно нужна Сара. Колин знал, что его ассистентка улетела к сыну, но от Ванкувера до Сан-Франциско лететь было недолго, и Сара, должна уже быть на связи. Он набрал номер своей ассистентки и, глядя на завораживающе горящие зловеще-красным буквы напротив своего рейса, отрешенно слушал длинные гудки в трубке…

— Сара, слава богу! Я так рад тебя слышать. Как долетела? Уже в отеле? Слушай, у меня поменялись планы, и я не смогу сегодня улететь домой, — Колин отвернулся от табло и сосредоточился на разговоре. — Нет, Сара, это не моя прихоть… Я сказал — не смогу, а не — не хочу… Нет, черная кошка мне дорогу не перебегала. Ты же знаешь, что я человек несуеверный… — возможно, его порыв и выглядел нелепо, если вызвал у Сары смех, но вот только ему совсем несмешно. — Мне, конечно, нравится твое веселое настроение, но все довольно серьезно. Скажем так, плохое предчувствие. Я потом тебе все объясню… — предположение ассистентки о его даре ясновидения все же вызвало у Колина улыбку. — Мне бы хотелось обладать таким даром, но — увы. Считай, что мне приснился вещий сон или я получил предупреждение свыше, — Колин усмехнулся, потому что последнее было почти правдой. — В общем, мне нужно поменять билет… Я даже не знаю… Можно на завтра или послезавтра… Прости, но что ты имела в виду под своим — сговорились?.. — то, что Робби Кэй звонил его ассистентке с просьбой поменять обратный вылет, Колина озадачило. — На какой день он просил поменять?.. — в пол-уха слушая Сару, Колин уже искал глазами на табло прибытия информацию о рейсе из Хьюстона. — Прости, что?.. Нет, не нужно ничего менять, просто отмени. Я передумал лететь домой… Ничего не происходит, Сара. Ничего такого, о чем бы тебе стоило волноваться, — когда Сара после молчаливой и довольно долгой паузы сообщила Колину, что сейчас же займется его билетом и сама позвонит его жене, чтобы Хелен не нервничала — скажет, что график съемок изменили, он в который раз подумал, что ему невероятно повезло с ассистенткой. — Спасибо, Сара, я твой должник… — и все же Колин рассмеялся, когда Сара напомнила ему, что у нее уже довольно внушительный список его задолженностей и ее желаний.

Только закончив разговаривать с Сарой Брикс, Колин обратил внимание, что у него было несколько неотвеченных вызовов от Робби Кэя и одно непрочитанное от него же сообщение. Всего лишь четыре слова, которые заставили сердце пропустить удар, а потом радостно рвано затрепыхаться.

_«Ты выиграл. Я вылетаю»._

Рейс, на котором Робби возвращался в Ванкувер, судя по расписанию, прибывал вовремя, и Колин решил его дождаться. Почти все полтора часа он развлекал себя раздачей автографов всем, кто узнавал его, а с фанатами, которых можно было определить по особенно загорающимся глазам, даже сфотографировался. Колин поглядывал на табло прилета и видел информацию, что рейс из Ванкувера приземлился, но все же пропустил того, кого ждал. Он случайно заметил в толпе возле выхода знакомые каштановые вихры — Робби, лавируя между людьми, торопился покинуть терминал, и Колин бросился парню вслед. Он почти настиг его у входа в терминал вылета, но потом, столкнувшись с багажной тележкой, которая выкатилась ему буквально под ноги, потерял из виду. Колин растерянно оглядывался по сторонам, стоя посреди огромного зала, и заметил Роба возле стоек регистрации своего злополучного рейса, на который так и не сел. Он было направился к парню, но что-то его остановило, и Колин решил понаблюдать за ним издалека. Регистрация на рейс уже закрылась, но Робби о чем-то расспрашивал девушку за стойкой. Колин видел, как девушка отрицательно покачала головой, а Роб застыл, глядя в одну точку, словно обдумывал услышанное, а потом, резко развернувшись, стал сосредоточенно изучать табло вылета. Эта порывистость и нервозность Робби Колина насторожила. Куда он собрался? Обратно? Колину показалось, что если он сейчас же не подойдет к этому зеленоглазому мальчику, то тот попросту исчезнет, растворившись в воздухе…

Робби понадобились считаные минуты, чтобы определиться с рейсом, регистрация на который была уже открыта, и билет на который станет его пропуском к гейтам вылетов, и когда он уже был готов сорваться…

— Ты куда-то собрался? — Колин выдыхает свой вопрос почти Робу в затылок.

— За тобой, — Робби замирает, когда слышит знакомый голос, и боится повернуться, потому что ему кажется, что его сознание принимает желаемое за действительное.

— Тогда тебе придется остаться в Ванкувере, — Колин с трудом сдерживает желание схватить Роба за плечи, развернуть, прижать к себе, зарыться носом в каштановые вихры и вдыхать ставший родным запах терпкости леса и свежести океана, но в аэропорту слишком много людских глаз и электронных камер.

— А знаешь, — Робби разворачивается и, хитро прищурившись, пристально смотрит Колину в глаза, — мне нравится твое предложение, — левая бровь выразительно выгибается, а губы растягиваются в улыбке. — Ничего не имею против Ванкувера.

— В отель или домой? Нужно взять такси… — Колин зависает взглядом на губах этого несносного мальчишки.

— В отель, — Робби проводит кончиком языка по верхней губе и закусывает нижнюю, вызывая своими действиями замешательство у своего собеседника. Его забавляет реакция Колина и та поспешность, с которой тот вскидывает взгляд.

— Хорошо, — Колин проводит ладонью по затылку и взъерошивает волосы на затылке — конечно, он и не рассчитывал, что Роб скажет что-то другое, но надеялся.

— Сначала заедем в отель, — Робби подхватывает сумку и, направляясь к выходу, как бы невзначай бросает через плечо, — а потом домой.

— В смысле? — Колину кажется, что он не совсем правильно расслышал последнюю фразу и замедляет шаг.

— Я соскучился по дивану, по твоим тостам и по той жуткой картине в спальне, — Робби поворачивается, широко улыбается и разводит руками. — Можно считать это смыслом?

Глядя в озорно сверкающие зеленые глаза, Колин ловит себя на мысли, что той липкой паутины страха, который еще буквально час назад сковывал его, он уже не чувствует, зато ощущает легкую эйфорию опьянения оттого, что Робби вернулся в его жизнь. Личный Питер Пэн из его снов. Его красивый мальчик… И сейчас он его смысл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Plan Three - When Everything Comes to an End: http://pleer.com/tracks/12916199cIKM
> 
> Plan Three - All For Nothing: http://pleer.com/tracks/4450196ETZh
> 
> Plan Three - Be Still My Heart: http://pleer.com/tracks/4450182Zr6q


	45. Признания и последствия

Робби, откинув голову на спинку сидения, безучастно смотрел на проплывающий за окном такси городской пейзаж и молчал. Колин еще в аэропорту отметил и бледность парня, и пролегшие под глазами темные круги, которые в полумраке такси стали еще заметнее и краcноречиво говорили об усталости Роба, даже о какой-то безжизненности и холодности. И хотелось растормошить его, прижать к себе, чтобы согреть, и поцеловать — вдохнуть в него жизнь через приоткрытые губы, но Колин лишь осторожно накрыл своей ладонью прохладные тонкие пальцы, рисующие на обивке сидения невидимые узоры. Робби никак не отреагировал, даже не оторвал взгляда от мелькающих за окном рекламных щитов, фонарей, зданий, но когда Колин попытался убрать свою руку, парень перехватил его ладонь и переплел их пальцы.

**HONNE — All In The Value**

— Ты выглядишь неважно, — Колин тихонько сжимает прохладные пальцы. — Перелет был утомительным?

— Все было утомительным, — Робби поворачивает голову и смотрит Колину в глаза.

— Тогда может сразу домой?

— Нет, — Роб качает головой, — мне нужно забрать кое-какие вещи и попросить администратора, чтобы все звонки, если кто-то вдруг будет звонить в отель, переводили на мой мобильный. Хотя кроме родителей никто не знает, что я в Ванкувере, — Робби усмехается, глядя на Колина.

— И что же ты сказал родителям, почему возвращаешься?

— Просто сказал, что мне нужно срочно вернуться, — Роб пожимает плечами. — Папа решил, что это связано со съемками, а мама… Мама, по-моему, решила, что я влюбился.

— А ты… — Колин смотрит в кажущиеся в полумраке такси темные глаза и ему хочется думать, что миссис Кэй права, — влюбился?

Робби молчит, и минуты молчания повисают вечностью, а Колин жалеет, что задал такой вопрос, потому что ему кажется, что глаза парня стали еще темнее, а это верный признак, что он недоволен. На самом деле Роба не смущает вопрос, потому что он давно знает на него ответ. Вот только он не уверен, что хочет говорить это вслух. Он еще ни в чем не уверен…

Робби Кэя спасает голодный желудок, нарушая тишину своим довольно громким возмущенным урчанием, напоминая ему о том, что он со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел более существенного, чем два глотка маминого кофе и бутылки минеральной воды на борту самолета.

— Прости-и-и-и… — Робби заливисто смеется, глядя, как удивленно взметнулись брови Колина.

— Тебя там, что, в твоем Хьюстоне — морили голодом и спать не давали? — мужчина улыбается, когда Роб хохоча заваливается ему плечо, и украдкой целует его в вихрастую макушку.

— И морили, и не давали-и-и-и… — Роби «цепляется» за последнее слово и давится от смеха, который после пережитых волнений грозится перерасти в истерику — он думал, что только сценаристы могут придумать в фильмах ситуацию, которая разрушит серьезность момента, превращая в нечто комичное.

— Не давали-и-и… — Колин почему-то уже не связывает это Робово истеричное «не давали-и-и» со сном и, запрокинув голову на спинку сиденья, хохочет во все горло, отпуская со смехом остатки напряжения, беспокойства и даже чувства безотчетного страха, что ему довелось испытать сегодня. — Я бы тоже на твоем месте сбежал.

— Это и была одна из причин моего побега… Не давали-и-и… — Робби всхлипывает, смахивает слезы истерического смеха и утыкается лбом Колину в плечо. — Я не могу, это ж надо такое сказать…

— Одна из причин? — Колин замечает в зеркале заднего вида любопытный взгляд таксиста, но тот быстро отводит взгляд. — А другая?

— Ты… — Роб озвучивает еще одну причину очень тихо, выдыхая свое признание ему в плечо, а Колин даже через пальто чувствует его горячее дыхание.

В салоне снова повисает тишина, потому что каждый думает о своем: Робби о своих странных предчувствиях, о суматошном дне и о том, как ему сейчас спокойно рядом с Колином, а Колин о том, что не может отделаться от ощущения, что этот мальчик спас его от беды, и о том, как ему очень хочется оторвать Роба от своего плеча, в которое тот уткнулся лбом, заглянуть в его глаза и… поцеловать, но они не одни, и он только может себе позволить невесомо коснуться губами волос Робби.

— Поехали сразу домой, — Колин шепчет свою просьбу в вихрастую макушку парня, но тот качает головой и, оторвавшись от его плеча, снова принимает безучастную позу и отводит взгляд в окно. — Хорошо, — Колин знает, что все будет так, как захочет этот мальчик, но в то же время… — Тогда планы меняются. Я чертовски проголодался, и ты, я думаю, тоже. Может, поужинаем где-нибудь? Заодно отметим и твое восемнадцатилетие. Что думаешь? — Робби молча кивает, соглашаясь с таким предложением. — Отлично. Тогда пока ты будешь решать все свои вопросы в отеле, я доеду до дома, заброшу наши вещи, возьму машину, и вернусь за тобой… Поедем, например, в наш паб или еще куда-нибудь, куда ты захочешь. Берусь сегодня исполнять все твои желания.

— Все-все? — Роб, наконец, переводит взгляд — немигающий, притягивающий, и Колин чувствует себя кроликом, который смотрит в глаза удава, но все же медленно кивает, подтверждая свое предложение. — Не хочу в наш паб. Хочу в ночной клуб.

— Но… — Колин осекается, когда парень выразительно выгибает бровь, давая тем самым понять, что не может быть никаких «но».

— Это мое первое желание.

С этим мальчиком вообще не может быть никаких вопросов и никаких «но». Только если он захочет… И Колин рад, что Робби захотел вернуться в его жизнь. Можно сказать, что он даже счастлив. Он думал об этом и когда провожал глазами Робба, входящего в отель, и когда ехал до дома, и когда зашел в квартиру, и ему на глаза попался небрежно брошенный на спинку дивана плед, который у него прочно ассоциировался с Робом, и когда, не раздумывая, решительно занес их сумки в спальню. Пока Колин ждал звонка от Робби, успел найти ночной клуб, который наверняка понравится им обоим — в «The Cellar» играли только британскую музыку, как рок, так и танцевальную, и заказал VIP-столик на двоих. Потом переоделся в более соответствующее для ночного клуба и, бросив взгляд на их дорожные сумки, решил их разобрать, чтобы хоть как-то убить время затянувшегося ожидания. Справившись со своими вещами, после недолгого раздумья — насколько это будет уместно и как это воспримет Роб, Колин все же взялся за его сумку тоже. Не успел он расстегнуть молнию до конца, как раздался телефонный звонок от Робби.

— Ты закончил свои дела? — Колин, прижимая плечом к уху трубку, вытащил из сумки Роба стопку футболок. — Считай, что я выполнил твое первое желание… — что-то сверкнувшее в глубине сумки притянуло взгляд. — Да, ночной клуб… С отличной музыкой, дискотекой и хорошей выпивкой. Тебе же уже восемнадцать… Нет, я не буду пить. Буду твоим водителем, телохранителем и крестным феем по совместительству… — Колин отложил вытащенные вещи на кровать и осторожно раскрыл сумку, словно внутри лежала бомба с часовым механизмом. — Давай, через пятнадцать минут на автобусной остановке рядом с отелем… Договорились.

То, что привлекло внимание Колина, можно было действительно назвать бомбой, и пока он извлекал это из недр Робовой сумки, его сердце отстукивало удары, как часовой механизм бы отсчитывал секунды до взрыва, потому что, когда сверкающая металлом вещь оказалась в его руках, мозг действительно взорвался одновременно и воспоминаниями, и вопросами к Робби Кэю. И Колин обязательно задаст их Робу, но только не сегодня. Сегодня он обещал исполнять все желания мальчика, перевернувшего его жизнь с ног на голову.

Ночной клуб действительно оправдал их ожидания: и музыка, и еда, и напитки, и сама атмосфера. Столик в VIP-зоне давал определенные преимущества — некую приватность — полумрак, царящий в этой зоне, местами рассеиваемый мягким светом, многое скрывал от любопытных глаз; музыка не так била децибелами; а парни с серьезными лицами, одетые во все черное, обеспечивали относительное спокойствие VIP-гостям. Они приехали в клуб около полуночи, но все же успели застать «живое» выступление какого-то новоявленного британского дуэта — HONNE, вроде бы — с неплохим репертуаром в стиле «Herts», и Робби сказал Колину, что не удивится, если эти ребята через годик другой станут известными. Приятная музыка, вкусная еда и неспешные разговоры — хотя сам Роб больше ставил на вторую пинту пива — принесли свои плоды, отпуская все тревоги и волнения прошедшего дня. Он привалился к спинке дивана, на котором они сидели, закинул ноги на соседний и пристроил голову к плечу Колина.

— Может, все же домой? — Колин наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза парня, потому что ему показалось, что он уснул.

— А как же мои желания? — озорной блеск кажущихся в полумраке темными глаз не оставлял сомнений, что Роб собирался веселиться до утра.

**HONNE — Coastal Love**

Колин не спеша потягивал свой ирландский эль, единственную пинту которого мог себе позволить за весь вечер, и безотрывно следил за танцполом, куда минут десять назад длинноногая девица утащила Роба, который, как показалось Колину, и не был против. И теперь, наблюдая за парнем, Колин думал, что тот беззастенчиво врал ему, когда говорил, что не умеет танцевать и не любит шумные вечеринки. Хотя его веселость и раскрепощенность можно было списать на две пинты пива. А что касалось собственно танцев, то не супертанцор конечно, но чувство ритма у Робби определенно было. Вот только увивающаяся вокруг Роба девушка портила всю картину, потому что смущала парня, а Колина злила своими откровенными заигрываниями, но как бы ему ни хотелось оттащить ее от Робби, он сдерживал свой порыв.

— Скучаешь, красавчик? — на диванчик рядом с Колином приземлилось нечто неземное, потому что губы, занимающие половину лица, и ярко-синие глаза в обрамлении ресниц-опахал у обычных земных девушек не встречаются. Хотя контактные линзы, накладные ресницы и силикон могли сотворить из любой миловидной девушки что-то неземное… И с красотой это было никак не связано.

— Да в общем-то нет, — Колин поперхнулся элем от неожиданности и отставил недопитый бокал, сосредотачивая взгляд на своей внезапной гостьи, которая в свою очередь его откровенно рассматривала.

— Твое лицо мне кажется знакомым, — девушка прищурила глаза, цвет которых не менялся даже в полумраке, а длиннющие ресницы превратились, как показалось Колину, в иглы морского ежа — жесткие и торчащие в разные стороны.

— Мне многие так говорят, — Колин насторожился — не хватало чтобы это «чудо» его опознало. — Но на самом деле тебе только кажется, — он снова потянулся за бокалом, чтобы глотнуть эля.

— Ты здесь с другом? — незнакомка не глядя кивнула в сторону Робби и, не дожидаясь ответа, вынесла свой вердикт. — Красивый мальчик. Сколько ему?

— А с чего, собственно, такой интерес? — Колина начинала напрягать и девица, и этот странный разговор. — Ты что, из полиции нравов?

— С чего ты взял? — «опахала» девушки удивленно взметнулись вверх.

— Тогда что за вопросы про возраст? — Колин глазами выискивал Роба на танцполе, но не находил его.

— Не хотелось бы отвечать за растление малолетних, знаешь ли. Хотя если его пропустили в клуб… — незнакомка усмехнулась и растянула свои перекаченные силиконом губы в кривой улыбке. — Мы с подругой хотели бы познакомиться с вами поближе, мальчики.

Колин совершенно растерялся, опешив от такого откровенного съема… Он не находил слов, потому что ему откровенно хотелось послать эту девицу куда подальше.

— Думаю, что вы с подругой выбрали не тех мальчиков, — Роб возникает за их спинами в полумраке словно из ниоткуда и присаживается на спинку диванчика, а Колину ОʼДонохью кажется, что это вовсе не Робби Кэй — у парня надменный, несколько брезгливый взгляд и презрительная усмешка, прожигающего жизнь и сорящего деньгами своего папаши засранца, который привык брать от жизни все и не приемлет никаких отказов. А еще Колину кажется, что он уже видел этого парня… Вот так же в полумраке освещаемом цветными светодиодами изредка вспыхивающими в ритме с музыкой… — Странно, детка, что ты заинтересовалась моим водителем и телохранителем, — Робби по-хозяйски кладет одну руку на плечо Колина, а потом, глядя девушке прямо в глаза, проводит кончиками пальцев по его шее, — который охраняет мое тело от любых посягательств и днем и ночью, — парень хватает Колина за подбородок, вздергивая вверх, наклоняется и лижет его в губы. — Особенно ночью, — уточнение звучит отчетливо и громко, а Роб бросает быстрый взгляд на непрошенную гостью, чтобы убедиться, что она его правильно поняла.

— Что ты творишь? — Колин тихо шипит свой вопрос сквозь зубы, потому что шокирован таким поведением Роба, и судя по тому, как сдавленно ойкнуло «неземное нечто», не он один. — А если…

— Успокойся, никто ничего не поймет — полумрак хорошо скрывает наш столик, а она не будет ничего помнить, — глаза Робби стремительно чернеют. — И считай, что я спасаю тебя от монстра… Ну, или моим вторым желанием, — он впивается в губы Колина каким-то быстрым агрессивно-жалящим поцелуем и, отстранившись, тут же протягивает ошарашенной девушке правую руку. — Меня зовут Питер, кстати.

Пока Колин вытаскивал немного захмелевшего Роба из клуба и усаживал его в машину, парень не прекращал веселиться.

— Нет, ты видел ее лицо-о-о-о? — Робби расхохотался, как только они оказались на улице. — И это ее заикающееся «п-п-простите», когда она не поняла — какого черта делает за нашим столиком…

— Что ты с ней сделал? — Колин не разделял веселости Роба. Может потому что испугался, что кто-то все же что-то заметил. Может, его напрягал растерянный взгляд девушки, которая и правда выглядела так, будто потерялась. А может, он был в замешательстве, потому что видел, как Робби Кэй сделал это прямо у него на глазах, и теперь его не оставляла в покое мысль о том, что возможно и он сам не помнит всего, что связано с этим мальчиком у него самого.

— Ничего… Немного подчистил ей память, — Робби пожал плечами и сел в машину.

— Немного? Она даже не вспомнила — за каким столиком сидела до того, как пересела ко мне, — Колин уселся за руль и развернулся к Робу.

— Не думаю, что двадцать минут, выпавшие из ее памяти, будут критичны для нее, — Робби недовольно скривил губы и сощурил глаза. — Или ты хотел, чтобы она запомнила тебя, ваш разговор и наш поцелуй?

— Твой поцелуй…

— Что, прости?

— Это была твоя инициатива, — Колин отвел взгляд и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. — Что на тебя вообще нашло? Нас могли заметить и…

— Брось, Колин, — Робби перебил Колина и усмехнулся, — в таких местах мало кто интересуется тем, что происходит с другими. Собственные удовольствия куда важнее. Да и какой интерес рассматривать полумрак, когда на танцполе происходят вещи гораздо интереснее, я уж помолчу о приватных комнатах в таких заведениях и… туалетах, — уж кому кому, а Робби Кэю обо всем этом хорошо известно по собственному опыту, пусть и единственному. — И, в конце концов, это было мое желание, — парень выгнул бровь, намекая Колину на его обещание побыть «крестной феей».

— Ненормальный, — Колин, хмыкнув, снял машину со стояночного тормоза, переключая рычаг в режим вождения, и медленно нажал на педаль газа. — И каким же будет твое следующее желание?

— Хочу увидеть рассвет. Как считаешь, это нормальное желание? — Роб поджал губы и, не дожидаясь ответа, отвернулся к окну и замолчал.

— До рассвета еще часа три, не меньше, — Колин выехал с клубной парковки и затормозил перед выездом на дорогу, размышляя в какую сторону ехать.

— Тогда хочу прокатиться вдоль океана, — Робби прислонился лбом к стеклу.

— Ты обиделся? — Колин повернул налево, в сторону океана и улицы, что выведет их на хайвей, по которому они уже не единожды путешествовали, когда уезжали загород.

— С чего ты взял?

— Мне так показалось…

— Тебе показалось, — Робби оторвался от окна, откинул голову на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза.

— А еще мне показалось, что ты слишком много знаешь про ночные клубы с их приватными комнатами, будто постоянно тусишь в таких заведениях, — Колин бросил заинтересованный взгляд на парня. — По крайней мере, в какой-то момент ты выглядел как мальчик-мажор, кутящий на папочкины деньги.

— Какие ночные клубы, Колин? — парень открыл глаза и уставился перед собой. — Это тебе тоже показалось, — Роб, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, скривил губы. — Да и кто бы меня в них пустил? Я только вчера стал совершеннолетним, если ты вдруг забыл, — он вытащил телефон и преувеличенно сосредоточенно начал в нем что-то искать.

Тишина, повисшая в салоне, чуть ли не искрит напряжением. Почему с этим мальчиком все так сложно? Почему, разгадывая одну загадку, непременно сталкиваешься со следующей? Робби явно что-то недоговаривает… Колин молча ведет машину, обдумывая услышанное, и вроде бы понимает, что его подозрения действительно нелепы, но в то же время он знает, на что способен этот мальчик. И ему по-прежнему не дает покоя тот незнакомый Робби Кэй, который буквально полчаса назад шокировал его своим поведением. А еще вещь, лежащая в бардачке, не выходит из головы весь вечер и сжигает его любопытством. Это даже не любопытство, это навязчивое желание узнать правду. И вроде Колин решил, что все изводящие его вопросы оставит на потом, но все же не выдерживает.

— Робби, ты когда-нибудь был в Лос-Анджелесе?

— Когда-нибудь был, — Роб не отрывается от своей «занимательной» возни с телефоном. — И даже не один раз. А почему тебя это интересует?

— Ты знаешь Томаса ОʼБрайна? — вопрос застревает в горле, срывая голос до хрипоты, и Колин замечает, как Робби замирает.

— Это имя мне ни о чем не говорит, — парень все так же смотрит в экран своего телефона.

— Странно…

— Что странно?

— Странно, что я знаю этого человека очень хорошо, — Колин сбрасывает скорость — они уже давно выехали на пустынный хайвей, и бросает на Роба быстрый взгляд — скованность выдает его напряжение.

— Поздравляю, а я здесь причем? — Робби, наконец, заканчивает свою возню с телефоном, и сосредотачивается на Колине.

— Пока не знаю… Томас мой хороший приятель и владелец ирландского паба в Лос-Анджелесе… Ничего не припоминаешь?

Робби припоминает… Ярко горящая вывеска ирландского паба «OʼBrienʼs» навсегда отпечаталась в его памяти. Ему кажется, что он провалился во времени — снова ночная дорога, опять душный давящий салон машины, вновь вопросы, разворачивающие его успокоившуюся душу, которые заставляют память вернуться в ночной лос-анджелесский клуб. Робу даже на мгновение показалось, что он увидел за рулем Кэлума, задающего вопросы, на которые не получит ответа… Потому что правильный ответ — забыть обо всем, что случилось той ночью. И Робби почти забыл. Думал, что забыл… Ему только непонятно, откуда об этом узнал Колин?

— Я незнаком с твоим приятелем, — Роб сглатывает гадостный ком в горле и настаивает на своем, стараясь ничем не выдать охватившее его волнение, но подозрительность во взгляде Колина говорит о том, что тот не верит в сказанное.

— Если ты его не знаешь, то может, объяснишь тогда, откуда у тебя его вещь? — у Колина возникает отчетливое чувство, что его водят за нос.

— Какая еще нахрен вещь? — эта игра в «кошки-мышки» начинает раздражать Робби и эмоции сдержать не удается. — Я не понимаю, о чем ты!

— Не понимаешь?! — Колин с силой бьет кулаком по бардачку. — Или не хочешь понимать?!

Крышка, не выдержав яростного напора, автоматически откидывается, и на колени Робби Кэю вываливается та самая злополучная кепка с блестящей металлической звездой и надписью «OʼBrienʼs Cap».

— Откуда она у тебя?! Или сделаешь вид, что это не твое?!

— Где ты ее взял? — Робби не отводит взгляда от вещи, лежащей на его коленях, и вжимается в спинку кресла, боясь пошевелиться, как будто это не черная кожаная кепка, а гремучая змея.

— Она была в твоей сумке.

**Kutless — Shut Me Out**

Теперь Робби понимает, откуда взялась эта вещь — мама положила, когда собирала его сумку, наверное, перепутала «съемочные трофеи» или решила, что это и есть пиратская шапка, о которой он спрашивал. Или его Неверлэнд снова начал свои игры…

— Ты рылся в моих вещах?

— Я хотел разобрать сумку… — Колин пытается сосредоточиться на дороге — мысли неконтролируемо скачут в его голове, и он уже жалеет, что начал этот разговор, но и остановиться не может, потому что ему надо знать. — Эта вещь существует в единственном экземпляре — фирменная «капитанская» кепка Томаса ОʼБрайна, которую он подарил мне, когда я был в его пабе в Лос-Анджелесе в феврале этого года. Фактически — это моя кепка. Откуда она у тебя, Роб? Ты был в феврале в Лос-Анджелесе? Тебе ее кто-то дал? Откуда она у тебя? Ты ее нашел? Или мы встречались раньше? — пальцы сжимают руль до белых костяшек. — Нет… Потому что я уверен, что мы не встречались. Я бы тебя обязательно запомнил. Хотя… — в памяти мелькают какие-то обрывки воспоминаний — темный танцпол, извивающиеся тела, вспышки светомузыки, выхватывающие стройный силуэт на краю танцпола… или все это он видел сегодня? — Нет, — Колин мотает головой, — я, конечно, был тогда чертовски пьян, но тебя бы я запомнил… И я вижу, как ты смотришь на нее. Так где ты взял эту чертову кепку? Что ты молчишь?! Я хочу знать, откуда она у тебя?! Мне нужно это знать!

— Остановись…

— Что? — Колин бросает на Роба взгляд и его настораживают и бледность парня, и его сдавленный шепот.

— Остановись…

Робби и сам не понимает, о чем просит Колина: остановить этот поток вопросов, на которые он все равно ничего не ответит или остановить машину, потому что в ней стало тесно и невыносимо душно… Да, не хватает воздуха! И именно поэтому кружится голова. Он дергает ручку, распахивая пинком дверцу на ходу.

— Что ты делаешь?!! — Колин от неожиданности бьет по тормозам, но Робби не слушает его и выскакивает из машины на дорогу. Он стоит чуть боком, и Колин не видит лица парня, но видит, как дрожат его побелевшие тонкие пальцы, вцепившиеся в черную кожу предмета их раздора. — Роб, сядь в машину! — мужчина уверен, что Робби слышит его, но парень никак не реагирует на его просьбу. — Роб, ты слышишь меня? Сядь в машину!

— Да, пошел ты!!! — парень зло и отчаянно толкает дверцу.

Сила, с которой Робби захлопывает дверь машины, создает в салоне такое давление, что у Колина закладывает уши, ошарашивая и окатывая волной предчувствия надвигающейся беды. Он уже клянет себя за все свои вопросы, и отчаянно надеется все исправить. Нахлынувшие ощущения заставляют выскочить его из машины, но он так и не решается подойти к Робби…

— Ты решил снова затеять игру со мной?! Мне надоели все твои игры! — когда Робби Кэй кричит в начинающую сереть предрассветностью ночную тишину, нарушаемую только шумом волн океана, от которого его отделяет дорожный отбойник, то ясно представляет себе собеседника, к которому адресованы его вопросы, и он уверен, что будет услышан. — Я устал! Оставь меня в покое! Слышишь? Мне нужна передышка, перерыв, тайм-аут — назови это как хочешь! Ты не понимаешь, что это все… — ему хочется прокричать, что это все слишком тяжело, слишком горько, слишком больно, слишком жестоко, но выдыхает только… — Слишком… Чего добиваешься?! Ты отнял его у меня там. Теперь что? Ты хочешь отнять его у меня и здесь?! Я не понимаю… — Робби не слышит звука открывающейся двери за своей спиной. — Чего ты хочешь?! Хочешь меня сломать окончательно? Подчинить себе? Боишься, что я не вернусь обратно? Что тебе нужно?! — он с силой швыряет злополучную кепку в сторону океана, вкладывая в бросок все свое горькое отчаянье. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?!!

— Робби… — Колина весь этот шквал вопросов пугает не на шутку, и ему отчего-то кажется, что они все до единого адресованы ему. Их разделяет машина и серость занимающегося утра, но Колин видит, как Роб замирает, когда слышит его, а потом обхватывает себя руками и медленно разворачивается.

— Ты хотел знать — был ли я в Лос-Анджелесе в феврале? — Робби судорожно вдыхает в себя прохладный утренний воздух — господи, как же он устал… Он устал от всех тайн, секретов, недомолвок в обеих своих реальностях. Устал носить их в себе, скрывать, делать вид, что все хорошо… Он знает, чем обернулись недосказанности в его другой реальности, и теперь все может повториться и в этой. Так, может, стоит начать говорить правду? Он никогда ни с кем не разговаривал о том, что случилось в феврале… — Да, я был в феврале в Лос-Анджелесе. Ты спрашивал, знаю ли я Томаса ОʼБрайна? Нет, лично его я не знаю… Но мне знакомо его заведение, — Робби отвечает на вопросы, что раньше задавал ему Колин, спокойным бесцветным голосом. — Тебе кажется, что мы встречались раньше, помимо снов, о которых ты уже знаешь? Нет, тебе не кажется, мы действительно встречались… В феврале, в Лос-Анлжелесе, в том самом пабе, и ты был действительно пьян.

— Но… — Колин очень хотел узнать правду, но услышанное немного ошарашивает. — Но я не помню этого… Да и потом, тебя бы не пропустили на ту приватную вечеринку.

— Не пропустили бы… — Робби чуть усмехается уголком губ. — Мистер Смит оказался очень сговорчивым парнем. А не помнишь ты потому, что не можешь вспомнить.

Колин вспоминает ту самую закрытую дружескую вечеринку, на которую его занесло каким-то странным образом, несмотря на то, что он собирался слетать домой… Старые друзья, воспоминания молодости, громкая музыка, извивающиеся тела на танцполе, море ирландского виски и травка. Он помнил почти все, кроме окончания вечера, и винил в провале памяти как раз переизбыток виски в своей крови, ну, может быть, парочку косяков, которые, скорее всего, и дали такой отключающий сознание эффект. Но теперь Колину кажется, что глубокий и темный провал в его памяти связан с этим зеленоглазым мальчиком, у которого сейчас потухший взгляд и безжизненный голос. И как бы он не пытался хоть что-то вспомнить, воспоминания ускользают от него.

— Не трудись, Колин, ты все равно ничего не вспомнишь, потому что воспоминаний нет, — Робби горько усмехается.

— Ты стер мне память? — это единственное объяснение, которое приходит на ум Колина ОʼДонохью, и Роб медленно кивает, подтверждая его догадку, а Колину становится не по себе от одной только мысли — что это могут быть за воспоминания, которых его лишил этот мальчик.

— Ты хотел знать, откуда у меня твоя кепка? — равнодушно-спокойный голос Роба бьет по нервам, но Колин кивает. — Я сам ее снял с тебя. Хочешь знать при каких обстоятельствах? — под немигающим взглядом Робби Колину становится чертовски неуютно, но он снова кивает. — Ты… изнасиловал меня, — и все же признание этого факта дается Робби Кэю с большим трудом.

— Господи… — Колин не может поверить в то, что только что услышал. Он и не помнит ничего этого, хотя понимает почему. Он так хотел услышать правду, что теперь отказывается верить вообще во все, что сказал Робби. Это серьезное обвинение. И ему нужны доказательства, а так… — Что за фантазии? Я бы никогда этого не сделал. Ты что, бредишь?! — он мечется взглядом по лицу Роба, пытаясь рассмотреть, узнать, понять. Ему кажется, что он спит. И хочется проснуться, чтобы этот кошмар развеялся, чтобы у мальчика, стоящего напротив, ожили глаза, а улыбка стала теплой, чтобы он сказал, что…

— Брежу… — Робби поджимает губы, сдерживая слезы, и кивает, соглашаясь с вердиктом. — Конечно, Колин, будем считать, что я брежу.

— Давай сядем в машину и поговорим, — прохлада осенней ночи дает о себе знать, и Колин зябко передергивает плечами.

— О чем? О моем… — голос срывается, и Роб выжидает несколько секунд, чтобы продолжить, — психическом состоянии и моих бурных фантазиях? О чем ты хочешь поговорить? Снова скажешь, что я ненормальный?! — Робби ждет ответа, а Колин не знает, что ему сказать. — Прости, но я сейчас хочу побыть один.

Робби не спеша шел вдоль дороги, сопровождаемый тихим шуршанием шин крадущегося рядом автомобиля. Сначала Колин через открытое окно упрашивал парня все же сесть в машину. Потом, разозлившись, выскочил и попытался запихнуть его в салон силой, но это было большой ошибкой, потому что Роб вырвался и побежал. Колин было бросился за ним, но поняв, что не догонит парня, вернулся к машине, и… потерял Робби из виду. Солнце еще не взошло, но уже было достаточно светло, чтобы увидеть перед собой совершенно пустую дорогу.

Когда Колин набирает номер своего пропавшего мальчика, то очень надеется, что ему ответят. Звонок раздается совсем рядом, потому что телефон Робби лежит на соседнем сидении, и когда экран загорается фотографией звонящего абонента, то рушится не только надежда Колина ОʼДонохью, ему кажется, что он сам летит в какую-то пропасть, потому что теперь он знает, что все что сказал Роб — правда, пусть он даже ничего не помнит. И доказательство этой правды лежит на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Колин набирает номер Робби Кэя снова, чтобы рассмотреть подробнее фотографию на экране — на фото сам Роб, он ухмыляется, глядя в камеру, а за его спиной… Колин — кривая ухмылка, немного захмелевший и заинтересованный взгляд темных глаз и… кепка на голове, со сверкающей металлической звездой и надписью «OʼBrienʼs Cap».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> HONNE - All In The Value: http://pleer.com/tracks/12744373G1dX
> 
> Honne - Coastal Love: http://pleer.com/tracks/13255372nv9q
> 
> Kutless - Shut Me Out: http://pleer.com/tracks/5191980D8Wb


	46. Там нас больше нет...

Правда… К которой так стремился. Настойчиво добивался. Хотел узнать… А теперь когда знаешь — что дальше? Что ты будешь делать с этой правдой? Была ли нужна тебе такая правда, растекающаяся ядом по венам, отравляющая своей горечью, выжигающая изнутри, как сигаретный дым, что ты втягиваешь в себя большими затяжками, и который болезненно обжигает отвыкшие легкие?.. Нужна. Хотя бы потому, что теперь многое становится понятно: и странное поведение Робби Кэя при их первой встрече, настороженность и недоверие, и его нежелание сблизиться.

**Kutless — In Me**

 Колин сидел на отбойнике и, задумчиво глядя на серый асфальт под ногами, жадно затягивался едким дымом, перебирая в памяти моменты — как он настойчиво добивался расположения Робби, и как тот раз за разом давал понять, что не нужно этого делать.

Вечеринка по поводу начала съемок сезона. Дальний угол в полутемном зале. Испуганный взгляд. Торопливое пожатие руки. Напряженный диалог…

— Я уверен, что мы с тобой подружимся.

— А с чего ты взял, что я с тобой хочу подружиться?

— Мне кажется, коллеги должны дружить…

— Коллеги — это в первую очередь работа, Колин, и что-то подсказывает мне, что мы вряд ли подружимся.

Робби торопится уйти, а Колин бросается ему вслед.

Колина даже сейчас удивляет его поразительная настойчивость.

— Почему, Робби, ты ведь меня совсем не знаешь? И я уверен, что мы с тобой все же подружимся.

— Ты тоже меня совсем не знаешь, и я бы на твоем месте даже не стал бы пытаться подружиться со мной.

Ты меня совсем не знаешь… Он действительно ничего не знал о нем. А Робби Кэй уже успел узнать его не с лучшей стороны. Вернее, эта сторона Колину ОʼДонохью самому была неизвестна. Как же должно было быть тяжело Робби видеть его, общаться с тем, кто сотворил с тобой такое. Тогда Колин посчитал это дерзостью, а теперь он думал — какой же выдержкой и самообладанием нужно обладать? А если бы Колин помнил об их с Робби февральской встрече и то, что он с ним сделал, как бы себя повел, стремился бы ли так сблизиться с Робом?

Истлевший сигаретный столбик обжег пальцы, и Колин уронил окурок себе под ноги, вытащил следующую сигарету из пачки, каким-то чудом завалявшейся в бардачке, прикурил и, сделав глубокую затяжку, задержал дыхание до першения в горле, а потом запрокинул голову и выпустил в серость утреннего неба струйку дыма, который повис в воздухе белым облачком.

Берег океана. Утес. Солнце, начинающее клониться к горизонту. Разговоры о снах. Плывущие в небе облака, в которых они оба увидели корабль. Пиратскую шхуну. И когда Колин говорит о том, что отношения между ними налаживаются, выражение лица Робби стремительно меняется, а теплый оттенок зелени глаз сменяется на холод и колкость во взгляде.

— Не обольщайся, Колин, это всего лишь общение коллег.

Его тянуло к этому мальчику с первой секунды их знакомства. Он не знает — связано ли это было со сновидениями о Неверлэнде, которые в какой-то момент сменились на темные сны, или способностями Робби Кэя в реальной жизни…

— Ты умеешь читать мысли?

— Сны… Считай, что я умею читать сны.

…или с чем-то еще, но чувство, что они обязательно должны быть рядом не оставляло его ни на минуту. В этой ли реальности, во снах ли… Неважно. Будто это было предопределено.

Как же он давно не курил… Колин сделал еще пару затяжек, отщелкнул истлевший окурок в сторону и прикурил еще одну сигарету.

Он припоминает тот период, когда ему снились цветные сны, где он был Капитаном корабля, на котором он каждый раз приплывал к берегам Неверлэнда, потому что его тянуло туда, потому что там его ждал личный Питер Пэн — мальчик, которого он любил. О цветных снах в памяти остались лишь обрывки, но и их было достаточно, чтобы вспомнить, как он был счастлив. Потом им на смену пришли темные сновидения с незнакомцем, терзающим его запретными ласками, пугающими своей реалистичностью и в то же время притягательными настолько, что Колину казалось, что однажды ему не захочется из них выбираться. Захочется остаться. Там. С Ним. Позже, опознав в Робби и своего личного Питера Пэна, и того самого незнакомца из своих темных снов…

— И все же, когда-нибудь я пойму — кто ты?

— Возможно…

— Не возможно, а обязательно.

…Колин понял, почему Капитан Киллиан Джонс стремился в Неверлэнд, а сам он хотел остаться в темноте своих реалистичных сновидений. А потом реальный Робби Кэй заменил ему все сны.

— Ты останешься у меня?

— Останусь, если ты этого хочешь.

— Хочу.

Колин и теперь этого хотел бы, не смотря ни на что, но боялся, что Робби снова исчезнет из его жизни. Безвозвратно. Навсегда. Отовсюду. И он готов стоять на коленях, вымаливая прощение, но только чтобы его мальчик был с ним. Он вообще не понимал, что тогда на него нашло… Он не мог этого сделать, но и не верить Робби он тоже не мог. Наверное, это благо — не помнить какие-то моменты жизни. Не помнишь, и вроде не было. Вот и сейчас Колину казалось, что того, о чем сказал ему Робби, не было на самом деле. Иначе бы его терзали долгие месяцы чувство вины и раскаяния. Находиться в неведении — порой это большое благо, но он бы хотел все вспомнить…

— Хочешь, чтобы я вернул ему воспоминания обратно?

— Ты и это можешь?

— Пока не пробовал, но все может быть.

Он бы хотел вернуть эти воспоминания, какими бы они страшными ни были. И может быть, он понял бы — почему это случилось?

— Я хочу помнить о нас вообще все. Пообещай мне, что не сотрешь из моей памяти ни одного воспоминания о нас. Ни то, что было, и о чем я вспомнил, ни то, о чем я еще вспомню.

— Обещаю.

Он обещал, что не сотрет ни одного воспоминания о них. И те что были, и те что будут… От переизбытка никотина в крови начинало подташнивать, а во рту чувствовался привкус горечи. А может, это ощущения от воспоминаний и открывшейся правды? Колин вытащил последнюю сигарету из пачки и поднес ко рту…

— Робби, ты же стираешь из памяти сновидения. Не мог бы ты стереть и мой сон?

— Нет, Колин, не стираю, а забираю себе. Запомни, ничто не исчезает бесследно.

Не стираю, а забираю себе… Колин так и застыл с сигаретой в руках. Получается, что если у него нет этих воспоминаний, то у Робби их вдвое больше — и свои, и его. Получается, что пока он жил все это время в счастливом неведении, Роб находился в двойном кошмаре… Он попросит вернуть ему воспоминания о той ночи. Нет, он попросит рассказать вообще обо всем, чтобы разделить воспоминания. Но в первую очередь он вымолит прощение у своего мальчика, как только разыщет. Надо только поразмыслить, где искать его, не мог же он просто раствориться в воздухе… Или мог? Отчего-то стало тревожно. Курить расхотелось, и Колин смял последнюю сигарету вместе с пачкой и, развернувшись, запустил в сторону океана. Проследив глазами за траекторией полета скомканного картона, он заметил вдалеке слева от себя на пустынном пляже знакомую фигуру — Робби сидел на песке почти у самой кромки воды — и Колин выдохнул с облегчением, что нашел его.

**Kutless — Run**

 Смотровая площадка, с которой можно было спуститься к океану, была прямо за поворотом, и этим объяснялось быстрое исчезновение Робби Кэя с дороги, а то Колин уже начинал думать, что парень помимо способности управлять снами и воспоминаниями, может еще и телепортироваться. Робби никак не отреагировал ни на шум подъехавшей машины, ни на звук захлопывающейся двери — он сидел совершенно неподвижно, уперевшись подбородком на руки, сложенные на подтянутые к груди колени. Возможно, что просто не услышал из-за довольно приличного расстояния и шума океана, и Колин очень надеялся, что если парень заметит его, то не сорвется и не сбежит. Тревожное напряжение не отпускало его ни тогда, когда он спускался по ступенькам на пустынный пляж, ни тогда, когда он медленно, словно боялся спугнуть, сокращал между ними расстояние. Роб все же услышал его — поднял голову с колен и напряг плечи, и Колин замер, готовый в любое мгновение броситься вдогонку. Но парень застыл, будто каменное изваяние, и Колин, быстро преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, опустился на колени за его спиной, не решаясь прикоснуться. От Робби веяло холодом в буквальном смысле этого слова — мальчик замерз в своем модном, но тонком пиджаке, что было неудивительно — осенними ночами стало ощутимо холодно, и Колин, придвинувшись вплотную, распахнул свою кожаную куртку и, завернув в нее Робби как ребенка, прижал его к себе, чтобы согреть своим теплом. Он осторожно накрыл ладонями замерзшие ладони парня, пристроил голову на его плече и прижался щекой к его ледяной щеке.

Роб не отрываясь следит за горизонтом и никак не реагирует на его прикосновения, не произносит ни слова, не делает попыток вырваться, словно и правда превратился в ледяную статую, и Колин только сильнее прижимает его к себе, не решаясь заговорить, но когда, собравшись духом, он шепчет:

— Прости меня, — опаляя горячим дыханием заледеневшую кожу — парень вздрагивает, и Колина прорывает. — Прости меня, я так виноват. Я ничего не знал, и хотел бы…

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Колин, — чуть охрипший голос, но все такой же бесцветный и холодный, как и час назад.

Господи… Этот мальчик еще его и оправдывал, после всего, что с ним случилось, если только…

— Что значит не виноват? — Колин отстраняется, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза мальчика, которого сжимал в своих объятиях. — Или ничего не было? — Робби молчит, уставившись в одну точку по-прежнему безжизненными глазами. Его нужно вывести из этого пугающего состояния оцепенения, и Колин, вытащив из кармана куртки телефоны, один вкладывает в его ладонь, а на другом набирает номер Робби Кэя. Экран телефона в руках Роба вспыхивает их совместной фотографией, и предрассветную тишину пляжа разрывает звонок, на который парень наконец-то реагирует, сжимая крепче свой телефон — он не сбрасывает вызов, а молча смотрит на экран. — А как же это?

— Ты не понимал, что делаешь, — его взгляд все такой же застывший, но по щеке ползет слеза, от вида которой у Колина сжимается сердце. — Все что случилось, произошло бы в любом случае.

— Я не понимаю…

— Это долгая история, Колин. И я не думаю, что тебе нужно ее знать, — Робби наконец отключает телефон.

Долгая история? Они знакомы всего лишь два месяца, не считая того самого первого знакомства, о котором Колин ничего не помнит. О какой долгой истории говорит этот мальчик? Или он чего-то не знает? Или помимо той ночи в злосчастном лос-анжелесском пабе его память очистили от куда большего количества воспоминаний? И его пугает мертвый голос Роба — что еще он скрывает? Но Колин должен знать всю правду, какой бы она ни была, чтобы понять — почему именно с ними все это произошло?

— Я хочу знать, — Колину хочется вытереть мокрую дорожку на щеке Роба, но он не решается. — Мне нужно это знать. Я хочу знать обо всем, что хоть как-то нас касается.

— Я не должен…

— Расскажи мне все, Робби, — Колин снова упирается подбородком в плечо парня и прижимается к его щеке. — Поделись со мной, — но Роб молчит.

Они долго сидят в абсолютной тишине, нарушаемую только шелестом накатывающихся на берег волн. Когда на горизонте, там, где океан сливается с небом, появляется горящая полоса, Колин думает о том, что встретить рассвет — и было одним из сегодняшних желаний Робби, и которое вот-вот исполнится. Все как захочет этот мальчик. Что же касается его желания, то, наверное, узнать их историю, ему не суждено. И настаивать он не будет, потому что…

— Ты помнишь свои сны об острове, что снились тебе когда-то? — Робби начинает говорить, как только из океана показывается край пылающего краснотой солнечного диска, и Колин утвердительно кивает, елозя подбородком по его плечу. — И ты уже знаешь, кто я.

— Догадался, — Колин ловит себя на мысли, что они сидят сейчас именно так, как когда-то в его снах — ощущения те же. — И про темные сны тоже.

— Конечно… — Робби хмыкает и качает головой, вынуждая Колина оторваться от его плеча. — А что ты вообще знаешь о снах, Колин?

— Ну, мы видим их, когда спим. Не всегда, правда, — мужчина пожимает плечами.

— Всегда. Мы видим сны каждую ночь, но не всегда помним, потому что не управляем своим подсознанием. Существует две формы нашего бытия: сознание — его мы используем, только когда бодрствуем, и которое дает нам материальное восприятие всего что нас окружает, мы называем это реальной жизнью; а вот когда мы засыпаем, то сознание отключается, уступая место нашему подсознанию, хотя на самом деле оно в отличие от сознания никогда не отключается, поэтому мы помним некоторые сны, чувствуем на подсознательном уровне. Люди порой говорят — «душа лежит» или «чувствую сердцем» — это и есть подсознание. И сон — это другой мир существования нашего бытия, духовное восприятие, где живет наше подсознание или наша душа. Там, где мы есть всегда. Как другая реальность, параллельные миры, которые существуют на самом деле, где душа живет вечно, даже когда мы заканчиваем свое физическое существование в реальном мире. И у каждого своя другая реальность. Мир, который ты сам создаешь, где живет твое подсознание, но увидеть ты можешь его только во сне, попадая туда через переходные порталы, — Колин слушает Роба, пытаясь разобраться в этом сумбуре о разных формах бытия, и думает о том, что этот мальчик и правда старше его, раз ему открыты такие познания. — Миры бывают разными: светлыми, темными, серыми, цветными, со своими границами и правилами. Кто-то постоянно находится в своих мирах, кто-то путешествует… Но иногда порталы теряются, и тогда подсознание людей или их души попадают в определенные места в своих сновидениях. Такие места зовутся Неверлэндами — миры, где рождаются новые сны, где Хозяин Неверлэнда или, как их еще называют — Хранитель снов, может помочь потерявшейся душе отыскать ее мир или же создать для нее новый. И Хранители единственные, кто все знают о мире снов, и кто могут переходить из реального мира в мир сновидений в любое время, потому что их реальности тесно переплетаются, и они помнят все о своих обеих реальностях, — Робби вздыхает, а Колин думает о том, как много воспоминаний хранит этот мальчик, и как это должно быть тяжело. — Иногда люди помнят о своем пребывании в Неверлэнде, но никто не помнит Хранителей. Хотя в этой реальности такой Хранитель известен, как…

— Питер Пэн, — Колин выдыхает свою догадку в затылок Роба, вызывая волну мурашек, отчего тот передергивает плечами, а Колину кажется, что парень замерз и снова прижимает его в себе, чтобы согреть своего личного Питера Пэна.

— Но все уверены, что это только сказочный персонаж, — Робби хмыкает и укладывает голову Колину на плечо. — И не догадываются о том, что Неверлэндов много и у каждого есть свой Питер Пэн.

Все о чем рассказывает Робби дальше кажется Колину чем-то фантастическим. Он рассказывает о том, как стал Хозяином своего Неверленда, об огромном белом волке по имени Призрак, который помог разобраться во всех сложностях и тонкостях его другой реальности. Рассказывает, в чем состоит сущность Хранителя снов, о Потерянных мальчиках, для которых каждый раз, чтобы переправить их в потерянные миры, он с помощью магии создавал разные иллюзии-игры. Что в его Неверлэнде нужно «играть по правилам». Правда почти все правила устанавливает сам Хранитель снов. И в его Неверлэнде всегда все было по его правилам, пока не появилось исключение. Робби рассказывает о Странниках вообще и в частности — о Феликсе, который появился вместе со своим белым вороном по кличке Уайз в его Неверлэнде совершенно неожиданно и стал для Питера хорошим другом и помощником, практически «правой рукой». И появление Феликса было как раз тем самым исключением, как оказалось, не единственным.

— Ты помнишь Стивена Картера? — Робби вскидывает глаза, а Колин замечает тот самый золотой блеск, когда красноватый солнечный свет смешивается с изумрудным цветом радужки.

— Племянника одного из продюсеров? — конечно Колин помнит того, благодаря кому и появился в сериале такой персонаж, как Киллиан Джонс. — Ты серьезно?

— Он стал следующим исключением, когда попал на мой остров, сбежав от тебя, — Робби кивает, подтверждая догадку Колина. — Странно, что он запомнил все до малейших подробностей, даже меня.

— И поэтому ты стер ему память? — Колин вспомнил, что именно с СМС-переписки по этому поводу началось их сближение.

— Не стер, а забрал себе из подсознания кое-что из того самого сна.

— Но меня ты оставил ему на память, — Колин усмехается, вспоминая, как тогда веселился Робби, — хотя я тоже был в твоем Неверлэнде.

— Ты появился в моем Неверлэнде сразу же вслед за мальчишкой.

**Amber Run — I Found**

 Историю их знакомства Колин уже слушает затаив дыхание, жадно ловя каждое слово, боясь что-то упустить. Их знакомство как-то сразу не заладилось. Робби рассказывает об их самом первом разговоре и о своем презрении, которое тогда испытывал по отношению к Капитану Джонсу, о том, как выторговал имя Стивена Картера в обмен на доступ к темному порталу, который появился в Неверлэнде почти одновременно с ним самим, о том, что эта чужеродная его миру субстанция и принадлежала Киллиану, вернее его брату, и который достался ему в наследство вместе с кораблем, который, как и в сериале, тоже назывался «Веселый Роджер», командой и бизнесом.

— Так я там бизнесмен?

— Был бизнесменом, — Роб грустно улыбается, а от его «был» веет какой-то безысходностью. — И у тебя был довольно грязный бизнес.

— Я грабил и убивал?

— Нет, ты продавал мальчишек в другие миры.

— В смысле — продавал мальчишек?

— Именно в том самом смысле, — Робби усмехается, глядя на неподдельное изумление Колина. — Привозил на мой остров мальчиков, уводил их в свой темный портал и продавал их, как ты сам выражался, «любителям молодых тел и трепетных душ». А я за всем этим наблюдал, пока мы не заключили сделку.

— Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество было взаимовыгодным? — Колин вопросительно выгибает бровь и настороженно улыбается, глядя на усмешку парня.

— Как сказать… Наверное, мне не стоило вмешиваться в твой бизнес, — Робби действительно иногда думал, что именно опрометчиво заключенная сделка и привела их тому, что произошло. — В какой-то момент эта сделка слишком сблизила нас.

Обрывки снов вспыхивают флешбэками в голове Колина, и хотя его сновидения пестрят множеством белых пятен, он знает — как близки они были.

— Расскажи мне все о нас… Что за сделку мы заключили?

И Робби рассказывает Колину о том, как Питер Пэн выкупал у Капитана Джонса мальчишек, как однажды изменил правила, а Киллиан потребовал другую плату.

— И что же это была за плата?

— Тогда я расплатился с тобой поцелуем.

— Оу! А я был не промах, — мужчина выгибает бровь, изумляясь своей находчивости. — И часто я требовал такую плату?

— Деньги ты тоже требовал, — Роб улыбается, вспоминая, как обижался, когда расплачивался с Киллианом золотыми. — Иногда.

— То есть, целоваться с тобой мне нравилось больше? — Колин заглядывает Робу в глаза.

— Ты называл это «деловыми поцелуями»…

Робби рассказывает, заполняя «белые пятна» в воспоминаниях Колина, как их деловые поцелуи переросли в нечто большее для него, рассказывает, как прилетал на «Веселый Роджер» под покровом магии, чтобы узнать Капитана поближе, о том, что однажды сам попросил, чтобы Киллиан поцеловал его, как испугался своих ощущений и исчез из Неверлэнда, о том, как вернулся, о том, как уже сам целовал Киллиана Джонса в ночь своего возвращения, и как та самая ночь сблизила их. Он рассказывает: как они часто уединялись на утесе под покровом ночи; о бесконечных разговорах и снова о поцелуях — нет, дальше они не заходили; о том, как они скрывали ото всех свои отношения, благо — Питер обладал магией, и завеса невидимости надежно прятала их от посторонних глаз, потому что…

— Феликс нервничал бы — он постоянно предостерегал меня от близкого с тобой общения — твердил, что это добром не кончится. Призрак извел бы меня своим сарказмом про «сбившиеся пути»… — Колин не совсем понимает, о каких «путях» идет речь, но Роб на его немой вопрос лишь улыбается. — Его уже как-то интересовал вопрос… — Робби вспоминает тот разговор с Призраком и, уткнувшись лицом в ладонь, тихо смеется, — …скажем так — моей ориентации… Да и мальчишкам, что стали задерживаться в Неверлэнде, ни к чему были бы такие откровения.

— Скажи, а Паркер Крофт похож на твоего Феликса? — Колину хотелось бы помнить все то, о чем рассказывает Робби, всю историю их отношений до мельчайших подробностей, но люди многое не помнят из своих сновидений.

— Просто вылитый! Но он ничего не должен знать, — взгляд у Робби становится серьезным, и Колин кивает ему — Паркер ни о чем не узнает.

— Получается, твой Феликс меня недолюбливал… Было за что?

— Возможно, но он никогда не говорил мне причину, но видимо, она была существенной, раз привела вас к стычке, которая имела катастрофические последствия как для Неверлэнда, так и для всех нас…

Робби замолкает, глядя на солнце, которое уже высоко поднялось над линией горизонта и успело прогреть утренний воздух до комфортной температуры, и Колин чувствует его напряжение и понимает, что они подошли к тому моменту, когда «красивая сказка» закончилась. Он освобождает Роба из объятий, пересаживается немного в сторону, чтобы лучше его видеть, и замирает в ожидании продолжения…

— Я разрывался тогда между вами, — Колин замечает, что глаза его мальчика снова потускнели. — Вы оба были мне дороги…

Робби рассказывает Колину, что произошло возле темного портала: о том, что Киллиан ранил Феликса; о том, как затащил Питера в темный портал, и как он оказался там совершенно один; как Тьма портала пыталась завладеть им, а ему даже не хотелось ей сопротивляться. Невозможно… Хотелось в ней раствориться, отдаться без остатка… И он сделал бы это, если бы не Уайз, который сорвал с него браслеты Неверлэнда, освобождая его от плена сновидения, но, в то же время — лишая его связи со своей другой реальностью.

— Лучше бы Тьма поглотила меня сразу… Попасть в свой Неверлэнд я не мог, а Тьма приходила за мной каждую ночь, терзала… Я ощущал ее физически, — Робби рассказывает о том, каково это, когда Тьма, принимая разные обличия, пытается добраться до твоего сердца, что кроме страха и всепоглощающего ужаса ничего не испытываешь, и еще отчаянья, потому что понимаешь, что спасти тебя некому. Хотя нет, иногда он слышал голос, который говорил ему, что все будет хорошо…

— Мне казалось, что я знаю этот голос, — Робби обхватывает себя руками и начинает раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, словно успокаивая себя, а Колину отчаянно хочется обнять его, сказать, что это были только сны… — Но меня спасал не голос, спасала раздирающая, разрывающая на части боль, заставляющая очнуться ото сна. Страх, отчаянье и боль в окружающей тебя темноте, где ты совершенно один…

И Колин понимает, что его темные сны не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем кошмаром, о котором говорит Робби Кэй ровным, совершенно лишенным каких-либо эмоций голосом. И это пугает… А если учитывать, что Хранители помнят свои сны в мельчайших подробностях, то от осознания всего этого становится жутко — от такого впору сойти с ума и запутаться в реальностях. Как Роб справился со всем этим?

— Тьма стремилась меня сломать, и каждый раз попытки были разными, а я не поддавался ей. И тогда она пришла в мою настоящую реальность, приняв твое обличие… — Робби снова замолкает, кусая губы, а Колин видит, с каким трудом он возвращается в те самые воспоминания. — Это была дурацкая игра, в которую мы тогда играли с друзьями, коротая время в жутком трафике Лос-Анджелеса. Правда или действие. Я знал, что меня попытаются подловить на правде, и выбрал действие…

Он рассказывает, что задание, в общем-то, для него было пустяковым — попасть в ночной клуб, куда им несовершеннолетним доступ был закрыт, и предъявить хоть какое-либо доказательство. Робби Кэй был актером, поэтому попасть в клуб для него не составило труда, когда он временно перевоплотился в того самого «мальчика-мажора», которого сегодняшней ночью увидел в нем Колин. Да и с доказательствами проблем не было — сэлфи было достаточно. И он уже собирался уходить, когда услышал…

— Парень, тебе помочь? — Колин вдруг четко вспоминает эту фразу, словно она вспыхнула в его голове.

— С этой фразы и началось наше знакомство в этой реальности, — у Робби горькая усмешка. — Ты по-прежнему хочешь знать, что было дальше, и как твоя кепка оказалась у меня? — этот мальчик носит в себе столько тайн, а некоторых даже вдвое больше… Колин уверено кивает, потому что хочет, чтобы Робби разделил с ним бремя своих воспоминаний.

Робби рассказывает подробности их «знакомства» невозмутимым тоном, словно читает сводку криминальных новостей: столкнулись на танцполе, неоднозначно поговорили, разошлись, и ему бы следовало бы ретироваться, но его занесло в туалет, освежиться захотелось… был застигнут врасплох… пытался отбиваться, но силы были неравными… ощутимый удар затылком о стену, до темноты в глазах… Не мог поверить, что все это происходит с ним, но в какой-то момент понял, что это Темнота пришла за ним… У нее были абсолютно темные глаза, как черная дыра, в которой ничего нет, кроме разрушения и хаоса… Он чувствовал и холод стены спиной, и сильные руки на своей шее, и впивающиеся в него чужие поцелуи, цепкие пальцы на своем теле, оставившие уродливые синяки… связанные руки затекли, пока были подвешены на крючке двери тесной душной туалетной кабинки, а он безучастно наблюдал за «процессом подготовки», потому что смирился со своей неизбежностью…

Колин не может поверить, что он мог сотворить все то, о чем говорит Роб. Он слушает его молча, зажимая ладонью рот, чтобы то, что кипит внутри не вырвалось наружу. Робби опускает подробности самого изнасилования, отмечая только что «это было мерзко и грязно», а еще «чертовски больно», а Колину самому хочется выть от боли… Нефизической, а той что расцарапывает грудную клетку изнутри нескончаемыми — почему?.. Почему не кричал? Почему не звал на помощь? Почему не вырывался? Почему позволил всему этому случиться?

— Я решил, что это была цена, которую я должен был заплатить, чтобы снова вернуться в свой Неверлэнд, — Робби переводит взгляд на Колина. — И ты, по сути, не был виноват… Ты не понимал, что делаешь, потому что Тьма завладела тобой. Правда, я понял это, когда узнал тебя настоящего.

— Не понимаю…

— Неверлэнд всегда найдет способы, чтобы вернуть своего Хозяина, и ты должен был стать моим «ключом»…

— Жестокий у тебя Неверлэнд, раз выбрал такой способ, — Колин не может понять — почему именно такой жуткий путь, чтобы вернуть Робби в другую реальность?

— Неверлэнд «живет» только тогда, когда у него есть Хранитель снов, и это был единственно верный способ, который выдрал бы из моего сердца любовь, заменив его холодом Тьмой. Иначе я не смог бы вернуться.

— Ты любил его? — это даже не вопрос, потому что Колин знает ответ — он видел его в своих снах в глазах своего личного Питера Пэна, потому что… — Он любил тебя тоже.

— Я знаю…

— Господи… — только сейчас Колин понимает, что испытывал Робби, когда тот, кого ты любишь, стал твоим кошмаром, чудовищным монстром. — Я хотел бы вернуться в прошлое, чтобы все исправить, если бы это было возможно, чтобы у тебя были другие воспоминания… Верни мне их, Роб. И свои отдай тоже. Ты же можешь.

— Не могу… Не я забирал у тебя эти воспоминания, — Робби качает головой. — Их забрал у Киллиана Питер в другой реальности, и вернуть может только он.

— Так верни мне их там.

Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза. Робби молчит, а потом болезненно кривит губы и снова качает головой, а Киллиан замечает, как глаза его мальчика наполняются слезами.

— Я еще не все рассказал тебе. Я вернулся в Неверлэнд в ту же ночь после случившегося в пабе…

Робби рассказывает о своем возвращении: о том, как изменился Неверлэнд за время его отсутствия; о серости, что поглотила его некогда цветной и волшебный мир — грязно-серое небо, сумеречный лес, беспокойный океан, свинцово-серые воды которого разбивались о мрачные скалы, тяжелый воздух, который больно было вдыхать, потому что он был пропитан запахом смерти и привкусом крови. В мир, где никто не болеет, не стареет и не умирает, пришла смерть. Он рассказывает о погибших от рук пиратов мальчиках и Уайзе — вороне, принадлежащему Феликсу, которого тяжело ранил Капитан. Рассказывает о своем страхе, когда он думал, что Феликс умер тоже. Рассказывает, зябко передергивая плечами, через что ему пришлось пройти, чтобы избавить остров от присутствия смерти, и ее приторно-сладкого запаха, чтобы оживить Неверлэнд и вернуть угасающую магию.

— А я? Вернее, где был Киллиан все это время? — у Колина смутные воспоминания о снах, что когда-то снились ему — он разыскивал кого-то в кромешной темноте… иногда находил, потому что помнит ощущение тонких ледяных пальцев в своей ладони.

— Сначала он был со мной в темном портале, а потом… В ту ночь в туалете паба мне показалось, что это и был не реальный ты, а Киллиан, потому что только он называл меня «мой красивый мальчик», и я… возненавидел его за то, что он сделал… За все, что он сделал, — Роб произносит это таким тоном, что Колин понимает, что вина Киллиана куда больше. — Он вернулся в Неверлэнд почти одновременно со мной. Лучше бы не возвращался…

Колин слушает о возвращении Киллиана в Неверлэнд, стараясь не пропустить ни одного слова. Он видит, с каким трудом Роб рассказывает об их встрече, о том какую жгучую ненависть и презрение испытывал тогда, как был невероятно зол, как хотел унизить, уничтожить, растоптать… Заставить страдать. Хотел причинить немыслимую боль — такую же, как испытал он сам.

— В тот момент я не разделял вас, и Киллиан расплатился за то, что сделал ты — я утопил «Веселого Роджера» у него на глазах и расправился с командой.

— Ты не мог… — Колин недоверчиво шепчет и одновременно думает — почему это его удивляет, после того, что пережил этот мальчик?

— Поверь мне, — Робби грустно усмехается, — когда в твоем сердце живет Тьма, которая не дает тебе все воспринимать и оценивать правильно, когда тебя накрывает волна гнева, ненависти и злости, ты можешь совершить страшные поступки, с чудовищными последствиями… Я хотел, чтобы ты навсегда ушел из Неверлэнда в свой темный портал… закрыть его, забыть тебя… — Роб говорит «ты», как само собой разумеющееся — он снова перестал разделять свои реальности. — Но ты остался. Лучше бы ушел… Ты пытался поговорить со мной, искал встречи, но я избегал тебя, и делал все, чтобы ты понял, что тебе не место в моем мире, — Колин припоминает обрывки своих снов, где он был одинок, не ощущая в серости мрачного острова рядом с собой Питера… — Но ты все равно нашел способ встретиться…

**Kutless — Carry On**

 На этот раз Робби замолкает надолго. Колин терпеливо ждет, не сводя взгляда с его беспокойных ладоней, в которых Роб прячет дрожащие пальцы. Когда Робби начинает рассказывать об их встрече и разговоре, который оказывается последним, то не поднимает головы, а его голос дрожит и срывается…

— Ты обманом проник в мой замок, чтобы все мне объяснить. Твое появление было неожиданным, и я оказался не готов ни к нашей встрече, ни к разговору с тобой, вернее, я не желал слушать тебя… Ты хотел знать причину моей злости на тебя, и я… показал ее тебе. Свою настоящую реальность. Ту самую ночь. Ты хотел, чтобы я убил тебя…

— И ты… — вопрос застревает в горле, хотя речь идет всего лишь о снах, и Колин чувствует невероятное облегчение, когда Роб отрицательно качает головой.

— Мне очень хотелось, но я сдержал себя. А ты был настойчив… — Робби рассказывает и об их разговоре на балконе, и о том, как Киллиан пытался его задержать, о том, в каком бешенстве был Питер, и о том, какую плохую службу сыграл клинок Киллиана в его руке. — Я отсек тебе левую ладонь, когда ты схватил меня за руку.

— И теперь я щеголяю с крюком вместо левой руки? — Колин улыбается такому пустяку, но улыбка исчезает, когда Роб вскидывает голову.

— Я отсек тебе ту ладонь, в которой находится подсознание, лишил тебя твоей другой реальности, — по щекам парня текут слезы, оставляя мокрые дорожки. — А мне было все равно, я стоял и равнодушно смотрел, как ты истекаешь кровью… Смотрел на тебя, лежащего в луже крови, и ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь тебе. Ты бы так и умер у меня на глазах… Но чтобы не чувствовать запаха смерти, я приказал Феликсу бросить тебя в твой темный портал… И только закрывая портал, я понял, что натворил… — Роб даже не смахивает слезы, а у Колина сжимается сердце — собственную трагедию в этой реальности этот мальчик не переживал так, как сейчас оплакивает какие-то сны.

— Успокойся, Робби, это всего лишь сны, — Колин пытается взять его за руку, но парень вырывается и в следующее мгновение оказывается стоящим перед ним на коленях.

— Как же ты не понимаешь?! Нет никаких снов! Есть другая реальность, в которой мы оказываемся, когда засыпает наше сознание. И в которую окончательно уйдем после своей физической смерти здесь. А там живет наше бессмертное подсознание. Там мы живем вечно! Тебе ведь больше не снятся сны, Колин? — Робби не дожидается ответа, потому что знает, что это так. — Не снятся, потому что я лишил тебя подсознания. Отнял у тебя сны и вечную жизнь. Я бросил тебя умирать в темном портале…

— Может быть, я не умер… — Колин не знает, как остановить эту набирающую обороты истерику.

— Я тешил себя этой надеждой, что ты вернешься, думал, что смогу разыскать тебя… — Робу не хватает смелости сказать Колину, что только ради того, чтобы найти Киллиана, он сблизился с ним, переборов свою неприязнь и спрятав свои горькие воспоминания на задворках памяти. По крайней мере, вначале. А сейчас… Колин — все, что у него осталось, потому что он заменил ему Киллиана, потому что Киллиан… — Теперь я знаю, что ты не вернешься — ты не выжил в темном портале… Иначе я ничего не рассказал бы тебе про другую реальность, — снова равнодушный, бесцветный голос. — У Хранителей есть свои правила. И я нарушил их только потому, что ты умер.

— Почему ты так решил? — мнимое спокойствие пугает Колина больше, чем его слезы, капающие на песок.

— Потому что я знаю это!!! Ты не выжил на границе миров! И я виноват в этом… Я убил тебя! — сдерживаемые рыдания, клокочущие в глотке, вырываются, а слезы размывают силуэт напротив, и Робби кажется, что Колин сейчас растворится, исчезнет из этой реальности, что он потеряет его, как и Киллиана… — Теперь я боюсь потерять тебя здесь, потому что навсегда потерял тебя там! Там больше нет тебя! Нас там больше нет!!!

— Потому что мы здесь! — Колин хватает парня за руку и, дернув на себя, обхватывает и прижимает к себе. Робби плачет, уткнувшись в его плечо, а он гладит его волосы, беспрестанно целуя в макушку и торопливо шепчет: — Слышишь? Потому что мы здесь… Реальные и живые. Настоящие… Мы были вместе там, и я хочу быть с тобой вместе и здесь, если… ты простишь меня. Прости меня, мой красивый мальчик, за все что я сделал в обеих реальностях. Я пойму, если…

— Я давно простил тебя, Киллиан, — Робби вскидывает голову. — А сам так и не успел, а теперь уже никогда не смогу сказать тебе там, что люблю тебя, не смогу попросить прощения…

— Скажи мне это здесь, Питер, — Колин обхватывает ладонями лицо своего красивого мальчика и, глядя в его полные боли и слез зеленые глаза, шепчет в приоткрытые губы: — Скажи здесь, я знаю, что услышу, даже если меня там нет.

— Прости меня, Киллиан, — Робби задыхается, когда в глазах цвета спокойного океана вспыхивают озорные огоньки, а вокруг появляются лучистые морщинки — его Киллиан улыбается, потому что простил его, и Роб выдыхает свое признание, которое ему давно хотелось сказать: — Я люблю тебя…

Договорить ему не дают губы, накрывшие рот, и Робби забывается в поцелуе, отпуская, наконец, все, что так долго носил в себе — боль, отчаяние, беспокойство, переживания, страхи, опасения, тревогу. Хотя тревога немного остается.

— Мы не сможем здесь быть вместе вечно, — Роб откидывает голову назад, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы снова заглянуть в любимые глаза.

— Неважно, — Колин улыбается, потому что еще несколько часов назад, переживал, что потерял этого мальчика, и теперь уже навсегда. Он не надеялся ни на его прощение, ни на то, что Роб вернется к нему. А теперь… Теперь он рядом. И Колину хотелось бы вечности рядом с ним в другой реальности, но у них есть только настоящая, а здесь ничто не вечно. Но он знает, что… — Мы будем вместе столько, сколько сможем.

Когда они возвращаются домой, Робби, глядя в окно машины на неподвижное солнце, зависшее над океаном высоко в небе, думает о том, что это самое лучшее утро в его жизни. Что несмотря на все волнения и пережитые эмоции, ему сейчас невероятно легко и спокойно. Ему не хватало этого спокойствия. Но Робби знает, что все это временно, пока Неверлэнд не начнет новый раунд своей игры, потому что не успокоится, пока не получит своего, пока не разлучит их и в этой реальности. Но это «временно» ему необходимо. Пусть даже недолго… Столько, сколько они смогут быть вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Kutless - In Me: http://pleer.com/tracks/5255828I8HM
> 
> Kutless - Run: http://pleer.com/tracks/5255830wrTs
> 
> Amber Run - I Found: http://pleer.com/tracks/12768202tksh
> 
> Kutless - Carry On: http://pleer.com/tracks/5254980Ja9T


	47. Другая правда, другие игры и другие наказания

Робби Кэй не спал уже больше суток, которые были слишком насыщены событиями: Неверлэнд с открывшейся, наконец, правдой; волнительный перелет и переживания, что не успеет; ночь, проведенная в клубе, и еще одна правда, долго и тщательно скрываемая; утренняя исповедь и откровенные признания — все это вымотало его окончательно. Наверное, он уснул еще в машине, потому что не помнил, как они оказались дома. Робби очнулся сидя на диване, когда почувствовал, как с него стаскивают пиджак. Он отказался от предложения Колина перейти в спальню и лечь нормально — сил не было даже подняться. Глаза закрывались, а сознание отключалось.

— Я не хочу в спальню… — Роб свернулся калачиком, подтянув ноги к груди, и пристроил голову на мягкую спинку дивана.

— Роб, ты как ребенок, ей-богу, — Колин усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Здесь ты не выспишься.

— Я только немного вздремну здесь… Полчасика… Не больше…

**Honne — Too Long**

 Заворачиваясь в плед, накинутый на него, и устраиваясь поудобнее, Робби действительно думал, что ему хватит полчаса, чтобы прийти в себя. Но когда он открыл глаза, за окном уже было темно. Роб потерялся во времени и в пространстве, но глядя на панораму огней ночного города, понял, что Колин все же перенес его в спальню. Мягкий рассеянный свет от светильника с другой стороны кровати и тихая возня за его спиной, сопровождаемая характерными звуками нажатия клавиш, говорили, что он не один. Робби обернулся — Колин что-то увлеченно изучал на экране ноутбука.

— Всякий раз поражаюсь фантазии фанатов, — мужчина покачал головой и повернул ноутбук к Робу. — Ну, я могу понять еще вот такое, — Колин ткнул пальцем в неплохо, надо сказать, нарисованную черно-белую картинку — Эмма Свон прильнула к обнаженной груди Киллиана Джонса, влюбленно заглядывая в его глаза. — Фаны, между прочим, называют эту парочку КэпСвон.

— А мне нравится, — Робби хмыкнул и, подтянувшись, привалился к плечу Колина.

— Что именно тебе нравится? Как нас с Дженнифер называют фанаты?

— Ты. Вернее, как нарисован… твой персонаж, — на самом деле Роб видел на рисунке своего Киллиана, но так и не смог произнести его имя. Может, потому что ему странно было видеть Киллиана в женском обществе? Скорее всего…

— Да? — Колин выгнул бровь. — Ну, нарисовано действительно хорошо. А что вот на это скажешь?

Очередная фанатская фантазия выглядела уж очень реалистично, и если бы она попалась Робби Кэю случайно на просторах интернета, то он бы решил, что это фотография. И это не были персонажи сериала, это были Дженнифер Моррисон и Колин ОʼДонохью — счастливая семейная пара, ожидающая первенца.

— Черт… — Роб даже открыл рот от такого фотошопа. — Слушай, если бы я не знал, что вы только друзья, то мог запросто подумать, что вы супруги. Ну, или как минимум любовники.

— Это еще что, — Колин засмеялся, глядя на реакцию парня. — Хуже, когда нас спихивают в койку. Вот, кстати, полюбуйся на это. И вот на это. И вот еще.

— Вот дерьмо… — Роб даже присвистнул от таких умело состряпанных картинок.

— У меня была абсолютно такая же реакция, когда меня Сара носом ткнула в это… — Колин замолчал, подбирая правильное слово, — творчество.

— Как это все терпит твоя жена?

— Ну, она научилась терпеть все это, понимая, что это издержки моей профессии. А когда все же начинает истерить, то я показываю ей творчество фанов Роберта и Эмили, и еще Лану с Дженнифер — вот где настоящий кошмар, — Колин снова засмеялся, когда Робби практически подавился удивлением, особенно картинками с последней парой. — Фотошоп, конечно, но тем не менее. Боюсь, что и тебя ждет такое испытание, — Колин подмигнул.

— Эммм… — Робби отодвинулся от Колина и выгнул бровь, размышляя над своими перспективами, а учитывая, что его персонаж имеет дело только с потерянными мальчиками, то… — Не хотелось бы.

— Нам всем не хотелось бы, но фанов наше мнение не интересует, — Колин хмыкнул и поджал губы. — А вообще, к такой славе со временем привыкаешь, и тебя перестают возмущать очередные «шедевры», — мужчина изобразил в воздухе виртуальные кавычки, — и даже начинают нравиться. Но главное — не поверить самому, а то Гудвин и Даллас так прониклись, что начали встречаться на самом деле. Вот такие дела… Ты голоден? Предупреждаю, в нашем холодильнике — шаром покати. Может, что-нибудь закажем?

— Суши.

— Идет.

Пока они ждут заказанные суши, успевают пересмотреть сотни артов, коллажей, видео, и даже начать читать какую-то историю про истинные мотивы сотрудничества Злой Королевы и Темного Мага. Они оба хохочут над немного бредовой идеей рассказа, но Колин говорит, что это просто детский лепет, а вот когда бредовые идеи переплетаются еще и с неуемной фантазией, то можно найти такие вещи, которые даже представить стыдно, не то что читать. А Робби думает о том, напишут ли фанаты что-то про Питера и Крюка, и насколько эти фантазии будут безумными. А еще о том, что ему очень не хватало Колина все время, как он ушел из этой квартиры, когда Хелен внезапно приехала. О том, что ему уже неважно, что с ними когда-то произошло. Важно — что происходит с ними сейчас. Потому что рядом с Колином уютно и спокойно. Рядом с ним… правильно.

Может быть, просьба Робби Кэя о передышке была услышана Неверлэндом. А может быть, артефакт из другой реальности, доставшийся Питеру от Сидни, действительно охранял Робби от посягательств острова. Как бы то ни было, Неверлэнд не беспокоил в этой реальности своего Хранителя: ни зовом, ни тревожащим сердце холодом, даже увидеть глазами Тени свою другую реальность у Робби не получалось. Он совсем перестал ощущать ее. И если честно, то он был даже рад такому положению вещей, потому что снова почувствовал себя обычным подростком: у которого нет никаких обязательств и ответственности за чьи-то жизни; который, засыпая, не видит снов, а если и видит, то не всегда все помнит; который, просыпаясь поутру, не анализирует сны и не мучается вопросами о правильности принятых решений. Хотя чувствовать себя обычным — все же сложновато…

Необычно уже одно только то, что засыпаешь в одной постели с мужчиной, который иногда сжимает твою ладонь, потому что хочет быть с тобой не только в настоящей реальности, а и в твоих снах тоже — пусть в серых и невзрачных, потому что дорожит каждой минутой отпущенного вам времени. Вы оба дорожите, потому что знаете — его у вас может быть чертовски мало. Потому что завтрашний день может стать для вас последним. Нет-нет, ты уверен, что с тобой ничего не случится — Неверлэнд не сможет существовать без своего Хозяина, поэтому защитит тебя. И глядя на безмятежное лицо спящего на соседней подушке мужчины, ты уверен, что и с ним ничего не случится — по твоей настоятельной просьбе, он не снимает с себя странный медальон из черненого серебра с россыпью белых камней, в которых сейчас искрятся лучи утреннего солнца, что робко заглядывает в окно вашей спальни. Ты ждешь, когда он откроет глаза, в которых плещется спокойный океан, улыбнется и скажет тебе: «Доброе утро». Ему по-прежнему ничего не снится, даже темные сны, что раньше изводили его почти каждую ночь, и твои серые сны — это единственное, что он может увидеть, когда засыпает.

Иногда он целует твои пальцы, что не выпускает из своей ладони, после того, как вы возвращаетесь из твоих серых сновидений. Порой — невесомо касается губами твоего виска и шепчет: «Как спалось?» А тебе чертовски хочется, чтобы он тебя поцеловал, но после открывшейся правды он почти не прикасается к тебе. И ты понимаешь, что он боится. Впрочем, и ты боишься тоже. И кто-то должен сломать, разделяющий вас барьер, поэтому ты уверенно отвечаешь, что тебе спалось: «Спокойно», а потом устраиваешь голову на его груди, растягиваясь во весь рост поперек кровати. Он замирает и почти не дышит, а ты начинаешь просматривать на телефоне свои ленты в соцсетях, попутно делясь последними новостями из интернета и показывая фотки, которые по твоему мнению заслуживают лайка, но и его мнение для тебя важно, потому что ты учитываешь его тоже.

Постепенно он втягивается в твою игру, а ты делаешь вид, что не замечаешь, как он начинает перебирать пряди твоих волос. Вы постепенно привыкаете друг к другу, и можете вот так проваляться в постели до самого обеда, пока чувство голода не даст о себе знать. Твой урчащий живот обычно вызывает у него смех, и тогда он подскакивает, целует мимоходом и скрывается за дверью ванной комнаты, а ты снова перебираешься на подушку и слушаешь, как льется в душе вода. Ты ждешь, когда стихнет шум воды за дверью, потому что потом обязательно последует вопрос о планах на сегодняшний день вообще и на завтрак конкретно, хотя бывает, что по времени — уже давно обед. И ты, забросив руки за голову, начинаешь перечислять достопримечательности Ванкувера, которые еще не успел посмотреть, попутно упоминая ананасы, рябчиков, фуа-гра, яйца-пашот и прочую дребедень, которая у тебя ассоциируется с королевской кухней, и которую ты хотел бы получить сегодня на завтрак. Естественно, его веселят твои гурманские замашки, и дальнейший сценарий обычно один и тот же с небольшими изменениями в меню…

— Предлагаю заменить ананасы апельсиновым соком, рябчиков на кофе, фуа-гру на тосты с соленым лососем и… так уж и быть, с яйцами-пашот, — Колин вытаскивает из шкафа свежую футболку и чувствует затылком недоверчивый взгляд Роба.

— Ты правда умеешь готовить яйца-пашот?

— Правда.

Они не знают сколько им отпущено времени в этой реальности, но оба не торопятся сблизиться, постепенно привыкая заново друг к другу и к той правде, что уже им известна и которую еще предстоит узнать. Каждый день они узнают друг о друге что-то новое.

— Терпеть не могу французский.

— Правда? А мне нравится французский. Я даже как-то специально ездил во Францию на пару месяцев, чтобы изучить язык.

— Правда? Тогда может напишешь за меня эссе? У меня даже мыслей нет, о чем бы мне хотелось написать.

— Нет, не напишу. Но помогу написать. Что тебя может вдохновить?

— Не знаю… Красивые пейзажи, например.

— Почему бы тебе не написать про красоты Ванкуверской осени? Я знаю чудесное место, которое тебе точно понравится.

 

Они провели целый день в Стэнли-парке, с его первозданной природой диких лесов. В то, что это место находится в черте современного мегаполиса, поверить трудно. Сидя на берегу огромного озера, Робби казалось, что они оба провалились в другую реальность, и только яркие краски осени окружающего их леса и брошенные в стороне арендованные велосипеды напоминали ему о том, что эта реальность настоящая. И они с Колином настоящие… И Робу это нравится. И французский ему уже нравится, потому что Колин весь день разговаривал с ним только на французском.

— Ты знаешь, что в Ванкувере есть девятнадцать мостов, которые стоит увидеть?

— И что же в них такого интересного?

— Вот и посмотрим.

Они потратили на изучение ванкуверских мостов два дня, объезжая их на машине, и это определенно стоило потраченного времени. Но больше всего Робби впечатлили разводные мосты, а еще — Львиный мост, охраняемый на въезде огромными белыми статуями львов, за что и получил свое название. А еще этот мост самый протяженный в Вакувере, но все же не такой как в Сан-Франциско.

**Florence and The Machine — Only If For A Night**

 — А знаешь, Золотые Ворота куда длиннее, чем Львиный мост, — уже лежа в кровати Робби делиться своими впечатлениями после второго дня их насыщенного мини-путешествия. — И в нем есть что-то мистическое.

— Правда? Ты был в Сан-Франциско? — Колин немного удивлен, когда Роб кивает утвердительно. — Когда?

— В феврале… — Роб чувствует напряженный взгляд Колина, но не поворачивает головы, разглядывая блики света на сером потолке.

— И что же в нем мистического? — глядя на темный, но довольно четкий профиль Роба, Колин думает о том, что февраль — худший месяц в году, потому что с ним связаны неприятные воспоминания. Хотя у него как раз воспоминаний совсем нет…

— Туман, — Робби поворачивает голову и сосредотачивает свой темный взгляд на Колине, который ловит себя на мысли, что для него не существует ничего более мистического, чем Робби Кэй. — Кажется, что проедешь сквозь туман и попадешь в другую реальность с ее необычными законами и правилами.

— Ты скучаешь? — Колин не уточняет, что именно имеет в виду, но Робби кивает, потому что они оба знают, о чем речь. — Расскажи мне что-нибудь о своей другой реальности. Например, как ты переправлял Потерянных мальчиков в их… порталы? Так вроде бы?

— Я открывал их порталы, чтобы переправить в ту реальность, где они должны быть. Знаешь, это увлекательно — создавать иллюзию, похожую на чей-то мир. Моим первым Потеряшкой был Томас Брукс…

Робби улыбается, когда рассказывает о своем первом опыте создания иллюзии и о том, как именно открываются порталы. Ничего сложного. Главное, получить ключ. Правда, для этого нужно считать информацию о той реальности, что предстоит открыть, и узнать настоящее имя того, кого ты должен переправить.

— Узнать, в смысле, спросить?

— Именно узнать — Хранителю доступна такая информация. И только я знаю настоящие имена всех, кто был в моем мире или находится в нем до сих пор. Никто не помнит своих имен, когда попадает в Неверлэнд.

— Почему?

— Чтобы не стать его пленником и не остаться там навечно. Если произнести свое реальное имя вслух, Неверлэнд навсегда завладеет твоей душой.

— А что в этом плохого?

— Не знаю… Может, потому что Неверлэнд — это что-то вроде пограничного мира, где души могут только временно находиться. А потом у каждого свои представления об идеальном мире, в котором хочется остаться навечно. Призрак говорил, что и меня ждет мой другой мир, что я Хранитель Снов и Хозяин Неверлэнда только пока существую в настоящей реальности — таковы правила.

— Но у каждого правила есть исключения, ведь так?

— Это правда. Например, Феликс, который добровольно стал пленником Неверлэнда, потому что сам так решил прямо во время нашего знакомства. Странники обычно помнят свои имена, а Феликс еще и знал о последствиях своего решения, но все равно остался, — Робби улыбается, вспоминая о появлении Феликса в Неверлэнде, а Колин хмурит брови и скрипит зубами, потому что ему кажется, что он знает истинные мотивы парня, которого Робби считает своим другом в своей другой реальности, потому что он уверен, что эти же мотивы побуждали Киллиана Джонса каждый раз возвращаться к берегам Неверлэнда. Но Роб смеется, глядя на его реакцию. — Он всего лишь друг, Колин. Хотя и очень близкий. Очень… — Робби произносит свое «очень» с очень выразительной интонацией и хохочет, когда Колин с каким-то звериным рыком подминает его под себя и, оперевшись на руки, нависает над ним, пристально глядя в глаза. Роб рассказывает, как Феликс «помогал» ему выдворить Киллиана с острова, а у Колина темнеют глаза. Ревность. И в этом нет ничего хорошего, но Робби почему-то это забавляет. — Он друг, Колин. Ничего больше. Это просто была игра.

— Как и с Паркером Крофтом в этой реальности? — Колину и не нужен ответ, потому что он все уже знает. — Это была слишком жестокая игра… За которую придется ответить, — свою угрозу он выдыхает в губы своего мальчика, который уже не смеется, а рвано дышит.

— А я и не против…

Робби сам тянется за поцелуем, которого давно ждет. Не за таким, как иногда его целует Колин по утрам — торопливо и смазано. А тем, от которого сладко сводит мышцы живота, а сердце заполошно бьется — мучительно долгим, в котором задыхаешься, но тебе все равно мало, делаешь короткий вздох, прежде чем снова ощутить вкус его губ, чуть солоноватых, и тебе кажется, что ты снова чувствуешь запах океана, а вот веса его тела совсем не чувствуешь, потому что вы парите в невесомости. Он отрывается от твоих губ и снова тебе что-то шепчет о прощении, о том что «не должен был», что «не смог сдержаться», что поймет, «если ты скажешь…»

— Заткнись, — ты не отрываешь взгляда от его губ, когда шипишь сквозь зубы, потому что тебя все это начинает злить, и прерываешь его на полуслове, — просто заткнись…

Ты чувствуешь его замешательство и как дрожат его пальцы, запутавшиеся в твоих волосах, а потом на тебя обрушивается град поцелуев, которые почему-то вызывают у тебя приступ неконтролируемого смеха. Он стонет, уткнувшись тебе в плечо, что-то говорит об испорченном моменте и тоже начинает смеяться. И вы оба понимаете, что вас, наконец-то, отпустило. Вы оба больше не боитесь.

Начало рабочей недели и напряженный график съемок принесли в их размеренную жизнь кое-какие изменения. Правильнее было бы сказать, что напряженной неделя была у Колина ОʼДонохью — он почти не вылезал со съемочной площадки, и после утомительного съемочного дня всегда спешил домой, чем вызывал подозрения у коллег — раньше Колин не отказывался от предложения выпить по пинте пива, а теперь предпочитал общество мальчика, который, устроившись на его плече, каждую ночь рассказывал ему про свою другую реальность. Это тайна, которая связывает их, и Колину хочется знать как можно больше.

— А мое настоящее имя ты знал?

— Нет. Пытался однажды, когда мы еще не были близко знакомы, рассмотреть твою другую реальность и узнать имя, но ничего не вышло. Феликс говорил, что пиратствующие Странники умеют скрывать информацию, чтобы не стать пленниками себе подобных.

— Значит, я был Странником, который стал пиратом…

— Мне кажется, что раньше ты был кем-то наподобие ученого. Я знаю, что ты изучал океаны и другие миры, в том числе и Темные. Возможно, ты путешествовал по таким мирам.

— Забавно, — Колин припоминает, что ему снились одно время странные сны. — Ты говорил, что считываешь всю информацию с левой руки, а может быть, я держал ее не в руке?

— Об этом я никогда не думал… Мне и не нужно было. Достаточно было того, что ты всегда был там.

— Но исчезнув там, я появился в твоей жизни здесь… Тебе не кажется, что в этом есть какая-то закономерность? Может, если я исчезну здесь, то появлюсь снова там?

— Не появишься, потому что…

— Я помню.

— И я знаю, что все это когда-то закончится, но не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал.

— Не исчезну. Обещаю, что буду всегда рядом.

— Не нужно обещать. Мы оба знаем, что есть обстоятельства… Просто не исчезай.

Обстоятельства напомнили о себе сразу после их недельной передышки. Коллеги по съемкам, ставшие уже друзьями, постоянно звали их на всевозможные тусовки, и им приходилось хоть иногда соглашаться и проводить время раздельно, чтобы не вызывать никаких подозрений. Чтобы не вызывать ни у кого все тех же подозрений, они снова прибегли к той конспирации, которой придерживались в начале своих отношений. Порой, задерживаясь допоздна на съемках, они оставались ночевать в отеле: обычно — оба, обычно — каждый в своем номере, но неизменно просыпались в одном — обычно у Колина, потому что если бы у Робби, то была большая вероятность, что Паркер Крофт обо всем бы узнал, поэтому ключ от своего номера Роб все же забрал у друга. Иногда по вечерам, когда они приезжали домой не слишком измотанными съемочным процессом, Робби корпел над заданиями, что получал дистанционно, чтобы не отстать от школьной программы. А в середине первой же рабочей недели ему даже пришлось улететь домой на пару дней — благо, что съемочный график позволил — чтобы сдать, наконец, их совместно написанное эссе по французскому и «подчистить другие хвосты», уведомление о которых Роб получил от школьного куратора. И пару вечеров Колин провел с коллегами в баре при отеле, чтобы не так остро ощущать свое одиночество в пустой квартире.

Робби вернулся только в воскресенье, и Колин еле сдержался, чтобы не сгрести парня в охапку на глазах коллег и всей съемочной группы, что собрались на вечеринку по случаю выхода первой серии сезона, и не увезти его домой. Роб сдержанно со всеми поздоровался, удостоив Колина быстрым взглядом и мимолетной улыбкой, и присоединился к молодежной части каста. Колину оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как парень вместе с Паркером Крофтом веселится в обществе Роуз и Фрейи, и слушать «щебетание» Дженнифер с ее предположениями о развитии сюжета сериала и об обострении фанатской любви к их парочке КэпСвон. Он почти не слушал Дженни, потому что не спускал глаз с шумной четверки в дальнем углу, но все же упустил момент, когда они исчезли из зала. Колин выяснил на ресепшене отеля, что молодежь вызывала такси до «Кактуса» — новомодное местечко, которое в последнее время облюбовала молодежная часть каста сериала.

**Kutless — Again**

 Время приближалось к полуночи, когда Колин отправил Робу первое сообщение:

«Ты мог бы предупредить, что не будешь сегодня ночевать дома».

Через полчаса, так и не получив ответа, следующее:

«Я бы не ждал тебя».

В этот раз ответ приходит сразу:

«Не жди».

Колин ничего не понимает, а от следующего сообщения теряется еще больше:

«И не звони мне».

Его злят все эти «не» — это что, очередная игра? Что происходит? Что значит — «не звони»? Колин уже готов сорваться в этот новомодный клуб, чтобы задать эти вопросы, глядя в ему в глаза, но от следующего сообщения он успокаивается. Немного. Ровно настолько, чтобы поехать домой.

«Я приеду домой. Обязательно. И все объясню».

Колин лежал на кровати и прислушивался к шуму за окном — несколько раз проезжали машины, не останавливаясь возле дома. Ему безумно хотелось спать, и глаза слипались, несмотря на его желание — дождаться Роба, чтобы услышать объяснения его странного поведения. Колин перебрал уже все возможные версии, но только одна ему показалась более-менее подходящей — Хелен позвонила не вовремя, тогда, когда он вез Робби в аэропорт. Он помнит, как напрягся парень, слушая по громкой связи их разговор — жена была немного расстроена, когда узнала о его довольно плотном графике съемок, который исключал его приезд домой, немного рассказала о сыне — ест, спит, уже улыбается, красавец, как папа… В общем, обычный и довольно короткий разговор семейной пары. Но Колин обычно старался, чтобы Робби не слышал его разговоров с Хелен, потому что парень как-то болезненно реагировал, замыкаясь в себе, и они подолгу не разговаривали. Вот и в этот раз — Роб отвернулся к окну, нервно барабаня пальцами по обшивке двери.

— Извини, но я должен был ответить, — Колин бросает взгляд на затылок парня и тормозит на светофоре.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, Колин, — Робби вздыхает и отворачивается от окна, сосредотачивая взгляд на стоп-сигналах впереди стоящего автомобиля, остановившегося на красный сигнал светофора. Красный свет кажется таким символичным… — Она твоя жена. И я прекрасно понимаю, что в этой реальности есть обстоятельства, от нас независящие, из-за которых мы не сможем быть вместе. И мы оба знаем — это временно.

— Не говори так! — спокойствие, с которым Роб рассуждает, что они не смогут быть вместе, пугает и злит одновременно.

— Как?

— Как будто все знаешь, будто все решил!

— Тогда скажи мне, что это не так! Скажи, что готов развестись с женой, готов редко видеться с сыном, готов всем рассказать о нас, что не боишься за свою карьеру! Готов? — Колину кажется, что красный сигнал светофора горит слишком долго, и его молчание тоже затягивается — он думал над этим, но все это пугало его. Он даже сам себе не смог ответить, на что готов, чтобы быть с этим мальчиком. Их отношения были похожи на омут, в который он боялся окунуться с головой. — Молчишь… Тогда я скажу тебе, что не готов рассказать о нас родителям и друзьям, не готов разрушить карьеру. Как бы мне ни хотелось быть с тобой, я не готов к тому скандалу, что обязательно разразится. И я знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. Поэтому давай будем реалистами.

— Будем вместе столько, сколько сможем…

— Именно. Мы оба понимаем, что все закончится, как только закончатся мои съемки в этом сериале. У меня подписан контракт только на полсезона, половину которого уже отсняли.

— А если контракт продлят? Что если твой Питер Пэн придется по душе зрителям, и его оставят еще? С моим персонажем так и получилось.

— Тогда у нас будет больше времени, чтобы быть вместе, — Робби пожимает плечами и улыбается. На светофоре загорается зеленый свет, словно эта реальность соглашается с Робом, намекая, что такое развитие сюжета их истории будет самым верным.

Колин прокручивал в голове их разговор и размышлял о том, что Робби вроде не был тогда обижен или расстроен, потому что, перед тем как выйти из машины, когда они подъехали к терминалу аэропорта, замешкался и быстро чмокнул его в щеку.

— Я буду скучать.

— Звони мне из своего Хьюстона.

— Постараюсь.

И уже проваливаясь в сон, Колин вспомнил, что Робби так ни разу ему и не позвонил за все три дня своего отсутствия.

Темнота больше не пугает Колина, потому что Его в ней больше нет. Питера? Робби? Неважно… Он больше не приходит и не пугает Колина своей реалистичностью, потому что стал реальным на самом деле. А сны стали не такими темными, будто Тьма чувствовала его присутствие, потому что он был рядом. Пусть и с другой стороны реальности. Но последние дни в этих снах стало снова темно, а еще пусто, одиноко и чертовски… холодно. Он вздрагивает, когда холод скользит по спине, а затылок обжигает чужое дыхание… Его дыхание. Он снова вернулся, а Колин замирает, потому что видит в этом закономерность: Робби исчез, а Он появился… Он обнимает Колина со спины ледяными ладонями, прижимается к его плечу ледяной щекой… Он никогда не был таким холодным в буквальном смысле этого слова. И от Него больше не пахнет терпкостью леса и свежестью океана. От Него пахнет алкоголем и табачным дымом. Он уже не такой холодный, когда прижимается всем телом к спине, и пальцы, что проскальзывают в ладонь Колина и переплетаются с его пальцами, теплее, чем были мгновение назад. Его теплые губы невесомо скользят по плечу… шее… Он что-то шепчет на ухо, и Колину кажется, что ему удается расслышать — «люблю тебя», и это настораживает, потому что раньше Он никогда не говорил такого…

Колин открыл глаза. За окном редкие огни еще горели в серости занимающегося утра. Равномерное дыхание, щекочущее затылок, тепло прильнувшего к спине тела и тонкие пальцы в его ладони… Это все не сон. Это Робби вернулся домой. Почему-то сон как рукой сняло, и Колин осторожно, чтобы не разбудить парня снял с себя его руку и присел на кровати — и все же разбудить этого любителя ночных тусовок и потребовать объяснений хотелось очень. Он обернулся на движение за своей спиной — Робби занял его место, подмяв под себя его подушку, и натянул одеяло, укрывшись почти с головой, и Колин, глядя на его каштановые вихры, выглядывающие из-за края одеяла, решил, что вопросы пока могут и подождать.

Коротая утро с компании чашки крепкого кофе, Колин успел узнать из интернета, что первая серия нового сезона их сериала собрала неплохие зрительские рейтинги, посмотреть кое-что из очередного всплеска фанатской любви к нему лично, а еще противоречивые отзывы о новом персонаже сериала в исполнении Робби Кэя. Кто-то восхищался таким Питером Пэном, кто-то был в шоке. Но в любом случае актерская игра Роба не осталась незамеченной, и в сети появились первые скрины кадров с неоднозначным Питером Пэном с его мрачным Неверлэндом. Солнечное утро понедельника, который после вчерашней вечеринки для всей съемочной группы неожиданно стал выходным, предполагало и такой же солнечный и теплый день. И после недолгого штудирования достопримечательностей Ванкувера, что они с Робби еще не успели посмотреть, Колин знал, где именно они проведут сегодняшний выходной, если ничего не случится — с этим мальчиком нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным. Но для начала нужно разбудить ночного тусовщика.

**HONNE — Loves The Jobs You Hate**

 Робби проснулся от шума захлопнувшейся входной двери и обернулся — Колина рядом не было. И судя по всему, он ушел. Роб вздохнул, натянул на себя одеяло и снова повернулся к окну — какое солнечное выдалось утро, которое можно было бы провести вместе. А теперь… Какого хрена он вообще поехал тусить в клуб? И какого черта не позвонил Колину, когда была возможность? Поехал, потому что девочки хотели потанцевать, а Паркер попросил не оставлять его одного с подвыпившими коллегами, и даже пошел на шантаж. А закончилось все тем, что Паркер Крофт выпил лишнего сам. Он смешной, когда пьяный. А не позвонил, потому что как раз Паркер забрал у него телефон. Вернее, не забрал, а забыл вернуть после того, как фотографировал Роба с Фрейей и Роз. И из-за этой забывчивости Робби Кэю пришлось в кое-чем сознаться. Да уж, забавно получилось… Забавно, что когда говоришь правду, тебе не верят. Поверит ли ему Колин?

— И как ты мне все объяснишь?

Вопрос прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что Робби буквально вынырнул из подушечно-одеяльного кокона, чтобы убедиться, что ему не померещилось.

— Надеюсь, что это тебе скрасит раннее пробуждение, — Колин протянул парню стакан из знаменитой кофейни. — Так что за очередные игры Роберт Эндрю Кэй?

— Как официально… — Робби уселся, оперевшись о спинку кровати, взял стакан и сделал глоток кофе. — М-м-м-м… Мой любимый, — он облизнулся и улыбнулся.

— Я слушаю тебя, — Колин был настроен серьезно, но Роб молча потягивал кофе и смотрел в окно. — Хорошо. Давай я тебе помогу. Ты ни разу не позвонил мне, пока был в Хьюстоне.

— Некогда было. Я не вылезал из школы до позднего вечера, чтобы успеть все сдать, — Роб пожимает плечами, не удостаивая собеседника взглядом. На самом деле, он специально не звонил, чтобы не слышать его голос, иначе бы плюнул на учебу и рванул в Ванкувер.

— Предположим, — Колин сложил руки на груди. — Ты не подошел ко мне на вечеринке.

— А ты хотел бы, чтобы я бросился тебе на шею? — Роб перевел взгляд на Колина и усмехнулся.

— Ты мог бы мне написать хотя бы СМС, что собираешься свалить с вечеринки, чтобы я не разыскивал тебя.

— Не мог. Потому что мой телефон оказался у Паркера. А когда им приспичило рвануть в клуб, то я был вынужден поехать, чтобы получить свой телефон обратно.

— То есть?..

— То есть, первое твое сообщение прочитал вовсе не я. Поэтому и не ответил.

— Черт… — Колин вспомнил, каким именно было это сообщение, и внутри все напряглось.

— Не то слово, — Робби улыбнулся. — Он оказался слишком любопытным и настойчивым. В общем, все закончилось тем, что я сказал ему, что живу с тобой.

— И он…

— И он не поверил, — Роб пожал плечами. — Парадокс, да? Добиваться правды, чтобы, услышав ее, не поверить. Зато моментально вернул мне телефон.

— А почему — «не звони»? — хотя Колин сейчас уже понимал, что Роб все равно бы не ответил.

— Ты помнишь, какая фотография стоит на твоем звонке?

— Господи…

— Вот именно… Я приехал сразу же, как доставил изрядно выпивших коллег в отель, — Роб отставил пустой стакан на тумбочку. — Я прощен?

Колин успел надумать себе уже всякой ерунды, а оказалось, что все было намного проще. И все же…

— Прощение надо заслужить.

— Как?

— Ты знал, что в Ванкувере не девятнадцать мостов, а двадцать?

— Ты не можешь… — Робби прекрасно знает, что Колин имеет в виду висячий мост Капелано. Он очень длинный. На такой высоте, что верхушки высоченных елей не достают до него. Кажется, что под ногами — пропасть, в которую можешь свалиться, потому что мост раскачивается под толпами любопытных и бесстрашных туристов. Роб был на этом мосту однажды, когда коллеги по съемкам в «Рите» затащили его на этот «аттракцион», оказавшийся для него жутким испытанием. — Ты не сделаешь этого. Я… Я боюсь высоты.

— Правда? — Колин недоверчиво прищурил глаза. — Питер Пэн не может бояться высоты.

— Питер Пэн живет в другой реальности…

— А ты будешь расплачиваться за его жестокие игры в этой.

— Не-е-е-е-т… — Робби со стоном завалился набок и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Колина. — Напомни мне, жестокий человек, почему я все еще просыпаюсь в твоей постели?

— Может потому, что любишь меня?

— Что-то я не помню, чтобы говорил тебе это.

— А тогда на пляже?

— Я говорил это Киллиану, а не тебе.

— Правда? А сегодня ночью?

— Тебе приснилось, — Роб старается говорить уверенно, чтобы у Колина закрались сомнения.

— Ты, наверное, забыл, но мне давно не снятся сны.

— Черт! Тогда… — Робби забавно повел левой бровью. — Я перепутал тебя с Киллианом.

— Правда? Киллиан живет в другой реальности, а в этой — я, — Колин направился было к двери. — А чтобы не путаться в реальностях, пить надо меньше.

— А я и не пил почти, — по усмешке Колина, Робби понял, что его отговорки звучат нелепо. Они оба понимают, что Роб сказал ночью именно то, что хотел сказать, а Колин услышал именно то, что услышал.

— Вставай, давай, — Колин почти вышел из спальни. — Позавтракаем где-нибудь по дороге.

— Бо-о-о-же-е… — сдавленный стон в подушку. — А можно искупить свою вину как-то по-другому? Это слишком жестокое наказание.

— Нет! — через плечо, выходя за деверь. — За твои жестокие игры — это еще довольно гуманное наказание.

— Я ненавижу тебя!

— Я тоже тебя люблю! — проходя через гостиную на кухню. — Но если ты не встанешь через пять минут, я стащу тебя с кровати за ноги! Время пошло!

Робби почему-то подумал, что у него есть шанс избежать поездки на знаменитый ванкуверский подвесной мост — вдруг он уговорит Колина, пока тот будет тащить его за ноги, на какое-нибудь другое наказание. В любом случае — без боя он не сдастся. Он быстро стал мысленно перебирать варианты, которые могли бы заинтересовать Колина. Но ровно через пять минут, отбиваясь от Колина и хохоча во все горло, Роб понял, что ни одно из предложений его мучителя не устраивает.

— Нет, нет, нет и еще раз — нет, — Колин отметает все его варианты. Он распластывает Робби под собой, прижимая его всем телом к полу, на котором они в итоге оказываются, и нависает над ним на руках, которыми удерживает прижатые к полу запястья пытающегося вырваться парня. — Но есть кое-что, что точно смогло бы изменить мое решение… — Колин долго смотрит в глаза затихшего под ним Робби, а потом целует его приоткрытые губы.

Это «кое-что» определенно спасло бы Робби Кэя от предстоящего «полета над пропастью», но это «кое-что» не устраивало его. Пока не устраивало.

— А знаешь, что?.. — Роб выгибает дугой левую бровь и закусывает губу, делая вид, что готов согласится на это «кое-что», но потом подмигивает нависшему над ним в ожидании Колину. — Капилано, так Капилано.

Колин отпускает свою «жертву», которая моментально скрывается в ванной комнате. Он поднимается с пола и начинает заправлять кровать. Ему нужно отвлечься от нахлынувшего желания, которое завладело его мыслями и его телом. Робби не готов на что-то большее. Пока не готов. И Колин это знает и не торопит его. Он знает и то, что будет ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Недели, месяцы, годы… Вечность. Вот только есть ли у них эта вечность?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> HONNE - Too Long:http://pleer.com/tracks/13486516deue 
> 
> Florence and The Machine - Only If For A Night: http://pleer.com/tracks/5074530UBRC
> 
> Kutless - Again: http://pleer.com/tracks/12158002rQhY
> 
> HONNE - Loves The Jobs You Hate: http://pleer.com/tracks/13486517MGsB


	48. Круг замкнулся. Пора просыпаться

Полтора месяца спокойной обыкновенной жизни кажутся Робби Кэю чем-то нереальным. Все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой: просыпаться каждое утро в постели с человеком, которого в этой реальности уже считаешь подарком судьбы; наперегонки бежать в ванную и шутливо толкаться в дверях, чтобы в итоге оказаться там вместе — вы почти перестали стесняться друг друга; обсуждать по утрам за торопливым завтраком — вы оба спешите на съемки, потому что тянули время, валяясь в постели до последнего — планы на вечер или договариваетесь, где пересечетесь днем, если вечер у кого-то из вас занят. И вы все еще соблюдаете свою конспирацию. Хотя вам кажется, что находитесь под какой-то завесой невидимости, потому что никто не слышит ваших оговорок, не видит проколов. Или же все попросту не хотят замечать того, что ваши отношения далеко не дружеские, хотя и не перешедшие установленных границ. Вы оба не торопитесь их нарушать — что-то все еще удерживает вас от «последнего шага». И вы все еще учитесь жить без тайн…

Робби научился спокойно воспринимать звонки Хелен — она жена Колина и мать его сына; он научился подавлять в себе чувство ревности, решив для себя, что Хелен ему не соперница, пока она находится далеко. Колин же, в свою очередь, научился терпеть то, что Роб иногда приходит домой поздней ночью после тусовок со своими коллегами-ровесниками — он знает, что его мальчик в такие ночи будет шептать ему, что соскучился, целовать его плечи, жарко дышать в его шею, прижиматься к его спине своим обнаженным телом, вынуждая развернуться к нему, и заглянуть в его темные глаза. Он будет жадно ловить губы Колина, увлекая в мучительно-сладкий поцелуй. Скользить ладонями по груди, животу, спине, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Запустив пальцы под резинку пижамных штанов, он замрет на мгновение, словно прислушиваясь, как учащается дыхание Колина, потом лизнет его в губы, и уверенно проскользнув ладонями дальше, сожмет ягодицы и резким движением прижмет к себе, вызывая судорожный вздох у Колина, которому такие ночи напоминают его темные сны…

**Oh Wonder — The Rain**

 Он снова чувствует обжигающее дыхание на своих губах и замирает, в ожидании продолжения. Колин понимает, что в такие моменты Робом, скорее всего, управляют гормоны, взбудораженные пусть и небольшим количеством алкоголя, и ему немного не по себе оттого, что его искушает подросток, у которого нет достаточного опыта. Вернее, если верить Робби, то его опыт и ограничивался исключительно Колином ОʼДонохью. Но в то же время Колин помнит, что делал этот мальчик в его тех самых снах… Его возбуждают и эти воспоминания, и близость Робби, и ему безумно хочется прошептать в приоткрытые губы: «Сделай это», но он не решается, чтобы не спугнуть своего мальчика. Поэтому он осторожно обнимает его и шепчет: «Люблю тебя», получая от Роба короткий поцелуй. И еще один. И еще… Он дразнит Колина, потому что чувствует бедром, как отзывается его тело на каждый поцелуй, но прижимается к нему еще теснее и начинает тихонько тереться бедром о его пах. Колин стонет и ловит его губы — это какое-то сумасшествие, потому что раньше они не заходили дальше поцелуев. Нарастающее возбуждение и желание лишают контроля, и ладони Колина непроизвольно соскальзывают по спине Роба и пальцы цепляются за резинку трусов, делая попытку стащить белье. Робби замирает на мгновение, а потом перехватывает руку Колина, предотвращая его попытку, и это отрезвляет Колина:

— Ничего не будет, если ты не хочешь, — он не дает своему мальчику отстраниться от него.

— Я не могу… — Роб выдыхает в его плечо. — Прости.

— Ничего не будет, — Колин прижимает его к себе и порывисто целует в висок. — Я просто хочу чувствовать тебя… больше, — он шепчет ему на ухо. — Доверься мне, — Колин боится, что все испортил своим порывом. — Пожалуйста, Робби.

Роб рвано дышит в его плечо, а потом робко целует, словно дает свое согласие, и отпускает запястье Колина, которое до сих пор удерживал. Теперь Колин не торопится — он заставляет задохнуться своего мальчика в долгом поцелуе, прижимая его одной рукой к себе, а другой помогает освободиться от тонкой «трикотажной преграды», разделяющей их тела. Он бережно укладывает парня на спину и нависает над ним, опираясь на руки.

— Если тебе что-то не понравится… — Колин замечает какой-то лихорадочный блеск в его глазах, кажущихся в полумраке комнаты темными, — …останови меня.

Робби морщит лоб и закусывает губу, но все же кивает, а Колин благодарно целует его — сначала в уголок губ, потом складку на переносице, образовавшуюся между напряженно сведенных бровей:

— Расслабься, ладно? Просто доверься своим ощущениям.

Колин неторопливо, чуть касаясь, целует каждый дюйм желанного тела, чувствуя, как под губами: пульсирует вена на шее, колотится о ребра сердце, вздрагивают напряженные мышцы живота… Как же долго он ждал этого момента — еще одного шага, сделающего их ближе. Только бы не спугнуть это робкое доверие. Только бы не сорваться… Мальчик откликается на его ласки: дыхание становится частым и неровным, и Колин чувствует горячую пульсацию его возбуждения — сначала животом, потом грудью, затем и вовсе касается подбородком головки его вздрагивающего члена, когда выцеловывает щекочущую губы темную дорожку волос от пупка и ниже, замирает и… Возвращается по уже проложенной на теле своего мальчика дорожке поцелуев к исходной точке — его губам, но поцелуи уже сложно назвать невесомыми — они больше похожи на печати. На метки — мой, мой, мой… Он отрывается от своего занятия, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Робби и понять его реакцию. Мальчик молчит, не отрывая от него своего взгляда, тяжело дышит и… ждет. Колин опирается на руки, снова нависая над Робом всем телом, а потом прижимается животом к его возбужденному члену, и начинает медленно и поступательно двигаться, не сводя взгляда с лица своего мальчика.

— Я тоже хочу чувствовать тебя больше…

Колин зависает, пытаясь понять Роба, и не замечает — в какой именно момент оказывается совершенно обнаженным. Робби заводит руки за голову и облизывает пересохшие губы, в которые Колин буквально впивается. Он перехватывает руки Роба, когда тот пытается его обнять, и прижимает их к подушке, удерживая за запястья. Он переплетает их ноги и находит удобную для них обоих позицию, когда их члены соприкасаются, и вжимает весом своего тела Роба в постель, чтобы их контакт был как можно теснее. Так и не отрываясь от губ своего мальчика, Колин подтягивается на руках, скользя по телу Роба вверх, а потом — вниз. Сначала медленно — вверх и вниз… Он с некоторым сожалением отрывается от губ своего мальчика, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза — вверх и вниз… Чтобы понять его реакцию — вверх и вниз… Они смотрят друг другу в глаза — вверх и вниз… Не отрываясь — вверх и вниз… Колин видит в глазах Роба лихорадочный блеск — вверх и вниз… И слышит его дыхание учащающееся с каждым движением — вверх и вниз… Вверх и вниз… И в какой-то момент Робби отводит взгляд и закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать вырвавшийся тихий стон, который Колин, не выдержав этого зрелища, перехватывает своим поцелуем. Наверное, в комнате жарко, потому что Колина обдает горячей волной, и он чувствует, как жар концентрируется в паху. Наверное, этот жар заразен, потому что тело Робби под ним начинает дрожать как в лихорадке, и покрывается потом. Колин чувствует, как между его лопаток тоже стекают капельки пота, но это никакая ни лихорадка — он уже на пределе и еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. И когда Роб начинает крутить головой, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, Колин отпускает его рот из плена своих губ. Мальчик хватает ртом воздух, а потом протяжно стонет, запрокинув голову назад — его тело начинает бить крупной дрожью, и в Колин увеличивает темп, чтобы довести их обоих до разрядки. Тело парня выгибается под ним, и Робби скрежещет зубами, пытаясь сдержать очередной стон, но когда его тело несколько раз конвульсивно вздрагивает, он теряет контроль. А в следующее мгновение Колин чувствует, как что-то горячее растекается между их тесно сплетенных тел, и больше не сдерживает себя — протяжно стонет, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Робби, и изливается ритмичными толчками, вздрагивая всем телом.

**Kutless — More Than It Seems**

 По сути, то что сейчас произошло, нельзя было назвать полноценным сексом, но у Колина никогда еще не было такого сильного и яркого оргазма. И теперь раздавленный навалившимися на него ощущениями, он пытался привести в порядок спутавшиеся, взорвавшиеся яркой вспышкой мысли, но думал только о том, что если когда-нибудь они все же переступят запретную черту, то у него есть все шансы сойти с ума. Он слушал, прижавшись ухом к груди своего мальчика, как его сердце возвращалось к спокойному ритму, и думал о том, что готов слушать этот умиротворяющий ритм вечно. Но сейчас им обоим нужен душ.

— Ты как? — Колин приподнял голову.

— Нормально, — Роб был совершенно неподвижен и даже не перевел взгляд, которым завис на потолок.

— Не мешало бы добраться до душа, — Колин аккуратно, чтобы не запачкать простыни, сполз с Робби и улегся рядом. Молчание Роба не то чтобы пугало, но настораживало. — Ты меня слышишь? — Колин приподнялся на локте, нависая над Робби так, чтобы попасть в поле его зрения.

Отрешенность взгляда говорила о том, что парень не только не слышит его, но и, возможно, не видит. И вот такой уход в себя Колина уже пугал. Он осторожно поцеловал Роба в уголок губ, но тот никак не отреагировал на его прикосновение. Колин вздохнул и поднялся с кровати.

Стоя под теплыми струями душа, он думал, что все же поторопился, и размышлял о последствиях своей спешки. Колину была непонятна реакция Роба… Что это — испуг, сожаление, разочарование? В какой-то момент Колину показалось, что вернувшись в спальню, он увидит пустую постель. Подстегиваемый этой мыслью, он спешно распахнул дверь ванной комнаты и выдохнул, когда увидел на кровати Робби, который так и не сменил своей позы и никак не отреагировал на свет, падающий из дверного проема, словно, и правда, завис. Он только вздрогнул, когда Колин коснулся его живота влажным полотенцем, чтобы стереть «коктейль» из их спермы. И только когда Колин натянул на них одеяло, притянул его и, обняв одной рукой, прижал к себе, Роб развернулся, уткнулся в его грудь носом и шумно выдохнул. И с этим выдохом у Колина улетучились разом все его вопросы и сомнения, хотя он и чувствовал, что тело Роба все еще сковано напряжением. Он обнимал своего мальчика и, уткнувшись носом в его макушку, вдыхал запах его волос, знакомый ему по снам — лес и океан. Глядя на сверкающие за окном огни мегаполиса, Колину все казалось нереальным, что проснувшись поутру, он поймет, что все это был всего лишь сон с несколькими уровнями погружения… Сон во сне — как в любимом Робом фильме «Начало», в котором наглядно и доходчиво объяснялось, как работает подсознание, и который они посмотрели на днях. Сны — это и есть жизнь подсознания. Сны — это когда неосознанные желания и мечты воплощаются в реальности или кажутся реальными. Колин думает о том, что их реальная жизнь — это один уровень сна, постепенное сближение — следующий уровень, да и сами сновидения — тоже один из уровней сна, вот только этот уровень для Колина ОʼДонохью недоступен.

Колин прислушивался к спокойному дыханию Робби и чувствовал, как сон пытается забрать его мальчика в свои объятия, постепенно делая его тело более расслабленным. Но Колин прижимает Роба сильнее к себе, и сон забирает в свои объятия их обоих, делая для него, наконец, доступным уровень сновидений, потому что за долгое время Колин видит в своем полутемном сне силуэт темной высокой фигуры в плаще — это определенно парень, который, присев рядом, приподнимает ему голову, чтобы напоить водой. Рука, удерживающая его голову на весу, сильная и надежная… Он пытается сделать несколько глотков, а парень что-то говорит ему, но Колин почти не слышит его, уловив только пару слов — «вернется», «рассказать», «клятва»… Он ничего не понимает, потому что чертовски устал, ему безумно хочется спать. И проваливаясь в сон — еще один сон во сне — он все же успевает заметить в темноте яркие мерцающие точки. Звезды…

О своем сне Колин ничего не рассказал Робби. Не видел смысла. Это было больше похоже на галлюцинацию во сне — единичную и мимолетную, а значит, не стоило заострять на ней внимания. Он снова вернулся к снам без сновидений, и только серые сны Робби Кэя ему были по-прежнему доступны, если мальчик забирал его с собой. Их реальную жизнь так же можно было назвать прежней — съемки, съемки, съемки, совместные только ночи и выходные дни, редкие вылазки загород и все та же необходимость скрываться от посторонних глаз. Правда, было кое-что и новенькое — растущая популярность неоднозначного Питера Пэна набирала обороты, и среди съемочной группы поговаривали, что есть большая вероятность, что контракт с Робби Кэем будет продлен, а еще слухи — о съемках отдельного спин-оффа про Неверлэнд. Вероятности и слухи стали приобретать реальные очертания, когда в конце октября и Колина, и Робби вызвали буквально на один день в один из головных офисов телекомпании, который находился в Лос-Анджелесе. Сара, которая должна была организовать их однодневную командировку, была уверена, что речь, скорее всего, будет идти именно о спин-оффе. Переговоры были назначены на понедельник, но Колин подумал, что они с Робом могли бы провести в Лос-Анджелесе предстоящие выходные — возьмут машину напрокат, прокатятся вдоль побережья — Робби точно бы понравилась такая поездка, можно заехать на Голливудские холмы — с них открывается потрясающий вид на ночной город, можно заглянуть к Шону — он давно звал коллег в гости и в эти выходные тоже собирался домой.

— Вас ждут к одиннадцати часам, поэтому вылетите накануне — вечером в воскресенье, — Сара сосредоточенно что-то писала в своей электронной записной книжке. — В аэропорту вас будет ждать машина телекомпании…

— Сара, ты можешь заказать нам билеты на вечер пятницы? Грех не воспользоваться случаем и не провести выходные в ЭлЭй.

— У Робби съемки закончатся поздно вечером… — Сара что-то проверила в своих записях. — Утро субботы устроит?

— Вполне. И я бы хотел арендовать машину на все дни.

— С подгоном к терминалу?

— Конечно.

— Номера в отеле бронировать раздельные?

— Конечно отдельные. Что за вопрос, Сара?

— Что у тебя с этим мальчиком, Колин? — Сара вскинула голову, оторвавшись от своих записей, и пристально посмотрела на своего подопечного. — Я что-то должна знать, чтобы в случае чего — прикрыть твою задницу?

— Ничего такого, — Колин отвел взгляд, провел пятерней по волосам и взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Мы просто друзья.

Ассистент Колина ОʼДонохью была женщиной далеко не глупой. Сара Брикс слишком хорошо изучила его повадки, жесты и даже интонацию голоса и знала: когда Колин чего-то недоговаривает или смущен, то делает всегда этот жест — пятерня запущенная в волосы, потом задержится на затылке, потрет ладонью шею… Она заподозрила, что что-то не так еще в середине сентября, когда Робби позвонил ей с просьбой срочно поменять ему вылет, а Колин неожиданно и вовсе не полетел тогда домой. Кстати, он до сих пор так и не слетал домой, постоянно придумывая для Хелен какие-то отговорки, а Сара была в курсе всего что происходило в семье ОʼДонохью, но прикрывала Колина и находила оправдания его внезапной отчужденности, нередко работая семейным психологом миссис ОʼДонохью, успокаивая и увещевая, что все наладится, как только Хелен переберется жить к мужу в Ванкувер. И если раньше Сара грешила на мать Хелен, которая была настоящей фурией, и с которой у Колина не складывались отношения, то теперь… Теперь она подозревала кое-что другое. Вернее, кое-кого… Хотя в принципе это не ее дело. Наверное…

— Хорошо. Значит, бронирую два номера на три дня. Вечером в понедельник улетите обратно. Мне завезти вас в аэропорт?

— Нет, мы сами доберемся.

— Он живет у тебя? — у Сары проницательный, изучающий взгляд, а Колин молчит, раздумывая над ответом, но потом все же кивает головой. — Черт…

— Он просто живет у меня… Я не могу тебе всего объяснить, но это не то, что ты думаешь, — Колин непроизвольно проводит ладонью по затылку.

— Я не буду тебе читать мораль, — Сара прекрасно понимает, что он снова недоговаривает… Вернее, скрывает правду. А попросту — врет. — В конце концов — это твоя жизнь, и я надеюсь, ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что делаешь… Так. Тогда я займусь вашей поездкой. Думаю, в пятницу утром отдам тебе ваши брони и билеты.

— Договорились. И, Сара… спасибо тебе, что не задаешь вопросов, на которые я не смог бы ответить.

Они оба знают, что имеет в виду Колин.

— Ты играешь с огнем, Колин ОʼДонохью. Просто не делай того, о чем потом можешь пожалеть. Скандалы отравляют жизнь и рушат карьеры, поверь мне.

— Верю… — Колин все прекрасно понимал, но в то же время надеялся, что неприятности обойдут их стороной, и тем более не думал, что скандалы могут рождаться на ровном месте.

**Arctic Monkeys — 505**

 Машина в Лос-Анджелесе, даже несмотря на его почти постоянный тяжелейший трафик — жизненная необходимость, и Колин ни разу не пожалел, что взял в аренду автомобиль — такой же, как и у него «Мустанг» кабриолет, но только красного цвета, как у Робби. Колин думал, что Роб обрадуется такому выбору, но парень выглядел растерянным, когда увидел машину.

— Что-то не так? — реакция Роба Колина озадачила.

Робби покачал головой и, забросив сумку на заднее сиденье, уселся на пассажирское сиденье и отвернулся к окну. Какое-то гадостное чувство на душе говорило, что все было именно так — снова Лос-Анджелес, снова «Мустанг» красного цвета, снова воспоминания, связанные с этим городом, который Робби Кэй ненавидит… Чувство дежавю. Словно круг замкнулся или вот-вот замкнется. И в то же время, все по-другому, потому что Колин рядом. А может, это и не круг вовсе? Может это виток спирали, который нужен им обоим, который поможет им разрушить воспоминания или хотя бы заменит на более приятные, и Робби Кэй полюбит этот город всем сердцем? Нельзя, чтобы воспоминания все разрушили…

— Какие у нас планы? — Роб повернулся к Колину и улыбнулся.

— А чего бы тебе хотелось прямо сейчас? — у Колина, который в повисшей до этого тишине последние полчаса созерцал только затылок Роба, стало легче на сердце от его улыбки.

— Я бы хотел доехать до Сан-Диего… Там есть потрясающе красивые места, а еще можно увидеть тюленей.

— Тюленей? — Колин засмеялся. — Я думал, ты захочешь сходить в Дисней-парк или на студию Юниверсал. Обычно подростков это больше интересует.

— А я необычный подросток, — Робби шутливо насупился, сложив руки на груди, и показал Колину язык.

— Я помню…

До Сан-Диего ехать всего лишь около двухсот километров, но они добирались целых пять часов, потому что много где останавливались. Робби был прав — дорога проходила по живописнейшему побережью Тихого океана, и мест, где хотелось задержаться, было более чем предостаточно. По правде говоря, они так и не добрались до самого Сан-Диего. Зависли на пляже ДеЛаХойя, наблюдая за самыми что ни на есть настоящими тюленями. А потом решили, что и незачем было ехать дальше, если с горы Соледад открывался потрясающий вид на океан и на сам город, который в лучах заходящего солнца выглядел фантастически.

— И в этой реальности есть невероятно красивые места, да? — Колин обнял со спины восхищенно замершего парня и уткнулся подбородком в его плечо.

— На закате все преображается, становится волшебным… И именно поэтому я люблю это время суток. Даже в своем Неверлэнде я всегда появлялся на закате солнца.

— Ты скучаешь?

— Очень… Но не знаю, как туда вернуться.

Колину очень хотелось сказать, что он не хочет, чтобы Робби возвращался в свою другую реальность, потому что боится, что тогда потеряет его в этой. Это предчувствие давно его мучает. Он помнит, что Неверлэнд всегда найдет способ, чтобы вернуть своего Хранителя, и в последнее время каждое утро просыпается с тревогой в душе, что однажды, проснувшись, не обнаружит рядом своего мальчика… Однажды он исчезнет, став его призраком. Но сейчас Колину не хотелось об этом думать.

— Поехали, я покажу тебе еще одно волшебное место.

Если когда-нибудь вас занесет в Лос-Анджелес, обязательно доберитесь до Голливудских Холмов, и обязательно ночью. Окутывающая вас темнота и простирающийся под ногами огромный город, сверкающий огнями, создают иллюзию полета, от которого перехватывает дыхание. Вам будет казаться, что вы парите выше звезд. Потому что начинаете видеть в бессистемно разбросанных внизу огнях бесконечную Вселенную — самые настоящие созвездия, Млечные Пути автострад, скопления сияющих Туманностей, и цепочки искрящихся бриллиантовым блеском огней, делящих эту Вселенную на Галактики… Это завораживающе красиво. На это действительно стоит посмотреть, и увидеть город совершенно другим, а может даже и влюбиться. По крайней мере, вид ночного Лос-Анджелеса помог Робби Кэю сломать его ненависть к этому городу.

В воскресенье прямо с утра их разбудил звонок Шона Магуайра, который узнал, что коллеги, которые уже давно стали друзьями, прилетели в Лос-Анджелес еще в субботу, долго возмущался — почему не позвонили, и в итоге — зазвал их к себе в гости. Чета Магуайр не отпускала их до позднего вечера, а жена Шона Таня предлагала им даже остаться у них на ночь. К Робби она вообще прониклась материнскими чувствами, и предлагала Шону усыновить «этого милого мальчика». Шутила, конечно. Но за ужином, который они уплетали за просмотром пятой серии своего же сериала, вполне серьезно заявила, что Робби может приехать к ним в любое время и на любой срок, потому что уверена — мальчику рано или поздно придется перебраться поближе к Голливуду. Может быть, ее впечатлила игра юного актера? В этой серии, той самой, во время съемок которой Робби выдал себя Колину, действительно было с чего впечатлиться… Робби сам чуть было не подавился спагетти, когда увидел — как смонтировали их с Колином сцену. Да, что уж там. Если даже Шон на них подозрительно косился.

— Ребят, честное слово, я подумал, что вы сейчас поцелуетесь в кадре. Серьезно. Что у вас был за сценарий, если вы так играли?

— Ну… — Колин ковырял вилкой в тарелке, не поднимая взгляда на Шона. — Киллиан вроде как давно знаком с Питером, и вроде работал на него… Думаю, не по доброй воле, а скорее по принуждению. Естественно, Питер знает обо всех его тайнах и пороках, как явных, так и скрытых… — Колин вскинул голову и посмотрел на притихшего Робби. — В общем, у них сложные и запутанные отношения.

— Ходят слухи, что о ваших «сложных и запутанных отношениях», — Шон изобразил в воздухе кавычки и усмехнулся, — подумывают снимать спин-офф.

— Сара тоже думает, что именно по этому поводу нас и вызвали. У нас на завтра назначены переговоры.

— Оу! Ну, это реально круто, и я могу вас только поздравить, парни, — Шон подмигнул Робу. — А после сегодняшней серии, я уверен, в нашей «сериальной семейке» появится еще один… Как фанаты называют такие… эм-м-м… симбиозы? — Шон повернулся к жене.

— Пейринг, — Таня вздохнула, потому что уже столкнулась с этой фантазией фанатов и даже не с одной.

— Точно! Неоднозначный, надо сказать… Вернее, необычный, — Шон пошевелил бровями, намекая на необычность будущего пейринга, и засмеялся. — Мне уже интересно, как вас «обзовут» фаны.

Спин-офф, фаны, пейринги… Обо всем этом Робби размышлял, пока они возвращались в отель. Колину, наверное, тоже было над чем подумать, потому что от дома Шона они не перебросились и парой слов. Из раздумий их обоих выдернул вой сирен и мигающий красно-синим свет. Движение существенно замедлилось. Все признаки случившейся впереди аварии были налицо, поэтому Колин решил съехать с трассы. Навигатор тут же предложил какой-то заковыристый объезд, но Роб быстро нашел в телефонной карте альтернативный путь к отелю и взял на себя функцию штурмана, подсказывая Колину дорогу.

— Сейчас прямо. На перекрестке налево. До следующего светофора. До следующего, Колин. Да, теперь направо. Потом прямо. Все время прямо. И налево…

— Где именно налево?

— Показывает, что в конце улицы… — Робби оторвался от телефона и оторопел — он не ожидал увидеть знакомую вывеску, вспыхивающую ярким пятном в темноте. — Остановись…

— Что случилось? Мы пропустили поворот?

— Остановись!

Машина резко остановилась прямо напротив паба, название которого Робби Кэй запомнил на всю жизнь — «OʼBrienʼs». Он знал, что случайностей не бывает. Только не в его случае. Они неслучайно прилетели в Лос-Анджелес. Неслучайно оказались именно на этой улице. И та авария, которая привела их сюда, тоже неслучайна… Неверлэнд снова начал свою игру?

— В чем дело, Роб? — Колин пригнулся и проследил направление застывшего взгляда парня. — Черт… Поехали отсюда, — он было взялся за рычаг переключения режимов, но Робби перехватил его руку.

— Я хочу зайти…

— Ты уверен? — глядя в его стремительно чернеющие глаза, Колин понимал, что будет все так, как хочет этот мальчик. — Хорошо, — Колин вздохнул, соглашаясь, хотя ему эта идея совсем не нравилась. — Заодно увижусь с Томасом, он обычно всегда бывает в своем пабе, и тебя с ним познакомлю… Я поставлю машину на стоянку. Не заходи без меня, ладно? — у Колина почему-то плохое предчувствие — что-то должно случиться.

**Paper Route — But I Love You**

 Он все время крепко держит Робби за руку, словно боится, что тот исчезнет: и когда они проходят через охрану; и когда заходят в полутемный зал; и когда он радостно приветствует Тома, обнимая его одной рукой; и когда знакомит старого друга, а по совместительству и хозяина этого чудного заведения, со своим молодым коллегой; и когда они присаживаются за столик, чтобы по-дружески поболтать. Томас расспрашивает Колина о работе, о Хелен, об общих знакомых, сокрушаясь, что они все реже видятся. Колин увлекается беседой и в какой-то момент понимает, что больше не чувствует в своей ладони тонкие пальцы… И он точно знает, где ему искать своего мальчика.

Психологи утверждают, что преступников всегда тянет на место совершенных ими преступлений. Может с жертвами так же? По крайней мере, это бы объяснило, почему Робби Кэй снова смотрит в глаза своему отражению в том самом зеркале того самого туалета. Хотя… Может, отнятые у Колина ОʼДонохью воспоминания привели его сюда? Робби кажется, что если он закроет глаза, то провалиться во времени, и снова вернется в самое жуткое и мерзкое испытание в этой реальности. Он одновременно и хочет этого, и боится, но все же закрывает глаза…

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Знакомый голос шепчет ему на ухо, а знакомые руки сжимают его плечи, и Робби, открыв глаза, сталкивается со знакомым взглядом.

— А как ты думаешь, Колин, что обычно люди делают в туалетах? — Роб усмехается и выразительно изгибает левую бровь.

Они смотрят через зеркальную поверхность друг другу в глаза, и Колину не по себе от пристального взгляда зеленых глаз.

— Давай, уйдем отсюда, — Колин делает попытку оттащить Робби от зеркала, но парень неожиданно вырывается и, развернувшись к нему, отступает к стене.

— Как ты думаешь… — Роб приваливается спиной к стене и снова ощущает холод кафеля. — Если ты меня сейчас здесь трахнешь, это поможет мне вернуться в Неверлэнд?

— Робби… — Колин делает к нему шаг, но останавливается, когда парень буквально вжимается в стену.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы неслучайно здесь оказались… — Робби отводит взгляд в сторону. — Может, все должно повториться? В тот же раз сработало? И все составляющие имеются… Может так нужно, чтобы круг замкнулся? Может, с чего все началось, тем же должно и закончиться?

— Что должно закончиться, Робби? — Колин не понимает, о чем он говорит.

— Мы оба знаем, что в этой реальности не сможем быть вместе…

— Поэтому ты решил, что «мы» должны закончиться? Здесь и сейчас? Ты хоть понимаешь, что несешь? — Колину невыносимо хочется отвесить Робу пощечину, чтобы привести его в чувство. — Ты убил нас там. Теперь ты решил убить нас и здесь?! Ты этого хочешь?! — Робби молчит и не поднимает глаз, но Колин видит, как он кусает губы, и как дрожат его руки, прижатые к кафельной стене. — Посмотри на меня! Скажи мне, что действительно этого хочешь! Посмотри на меня, Роб!

— Я хочу вернуться в Неверлэнд… — Робби поднимает глаза полные слез. — А ты можешь стать моим «ключом». Снова…

— Да пошел он к черту, этот твой Неверлэнд!!! — Колин не может поверить в то, что слышит — его мальчик снова готов пройти через боль и унижение… — Я этого не хочу. Понимаешь? Я. Этого. Не. Хочу, — Колин чеканит каждое слово, сокращая между ними расстояние. — Ты все время твердишь мне, что мы — это временно, но я еще не готов потерять тебя, — он осторожно берет Робби за плечи и отрывает его от стены, с которой тот пытается слиться. — И не сделаю того, о чем ты просишь, — он обнимает своего мальчика, который вдруг всхлипывает и утыкается носом в его плечо. — Потому что в этот раз этот способ не сработал бы, — Колин прижимает его к себе и целует в висок. — Хочешь знать — почему?

— Почему? — Робби отрывает голову от его плеча и заглядывает в глаза.

— Потому что… — Колин вытирает мокрые дорожки на его щеках. — Я люблю тебя, — он выдыхает свое признание в губы парня, а потом целует его. — Поехали отсюда.

В отель они приехали ближе к полуночи. Робби сразу поднялся в свой номер, а Колин задержался в холле, потому что ему позвонила Хелен — очередной дежурный звонок, к которым Роб уже привык, но Колин все равно старался не разговаривать с женой при нем. Несмотря на то что для них было забронировано два номера, спали они в одном. Робби не стал включать свет, подошел к окну и завис взглядом на ночной город — конечно, не Голливудские Холмы, но тоже весьма красиво. Он слышал, как Колин зашел в номер, но все равно вздрогнул, когда его прохладные руки скользнули по тонкому трикотажу футболки.

— Ты действительно очень хочешь вернуться в свою другую реальность? — Колин тоже не стал включать свет, когда увидел темный силуэт парня на фоне окна, освещаемого только огнями ночного города, тихо подошел и, обняв, положил голову его плечо.

— Я знаю, что мне нужно туда вернуться… Там осталось много незаконченных дел.

— Я уверен, что есть какой-то другой способ, чтобы вернуться… — Колин, почувствовав движение в своих руках, не дал Робу развернуться. — Выслушай меня, хорошо? Давай подождем. Может, твой Неверлэнд отыщет какой-то другой способ. А если нет, то я обещаю тебе, что мы вернемся в тот злосчастный паб, и я сделаю то, о чем ты просил… — Роб судорожно вздохнул и попытался что-то сказать. — Не перебивай меня, ладно? Не хочу, потому что это неправильно, потому что знаю — после этого потеряю тебя навсегда… Но если по-другому никак, то… Просто дай мне время, чтобы я мог свыкнуться с этой мыслью…

— Нет, Колин, — Робби все же развернулся в колце рук, и теперь дышал Колину в губы. — В Неверлэнд можно попасть только двумя способами: браслеты или холодное сердце. Ни того, ни другого у меня нет. Как и в тот раз. Неверлэнд выбрал такой способ, потому что я любил Киллиана, и принял тебя за него… Запутался в реальностях… Любил, а потом возненавидел… Ты прав, что этот способ больше не сработает — он не охладит мое сердце, потому что… Я тоже люблю тебя и понимаю, в какой реальности нахожусь. Но теперь я боюсь подумать, на что может пойти Неверлэнд, чтобы вернуть меня… Не снимай защитный амулет, ладно? — Робби торопливо расстегнул пуговицы рубашки Колина, чтобы убедиться, что артефакт из другой реальности защищает его. — Где он?

— Я забыл его дома…

— Черт! — Робби теперь понимал, что амулет на самом деле действовал, и Неверлэнд «сделал пробный ход», когда почувствовал, что они не защищены. — Хорошо. Нам нужно как можно быстрее вернуться домой. И пока ты снова не наденешь амулет, не отходи от меня ни на шаг.

— С удовольствием! — Колин сгреб парня в охапку и чмокнул в щеку. — В душ тоже вместе пойдем?

— Обойдешься, — Робби фыркнул. — Это было образное выражение.

— У-у-у-у… Так нечестно, — Колин надул губы.

— Боже! Что ты за человек? — Робби рассмеялся, потому что даже в полумраке комнаты выражение лица Колина было очень смешным. — Везде свою выгоду найдешь. Что за пиратские замашки?

— Ну, у меня же было пиратское подсознание, — Колин подмигнул. — И мне кажется, что ни черта оно не умерло, просто глубоко запряталось, и периодически напоминает о себе. Возьмешь меня в свой серый сон сегодня? Не отпущу, пока не согласишься, — он сильнее прижал Роба в себе, пресекая все его попытки высвободиться.

— Я смотрю, ты решил взять меня на абордаж, — Робби засмеялся.

— Ну, грех не воспользоваться случаем и не провести ночь в приятном месте в приятной компании.

— Отпусти меня, я сейчас задохнусь, и никаких снов ты не увидишь.

— Уже отпустил, — Колин расцепил руки и направился в ванную комнату, бросив невзначай: — И под приятной компанией я имел в виду себя, если что.

Колин был прав, именно его присутствие в серых сновидениях Робби Кэя делало эти сны приятным местом. Только когда Колин был рядом, в этих снах расцвечивалось все, к чему они прикасались. Было забавно наблюдать, как песок, на котором они сидели обнявшись, становился кремовым, постепенно окрашивая все большую область вокруг них, а серые волны, что иногда докатывались до их ног, вспыхивали яркой бирюзой. Им обоим нравилось вот так сидеть на берегу, смотреть на серый океан, слушать шелест волн, наблюдать, как на темнеющем небосводе появляются белые точки, загорающихся звезд, и просто молчать. Но воспоминания о том, что случилось в пабе, просочились даже в подсознание.

— Прости меня, — Робби уютнее устроился в объятиях Колина и уложил голову на его плечо.

— За что? — Колин поцеловал его в уголок губ.

— За глупые мысли… Не понимаю, что на меня нашло? — Роб пожал плечами и покосился на Колина — немигающий взгляд и участившееся дыхание настораживали. — Что с тобой, Колин?

— Питер…

Робби почувствовал, как по его спине ползет озноб, потому что он узнал этот голос… Но это невозможно. Или он чего-то не знает о…

— Хеллион?.. Как ты нашел меня?

Робби боялся шевельнуться, чтобы не разрушить этот внезапный контакт со своей другой реальностью, для которого Хеллион использовал Колина.

— Я знаю, что ты меня сейчас слышишь.

— Я слышу тебя, Хелли. Как ты это делаешь? Что-то случилось?

— Ты нужен нам, Питер.

Скорее всего, их связь была односторонней, если Хеллион не отвечал на вопросы, и у Робби появилось плохое предчувствие, что в Неверлэнд снова пришла беда. Теперь, чтобы понять - зачем Хелли отыскал его, он вслушивался в каждое слово, которые скорее всего были обрывками фраз.

— Помоги ему… не справится без тебя. Ты нужен ему, Питер. Время… Неверлэнд… против… Скажи Сид… найдет меня, если… отыщет его… Он знает… Должно сработать… Медальон, что остался у тебя… работает, только во сне… ты поймешь, как попасть… Возвращайся.

Робби еще некоторое время прислушивался, но Колин больше ничего не произнес голосом Хеллиона.

— Колин, — Роб осторожно развернулся, чтобы попасть в поле зрения пугающего остекленевшего взгляда, и осторожно прикоснулся губами к приоткрытому рту.

— Что? — Колин встрепенулся, словно отошел ото сна. — Я что-то пропустил?

— Ничего… Но я понял, как попасть в Неверлэнд. Круг замкнулся, а нам пора просыпаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Oh Wonder - The Rain: http://pleer.com/tracks/13053561p99J
> 
> Kutless - More Than It Seems: http://pleer.com/tracks/4433700sdT8
> 
> Arctic Monkey - 505: http://pleer.com/tracks/1517037mqA4
> 
> Paper Route - But I Love You: http://pleer.com/tracks/6000140IT8Q


	49. Открытия и потрясения

— Мы пригласили вас, чтобы понять ваше отношение к концепции шоу, которое мы предполагаем начать снимать в середине апреля следующего года, прояснить некоторые моменты задуманного сюжета, чтобы они потом не оказались для вас сюрпризом, и предварительно заручиться вашим согласием на участие, так как вы являетесь ключевыми фигурами всего проекта…

Робби Кэй довольно успешно делал вид, что внимательно слушает мистера Кортвуда, который был временно назначен исполнительным директором намечающегося спин-оффа, но при этом почти ничего не слышал, потому что его мысли с самого момента пробуждения были заняты попытками растолковать услышанное во сне.

Что такого случилось в Неверлэнде, если это подтолкнуло Хеллиона найти способ как с ним связаться? Кому он должен помочь? Кому ему?.. Феликсу? Скорее всего — да. Но с чем без него не справится Феликс? Кого должна найти Сидни? Феликса? Призрака? Кого? И что значит — «если найдет меня»? Хеллион снова удрал от сестры? Но это невозможно — без согласия Питера Пэна никто не может покинуть Неверлэнд… Вырванные из контекста слова складывались каждый раз в различные фразы, которые в любом случае напрягали и заставляли нервничать. Из всего, что Робби удалось услышать, он понял только одно — медальон, который охранял их с Колином от влияния Неверлэнда, должен сработать в его сне, открывая портал к тому, кого хочешь увидеть сильнее всего.

— Это все довольно интересно, — Колин бросил взгляд на задумчиво уставившегося в стол Роба, который, прикрыв ладонью рот, беспрестанно кусал губы, думая, что никто этого не замечает. — Но как будут совмещаться съемки с основным сериалом? — Колин перевел взгляд на представителей телекомпании и в частности — на мистера Кортвуда. — Или вы предполагаете вывести наши персонажи? А попросту говоря — слить?

— Насколько я помню, Колин, ваш персонаж заявлен на вторую часть третьего сезона. Поэтому ни о каком сливе речи идти не может, и возможно, что какое-то время съемки будут наслаиваться друг на друга, но я обещаю, что график будет не слишком утомительным, — Кортвуд что-то шепнул ассистенту и посмотрел в экран повернутого к нему ноутбука. — Что же касается персонажа, которого играет мистер Кэй, то тут не совсем ясно… Поговаривают, что его контракт могут продлить, но это пока только на стадии рассмотрения. Возможно, что и предложения, — Колин незаметно протянул руку под столом и положил ладонь на колено Роба, останавливая его нервное дерганье ногой, чтобы тот, наконец, включился в разговор, касающийся его участия как в основном проекте, так и в намечающемся спин-оффе. — И насколько я понимаю, с Робби еще не разговаривали на эту тему.

— Почему же? — Робби выпрямился на стуле и сцепил перед собой руки. — Это действительно на стадии предложения, которое я рассматриваю, — Роб чувствовал, как Колин буравит его озадаченным взглядом. — Но мне необходимо будет совмещать съемки с учебой, а это несколько проблематично, учитывая, что в я учусь в выпускном классе, и есть еще один проект, в котором меня ждут… Поэтому — я только пока рассматриваю, — Роб перевел взгляд на Колина, но даже не повел бровью, глядя на его удивление. — Что же касается участия в спин-оффе, то мне бы хотелось понять график съемок, чтобы я мог обсудить с родителями и согласовать его со школьным куратором.

— Для начала нам нужно заручиться вашим согласием. Хотя бы предварительным…

Робби снова выпал из беседы, размышляя над тем — с кем же на самом деле он хотел встретиться в своем Неверлэнде сильнее всего? Безусловно, это был Феликс. Но Питер все еще злился на своего друга из другой реальности — Феликсу не следовало скрывать от него правду, какой бы она ни была.

— Поэтому мы хотим, чтобы вы для начала ознакомились с предварительными контрактами, обсудили их со своими агентами, согласовали, может быть, с членами семьи. Внесли какие-то пожелания, возможно — поправки, если вас что-то не устраивает — сроки, условия, оплата… Ну, что же, — Кортвуд хлопнул ладонями по столу и встал. — Через две недели мы ждем ваших решений. Были рады познакомиться с вами лично. Колин. Робби… — Робби отрешенно уставился на протянутую ему руку, а потом, спохватившись, встал из-за стола и пожал ее. — У вас что-то случилось? — временно-назначенный исполнительный директор внимательно посмотрел на своего потенциального будущего актера. — Вы выглядите несколько… потерянным.

— Все нормально, мистер Кортвуд, — Роб уверенно кивнул. — Просто все оказалось немного неожиданным.

— Я уверен, что вы справитесь, — Кортвуд по-отечески похлопал Робби по плечу и улыбнулся. — Все будет хорошо. Не сомневайтесь.

**Paper Route — Calm My Soul**

 «Все будет хорошо. Не сомневайтесь». Сидя в машине и теребя в руках свой экземпляр предварительного контракта, Робби Кэй снова и снова прокручивал в голове слова мистера Кортвуда, которые он почему-то связывал не с возможными сложностями будущих съемок, а со своей другой реальностью, потребность в которой становилась все больше и больше. Словно его тянуло туда. Так, что сердце начинало ныть, как будто предчувствовало беду. А может, это повисшее в салоне напряженное молчание так действовало? Робби взглянул на Колина, который одной рукой вцепился в руль, а другой, облокотившись на дверную панель, подпирал голову, ожидая переключения сигнала светофора. Внешне он казался совершенно спокойным, но побелевшие костяшки пальцев выдавали его напряжение.

— Что случилось? — Робби решил первым прервать возникшее между ними напряжение.

— Я хотел бы задать тебе такой же вопрос… — Колин перевел на парня взгляд. — Что случилось, Роб? Когда ты собирался мне сказать, что тебе предложили продлить контракт?

— Мне об этом намекнули в пятницу, — Робби ухмыльнулся. — Намекнули, Колин. Понимаешь? Мелисса сказала, что у сценаристов появилась шикарная идея сюжета с Пэном вне Сторибрука. Предложения пока не было. А даже если и будет, то…

Роб замолчал и отвернулся к окну. Он решил не говорить пока Колину о том, что Мелисса уже привезла ему в пятницу контракт, что в начале следующей недели он должен слетать домой, чтобы обсудить все с родителями, потому что отец все еще является его агентом, что продюсеры ждут его решения, а сценаристам, по словам все той же Мелиссы, дано задание написать сценарий последней серии с рассчетом на будущее его участие. Еще и этот спин-офф… Все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— То, что? — вновь повисшее молчание не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Что, Робби? Ты сам говорил, что мы будем вместе, пока сможем. Ты говорил, что пусть даже на время съемок. И теперь, когда такая возможность действительно может представиться, ты сомневаешься? В чем дело?

— Дело в обстоятельствах, Колин. Ты не забыл, что у тебя есть семья?

— Только давай не будем снова начинать… — мужчина переключил режим и плавно вдавил педаль газа, трогаясь на разрешающий сигнал светофора.

— Будем, Колин! Потому что это реальная жизнь, о которой мы должны помнить! — Робби поморщился, будто ему самому не нравилась действительность этой реальности. — У тебя есть семья и обязательства перед ними. Ты удивишься, но и у меня есть семья и тоже есть обязательства. У меня выпускной год, а с таким графиком съемок я не смогу нормально учиться и подготовиться к экзаменам. И мне, знаешь ли, не хотелось бы завалить экзамены и потерять год. Да, и отец вряд ли подпишет оба контракта. Боюсь, что он вообще ни один не подпишет… — Роб вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. — Ты не в курсе, но у меня есть еще одни обязательства по уже подписанному контракту на съемки в одном фильме.

— Но ведь можно оговорить другие сроки съемок, а учиться ты можешь и дистанционно, как сейчас… — Колину совсем не нравилась безысходность, сквозящая в голосе парня, и он отчаянно искал варианты решения, возникшей проблемы.

— Можно.

— Но ты не хочешь, да? — Колин понимал, что если сейчас Роб промолчит, то у них останется только две недели, пока будут сниматься последние серии сериала. Ну, может быть еще одна — на подчистку ляпов, которые неизбежно случаются, правда, не в случае с Робби Кэем, который практически никогда не запарывает дубли.

— Мне нужно подумать и все взвесить, чтобы выбрать что-то одно, чтобы я мог совмещать с учебой.

— Ты поэтому нервничал на переговорах о своем участии в спин-оффе?

— Нет. В Неверлэнде что-то случилось, и на душе неспокойно… — Робби откинулся на спинку сиденья и сосредоточился на дороге, а Колину совершенно не нравился его напряженный взгляд потемневших глаз. — Мы можем поменять вылет, чтобы попасть домой как можно быстрее?

На душе Колина тоже неспокойно, когда он звонит Саре Брукс и просит поменять им вылет на ближайший. Видимо, его беспокойство передается и Саре, потому что она ни о чем не спрашивает: ни о причине такой спешки, ни даже о том, как прошли переговоры. Она только интересуется — видел ли Колин, что творится в Сети, и звонила ли ему Хелен? Как эти вопросы связаны между собой, Колин не совсем понимает, пока, сидя в самолете в ожидании взлета, не забивает в поисковике странное словосочетание — КэпПэн. Увиденное повергает его в шок: множество скринов их с Робом совместных сцен; кадры, которые выглядят несколько странно в отрыве от сюжета; первые наспех состряпанные фотошопы и рисунки с неоднозначным видением отношений Киллиана Джонса и Питера Пэна… У Колина даже перехватывает дыхание от некоторых откровенностей, потому что ему кажется, что это — не персонажи сериала, а непосредственно они сами. В этой ли реальности, в другой ли, но будто за ними подсматривали, тайно наблюдали, а теперь вывалили их отношения на всеобщее обозрение — ощущение ушата холодной… нет, ледяной воды, обрушившейся разом. И Колин, с каждой следующей картинкой, которые быстро пролистывал, все больше уверялся, что Робу такое видеть нельзя. Только не сейчас, когда он в состоянии тревоги за свою другую реальность и неуверенности их настоящего будущего, и Колин даже был рад той отрешенности Роба от реальности, в которую он погрузился, как только они приехали в аэропорт. Робби только на мгновение вынырнул из своих раздумий, когда по просьбе стюардессы отключал свой телефон, который так и не включил даже тогда, когда они приехали домой.

Наверное, в другой реальности действительно случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, потому что, оказавшись дома, Робби сразу спросил про медальон и немного успокоился, когда Колин вложил в его ладонь кругляшок черненого серебра с россыпью белых камешков, который впопыхах оставил на прикроватной тумбочке, когда они торопились в аэропорт.

— Ты сказал, что понял, как попасть в Неверлэнд. Успокой меня — скажи, что это неопасный способ, — беспокойство не оставляло Колина, наоборот — оно росло и душило, мешая дышать нормально.

— Я думаю, что неопасный. Этот медальон… — Робби присел на кровать, провел пальцем по камешкам и поднял глаза на Колина. — Он из другой реальности. В последний раз, когда я уходил из своего Неверлэнда, я забыл про него… Он достался Хеллиону от его матери, а Хелли подарил его тебе, в благодарность за свое спасение…

— Ты не рассказывал мне эту историю, — Колин изумленно вскинул бровь. Робби рассказывал ему и о мальчиках, что остались в Неверлэнде, не желая уходить в свои миры, и о Хеллионе — любопытном голубоглазом мальчике, который появился в Неверлэнде совершенно неожиданно и доставлял Феликсу кучу хлопот поначалу, и о Сидни — сестре Хелли и единственной девушке, что пришлась обитателям Неверлэнда по душе, но вот что… — Оказывается, я не только продавал мальчишек, но и спасал их?

— По твоим словам выходило, что ты спасал всех мальчишек, которых привозил с собой на остров, но Хелли был единственным, кого ты отправил домой. Вернее, лично доставил мальчика в его Мир на «Веселом Роджере», потратив на это путешествие целых три дня. Согласись, для пирата это непозволительная роскошь, — Робби усмехнулся, вспоминая историю знакомства Хеллиона с Капитаном Джонсом. — Ты даже подарил мальчику амулет-оберег — маленькую позолоченную подзорную трубу, но отказался взять у него этот медальон. И Хеллион сунул его тебе в карман, а может, оставил его в твоей каюте, — Роб пожал плечами. — Сид нашла его на «Веселом Роджере» и отдала мне… Она думала, что медальон поможет мне найти тебя — стоит только захотеть кого-то увидеть, эта магическая вещица открывает переходный портал в мир, где этот человек находится. Если он жив, конечно. С тобой не сработал, потому что… — парень закусил губу и быстро отвернулся.

Колину все еще непривычно осознавать, что где-то, в другой реальности, о которой он мало что помнил, но все еще продолжает узнавать что-то новое, его не существует, потому что он уже умер. Это странно, когда ты исчезаешь в своих снах, и сны тебе больше недоступны. Не сны… Тебе больше недоступна вечность. Но тебя это не пугает и не расстраивает. Может, потому что все еще не осознаешь до конца, что умереть в снах куда страшнее, чем по-настоящему? Именно сейчас тебя больше расстраивают слезы, что блестят в любимых глазах.

— Как ты вообще узнал, что медальон поможет тебе попасть в Неверлэнд? — Колин присел рядом и, притянув к себе парня, прижался щекой к его вихрастой макушке.

— Хеллион сказал. Связался со мной через тебя. Из всего, что он успел мне сказать, я понял, что медальон работает только во снах, и что в Неверлэнде что-то случилось. Я боюсь, что с Феликсом… Чтобы во всем разобраться, мне нужно для начала уснуть и попасть в свой серый сон, — Робби надел медальон, перелез на свою половину кровати и свернулся калачиком.

— Я хочу быть с тобой рядом, — Колин улегся рядом. — Возьмешь меня в свой сон?

— Я не знаю, что там меня ждет, и не хочу рисковать тобой, — Робби покачал головой. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты остался в этой реальности, потому что мне может понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы проснуться… Обычно, вернуться из другой реальности можно было либо сняв браслеты, либо, если кто-то разбудит. Но сейчас браслетов у меня нет, — от мысли, что его мальчик может не вернуться из своей другой реальности, затерявшись там, Колина охватывает ужас, который он даже не скрывает, но Роб только усмехается уголком рта. — Не волнуйся, Колин. Я всегда возвращался. Если я буду спать слишком долго, или ты поймешь, что что-то не так, тебе нужно будет просто разбудить меня. Справишься?

— Способы могут быть любыми? — Колин, не разрывая их зрительного контакта, рывком притянул к себе парня.

— Абсолютно…

— Вот такой пойдет? — он выдыхает свой вопрос в приоткрытые губы и увлекает в поцелуй своего мальчика, который вдруг порывисто хватает его за рубашку, прижимаясь теснее. Робби проталкивает язык в его рот, делая поцелуй сладко-глубоким и мучительно-долгим, он трется бедром о его пах, и Колин, дурея от ощущений, понимает — как далеко он может зайти, если ему вдруг понадобится будить Роба, чтобы вернуть из мира сновидений.

— Можешь делать все, что угодно, — Робби озорно улыбается, оторвавшись, наконец, от губ Колина. — А теперь… — он уютно устраивается в объятиях Колина, утыкаясь носом в его грудь, и вдыхает запах его тела, к которому давно привык — терпкость кожи просоленной океаном куртки Капитана Джонса и пряность просмоленной корабельной древесины. — Пожелай мне спокойной ночи, несмотря на то, что за окном еще только день.

— Спокойной ночи, мой красивый мальчик, — Колин прижимает его к себе, целует каштановые вихры, и Робби закрывает глаза, постепенно проваливаясь в сон. И на границе ускользающего от него сознания, когда оказывается в серости своего когда-то созданного как убежище сна, он успевает расслышать: — Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься. Возвращайся. Я буду ждать…

**Florence and The Machine — Heavy In Your Arms**

 Впервые за долгое время Робби почувствовал себя неуютно в своем сером сне. Он привык к тому, что Колин должен быть рядом, привык к его уютным объятиям, невесомым поцелуям, их разговорам, забавной игре красок, которыми расцвечивался его серый мир, только тогда, когда они были вместе. Но он не собирался здесь задерживаться, потому что, если медальон действительно сработает, то его ждет цветной мир Неверлэнда. Робби водил пальцем по спирали камней на медальоне и думал о том, кого бы он хотел сейчас увидеть сильнее всего… Он умер, и ненужно рвать себе душу снова.

Нужно выбрать кого-то, кто остался в Неверлэнде. Тень отпадал сразу — к черному волку у Питера не было привязанности, несмотря на то, что связь между ними была что ни на есть самая сильная. Призрак… Тоже нет. Питер хотел бы на самом деле увидеть мудрого волка, который был его наставником с самых его первых дней полноправного владения Неверлэндом, но — нет. Феликс… Питер все еще был зол на него. Сидни тоже отпадала — Питер знал девушку совсем мало, настолько, что почти не запомнил лица. Хеллион. Да, Питеру определенно хотелось бы видеть мальчика, потому что у него слишком много вопросов к этому голубоглазому сорванцу. Робби подумал о Хелли, и когда центральный темный камень под пальцами потеплел, провел по спирали белых камушков, будто открывал портал, но ничего не произошло. Как тогда с Киллианом. Думать о плохом не хотелось, и Робби попытался еще раз, но никакой портал не открывался. Может быть, Хелли ошибся или он не так понял мальчика… Надо вспомнить все дословно, что говорил ему Хеллион. «Помоги ему… не справится без тебя. Ты нужен ему, Питер». Робби задумчиво водил подушечкой большого пальца по камням, а все его мысли вдруг сконцентрировались только на одном человеке — Феликс! Это ему нужна помощь. Черт! Из-за своей обиды и злости не увидеть очевидного… Пальцы буквально обожгло жаром темного камня, а спираль камушков вдруг заискрилась, заиграв радугой красок. Робби, представив себе сидящего на краю утеса Феликса, быстро провел пальцем по медальону. Воздух дрогнул сгустившимся серебром, возникшего на расстоянии нескольких шагов портала, а образовавшаяся на его поверхности белая спираль раскрутилась, вспыхнув ярким светом так, что Робби прикрыл рукой глаза, чтобы рассмотреть мир за чертой портала.

Пронзительно синее небо; бирюзовый океан с огненно-оранжевыми сполохами рассыпавшимся по его поверхности отблесков лучей вечернего солнца, зависшего над горизонтом; утес, нависающий над океаном и наблюдающий, как о его подножье разбиваются волны, теряя свои шапки белой пены и шипя негодованием, преходящим в рокот ворчания; кромка леса, играющего всеми оттенками зелени, словно срез малахита и знакомый силуэт корабля, стоящий на якоре на привычном месте в океане. Другая реальность, где все было так привычно и знакомо, по которой Робби Кэй успел безумно соскучиться — так, что слезы навернулись от счастья, что Неверлэнд снова стал для него доступен, и от него Роба отделяли только лишь пара шагов, которые он сделал, не раздумывая больше не секунды.

Не успел Питер сделать и нескольких шагов в своем Неверлэнде, как портал, который помог ему вернуться, издав довольно противный скрипучий звук закрывающейся двери, дрогнул и растворился в воздухе, оставив Пэна в полном недоумении.

— Портал для быстрого перехода всегда так себя ведет, — Питер повернулся на голос и увидел Сидни, сидящую неподалеку прямо на земле и уставившуюся в одну точку — Хорошо, что ногу не прищемил. — Сид перевела взгляд на Пэна и улыбнулась, вот только эта улыбка показалась Питеру какой-то вымученной.

— Сид! — Пэн немного удивился, увидев Сидни, потому что портал открыли мысли совсем о другом человеке. Девушка все так же неподвижно сидела на земле, поэтому Питер опустился перед ней на колени и осторожно приобнял ее хрупкие плечи, которые, как ему показалось, стали еще тоньше. — Как же я рад тебя видеть!

— И я рада, что ты понял, как можешь вернуться в Неверлэнд, Питер, — девушка в ответ обняла Пэна своими тонкими руками, робко прижимаясь к нему.

— Хеллион мне подсказал, сам бы я ни за что не догадался бы.

— Хеллион? — Сид отстранилась и заглянула в глаза Питера, сомневаясь, что правильно его расслышала. — Ты видел Хеллиона? Где?

— Нет, я не видел его, — Пэн мотнул головой. — Только слышал.

— Давно?

— День назад по меркам другой реальности. Может, чуть меньше. Он связался со мной через моего друга.

— С ума сойти… Он все же нашел способ добраться до тебя, — девушка была явно озадачена услышанным.

— Наш Хеллион настойчивый парень, — Питер кивнул. — Где он, кстати? И где все остальные? В лагере? — глядя, как глаза Сидни наполняются слезами, Пэн почувствовал, как липкий страх пробежался по спине своими цепкими паучьими лапками — предчувствие его не обмануло. — Что случилось, Сид?

— Мальчики пропали… — девушка закусила губу, сдерживая слезы.

— Что значит, пропали? — Питер опешил от такого известия, потому что ничего такого не чувствовал. — Все?

— Нет, — Сид помотала головой. — Только Бен и Хелли. Сначала исчез Хеллион, и я почувствовала, что он проходил через твой портал, который для меня закрыт… Но не для Бена. И он решил разыскать брата. Я не думала, что он настроен серьезно. Даже тогда, когда он, для того чтобы бы настроиться на брата, выпросил у меня ту самую позолоченную подзорную трубу, что дал мне Хелли, когда мы пытались разыскать… — Питер ждал, когда девушка произнесет имя, которое ему самому давалось с трудом, но Сид прикрыла рот ладонью. — Прости. Я не хотела напоминать.

— Ничего, — Пэн улыбнулся, взял Сидни за руку и пожал хрупкие девичьи пальцы. — Я почти привык. Так что случилось с Беном?

— Пока тебя не было, я учила Бена, как находить потерявшихся людей, как настраиваться на них. А Хелли вызвался помогать нам. Он уходил в портал, чтобы Бен мог почувствовать его там, не переступая границ. И Бен быстро научился настраиваться на брата…

— Подожди… — Питер не мог понять один момент. — Что значит — Хеллион уходил в портал? Этот портал закрыт для всех, кроме меня.

— Ты ошибаешься, — Сидни грустно улыбнулась и покачала головой. — Для Бена вообще не существует никаких границ, если только его не пленят с помощью магии. А Хеллион… Я давно подозревала у Хелли некоторые способности, но только попав в твой Неверлэнд, он смог их раскрыть, — Сид вздохнула и смахнула со щеки слезу, которая все же предательски сорвалась с ресниц. — Он манипулятор, Питер. Тебя никогда не настораживало то, что Хеллион всегда получал все, что хотел? — Пэн действительно поймал себя на мысли, что любое желание непоседливого и любопытного мальчика всегда исполнялось, даже Феликс не мог устоять перед очаровательной улыбкой Хеллиона, а если она не помогала, то в ход шли выразительные жалостливые глаза. Питер вспомнил, как легко он согласился оставить Хелли в своем Неверлэнде, и улыбнулся, понимая, что попал под чары голубоглазого мальчишки сразу же, как только увидел его. — Вижу, что ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, — Сидни усмехнулась. — Но это не все, на что способен Хеллион. Еще, как оказалось, он имитатор. Я подозревала, но поняла только недавно… Проходя твой портал, он принимал твое обличие, Питер. Вернее, заставлял поверить в то, что он и есть ты. Как бы тебе объяснить… Я его видела маленьким мальчиком, а твой портал принимал его за Питера Пэна. То есть, за тебя. Понимаешь? — Питер неуверенно кивнул. — Вспомни, он когда-нибудь просил тебя показать ему, как открывается твой портал? — девушка выжидающе смотрела на Пэна, и он вспомнил, что такое действительно было. — И я уверена, что он держал тебя в этот момент за руку, — Питер вспомнил тоненькие мальчишечьи пальчики в своей ладони и кивнул. — Он перенял твой образ, и поэтому так легко проходил твой портал. Но в один прекрасный день Хелли исчез. Его следы терялись возле портала, а дальше ни я, ни Бен не чувствовали его. Может, он смог открыть следующий портал? Не знаю, что могло случиться, но я потеряла с ним связь и больше не чувствую его.

— Как и в случае с Киллианом… — Пэн пытался переварить, то что услышал.

— С Хеллионом все по-другому, Питер. Он хотя бы жив, потому что я не чувствую запаха смерти, — Питер болезненно поморщился и Сид снова спохватилась. — Прости.

— Все нормально… Но если так, то Хелли просто мог попасть в магическую ловушку.

— Бен тоже так решил, — Сид кивнула. — Он был уверен, что найдет Хелли сам, но я была против, потому что считала, что он еще не готов к путешествиям по мирам, которые могут быть опасными. И тогда он сбежал… Нас разбудили ночью волки, но мы с Феликсом не успели остановить Бена. Он стащил у Феликса фонарь, который открывает порталы. Это только твой портал для него недоступен, но за его границей фонарь, как оказалось, работает… Я до сих пор не понимаю, что произошло, но как только Бен оказался за границей портала и зажег фонарь, открылся следующий портал. И он оказался Темным, но мой смелый брат шагнул в него не раздумывая. Это жутко, Питер, стоять и наблюдать, как теряешь родного тебе человека, и ощущать свое бессилие, — по щекам девушки потекли слезы. — Но я хотя бы чувствую его, в отличае от Хеллиона. Думаю, что амулет, который достался Хелли от Киллиана — та позолоченная подзорная труба, защищает Бена от неприятностей.

— Тогда ты сможешь разыскать его с помощью этого медальона, — Питер снял с себя сверкающий камнями артефакт и протянул его Сидни.

— Я никогда не ходила в Темные миры, Питер, — девушка покачала головой. — Там нужны надежные проводники, которые знают обо всех ловушках и опасностях таких мест. А медальон позволяет пройти через переходный портал только тому, на ком в тот момент находится.

— Ну хорошо… — Питер на секунду задумался. — А Феликс? Он много путешествовал, и по Темным мирам в том числе, думаю, что он был бы хорошим проводником. Я бы открыл вам свой портал… — Пен осекся, когда Сид отчаянно закрутила головой.

— Я еще не все тебе рассказала, Питер, — Сидни горько скривила губы, а у Пэна перехватило дыхание.

— Что с ним?..

И обида, и злость на Феликса улетучиваются разом, когда Питер понимает, что больше не чувствует его в своем Неверлэнде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Paper Route - Calm My Soul: http://pleer.com/tracks/57554791ov1
> 
> Florence and The Machine - Heavy In Your Arms: http://pleer.com/tracks/4465383td5t


	50. Если бы знать...

**Civil Twilight — Teardrop**

 Сид смотрит за его плечо и начинает всхлипывать, а Питер боится обернуться, но когда слышит еле-еле различимое:

— Питер… — все же оглядывается на знакомый шепот и чувствует, как боль цепляясь острыми коготками, парализует тело, обездвиживая его.

В десятке метров от них, тяжело привалившись спиной к поверхности портала, принадлежащего Питеру, сидит Феликс. Он смертельно бледен, а на его часто вздымающейся груди, которую обнажает разорванная рубашка, виднеются хаотичные темные линии разной толщины, больше похожие на проступившую сосудистую сетку, только черного цвета. Наверное, ему больно, потому что скрюченные пальцы взрывают песок, загребая его в ладони, словно пытаются за что-то ухватиться, а щека, через которую проходит тонкая полоска шрама, подергивается.

— Феликс…

Питер судорожно втягивает в себя воздух, глядя в непривычно желтоватые и замутненные болью глаза друга. Он не понимает, почему до сих пор не ощущал присутствия Феликса и даже не заметил его, когда появился в Неверлэнде… Наверное, так обрадовался, что ему наконец удалось вернуться в Неверлэнд, что даже не обратил внимания на свой портал. А может быть, его озадачил потерянный вид всегда уверенной в своих силах Сидни, которая лишилась обоих своих братьев. А сейчас Питер и сам растерялся, глядя на беспомощность Феликса, потому что не понимал, что происходит. Наверное, Феликс ранен, и ему необходима помощь Хранителя Снов, с его магией. И скорее всего, именно это и имел в виду Хеллион, когда говорил, что «он не справится без тебя». Осознание всего этого подрывает Пэна с места, но тонкие пальцы, вцепившиеся в руку, останавливают его порыв.

— Нет!!! — Сидни истерично взвизгивает, практически повисая на руке Питера, а потом вскакивает на ноги и дергает на себя. — Не подходи к нему!

— Почему? Разве ты не видишь, что ему нужна помощь, — Питер пытается аккуратно высвободить руку из цепких девичьих пальцев, но Сидни упрямо не разжимает хватку. — Отпусти меня, Сид. — Пэн старается говорить спокойно и мягко, не прекращая своих попыток высвободиться. — Я должен ему помочь, — и девушка, в конце концов, сдается и обессилено опускается на землю.

«Сидни права, Питер. Не нужно подходить к Феликсу. По крайней мере, прикасаться к нему точно не стоит, — волки возникают словно ниоткуда, и Призрак встает между Пэном и Феликсом. — Он в плену Темного портала».

— Какого Темного портала? — Пэн в недоумении переводит взгляд на свой портал.

Только сейчас Питер замечает, что Темный портал, тот самый о котором говорила Сидни, когда рассказывала о Бене, и от которого их всех отделяет серебристый полог Светлого, все еще открыт. И оттуда беспрерывным потоком выливаются клубы Тьмы, которые вытягиваются черными нитями, тянущими свои щупальца в их направлении. Столкнувшись с преградой, чернота скользит по полупрозрачной поверхности по другую сторону Светлого портала, словно ищет выход, и не найдя, стекает вниз, прилипая своими страшными нитями к спине Феликса, сидящего по эту сторону портала. Видимо, через него они находят выход наружу и пытаются оплести все тело Феликса, и именно поэтому на груди парня расползается черная паутина… Питер передергивает плечами — он знает насколько это болезненно, потому что до сих пор помнит свои ощущения, которые испытывал, когда сам попал в плен Тьмы. Пэн знает, что эти нити попытаются добраться до сердца Феликса, и если он не будет сопротивляться, то Тьма с ним расправится быстро.

— Это я виновата, — Сидни громко всхлипывает, глядя на Феликса. — Я хотела остановить Бена. Пройти через портал я не могла, но я пыталась до него достучаться… — Сид рассказывает Питеру, как отчаянно колотила кулаками по вздрагивающей серебристой поверхности портала, пытаясь пробить его защиту, как кричала Бену, чтобы он не смел уходить, как Феликс оттаскивал ее, как встал между ней и порталом, преграждая дорогу… — Он говорил, что мы обязательно найдем другой путь, отыщем мальчиков и вернем их. А я не хотела его слушать… Кричала, колотила по нему кулаками, пытаясь пробиться к порталу, и в какой-то момент я оттолкнула его от себя… — девушка быстрыми движениями ладоней вытирает слезы, размазывая их по щекам. — Я не заметила, что портал потемнел… Феликс ударился о его поверхность спиной и «прилип», будто попал в сети. Он сразу все понял и сказал мне, чтобы я не прикасалась к нему…

«Сейчас вся Тьма, что выходит из портала, концентрируется в Феликсе, и пока он защищает Неверлэнд от нее. Я не знаю, как быстро она завладеет им, и чего нам ожидать… Может, через него она снова попытается завладеть и Неверлэндом?» — взгляд Призрака сосредоточен на черноте, расползающейся по груди Феликса.

— Она завладеет им, как только доберется до его сердца, — несмотря на все предупреждения, Питер все же подходит к Феликсу и опускается перед ним на колени. — Только не сдавайся ей, Феликс. Не подпускай ее к своему сердцу. Сопротивляйся, — Питеру кажется, что Феликс не слышит его, несмотря на то, что мечется замутненным взглядом по его лицу. — Мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем… — ему невыносимо хочется схватить друга и оторвать его от оплетающих черных нитей, потому что знает, что тот испытывает жуткую боль, или хотя бы взять его за руку. — Давно это произошло?

— День назад… Может чуть больше, — Сидни уже не плачет, но ее голос все еще предательски дрожит. — Он почти все время находится в забытьи, и ему становится все хуже и хуже.

— Все хорошо, Питер, — Феликс тяжело и прерывисто дышит, но все же пытается улыбнуться Питеру. — Я в порядке.

— Ни черта ты не в порядке! — Питер резко поднимается и хватается за голову. — Господи… Призрак, что-то можно сделать? — Пэн поворачивается к волку.

«Я думал над этим. Если бы я еще понимал, откуда взялась эта Тьма. Обычно Темные порталы не ведут себя так агрессивно… Предположим, что ты сможешь с помощью магии разорвать нити, что связывают Феликса с Темным Порталом, но как избавить его от той Тьмы, что уже проникла в него? И потом… Я уверен, что сейчас Феликс, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, препятствует Тьме и не дает ей проникнуть в Неверлэнд. Но как только Тьма завладеет его сердцем, он станет для нас опасен».

— Не думаю, что Феликс будет представлять для нас угрозу, — Пен нервно расхаживает под пристальным прицелом четырех пар глаз. — Мое сердце тоже было черным, если ты забыл. Предположим, я смогу разорвать эту связь…

«Предположим. Тогда здесь два варианта. Если целью Тьмы является сам Феликс, то мы не знаем, чем для нас в итоге обернется Тьма в его сердце. Если же Феликс случайно попал под ее действие, то есть опасность, что Тьма хлынет в Неверлэнд. Тогда придется закрыть портал».

— Не проблема…

«Проблема, Питер. Этот портал ведет в твою альтернативную реальность, в которую ты должен будешь уйти, когда закончится твой срок Хранителя, и если ты закроешь его, то лишишь себя Вечности… — Пэн резко поворачивается к волку, когда понимает, в чем именно заключается проблема. — Вот именно, мой мальчик. Но есть еще вариант…» — Призрак замолкает, размышляя, должен ли он говорить об этом варианте, кажущимся ему единственно возможным, хотя и в этом случае они рискуют.

— Какой?

«Ты откроешь портал на совсем короткое время, чтобы Феликс мог перейти его границу. Тогда вся Тьма окажется по ту сторону, и мы хотя бы обезопасим Неверлэнд от ее воздействия. И возможно, если Феликс уйдет в Темный портал…»

— Нет! — Питер прекрасно понимает, о чем говорит Призрак.

«Ты должен отпустить его, Питер…»

— Нет!!! Я не отдам его Тьме! Должен быть другой вариант…

— О чем он говорит, Питер? — Феликс болезненно морщится и закусывает побелевшие губы.

— Он говорит, что я должен открыть портал, чтобы ты ушел из Невелэнда, — Питер присаживается перед Феликсом и сочувственно смотрит в его странные желтоватые глаза — он знает, насколько болезненны атаки Тьмы. — Потерпи, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Он прав, Питер, — Феликс облизывает пересохшие губы. — Темному порталу нужен только я… И ты должен отпустить меня, — Питер мотает головой, отказываясь слушать его, и Феликс слабо улыбается. — Ты ведь ничего не знаешь обо мне… Я пришел в Неверлэнд из Темного мира, а теперь он нашел меня и прислал за мной эту Тьму, чтобы вернуть обратно.

— О чем ты? — Питер наблюдает, как Феликс принимает какую-то нелепую позу, но видимо, ему так легче переносить боль.

— Прости меня, Питер… Я виноват перед тобой… Очень виноват…

— О чем ты?.. — ничего не понимающий взгляд Питера мечется по измученному лицу.

**Chris Daughtry — Sorry**

 — Это долгая история, и я давно должен был тебе обо всем рассказать… Но все не находил подходящего случая… Может, услышав правду, ты прогонишь меня из Неверлэнда и с радостью отдашь Тьме… Хотя я все же надеюсь, что даже узнав меня настоящего, ты найдешь в себе силы простить меня… — Феликс делает усилие, чтобы подтянуться и сесть прямо, и вскидывает голову, опираясь затылком о поверхность портала, чтобы смотреть Питеру прямо в глаза. — Я пришел в Неверлэнд, чтобы убить тебя, Питер, и забрать твое холодное сердце Хранителя Снов.

От неожиданного признания того, кого в этой реальности ты считаешь своим лучшим другом, которому безоговорочно доверяешь, подкашиваются ноги, и Питер тяжело опускается на песок, все еще не веря в то, что только что услышал. Феликс говорит с большим трудом, и Питер жадно ловит каждое слово.

— Я не все время жил в одном из Темных Миров… Когда-то я был беспечным Странником, которому нравилось путешествовать по Мирам, каждый раз открывая для себя что-то новое. А потом я встретил того, кто перевернул всю мою жизнь… Ему, как и мне, нравилось путешествовать, изучать Миры с их порой странными законами реальностей. В какой-то момент он увлекся Темными Мирами, пытаясь постичь всю их сложность и опасность. И в одном из них мы и встретились… У меня уже был большой опыт путешествий по Темным Мирам, и я с удовольствием поделился с ним информацией. Общие интересы нас подружили, и мы стали неразлучны, путешествуя по Мирам. Но его страстным увлечением всегда был океан и все, что было с ним связано… Мы частенько отправлялись в плаванье с его братом и жили в одной каюте. Мне нравилось наблюдать за ним, когда он, склонившись над картами, чертил какие-то линии и делал пометки своим красивым почерком, иногда он чувствовал мой изучающий взгляд, поднимал голову, отрываясь от своих карт, вопросительно выгибал бровь, потом улыбался и подмигивал мне, а его голубые и умные глаза лучились озорством…

Феликс не называет имени того, с кем был так дружен, но Питеру кажется, что он знает этого человека — он помнит, как рассматривал карты других Миров, исписанных красивым почерком, и голубые умные глаза, иногда лучащиеся озорством, были только у…

— Как звали твоего друга?

— Киллиан… Киллиан Джонс, — Феликс морщится и меняет положение тела на более удобное. — Да, Питер. Мы знаем друг друга очень давно… И я надеюсь, что эта история поможет тебе понять — почему я поступил так, как поступил.

— Продолжай… — в голове Питера пока не укладывается мысль, что когда-то Киллиан и Феликс были знакомы. Что могло произойти такого, что эти двое, будучи неразлучными друзьями, вдруг стали ненавидеть друг друга?

— Со временем наша дружба переросла в нечто большее, что очень не нравилось его брату… Лиам недолюбливал меня. Впрочем, неприязнь была взаимной. Старший брат Киллиана был пиратом, известным во многих мирах своим жестоким сердцем. Поговаривали, что у него его и вовсе нет. Возможно, были правы, потому что только бессердечный человек может решиться убить родного брата ради собственной выгоды…

Феликс рассказывает, что однажды они все вместе оказались в мастерской Темного Мага одного из Миров, куда Лиам, как оказалось, заманил младшего брата, чтобы принести его в жертву темной магии и кортику. Обычному пиратскому кортику предстояло стать ключом, чтобы открыть портал, который должен был стать отправной точкой на пути к Хранителю Снов. Зачем пирату понадобился Хранитель, было непонятно. Видимо, это была очень ценная добыча, раз за нее Лиам решил расплатиться жизнью родного брата. Вот только жертвой кортика стал Феликс, непроизвольно подставившись под удар, что пришелся прямо в сердце, когда закрыл собой Киллиана от Лиама, замахнувшегося на брата кортиком с явным намерением того убить.

Питер слушает Феликса, затаив дыхание, и видит, что воспоминания о собственном убийстве даются парню с большим трудом. Он словно и сам переживает все произошедшее вместе с Феликсом: и пронзительно-острую боль в груди от вонзенного в сердце кортика; и холод каменного пола, на который оседаешь, потому что ноги, став вдруг ватными, подкашиваются; тебя подхватывают чьи-то сильные руки, а чей-то отчаянный шепот просит, чтобы ты не умирал; ты чувствуешь, как силы покидают тебя, и тебе хочется сказать на прощание о своей любви, но ты не можешь, потому что заклинание кортика, уже забрало это чувство из его сердца; ты видишь отчаянье в глазах того, кого любил еще мгновение назад, но не можешь разобрать ни слова, хотя он надрывно кричит; ты чувствуешь, как твое сердце перестает размеренно биться и начинает рвано трепыхаться, затихая, потому что жизнь уходит из твоего тела; ты проваливаешься в темноту и не чувствуешь, как он выпускает твое тело из своих объятий и просит своего ворона-проводника спасти тебя, и острые когти огромного белого ворона впиваются в твою руку, чтобы попытаться успеть спасти… не жизнь, нет… твою лишенную любви оболочку с мертвым сердцем, потому что в другом Мире у тебя есть шанс возродиться снова…

Феликс рассказывает, как спасенный Уайзом оказался в одном из Темных Миров — в Листерии. Сначала у Целителя, который вернул его к жизни, правда, всего лишь на время, но так и не смог оживить его сердце, которое больше не чувствовало ни любви, ни сожалений, ни отчаянья, ни злости, ни ненависти, ни страха — ничего, только пустота. Мертвое сердце… Потом он оказался у брата этого Целителя, который был Верховным Темным Магом Листерии. Маг пообещал оживить его сердце, но за магию всегда приходится платить. Феликс знал, что у него было не так много отпущенного ему времени до того момента, когда он исчезнет навсегда, растворившись на границе миров. И он согласился служить Темному Магу, безоговорочно исполняя абсолютно все его приказы, выполняя грязную, жестокую и кровавую работу. В его мертвое сердце Маг вложил равнодушие и жестокость, превратив Феликса в бездушного убийцу, известного во многих мирах как Цепной Пес, который никогда не расставался со своей смертоносной секирой, беспощадно убивая своим страшным оружием всех, на кого получал приказы от своего покровителя. Он был равнодушен к мольбам тех, кого рассекал своей острой секирой, оставляя после себя реки крови. Всегда во всем черном. Развивающийся за плечами плащ с окровавленными краями. Наводящие на всех ужас глаза зверя…

**Paper Route — You Kill Me**

 — Они ведь сейчас желтые, да? — Феликс не отводит своего действительно звериного взгляда, и Питер кивает, сглатывая комок гадостного чувства, вызванного откровенным рассказом. — Я так и думал, — парень усмехается и наконец отводит свой жуткий взгляд. — Думаю, что мой фонарь был заколдован так, чтобы рано или поздно открыть портал в Листерию, а Бен случайно активизировал заклинание, будучи в твоем портале. Я не выполнил последнее поручение своего Хозяина, и он прислал за мной Тьму, чтобы она забрала меня обратно.

— Какое поручение? — Питеру все еще не верилось, что его спокойный и невозмутимый Феликс, с его утонченным лицом и красивой улыбкой, на самом деле жестокий убийца.

— Я понял, что мой Хозяин не был заинтересован в оживлении моего сердца, но нам с Уайзом удалось найти в старинных фолиантах истории о том, что мертвое сердце оживает в той реальности, в которой должно находиться. Свою реальность я потерял, когда попал в Листерию, но Темный Маг сказал, что отыщет ее, хотя я думаю, что он ее и украл, и вернет меня туда, но за определенную плату… За сердце Хранителя Снов. А Уайз знал, где найти такого Хранителя… — Феликс быстро облизнул высохшие губы и вскинул глаза на Питера. — Я пришел убить тебя, Питер. Вырвать тебе сердце. Но не смог, когда увидел тебя, потому что… Потому что захотел остаться с тобой, потому что впервые за долгое время мое сердце подавало робкие признаки жизни, потому что рядом с тобой я ощущал себя другим, потому что почувствовал себя нужным, потому что ты мне понравился… Странно все это было вдруг почувствовать, когда знаешь, что сердце в твоей груди давно мертво. Изучая старинные рукописи, я узнал и о возможностях Хранителей, и надеялся, что когда-нибудь ты оживишь мое мертвое сердце. А зная о том, что в Неверлэнде не существует понятия времени, а значит, и отпущенное мне время остановилось, я был готов ждать сколько угодно. А вообще… Мне так понравился твой мир, что мне стала совершенно безразлична моя реальность. И ты мне… очень понравился… И я решил, что останусь в твоем Неверлэнде, чтобы стать тебе другом, чтобы защитить тебя в случае необходимости. Но я боялся, что Маг Листерии рано или поздно доберется до меня, а значит и до тебя тоже, поэтому решил стать пленником Неверлэнда навсегда… Исчезнуть для других Миров… Благо, что у меня был чертовски умный ворон, и именно Уайз подсказал мне, что нужно для этого сделать. Ты тогда так разозлился на меня, — Феликс вымучено улыбнулся, вспоминая истерику Питера Пэна.

— Я думал, что ты случайно сказал мне свое настоящее имя, и испугался за тебя, — Питер улыбнулся в ответ, но тут же стал снова серьезным. — Может это и сейчас сработает?

— Нет, Питер, не сработает, — Феликс устало закрыл глаза. — Стать пленником Неверлэнда можно только один раз. Если остров потом дает тебе свободу, то уже не забирает ее обратно. Не нарушает правил игры…

— Ему нужно отдохнуть, — девичья ладошка легла на плечо Питера, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности, потому что совершенно забыл, что они с Феликсом не одни.

— Я не устал, Сид, — Феликс снова облизнул пересохшие губы. — Пить очень хочется.

— Прости, я совсем забыла, — Сидни вытащила из вместительного подвесного кармана на своем ремне фляжку с водой и протянула ее Феликсу. — Держи.

— Нет, не так, — Феликс покачал головой. — Положи на землю ближе ко мне, я попробую дотянуться.

Дотянуться до лежащей рядом фляжки, открутить крышку и сделать пару глотков — что может быть проще? Но на это «что может быть проще» у Феликса уходит много времени, и Питеру, хотелось вырвать фляжку из скрюченных пальцев друга, которым никак не поддавалась крышка, и напоить его, но Призрак, наверное, чувствуя желание Питера, все время ему напоминал, что к Феликсу прикасаться опасно. Оставалось только набраться терпения…

— Я думал, что обезопасил нас… — сил закрутить крышку фляжки у Феликса не хватило, а когда его скрутил новый приступ боли, он и вовсе выронил фляжку из рук. — И даже, когда на горизонте возник «Веселый Роджер», я никак не связывал его появление с Темным Миром, из которого сбежал… Не скажу, что я обрадовался пиратскому галеону. Нет, скорее испугался, потому что знал, кто был капитаном «Роджера». Я был уверен, что к нам пожаловал никто иной как Лиам Джонс. Тот, кто практически убил меня… Поэтому я всячески избегал встречи с ним, а когда ты мне рассказывал о Капитане Джонсе, я думал, что ты ошибаешься, что говоришь о каком-то незнакомом мне человеке, а он оказался очень даже знакомым… Ты не смог однажды провести заключенную между вами сделку, и мне тогда пришлось идти на встречу с Капитаном Джонсом. Мне было чертовски страшно, что Лиам узнает меня, — Феликс скривил губы. — Представь мое потрясение, когда я увидел Киллиана… Это было странно смотреть в его искрящиеся озорством глаза, знать, что когда-то ты любил его, но абсолютно ничего не чувствовать…

Феликс рассказывал, как они с Киллианом сцепились тогда в первый раз, когда он понял, что на самом деле Капитану Джонсу нужен Хранитель Снов. Вернее, его сердце. Как и ему самому когда-то.

— Я сказал ему, что он ни за что не получит тебя, а он, в свою очередь, пригрозил рассказать тебе, кто я такой на самом деле, потому что знал моего Хозяина. Киллиан заключил с ним сделку и, кстати, тоже должен был обменять тебя на кортик… Тот самый — без красного рубина в рукоятке, которым мы с тобой закрывали Темный портал, помнишь? — конечно Питер запомнил этот магический артефакт, потому что именно с него начались все злоключения. — Так получилось, что позже Уайз выкрал его у Темного Мага и принес мне. У кортика оказалась богатая история. Но если вкратце, то это был именно тот самый кортик, которым Лиам… убил меня, потом Киллиан им же убил своего брата, чтобы превратить в магический артефакт — ключ, закрывающий порталы. Помнишь, я рассказывал, как почти мертвый оказался в портале? Чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь в этой реальности, неважно в каком из Миров, нужно переправить умирающего в портал — Темный, Светлый… тоже неважно, самое главное — вовремя его закрыть… Киллиан изучал Темные порталы и знал об этом — у него даже была целая теория про ключи от порталов… Поэтому он и пожертвовал своим братом, видимо, чтобы добыть нужный компонент для ключа и закрыть портал, чтобы успеть спасти меня…

— Потому что он любил тебя…

— Он принес это чувство в жертву, когда закрывал портал…

— Потому что именно это чувство было в тот момент в его сердце…

— Обо всем этом я узнал много-много позже. Но тогда… Я не знаю, зачем Киллиану так нужен был этот кортик, и как этот артефакт оказался у Темного Мага, которому я когда-то служил, но чтобы получить его обратно, Киллиану нужен был ты… По сути, это был обоюдный шантаж, но в итоге мы заключили сделку — ты достанешься тому, кого выберешь сам. Игра, в которой первый ход достался Киллиану. И ты выбрал его… Я знал о ваших отношениях. Я все видел, Питер… Ты привязывался к нему все больше и больше, а меня все это неимоверно бесило. Я злился на Киллиана, потому что считал, что он морочит тебе голову, что обманом затащит в свой Темный портал и обменяет на кортик… Я боялся за тебя и решил припугнуть Киллиана. Помнишь ту самую стычку пред Темным порталом?

— Такое разве забудешь… — Питер поправил ворот своей куртки, будто тот душил его.

— Да уж… — Феликс задержал дыхание, прикрыл глаза и вонзил пальцы во взрыхленный им же песок. Короткая атака Тьмы быстро отпустила, и он немного расслабился. — Я сказал тогда Киллиану, что если он не оставит тебя в покое, то я сам вырежу тебе сердце и отнесу Темному Магу, чтобы обменять его на свою реальность и свободу.

— Господи… — и Питер, и Сид одновременно выдыхают свое потрясение.

— Наверное, я был убедителен в своей угрозе, потому что когда ты внезапно появился и встал между нами… Киллиан защищал тебя от меня, потому что думал, что я действительно убью тебя… Мы защищали тебя друг от друга, боясь потерять… Как же все нелепо… — дыхание Феликса стало тяжелым, и он закрыл глаза. — Он на самом деле любил тебя, Питер. Я понял это потом, много позже, когда ты надолго исчез из Неверлэнда, а у меня было много времени, чтобы обо всем подумать. Ты никогда не рассказывал мне, за что так жестоко расправился с его кораблем и командой… Да, теперь я знаю, что это была всего лишь иллюзия, но тогда… Он мог бы уйти, но остался… Он не ушел даже тогда, когда ты игрался его чувствами, а я не понимал — почему? Думал, что ему нужен кортик, и даже предлагал ему вернуть его… — Феликс усмехнулся, когда заметил удивление во взгляде Питера. — Я не говорил тебе о том, что встречался с Киллианом, чтобы вернуть кортик, но он отказался… А когда я узнал историю кортика, то понял, что он действительно любил тебя, Питер. Он знал, что если уйдет из Неверлэнда, а ты закроешь его портал, то потеряет тебя навсегда… Я должен был тебе давно все рассказать, но сначала я боялся твоего гнева, а потом… не успел. В тот вечер, когда ты тяжело ранил Киллиана, я шел на встречу с тобой и намеревался все тебе рассказать: и про нас, и про сделку с Темным Магом, и о том, что сделка Киллиана разорвалась в тот момент, когда ты подарил ему свой поцелуй Хранителя Снов… Да, Питер, я и об этом знаю тоже, — Феликс хмыкнул и поджал губы. — Ты вернул в его сердце любовь, а в мое вдохнул жизнь… Я хотел тебе все рассказать, но Киллиан опередил меня… — веки тяжелеют с каждой секундой, и Феликс снова закрыл глаза, погружаясь в темноту. — Прости, что рассказываю все только сейчас… Я думал, что у меня еще будет время…

— Господи, Феликс… Если бы ты мне все это рассказал раньше, то все могло бы быть по-другому… — Питера душили слезы.

— Прости, Питер… Ты ведь тоже любил его, правда? — Феликсу не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Питер кивает. Ему и не нужен ответ, потому что он уверен… — И до сих пор любишь… — говорить становится все тяжелее, потому что черные нити Тьмы подобрались к самому сердцу.

— Какая теперь разница, Феликс, когда знаешь, что тот, кого ты все еще любишь, никогда к тебе не вернется.

— Не вернется… — язык отказывается двигаться, но Феликс не сказал самого главного. — Потому что не нужно возвращаться, если никуда не уходил…

Питеру кажется, что у него начались галлюцинации от переизбытка информации, потому что он то ли не так услышал последнюю фразу, то ли не так понял…

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Питер ждет, когда Феликс снова заговорит, но тот вздрагивает всем телом, и его голова безжизненно повисает. — Нет-нет-нет-нет! — Питер хватает друга за рубашку на груди. — Очнись, Феликс! Посмотри на меня! — пальцы обжигает пронзительная боль, когда черные нити с груди Феликса, перекидываются на них, но Питер уже не может отнять руки, которые словно прилипли к телу друга. — Не смей уходить! — Питер встряхивает обмякшего Феликса. — Не смей бросать меня! Слышишь? Посмотри на меня! Посмотри на меня!!! — ему удается докричаться до ускользающего сознания Феликса, и тот распахивает глаза, которые вспыхивают привычной зеленью. — Что значит — никуда не уходил?

— Ему не нужно возвращаться, потому что он все время был здесь…

Это последнее, что успевает сказать Феликс, прежде чем снова теряет сознание, и Питер, глядя на свои руки, которые медленно оплетаются черной паутиной, понимает, что Тьма добрались до сердца друга, и он вот-вот его потеряет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Civil Twilight - Teardrop: http://pleer.com/tracks/5227531TcEc
> 
> Chris Daughtry - Sorry: http://pleer.com/tracks/4029336wcSt
> 
> Paper Route - You Kill Me: http://pleer.com/tracks/5279138KXw9


	51. Так бывает, когда враг становится другом...

Мысли в голове Питера Пэна скакали каким-то невообразимо быстрым галопом, и он пытался ухватиться за что-то, что могло бы дать хоть какую-то подсказку о том, что ему делать. То, что Тьма почти забрала Феликса — это было понятно, как и то, что он сам угодил в ее ловушку — черная паутина медленно ползла по его рукам, слишком медленно, если не сказать — робко. Словно аккуратно прощупывала его, как будто спрашивала разрешения. Удивительно было еще и то, что Питер больше не чувствовал той обжигающей боли, которая была в тот момент, когда черные нити перекинулись с груди Феликса на его руки. Не то чтобы совсем не было больно, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ему приходилось испытывать в той Тьме, в которую он попал по вине Киллиана, а теперь выходило что и Феликса тоже — боль, обжигающая ядовитым дыханием, сдирающая кожу, разрывающая мышцы, выкручивающая суставы, дробящая кости, стекающая по глотке тяжелой отравляющей ртутью, разворачивающая грудную клетку, чтобы добраться до его сердца. Та Тьма была страшным монстром, жутким кошмаром, а эта — каким-то жалким подобием. Она была довольно сильной, но ненастоящей — скорее всего, созданная тем самым Темным Магом, о котором рассказывал Феликс. Обыкновенная темная магия, но эта магия почти забрала Феликса, а теперь «прощупывала» и Питера. То, что этой псевдо-Тьме не удалось затащить Феликса в портал, было понятно — Пэн вспомнил, что Феликс как-то говорил ему, что этот портал открывается для него только тогда, когда он — Питер рядом, и было странно, что портал не открылся, как только он приблизился к нему. Может потому, что Питер чувствовал опасность и инстинктивно не хотел отпускать друга? А может, кто-то или что-то защищало их всех от той черноты, что клубилась по ту сторону портала?

«Питер, ты можешь отнять от Феликса руки?» — Призрак тихо подошел и уселся рядом, не сводя взгляда с рук Пэна, неуверенно медленно оплетающихся сеткой черных линий.

— Нет, — Питер осторожно дернул ладони и покачал головой, — они словно прилипли к нему.

«Может, если ты откроешь портал и позволишь Феликсу уйти, то станешь неинтересен Тьме?»

— Это не совсем Тьма, Призрак. Это больше похоже на темную магию… И я не отдам Феликса Темному Магу.

«Даже после того, что он тебе рассказал?»

**Florence And The Machine — Leave My Body**

 — Тем более после того, что он рассказал, — Пэн посмотрел на волка и выразительно изогнул левую бровь. — Он мог солгать мне, убить в любую минуту и уйти в Темный портал, из которого тогда пришел. Но он остался в Неверлэнде, потому что захотел остаться. Он добровольно стал пленником Неверлэнда, взвалил на себя почти все мои обязанности, возился в Потерянными мальчиками, приглядывал за островом… Он стал мне преданным другом, и теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я отдал его на растерзание Темному Магу? Мне все равно, кем он был до того, как пришел сюда, потому что я знаю другого Феликса. Ты представить себе не можешь, Призрак, на что способно темное сердце, а уж мертвое и подавно. Но за все время, что мы знакомы, он ни разу не причинил мне зла. А то, что произошло… Недосказанность и скрываемая правда порой оборачиваются куда большими бедами, чем мы можем себе представить, — Питер поджал губы, глядя на бледное лицо Феликса, и покачал головой. — Он думал, что спасает меня от Киллиана… — Пэн перевел взгляд на белого волка. — Ты ведь знал, Призрак, что Киллиан все это время был здесь?

«Знал», — волк не поднимал головы, явно избегая зрительного контакта с Питером.

— Тогда почему…

«Послушай, мой мальчик, признание Феликса освободило меня от некоторых обязательств, и я все тебе объясню, но сейчас мы теряем время, — Призрак не отрывал взгляда от тонких черных ниточек, что ползли по рукам Питера, забираясь все выше и выше. — Если ты решил, что Феликс должен остаться с нами, то нужно что-то делать… Что думаешь? Может, тебе поможет Тень, если вселится в тебя? Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне, что это помогло тебе тогда в Темном портале избавиться от влияния Тьмы?»

Конечно, Питер помнил свои ощущения, когда попал в Темный портал: сотни рук на его теле — сильные, робкие, сухие, потные, костлявые… разные… их много… они везде… цепляются, стараясь завладеть им. Он помнил, как тень, вернувшись в его тело, временно оттолкнула от него Тьму, но сейчас она вряд ли ему поможет. Магии можно противостоять только магией, вот только хватит ли у него собственных сил без поддержки браслетов Неверлэнда. Но Призрак прав — медлить было нельзя, если он хочет спасти Феликса. И Питер, сосредоточившись на черных нитях на своих руках, мысленно приказал им убираться туда, откуда они появились, подкрепляя свой приказ магией. Черная паутина дрогнула и остановилась, словно наткнулась на барьер, а потом нехотя стала отступать, не оставляя при этом попыток пробить магическую защиту Питера. Но как бы псевдо-Тьма ни упорствовала и ни сопротивлялась, Пэну все же удалось сбросить ее со своих рук. Чернота отступила и с тех мест на груди Феликса, где она соприкасалась с руками Питера. Но темная магия была довольно настойчива, и Пэн чувствовал, что его магия почти иссякла, и ему явно не хватит сил, чтобы освободить Феликса от опутавших его нитей, и осознание этого его разозлило.

— Ты не получишь его! Убирайся туда, откуда пришла! Пошла вон!!! — отчаянье и ярость породили странное, немного пугающее чувство — где-то в самой глубине сердца запульсировала крошечная точка, разрастаясь и заполняя его… той самой, хорошо ему знакомой Тьмой, которая стремительными тончайшими черными нитями устремилась к рукам, вырываясь наружу, пронзая при этом кончики пальцев острой болью.

От неожиданности Питер одернул руки от Феликса, в недоумении рассматривая свои ладони, в которых собирались в темные сгустки ниточки, выходящие из кончиков пальцев, но Пэна не пугала эта черная субстанция — у него было ощущение, что он встретился со старым другом. Он чувствовал, что Тьма, которая когда-то жила в его сердце, заполняя его целиком, и оставившая о себе только напоминание в виде крохотной темной точки, пришла ему на помощь именно в тот момент, как его магические силы иссякли.

«Господи… — в голосе Призрака сквозили нервные нотки страха. — Питер, это то, о чем я думаю? — Пэн знал, что именно белый волк имел в виду, поэтому уверенно кивнул. — Ты не боишься, что она снова завладеет тобой? И ты не боишься, что это убьет Феликса? Может, лучше отпустить его?»

— Нет! — Питер вскинул голову, и Призрак прижал уши от его взгляда почерневших глаз. — Я отпущу его только тогда, когда он сам попросит меня об этом, а не вот так, словно отдаю его на откуп какому-то Темному ублюдку, который считает Феликса своей собственностью. И возможно, тебе это покажется странным, но я доверяю этой Тьме, что держу сейчас в своих руках. Так бывает, Призрак, что тот, кто когда-то замышлял расправиться с тобой, в итоге становится тебе другом и приходит на помощь в трудную минуту, чтобы защитить…

На самом деле Пэн не был так уверен, что Тьма поможет ему освободить Феликса — возможно, она пришла, чтобы защитить именно Хранителя снов, но попытаться стоило в любом случае. Он осторожно прикоснулся к груди друга кончиками пальцев, чтобы, в случае чего, успеть одернуть руку, и черная паутина, соприкоснувшись с Тьмой, испуганно дернулась и сжалась, а Питер моментально понял — как действовать дальше, будто получил от кого-то подсказку. Он уверено провел ладонями по всей груди Феликса, с удовлетворением отмечая, как под его руками быстро съеживается и отступает псевдо-Тьма, насланная Темным Магом. Питера немного пугало то, что Феликс никак не реагировал на его прикосновения, потому что знал, что они должны быть довольно болезненными, но с другой стороны — слабые удары сердца, которые прослушивались, когда Питер приложился ухом к груди друга, говорили о том, что парень еще жив, и отключенное сознание избавляло его от мучений. Пэн с силой рванул в разные стороны рубаху Феликса, чтобы лучше видеть сетку черной паутины: в основном она была на груди, немного задевала живот, уходила на плечи… Пэн убирал черноту, быстро работая руками, сконцентрированная в которых Тьма как лазером «выжигала» черные нити, заставляя их отказаться от своей добычи и пресекая все попытки захватить тело Феликса в плен снова, словно ставила магическую защиту. Питер стащил разорванную рубаху с плеч парня, внимательно осматривая каждый сантиметр его тела, чтобы не пропустить даже крохотного кусочка паутины. Потихоньку отстраняя Феликса от портала, Пэн обрывал оплетающие его спину нити, пока не остался небольшой участок слева, который все еще прочно соединял Феликса с полотном портала. Питер одной рукой, которую намерено зажал в кулак, чтобы сгусток Тьмы не причинял Феликсу лишней боли, придерживал друга за плечо, чтобы он как можно меньше соприкасался с порталом, а другую руку осторожно приложил к груди друга, накрывая шрам, когда-то оставленный кортиком, и позволяя Тьме проникнуть внутрь, чтобы она добралась и до черноты, оплетающей сердце Феликса. Пэн знал, что настоящая Тьма обожжет сердце раздирающей болью, которая будет во сто крат сильнее той, что испытывал Феликс, но это был единственный путь, чтобы избавить друга от псевдо-Тьмы Темного Мага. И как только первая из оставленных напоследок черная нить выскользнула из спины Феликса, парень дернулся словно через него прошел разряд молнии и вымучено застонал.

— Потерпи, ладно? Я знаю, каково это, — Питер порывисто прижал Феликса к себе, целуя его макушку. — Еще чуть-чуть потерпи, — Феликс тяжело, рвано дышал ему в плечо, стараясь сдерживать стоны и цепляясь пальцами за его куртку. Но когда боль стала невыносимой, Феликс протяжно и громко застонал, почти срываясь на крик, выдыхая ее из себя, а потом, хватая воздух ртом и взрывая ногами песок, с силой вцепился в плечи Питера, который внимательно следил за выскальзывающей из Феликса чернотой. — Прости, что заставляю проходить через все это, — Пэн прижал к себе голову друга, целуя его висок и шепча на ухо. — Но я не отдам тебя ему… Потерпи… Уже недолго… Сидни! — Питер бросил быстрый взгляд на явно испуганную всем происходящим девушку. — Поможешь мне?

— Что нужно делать? — и все же Сидни была не из робкого десятка.

— Как только я скажу, нужно будет оттащить его от меня. Справишься? — Питер посмотрел на подошедшую девушку и улыбнулся, когда она уверенно кивнула. — Не бойся, он будет уже неопасен.

— А я и не боюсь, — Сидни пожала плечами, глядя на черные нити, что уже не контактировали с Феликсом, но никак не хотели уходить за границу портала, пытаясь своими щупальцами за что-то зацепиться, растекались по мерцающей серебром поверхности.

— Пора, Сид, — как только из тела Феликса выскользнула последняя нить, Питер быстро перехватил одной рукой извивающуюся черноту, прежде чем плавно отнять другую руку от груди друга. Он физически почувствовал, как за его рукой потянулась Тьма из сердца Феликса, но в самый последний момент, будто невзначай, зацепилась, а оторвавшись, оставила крохотную точку, словно пометила, чтобы узнать потом… — Давай! — Пэн оттолкнул в сторону обессилевшего Феликса, которого тут же перехватила Сидни и дернула на себя, оттаскивая парня подальше от злополучного портала.

**Florence And The Machine — Breath of Life**

 Питер же, не поднимаясь с колен, быстро провел ладоням по поверхности портала, заставляя черные нити уйти за его границу, но как только он убирал руки, псевдо-Тьма снова просачивалась в Неверлэнд ровно в том месте, где соединялась с сердцем Феликса.

— Черт! — Питер перекрыл «протечку» руками, вынуждая черноту снова отступить в портал.

Он осторожно погрузил руки в «пробоину» серебристой поверхности, выпуская Тьму в свой портал, которая словно ждала этого. Почувствовав свободу, она жадно набросилась на черные щупальца псевдо-Тьмы, загоняя их обратно в Темный портал, частично поглощая черноту, быстро разрастаясь сама, и Питер боялся, что Тьма выйдет из-под его контроля в любой момент. Все завороженно наблюдали за происходящим по ту сторону портала, а Питер судорожно искал пути решения возникшей проблемы. Даже если его Тьма загонит псевдо-Тьму в ее портал, его необходимо закрыть, а для этого нужно быть внутри своего портала и с достаточно сильной магией. Но собственная магия иссякла, тогда не было смысла шагать в портал, стремительно заполняющийся разрастающейся на глазах Тьмой, которая все еще была связана с ладонями Питера тоненькими серебристыми нитями. И он не знает, как поведет себя Тьма… Вдруг она снова попытается завладеть им или хлынет обратно в Неверлэнд? Вдруг это был ее коварный план возвращения? И хотя Пэн по-прежнему не чувствовал от нее никакой для себя враждебности, он не мог гарантировать безопасности обитателям своего цветного мира. А раз так, то придется закрывать свой портал, но тогда он потеряет свою другую альтернативную реальность и вечность, в которой должно оказаться его подсознание… Страшно ли потерять свою Вечность, и когда закончится жизнь в настоящей реальности, навсегда раствориться на границах Миров? Немного. Но это будет его расплатой за отнятую Вечность у… Колина. Вот только чтобы закрыть портал, опять нужна магия, которой ни капли не осталось, если только…

— Вы отыскали мои браслеты? — вопрос не обращен кому-то конкретно, но повисшее молчание не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Призрак?

— Хеллион их нашел сразу, как только рассвело, — это — не Призрак… Феликс. И от его слабого и хриплого голоса, срывающегося в сдавленный шепот, у Питера сжимается сердце, потому что он знает, что другу здорово досталось. — Он очень хотел отдать их тебе сам. Все ждал, когда ты вернешься. Верил, что ты обязательно разыщешь путь обратно… Браслеты были у него, Питер.

— Черт! — Питер вскинул голову, задумчиво глядя в высокое небо Неверлэнда — чистое и голубое с мазками пронзительной синевы, как глаза Киллиана… Или Колина?

Питер вдруг вспомнил об одном из их с Колином ночных разговоров о Неверлэнде и о правилах этой другой реальности…

— Никто не помнит своих имен, когда попадает в Неверлэнд.

— Почему?

— Чтобы не стать его пленником и не остаться там навечно. Если произнести свое реальное имя вслух, Неверлэнд навсегда завладеет твоей душой.

— А что в этом плохого?

— Не знаю… Может потому что Неверлэнд — это что-то вроде пограничного мира, где души могут только временно находиться. А потом у каждого свои представления об идеальном мире, в котором хочется остаться навечно. Призрак говорил, что и меня ждет мой другой мир, что я Хранитель Снов и Хозяин Неверлэнда только пока существую в настоящей реальности — таковы правила.

— Но у каждого правила есть исключения, ведь так?

— Призрак, мне нужно поговорить с тобой… С глазу на глаз, — Питер оторвался от созерцания плывущих в небе облаков и перевел взгляд на волка, который многое знал о правилах и законах Неверлэнда. Призрак подошел к Пэну и уселся рядом, положив голову на его плечо так, чтобы Питер мог говорить ему на ухо. — Помоги мне кое в чем разобраться… Предположим, что у Феликса, когда он был пленником Неверлэнда, была бы на самом деле его другая реальность, которая стала ему недоступна. Предположим, что он до сих пор находится у Неверлэнда в плену. Предположим, что его настоящая реальность подошла к концу. Что произойдет с его подсознанием? Оно исчезнет?

«Помнишь, Питер, я тебе рассказывал, что в этой реальности или в мире сновидений, как это еще называют люди, находится только подсознание, а оно уже в плену у Неверлэнда. Так почему оно должно исчезнуть? Просто Неверлэнд стал бы Вечностью Феликса».

— А что в этом плохого?

«Да, в общем ничего, если только Феликс не мечтал о какой-то другой Вечности. А то придется ему вечно маяться в безрадостном для него мире».

— Я понял… А если учитывать его настоящее положение?

«Ты имеешь в виду, что он больше не пленник Неверлэнда? — Питер кивнул. — Оу… Здесь сложнее. Его подсознание может покинуть Неверлэнд в любой момент, если он этого захочет, и если ты разрешишь. Он Странник, и может путешествовать по другим Мирам, но если он не разыщет свою другую реальность, то в итоге затеряется на границах Миров. Но вот если Феликс не захочет уходить из Неверлэнда, то… Не знаю, Питер. Неверлэнд — это тоже одна из реальностей, мало кому доступная. Только потерявшим свои реальности подсознаниям. А Феликс именно такой. Но с другой стороны, его душа больше не привязана навечно к Неверлэнду… Я не могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что Неверлэнд станет его Вечностью. Скорее всего, ему все же нужно вернуть свою другую реальность. Или навсегда отказаться от путешествий по Мирам и никогда не покидать Неверлэнд».

— Спасибо, ты мне очень помог, — Питер снова сосредоточился на Тьме, что буйствовала за границей портала. — А теперь отойди от меня.

«Что ты задумал, Питер?»

— Ты же понимаешь, что портал нужно закрыть, — Пэн осторожно вытащил руки из серебристого мерцания и приложил ладони к дрожащей поверхности, чтобы Тьма оставалась за пределами Неверлэнда. — Собственной магии у меня не осталось, браслеты Неверлэнда у Хеллиона, который исчез, а Тьма, как ты видишь, никуда не уходит, и я не знаю — сколько еще смогу ее контролировать. Остается только…

«Нет, Питер, нет, — Призрак замотал головой, догадываясь, о чем говорит Питер. — Я не совсем уверен в своей теории. И по правилам ты должен передать Неверлэнд следующему Питеру Пэну».

— Но у каждого правила есть исключения, ведь так? С тех пор как я стал Хозяином этого Неверлэнда, в нем постоянно случаются какие-то исключения из правил… Так почему не попробовать?

«И стать первым Хранителем снов, который добровольно согласился на вечную жизнь в Неверлэнде, собственноручно лишив себя своей другой реальности и Вечности…»

— Другая реальность, что отравлена Тьмой? Зачем мне такая Вечность? — Питер, глядя на черноту за границей портала, мотнул головой. — По мне, так уж лучше остаться навечно здесь. Думаю, Неверлэнду придется по душе такое исключение из правил — Хозяин, который у него будет вечно…

«Господи… Питер, ты уверен в том, что собираешься сделать?»

— Не совсем… — Питер отнял ладони от поверхности портала, и Тьма, потянувшись за его руками, заклубилась густеющей чернотой, ринувшись обратно, и Пэну пришлось снова плотно приложить ладони к поверхности, чтобы вся Тьма оказалась по ту сторону портала. — Возможно, когда-нибудь я буду сожалеть о своем решении, но сейчас выбора у меня нет, и поэтому… Я, Роберт Эндрю Кэй, уверен в том, что поступаю правильно.

Как только Питер произнес свое имя, принадлежащее настоящей реальности, портал дрогнул, а Тьма за его границей, пронзительно взвизгнув, словно была живым существом, отпрянула от поверхности портала, натянув серебристые нити, которыми прочно соединялась с ладонями Пэна. От неожиданности Питер качнулся вперед, утопая руками в серебристую субстанцию, и если бы Призрак и подоспевший ему на помощь Тень не схватили его зубами за куртку, удерживая от падения, то Тьма наверняка затащила бы его в портал. Пэн едва успел вытащить из него руки, подавляя в себе безотчетное желание убрать ладони от его поверхности подальше, как серебристое полотно схлопнулось до тончайшей полоски яркого искрящегося света, которая, задержавшись еще на мгновение, вдруг вспыхнула, обжигая жгучим холодом ладони Питера и отсекая от них серебристые ниточки, что все еще связывали его с Тьмой, и исчезла…

Питер тяжело опустился на песок и потер дрожащие ладони, счищая с них легкий налет искрящегося инея — все что осталось от его альтернативной реальности. Повисшая звенящая тишина красноречиво говорила о том, что все были шокированы тем, что только что произошло. Пэн чувствовал спиной обращенные на него взгляды, но не оборачивался, сосредоточенно стирая с ладоней остатки своей Вечности.

— Зачем, Питер? — Феликс подполз и уселся рядом. — Тебе нужно было отпустить меня и временно закрыть свой портал.

— Отпустить, чтобы потерять тебя навсегда? — Питер оторвался от своих ладоней и посмотрел на Феликса. — Он бы наверняка убил бы тебя, а я не мог ему позволить расправиться с тобой. И даже если бы ты попросил меня… Я все еще не готов отпустить тебя… За короткое время я успел обдумать десятки вариантов… Поверь мне, этот был единственно правильным в сложившейся ситуации. В любом случае — что сделано, то сделано…

— Спасибо, Питер, что спас меня. Снова. Несмотря на то, что я тебе рассказал.

**Paper Route — Calm My Soul**

 — Может, спасая тебя, я спасал и себя… Когда-то ты спас меня от одиночества. Ты стал мне другом… даже больше… Я знаю, что рано или поздно мне придется тебя отпустить… Пообещай мне, что ты не бросишь меня здесь одного, что вернешься. Коротать вечность в твоей компании куда веселее, — Пэн легонько толкнул плечом друга, вызывая у того улыбку, которая определенно означала его согласие. Питеру очень хотелось расспросить Феликса о Киллиане, но это могло и немного подождать, потому что сейчас важнее было другое… — Сидни, — Питер повернулся так, чтобы всех видеть, — ты все еще чувствуешь Бена? — девушка закрыла глаза, сосредотачивая мысли на брате, и кивнула. — Хорошо. Значит, с ним все в порядке, и амулет его надежно охраняет. Я обещаю, Сид, что мы обязательно его вернем. Пока не знаю — как, но обязательно что-то придумаю… А Хеллион, Сид?

— Его я по-прежнему не чувствую… — Сидни покачала головой.

— Когда Хелли приходил в мой сон, он сказал… — Питер наморщил лоб и закусил губу, вспоминая, что говорил ему мальчик. — Дословно: «Скажи Сид — найдет меня, если отыщет его». И это явно не Бен, иначе ты бы чувствовала и Хеллиона рядом с ним… Тогда кого — его? Кого он имел в виду? Есть какие-то мысли, где искать Хеллиона?

«Он с Киллианом…» — эта внезапно возникшая мысль Призрака казалась такой нелепой, что Питер дернулся и замер глядя на волка.

— О чем ты?

«Черт! Я должен был догадаться… — Призрак покачал мохнатой головой и перевел взгляд с Питера на Феликса. — Он так ничего и не рассказал бы тебе, и Хеллион решил его спровоцировать. Феликс действительно привязался к мальчишке, и сорванец инсценировал свой побег, чтобы вынудить его нарушить клятву. Он и амулет выпросил неслучайно…»

— Какой еще амулет? — Пэн ничего не понимал из того, что говорил Призрак.

— Что он говорит тебе, Питер? — Феликс напрягся под проницательным зеленым взглядом волка.

— Говорит, что знает, где Хеллион. Что якобы он с Киллином, и что он инсценировал свой побег, чтобы вынудить тебя нарушить клятву… О какой клятве он говорит, Феликс? — в голове Питера обрывки фраз, что говорил ему во сне Хелли, наконец, складывались во что-то осмысленное — Феликс знал про Киллиана, и план Хеллиона должен был сработать, чтобы парень все рассказал. — Перед тем, как потерять сознание, ты сказал, что Киллиан все это время был здесь. Но я никак не ощущаю его… Не чувствую его ни живым, ни мертвым. Как, впрочем, и Хеллиона. Сидни тоже не чувствует брата, а Киллиана… Она не почувствовала, что он жив. Я не понимаю…

— Сидни не может чувствовать кого-то, если того скрывает магия, а в Неверлэнде есть два таких места, которые ты создал сам, Питер, — Феликс начал говорить не сразу. Он водил пальцами по песку, что-то схематично рисуя, неподнимая при этом головы. — Одно — это балкон в твоем замке, где любая магия и какие-либо способности бессильны, а другое — чтобы не чувствовать Смерть, особенно ее запах, ты магией запечатал…

— Пещеру Забвения.

— Верно, — Феликс кивнул, соглашаясь с догадкой Питера. — И если балкон был твоим излюбленным местом, где ты мог появиться в любой момент, то вот к Пещере Забвения ты ни разу даже не приблизился с тех пор, как «закрыл» там Уайза, потому что не переносишь запаха Смерти. Я знал о твоей «слабости» и решил, что это идеальное место, чтобы укрыть там Киллиана. Он попросил меня об одолжении, а я не смог ему отказать. Когда-то он спас мне жизнь, Питер, — Феликс поднял голову, — а я исполнил его последнюю просьбу — он хотел умереть в Неверлэнде, чтобы хотя бы так быть с тобой рядом.

— Умереть? — в глазах Питера потемнело… Но с чего он вообще решил, что Киллиан жив?

— Он просил меня убить его…

Феликс рассказывал, что когда они с волками в ту злополучную ночь пришли к порталу, чтобы выполнить приказ Питера, Киллиан был без сознания и лежал ничком, уткнувшись лицом в песок. Они тогда с волками решили, что Джонс умер, и его тело нужно было как можно быстрее перетащить в портал. Феликс рассказал Призраку о том, что можно возродить человека к жизни, но только в другом Мире, и что у Киллиана есть такой шанс, но для этого нужно сделать все быстро и правильно, и волки согласились помочь. Сначала, Тень перенес в портал отрубленную кисть. Но когда Феликс перевернул Капитана, чтобы подтащить его к порталу, тот неожиданно пришел в себя.

— Я прошу тебя, Феликс, не делай этого, — голос Киллиана был слабым, и он, вцепившись здоровой рукой в плащ Феликса, притянул его к себе. — Ты же знаешь, что если портал закроется, то я уже больше не вернусь в Неверлэнд — этот Мир, для которого я умер, закроется для меня навсегда.

— Я должен выполнить его приказ, Киллиан, — Феликс смотрел в удивительно ясные глаза Киллиана, не понимая, откуда у того взялись силы. — И потом… Ты потерял слишком много крови и умрешь здесь, если Питер не спасет тебя своей магией, а он не спасет… Я никогда не видел его таким. Что же между вами произошло, Киллиан?

— Я не могу тебе этого сказать, — губы Капитана дрогнули и изогнулись в какой-то странной, болезненной улыбке, он покачал головой и отвел взгляд в сторону, избегая смотреть Феликсу в глаза. — Будем считать, что я получил по заслугам…

— Даже если я ослушаюсь приказа, и ты останешься в Неверлэнде, то наверняка умрешь, а так у тебя будет шанс выжить.

— Шанс выжить есть только тогда, когда за тебя кто-то борется, и ты хочешь жить… А я не хочу жить, Феликс… Без него не хочу, — Киллиан повернул голову, чтобы произнести свою просьбу, глядя в глаза нависшего над ним парня, которого когда-то давно любил и который еще недавно был его соперником в борьбе за сердце Хранителя снов. — Лучше убей меня перед тем, как бросишь в портал, чтобы я не мучался. Ты ведь еще совсем недавно хотел этого, так сделай это сейчас, — Киллиан быстрым движением выхватил кортик из-под плаща Феликса, вложил в его руку парня и снова вцепился в его плащ. — Один короткий удар, Феликс, это все о чем я тебя прошу…

— Я не стану этого делать, — Феликс оторвал от себя цепкие пальцы и уселся на землю рядом с Киллианом. — Я знаю, чем ты пожертвовал, чтобы спасти меня. И я… готов выполнить твою любую просьбу, но только… не проси убить тебя.

— Тогда… — дыхание Киллиана вдруг стало прерывистым. — Я чувствую, что мне осталось недолго… Тогда дай мне спокойно умереть и похорони меня в Неверлэнде, чтобы я мог хотя бы так быть с ним рядом.

— Это невозможно, Киллиан, — Феликс покачал головой. — Он чувствует запах Смерти, и узнает, что я ослушался его. А мне бы не хотелось гневить его…

— Ты сказал, что выполнишь мою любую просьбу…

— Твоя просьба сродни моему приговору, — Феликс тяжело вздохнул, раздумывая как ему поступить. Решение пришло неожиданно вместе с Призраком, который ткнулся носом в плечо Феликса, обращая на себя внимание, и лапой на песке нарисовал, если такое действие вообще применимо к волку, что-то похожее на птицу с большим клювом… Уайз… — Хотя на острове есть такое место, где Питер не почувствует тебя ни живым, ни мертвым. Ты действительно готов умереть? Подумай, Киллиан, хорошенько — шанс выжить против верной смерти.

— Смерть не страшит меня так, как жизнь без него… Пообещай мне, что выполнишь мою просьбу и упокоишь мою душу.

— Обещаю…

— И поклянись, что он ни о чем не узнает. Поклянись, Феликс.

— Клянусь…

Феликс рассказывал, как Киллиан решил пожертвовать своей отрубленной кистью, чтобы Питер почувствовал его в портале и не усомнился в преданности Феликса. Киллиан предупредил, что портал нужно будет закрыть как можно быстрее, чтобы некротическая энергия умирающей плоти не проникла в Неверлэнд, который уже и без того был отравлен Тьмой. И пока Тень оставался рядом с порталом, если вдруг Питер решит с ним связаться, они с Призраком перенесли Киллиана к Пещере Забвения, который к тому времени снова впал в забытье. Феликс был уверен, когда вносил его в Пещеру, что Киллиан не протянет и нескольких часов, потому что дыхание было слабым и поверхностным, а сердце почти не билось, рвано трепыхаясь в его груди, грозясь остановиться в любой момент. Потом Феликс вернулся на балкон замка и доложил Питеру о выполнении его приказа.

— Что было потом, ты и без меня прекрасно знаешь.

— Я ведь тогда действительно почувствовал его в портале… умирающим.

— Поэтому и я чувствовала его мертвым… — Сидни задумчиво смотрела на Феликса. — Но это были странные ощущения, в которых я не могла разобраться. А оказывается, что это была мертвая плоть отрубленной кисти, которая до сих пор находится на границе Миров… Поэтому я и не смогла определить место.

— Да, Сид, именно поэтому, — Феликс сочувственно улыбнулся девушке и снова посмотрел на Питера. — Я не знал, как бы ты отреагировал, если бы не почувствовал его в портале. Тогда ты был страшно зол на Киллиана.

— Это правда… Мне было все равно, что он умирает. Вернее, мне была безразлична его дальнейшая судьба… Хотя… Я начинал сомневаться. Я и желал ему смерти, и в то же время не хотел, чтобы он умер, а вы заставили меня поверить, что я могу ему дать шанс выжить…

— Нужно было подтолкнуть тебя к тому, чтобы ты как можно быстрее закрыл портал.

— А не получалось быстро закрыть…

— Потому что некротическая энергия умножила силу Темного портала. И это она сражалась с тобой, не желая сдаваться.

— Ты не пустил меня в портал, потому что знал, что Киллиана там нет…

— Именно поэтому, — Феликс кивнул. — Но даже если бы он был там, я все равно не пустил бы тебя — ты ничем бы ему не помог.

— Я бы боролся за него и за его жизнь…

— А кто бы боролся за тебя, Питер? Ты сам знаешь, насколько небезопасно оказаться в Темном портале. Ты ничего не знаешь о законах Темных порталов и Темных Миров, в которых вы могли бы оказаться. Там нужны надежные проводники… Пойти с тобой я не мог — своих пленников Неверлэнд не отпускает, и вы оба наверняка бы погибли. Правда, ты еще мог погибнуть при переходе в закрывающийся портал. Твой порыв был сродни самоубийству, Питер, я в любом случае не пустил бы тебя.

— Тогда ты мне сказал, что он вернется, если любит… Ты каждый раз давал мне надежду, говоря о том, что Киллиан жив, но просто пока не может вернуться… Зачем, если все это время знал, что он умер и лежит вместе с Уайзом в Пещере Забвения?

— Он действительно вместе с Уайзом в Пещере Забвения, но он не умер.

— Так он жив?! — Питер вскочил на ноги, готовый сорваться в направлении пещеры.

— Не совсем… — Феликс тяжело поднялся с земли и натянул на плечи разорванную рубаху. — Я еще не все тебе рассказал, Питер. Пойдем к нему, а по дороге я расскажу, что с Киллианом, и почему ни я, ни Призрак ничего тебе не говорили.

От осознания того, что Киллиан жив, Питера охватывает чувство радостной эйфории, а сердце, выскочив из груди, бьется где-то в горле, отбивая такт, ритмично отдающийся в голове: жив — жив — жив. Но у Феликса, и у волков странные взгляды, и Питер не понимает, что именно видит в их глазах — сочувствие, жалость, сожаление или растерянность? Он не понимает, что значит сказанное Феликсом — «не совсем»? Киллиан жив, но не приходит в сознание? Это ведь не страшно, когда умеешь исцелять магией — главное, что жив! Или… Или есть что-то, о чем он пока не знает, и именно это заставляет и Феликса, и Призрака молчать. Киллиан больше не любит его и пожалел о своем решении остаться в Неверлэнде? Он не простил его и жаждет мести? Питер еще не знает, о чем еще расскажет Феликс, но почему-то ему становится не по себе…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Florence And The Machine - Leave My Body: http://pleer.com/tracks/54072490Zxz
> 
> Florence And The Machine - Breath of Life: http://pleer.com/tracks/5352120rMIA
> 
> Paper Route - Calm My Soul: http://pleer.com/tracks/57554791ov1


	52. Не у каждого правила есть исключения

Они не спеша шли по лесной тропе, которая должна была привести их к Пещере Забвения, но Питер, размышляя над сказанным Феликсом — «не совсем», неосознанно ускорял шаг. Ему все еще не хватало магии, чтобы буквально щелчком пальцев переместить всю компанию к пещере или воспользоваться своей возможностью летать, и Питеру все время хотелось сорваться на бег, потому что, несмотря на недосказанность Феликса и свое внутреннее напряжение, он все же хотел как можно быстрее увидеть Киллиана. Он не замечал, как все время уходил вперед, а опомнившись, замедлял шаг, чтобы снова поравняться с Феликсом, который шел неторопливо, опираясь на хрупкую Сидни — видимо, силы, истощенные темной магией, восстанавливались медленно. Питер, глядя на них, вспомнил об их стычке, когда Сид впервые появилась в Неверлэнде — эти двое тогда были готовы разорвать друг друга, а теперь между ними были дружеские и даже несколько доверительные отношения… Или это что-то большее, чем дружба?

**Rob Thomas — Pieces**

 — Ты можешь отправить вперед Тень, — от Феликса не укрылась желание Питера — как можно быстрее попасть к пещере.

— Но…

«Для Тени твоя магическая защита не препятствие, потому что он, по сути, это и есть ты», — Призрак, глядя на растерянность Пэна, фыркнул и покачал головой, будто удивляясь, что Питер сам не догадывался об этом.

— Тогда не понимаю… Я же мог в любой момент увидеть все через Тень. Ты не боялся, что я все узнаю? — Питер остановился и пристально посмотрел на Феликса.

— Если честно, то немного побаивался, — Феликс усмехнулся уголком губ, — но это Призрак напомнил мне о пещере, и я подозреваю, что он и с Тенью договорился…

«Киллиан был уверен, что не выживет в Темном портале, так какая была разница, где бы он умер? — у Призрака слишком проницательный взгляд. — Все, что тогда произошло, Питер, было настолько неправильным… И я подумал, что раз Киллиан лишился Вечности, то хотя бы его последнее желание можно было исполнить… И Тень со мной согласился. Ты можешь видеть глазами Тени, возможно, что-то слышать, но он и не подчиняется тебе беспрекословно, отзываясь только на просьбы… А тогда ты и вовсе сказал, что не будешь связываться с Тенью, чтобы Феликс сам пришел к тебе, когда все будет сделано, поэтому мы не боялись, что ты все узнаешь».

— Хорошо… Но потом… Ты же знаешь, что я могу в любой момент связаться с Тенью.

«Он, как и ты, никогда не приближался к Пещере Забвения, — Призрак повернул голову к черному волку. — Говорит, что знает о твоей… слабости. И вряд ли ты бы попросил его посетить этот уголок Неверлэнда. И все же, чтобы исключить такую возможность, и чтобы ты ни о чем не догадался — в те моменты, когда мы с Феликсом навещали Киллиана, Тень уходил на твой балкон, чтобы ты не смог с ним связаться, а так как…»

— Балкон защищен магией от любого проникновения, то я не мог ничего не то чтобы видеть, а даже почувствовать с ним связь… — Питер вспомнил такие «слепые пятна» попыток связаться с собственной тенью, но тогда он решил, что по какой-то причине его связь с Неверлэндом вообще исчезла, а оказалось, что… — Это просто какой-то заговор… — Пэн шокирован, что в авантюре Феликса участвовали и волки тоже, причем теперь уже было непонятно, кому на самом деле принадлежала идея — спрятать Киллиана в Неверлэнде. Черный волк, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Питера, не поднимал головы, а «услышав» просьбу Хозяина Неверлэнда, моментально сорвался с места и исчез в лесной чаще. — Так что я должен узнать о Киллиане, Феликс, прежде чем увижу его?

— Ты ведь так и ни разу не был в пещере, Питер, с тех пор, как оставил там Уайза…

Пока они неспешно брели по тропинке, Питер все время на мгновение закрывал глаза, чтобы связаться с Тенью, и слушал Феликса. Он рассказывал, что магия, которой Пэн запечатал Пещеру Забвения, имеет эффект сохранения всего, что находится внутри нее, в неизменном виде. Тельце Уайза не разлагается и не мумифицируется — ворон лежит в углублении пещеры ровно в таком виде, в каком его оставил там Питер. Порой Феликсу, который частенько навещал своего пернатого друга, казалось, что на самом деле Уайз не умер, а просто уснул и вот-вот проснется. И Феликс думал, что эта магическая особенность действовала только на умерших, но оказалось, что и на живых магия Питера распространялась тоже.

— Когда я вносил в пещеру Киллиана, он был еще жив, и твоя магия сработала так, что он «застыл» на границе между жизнью и смертью. Он словно впал в состояние постоянного сна. Я понял это, когда пришел в пещеру на следующий день — его дыхание было слабым, но довольно ровным, а сердце уже не трепыхалось, грозясь остановиться, хотя его удары были еле уловимыми. Я навещал его каждый день. Его состояние не ухудшалось, но и не улучшалось, и я ничем не мог ему помочь. Но однажды…

Феликс рассказывал, что как-то, закрутившись в делах, не смог заглянуть в пещеру днем, поэтому пришел туда только тогда, когда мальчишки после вечерних посиделок у костра разбрелись по своим домикам. Это было довольно неожиданно, когда Киллиан не приходя в себя вдруг судорожно втянул в себя воздух, а потом часто и рвано задышал, словно ему и правда снился какой-то изматывающий сон. И Феликс попытался его разбудить. И ему это даже удалось. Правда, Киллиан пришел в себя на совсем короткое время — на мгновение открыл глаза и устремил взгляд мимо Феликса, за его плечо, слабо улыбнулся и снова провалился в забытье. Во сне Киллиан облизывал губы, будто испытывал страшную жажду, поэтому Феликс пришел на следующий день с фляжкой воды и попытался напоить его. И в тот момент, когда он приподнял его голову, Киллиан снова пришел в себя — он сделал пару глотков воды, задержался взглядом на выходе из пещеры, что-то попытался сказать, но отключился. И эти короткие выходы из забытья дали надежду, что Киллиан однажды очнется окончательно…

— Это было все очень странно, учитывая, что Киллиан лишился подсознания… Но все эти проблески, что стали происходить все чаще и чаще…

«Я связывал такие выходы из забытья с тем, что это иногда включалось сознание реального Киллиана… В конце концов, он пиратствующий Странник, а у них случаются проблески сознания».

— Но тогда в реальности он должен был помнить о том, что ему снилось… — Питер замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе замер, чтобы поговорить с Призраком об этой странности. — А он не помнил. Значит, это было не сознание…

«Откуда ты знаешь?»

— Знаю, потому что спрашивал его об этом. Потому что был рядом с ним настоящим в тот момент, когда он очнулся здесь впервые… — Питер точно знал, что это был за момент в его настоящей реальности. — Я сам видел эти вспышки… Когда он уснул, я попытался проникнуть в его… подсознание. Почему именно в подсознание? — Питер заметил во взгляде Призрака тень сомнения. — Я навязал его подсознанию свой фантом. И если бы Киллиан на самом деле лишился своего подсознания, то… он настоящий не смог бы видеть кое-какие сны. Правда, он помнил эти сны до мельчайших подробностей, как будто находился в них осознанно. И я сомневался, по поводу его подсознания, и все же кое-что навело меня на мысль… — Пэн перевел взгляд на Феликса. — Я видел его глазами кусочек неба, который был виден за твоим плечом. Сначала ночного, потом… когда ты приходил днем. Я чувствовал твою руку, когда ты приподнимал голову Киллиана, чтобы напоить его, и она показалась мне очень знакомой…

— Я не мог тебе ничего рассказать, — Феликс покачал головой и поджал губы. — Я поклялся ему, что ты ни о чем не узнаешь. И взял с Призрака слово, что он ничего тебе не скажет. Но было и еще кое-что, что не давало нам признаться… Какое-то внутреннее состояние безотчетного страха, которое заставляло молчать.

«Помнишь наш разговор, когда ты впервые, после случившегося, появился в Неверлэнде? — Призрак внимательно выслушав Феликса, снова перевел взгляд на Питера. — Я пытался тебе объяснить — почему все случилось так, как случилось, и кто за этим всем стоит».

— Неверлэнд… — Пэн понимает, почему Призрак говорит об острове «кто». Потому что Неверлэнд — это нечто живое, имеющее влияние на своих обитателей, и Питер не единожды убеждался на собственном опыте, каким жестоким и беспринципным может быть остров. — Но зачем ему нужно было, чтобы я ничего не знал? Зачем ему нужно было, чтобы я поверил в смерть Киллиана?

«Может, он боялся, что потеряет тебя как Хозяина, когда ты все узнаешь. Может, посчитал, что со временем ты смиришься со своей утратой, а твое сердце опять станет холодным, и ты снова будешь откликаться на его зов, как и раньше».

— Тогда зачем посылать мне настоящему реальное воплощение Киллиана?

«А может, остров и правда посчитал, что Киллиан Джонс умер для этой реальности. И чтобы хоть как-то облегчить тебе чувство утраты и пережить потерю, Неверлэнд сделал так, чтобы он появился в твоей настоящей реальности».

— Какое-то извращенное милосердие, не находишь? Напоминать мне изо дня в день о том, что я натворил в своей другой реальности. Больше смахивает на какую-то жестокую игру… — Питер замолчал на полуслове — а ведь его предположение вполне похоже на правду, и он догадывается, кто так с ним игрался. — Черт! Мне кажется, что дело совсем в другом… Он наоборот хотел, чтобы я сам обо всем догадался и нашел Киллиана. Он все время посылал мне знаки и подсказки… Сначала… — Питер чуть было не сказал — Колин, но вовремя спохватился, — …реальный Киллиан, потом появился Хеллион и Бен, из-за которых…

— О ком ты, Питер? — Феликс не совсем понимал, о чем говорил Пэн.

— О Неверлэнде… — Питер бросает быстрый взгляд на друга и снова возвращается к Призраку. — Из-за мальчишек в Неверлэнд пришла Сидни со своим даром ищейки… Он же заставил меня развеять иллюзию с «Веселым Роджером»… Зачем такие сложности? Не проще ли было вам все мне рассказать?

«Неверлэнд обязан защищать произнесенные в нем клятвы. Даже если бы мы попытались тебе рассказать, то, скорее всего, жестоко поплатились бы за это… — теперь и Призраку многое становится понятно. — Помнишь наш разговор, когда ты впервые появился в Неверлэнде? И тот жуткий порыв ветра, который чуть не сдул меня с утеса, когда сказал тебе, что Киллиан жив? Так Неверлэнд предупредил, что меня ждет за нарушение клятвы. Когда Феликс высказал однажды свою мысль о том, что тебе все же следует все рассказать, Неверлэнд закрыл для него твой портал, чтобы он не смог уйти…» — Призрак посмотрел на Феликса, но то чуть заметно качает головой, и волк утаивает от Питера тот факт, что Феликс чуть было не погиб в тот момент от рухнувшего на него дерева — какой-то метр отделял его от верной смерти, и это тоже было предупреждение.

— И все же Неверлэнд вынудил Феликса нарушить клятву, — пока в голове Питера не укладывалось все то, о чем он узнал.

— Ты был тогда очень убедителен, когда выбросил браслеты, и мы все испугались, что ты больше никогда не появишься, — Феликс усмехнулся и покачал головой.

«И Неверлэнд решился на крайние меры…»

— И подключил к своей игре Хеллиона? — Питер снова закрыл глаза, чтобы связаться с Тенью, и замер, потому что увидел мальчика собственными глазами.

**Plan Three — Achilles Heel**

 Хеллион сидел в полумраке пещеры, слабо освещаемой дневным светом, прислонившись к стене и свесив голову на грудь. Капюшон плаща скрывал его лицо, и Тень, приблизившись, наклонил голову, заглядывая под капюшон — мальчик спал. Волк перевел взгляд чуть ниже, и Питер задохнулся — Хеллион прижимал к себе голову лежащего у него на коленях Киллиана, лицо которого было страшно бледным, но таким родным, что у Питера сжалось сердце от щемящей нежности. Тень лизнул бледную щеку Киллиана, задевая при этом тонкие мальчишечьи пальцы, бережно охватывающие лицо Капитана. Хеллион резко вскинул голову и уставился на черного волка ничего не понимающим спросонья взглядом. Но когда Тень лизнул в щеку и его, то он встрепенулся и, осторожно высвободив одну руку, обхватил ею волка и прижался к нему.

— Питер вернулся, да? — быстрое движение шершавого языка, лизнувшего ухо, подтвердило догадку мальчика, и Хеллион, оторвавшись от Тени, заглянул ему в глаза. — Я знал, что ты услышишь меня и догадаешься, как тебе вернуться. И если ты нашел меня, значит, они все тебе рассказали… Я должен был так поступить, чтобы разыскать тебя, потому что он не справится без тебя, Питер. И времени у него осталось не так много.

Питер распахнул глаза, обвел взглядом застывших в недоумении спутников и сорвался с места. Он бежал изо всех сил, потому что был напуган последней фразой Хеллиона. Он не слышал, как его окликал Феликс, пытаясь остановить. Он не замедлил бег даже тогда, когда Призрак, поравнявшись с ним, ворвался в его мысли.

«Что случилось? Что ты увидел, Питер?»

— Хеллион сказал, что у него мало времени… — Пэн задыхался, потому что от быстрого бега ему не хватало воздуха, но он боялся не успеть, потому что не знал: сколько это — мало?

Когда до Пещеры Забвения оставалось несколько сотен метров, им навстречу выбежал черный волк, в зубах которого были магические браслеты, но Питера не останавило даже это, и только выбежав на опушку, он перешел на торопливый шаг, а у самого входа в пещеру остановился на мгновение, чтобы немного отдышаться, и шагнул за границу созданной им же магической защиты. Питер замер, чтобы глаза привыкли к полумраку, и быстро окинув пещеру взглядом, заметил в десятке метров справа от себя темный силуэт Хеллиона, привалившегося спиной к стене, но взгляд притягивал неподвижно лежащий на земле Киллиан.

— Питер! — Хелли вскинул голову и улыбнулся. Он осторожно убрал голову Киллиана со своих колен и бережно уложил его на землю, потом медленно поднялся, опираясь рукой на стену, чуть встряхнул ногами — затекли, наверное, от неподвижного сидения, а потом торопливым шагом подошел к Хозяину Неверлэнда. — Питер, ты вернулся… — мальчик обхватил Пэна руками и прижался к нему, зарываясь носом в его куртку. — Я знал, что ты обязательно вернешься, — он вскинул голову и заглянул Питеру в глаза. — Ты услышал меня, да?

— Услышал, — Питер одной рукой прижимал к себе щуплое тело мальчика, а другой приглаживал его взлохмаченные белокурые вихры. — Спасибо, что помог вернуться, Хелли. Как ты догадался, что настоящий он рядом со мной?

— Я наблюдал за ним… Совсем немного, — Хеллион рассказывал, как однажды, заполучив в очередной раз амулет Феликса, он не пошел ранним утром на балкон, а прямиком направился в Пещеру Забвения, намереваясь посмотреть на Уайза, а обнаружил там Капитана Джонса. Он понял, что случайно узнал тщательно скрываемую тайну, поэтому держал язык за зубами. — Я узнал о Киллиане совсем недавно, но в любом случае я бы не выдал Феликса — это была его тайна, и он сам должен был тебе обо всем рассказать.

Мальчик торопливо рассказывал Питеру, как однажды случайно набрел на эту пещеру, когда в очередной раз изучал остров. Войти внутрь у него не получилась, и он сразу понял, что вход в пещеру защищен магией. Конечно, его разобрало любопытство, и он спрашивал о пещере у Феликса, и тот сказал, что там захоронен его ворон-проводник, который погиб от руки Киллиана, и что это Питер запечатал пещеру магией, чтобы…

— …всякие любопытные носы не лезли не в свое дело, — Хеллион смешно сморщил нос. — И тогда я подумал об амулете, который Феликс давал мне иногда, когда я просил его, чтобы посмотреть на потрясающий вид Неверлэнда на восходе солнца с балкона твоего замка, который тоже защищен магией. И я догадался, что с помощью этого амулета я смогу проникнуть и в пещеру, чтобы увидеть легендарного Уайза. Только не ругай Феликса, он бы не смог мне отказать, потому что…

— Потому что ты манипулятор, — Питер щелкнул оторопевшего мальчишку по носу.

— Оу! — Хеллион потер нос. — Она тебе рассказала, да?

Хелли рассказывал, что, пользуясь своей возможностью манипулятора, он выпрашивал амулет у Феликса каждый вечер, чтобы каждое утро до восхода солнца заглянуть к Киллиану. Что тогда Киллиан был не в таком состоянии, как сейчас. Что иногда его дыхание становилось частым, и он улыбался во сне, но…

— Когда однажды он произнес во сне твое имя, то я подумал, что, возможно, он так реагировал на твое присутствие рядом. И мне показалось, что там… — Хеллион сделал паузу, а Питер сразу понял о чем именно говорил мальчик, — …вы почти всегда рядом. И мне кажется, Питер, — Хелли понизил голос до шепота, — что его подсознание не умерло… Мне кажется, что оно «спит». Потому что Киллиан даже приходил в себя несколько раз. Как будто что-то «будило» его подсознание на короткое время. Но Киллиан больше не приходит в себя…

— Он совсем плох, да? — Питер внимательно слушал Хелли и ни на минуту не отводил взгляда от лежащего на земле Киллиана — хотелось броситься к нему, схватить, прижать к себе, целовать его обескровленные губы, шептать на ухо о том, что он рядом, о том, как соскучился, как пытался его разыскать, но присутствие Хеллиона сдерживало его порыв. — Ты сказал, что у него мало времени…

— Я не могу сказать точно, — мальчик обернулся, а потом, оторвавшись от Питера, вернулся к Киллиану и опустился рядом с ним на колени. — Сердце почти не прослушивается. Наверное, ему нельзя было выходить из пещеры…

— Он выходил из пещеры? — Питер опешил от слов мальчика. — Феликс мне ничего такого не говорил. Он говорил, что Капитан все время находится в забытьи.

— Значит, не успел сказать, — Хеллион поправил плащ, которым был укрыт Киллиан, и поднял глаза на Питера, опустившегося рядом на колени.

Мальчик рассказывал, как однажды проследил за Феликсом, когда тот направился, в сторону Пещеры Забвения, конечно же, чтобы навестить Киллиана. В тот день он был поражен тем, что Капитан вышел из пещеры, пусть и опираясь на руку Феликса. Капитан Джонс щурился от яркого солнечного света, а, заметив в океане «Веселого Роджера», перебросился с Феликсом парой слов и улыбнулся. Хеллион тогда так обрадовался, что Капитан наконец-то пришел в себя, что хотел уже выскочить из своего укрытия, но случилось то, чего никто не ожидал.

— Он сделал только пару шагов, Питер, — в глазах мальчика был неподдельный ужас, словно он снова переживал тот момент, — как рухнул замертво… И Феликс, и Призрак растерялись, пытались привести его в чувство, но ничего не получалось. Может, если бы Феликс занес Киллиана в пещеру сразу, то такого бы не было… Он уходит, Питер… Но я верю, что ты поможешь ему, — Хеллион поджал губы и посмотрел на Пэна.

— Ты как шкатулка полная сюрпризов. Сидни еще рассказала, что ты имитатор. Вот только зачем были все эти фокусы с моим порталом? — Пэн укоризненно покачал головой, глядя в глаза этого вдруг ставшего не по годам взрослым мальчика.

— Я хотел, чтобы они подумали, что я сбежал из Неверлэнда. Вернулся к старым забавам. А на самом деле, я сымитировал Феликса и спрятался в этой пещере. Сидни не смогла бы меня почувствовать под защитой твоей магии и решила бы, что я, скорее всего, попал в какой-нибудь Темный мир, а так как защитный амулет был у нее, то, конечно, я вляпался в неприятности, из которых меня нужно спасать. Сид бы наверняка попросила Феликса сопровождать ее в этот Темный мир — он много чего знает о таких местах… рассказывал как-то. Вот только уйти без твоего дозволения никто не может, но я понял, как смогу с тобой связаться. И знал, что ты поймешь меня. Что вернешься в Неверлэнд незамедлительно… И я рассчитывал, что перед тем, как ты разрешишь им уйти, Феликс все тебе расскажет о Киллиане, потому что он был единственным, кто ухаживал за ним… От волков-то проку мало, — Хеллион закусил губу и пожал плечами. — А зная ответственность Феликса, он бы передал Капитана только с рук на руки, и вы бы обязательно пришли сюда… Ну, и нашли бы и меня тоже.

— Ты все продумал, да? — Питер был поражен такой смекалистости мальчишки.

— Ну, раз ты здесь, значит, мой план удался? — Хеллион хитро прищурился и снова смешно сморщил нос.

— Можно и так сказать… — Питер решил пока не говорить мальчику, что его гениальная задумка пошла совсем не по плану.

— А где все остальные, кстати? — Хеллион осторожно вытянул шею, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, что происходит перед входом в пещеру.

— Хеллион! — строгий голос Сидни заставил Хелли втянуть голову в плечи.

— О, легка на помине… — мальчик наклонился к Питеру. — Она очень злится?

— Думаю, она рада, что с тобой все в порядке, но тебе придется кое-что объяснить сестре, — Пэн выразительно посмотрел на мальчика, который уже поднялся на ноги. — И попроси, чтобы никто не входил… Я сам выйду.

**Kutless — What Faith Can Do**

 Пэн дожидается, когда Хеллион выйдет из пещеры, оставив его с Киллианом наедине. Глаза уже настолько привыкли к полумраку, что Питер без труда может рассмотреть каждую черточку любимого лица. Оно чужое, неживое, словно восковая маска, поэтому он все еще не может поверить в то, что это его Киллиан, с потерей которого он уже успел свыкнуться. Ему кажется, что он уснул в своем сне, и перешел на следующий уровень своего подсознания. Сон во сне… Питер осторожно касается щеки Киллиана, ощущая кончиками пальцев колкость порядком отросшей щетины, еле касаясь, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по бледным, обескровленным прохладным губам. Он бережно берет в свои руки правую ладонь Киллиана — бледные пальцы кажутся хрупкими, и от них веет безжизненной прохладой, как от мрамора, словно Киллиан был застывшей статуей или скорее фарфоровой хрупкой статуэткой, которая от любого неосторожного движения может пойти трещинами и развалиться на кусочки. И Питер осторожно подносит руку Киллиана к своим губам, чтобы хоть немного согреть ее своим дыханием. Он сжимает его ладонь обеими руками, дышит на его холодные пальцы, целует их и прижимается щекой к ладони.

Он все время повторяет:

— Киллиан… — пока не начинает ощущать горечь на кончике языка от произносимого имени, пока оно, в конце концов, не застревает в горле тугим комом, и Питер начинает давиться слезами.

Киллиан никак не реагирует ни на его прикосновения, ни на собственное имя, и Питер думает, что… опоздал. Он откидывает в сторону плащ, которым был укрыт Киллиан — в глаза ему сразу бросается обрубок левой руки, «заживленный» магией, а на рукаве и полах плаща все еще заметны следы крови. Питер не чувствует ее сладковато-тошнотворного запаха, потому что магия нейтрализует как запах смерти, так и крови тоже. Но видеть все, что напоминает о той роковой ночи, о совершенной фатальной ошибке, ему невыносимо больно. До слез. Он закусывает губу и прикладывается ухом к груди Киллиана, пытаясь расслышать биение сердца, но в груди тихо, и у Питера самого замирает сердце.

— Нет, Киллиан, нет… Так не должно быть… Пожалуйста, Киллиан… — он шепчет, повторяя как молитву, как заклинание: — Нет, Киллиан, пожалуйста… — и когда сердце Киллиана отзывается на его просьбу еле уловимым ударом, Питер вскидывает голову и, нависая над Капитаном, вглядывается в его бледное лицо.

Слезы, застилающие глаза, мешают, размывая очертания любимого лица, и Питер зажмуривается и смахивает влагу со своих щек. Несколько капель все же попадают на лицо Киллиана — его бровь чуть дергается, а на переносице пролегает еле заметная складка. Может, Питеру это только кажется, но он прижимается к этой недовольной складке губами… Снова и снова. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Киллиана и торопливо целует везде — лоб, щека, уголок губ, заострившийся подбородок, плотно сжатые губы. Ему хочется вдохнуть в Киллиана жизнь. Он отчаянно прижимается к его губам, и чувствует, как они, чуть дрогнув, приоткрываются.

И он шепчет в приоткрытый рот, взывая к чужому подсознанию:

— Я здесь, Киллиан… Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня… Вернись, Киллиан. Вернись… Пожалуйста…

Он обхватывает тело Киллиана руками, подтягивает и прижимает к себе. Он обнимает его, прижимает голову к своему плечу и гладит его волосы, укачивает в своих объятьях, как ребенка, прижимается щекой к его щеке и шепчет на ухо:

— Киллиан… Киллиан… Киллиан…

И когда слышит совсем тихое, еле уловимое, словно шелест листьев на ветру:

— Питер… — замирает на мгновение, а потом выдыхает:

— Да… — он боится пошевелиться, чтобы не разрушить иллюзию, но ощущает легкое неровное дыхание на своей шее и понимает, что это вовсе не иллюзия. Питер осторожно поворачивает голову и сталкивается с замутненным взглядом, от которого сердце перескакивает из груди в горло и колотится так, что кажется — еще чуть-чуть и выскочит. — Киллиан… — от его слабой улыбки чертовски больно. — Прости меня, прости, — Питер выдыхает свою просьбу в приоткрытые губы и целует их. — Держись, ладно? Я вытащу тебя. Мне только надо немного подумать.

— Не надо… Ничего не выйдет… — у Киллиана снова сбивается дыхание и становится поверхностным. — Я умер для этой реальности еще тогда… Я на самом деле очень хотел умереть, а он выполняет мою последнюю просьбу…

— Кто? — Питер мечется взглядом по лицу Киллиана, силясь понять, о чем он говорит.

— Он играет по правилам… Просьба высказана, подсознание заблокировано…

— Я думал, что лишил тебя подсознания, когда… — Питер передергивает плечами, когда вспоминает роковой момент, — …отрубил тебе левую ладонь.

— Я пират, Питер, — Киллиан качает головой. — Неужели ты думал, что я храню самое ценное в легкодоступном месте? Но теперь оно почти недоступно и мне. Иногда мне удается ухватиться за него, но оно все время ускользает… Я знаю, что он все равно доведет свое дело до конца…

— Господи… — Питер вдруг понимает, о ком говорит Киллиан — Неверлэнд. И в то же время… — Нет! Этого не может быть… Он привел меня к тебе. Он все время давал мне подсказки, чтобы я нашел тебя. Так зачем ему твоя смерть?

— Правила… — Киллиан горько улыбается, потому что знает законы Неверлэндов — когда-то изучал.

— Но для любого правила есть исключения, — Питер смахивает ползущую по щеке слезу. — А в этом Неверлэнде сплошные исключения.

— Потому что у него исключительный Хозяин, — Киллиан касается кончиками пальцев его щеки. — Но, наверное, есть такие правила, в которых невозможны исключения.

— Тогда зачем он сделал все для того, чтобы я разыскал тебя? — Питер перехватывает его руку и прижимается к ней щекой.

— Может, потому что, чувствуя, что умираю, я думал о тебе в последние минуты? Я очень хотел, чтобы ты простил меня. Может, я и эту просьбу произнес вслух…

— Я давно простил тебя, Киллиан, — Питер чувствует, как тело в его руках становится каким-то бесформенным, пытаясь выскользнуть из его объятий.

— И еще, — Киллиан цепляется из последних сил за его куртку. — Поцелуй меня, прежде чем я… уйду. Как тогда, когда… — рука соскальзывает и безжизненно падает на землю.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, — Питер перехватывает обмякшее тело и крепче прижимает к себе. — Только не это. Слышишь? Если ты сдашься и… уйдешь, то и мне незачем… оставаться здесь, — слова все время застревают в горле, потому что Питеру страшно называть вещи своими именами. — Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Пусть не здесь. Пусть в каком-то другом Мире… Мне будет достаточно знать, что где-то ты жив. Для меня это важно, понимаешь?

— Другой Мир — другое подсознание… Я забуду все, что связано с Неверлэндом… — силы почти не остается, и каждое слово Киллиану дается с трудом. — Я забуду тебя, Питер.

— Может, когда-нибудь ты вспомнишь меня, — Питеру плохо от мысли, что их история в этой реальности вот-вот подойдет к концу. Но он должен отпустить Киллиана, если в другом Мире он будет жить… Так будет правильно. — Феликс же вспомнил тебя.

— С Феликсом все по-другому… — Киллиан закрывает глаза.

— Неважно! Слышишь? — Питер встряхивает его, заставляя снова открыть глаза. — Важно найти способ отправить тебя в другой Мир. Можно попросить кого-нибудь забрать тебя в свой портал…

— Роджер… — Киллиан выдыхает частичное название своего корабля Питеру в плечо и затихает.

— Что? — Питер не совсем понимает, какое отношение к порталам и переходам в другие Миры имеет пиратский галеон. — Ты хочешь на свой корабль? — он отнимает Киллиана от своего плеча, и голова того как-то неестественно откидывается назад. — Нет! Киллиан! Только не вздумай бросать меня! Я еще не успел сказать тебе самого главного… — Питер, в ужасе глядя на белки закатившихся глаз, понимает, что должен поторопиться…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Rob Thomas - Pieces: http://pleer.com/tracks/1347677636k9
> 
> Plan Three - Achilles Heel: http://pleer.com/tracks/4450145U0dm
> 
> Kutless - What Faith Can Do: http://pleer.com/tracks/5084808rDrV


	53. Когда нужно отпустить, чтобы спасти

**Plan Three — This Time**

 — Феликс! — решение пришло внезапно, словно кто-то вложил его Питеру в голову. — Мне нужны мои браслеты!

— Держи, — парень возник за спиной Пэна по первому же зову, будто ожидал этого, и протянул ему магические браслеты. — Что ты собираешься делать, Питер?

— Мне нужно… — Пэн был не совсем уверен в том, что собирался сделать, — …перенести Киллиана на его корабль.

— Зачем? — Феликс подошел ближе и присел на корточки.

— Это было последнее, что он сказал, — Питер вскинул голову и посмотрел на друга. — Я не знаю, Феликс…

— Подожди… Сказал? — Феликсу показалось, что он ослышался, но по взгляду Питера понял, что… — В последнее время он не приходил в себя, а тебе каким-то чудом удалось «достучаться» до него… И он говорил про «Роджер»?

— Может, корабль вдохнет в него жизнь? Может, на «Роджере» есть что-то, что поможет ему? — Пэн задумчиво посмотрел на Капитана. — Но магия здесь не сработает, пока на пещере стоит защита, поэтому придется ее снять.

— Ты убьешь его этим, Питер. В нем все еще теплится жизнь только потому, что твоя магия защищает его от Неверлэнда, и как только ты ее снимешь…

— Ты знаешь про Неверлэнд?

— Ну, я нахожусь здесь достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что этот остров — непросто кусок суши посреди океана… Волшебное место, где рождаются новые сны. Порой мне кажется, что Неверлэнд — это нечто живое. Тебе никогда не казалось, что он… управляет всеми нами, что ли? Как-то влияет на всех, кто здесь находится? — Феликс задумчиво потер подбородок. — Иногда мне мерещится, что я даже чувствую… его дыхание, что ли? Как в тот раз, например, когда Киллиан упал замертво на моих глазах… — парень пристально посмотрел Питеру в глаза. — Я точно знаю, Питер, что это был не порыв ветра. Но пока он под защитой твоей магии, с ним ничего не случится. Хотя… я уже и не так в этом уверен. Мне кажется, что магическая защита ослабла.

— Тебе не следовало выпускать его из этой пещеры.

— Он хотел убедиться, что «Роджер» на самом деле цел и невредим. А потом я в тот момент и не думал, что остров попытается… — Феликс осекся и подозрительно посмотрел на Питера. — Постой. А ты откуда про это знаешь?

— Хеллион мне рассказал, — Питер усмехнулся. — Он следил за тобой.

— Какой… смышленый у нас вырос мальчик, — Феликс хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Как он, кстати? Сид не устроила ему взбучку?

— Нет. Но рассказала, к чему привел его «гениальный», — Феликс изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — план.

— Но согласись, что для его возраста план и правда — гениальный. И если бы не Бен с его «геройством», — Пэн тоже изобразил воздушные кавычки одной рукой, потому что другой все еще прижимал к себе отключившегося Киллиана, — то все действительно пошло бы по плану Хелли. Ты ведь нарушил бы клятву, чтобы спасти его?

— Нарушил бы, — Феликс уверенно кивнул головой. — Потому что и сам собирался все тебе рассказать про Киллиана, чтобы ты помог ему. Ждал, когда ты вернешься. Но Хелли опередил меня, — Феликс задумчиво посмотрел на Киллиана. — Он, конечно, и дальше может находиться здесь, но… Ты же понимаешь, что такое существование даже хуже… смерти.

— Понимаю…

— И Хеллион сказал мне, что состояние Кэпа только ухудшается.

— Он не может здесь находиться, потому что его подсознание заблокировано для этой реальности, но может возродиться в другом Мире, — Питер усмехнулся, когда Феликс изумленно изогнул бровь. — Он успел мне кое-что объяснить, прежде чем отключился.

— Он спрашивал про тебя всякий раз, когда приходил в себя, — Феликс сочувственно поджал губы, глядя, на Питера, который опустил голову и быстро отвернулся. — Ты можешь что-то сделать? Может, есть способ разблокировать его подсознание? Мне же ты смог помочь.

— Если он останется, то умрет, — Питер покачал головой. — Он желал смерти, поэтому рано или поздно Неверлэнд исполнит его желание. Ему нельзя здесь оставаться. И я не хочу, Феликс, чтобы он… умер. Снова…

— Тогда его нужно срочно переправить в другой Мир. Что думаешь делать? Есть какие-то мысли? — Питер снова покачал головой, и Феликс вздохнул. — Тогда, может, вместе обмозгуем? Может, наш мелкий гений подкинет каких-то правильных мыслишек?

— Может… — Питер бережно уложил Киллиана на землю, укрыл его плащом, быстро поцеловал и поднялся с колен. — Пойдем.

Питер в двух словах обрисовал сложившуюся ситуацию, и над поляной повисло тягостное молчание. Все понимали, что Киллиана можно спасти, только если он каким-то чудом окажется в другом Мире, и как можно быстрее, а быстро оказаться в другой реальности можно только через портал. Но Киллиан потерял свою реальность вместе с отрубленной левой ладонью, которая затерялась на границах Миров, в тот момент, когда Темный портал Киллиана Джонса закрылся навсегда. Хотя может быть, Киллиан спрятал ее от чужих посягательств, как и свое подсознание. В любом случае Питеру ни то, ни другое было недоступно… Можно было бы создать другую реальность для Киллиана, тем более что Питеру Пэну было известно его настоящее имя, но знать — это одно, а правильно получить имя из подсознания, чтобы создать ключ для переходного портала — это совсем другое. И загвоздка заключалась именно в заблокированном подсознании. Какой-то замкнутый круг…

Даже мудрый Призрак молчал, озадаченный таким положением вещей, хотя…

«Можно попросить кого-то забрать Киллиана в свою реальность…»

Питер повернулся к белому волку, когда услышал его мысли:

— Ты как-то неуверенно об этом говоришь, Призрак.

«Вопрос — захочет ли кто-то забрать в свою реальность пирата?»

— Возможно… — Питер видел только одну возможность — попросить Сидни, чтобы она взяла Капитана в их с Хелли реальность — мальчика такая перспектива точно бы обрадовала.

— Значит, — Хеллион сидел под деревом, обхватив колени руками, и задумчиво опирался на них подбородком. — Капитан Джонс навсегда должен покинуть Неверлэнд? — мальчик поднял голову, словно почувствовал, что Пэн думал именно о нем, и посмотрел на него.

— Иначе он умрет здесь, Хелли, — Питер вздохнул.

— Но тогда он забудет всех нас? — мальчик шмыгнул носом и скривил губы.

— Получается, что так, — в глазах защипало, и Пэн вскинул голову, делая вид, что рассматривает причудливое облако, зависшее над поляной.

— Но если мы будем рядом с ним… то, как он сможет нас забыть?

— Что значит, будем рядом? — Пэн перевел взгляд на мальчика, не совсем понимая — о чем он?

— Ну… — Хелли замешкался под пристальными взглядами пяти пар глаз. — Я подумал…

— Что ты там опять подумал? — Сидни сложила руки на груди и нахмурилась, глядя на брата. — А то твоя последняя задумка нам слишком дорого обошлась.

— Ну, я подумал, что раз Бен попал в… — мальчик снова замешкался, смешно сморщил нос, пытаясь что-то припомнить, но в итоге перевел взгляд на Феликса, вопросительно выгнув бровь.

— Листерию, — Феликс напомнил всем название Темного мира, с которым у него были связаны не слишком приятные воспоминания.

— Точно! — глаза Хеллиона загорелись. — Раз уж Бен попал в Листерию и вряд ли сам сможет оттуда выбраться, потому что потерял связь с Сидни, то может… Может, мы отправимся туда все вместе на «Веселом Роджере»? — мальчик обвел всех взглядом. — Капитан Джонс наверняка знает, как туда добраться. Возможно, что он даже там бывал. Думаю, что и его команда в курсе — как туда попасть. Я помню мистера Сми. Он опытный мореход и хорошо разбирается в картах, и я уверен, что на борту «Роджера» есть карта, которая приведет нас в Листерию. И даже если там мой поисковый амулет не сработает, то Феликс знает эту Листерию как свои пять пальцев, и поможет нам разыскать Бена.

— Пока ты был с Киллианом, я рассказал ему и про заклятие Темного Мага, и про то, что одно время жил в Листерии, — Феликс бросил быстрый взгляд на опешившего Питера и снова сосредоточился на Хеллионе. — Продолжай…

— Ну, так вот… — Хелли кивнул головой, будто соглашался со своими же мыслями. — Листерия — это же другой Мир, а значит, подсознание Капитана Джонса там должно разблокироваться. Все вместе мы разыщем Бена и заберем его оттуда. А еще… — мальчик задумчиво посмотрел на Феликса, — можно попытаться вернуть твою реальность.

— Я и это ему рассказал, — Феликс снова почувствовал на себе изумленный взгляд Питера.

— Конечно, рассказал. Я же манипулятор, вы забыли? — Хелли радостно улыбнулся всеобщей несообразительности. — О! — мальчик на секунду задумался, забавно сморщив нос. — А это может сработать, кстати… Вдруг Темный Маг сам отдаст реальность Феликса, если я попрошу его об этом?

— Я даже не сомневаюсь, — Сидни усмехнулась. — Кто же тебе откажет, мелкий шантажист-манипулятор?

— Какой уж есть, — Хелли быстро показал язык сестре. — А главное, пока мы будем путешествовать с Киллианом, он не забудет нас. Потому что его возродившееся сознание воспримет нас, как старых друзей… Или новых… — мальчик задумался и пожал плечами. — Не знаю пока. Ну, по крайней мере, даже если Капитан и не вспомнит нас, то мы сможем рассказать, почему он все забыл. И я верю, что рано или поздно он все вспомнит… Как вам такой план?

— Неплохой, — Сид кивнула, но поджала губы. — Правда, твой план не безупречен.

— Почему?

— Ты забыл кое о чем, Хелли, — Феликс не сводил взгляда с задумавшегося Пэна. — Кое-кто натворил дел, и Питер теперь не может покинуть Неверлэнд.

— Ох… — мальчик прикрыл ладошкой рот и испуганно посмотрел на Пэна.

— Не страшно, — Питер мотнул головой. — Я и раньше не покидал пределы Неверлэнда, а для Киллиана это реальный шанс выжить.

— Но… — Хеллион, наконец, понял, где просчитался в своем плане. — Но тогда Киллиан забудет тебя.

— Я знаю… — голос предательски дрогнул, и Питер отвернулся к океану — даже сквозь стволы деревьев хорошо просматривалась бухта, где стоял на якоре «Веселый Роджер». — Мне нужно переговорить с мистером Сми и командой «Роджера», чтобы новость о том, что их Капитан жив, но не совсем здоров, не оказалась для них неожиданностью. Да и потом нужно договориться о вашем присутствии на борту, а также о цели вашего путешествия, — и прежде, чем кто-то успел опомниться, Питер надел магические браслеты и сразу же исчез, словно растворился в воздухе.

**Plan Three — Kill Anyone**

 Появление Хозяина Неверлэнда на борту «Веселого Роджера» вызвало среди пиратов легкую панику: они не забыли, о суровом наказании своих оступившихся товарищей, когда за убийство мальчишек те расплатились своими жизнями, а все оставшиеся в живых усвоили урок — любое преступление будет жестоко наказано, и стоящий на палубе Питер Пэн — это плохой знак. Квартирмейстеру мистеру Сми, который на «Веселом Роджере» временно исполнял обязанности отсутствующего Капитана Джонса, понадобилась пара минут и громкий голос, чтобы привести команду в чувство. В абсолютной тишине Питер рассказал о цели своего визита. Пираты — расчетливый и хитрый народ. Поэтому Питер тоже решил схитрить и не говорить, по какой причине Капитан «Веселого Роджера» отсутствовал так долго — неизвестно, как отреагировали бы пираты, скажи он им правду.

По версии Питера Пэна — Капитан Джонс вернулся из своего Темного портала полуживой и искалеченный. Что, якобы, Темный Маг Листерии держал Киллиана в плену за то, что тот не выполнил условия какой-то их сделки.

— Тысяча чертей! Я ведь предупреждал Киллиана, что его дружба с этим Листерийским мудаком закончится плохо, — мистер Сми сердито сдвинул брови. — Теперь понятно, почему Кэп не мог призвать «Роджера» — видимо, находился в плену магии.

— Призвать? — высказанная квартирмейстером догадка несколько озадачила Пэна.

— Всем на этом корабле известно — где бы Капитан Киллиан Джонс ни находился, «Роджер» всегда знает, где его найти, — мистер Сми наклонился к Питеру и прошептал ему на ухо: — Думаю, что наш корабль — это нечто живое со своей душой, и он как-то связан с Кэпом. Будто корабль — это реальность Кэпа, в которую он неизменно возвращается. Он всегда появляется внезапно, как будто на «Роджере» открывается портал. Правда, такой фокус срабатывает только на границе Миров. Видимо, еще одна пиратская хитрость Кэпа, чтобы никто не знал — в каком именно из Миров он был. Вот только мне непонятно, почему «Роджер» все время возвращался к берегам Неверлэнда?

— Может, чувствовал, что рано или поздно Киллиан вернется именно сюда через свой Темный портал? — Питер высказал свое «предположение», хотя прекрасно знал истинную причину — корабль чувствовал своего Капитана, несмотря ни на что.

— Может… — Сми задумчиво почесал затылок. — Но почему Кэп сразу не вернулся на корабль?

— Возможно, что не успел, — Питер на ходу придумывал историю, чтобы она выглядела правдоподобной. — Или не смог по каким-то причинам… Киллиан был обессилен, лишился левой руки, — щека мистера Сми дернулась, и Пэн понял, что пират прекрасно знает, чем это грозит. — Неверлэнд решил, что он опасен, и попытался от него избавиться, еще и магия Темного Мага проникла в Неверлэнд через Темный портал… Киллиан оказался в ловушке.

Пэн рассказал пиратам, что Феликс — его помощник, спрятал Капитана в одной из пещер на острове, защищенной магией. Питеру, когда он замечает недоумение на суровых, обветренных солеными ветрами лицах, пришлось объяснить и то — зачем на волшебном острове места, где магия бессильна.

— Там захоронен ворон-проводник, который принадлежал моему помощнику, потому что Смерть отравляет Неверлэнд, уничтожая его волшебство. И мне пришлось запечатать пещеру магией.

— А мальчишки, которых… — вопрос повис в воздухе, но Питер прекрасно понимал, о чем хотели узнать пираты.

— Я вернул их туда, где они и должны были быть.

— Так они живы?

— Мне удалось переправить мальчиков в их реальности, где они снова стали живыми.

По палубе прокатилась волна удивленных возгласов, а Питер продолжил свой рассказ о том, что Темный Маг, не добравшись до Капитана, норовил расправиться с Феликсом, когда тот пытался спасти одного из мальчиков, которого Магу все же удалось затащить в Темный портал. Самого Питера в это время на острове не было, но он, почувствовав неладное, появился вовремя, и ему пришлось закрыть Темный портал, чтобы листерийский Маг не натворил больших бед. И все же самая большая беда заключалась в том, что он не смог избавить Киллиана от заклятия Темного Мага, и сейчас Капитан находится на грани жизни и смерти и почти не приходит в себя. Что спасти его можно только вернувшись в Листерию — круг замкнется и чары спадут. А еще Питер, как Хранитель снов, просит проявить благородство и спасти мальчика Бена, который случайно попал в Темный мир Листерии.

— И что нам с ним делать? — мистер Сми был немного озадачен такой просьбой. — Вернуть обратно в Неверлэнд?

— Нет, мистер Сми, отвезите его домой. А еще его сестру и маленького брата. Я знаю, что вы уже были как-то в их Мире, когда возвращали домой Хеллиона. Уверен, что вы отыщите дорогу…

— Хеллиона? — теперь Сми был явно удивлен. — Якорь мне в печень… Не тот ли это белобрысый воришка, которого как-то спас от расправы наш Кэп? — вопрос скорее не к Питеру, а ко всей команде. — Имя уж больно редкое.

— Он рассказывал, что познакомился с Капитаном, когда, проголодавшись, стащил на рынке лепешку, — Питер улыбнулся, глядя, как потеплели суровые лица грозных хозяев морей и океанов.

Пираты переглядывались, а их лица озарялись улыбками, потому что все вспомнили маленького сорванца — веселого и открытого, который как-то несколько дней был пассажиром «Веселого Роджера» и пришелся тогда всем по душе.

— Точно он!

— Это тот — с синими глазищами?

— Ну да, Хелли помнишь?

— Ты посмотри, каков проныра…

— И сюда добрался!

— Что говоришь? Хелли сейчас в Неверлэнде?

— Вот же оторва!

— Я говорил вам, что видел его тогда на том корабле, что был ну просто вылитый «Родж», а вы мне не поверили! — коренастый парень со уродливым шрамом на левом виске просиял радостной улыбкой, тыча локтями в бока своих соседей.

— Ну мы подумали, что тебе в голову напекло, или что ты рома перепил, — пираты захохотали. — Прости, Берти!

Питер совершенно не удивился, что пираты вспомнили Хеллиона — такого как он сложно забыть, особенно его большие синие глазищи, которые с первого взгляда западают в душу.

— Так ты говоришь, парень, что этот листерийский Темный забрал брата нашего Хеллиона? — пират с окладистой рыжей бородой нахмурил брови, когда Питер кивнул.

— Вот же ублюдок! — по палубе прокатился рокот недовольства.

— Так вы поможете отыскать Бена? — Питер обвел команду «Роджера» быстрым взглядом.

— Спрашиваешь!

— Да хоть сейчас готовы!

— Когда отплываем?

— Ты глянь, мерзавец какой… брата нашего Хелли…

— Он что, думал, что ему с рук сойдет?!

Возгласы раздаются со всех сторон, и, в общем, команда единодушно сходится во мнении, что ради Хеллиона — да хоть в пекло, хоть к черту на рога, хоть к морскому дьяволу на дно, да на его трезубец!

— Попасть в Листерию — не проблема… — мистер Сми задумчиво потер щетину на подбородке. — И чтобы освободить Кэпа от заклятия, мы все равно туда отправимся. Задача в том — как там найти мальчика? Да и опасное это место… Мы же дальше листерийского порта — ни ногой. Только Кэпу там все было нипочем — как заговоренный, ей-богу.

— Ваш Капитан придет в себя, когда вы пересечете границу Листерии, — Питер очень надеялся, что это на самом деле так. — Сестра Хеллиона ищейка — она без проблем отыщет Бена, а еще в качестве проводника и защитника с вами будет Феликс.

— Ищейка — это хорошо, — Сми кивнул головой и прищурился. — В защите как-то не особо нуждаемся. А вот проводник нам точно понадобится… Но вот только что знает о Темных Мирах твой Феликс?

— Он был Странником. Много путешествовал по Темным мирам, а Листерию Феликс и вовсе знает как свои пять пальцев, потому что пришел в Неверлэнд из… Листерии.

— Был Странником, говоришь? — Сми задумчиво почесал макушку. — Феликс… Феликс… Знавал я одного Странника с таким именем… Уж не тот ли это Феликс, о котором я думаю? — Питер уверенно кивнул — это именно тот самый, подтверждая догадку мистера Сми, который от удивления присвистнул. — Надо же… Кэп все-таки разыскал его. Парни, помните Феликса? — квартирмейстера обратился к стоящим по левую руку пиратам.

— Это тот парнишка, что несколько раз плавал с нами, когда Лиам еще был капитаном «Веселого Роджера»? — пираты, к которым обратился Сми, были явно озадачены такой новостью.

— Ну да, друг нашего Киллиана, который пропал в ту самую ночь, — по выразительному взгляду мистера Сми Питер понял, какую именно ночь имел в виду квартирмейстер. — Ну что же… — Сми повернулся к Питеру. — Когда вы будете готовы к отплытию?

— Как можно скорее, мистер Сми…

Напряженные взгляды оставшихся возле Пещеры Забвения были прикованы к «Веселому Роджеру», стоящему на якоре в океане. И только Феликс нервно расхаживал по поляне, периодически поглядывая на корабль. Он волновался за Питера, потому что пираты народ непредсказуемый и зачастую опасный — могут и за сабли схватится, если им что-то не понравится. Не успеешь даже глазом моргнуть и воспользоваться магией, как лишишься головы… Он остановился лишь тогда, когда Хелли, дернув его за полу плаща, привлек внимание к кораблю. Феликс заметил суетливые перемещения людей по палубе, а спустя минуту, на мачтах галеона развернулись паруса, и одновременно с этим Питер вернулся на поляну перед Пещерой Забвения.

— Питер! — Феликс бросился к нему. — Мы уже стали волноваться.

— Я-то не очень волновался. А вот он, — Хеллион мотнул головой в сторону Феликса и растянул губы в ехидной улыбке, — тут себе места не находил.

— Ты плохо знаешь пиратов, Хелли, — Феликс потрепал мальчика по голове и щелкнул его по носу.

— Я плохо знаю? — Хеллион задохнулся от возмущения. — Да я плавал с командой «Роджера» целых три дня!

— Да что ты! — Феликс широко улыбнулся.

— Да! И у «Роджера» отличная команда!

— Вот и познакомишь Феликса с этой отличной командой, — несмотря на всю трагичность сложившейся ситуации, Питеру было забавно наблюдать за этой перепалкой. — Они, кстати, тебя помнят, Хелли, и с нетерпением ждут на борту, — Пэн приобнял мальчика и посмотрел на Феликса. — Они всех вас ждут. Вам нужно собраться в дорогу, — Питер щелкнул пальцами, и вся компания за исключением волков, которых Питер попросил присмотреть за Киллианом, в мгновение ока переместилась в лагерь. — Поторопитесь. Время не на нашей стороне…

**Kutless — Promise Of A Lifetime**

— Мы поплывем на самом настоящем пиратском корабле! — Хеллион сорвался с места и побежал к своему домику так быстро, что Сидни не поспевала за братом.

— Он неисправим, — Феликс покачал головой и добродушно улыбнулся, глядя сорванцу вслед. — Питер… — он повернулся к Пэну, чтобы сказать о том…

— Пожалуйста, Феликс… — Питер выставил перед собой ладонь, давая Феликсу понять, что не хочет ничего слушать, и покачал головой. — Все решено. Там ты будешь им нужнее. Всем им… — Питер выразительно выгнул бровь, акцентируясь на слове «всем», и быстро отвернулся к подошедшим к нему Потеряшкам, чтобы узнать последние новости и пожать каждому руку. Особенно — вновь прибывшим, чтобы познакомиться и с ними, и с их реальностями тоже. Мальчишки, окружив Пэна со всех сторон, оттеснили его от Феликса и в итоге утащили к «диванчикам» возле кострища. Но он все равно чувствовал затылком напряженный взгляд Феликса и, в конце концов, обернулся. — Помоги им, — он произнес свою просьбу одними губами. — Пожалуйста, Феликс. Я прошу тебя, — еще какое-то время они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока, наконец, Феликс не кивнул и не направился к своему домику.

Собирать в дорогу будущим путешественникам было почти нечего: Сидни еще не успела обжиться, Хеллиону — важнее забрать с собой то, что будет напоминать ему о Неверлэнде, потому что он надеется, что когда-нибудь вернется, а Феликс почти ничего не взял, потому что знал, что обязательно вернется в Неверлэнд.

— Я обещал коротать здесь с тобой Вечность, — Феликс улыбался, глядя на недоумение Питера, с которым тот озадаченно смотрел на его пустые руки. — Ты забыл?

— Но… — Пэн метался взглядом по лицу друга, потому что и правда ничего не понимал.

— Я вернусь, Питер, — Феликс подмигнул и отвернулся к подошедшему к нему Сэду, на которого возложил свои обязанности на время отсутствия и теперь должен был оставить ему кое-какие указания. — Я не знаю, как долго меня не будет, но уверен — ты справишься, Сэд. Во-первых… — Феликс вытащил из кармана аккуратно сложенный листок и, протянув его Сэду, начал что-то торопливо ему рассказывать.

Пэн терпеливо ждал, пока и Сэд, и мальчишки выслушают наставления Феликса. Лица у всех были серьезны и сосредоточены. И Питер ловил себя на мысли, что он совершенно не беспокоился о том, что Феликса больше не будет в Неверлэнде, потому что был уверен — их подопечные, которые давно живут в Неверлэнде, довольно самостоятельны и ответственны. Питер даже не переживал о новеньких, потому что был уверен, что его мальчики присмотрят за вновь прибывшими Потеряшками, если он вдруг задержится и не сможет сразу выполнить свои обязанности Хранителя Снов. Мальчишки прощались с Феликсом, Сидни и Хелли, желали им удачного путешествия, и еще — чтобы они обязательно отыскали Бена. Все знали, что эта троица покидает Неверлэнд навсегда, но все делали вид, что они обязательно вернутся. И в какой-то момент Питер решил, что прощание как-то подзатянулось, и буквально одним взмахом руки вернул и себя, и будущих путешественников-мореплавателей к отправной точке — Пещере Забвения.

— Феликс, нам нужно будет переместиться на корабль сразу же, как только ты вынесешь Киллиана из пещеры, чтобы Неверлэнд не успел нанести ему последний удар… — Питеру было немного боязно, что их план не удастся, но другого выхода у них нет. — Справишься? — Феликс уверенно кивнул. — Как только будешь готов, скажи, — Феликс снова кивнул и скрылся в пещере, но когда появился снова и замер в ожидании у самого выхода, Питер глядя на Киллиана в руках Феликса, вдруг понял, что он видит его в последний раз, и застыл в нерешительности. Он только сейчас осознал, что всех их видит в последний раз…

— Он вернется, Питер, — Хеллион сунул свои тонкие пальчики Питеру в ладонь и уверенно пожал ее, выводя того из ступора. — Я не дам ему забыть о Неверлэнде. Буду все время напоминать ему о тебе. Каждый день. Может, он и не будет помнить тебя, но я каждый день буду ему рассказывать о тебе, о том, что ты о нем помнишь и ждешь. Ты же будешь ждать его?

— Буду, — Питер пожал руку Хеллиона. — Я буду ждать вас всех, — он каждому по очереди заглянул в глаза. — И если кто-то из вас когда-нибудь заскочит ко мне в гости, то я буду несказанно рад. А сейчас… — он кивнул Феликсу, и тот сделал последний шаг, чтобы пересечь магическую защиту пещеры, — …я разрешаю вам покинуть мой Неверлэнд, — и Питер щелчком пальцев переместил их всех прямо в капитанскую каюту «Веселого Роджера».

— Хелли, беги на палубу и скажи мистеру Сми, что мы на борту, и чтобы он приказал поднимать паруса, — Питер, помогая Феликсу уложить Киллиана на кровать, бросил через плечо свою просьбу мальчику. — И познакомь сестру со своими друзьями-пиратами. Они тебя ждут с нетерпением.

— Есть, Кэп! — Хеллион забавно выпятил грудь, салютуя при этом ладонью, приложенной к голове, дернул за руку Сидни, приглашая за собой, и вылетел из каюты.

— Спасибо, Питер, — Сид задержалась в дверях и посмотрела на Пэна.

— За что ты благодаришь меня, Сидни? — Питер удивленно посмотрел на девушку — у Сид должно быть больше претензий, чем благодарностей.

— За Хелли, потому что в твоем Неверлэнде он стал взрослее, за Бена — что ты помогаешь его спасти.

— За Хеллиона тебе следует сказать спасибо Феликсу, а Бен… Отыщи его Сидни, ладно? Я помню, ты говорила, что плохо чувствуешь его, но верю, что ты обязательно его найдешь. И Сид… береги себя и мальчиков.

— И ты себя береги, Питер Пэн — Хранитель снов и Хозяин Неверлэнда, — девушка улыбнулась на прощание и выскользнула за дверь.

Провожая взглядом Сидни, Питер вздохнул — он знал, что как бы ему ни хотелось отправиться вместе со всеми к берегам опасной Листерии, он должен покинуть корабль как можно быстрее, иначе Неверлэнд не позволит кораблю отплыть от своих берегов. Но ему еще нужно проститься с Феликсом и… Киллианом.

— Я оставлю вас, — Феликс сделал шаг к двери, но Питер схватил его за руку. — Я не буду с тобой прощаться, Питер, — парень обернулся и покачал головой. — Потому что обязательно вернусь… Коротать Вечность вместе куда веселей, помнишь?

— Помню… — Питер порывисто обнял того, кто стал для него другом в этой реальности, и прижался к его груди — Спасибо тебе, что не выполнил мой приказ тогда и не бросил его в портал. Спасибо, что спас его… Спасибо, что когда-то решил остаться… Спасибо за дружбу. Спасибо за мальчишек. Спасибо… за все, Феликс, — он смахнул невесть откуда-то взявшиеся слезы, вскинул голову и постарался улыбнуться.

— Э-э-э-й… Мы не прощаемся, слышишь? — Феликс легонько встряхнул Пэна за плечи. — Я обещаю, что вернусь. Я же Странник, помнишь? И обязательно снова разыщу путь в твой Неверлэнд.

— Я буду ждать… — Питер как-то совсем по-детски шмыгнул носом.

— Я тебе еще успею надоесть за целую вечность, — Феликс улыбнулся и легонько щелкнул друга по носу.

— Тогда мне будет чем себя занять, — Питер улыбнулся, когда бровь Феликса медленно, но уверенно поползла вверх, выражая его крайнюю степень озадаченности. — Постараюсь как следует соскучиться, пока тебя не будет.

— Вот и договорились, — Феликс подмигнул другу, а потом, стиснув его в своих объятьях, поцеловал в макушку, резко отвернулся и направился к двери.

— Присмотри за ними всеми, ладно? — Феликс замер, но не обернулся. — И себя береги… — парень молча кивнул и вышел за дверь, оставляя Питера наедине в Киллианом.

Питер присел на краешек кровати рядом с неподвижно лежащим на ней Киллианом, взял его правую руку в свою ладонь и переплел их пальцы.

**Ashes Remain — Without You**

 Он должен навсегда попрощаться с тем, кому принадлежит его сердце, должен что-то сказать, но все слова застревают в горле — должен, но не может. И Питер молча смотрит на любимое лицо — при дневном свете оно кажется даже не бледным, а прозрачным… Будто Киллиан, лишенный магической защиты, уже начал постепенно исчезать из этого Мира. И Питер знает, что должен отпустить его прямо сейчас: чтобы где-то в другом Мире он жил, чтобы снова дышал полной грудью, чтобы океанские ветра трепали его волосы, чтобы голубые глаза опять искрились, чтобы улыбка вновь озаряла его лицо, чтобы был счастлив, чтобы был любим и сам любил всем сердцем. Он должен отпустить его, но как же трудно это сделать.

Его рука дрожит, когда он прикасается к щеке Киллиана. Он всматривается в его лицо, чтобы запомнить каждую черточку, потому что знает, что видит его в последний раз. Осознание этого сдавливает горло, мешая дышать, и Питер неосознанно дергает ворот куртки, будто тот душит его. Лицо Киллиана неожиданно начинает расплываться, и Питер испуганно обхватывает его руками, прижимаясь к нему, чтобы ощущать его материальность. Он не замечает, что плачет, потому что, затаившись, прислушивается к его слабому, прерывистому дыханию и улавливает редкие, глухие удары сердца. Наверное, корабль защищает своего Капитана от влияния Неверлэнда, потому что Пэну кажется, что состояние Киллиана немного улучшилось… По крайней мере, он все еще жив. С палубы доносится шум суетной подготовки к отплытию, но Питер закрывает глаза, погружаясь в иллюзию их уединенного спокойствия. Он не знает, сколько пребывает в этом состоянии…

Когда раздается команда мистера Сми: «Поднять паруса!», Питер вздрагивает и крепче обнимает Киллиана. Он понимает, что отпущенное им время почти истекло, и это понимание душит, сжимает сердце, щиплет глаза, но слезы не приносят облегчения, а рвущиеся из груди рыдания мешают ему сказать самое главное. Ему нужно еще время, чуть-чуть, самую малость…

— Пора, Питер, — чья-то теплая ладонь ложится на его плечо, и Питер вскидывает голову. — «Роджер» готов к отплытию, — Феликс сочувственно поджимает губы.

— Я не могу его отпустить… — Питер цепляется за Киллиана и судорожно всхлипывает. — Не могу, Феликс.

— Ты должен, если хочешь спасти его.

— Я знаю, Феликс! Знаю! — фигура Феликса тоже начинает расплываться от застилающих глаза слез, и Питер вытирает их тыльной стороной ладони. — Скажи мистеру Сми, чтобы поднимал якоря. Я уйду, как только «Роджер» приблизится к границам этого Мира, — Питер пытается продлить их с Киллианом время, и Феликс, понимая это, кивает и направляется к двери. — Он правда не сможет вернуться в Неверлэнд? — Питер не смотрит на Феликса, хотя вопрос адресован именно ему.

— Я не знаю, Питер… Твой Мир почти недоступен ему с тех пор, как Неверлэнд заблокировал его подсознание, — глядя на опущенные плечи друга, Феликсу хочется сказать ему что-то утешительное. — Но кто знает? Может, когда-нибудь судьба снова приведет его к берегам твоего Неверлэнда. Только… в его подсознании не будет никаких воспоминаний, связанных с этим Миром. Чистый лист. Он даже не будет понимать, почему у него нет руки.

Питер слушает Феликса и думает о том, что и сам тоже все начнет с чистого листа, потому что Неверлэнд возвращает все на круги своя — к тому, как должно быть, к Миру, который живет по своим законам и давно заведенным правилам без каких-либо исключений: без Хеллиона, без Сидни, без Феликса, без Киллиана… И наверное, так будет правильно.

— Я сказал его команде, что в этом повинен Темный Маг… — Питер вздыхает и поворачивается к Феликсу. — Как и в его нынешнем состоянии. А чтобы у них был стимул — плыть в Листерию, я сказал, что их Кэп находится под действием заклятия, снять которое можно, только если Киллиан снова окажется в Листерии.

— Умно…

— Правда, ради Хеллиона они бы и к черту на рога поплыли бы, — Питер усмехается, но снова становится серьезным. — Я хочу, чтобы он знал правду, даже если ничего не будет помнить, — он не уточняет, о ком именно говорит. — Расскажи ему обо всем, Феликс, ладно? — Пэн дожидается, когда друг кивнет, соглашаясь с его просьбой, снова поворачивается к Киллиану и тихо говорит еще одну просьбу: — Иди, Феликс. Скажи мистеру Сми, чтобы отплывал.

Пэн слышит, как Феликс почти бесшумно выскальзывает из каюты, а через мгновение с палубы доносится приказ квартирмейстера: «Сушить якоря!». Их история в этой реальности вот-вот подойдет к концу, и будет поставлена точка, но Питер не успел еще сказать самого главного, что давно хотел сказать.

Он наклоняется к Киллиану, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и шепчет в его приоткрытый рот:

— Я бы хотел провести с тобой Вечность, но должен отпустить тебя, потому что люблю, — Питер целует бледные губы отчаянным долгим поцелуем, а потом подхватывает Киллиана, прижимает к себе. Он больше не сдерживает слез и заходится рыданиями. Он укачивает Киллиана в своих объятьях, гладит его спутавшиеся волосы, прижимается мокрой от слез щекой к его виску. — Я люблю тебя… Слышишь? — он снова шепчет свое признание Киллиану на ухо, беспрестанно повторяя: — Люблю… Люблю… Люблю… — Питер знает, что ему пора уходить, но ему не хватает сил, чтобы уйти. Он не понимает — почему вдруг все вокруг начинает дрожать и искажаться, но когда замечает, что с его запястий исчезли браслеты, то все осознает. — Нет-нет, только не сейчас…

Он сильнее прижимает к себе Киллиана, не желая уходить в свою настоящую реальность, а когда чувствует чужие пальцы в своих волосах, вздрагивает всем телом и, отстранившись, сталкивается со взглядом пронзительно голубых глаз, кроме которых больше ничего не видит — все стремительно размывается, и он знает, что слезы здесь совсем ни при чем, потому что его вот-вот поглотит темнота разделяющей реальности бездны. Он отчаянно цепляется за куртку Киллиана, в попытке задержаться еще на мгновение.

— И я люблю тебя, мой красивый мальчик, — Киллиан выдыхает свое признание ему в губы. — Тебе пора…

Питер мотает головой, сопротивляясь темноте бездны, и тогда Киллиан впивается отчаянным поцелуем в его рот. Сильная рука не дает ему отстраниться, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, и он начинает задыхаться и стремительно летит в черноту хорошо знакомой ему бездны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Plan Three - This Time: http://pleer.com/tracks/11115860PQAr
> 
> Plan Three - Kill Anyone: http://pleer.com/tracks/51190774kvB
> 
> Kutless - Promise Of A Lifetime: http://pleer.com/tracks/4470242IUSJ
> 
> Ashes Remain - Without You: http://pleer.com/tracks/50083619Naj


	54. Нет ничего более постоянного, чем временно

Робби уже давно уснул, а Колин, уткнувшись носом в его волосы, тихо дышал в макушку своего мальчика и не выпускал его из своих объятий. Он напряженно вслушивался в его ровное дыхание, тепло которого ощущал даже через рубашку. Пытался уловить малейшее напряжение тела, чтобы понять, что происходит во сне этого удивительного мальчика, и не пропустить момент, когда может понадобиться его помощь. Но Роб был абсолютно спокоен, чего нельзя было сказать о самом Колине: чем глубже Робби погружался в свой сон, тем больше Колину становилось не по себе — какое-то странное, гадостное чувство, внезапно зародившееся внутри, тихонько, но настойчиво постукивало своим коготком изнутри по его ребрам, вызывая приступ легкой тошноты… Или это ревность? Там, в другой реальности Питера ждал верный Феликс, который определенно был куда больше, чем «просто друг». И там же все еще витал призрак Киллиана Джонса. Глупо ревновать к иллюзии по сути самого себя, но Колин… ревновал. Он знал, что Питер все еще любит Киллиана. И если бы не трагическая случайность, спровоцированная стечением обстоятельств и необдуманными действиями, то они были бы вместе там, в другой реальности своих цветных снов. Там, где они были. Где могли бы быть. Там, где они свободны, где независимы от обстоятельств и чьих-то мнений. Там, но не здесь…

И Колин завидовал другому себе, потому что в этой реальности они не смогут быть вместе: потому что несвободны, потому что много условностей, потому что зависимы от слишком многих обстоятельств. Ему хотелось бы вспомнить всю их историю в другой реальности в мельчайших подробностях, а еще — опять видеть свои цветные сны и запоминать их от начала до конца, и хотя бы так быть со своим мальчиком. И в то же время он знает, что это невозможно — сны ему больше недоступны, потому что Киллиана, а вернее, его — Колина — больше нет там, где они могли бы быть. А в этой реальности… Они решили, что будут вместе столько, сколько смогут. Сколько? Пару месяцев, полгода, год? Колин знал, что однажды он ощутит пустоту вокруг себя, потому что Робби больше не будет рядом. Однажды он исчезнет так же внезапно, как и появился, и станет его призраком, иллюзией, фантомом его сознания… Даже не сном. Сны больше недоступны Колину ОʼДонохью. Только сейчас Колин понимал, что в его случае означает — лишиться подсознания. А еще его настораживало невесть откуда взявшееся ощущение, что его мальчик вернется из своего Неверлэнда чужим и ему незнакомым, или хуже — не вернется вовсе. Колину до сих пор с трудом верилось в существование каких-то параллельных реальностей, в которых можно потеряться, исчезнуть и даже умереть. И ему вдруг захотелось немедленно разбудить Робби, вырвать его из той другой и пугающей реальности. Но в то же время — вряд ли Робу понравится такое своеволие Колина. Парень так стремился попасть в свой Неверлэнд, потому что в его другой реальности остались какие-то незавершенные дела, которые вызывали у него беспокойство, что готов был пойти на крайние меры. А на что готов пойти Колин, чтобы удержать Робби рядом с собой как можно дольше? Да и готов ли вообще? Вряд ли… Роб был прав, когда говорил, что в этой реальности они зависят от обстоятельств, не позволящих им быть вместе.

**HIM — Killing Loneliness**

 Колин вздохнул, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Робби, высвободил руку, уложил его на подушку и натянул на него угол одеяла. В кармане джинсов неожиданно завибрировал телефон, и Колин еле успел его выхватить и сбросить вызов, чтобы Роба не побеспокоила мелодия звонка. Он хорошо помнит, как неприятно и даже несколько болезненно такое пробуждение — словно тебя резко выдергивают из глубины на поверхность, и ты, хватая ртом воздух, ничего не понимаешь: ни где ты находишься, ни даже — кто ты. Колин тихо вышел из спальни, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и направился на кухню — чертовски хотелось пить. Он словно на автомате достал из холодильника бутылку минеральной воды, налил в стакан, завис взглядом на поднимающиеся со дна пузырьки, вспомнил о сброшенном вызове и нажал кнопку на телефоне, оживляя его темный экран — Хелен. Она звонила каждый день в одно и то же время — обычно поздним вечером, когда в Дублине было раннее утро, но сейчас в Дублине поздняя ночь… У Колина появилось какое-то нехорошее предчувствие, и его передернуло как от озноба, а ладони, мгновенно покрывшиеся липким потом, стали прохладными.

Ему следовало бы перезвонить жене, узнать — что случилось? Но вместо этого он отключил звук телефона, отодвинул наполненный водой стакан в сторону и включил чайник — теперь ему хотелось горячего чаю, чтобы согреться. В ожидании пока закипит вода в чайнике, Колин беспокойно вышагивал по квартире, иногда подходил к двери спальни, чтобы убедиться, что с Робом все в порядке — слушал пару минут тишину за дверью и возвращался обратно на кухню. Он не спеша заварил чай, уселся за стол и обхватил ладонями горячую чашку. За окном на город постепенно опускалась ночь, комнату окутывали сумерки, и Колин наблюдал, как на темнеющем небе загорались звезды. Это странно — знать, что ты в квартире не один, но ощущать при этом тоскливое одиночество. Он встал, заварил еще одну чашку чая и поставил ее на стол напротив себя — теперь ему казалось, что Робби составлял ему компанию, но только ненадолго отлучился. Колин улыбнулся новому ощущению, сделал глоток согревающего напитка и взял в руки телефон, намереваясь перезвонить Хелен. Но телефон завибрировал в руке, и экран вспыхнул от входящего вызова — Сара Брикс.

— Вечер добрый, моя милая-милая Сара, — Колин пропел комплимент своей ассистентке, звонку которой искренне обрадовался.

— Ой-ой-ой, никак мистер ОʼДонохью пребывает в хорошем настроении? — Сара хохотнула. — Видимо, неплохо провел выходные в городе Ангелов… Как съездили?

Колин вспомнил их с Робом приключения: поездка на машине по побережью Тихого океана; потрясающий вид с горы Соледад; морские котики, оккупировавшие один из пляжей ДеЛаХойи; вид на ночной Лос-Анджелес; семейный ужин у четы Магуайеров. И если не считать их с Робби стычки в туалете того самого злосчастного клуба, то…

— Отлично.

— Я и не сомневалась. А что по поводу переговоров? Я была права, что это предложение по спин-оффу?

— А когда ты была неправа, Сара Брикс? — Колин хмыкнул и отпил глоток чая.

— Это отличная новость, Колин! И что вы думаете?

— Все будет зависеть от того, какое решение примет Робби, — Колин вздохнул, глядя на дымящуюся чашку напротив. — В выходные он полетит домой, чтобы обсудить все с родителями. Ты знала, что ему еще предложили продлить контракт на вторую часть этого сезона? — радостный тон выдавал его эмоции, но ему было плевать.

— Слышала. Кстати, о Робби… Мне только что звонила Хелен… — Сара многозначительно замолчала, а Колин почему-то внутренне напрягся. — Сказала, что ты сбросил ее вызов. Мне пришлось соврать, что ты, скорее всего, просто не можешь с ней разговаривать, что якобы как раз в это время ты должен вылетать из Лос-Анджелеса. Пришлось ей рассказать и про возможный спин-офф, и про Робби. И знаешь, эти новости ее не обрадовали… Оказалось, что как раз по поводу Робби она и звонила. Я удивилась не столько ее позднему по меркам Дублина звонку, сколько ее тону… Она была… Я бы сказала — в бешенстве, Колин. Она никогда не позволяла себе так разговаривать со мной. По ее несколько истеричным интонациям мне было понятно, что она еле себя сдерживает. Ее даже твои возможные шашни с Дженни так не волновали, как этот мальчик… Она выспрашивала у меня обо всем: сколько ему лет, какой он в жизни, много ли у вас было совместных съемок, часто ли вместе проводите время вне съемочной площадки… Ну, ты понимаешь, да? Типичные вопросы ревнивой женщины. Я постаралась ее успокоить. Но все попытки оказались тщетными. И тогда я все же поинтересовалась: с чего вдруг все эти вопросы? Хелен сказала, что у нее отличные знания по психологии, и вообще — она не слепая дура, чтобы не заметить, что вы довольно близки — ей достаточно было увидеть вас в одном кадре, чтобы все понять. И не только ей, иначе не появилось бы столько «мерзости» с вами в интернете… Если сказать, что она была потрясена тем, что увидела в Сети, то это — ничего не сказать. А еще она сказала, что собирается приехать в Ванкувер и убедиться лично в своих подозрениях. И хотя мне все же удалось ее разуверить, вроде как убедить, что все ее подозрения смешны и нелепы, я не удивлюсь, если она прилетит в Ванкувер. Внезапно. Как в последний раз.

— Господи… Что на нее нашло?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? Ты давно заходил в интернет, Колин? И ты, и Робби, видимо, отличные актеры, но… ваш КэпПэн разрастается в геометрической прогрессии. И я могу понять Хелен… Ты по-прежнему ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Колин сидел, уставившись в темноту за окном, и раздумывал над услышанным от Сары. Но когда вдруг услышал отчаянное и громкое: «Нет!!!», вскочил со стула, который с грохотом упал, и бросился в спальню. Он распахнул дверь, подбежал к кровати и наклонился над Робби, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и вглядываясь в лицо, которое было на первый взгляд безмятежным, но между чуть нахмуренных бровей появилась складка, словно парень во сне над чем-то напряженно раздумывал. Но в целом Роб был спокоен и даже не поменял своей позы. Колин еще немного постоял рядом с кроватью и, убедившись, что в его помощи пока не было необходимости, вернулся на кухню. Захватил со стола чашку с остывшим чаем, завис на секунду на темноту за окном и вспомнил, что Сара Брикс все еще на проводе.

— Алло, — прижимая плечом телефон к своему уху, он подлил в чашку кипятка и вернулся за стол.

— Что происходит, Колин?

— Робу что-то приснилось, — Колин перехватил телефон в другую руку и отхлебнул из чашки горячего чаю.

— Он сейчас спит… в твоей спальне?

Судя по интонации вопроса, Сара была если не в шоке, то в замешательстве точно.

— Он спит там с самого первого дня, как появился в моей квартире, — Колину почему-то захотелось, чтобы Сара знала о них если не все, то хотя бы то, что действительно должна знать. — Ты же в курсе, что Роб живет у меня.

— А ты?

— Что я?

— А где спишь ты?

— Я сплю… — Колин на мгновение задумался, — рядом с ним. Вернее, это он спит рядом со мной. И я сам его об этом попросил. Черт… Сара, я не знаю… вернее, я не могу тебе всего объяснить…

— Ты спишь с ним… — теперь Сара была явно в шоке. Она, конечно, подозревала нечто такое, но все равно эта новость оказалась для нее несколько неожиданной.

— Нет! Ты все не так поняла. Я сплю не с ним, а рядом с ним — это разные вещи.

По сути Колин был прав — между ним и Робби не было той самой настоящей близости, после которой можно было бы говорить, что он спит с этим мальчиком, в том самом смысле, какой подразумевается. Но и он, и Сара, судя по ее многозначительному молчанию, знают, что Колин лукавит. А если бы ассистентка могла увидеть, как он порывисто провел пятерней по волосам, зачесывая их назад, то не сомневалась, что ее подопечный ей просто напросто врет.

— В тот раз, когда ты попросил меня задержать Хелен… он был у тебя?

— Да, — отрицать очевидное было глупо, да и с Сарой у них всегда были доверительные отношения, а в сложившейся ситуации с Хелен Колину нужен был союзник.

— Дай угадаю — рядом с тобой, — Саре было не впервой узнавать от своих подопечных тщательно скрываемые тайны, но Колин переплюнул всех вместе взятых. — Он спал рядом с тобой в твоей постели…

— Да, — Колин шумно выдохнул свое признание. — И ты понимаешь, как бы это выглядело, если бы у Хелен оказались ключи, и она бы увидела… нас.

— Господи… — у опытной ассистентки промелькнул перед глазами целый водоворот скандальных событий, от которых их всех уберегла случайность. — Что на тебя нашло, Колин? — Сара задала вопрос осторожно, словно сомневалась в его адекватности — таким тоном разговаривают с людьми, находящимися на грани сумасшествия.

— Я не знаю… — а может, он действительно сошел с ума? — Но он нужен мне, Сара.

— Колин, — Сара произнесла его имя с некоторым укором, словно взывала к совести, — послушай меня. Ты взрослый мужчина, у тебя жена, сын, карьера, набирающая обороты, а он… он мальчик, у которого еще вся жизнь впереди. Ты хочешь скандала? Чтобы вас полоскала желтая пресса во всех газетенках, журнальчиках и упоминала при любом подходящем случае в каких-нибудь ток-шоу? Ты разрушишь свою жизнь, испортишь его будущее… Подумай о Хелен, которую, я уверена, ты любишь. Просто вынужденная разлука охладила отношения между вами, но я уверена, что все вернется, когда она переберется к тебе в Ванкувер. Ты так и не увидел сына. Ты давно не был дома… — и если раньше Сара сомневалась, то теперь она точно знала причину, которая не давала Колину покинуть Ванкувер. — Может, стоит увидеть семью и понять, что для тебя важнее? Может, все что сейчас происходит между… вами — это всего лишь временное помешательство?

— Все слишком сложно, Сара, — Колин задумчиво возил чашкой по столешнице, взбалтывая остатки чая. — И всего объяснить я тебе не могу… Знаю, что это похоже на какое-то помешательство, а я не хочу, чтобы оно заканчивалось. Но не беспокойся, Робби постоянно напоминает мне, что все это временно…

— Слава богу, что хоть кто-то из вас мыслит адекватно, — Сара была поражена услышанным — восемнадцатилетний мальчишка был куда взрослее, чем могло показаться. — Послушай, я, конечно, буду вас прикрывать, но будьте осторожнее. Может, Робу не стоит и дальше жить в твоей квартире?

— Нет. Это исключено. Это нужно не ему, Сара. Это нужно… мне.

— Я просто подумала, что если Хелен снова внезапно нагрянет и в этот раз не забудет ключ, то даже я вам ничем не помогу… — Сара вздохнула, представляя себе худший сценарий. — Тебе нужно снова наладить доверительные отношения с женой. Позвони ей, Колин. Убеди ее, что все, что касается тебя и Робби — это всего лишь фантазии фанатов, развей ее сомнения.

— Позвоню.

— А вообще, я давно подозревала, что между вами что-то есть, и тебе следовало бы давно мне все рассказать.

— Мне показалось, что ты будешь осуждать меня, — Колин поднялся из-за стола и подошел к окну.

— Осуждать? Колин, ты даже не представляешь, какие тайны я храню, — Сара была немного возмущена таким недоверием. — Давай договоримся на будущее: я твой ассистент, Колин, и должна быть готова к самым неожиданным ситуациям, чтобы правильно на них среагировать, а для этого…

— Ты должна быть в курсе всего, что происходит, — Колин отвернулся от окна и уставился на закрытую дверь спальни.

— Мне не нужны подробности, просто держи меня в курсе, ладно?

— Договорились.

— Вот и хорошо. Не забудь позвонить Хелен. И у вас завтра ночные съемки в Сторибруке. На разных площадках, правда. Так что, увидимся завтра, не опаздывайте.

— До завтра, Сара. И спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что поняла и не осудила.

— Колин… — женщина произнесла протяжно его имя, и Колин даже увидел, как она усмехнулась и покачала головой. — Почему я должна осуждать тебя? В конце концов, это твоя жизнь. А мне ты можешь доверить даже самые страшные свои тайны.

— Серьезно? У меня их много, — Колин хмыкнул в трубку. — С какой бы начать?

— На сегодня с меня хватит твоих тайн, — Сара подхватила его шутливый тон. — Давай, ты будешь дозировать свои секреты. И я тебя умоляю — без подробностей!

— Каждый раз убеждаюсь, как мне повезло с тобой.

— Приму это как комплимент, — Сара игриво хихикнула, но тут же ее голос снова стал серьезным. — Все. Жду тебя завтра ровно в восемь вечера в холле отеля. И позвони Хелен, пожалуйста.

— Как скажете, мэм! — Колин даже вытянулся в струнку, придавая торжественность своему обещанию.

— Прекрати паясничать, — Сара хмыкнула и отключилась.

**HIM — Pretending**

 После разговора со своим ассистентом Колин ощущал себя несколько неоднозначно: с одной стороны, появилось чувство легкости, как после исповеди, когда признаешься в каком-то своем проступке и принимаешь его, потому что тебя не осуждают за него, но с другой — это чувство легкости полностью компенсировалось чувством вины перед женой, а может даже и страхом, перед предстоящим с Хелен разговором. Колин вздохнул, повертел телефон в руке, надолго зависнув на огни ночного города, рассыпавшиеся за окном разноцветной россыпью — разговаривать с женой в присутствии пусть и спящего Робби не очень хотелось, тем более что Колин не мог предугадать в какое русло в итоге выльется их беседа, но в то же время позвонить было нужно. А еще нужно было что-то поесть — желудок периодически жалобно урчал, напоминая о себе. И у Колина было два варианта: сходить куда-нибудь поесть или заказать что-нибудь через интернет. Хотя был еще и третий вариант — соорудить что-либо на скорую руку из того, что было в холодильнике. Но в итоге Колин нашел в недрах холодильника упаковку пива, которое они с Робом как-то купили для очередного домашнего киносеанса, и решил заказать пиццу. Вот только ноутбук остался в спальне, и Колин тихо, чтобы не разбудить Робби прокрался к прикроватной тумбочке.

— Посмотри на меня!!!

Колин так и застыл с зажатым в руках ноутом, не зная, как ему реагировать на это требование Роба. В спальню проникал свет, падающий из гостиной, но его было недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть — спит ли еще Робби или на самом деле обращается к нему. Колин включил ночник, предварительно закрыв его ноутом как щитом, чтобы свет не ослепил Робби, но это оказалось ненужным — он все еще находился в своем сновидении. Раньше Роб никогда не разговаривал во сне, поэтому Колина пугали эти обрывочные, но довольно эмоциональные фразы, потому что ему казалось, что в другой реальности Робби Кэя происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее и пугающее его тем, что он не может ничем помочь своему мальчику, а будить его он все еще не решался. Колин не стал выключать свет, чтобы у него была возможность в любой момент увидеть Робби и малейшие изменения в позе или выражении лица, тихо вышел из спальни и прикрыл за собой дверь. Он все же собирался позвонить Хелен и не хотел, чтобы Роб что-то слышал. Хотя вряд ли ему хоть что-то бы помешало — он даже на свет прикроватного светильника никак не отреагировал, когда Колин убрал ноутбук, закрывающий яркосветящийся абажур. Но Колину так было спокойнее.

Пока он ждал, когда доставят заказанную пиццу, набрал номер жены и отошел к дальнему окну, из которого хорошо просматривался подъезд к дому. Нужно было не пропустить курьера — домофон он отключил по понятным причинам и намеревался сам спуститься вниз. Хелен ответила не сразу, а по ее тону Колин понял, что она все еще раздражена. Но мало-помалу ее отпускало, и разговор получился довольно спокойным. Колин извинился, что сбросил вызов, потому что Хелен позвонила как раз в тот самый момент, когда стюардессы попросили отключить все гаджеты, немного рассказал о предложении сняться в еще одном проекте, потом поинтересовался — как у нее дела? Конечно, спросил о сынишке. И постепенно они подошли к самому главному, что так взволновало Хелен, а Колин не знал, как начать говорить на эту довольно щекотливую тему.

— Сара звонила, сказала, что ты разговаривала с ней в несколько непривычном для тебя тоне, — Колин решил зайти издалека. — Что случилось, милая?

— А Сара тебе не рассказала? — в голосе жены Колин уловил явные нотки подозрительности.

— Рассказала, — теперь Колин решил не ходить вокруг да около. — Я только не могу понять — как ты могла такое подумать?

— Мне и не нужно было думать, Колин, все было очень даже наглядно продемонстрировано, — Хелен хмыкнула в трубку.

— Ты имеешь в виду наше с Робби взаимодействие в кадре? Значит, мы очень хорошие актеры, раз успешно выполнили поставленную режиссером перед нами задачу, — Колин что-то рассказывал про неоднозначность сценария, про то, как трудно иногда изображать нужные эмоции и играть характер своего героя, поставленного в определенные условные рамки.

— Вы настолько хорошо сыграли свои эмоции, что интернет теперь завален ими под самую завязку, — в голосе Хелен появились нотки сомнения. — Ты хоть видел все эти художества, милый?

— Честно, то пока еще не добрался, — Колин бессовестно врал жене — конечно, он уже успел увидеть кое-какие «шедевры». — А что, там все так страшно?

— Неприятно… Я бы даже сказала — мерзко. Это, наверное, самое подходящее определение того, что я испытала, когда сегодня целый день просматривала все это в интернете. И знаешь, такие художества с тобой и с Дженнифер меня цепляли куда меньше. С ней ты хотя бы смотрелся естественно, а с этим мальчиком…

— Брось, Хелен, — Колин перебил жену, зная, о чем именно она хочет сказать, и постарался говорить как можно убедительнее. — Уж здесь у тебя не должно быть вообще никаких поводов для волнения — это просто хорошая актерская работа и ничего больше. Господи! Как тебе только в голову могла прийти мысль, что меня с этим мальчишкой связывает что-то большее, чем просто работа в сериале? Подумай, Хелен, что у меня может быть общего с этим юным мальчиком? Да с такой разницей в возрасте он мне годится если не в сыновья, то уж в братья точно! Не выдумывай того, чего в помине и быть не может. А то, что ты находишь в интернете — это лишь глупые фантазии фанатов, — Колин замолчал, вслушиваясь в тишину в трубке, в надежде, что ему удалось убедить жену в беспочвенности ее подозрений. Ему оставалось только подвести ее к правильным действиям в будущем, чтобы обезопасить себя и Робби. — Я соскучился по тебе, милая.

— Я тоже, — Хелен признавалась ему в своих чувствах с долей грусти. — Ты так больше и не смог выбраться домой.

— Прости, что так получилось, но в этом сезоне все время перекраивали график съемок…

— Я знаю, Сара говорила мне об этом.

— А сейчас, когда все более или менее устаканилось, я не вижу смысла срываться на пару дней — до конца осталось всего две недели, может, чуть больше, если понадобится что-то переснимать, — Колин наиграно вздохнул. — Осталось потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть, Хелен, а потом у нас будет целых два месяца, до начала следующих съемок.

— Может, тогда я прилечу к тебе вместе с Эваном?

— О! Это было бы чудесно. Только ты сообщи мне заранее, если соберешься, чтобы я смог «перекроить» свой график и провести с вами больше времени.

— Хорошо.

Колин улыбнулся своей «победе» — это именно то, что ему было нужно. Теперь неожиданный визит супруги ему не грозил. Теперь у него все было под контролем. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это. Они еще немного поболтали о чем-то уже менее существенном, пока их беседу не прервал доставщик пиццы, вклинившийся в их разговор параллельным звонком, и Колин, извинившись, наконец-то, закончил разговор с Хелен. После разговора с женой у него остался неприятный осадок. Ему было элементарно стыдно за свое вынужденное, но очень убедительное вранье, которым ему удалось свести подозрения Хелен на нет, ну или хотя бы притупить ее вполне обоснованную ревность.

Пока Колин жевал еще относительно горячую пиццу, запивая ее холодным пивом, при этом не чувствуя вкуса ни того, ни другого, он все время прокручивал засевшую в голове фразу, которую как-то сказал Робби: «…в этой реальности есть обстоятельства, от нас независящие, из-за которых мы не сможем быть вместе». Почему-то после разговора с Хелен, его эта фраза злила: Роб уже тогда был уверен, что Колин выберет в этой реальности свою семью, а не его — уж слишком хорошо мальчик знал его. Впрочем, и у Робби Кэя Колин ОʼДонохью тоже не был в приоритете в этой реальности… «И мы оба знаем — это временно». Временно. Временно… Робби настойчиво при каждом удобном случае напоминал об этом Колину, заражая его сознание этим «вирусом». Но только сейчас Колин ощутил всю горечь болезни под названием — «временно». Временно. Временно… Эта мысль пульсировала в мозгу, а Колину отчаянно хотелось, чтобы их «временно» стало «постоянно». Есть расхотелось… Зато захотелось немедленно оказаться рядом с Робби, чтобы не чувствовать свое одиночество, ставшее вдруг невероятно острым и мучительно тягостным. Он выбросил в мусорное ведро недоеденный кусок пиццы и вылил в раковину остатки пива, отключил телефон — съемки у них только завтра вечером, а звонков он ни от кого больше не ждал, захватил ноутбук — в надежде, что его «серфинг» по просторам интернета не помешает Робу, и вернулся в спальню, где его мальчик все еще пребывал во власти своей другой реальности.

**HIM — Close To The Flame**

 Колин сразу заметил на мягко освещаемом светом ночника лице своего мальчика блестящие влагой дорожки — он что-то или кого-то оплакивал в своем сне. Колин осторожно улегся на кровать поверх одеяла и, протянув руку, коснулся щеки Роба, аккуратно вытирая следы слез и подавляя желание вернуть своего мальчика в эту реальность. Робби спал всего лишь каких-то часов шесть, а у Колина было ощущение, что — вечность. Он уже невыносимо соскучился по саркастичным остротам этого мальчика, по его блестящим озорством глазам, по искренней улыбке и даже по кривоватой ухмылке, когда ему что-то не нравилось. Колин привык засыпать под его болтовню, а сейчас, прислушиваясь к спокойному дыханию Роба, он понимал, что вряд ли не уснет. Колин вздохнул, пристроился спиной к изголовью кровати и водрузил на колени ноутбук, намереваясь ознакомиться, наконец, с тем самым «творчеством», которое лишило покоя его редко возмутимую Хелен. В принципе, все его запросы приводили к практически одному результату — единственный кадр, вырванный из общего контекста сцены, действительно чем-то напоминал недопоцелуй, который должен был произойти, но почему-то не случился. И эта недосказанность породила такое буйство фантазии, что у Колина разбегались глаза от количества только этого кадра, который был и в статике, и в движении, и прорисован в разной технике. Но воображение фанатов пошло куда дальше этого кадра, и Колин теперь понимал, почему так разнервничалась его жена. Помимо рисунков, в интернете появились уже и видеоролики, и написанные истории, где фантазии авторов этих «шедевров» не только буйствовали, но и зашкаливали все мыслимые и немыслимые нормы элементарной морали и этики. Колин, к своему стыду, так увлекся чтением одной такой аморальной истории, что упустил тот момент, когда на запястьях Робби появились кожаные браслеты. Это обстоятельство напрягло Колина — он мог поклясться, что Роб не то чтобы не вставал, а даже не ворочался, и браслетам взяться было просто напросто неоткуда, если только… Если только Питер Пэн не надел их в своей другой реальности, а они «проявились» в этой. Мистика какая-то… Но эта мистика лишний раз подтверждала, что другая реальность существует на самом деле. И что она куда реальнее, чем настоящая. Колин закрыл ноутбук, отложил его в сторону и сосредоточился на Робби — что-то подсказывало, что мальчику может понадобиться его помощь в любой момент. Но Роб был по-прежнему спокоен, и Колин улегся рядом, вглядываясь в его безмятежное лицо… Наверное, в какой-то момент он все же уснул.

Он снова проваливается в уже ставшую привычной темноту своего сна, в котором больше его никто не ждет. Но в это раз Колин отчетливо слышит чьи-то тихие всхлипывания — кто-то плачет в его темноте… совсем рядом. Колин вздрагивает, когда ощущает сначала Его дыхание на своем виске, а потом… влагу, когда Он прижимается своей щекой к его виску и заходится отчаянными рыданиями. Колину хочется обнять Его, успокоить, но руки не подчиняются его желаниям. Такого ни разу не случалось в его снах. Это пугает настолько, что Колин вздрагивает всем телом и просыпается, понимая, что это Робби прижимается к нему, это он рыдает, уткнувшись в его плечо.

— Я люблю тебя… Слышишь?

Роб шепчет свое признание, а Колин теряется, потому что точно знает, что Киллиана больше нет в другой реальности… Тогда кому Робби это говорит? Ему? Но его мальчик все еще находится во власти своего сновидения, терзающего его тело отчаянными рыданиями, в которых Роб заходится. У Колина сжимается сердце, потому что слышать это невыносимо. Это похоже на пытку, и Колин не выдерживает. Он вспоминает, что Робби говорил о браслетах — если их снять, то это поможет ему проснуться. И Колин решительно срывает браслеты с запястий Робби.

— Люблю… Люблю… Люблю…

Робби не просыпается, а только сильнее прижимается к Колину всем телом, выдыхая свое признание ему в плечо, но потом мотает головой:

— Нет-нет, только не сейчас…

Сон по-прежнему не отпускает Роба, и Колина это уже начинает пугать не на шутку.

— Проснись, Робби, проснись, — он прижимает к себе своего мальчика, гладит его волосы и шепчет ему на ухо: — Вернись ко мне.

Робби вздрагивает всем телом от его прикосновений, замирает на мгновение, будто прислушиваясь, но потом снова отчаянно мотает головой, цепляясь при этом за рубашку Колина, словно боится, что он исчезнет. Колин вспоминает, что попадал в серые сны Робби, когда соединял свою правую ладонь с его левой, и надеется, что и сейчас это сработает. Он перехватывает левую руку Роба, переплетая их пальцы и крепко сжимая его ладонь, и на мгновение проваливается в его сон. Но Колину и этого оказывается вполне достаточно, чтобы заглянуть во вспыхнувшие удивлением глаза своего мальчика и сказать в его приоткрытые губы:

— И я люблю тебя мой красивый мальчик. Тебе пора… просыпаться.

Роб отчаянно сопротивляется, и Колину приходится пойти на крайние меры. Он фиксирует голову Робби, чтобы тот не смог отстраниться, а потом буквально впивается поцелуем в его приоткрытый рот. Он чувствует, как Робби начинает задыхаться, но не разрывает поцелуя даже тогда, когда мальчик пытается высвободиться из его объятий. И только когда Роб затихает, обмякая в кольце его рук, Колин отрывается от его губ. Запрокинув его голову, Колин всматривается в его лицо и отчаянно шепчет:

— Просыпайся, Робби, просыпайся. Вернись ко мне, мой мальчик. Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня. Ну же, Роб!

Колину не нравится, что он не слышит дыхания Роба — это пугает. Он встряхивает его несколько раз, пытаясь привести в чувство:

— Давай, мой мальчик, давай!

И когда, наконец, Робби распахивает глаза и делает шумный вдох, Колину хочется разрыдаться от облегчения. Он порывисто прижимает Роба к себе, беспрестанно целуя его макушку:

— Ты вернулся… Слава богу, ты вернулся, — он все же украдкой смахивает выступившие слезы, пока Роб не видит. — Ты напугал меня, — он отстраняется от своего мальчика, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза и убедиться, что все в порядке. — Как ты?

— Нормально, — губы Роба искривляются в горькой усмешке, от которой Колину почему-то становится не по себе.

— Расскажешь?

Робби качает головой, а потом прижимается лбом к груди Колина и шумно выдыхает.

— Ты не должен был ничего знать… Пообещай мне, что никому не расскажешь то, что узнал от меня про другую реальность, — Роб вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо Колину в глаза в ожидании ответа.

— Кому я расскажу? — Колин усмехается этой просьбе Роба. — Чтобы меня сразу определили в психушку?

— Пообещай, — в глазах Робби явно читающееся беспокойство.

— Обещаю, — Колина немного озадачивает эта настойчивая просьба, но чтобы снова увидеть спокойствие в зеленых глазах, он готов пообещать, что угодно. — Я обещаю тебе, что ни одна живая душа не узнает о твоем секрете, — он мягко обхватывает ладонями лицо своего мальчика и целует его податливые губы, и только после этого Роб успокаивается и устраивается уютнее в его объятьях. — Может ты есть хочешь? — Колин чувствует, как Робби мотает головой. — А пить? — снова отказ, и Колин смеется. — А чего ты хочешь?

— Спать.

— Спать? Да ты проспал почти десять часов!

— Я спал без тебя, а теперь хочу… с тобой.

Робби разворачивается в его объятьях лицом к окну и затихает, а Колин вслушивается в его спокойное дыхание и молчит, рассматривая их отражение в свете ночника в оконном стекле на фоне ночного города — теперь он уверен, что на многое готов ради того, чтобы быть с этим мальчиком как можно дольше.

— Я нашел тебя и… — Робби смотрит Колину в глаза через его отражение в окне и замолкает на полуслове.

— И что? — Колин знает, о чем именно сейчас говорит ему Роб, но его отчего-то это не радует.

— И снова потерял.

— Ты не потерял меня, — Колин улыбается оконному отражению своего мальчика, — я ждал тебя здесь.

Временно. Они — это временно. Вирус. Болезнь. Помешательство. Неважно… Им обоим необходимо это «временно». Пусть даже недолго… Столько, сколько им позволят обстоятельства. Им нужно переболеть, вылечиться, получить иммунитет. Главное, не упустить тот момент, когда их острое заболевание перейдет в стадию хронического. И тогда «временно» может стать «постоянно», что уже ничем не вылечишь. И они оба в шаге от грани этого состояния их на двоих заболевания под названием — «временно». Вопрос только в том, кто из них первым сделает этот шаг?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> HIM - Killing Loneliness: http://pleer.com/tracks/5569066VCR
> 
> HIM - Pretending: http://pleer.com/tracks/556915pTFX
> 
> HIM - Close To The Flame: http://pleer.com/tracks/4694533uXuW


	55. Что-то теряешь, что-то находишь

Что-то невесомое, но определенно теплое мазнуло по щеке, заставив Колина улыбнуться во сне. Не открывая глаз, он повернулся набок и привычно протянул руку, чтобы обнять того, кто иногда будил его по утрам своим вот таким вот невесомым поцелуем. Но в этот раз Колин нащупал лишь пустоту, и ощущение неотвратимой потери вырвало его из мира сновидений. Вернее, просто из сна без каких-либо сновидений. Колин резко открыл глаза, зажмурился от не по-осеннему слепящего солнца, прикрыл ладонью глаза и, наконец, убедился, что другая половина кровати была действительно пуста. И, судя по всему, уже давно. Внезапно обрушившаяся паника, заставила Колина: вскочить с кровати; заглянуть в ванную комнату; пробежаться глазами по комнате, распахнуть дверцы шкафа и с облегчением удостовериться, что вещи Робби были на месте; не успокоившись на этом рвануть из спальни, чтобы понять — не ушел ли он и где он вообще может быть? И только когда Колин, выскочив из спальни, сразу почему-то ринулся в коридор, его порыв остановил совершенно спокойный, может быть, чуть удивленный голос:

— Кого-то ищешь?

Колин резко развернулся на знакомый голос, увидел сидящего в углу дивана Робби, чашку в его руках, немного озадаченный взгляд, настороженную улыбку и шумно выдохнул тут же отпустившую его панику.

**Shinedown — Miracle**

 — Господи… — он резким жестом зачесал волосы назад, задержавшись на затылке, провел ладонью по шее и, наконец, улыбнулся. — Ты напугал меня. Больше не делай так.

— Не делать как? — Роб удивленно изогнул левую бровь.

— Не исчезай вот так… Не предупредив.

— Я просто захотел пить, — Робби демонстративно и довольно шумно отхлебнул из чашки и пожал плечами. — Не думал, что из-за такой ерунды тебя нужно было будить. И потом — я выспался и чтобы тебе не мешать, решил сделать себе чаю и посмотреть что-нибудь по телевизору.

Только сейчас Колин заметил работающий телевизор, с экрана которого симпатичная дикторша вещала, скорее всего, о каких-то новостях.

— Просто я привык просыпаться рядом с тобой, — Колин вздохнул, глядя на Роба, у которого, как ему показалось, был настороженный взгляд. — Я вдруг подумал, что ты ушел.

— Была такая мысль… — Робби выдержал паузу, глядя на постепенно проступающее на лице Колина недоумение, и когда тот открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, ухмыльнулся уголком губ и, пряча за чашкой улыбку, произнес почти серьезным тоном: — Хотел прогуляться и сходить нам за кофе. Такое солнечное утро сегодня, — Роба отчего-то забавлял такой Колин ОʼДонохью, застывший изваянием посреди гостиной: может, виной всему была вытянутая в его сторону рука, зависшая в несколько странном жесте; может, открытый в явном намерении что-то сказать рот; может, читающаяся в глазах растерянность; может, его взъерошенные после сна волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, а в сочетании с вынужденной по роли небритостью они выглядели особенно уморительно; а может, пижамные штаны любимой Колином клетчатой расцветки… Скорее всего, Роба забавлял вид Колина в целом, и он, не выдержав, прыснул от смеха, пытаясь утопить его в чашке чая. — Господи, ты бы сейчас себя видел!

— Не понимаю, что смешного? — Колин вышел из своего оцепенения и направился на кухню.

— Нужно было тебя сфоткать, выложить в Инстаграм и посмотреть на реакцию фанов, — Робби сполз с дивана и переместился на кухню.

— Как насчет завтрака? — Колин распахнул холодильник и задумчиво изучал его содержимое.

— Я только сейчас понял, что зверски голоден, и буду все, что ты приготовишь, — Роб наблюдал, как Колин вытаскивал продукты для их будущего завтрака — судя по всему, их меню будет состоять из яиц, молока, помидоров-черри, грибов, бекона, сыра, апельсинов, тостов, масла… — Тебе помочь?

— Нет, — Колин покачал головой, ныряя в недра холодильника за чем-то еще.

— Как скажешь, — Робби вздохнул, подцепил помидорку, быстро отправил ее в рот. Хотел было еще что-нибудь стащить, но разбуженная укоризненным взглядом Колина совесть вернула его на диван.

— Кстати, о фанах, — Колин решил, что сейчас самое подходящее время ознакомить Робби с онлайн творчеством, касающимся непосредственно их двоих. — В Сети появилось много чего с нами. Ну, картинки там всякие, видео, рассказики… Короче, можешь развлечься и скрасить себе ожидание завтрака.

Пока Колин «колдовал» у плиты, Роб знакомился с художествами фанатов сериала, а конкретно с тем, что касалось непосредственно его самого и Колина. Увиденное повергало парня в шок все больше и больше, потому что все чаще раздавались его удивленные возгласы не всегда культурного содержания.

— Мать твою! Ты это видел? — Роб уже не сидел спокойно на диване, а мерил шагами гостиную и кухню, периодически возникал рядом с Колином и совал ему под нос то, что тот сам уже успел изучить накануне. — Как? Как такое вообще могло прийти в голову? — он тыкал пальцем в движущийся рисунок, довольно талантливо нарисованный, надо сказать, на котором они не то чтобы целовались… Скорее, откровенно сосались. — Господи… Я не знаю, как это все буду объяснять родителям, — Робби нервно расхаживал по кухне, не прекращая при этом знакомиться с разнообразием фанатской фантазии.

— А ты никому ничего не должен объяснять или оправдываться, — Колин, ловко орудуя лопаткой, перекладывал приготовленный омлет с грибами на тарелки. — Ты актер, Робби, который играет тот характер, что нужен по сценарию. А у твоего персонажа, если ты еще сам этого не понял, явно выраженный интерес к мужскому полу.

— Это ты сейчас на что намекаешь? — Роб, оперевшись руками на стол и нависая над ним, подался к Колину.

— Ну, сам посуди, — Колин поднял голову, отвлекаясь от своего занятия. — В твоем Неверлэнде не одно столетие живут одни мальчишки, и возраст у них, знаешь ли, совсем недетский — подростки, со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями. Ну, я имею в виду, что именно на подростковый возраст приходится самый пик гормонального всплеска, — Колин подкрепил свой довод довольно выразительным взглядом. — А вот твой помощник, Феликс, уже вышел из подросткового возраста, и с ним ты явно достаточно близок… Мне порой, кажется, что ты проецируешь свою другую реальность, чтобы достоверно сыграть характер своего персонажа.

— Ревнуешь?

— Немного, — Колин не отводил глаз от насмешливого взгляда своего мальчика, пытаясь не потерять мысль, которую хотел до него донести. — Помниться, что и Джонс каким-то образом оказался твоим пленником на пару столетий. А у них были довольно странные и запутанные отношения… Помнишь, режиссер нам об этом говорил, когда снимали нашу ключевую сцену? В общем, странно и неоднозначно выглядит твой Неверлэнд. Все бы было ничего, если бы на острове были девочки. Но единственную девочку ты держишь в клетке…

— Может, я так забочусь о ее безопасности? — Робу уже смешно от одних только мыслей — как выглядит его персонаж в глазах зрителей.

— Может, — Колин усмехнулся, глядя на расплывающуюся улыбку Роба. — Но, согласись, сценаристы постарались на славу, чтобы фантазии зрителя было где разгуляться. Вот она и расцвела буйным цветом.

— Я уже представляю все эти подколы в школе… Мало того что Питер Пэн — злобный ублюдок и психопат, так еще — маньяк и извращенец, — Робби покачал головой, прикрывая рукой лицо, и уже не сдерживая себя, рассмеялся. — Вот же дерьмо!

— А я вот не вижу в этом ничего дерьмового, — Колин вернулся на кухню, бросил сковороду в мойку, разлил по чашкам кофе и вернулся к столу. — Ты отлично и достоверно играешь своего персонажа, раз твой Питер Пэн нашел такой отклик у зрителей. Поэтому прекрати ругаться и садись завтракать.

— Странный какой-то отклик, я бы сказал, — Роб пододвинул к себе тарелку и подцепил вилкой кусочек омлета.

— Ты про нас?

Колин наблюдал за Робом, который перед тем, как кивнуть, долго и задумчиво разглядывал омлет на своей вилке прежде, чем отправил его себе в рот.

— Такое чувство, что кто-то наблюдал за нами в другой реальности, а теперь делится всеми своими наблюдениями в этой.

Колин решил не говорить Робу, что у него было абсолютно такое же ощущение, когда он впервые увидел художества фанатов.

— Кстати, что там с твоей другой реальностью? — Колин заинтересованно посмотрел на Робби, который явно напрягся от вопроса. — Ты сказал, что нашел меня, но снова потерял. Что случилось?

**Shinedown — Beyond The Sun**

 Парень молча ковырял вилкой омлет, не поднимая при этом головы, явно избегая встретиться с Колином взглядом. Потом также молча отложил вилку, взял чашку с кофе и, наконец, поднял голову.

— Мне не следовало ничего тебе рассказывать о другой реальности, Колин, — Роб отпил из чашки и поморщился. — Ты не должен ничего знать.

— Но ты говорил, что рассказал мне все потому, что я там умер, — Колину не нравился ни потемневший взгляд Роба, ни жесткость, появившаяся в его голосе, ни дрожащие побелевшие пальцы, почти сливающиеся с белой чашкой, которую охватывали.

— Я думал, что ты умер, — Робби поставил чашку на стол и отвел взгляд в сторону окна. — А оказалось, что твоему подсознанию стала недоступна моя реальность, мой Неверлэнд. Ты как бы умер, но только для моего Мира, но в любом другом твое подсознание снова оживет, и тебе снова будут сниться сны, — Роб перевел взгляд на ничего не понимающего Колина. — Я не могу теперь тебе обо всем рассказывать, Колин. Ты не должен ничего больше знать, — Робби вздохнул и протянул левую руку через стол.

— Ты обещал, что не заберешь у меня ни одного воспоминания о нас, — Колина насторожили потемневшие глаза парня, и он интуитивно одернул ладонь, избегая соприкосновения с протянутой к нему рукой. — Ни в этой реальности, ни в той. Ты пообещал мне, Роб.

— Не волнуйся, — Робби усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула. — Не заберу. Мне это и не нужно будет делать.

— Не нужно? — Колин ничего не понимал, но при этом отмечал, что у парня глаза снова становились привычного зеленоватого цвета.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Ты и без моего вмешательства забудешь все, что связано с Неверлэндом.

— И тебя?

— И меня.

— Я не понимаю…

— Такова плата за возрождение подсознания, — Робби пожал плечами, снова взялся за вилку и подцепил довольно большой кусок омлета. — Очень вкусно, кстати. Ты что-то в него добавил? Или я просто голоден? — Роб улыбнулся и буквально за считаные минуты расправился с остатками кулинарного шедевра. Как будто ничего не произошло. Словно они только что не говорили о том, отчего его пальцы дрожали, а взгляд стремительно чернел. И уже запивая завтрак кофе, поинтересовался у потерявшего всякий интерес к еде Колина как бы между прочим: — А как отнеслась ко всему твоя жена?

— В смысле? — Колин все еще мысленно находился в своей другой реальности, вспоминая отрывки сновидений и радуясь про себя тому факту, что он все еще помнил о своих снах про Неверлэнд и про своего личного Питера Пэна.

— В нашем смысле, — Роб выразительно выгнул левую бровь, намекая на «тот самый смысл», но Колин то ли не понимал его, то ли упустил суть вопроса. — Я про художества в Сети.

— А, про это… — до Колина только сейчас стал доходить смысл того, что сказал ему Робби про другую реальность буквально пару минут назад — теперь их действительно больше нет в другой реальности и… не будет. — То есть, я снова смогу видеть сны, но в этих снах не будет тебя? — у Колина стекленеет взгляд, когда Робби поджимает губы и кивает головой. — Но ведь… Можно было что-то сделать?

— Таковы были условия, и я принял их.

— Но ты же говорил, что в твоем Неверлэнде возможны исключения.

— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы все было по-другому, но это был единственный путь, чтобы спасти тебя, — Роб быстро протянул руку, пытаясь схватить ладонь Колина и рассчитывая вывести его из оцепенения своим жестом. Он скривил губы в улыбке, когда Колин быстро убирал руку и откинулся на спинку стула, недоверчиво глядя на него. — Ты теперь каждый раз будешь дергаться, когда я попытаюсь к тебе прикоснуться? Так что Хелен?

— Назвала все это мерзостью и немного поистерила, — Колин усмехнулся и взялся за чашку. — Но я сказал, что и ты, и я играли все по сценарию, что такова суть наших персонажей и их взаимоотношений, и чтобы она ничего не выдумывала…

— Поверила?

— Надеюсь.

Они больше не заговаривают ни о том, что произошло в другой реальности Робби Кэя, ни о Хелен, и заканчивают завтрак, болтая о чем-то несущественном и о предстоящих вечерних съемках, договариваются о том, как будут добираться домой поздней ночью. Потом почти до вечера лениво валяются в постели — беспокойная ночь все же дает о себе знать навалившейся вдруг усталостью. Робби абсолютно спокоен, но именно это спокойствие настораживает Колина: он почему-то уверен, что это хорошая актерская игра, а вот истерика, случившаяся с Робом во сне, это была как раз куда более правильная его реакция на то, что с ними произошло, пусть и в другой реальности. И еще Колину кажется, что…

— Ты злишься на меня? — он пытается заглянуть в глаза своего мальчика, пристроившегося на его груди.

— С чего ты взял? — Роб поворачивает к нему голову и хмурит брови, выражая свою озадаченность.

— Быть может… я разбудил тебя не вовремя? — Колину кажется, что если бы он не вмешался в сон Роба, то…

— Ты появился как раз в самый нужный момент, — Робби вздыхает и отворачивается. — У меня бы не хватило сил…

— Для чего?

Роб долго молчит, потом поднимается и, усевшись на краю кровати спиной к Колину, зависает на картинке вечернего Ванкувера за окном, и когда тот уже и не надеется получить ответ на свой вопрос, все же выдыхает свое признание:

— Отпустить тебя, — а потом встает с кровати и как ни в чем не бывало начинает собираться к выезду на съемки.

А Колин, наблюдая за его перемещениями по спальне, вдруг отчетливо понимает, что спокойствие его мальчика действительно наигранное — уж слишком горько прозвучало его «отпустить». Его охватывает чувство безотчетного страха, что это — «отпустить» касается и их настоящей реальности, и ему хотелось бы, чтобы у Робби не хватило на это сил.

**Shinedown — Breaking Inside**

 Каждое утро, еще только проснувшись, Колин настороженно наблюдал за Робом, чтобы уловить в нем малейшие изменения. Особенно после ночей, которые Робби проводил в своем Неверлэнде — он подолгу лежал, отвернувшись от Колина и обхватив себя руками, в одной из которых сжимал до бледных пальцев свои магические браслеты, а Колин не решался его о чем-либо спрашивать — теперь другая реальность Робби Кэя закрытая для него тема. Каждое утро Роб задавал Колину один и тот же вопрос — не снилось ли ему что-нибудь? И получив на него отрицательный ответ, впадал на время в самую настоящую тоску, из которой Колин вытаскивал его своей болтовней на отвлеченные темы, пытаясь при этом распланировать их ближайшие рабочие дени, которые сменяли друг друга с пугающей скоростью, увлекая их в круговорот бесконечных съемок, что, в общем-то, было характерно перед плановым зимним перерывом — такое ощущение, что на последние две серии специально запланировали только две недели. И это еще не считая пересъемок некоторых сцен, для практически смонтированных серий, когда по ходу монтажа всплывали всякие пробелы, ляпы и косяки. Дневные съемки, ночные, на «натуре», в павильонах, иногда на нескольких площадках параллельно и чуть ли не одновременно. Съемки даже захватили один из выходных дней, поэтому Робу пришлось отложить запланированную поездку домой на середину следующей недели, когда у него выпадали два свободных дня. Они оба чертовски уставали, но Колин все же больше, потому что почти постоянно пропадал на съемочных площадках, иногда появляясь дома уже под утро.

Он подолгу смотрел на спящего Роба, на браслеты на его запястьях, понимая, что его мальчик снова «ушел» от него в свою другую реальность, а потом укладывался рядом, осторожно обнимал его одной рукой и ждал, когда Робби почувствует его присутствие. Иногда Роб никак не реагировал, и Колин убирал руку, понимая, что ему не стоит мешать — скорее всего, он занят своими Потеряшками. Но чаще его мальчик прижимался к нему теснее, и Колин целовал его в плечо, в шею или за ухом, обнимал крепче, а потом уверенно брал его левую ладонь в свою правую руку и переплетал их пальцы. Провалиться в цветные сны Робби Кэя с некоторых пор Колину ОʼДонохью больше не грозило, как, впрочем, и потеря некоторых воспоминаний. Потому что ему больше нечего было терять.

Сейчас об этом смешно вспоминать, но первые несколько ночей после их утреннего разговора Колин спал на диване, страшась, что Роб не сдержит свое слово и все же заберет из его памяти все воспоминания о своем Неверлэнде, чем, надо сказать, сначала веселил Роба.

— Бог мой! Колин, ты на самом деле думаешь, что этим сможешь себя обезопасить? Я могу почистить тебе память в любое время, и ты даже не сообразишь, в какой именно момент это произошло, — взгляд Робби стремительно темнеет, когда он тянет руку к Колину, но его губы при этом растягиваются в озорной улыбке.

— Ты обещал мне! — Колин вжимается в спинку облюбованного им дивана и быстро прячет ладони под мышки, крепко их зажимая при этом, хотя прекрасно понимает, что Роб шутит.

— И я помню о своем обещании, но если тебе так спокойнее, то спи здесь, — Робби убирает вытянутую руку, усаживается в другом углу дивана и закидывает ноги на журнальный столик. — Ничего, что я здесь посижу и посмотрю что-нибудь?

И Робби, не дожидаясь согласия Колина, щелкал пультом, перебирая телевизионные каналы, пока не находил что-то для себя интересное, и Колину ничего не оставалось, как тоже смотреть какой-нибудь сериал, типа «Шерлока» или «Доктора Кто», но он всегда стойко дожидался момента, когда Роб уходил в спальню. Но даже после этого он не вытаскивал руки из-под мышек и утром просыпался в этой же дурацкой позе. А на третью ночь Робби разозлило такое странное поведение Колина.

— Да не буду я трогать твои воспоминания! — спокойно сидящий в своем углу дивана Роб вдруг вскакивает и импульсивно швыряет пульт в опустевший угол. — Я не хочу больше засыпать один. Для этого у меня, в конце концов, есть номер в отеле. И если ты сейчас же не поднимешь свою задницу и не переместишь ее в спальню на свою половину кровати, то я вызову такси и уеду в отель!

— Такси? — Колина во всей этой гневной тираде почему-то зацепило именно упоминание о такси.

— Такси, Колин, — у Роба гневный и решительный взгляд. — Потому что оставлю ключи от «Мустанга» на вот этом столе, — он указывает Колину на середину журнального столика, а потом разворачивается и направляется в спальню, довольно зло бросая при этом через плечо: — И ключи от квартиры я тоже положу туда же.

Он с такой силой захлопывает за собой дверь, что Колин вздрагивает и передергивает плечами от неприятного ощущения, которое все же заставляет его подняться с безопасного дивана и вернуться в спальню.

— Чтобы тебе было спокойнее, я уйду в свой Неверлэнд, — Роб сердито натягивает свои браслеты и решительно дергает шнурки. — И если ты действительно так боишься, что я могу что-то сделать, то можешь обмотать мне запястья скотчем, чтобы я сам не смог снять браслеты во сне. Только уж будь добор — не забудь разбудить меня.

— Зачем ты так, Роб? — Колин присаживается на краешек своей половины кровати и с укором смотрит на Робби.

— А как еще, если ты не доверяешь моему слову? — Роб вскидывает голову, прожигая Колина гневным взглядом, и они некоторое время напряженно смотрят друг другу в глаза, будто силятся что-то в них прочесть.

— Прости, — Колин протягивает руку, чтобы снять со своего мальчика его магические браслеты, но теперь Робби одергивает от него свои руки, сердито скрещивая их на груди и пряча ладони под мышки.

— Спокойной ночи, Колин, — Роб сверкает напоследок взглядом полном какой-то ядовитой зелени, укладывается, натягивает на себя одеяло и демонстративно отворачивается от Колина.

— Робби… — Колин подползает к нему и осторожно трогает за плечо.

— Спокойной ночи, Колин, — Роб дергает плечом, давая понять Колину, чтобы тот убрал свою руку.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — Колин наоборот сильнее сжимает его плечо, подтягивается и прижимается к нему со спины всем телом.

Он слушает спокойное дыхание своего мальчика и понимает, что магические браслеты уже забрали его в другую реальность. Колин вздыхает, целует своего личного Питера Пэна сначала в плечо, потом в шею, прижимается губами к его затылку, вдыхая хорошо ему знакомый запах терпкости леса и свежести океана, и долго смотрит в окно на огни ночного города. Он думает, что по собственной глупости потерял две ночи из их «временно», что если бы Робу действительно нужно было выпотрошить ему память, то у него было для этого полно времени и подходящих моментов. А еще о том, что теперь, когда Киллиан снова… умер для его другой реальности, Роб, возможно, захочет продлить их «временно» как можно дольше…

**Shinedown — Second Chance**

 Колин не понимает в какой момент оказывается стоящим на палубе корабля, белые паруса которого, раздуваемые ветром, трепещут прямо над его головой. Его правая ладонь как-то неуверенно сжимает рукоять черного с местами потертой позолотой штурвала… «Веселого Роджера». Он вдыхает запах своего корабля, по которому соскучился, полной грудью. Ему хочется держать штурвал своего галеона обеими руками, направляя его к границе горизонта, но он с удивлением рассматривает пустоту на месте левой ладони, а потом переводит взгляд на простирающуюся перед ним гладь безбрежного океана, вкус которого осел своей привычной соленостью на его губах. Рядом с ним его верный квартирмейстер мистер Сми — он с легкостью узнает своего помощника — который и управляет кораблем. А по левую руку от Колина — белокурый мальчик, который что-то пытается рассмотреть в океане через позолоченную подзорную трубу. Парнишка отрывается от своего занятия, вскидывает на Колина свои огромные синие глазищи и широко улыбается обезоруживающей улыбкой.

— Хеллион… — Колин узнает этого мальчика, которого он уже когда-то встречал в одном из Миров и отправлял обратно домой. Но он пока не может понять, что этот мальчишка снова делает на его корабле.

— Да, Капитан Джонс! — мальчик смешно вытягивается в струнку, явно ожидая от него приказа.

Киллиан молчит, а Колин еще не до конца понимает, что ему снова стали доступны сны, которые когда-то снились ему. Он припоминает, что в этих снах он Капитан пиратов по имени Киллиан Джонс. Его разум еще пока затуманен, словно он очнулся от долгого сна, а теперь постепенно проясняется. Он растерянно обводит глазами палубу корабля, отмечая про себя, что помнит имя каждого члена своей пиратской команды, которая стала ему за годы странствий и приключений уже семьей. Замечает на носу корабля смутно знакомую темноволосую девушку, которая ему учтиво кивает головой. Если бы ни длинные волосы, то Киллиан, ориентируясь только на одежду, решил бы, что это миловидный парень, но в памяти вдруг отчетливо вспыхивает имя — Сидни. Он вспоминает, что именно этой девушке передавал непоседу-Хеллиона — это его сестра. Он улыбается Сидни в ответ и кивком головы приветствует ее на борту своего корабля. Киллиан с удивлением замечает рядом с ней Хеллиона, который еще мгновение назад стоял рядом, а теперь оказался на носу корабля. Мальчик нетерпеливо дергает за полу плаща парня, что стоит к Киллиану спиной и приобнимает одной рукой Сидни. Лица парня Киллиан не видит, но в его силуэте есть что-то еле уловимое знакомое… И только когда тот оборачивается к Киллиану, прищуривает глаза и настороженно улыбается хорошо знакомой улыбкой, он узнает в нем… Феликса. Он изменился — это уже не тот веселый и беспечный парень, которого Киллиан как-то повстречал с одном из Темных Миров: его утонченные, благородные черты лица еще больше заострились, придавая парню суровый вид, взгляд стал каким-то цепким и изучающим, между бровей пролегла глубокая складка, а через всю правую щеку красноватой тонкой ниточкой протянулся шрам. В этом парне трудно узнать Феликса, но это определенно он — у него все те же глаза, цвет которых всегда выдавал все эмоции хозяина, и все та же искренняя улыбка. Киллиан рад его видеть. Всего лишь… А ведь когда-то он любил этого парня, но утратил это чувство, спасая Феликса от беды, в которую сам же и затащил по незнанию и своей чрезмерной доверчивости. Их непростая и печальная история и все, что с ней связано, вихрем проносится перед глазами Киллиана. Он думал, что потерял Феликса навсегда, разыскивал его долгие годы, хотел знать, что его жертва была ненапрасной, отчаялся найти… А теперь живой и невредимый, правда, довольно сильно изменившийся Феликс стоит на палубе «Веселого Роджера», а Киллиан, хоть убей, не понимает, как он здесь оказался. Как, впрочем, и шустрый Хеллион со своей сестрой. Мало того, Киллиан поймал себя на мысли, что не понимает и того, куда так уверенно направляется его корабль. Словно из памяти исчез приличный кусок воспоминаний, в которых и остались все ответы.

— Мистер Сми, вы не напомните мне, куда мы направляемся? — Киллиан повернулся к своему квартирмейстеру.

— В Листерию, Капитан.

— В Листерию? — Киллиан был неплохо знаком с этим Темным Миром и даже водил дружбу с Верховным Темным Магом этой самой Листерии. Вернее сказать, имел кое-какие деловые отношения. Маг, надо сказать, был тем еще мерзавцем, но и Киллиан Джонс особой благовоспитанностью тоже не отличался. И если он мог понять — почему «Веселый Роджер» держит сейчас курс к берегам Листерии, то зачем его гостям туда отправляться, он решительно понять не мог… Тем более маленькому мальчику, для которого Темный Мир — это страшное и опасное испытание. — И что нам нужно в Листерии на этот раз?

— Нужно спасти братишку нашего Хеллиона из плена Темного Мага, — Сми тепло улыбнулся и кивнул головой в сторону мальчика, который уже торопливо забирался по ступенькам на капитанский мостик. — Да и тебя тоже, Киллиан.

— Меня? — Киллиан не понимал, что имеет в виду мистер Сми.

— Ты и правда ничего не помнишь? — во взгляде квартирмейстера Киллиан видел что-то вроде сомнения, но он действительно ничего не помнил.

— Такое ощущение, что я забыл что-то важное, — Киллиан задумчиво потер висок. — Словно я долго и беспробудно пил и утопил в этом море рома приличный кусок своей памяти… А что с моей рукой, Сми? — Киллиан поднял обрубок левой руки. — Я потерял ее в какой-то стычке, о которой ни черта не помню?

— Н-да… — квартирмейстер покачал головой. — Здорово тебе досталось от Темного. Мне даже интересно, что вы с ним не поделили? Хотя… Ты все равно ничего не вспомнишь. Парнишка предупреждал меня о таких последствиях. И о том, что ты очнешься, как только мы пересечем границы Листерии, он тоже не соврал.

— Какой парнишка?

— Питер Пэн, — теперь во взгляде Киллиана полная растерянность, которая насторожила мистера Сми. — Ты и его не помнишь? — Киллиан покачал головой. — А про Неверлэнд? Про Неверлэнд ты хотя бы помнишь? — снова отрицание. — Тысяча чертей… Что же с тобой случилось?

— Расскажи мне, Сми, все что ты знаешь.

— Я даже не знаю, с чего начать…

— Начни с самого начала. Я помню лишь то, что действительно направлялся в один из Неверлэндов, тот самый, что проявился на карте Лиама.

Киллиан внимательно слушал Сми о том, как они долгое время разыскивали путь к этому таинственному Неверлэнду, но в итоге попасть туда им помог случай.

— Помнишь, ты как-то выкупил у Капитана «Властелина Миров» мальчишку? Симпатичного, но жутко строптивого, который неожиданно исчез с корабля, и ты решил, что он выпрыгнул за борт — уж больно гордый был парнишка, чтобы оказаться у кого-то в рабстве. Мы еще тогда долго кружили, пытались его отыскать, а вахтенный вдруг заметил остров, которого, я могу поклясться, не было и в помине. Словно он взялся из ниоткуда…

Происшествие с мальчиком Киллиан помнил очень хорошо, но ровно до того места, когда на горизонте появился остров. А Сми тем временем продолжал рассказывать, какая неприветливая встреча их ждала, когда они приблизились к острову.

— Он был похож на дьявола в теле мальчика. Знаешь, такой жуткий взгляд, от которого покрываешься мурашками, потому что тебе кажется, что он тебя видит насквозь, — Сми поморщился от воспоминаний о первой встрече со странным мальчиком, который, как потом оказалось, и был Хозяином этого острова, оказавшегося тем самым Неверлэндом, что безуспешно разыскивал Киллиан. — Он разрешил сойти на остров только тебе. Впрочем, и в остальное время только лишь тебе было дозволено сходить на берег, чтобы пройти к своему Темному порталу…

Сми рассказывал Киллиану и о Темном портале, который достался ему в наследство от Лиама, и о мальчиках, которых Капитан привозил на остров.

— У тебя был нюх на мальчишек, — Сми усмехнулся. — И твой бизнес приносил очень даже неплохой доход, — квартирмейстер подмигнул. — А потом у тебя появилась бредовая идея — пленить самого Хозяина Неверлэнда. Ты сказал мне, что кому-то понадобился Хранитель Снов, и за него были готовы заплатить очень хорошую цену. И с этого момента мы все чаще и чаще возвращались к берегам Неверлэнда — за последние несколько лет я выучил расположение звезд над Неверлэндом так хорошо, что могу по памяти нарисовать карту… Ты стал пропадать на острове днями и ночами. Что уж там происходило, мне не ведомо… Я думаю, что тебе больше расскажет Феликс или вот, — Сми кивнул на мальчишку, пристроившегося на сундуке рядом со штурвалом, который внимательно слушал рассказ квартирмейстера, — Хелли может освежить твою память.

**Shinedown — Save Me**

 — Не-е-е-е… — Хеллион встрепенулся и покачал головой. — Я появился в Неверлэнде куда позже и мало что знаю, а вот Феликс и правда знает обо всем.

— Так Феликс тоже был в Неверлэнде? — Киллиан снова искал глазами парня, но его уже не было на палубе.

— Они все оттуда, — Сми усмехнулся. — И Феликс, и Хелли, и Сид. Питер попросил нас помочь им найти Бена. Темный Листерии совсем разошелся. Мало того, что держал тебя в плену, а потом, когда ты сбежал от него, пытался добраться до тебя и в Неверлэнде, так он еще и ни в чем не повинного парнишку прихватил. А я ведь предупреждал тебя, Киллиан, что ваша, так называемая, дружба с этим мерзавцем закончится плохо. Слава морским богам, что Питер спас тебя.

— Как он выглядит?

— Кто, Темный?

— Тот, кого ты зовешь Питером.

— Симпатичный такой парнишка, — Сми призадумался над тем, как описать Капитану его спасителя. — Высокий, худощавый, но я бы не сказал, что худой. Плечи такие широкие и руки крепкие. Волосы каштановые, хотя, скорее всего, рыжеватые, слегка вьющиеся. Нос чуть вздернутый. Уши такие, по-детски забавно оттопыренные. А вот глаза… Глаза большие и зеленые. И взгляд, знаешь, такой проницательный и холодный.

— Холодный? — Хеллион даже подпрыгнул от такого определения. — У него теплый взгляд!

— И улыбка такая хищная.

— Открытая и искренняя!

— А лицо надменное.

— Доброе!

— Доброе? — Сми возмущенно сверлил глазами мальчишку. — Я знаю, каким жестоким он может быть!

— Он не жестокий! — Хеллион сжал кулаки, глядя прямо в глаза мистера Сми и совершенно не пугаясь его грозного взгляда. — Он справедливый! И если кто-то заслуживает наказания, то непременно будет наказан!

Судя по всему, Сми понимал, какое именно наказание имел в виду Хеллион, а вот Киллиан не понимал ровным счетом ничего.

— А говоришь, что мало что знаешь, — квартирмейстер хмыкнул в ответ на такое рвение Хеллиона, с которым тот защищал Хозяина Неверлэнда, и покачал головой.

— Я и правда появился в Неверлэнде, когда Капитан Джонс… — Хеллион глянул на Киллиана и тут же отвел глаза, — …исчез. Но кое-что знаю от Феликса.

— У меня сейчас такое чувство, — Киллиан переводил поочередно взгляд то на Хелли, то на Сми, — что вы мне рассказываете о разных людях.

— Возможно… — Сми усмехнулся. — Когда-то ты сам был в замешательстве и говорил, что он — редкий экземпляр. Дьявольская смесь, сбивающая с толку.

Киллиану было странно слушать о том, что происходило не без его участия, но при этом он не помнил абсолютно ничего. Но судя по всему, он и правда был в Неверлэнде, и не один раз, и водил дружбу с самим Хранителем Снов. Киллиану хотелось, если не вспомнить обо всем, то хотя бы знать эту странную историю, которая почему-то исчезла из его памяти. И если мистер Сми смог ему рассказать с чего все началось, а от Хеллиона он может узнать — чем все закончилось, то обо всем остальном ему мог бы поведать… Феликс.

— Мистер Сми, долго нам еще до порта Листерии?

— По моим расчетам, — квартирмейстер сделал знак Хеллиону, и тот с готовностью развернул карту и разложил ее на сундуке, что заменял на мостике стол, — день, — Сми указал точку, где они находились в данный момент. — Это если нам будет сопутствовать ветер. А максимум — полтора.

— Тогда держите курс, согласно проложенному вами маршруту, мистер Сми, — Киллиан похлопал квартирмейстера по плечу. — Хелли, — Капитан Джонс повернулся к мальчику, — ты знаешь, где найти Феликса?

— Скорее всего, он у себя, Кэп, — Хеллион с готовностью соскочил с сундука. — Он знал, что вы захотите с ним поговорить, Кэп, и сказал, что будет ждать вас в своей каюте.

— Проводишь?

— Конечно, — Хеллион бросился к лестнице ведущей с капитанского мостика, и Киллиан поспешил за ним. Шустрый мальчонка нырнул уже в люк, который вел к пассажирским каютам, но задержался на мгновение на лестнице. — Он знал, что ты забудешь его, но только так тебя можно было спасти, — ярко-синие глаза серьезно смотрели на Киллиана из полумрака люка. — Я буду каждый день рассказывать тебе о нем. Ты должен его вспомнить и вернуться, потому что… он ждет тебя.

Хеллион ныряет в темноту люка, а Киллиан еще некоторое время смотрит в зияющую дыру — такую же темную, как и его провал в памяти, где затерялся мальчик, лица которого он даже не может вспомнить… Питер Пэн, который ждет его в своем Неверлэнде. Киллиан делает шаг в темный люк в тот самый момент, когда раздается звон склянок, и… проваливается в черную бездну.

В комнате только-только начинало светать, и Колин не понимал — почему проснулся. Что вырвало его из сна? Сна… Сна! Он первый раз за долгое время снова видел сон. И на этот раз без помощи Робби. А значит… А значит, его подсознание снова ожило. Странно, но Колин помнил свой сон до мельчайших подробностей — от начала и до конца. Вплоть до запахов и вкуса соли на своих губах. Он увидел и Хеллиона, о котором ему рассказывал Роб, и его сестру, и Феликса — они все были на его корабле. Может, «новорожденное» подсознание работает как-то по-особенному? Потому что Колин помнил и разговор, что состоялся у него с квартирмейстером мистером Сми… И Робби был прав — Киллиан действительно ничего не помнил ни о Неверлэнде, ни о Питере… Колин был уверен, что это не дело рук Роба — он все еще пребывал во власти своей другой реальности. Да и сам Колин как раз прекрасно все помнил о Неверлэнде. Не только из рассказов самого Роба, но даже и то, что когда-то ему снилось — обрывки его цветных снов. Все это осталось в его памяти. Получалось, что обо всем, что осталось в его сознании, он помнил. А вот Киллиан, которому доступно только подсознание, обо всем забыл. Если бы только у Колина была возможность сделать так, чтобы Киллиан все вспомнил…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Та самая движущаяся картинка, которая возмутила Робби: https://33.media.tumblr.com/897c3d1974dc9db5a12191a099b48f51/tumblr_nnaivekIHP1rw5ldko2_r1_540.gif 
> 
> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Shinedown - Miracle: http://pleer.com/tracks/5295296xh54
> 
> Shinedown - Beyond The Sun: http://pleer.com/tracks/4613856oO6s
> 
> Shinedown - Breaking Inside: http://pleer.com/tracks/451861P1YN
> 
> Shinedown - Second Chance: http://pleer.com/tracks/451833AmX2
> 
> Shinedown - Save Me: http://pleer.com/tracks/4430898Elpe


	56. Игры разные, итог один

Колин так и не признался Робу, что ему снова стали сниться сны. Почему? Да он сам себе-то не мог толком объяснить, почему ничего не говорил. Сначала боялся, что это всего лишь мимолетное сновидение, которое больше не повторится, и не стоит давать Робу ложные надежды. Но он увидел сон про Киллиана Джонса на следующую ночь, и на следующую… Теперь Колину снились сны каждую ночь — яркие, запоминающиеся во всех подробностях, а он все не решался рассказать о них Робби. С одной стороны, не хотел расстраивать его тем, что Киллиан действительно ничего не помнил и с недоверием относился ко всему. Капитан Джонс узнавал с каждым разом все больше о приличном периоде времени, который его память закрыла от него темным непроницаемым пятном — таинственный Неверлэнд с его загадочным Хранителем Снов. Киллиану казалось, что все: и мистер Сми, и Хеллион, и Феликс пытаются заставить его поверить в какую-то иллюзию, водят его за нос или, на худой конец, шутят. Но Колин знал, что это никакая ни шутка. И порой ему хотелось встряхнуть Киллиана и крикнуть ему: «Все, что они говорят, правда! Поверь им! Вспомни!» Но он не мог… Смешно и странно — пытаться достучаться до самого же себя. И Колин уповал на то, что у Киллиана появятся хоть какие-то проблески в темноте его подсознания, благодаря рассказам Хеллиона или Феликса. Особенно Феликса.

Именно от него Киллиан многое узнал: что именно он делал в Неверлэнде; о сделке, которую он заключил с Питером Пэном; о своем с Феликсом споре и заключенном пари; о дружбе с Хранителем снов, переросшей в нечто большее; о недоразумении, что сначала столкнуло их всех у Темного портала, потом погрузило в зловещую Темноту, и в итоге привела к страшной трагедии, последствия которой они все еще расхлебывают; о жертвах, которые уже принесены, и, возможно, еще будут… Феликс рассказывал Киллиану обо всем без утайки, потому что Питер попросил его об этом, потому что… любил. И он знает, что Киллиан любил его тоже. Больше — Феликс уверен, что сердце Киллиана по прежнему принадлежит Питеру, просто Киллиан этого не помнит, но возможно, когда-нибудь они снова встретятся и… И это была вторая причина, по которой Колин ничего не хотел говорить Робу — он ревновал его к другому себе, поэтому одновременно и хотел, чтобы Киллиан все вспомнил, и боялся этого. Боялся, потому что снова думал о том, что появившись в другой реальности Робби Кэя, он исчезнет из настоящей… А потом Киллиан узнал, что именно Питер лишил его руки, и не мог понять — за что? Феликсу тоже было ничего не известно об этом — Питер так и не рассказал о причине своего страшного поступка. Было понятно только одно: и Киллиан, и Питер любили друг друга до того, как попали в Темный портал, но когда вернулись — Питера словно подменили, и любовь сменилась ненавистью. Темной, страшной, сжигающей — как тот портал, в котором они оба побывали. И хоть Киллиан ни черта не мог вспомнить, ему хотелось понять — что же случилось с ними в Темном портале, превратившего Хранителя Снов в бездушного монстра, который с легкостью лишил его левой руки, где обычно находится подсознание? Лишиться левой руки — сродни смерти. И в то же время, Киллиан ловил себя на мысли, что ему, в общем-то, наплевать, что с ними произошло… По сути, этот «добрый и справедливый» Питер Пэн хотел его убить, лишив подсознания, растворить на границах Миров. Месть — вот что, пожалуй, будет справедливым возмездием за нанесенное увечье. Вот только Капитан Джонс напрочь забыл путь к Неверлэнду, который исчез и с карты, доставшейся ему в наследство от старшего брата. Теперь даже рассказы Хеллиона он выслушивал, примеряя новую информацию к своей будущей мести. И Колин, просыпаясь каждое утро, с ужасом думал о том, что может произойти, если Киллиан Джонс вдруг вспомнит, как добраться о Неверлэнда. И это была еще одна причина, заставляющая Колина молчать — Киллиан ничего не помнил о мальчике, которого любил, но вынашивал план мести…

**Rob Thomas — Lie To Me**

 Обо всем этом Колин размышлял, устроившись в углу дивана в обнимку с тем самым пледом, который по-прежнему хранил запах Роба — свежесть океанского бриза и терпкость леса. За окном только начинал заниматься рассвет, намекая комнатной сумеречной серости, что ее время истекло, и Колин в абсолютной тишине наблюдал, как бесцветные стены постепенно приобретали теплый оттенок, словно первые солнечные лучи окрашивали их в свой цвет, и это было завораживающе красиво. Он так был увлечен этой магией, что дернулся от неожиданности, когда дверь спальни распахнулась, явив в это утреннее волшебство заспанного Роба.

— Ты чего так рано вскочил? Выходной же, — Робби заметил Колина и попытался сфокусировать на нем свой все еще сонный взгляд. Потом прошлепал на кухню, налил стакан воды и повернулся к Колину, полулежащему на диване. — Не спится или приснилось чего? — завис на мгновение, смешно выгнув бровь, и кивнул своим мыслям. — Хотя о чем это я… Тебе же не снятся сны, — подошел, плюхнулся на диван, чуть не придавив ноги Колина, и закинул свои на журнальный столик. — Утро такое классное, и день обещает быть тоже неплохим… — отпил из стакана глоток воды. — Какие у нас планы на сегодня?

Бесконечные съемки смешали им все планы, поэтому единственный в их рабочей неделе выходной Колин рассчитывал провести дома как «ленивое воскресенье» и ни черта не делать. Но он промолчал о своем желании, потому что, судя по всему, у Роба была какая-то идея.

— Может, сегодня съездим в Университет Северной Колумбии? — Робби вопросительно посмотрел на загадочно молчащего Колина. — Хочу прикинуть свои возможности учиться там. Ну, и когда буду разговаривать с отцом о контрактах, хочу, чтобы он понимал, что я настроен серьезно и собираюсь продолжить образование. Так у меня будет больше шансов, что он одобрит… — Роб отвел взгляд, покривил ртом, будто прикидывая что-то, и снова посмотрел на Колина, — …оба контракта.

— Оба? — Колин отложил в сторону плед и недоверчиво нахмурился, переваривая то, что только что услышал.

— Ты ведь этого хочешь?

— Хочу, — Колин судорожно сглотнул, понимая, что у их «временно» неожиданно появился шанс продлиться настолько дольше, о чем он не мог и мечтать. — А ты?

— Что, я?

— А ты этого хочешь? — Колин напряженно всматривался в лицо своего мальчика, чтобы понять его мысли, а Робби молчал, сосредоточенно рассматривая воду в своем стакане.

— Хочу, — Роб вскинул голову и перевел взгляд на Колина.

— А ты хотел бы этого, если бы… — Колин спотыкается на полуслове, но ему нужно знать, — …если бы Киллиан вернулся в твои сны?

— Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?

— Просто ответь мне…

— В чем дело, Колин? — Робби ставит стакан с недопитой водой на журнальный столик и пристально смотрит на него.

— Да или нет! — Колин и сам не может объяснить — в чем дело? Просто чувствует, что именно отсутствие Киллиана в его другой реальности подтолкнуло Роба к такому решению.

— Я не знаю… — Робби подхватывается с дивана и поворачивается к Колину. — Да и какая разница? Тебе ведь так и не снятся сны, а значит, у меня ничего не получилось. Значит, что-то пошло не так. Значит, его нигде там нет.

— Но ты ждешь его… — Колин поднимается с дивана — теперь они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза. — И по-прежнему любишь, — Роб какое-то время мечется взглядом по его лицу, а затем кивает и разворачивается, намереваясь уйти. — А меня? — Колин хватает его за руку, вынуждая развернуться. — А меня ты любишь?

— Господи… — Робби кривит губы в саркастичной ухмылке. — Ты что, ревнуешь?

— Ревную?! — Колин мечется взглядом по лицу Роба, но вдруг отчетливо понимает, что именно ревность сейчас захлестнула его с головой. Потому что Питер ждет Киллиана там, Робби думает о Капитане здесь. — Да. Я ревную. Ревную, черт побери! Потому что безумно люблю тебя и не хочу ни с кем делить. Даже в другой реальности.

— Но там тоже был ты! Ты не хочешь делить меня с самим собой?

— Только почему-то все твои «люблю» всегда были адресованы Киллиану! — в глазах Роба явная усмешка, и Колин сам понимает, что ведет себя словно какая-то истеричка, но не может остановиться. — А мне ты не говорил, что любишь, ни разу!

— Разве?

— Да! — Колин лукавит, потому что отлично помнит, что Роб говорил ему свое «люблю» в полумраке гостиничного номера, когда они ездили в Лос-Анджелес на переговоры по спин-оффу.

— Да потому что я вас не разделяю! Как же ты не понимаешь, что вы для меня одно целое?

— То есть?

— Я люблю тебя в своих обеих реальностях! И мне неважно в какой из реальностей ты будешь вместе со мной, но…

— Но если бы у тебя была возможность, ты бы выбрал его, — это — не вопрос, это — утверждение. Колин выпускает руку Роба из захвата и отступает.

— Если бы ты спросил меня об этом раньше, я уверенно сказал — да, но теперь…

Быстрым рывком Колин притягивает к себе своего мальчика и не дает ему договорить, накрывая его рот своими губами, увлекая в поцелуй. Потому что понимает, что его ревность нелепа и глупа. Потому что ему на самом деле неважны никакие признания. Важно, что сейчас в эту самую минуту его мальчик с ним и хочет оставаться рядом как можно дольше.

— Господи… Что я делаю? — Колин отрывается от всегда желанных губ и шепчет в их удивленную этим порывом приоткрытость. — Прости меня. Я идиот. Вместо того чтобы обрадоваться, я… Ты мне все время твердил, что мы — это «временно», что оно вот-вот закончится, и вдруг заговариваешь о будущем… Я испугался. Мне показалось, что это все как-то связано с Киллианом, что если бы он вернулся в твои сны, то тогда бы исчез я из твоей настоящей реальности. Я знаю, что выгляжу сейчас смешно и глупо, но я все еще верю в свою версию взаимоисключения. Я хочу, чтобы Киллиан вернулся в твои сны и боюсь этого. Потому что буду вынужден делить тебя с ним. Потому что боюсь, что однажды ты выберешь его.

— А ты, Колин? Ты выберешь меня? — Робби чуть отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза и замечает мелькнувшее в них сомнение. — Рано или поздно тебе тоже нужно будет сделать выбор, и я боюсь, что ты выберешь не меня, — Роб даже уверен, что выбор будет не в его пользу. А еще Робби знает: все, что Колин сказал о Киллиане — правда… Он действительно тоскует по Киллиану, и ему нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с его потерей. Именно поэтому он постарается уговорить отца подписать оба контракта — только так можно продлить их с Колином «временно». А если бы Киллиан смог вернуться, то он без раздумий выбрал бы его, и распрощался с Колином, потому что… — И я тоже вынужден делить тебя с твоей женой. Благо, что она далеко. Потому что по своей природе я страшный собственник, — Роб отступает на шаг, выразительно выгибает бровь и поджимает губы. А ведь их воскресное утро так хорошо начиналось… Если сейчас же не прекратить этот разговор, что грозится перерасти в банальное выяснение отношений, то есть большая вероятность, что их «временно» закончится куда быстрее. — Но сейчас ты мой.

**Adam Lambert — Evil In the Night**

 Роб вдруг хватает Колина за футболку и резко дергает на себя, буквально впиваясь поцелуем в его рот, а потом с силой отталкивает от себя, и Колин, не удержавшись, падает на диван, не понимая, что происходит. Он пропускает тот момент, когда оказывается буквально оседланным Робом. Цепкие пальцы загребают волосы на его затылке и дергают голову назад, прижимая ее к диванной подушке, а он не может оторвать взгляда от стремительно темнеющих глаз своего мальчика, который смотрит прямо ему в глаза, потом медленно наклоняет голову набок, словно рассматривая Колина, закусывает нижнюю губу, высовывает кончик языка и проводит по своим губам, оставляя влажный след… Колина пугает такой Робби — он похож на змею, которая гипнотизирует свою жертву прежде, чем напасть, но в то же время — это зрелище его завораживает. Роб оттягивает волосы сильнее, выгибая его шею, и Колин чувствует, как бешено пульсирует его сонная артерия. Робби прикусывает эту бешеную пульсацию, а потом зализывает — медленно, широко и мокро, проводя горячим языком от основания шеи до мочки уха, которую чуть прикусывает, заставляя Колина судорожно втянуть в себя воздух. Отстраняется, заглядывает в глаза, улыбаясь, и хищно облизывается, а Колин задыхается от взгляда его черных глаз и шумно сглатывает комок, застрявший в горле и мешающий ему дышать. Это не его мальчик, это незнакомец из его темных снов, что изводил его каждую ночь своей запретной близостью, игрался им…

От такой стремительной метаморфозы, превратившей за мгновение ока почти невинного Ангела в Демона-искусителя с горящей в глазах чернотой, становится не по себе. И у Колина пробегает озноб вдоль лопаток, когда этот незнакомец лижет его в губы, а потом присасывается к губам тягучим поцелуем, вырывая из него мучительный стон. Его чуть прохладные ладони уже жадно шарят под футболкой, оглаживая живот, грудь, снова живот, спускаясь все ниже, но задерживаются на резинке пижамных штанов и ныряют за спину. Колин делает попытку обнять Роба, но он упирается в его грудь ладонями, отрывается от его губ и, пристально глядя в глаза, качает головой и прикладывает палец к губам, намекая на то, что и говорить тоже нельзя. Колин помнит, что незнакомец из его темных снов не разрешал ни разговаривать с ним, ни прикасаться к себе, и он убирает руки, вжимая ладони в сидение дивана и цепляясь за обивку пальцами — он не знает, как далеко зайдет их игра, но принимает правила этой игры. Робби ухмыляется, подцепляет край его футболки и медленно тянет ее вверх, обнажая живот. Проводит по нему ладонями, закусывает губу, когда чувствует, как поджимаются мышцы под его прикосновениями, поднимает голову и зависает взглядом на губах Колина, которые тот терзает зубами в попытке сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны. Тянется, чтобы поцеловать, но в последний момент передумывает, и Колину остается довольствоваться только его прерывистым дыханием, которое ему кажется обжигающе-горячим, потому что губы пересыхают, и он быстро облизывает их. Пальцы Роба ныряют под его футболку, задирая выше, и он загребает в кулак темные волоски на его груди, пропускает их сквозь пальцы и, быстро наклоняясь, целует обнаженную грудь, намеренно задевая языком соски. Улыбается, когда замечает эрекцию Колина, настойчиво рвущуюся из штанов. Впрочем, Роб тоже возбужден, потому что елозит на его коленях, и Колин чувствует это иногда своим бедром, а еще Роба выдает темный, но начинающий плыть взгляд.

Робби дергает футболку выше, вынуждая Колина поднять руки. Специально не снимает футболку до конца и заводит спутанные тканью руки Колина за голову. Проводит языком по шее, по кадыку, до подбородка. Коротко целует в губы. Прикрывает ладонью Колину глаза, и тот, понимая, чего от него хотят, закрывает глаза. Он помнит из своих темных снов, что в темноте ощущения становятся в разы острее. Роб убирает ладонь и целует в уголок губ, потом подбородок, затем шею, спускаясь все ниже. Колин чувствует перед каждым прикосновением губ горячие дыхание Роба на своей коже. Ему кажется, что губы Роба повсюду. На животе, на груди, на шее, на ключице, на плече, снова на шее… И ямочка под кадыком. И выше. На подбородке. Везде. И руки… Они тоже везде… А пальцы снова в его волосах, прижимают голову к спинке дивана, будто хотят удержать его на месте, чтобы он никуда не сбежал. Да, куда он сбежит? Он сходит с ума. От такого не убегают. С таким сливаются, пытаясь раствориться. В такое ныряют с головой, не задумываясь, и тонут… Желание прикоснуться к Робу становится невыносимым, и Колин высвобождает руки из пут футболки, отбрасывая ее в сторону. Но обнять Робби он почему-то все равно боится, снова вжимает ладони в обивку. Он тянется за поцелуем и… получает его. Долгий, изматывающий, заставляющий ерзать в нетерпении и впиваться в сидение дивана ногтями, и вырывающий хриплое, грудное, надрывно саднящее горло:

— Хочу тебя… Черт! Как же я тебя хочу…

Роб замирает на мгновение, а потом прижимается к нему всем телом, вжимая в спинку дивана, трется пахом об его колом стоящий, но все еще сдерживаемый резинкой штанов член и выдыхает ему на ухо срывающимся шепотом:

— Я тоже, — и когда Колин замирает, пытаясь расплывающимся сознанием осмыслить услышанное, добавляет: — Но не сегодня…

У них может и не быть завтрашнего дня, но Колину на это абсолютно наплевать, потому что теперь он знает, что его желание взаимно. Когда-то этот мальчик не желал впускать его в свою жизнь, пресекая все его попытки дружеского общения, а сейчас Колин сходит с ума от его близости, от его поцелуев и ласк, от пальцев, скользящих по его члену. Ему плевать, что он нарушает правила их игры, когда ладонь Робби обхватывает его член… Он срывает с Роба футболку, обхватывает его, беспокойно шарит руками по его спине, прижимается к его груди щекой, вдыхает запах его разгоряченного тела и слушает, как его сердце колотится об ребра… Или это сердце Колина гулким метрономом отсчитывает последние секунды перед тем, как взорвется яркой вспышкой его сознание, растекаясь по телу сладкой дрожью, путая реальности, растворяя на границе Миров, ввергая в нескончаемую забирающую душу и силы бездну, заполняя образовавшуюся пустоту эйфорией, увлекая в невесомость, из которой не хочется возвращаться…

Вцепившиеся с силой в его плечо пальцы и короткий вскрик, больше похожий на всхлип, возвращают его в реальность. Он пытается сфокусировать взгляд — Роб наклоняется к нему, и у Колина даже получается увидеть зеленую радужку вокруг расширившегося черного зрачка…

— Я люблю тебя, — короткий выдох в губы и такой же короткий поцелуй, а у него снова кружится голова, и он откидывается на спинку дивана, увлекая за собой и своего мальчика.

Робби затих, прижимаясь к его груди, а Колин вдыхал запах его волос и ждал, когда спутанное сознание проясниться, а дыхание восстановится. Его пугала собственная реакция на близость с этим мальчиком, но в то же время манила своей непредсказуемостью. Он уже несколько раз был на грани помешательства. Есть ли какой-то предел, привыкание, иммунитет, в конце концов? Когда не будешь так остро реагировать на его ласки, растворятся в его поцелуях, пытаться удержаться на краю, не упасть в него, не утонуть… А потом и падаешь, и тонешь, с трудом выбираешься и опять все это хочешь ощутить. Снова и снова.

**Breaking Benjamin — Better Days**

 — Ну так что? — Робби поднял голову и уперся подбородком в сложенные на груди Колина кулаки. — Мы съездим сегодня в университет?

— А почему вдруг Колумбийский? — Колин заинтересованно посмотрел на Роба. — Почему не Университет Капелано, например? Если ты и дальше хочешь заниматься актерством, то этот выбор был бы куда логичнее.

— Ну, нееееет… — Робби сполз с Колина и уселся на пол. — С меня хватило и мостика с этим названием. Спасибо. Достаточно острых ощущений. У меня стойкая неприязнь ко всему, что содержит в своем названии слово — Капелано.

— И все же? — Колин оттолкнулся от спинки дивана и подался к Робу.

— Уверен, что папе больше придется по душе Колумбийский. Тем более что мне интересна международная политика.

— Так вы будущий политик, мистер Роберт Эндрю Кэй, — Колин не переставал удивляться этому мальчику.

— Возможно.

— Может, и в Президенты метишь?

— Почему бы и нет? — Робби широко улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Ну что ж, Колумбийский так Колумбийский. А пока, мистер будущий Президент, марш в ванну, потом завтракать, а потом…

— Чур, я сегодня за рулем! — Робби подхватился и в мгновение ока скрылся за дверью спальни, вызывая своим поведением у Колина улыбку.

— Ты как ребенок, ей-богу! — Колин поднялся и направился вслед за Робби.

Они давно перестали стесняться друг друга и частенько одновременно находились в ванной, особенно когда спешили на съемки, а время поджимало. Но вот до совместного принятия душа они еще ни разу не доходили. Может, стоит попробовать? Что-то подсказывало Колину, что Роб будет не против. Ну, попытаться в любом случае стоит.

Единственный выдавшийся выходной, вопреки желанию Колина провести его тихо и спокойно дома, получился довольно насыщенным. И дело было даже не в Университете Северной Колумбии, где они провели без малого почти три часа. Университет занимал довольно обширную территорию, раскинувшись прямо на берегу океана, и имел собственный пляж — пока обошли весь кампус, который Роб еще и попутно фотографировал, переговорили со студентами, которых, несмотря на воскресный день, было довольно много, посидели на пляже, выбрав место, похожее на кусочек из серого сна Робби, которое чем-то напоминало и Неверлэнд. Наверное, эта ассоциация и побудила Колина признаться Робу, что он уже несколько дней видит сны, в которых становится Капитаном Киллианом Джонсом.

— Ты что?.. — Робби медленно повернул голову, отрывая взгляд от чуть беспокойной глади океана, и недоверчиво посмотрел на Колина, сомневаясь, что правильно его понял.

— Мне снова снятся сны, — Колин избегал встретиться с Робби взглядом — он должен был сразу ему сказать об этом, а не спустя три дня.

Может, эту новость Роб воспринял бы более спокойно за чашкой утреннего кофе, и не пугал бы Колина своими противоречивыми эмоциями как сейчас. На мгновение завис, видимо, осмысливая услышанное, вскочил и беспокойно заметался: то замирал, то снова торопливо вышагивал по влажному песку, мельтеша у Колина перед глазами и оставляя множество босых следов, которые не успевали слизывать волны. А Колин следил глазами за своим мальчиком, пытаясь предугадать его дальнейшую реакцию. И когда Роб вдруг рванул прямо в океан, Колин вскочил на ноги, намереваясь остановить его. Но замер, ошарашенно наблюдая, как Роб, забежав в воду только по щиколотки, стал носиться вдоль берега, раскидывал ногами накатывающиеся волны, не обращая внимания на намокшие джинсы, и хохотал при этом во все горло. Это было похоже на истерику, которую следовало бы остановить, но Колин даже не пытался, с улыбкой наблюдая за своим мальчиком.

— Да! — Робби раскинул руки, обращаясь к океану. — Жив! Он жив! А значит, у нас все получилось! — обернулся к Колину и рванул к нему обратно, быстро сократив расстояние, схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. — Ты понимаешь? У нас все получилось! Почему ты сразу не сказал мне?

— Не знаю… — Колин и сейчас сомневался, что нужно было говорить, потому что возрожденный Киллиан ему совсем не нравился, особенно его намерения по отношению к Питеру. Но и смотреть каждое утро в тоскливые глаза своего мальчика он больше не мог. — А это что-то изменило бы?

— Нет, — это не совсем правда, потому что Робби намеревался быть рядом с Колином ровно до того момента, когда его подсознание оживет, возрождая Киллиана Джонса к жизни в другом Мире. Так он определил для себя, где поставит точку в их «временно». Он должен был отпустить их разом из обеих своих реальностей. Но теперь, после того что произошло утром, ему хотелось продлить их с Колином «временно» как можно дольше. — Ничего бы не изменилось, но я бы знал, что ты снова обрел свою Вечность.

— Вечность, в которой нет тебя и не будет, — Колин сглотнул горечь своего будущего в другой реальности. Но может, это и к лучшему, что… — Он ничего не помнит, Роб. Совсем. В его памяти не осталось ни малейшего воспоминания о тебе… — в зеленых глазах мелькает что-то настораживающее, но Колин должен ему сказать. — Он не знает тебя, но…

— Это неважно, — Роб поджал губы, встряхнул головой и быстро отвел взгляд в сторону. — Я знал, что так будет. Будем считать, что я расплатился за содеянное.

— Но может, он все вспомнит? — Колина раздирают противоречивые чувства, но он не может сказать Робу, что Киллиан, которого он все еще любит, задумал недоброе. — Он слушает все, что ему рассказывают и Феликс, и Хеллион, но пока все бесполезно. Из его памяти исчезло все, что было с тобой связано… А хочешь, я буду рассказывать тебе все, что происходит в моих снах. Это странно, но я помню их от начала и до самого конца…

— Колин, — Робби выставил перед собой ладонь, давая понять жестом, чтобы Колин замолчал. — Тебе нельзя рассказывать мне свои сны. Тем более о нем.

— Почему?

— Правила, Колин… Все, что сказано вслух, может быть услышано кем-то еще, — Робби имел в виду свой коварный Неверлэнд, но Колину не нужно об этом знать. — Давай, больше не будем нарушать правил, чтобы я не волновался, что с тобой может что-нибудь случиться.

— Все настолько серьезно?

— Более чем… Прокатимся загород? — своим вопросом Роб переводит разговор на менее волнительную тему.

Это даже не вопрос, это его необходимость, о которой Колин хорошо знает — только в машине Роб отвлекается от возникающих проблем и тягостных мыслей.

— И ты, конечно же, за рулем? — он знает, каким будет ответ, когда смотрит в хитрый прищур глаз.

— Конечно.

**Adam Lambert — The Original High**

 За весь день они стараются больше не возвращаться к разговору ни о снах Колина, ни о другой реальности Роба. Зато активно строят планы на будущее, будто уверены в нем на сто процентов. И даже обсуждают покупку собаки. Пусть и в шутку, но в каждой шутке есть доля правды.

— Зачем нам собака? — Колин недоуменно посмотрел на Робби, который не отрывал взгляда от дороги.

— Вдруг ты снова будешь очень занят на съемках, как в последнее время. Ты же дома почти не появляешься, — Роб бросил быстрый взгляд в его сторону и улыбнулся. — А пес составлял бы мне компанию.

— Пес?

— Еще один мальчик в нашей компании, — Робби смешливо фыркнул своей шутке и покачал головой.

— И какой породы пес должен стать тебе компаньоном? — Колин понимал, что Роб несерьезно говорит о таком ответственном шаге, но решил поддержать этот шутливый почти «семейный» разговор.

— Черный лабрадор. Я бы назвал его Пиратом. Он залезал бы ночью ко мне в постель, устраивался под боком, сопел на ухо, а я чесал бы его за ухом, шептал: «Мой Пиратик», прижимал к себе и целовал в его прохладный нос.

— А как же я? — Колин ошарашенно хлопал глазами не хуже какой-нибудь влюбленной нимфетки, вызывая у Робби гомерический хохот.

— А тебе пришлось бы спать в его корзинке, или на диване, или на коврике в спальне… У тебя был бы шикарный выбор.

— Издеваешься, да? — Колин скрестил на груди руки и сделал вид, что сердится.

— Немного… — Роб сделался абсолютно серьезным. — Просто скучаю, когда тебя нет дома.

— А по нему скучаешь?

Они оба знают, кого имеет в виду Колин.

— Скучаю.

— Хочешь знать, что происходит в его другой реальности? — Роб молчит, но Колин знает, что снова задел «больное место» в его душе, потому что видит, как побелели костяшки пальцев, с силой сжимающих руль. — Просто кивни, если хочешь этого, — Роб кивает, а Колин отворачивается, обдумывая свою задумку, и как отнесется к тому, что он замыслил, этот мальчик, реакцию которого предугадать невозможно. Но он готов рискнуть, потому что ему кажется, что так будет лучше для всех.

Они вернулись домой, когда город только-только начал погружаться в сумерки. Колин любил такие вечера, когда они вместе вот так тусили на кухне. Они вместе загрузили в холодильник продукты, закупленные на всю неделю в супермаркете, что попался им на въезде в город, попутно обсуждая, чего бы им хотелось на ужин, который они будут вместе готовить. Из Роба тот еще повар, поэтому обычно он только составляет Колину компанию, пока тот колдует возле плиты, развлекая его очередным «типа писательским» бредом из интернета. Но сегодня он с энтузиазмом предложил сделать салат по маминому рецепту, и Колин почти без сомнений доверил ему овощи. Хотя бы потому, что овощной салат сложно чем-то испортить. По крайней мере, Роб достаточно быстро все порезал, сбросил в салатник и даже приготовил заправку из оливкового масла, лимона и специй, которые со знанием дела, словно готовил какое-то зелье, добавлял в получившуюся смесь. Может, он только делал вид, что не умеет готовить? Колин откупорил бутылку вина, которое нужно ему по рецепту, а остатки разлил по бокалам и протянул один Робу, который, сделав приличный глоток, уткнулся в свой телефон, перебирая кадры, что успел наснимать в немереном количестве. Особенно удачные отправлялись в Инстаграм и другие соцсети, кое-что перекидывалось в специальную папку, многое почти без сожаления — в корзину, хотя Колину непонятно, по какому принципу происходил этот отбор. Ему вообще нравились все фотографии, что Роб отснял, потому что он помнит моменты, связанные с каждым кадром.

Громкий сигнал о полученном смс-сообщении отвлек Робби от его занятия. Он вскинул голову и нахмурился, потому что сообщение пришло явно не ему, а Колин никак не отреагировал и на звук повторного сигнала, раздавшегося из спальни.

— Это твой? — Робби повернул голову в сторону спальни.

— Нет, — Колин пожал плечами и в доказательство показал свой телефон.

Роб некоторое время смотрел на Колина, который, судя по всему, даже не собирался выяснять источник происхождения настойчивых и громких сигналов, потом медленно слез с высокого барного табурета и направился в спальню.

Как только за Робом закрылась дверь, Колин вытащил другой телефон, который купил в отделе электроники, пока Роб отвекся на огромный ассортимент мороженого. Колин быстро набрал короткий текст сообщения, и отправил на только одному ему известный номер, на который до этого незаметно отправлял только смайлики, чтобы привлечь внимание Роба.

Не успел Робби закрыть за собой дверь, как в темноте спальни вспыхнуло яркое пятно света — телефон лежал на его подушке. Почему-то все происходящее настораживало Роба, и он, осторожно приблизившись к своей стороне кровати, замер — с экрана на него смотрел улыбающийся… Киллиан Джонс. Почему-то дрожали пальцы, когда он открывал непрочитанные сообщения. Сначала — просто смайлики. Один — в пиратской треуголке и черной повязкой на глазу. Второй — подмигивающий. А третье сообщение уже было текстовое, от которого перехватило дыхание.

_«Привет, мой красивый мальчик»._

Колин напряженно смотрел на закрытую дверь и прислушивался к тишине, ожидая реакции Робби на его, как ему теперь казалось, глупую идею. Он уже был готов к тому, что в его голову полетит только что купленный смартфон, и Роб устроит ему грандиозный скандал, называя его идиотом и непроходимым тупицей. Возможно, уйдет и хлопнет дверью. И будет прав. Колин только сейчас понимал нелепость и некоторую жестокость своей затеи. Теперь он боялся, что Роб посчитает это все издевкой, что сейчас дверь спальни откроется, и его мальчик выйдет с сумкой в руке и молча уйдет прочь, даже не удостоив его взглядом… Черт! О чем он только думал? А думал он как раз о том, что хотя бы таким способом может создать иллюзию присутствия Киллиана Джонса, чтобы Роб мог в любой момент связаться с ним и хотя бы так узнавать о том, что происходит с Капитаном в другой реальности. Если нельзя говорить вслух, то почему бы не писать Робу о своих снах? И пусть это только иллюзия, пусть игра… Но может так они обойдут правила, которые нельзя нарушать? Вот только поймет ли его Робби правильно?

Из раздумий Колина выдергивает вибрация телефона в его руке, а ему страшно прочитать ответное сообщение от абонента по имени Питер Пэн. Он медленно проводит пальцем по экрану и задерживает дыхание, потому что не знает, что его ждет…

_«Привет»._

Колин облегченно выдыхает, когда видит единственное слово, которое означает, что Робби понял его правильно, но уточнить не мешало бы.

_«Поиграем?»_

_«Я не против»._

Подмигивающий смайлик в конце сообщения вызывает у Колина улыбку, потому что это означает, что его мальчик вовсе не сердится и принимает его игру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Rob Thomas - Lie To Me: http://pleer.com/tracks/134767756Pec
> 
> Adam Lambert - Evil In the Night: http://pleer.com/tracks/13281803RluC
> 
> Breaking Benjamin - Better Days: http://pleer.com/tracks/5139407aaoh
> 
> Adam Lambert- The Original High: http://pleer.com/tracks/13624272wdrz


	57. Никогда не угадаешь

В их несколько странной игре, как и в любой другой, были условия и правила, которые они оба беспрекословно соблюдали, и это позволяло им не запутываться в своих реальностях и отчетливо понимать — кто они. Роб никогда не писал Колину первым, а тот, в свою очередь, не начинал смс-переписку, если Робби находился рядом — в пределах досягаемости и видимости. Именно по этой причине их смс-общение никогда не происходило дома. И как-то так сложилось, что в основном они вели переписку, когда кто-то из них или они оба были заняты на съемках. Правда, со временем в их игре все же появились исключения из правил. Но поначалу, пока Колин отчетливо помнил свои сны после пробуждения, первое смс-сообщение он отправлял Робу со съемочной площадки во время перерыва между дублями. Обычно это было банальное: «Привет» или «Как ты там?», чтобы дать знать своему мальчику, что ему есть что рассказать. Иногда Роб сразу выходил на связь, и они минут на двадцать словно проваливались в свои другие реальности, становясь Киллианом Джонсом и Питером Пэном. Хотя по сути они и были ими на съемочной площадке.

**Phedora — Hello**

_«Я совсем ничего не помню о тебе… Но я знаю, что ты существуешь. Это так странно — слушать о тебе от других»._

_«И что говорят другие?»_

_«Разное. Мои люди говорят, что ты жесток и бессердечен. Что от одного твоего взгляда волосы на затылке шевелятся. Ну просто дьявол во плоти. А вот твои неверлэндские рассказывают, что ты справедлив, предан и, вообще, сама добродетель и самый лучший Хранитель Снов»._

_«Дай, угадаю… Хеллион?»_

_«Он самый. Забавный мальчонка и очень любопытный, что мне в нем особенно нравится. Правда, рот у него практически не закрывается. То расспрашивает меня об устройстве корабля и как им управлять. То просит научить его чтению карт и навигации»._

_«Ты с ним поосторожнее. Хелли ничего не делает просто так. Однажды ты с удивлением обнаружишь, что находишься в подчинении у малолетнего Капитана, а твоя команда его обожает и беспрекословно выполняет все приказы»._

_«Забавно. Я сам как-то об этом задумывался… Приму к сведению, что с мальчонкой надо держать ухо востро»._

_«Расслабься. Хеллион тебя боготворит. Ты его герой. Он мне все уши прожужжал о том, какой ты классный»._

_«Да? А мне он постоянно рассказывает о тебе, и какой ты невероятный, и верит, что я обязательно все вспомню»._

_«Он очень настойчивый. Даже если ты не хочешь его слушать, все равно выслушаешь»._

_«Это я уже заметил. И мне уже кажется, что я знаю о тебе больше, чем о своем квартирмейстере, с которым знаком еще со времен, когда его капитаном был мой брат»._

_«И что думаешь, я дьявол во плоти?»_

_«Не знаю… Мне бы хотелось увидеть тебя, чтобы самому разобраться»._

Получать послания из другой реальности больно, но им обоим это необходимо, чтобы чувствовать друг с другом связь. Пусть призрачную, иллюзорную, ненастоящую. Но хотя бы так Робби мог быть в курсе того, что происходит с Киллианом, и Колин видел, что его сомнительная задумка работает, потому что он больше не видел по утрам болезненной тоски в глазах своего мальчика. Колин преследовал еще одну цель, зная об истинных планах Киллиана Джонса относительно Питера: он надеялся, что со временем Робби свыкнется с тем, что Киллиана больше нет в его другой реальности, а потом и вовсе забудет. Главное, не заиграться… А пока Колин писал в своих сообщениях из другой реальности Робу о том, что происходит с Киллианом, о его ощущениях и желаниях без утайки. Единственное, что он скрывал от Робби — это то, что Киллиан затаил на Питера мстительную обиду. Капитан действительно хотел увидеть Питера Пэна, но вовсе не затем, чтобы вспомнить его, а именно для того, чтобы разобраться с тем, кто пытался его убить. Колин не мог напрямую сказать об этом Робу, потому что тот, зная о его ревности к Капитану, скорее всего, не поверит в это. А может, даже решит, что Колин специально все это затеял, чтобы вытеснить Киллиана из его сердца. Поэтому Колину оставалось только надеяться, что Джонс никогда не найдет дорогу в Неверлэнд. Он даже был почти уверен в этом. Потому что Киллиан Джонс не помнил, как добраться до острова, который исчез с карты, что когда-то привела к его таинственным берегам.

_«Хеллион все время твердит, что ты ждешь меня»._

_«Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты вернулся»._

_«Феликс мне рассказал обо всем, что случилось в Неверлэнде. И теперь я понимаю, что даже если бы я смог вернуться, то вряд ли Неверлэнд, для которого я умер, откроется для меня. А значит, я никогда не увижу тебя, Питер»._

_«Ничего. Главное, что с тобой все в порядке»._

_«Если потеря памяти и руки — это нормально, то, да — я в порядке»._

_Робби долго не отвечает, и Колин знает, что задел болезненную тему, но ему нужно, чтобы Питер понял, что именно больше всего волнует Киллиана. Наверное, он зря затеял этот разговор, но он должен был._

_«Мистеру Сми я сказал, что тебя лишил руки Темный Маг Листерии, но на самом деле это сделал я»._

_«Феликс мне обо всем рассказал»._

_«Ты злишься?»_

_«А ты как думаешь?»_

_«Думаю, что — да»._

_«Меня злит не потеря руки. Меня злит то, что я ничего не помню… Если верить Хеллиону и Феликсу, ты бы не сделал это без причины. Вот это меня и злит, что я не понимаю — за что лишился левой руки? Это почти то же самое, что умереть!»_

Снова молчание, но Колин терпеливо ждет.

_«Какая бы ни была причина, того что сделано, уже не исправишь. Если бы я только знал, чем все закончится…»_

_«Ты бы хотел все исправить?»_

_«Это нужно было сделать сразу, но я не захотел… А теперь я знаю, что это невозможно. И за все свои ошибки я буду расплачиваться вечность»._

_У Колина болезненно ноет сердце от этого «расплачиваться вечность»… Там у них была «вечность», а здесь у них есть только их «временно»._

_«Я разыщу тебя, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Даже если на это уйдет вся вечность»._

Иногда Колин, облаченный в костюм Капитана Крюка, ловил себя на мысли, что ему и на самом деле кажется, что он находится в другой реальности, в другом мире. Просто каким-то чудом в этот мир попало средство связи из его настоящей реальности. А если съемки происходили на «Веселом Роджере», то эти ощущения становились особенно острыми и реалистичными. И когда режиссер объявлял о коротком перерыве после очередной сцены, чтобы актеры могли подготовиться к другой, Колин не уходил с палубы корабля. Киллиан Джонс усаживался на сундук прямо рядом со штурвалом и набирал сообщение своему Питеру Пэну. Он наловчился довольно быстро набирать смс-ки одним пальцем правой руки, потому что левая практически сроднилась с бутафорским крюком. Кстати, о крюке…

_«Привет, это я»._

_«Что нового?»_

_«Оказывается, абордажный крюк — неплохая замена руки. Я бы сказал — многофункциональная. Как ты думаешь, кто подтолкнул меня на такую мысль?»_

_«Хеллион. Кто же еще?»_

_«А вот и не угадал. Сидни. И даже нарисовала — как крюк приспособить к руке»._

_«Нарисовала?»_

_«О! А ты не знал, что Сидни умеет рисовать? И очень даже неплохо, кстати. Она нарисовала чертеж, а мой боцман — на все руки мастер — смастерил протез. Я еще не совсем привык, и мне тяжеловато делать какие-то вещи, но управлять штурвалом я уже наловчился. Да и отличное оружие теперь всегда при мне. Что в таком мире, как Листерия, очень даже кстати. В Темных Мирах опасность может подстерегать на каждом шагу»._

_«Так, вы уже приплыли в Листерию? Что же ты молчал! С вами все в порядке? Сид смогла почувствовать Бена? Вы нашли его? С Темным встретиться пришлось?»_

_«Бог мой, сколько сразу вопросов! Мы уже несколько дней в Листерии, и я что-то совсем подзабыл, какой это мрачный и удручающий Мир. Но пока все относительно нормально, за исключением некоторых открытий. С нами со всеми все в полном порядке. И мы уже знаем, где разыскивать Бена. Сидни удалось „нащупать“ его. Мне доводилось раньше встречать „ищеек“, но вот девушек-ищеек никогда»._

_«У нее много способностей. Так что там с Беном, он у Темного?»_

_«Нет. Он у одной милой и весьма денежной дамочки, и мы раздумываем, как его вызволять. Но, думаю, и встречи с Темным нам не избежать. И у меня, и у Феликса есть к нему вопросы. Поэтому, как только вернем Бена на корабль, мы намерены отправиться к нему, чтобы все выяснить»._

_«Советую захватить с собой Хеллиона, когда соберетесь навестить Темного»._

_«Это опасно и рискованно для маленького мальчика»._

_«Скорее, с его кое-какими способностями это будет рискованно для Темного»._

Если свой первый после длительного перерыва сон Колин помнил от начала и до конца, то с каждым утром ему становилось все труднее вспоминать, что ему снилось. Это началось ровно с того момента, когда он сказал Робби, что снова видит сны. Будто кто-то намеренно стирал из его памяти если не весь сон, то значительную его часть. Впрочем, это было как раз таки нормальным, потому что и раньше Колин не запоминал все свои сны, а только какие-то яркие моменты, а кое-что мог вспомнить спустя время. Возможно, это был признак того, что его возрожденное подсознание стало таким, каким было до того, как Неверлэнд заблокировал его. У Колина вновь было подсознание обычного человека с единственным исключением, что сны ему снились каждую ночь и вторгались в его сознание отрывочными внезапными вспышками, которые он старался не упускать, сразу же, пока не забыл, превращая их в сообщения своему Питеру Пэну. И у них появилось исключение из правил: Колин теперь писал Робу сразу, как только что-то вспоминал. Вот только Робби отвечал на эти сообщения, когда надевал костюм своего персонажа и становился Питером Пэном — кто-то из них должен был разделять реальности.

**Kutless — Smile**

  _«Ты знал, что Феликс раньше, до того как пришел в твой Неверлэнд, служил листерийскому Темному Магу?»_

_«Он рассказал мне обо всем, поэтому я и попросил его сопровождать вас в этом Мире, который он знает досконально»._

_«А вот я не знал. И ты даже не представляешь степень моего… удивления, когда листерийцы узнавали в нем Цепного Пса Верховного Темного Мага. Я слышал рассказы о нем, которые больше смахивали на мифы, о его неуязвимости, а еще о жестокости и беспощадности, но никогда не думал, что это был Феликс. Он был наемным убийцей, Питер»._

_«Он был вынужден служить Темному, после некоторых событий, о которых мы оба знаем. У него было мертвое сердце»._

_«Он тебе и о нас рассказал?»_

_«Обо всем. И мне неважно его прошлое и кем он был, потому что я знаю другого Феликса»._

_«И я знал совсем другого Феликса… Но и твой Феликс мне нравится тоже»._

_«Эй! Ты что, положил глаз на моего Феликса?»_

_«Ну, скажем так… Он мне нравится»._

_«Ты любил его раньше»._

_«Это как раз я помню. Но сейчас он мне просто нравится. Как интересный собеседник, как отличный парень и как просто хороший друг. Вот только смотреть в его желтые глаза жутковато»._

_«Желтые как у зверя. Это и правда пугающе. Я видел у него такой взгляд пару раз»._

_«Сейчас они у него постоянно желтые, и он говорит, что это его особенность, связанная с этим Миром, где мы сейчас находимся. Говорит, что ему бы еще — черные кожаные латы, плащ и секиру в руки, и люди бы в ужасе шарахались бы от него»._

_«Ты его боишься?»_

_«Иногда побаиваюсь»._

_«А я думал, что у вас с ним сможет что-то получиться»._

_«Это ты так пошутил?»_

_«Почему? Я вполне серьезно»._

Колина озадачивает такое признание. Что это? Питер больше не любит Киллиана, или Роб готов расстаться со своей надеждой на его возвращение? Но ведь времени прошло совсем мало, чтобы вот так отпустить… Или Питер Пэн все продумал заранее, и именно потому, что Киллиан любил Феликса в прошлом, парень и оказался на борту «Веселого Роджера»? И вроде Колина это в любом случае должно радовать, но…

_«Это вряд ли. Во-первых, мне кажется, что он уже влюблен. А во-вторых, я ничего не чувствую к нему. Совсем. Словно мое сердце кем-то уже занято. Странно…»_

_«Что странно?»_

_«Феликс сказал мне, что я любил тебя и все еще, даже не зная тебя, продолжаю любить. Получается, что мое сердце помнит о тебе, а я нет»._

_Их смс-игра оказалась такой затягивающей, что они оба практически не отрывались от своих «других» телефонов все время, пока в течение съемочных дней не видели друг друга. Но даже когда они работали на одной площадке, и у Колина случалось очередное озарение, Робби во время перерыва получал от него сообщение, и укрывшись в каком-нибудь укромном месте, где его уж точно не будут доставать коллеги своим любопытством, включался в занимательную и местами познавательную переписку._

_«Привет! Теперь я знаю, как ты выглядишь»._

_«Ты что-то вспомнил?»_

_«Нет. Сидни нарисовала тебя по просьбе Хеллиона, который умудрился раздобыть в порту у торговцев кусок холста, кисти и краски, пока нас с Феликсом не было. Настырный мальчишка. Строго-настрого ведь запретил ему покидать корабль. Но у него, видите ли, появилась идея. Причем с него даже не потребовали платы»._

_«Нисколько не удивлен. Даже если бы ты был на борту, то Хелли все равно бы провернул задуманное, а ты просто молча наблюдал бы за всем»._

_«Это почему же?»_

_«Ну, назовем это даром убеждения и умения подчинять себе людей и очаровывать их»._

_«Даже так? Раньше я за ним такого не замечал. Что-то тот торговец, у которого мальчонка стащил лепешку, не был им очарован и грозился отрубить ему палец»._

_«В тот момент у него не было этого дара. Поэтому, когда соберетесь на встречу с Темным Магом, захватите Хеллиона с собой, и ты сам убедишься в способностях мальчика. Так, как я выгляжу?»_

_«Ты симпатичный. Я бы даже сказал красивый. И у тебя очаровательная улыбка»._

_«То есть, в твоем вкусе?»_

_«Определенно»._

_«Так что скажешь: я дьявол во плоти или сама добродетель?»_

_«Все сразу. Адская смесь. И знаешь, что самое удивительное?»_

_«Что же?»_

_«Мое сердце сразу узнало тебя»._

_«Радостно забилось?»_

_«Чуть было не остановилось…»_

На самом деле сердце чуть было не остановилось у самого Колина, когда он понял, что Киллиану теперь известно не только то, кто лишил его руки, но и то, как выглядит его обидчик. Хеллион, конечно, допустил здесь большую ошибку, но мальчик просто-напросто пытался оживить память Киллиана Джонса, не подозревая о его истинных замыслах.

**Plan Three — Triggers**

 И все же, несмотря на все меры предосторожности, стороннее любопытство однажды настигло Робби Кэя, и у него случился довольно смешной диалог с Паркером Крофтом во время перерыва съемок одной из сцен. Паркер работал в соседнем павильоне с Джаредом Гилмором, который играл характер Питера Пэна, а вот Роб, наоборот, «вживался в шкуру» Генри — эдакий обмен телами. Робби даже пришлось говорить свои реплики с американским акцентом, имитируя речь Гилмора. Забавный, надо сказать, опыт.

Паркер разыскал Роба в зоне отдыха возле кофейного автомата, когда тот, уткнувшись в телефон, с кем-то, по всей видимости, увлеченно переписывался и даже не обратил внимания на подошедшего друга. Паркер взял себе стаканчик кофе и, прислонившись плечом к автомату, некоторое время наблюдал за Робби, который довольно эмоционально читал получаемые сообщения: чаще улыбался, хмыкал, удивленно выгибал бровь, иногда хмурился; быстро набирал ответы и, кусая губы, ждал ответной реакции абонента. Роб словно находился в другой реальности, ничего вокруг себя не замечая. И даже когда Крофт подошел к нему вплотную, он никак не отреагировал.

— Подружка? — Паркер отхлебнул кофе и растянул губы в довольной улыбке, глядя, как Роб, вскинув голову, застыл, смешно вращая глазами, пытаясь понять суть вопроса. — Ты никак подружку завел? — Паркер кивнул головой на телефон в руках Роба и подмигнул.

— Эммм… — многозначительно протянул Робби, выходя из ступора. Паркер ждал от него ответа, и отступать было некуда — неизвестно, как долго он тут стоит и что успел увидеть. — Ну… В общем-то, можно и так сказать.

— Я так и подумал, — Паркер кивнул, уселся напротив и закинул ноги на соседнее в Робом кресло. — Ты все время где-то пропадаешь, почти не бываешь в отеле. Я тут как-то вечером хотел тебя куда-нибудь вытащить, но тебя не оказалось в номере. Хотя вроде я видел тебя на ресепшене и был уверен, что ты собирался подняться к себе. И если бы это было один раз. Ребята говорят, что тоже нечасто тебя видят… Ты вообще ночуешь в своем номере?

— В последнее время очень редко. А если честно, то совсем не ночую. В основном заскакиваю иногда, когда приезжаю на предсъемочные сборы, — Роб усмехнулся, бросая взгляд на очередное сообщение от «подружки», которой срочно приспичило рассказать ему захватывающую историю спасения несчастного мальчика Бена из цепких рук одной богатой листерийской дамочки, и если бы не Хеллион, то ни черта бы у них не получилось.

— Даже так? — Паркер изумленно и многозначительно выгнул брови.

— Даже так, — Робби пожал плечами и тоже многозначительно вскинул левую бровь, давая понять другу, что он понял его намек.

— Красивая?

— Мне нравится.

— Какая-нибудь малолетняя поклонница?

— Давняя знакомая, — Роба начинал веселить их двусмысленный диалог. — Старше меня и опытнее.

— Блондинка? — Паркера раздирало от любопытства и вопросов.

— Жгучая брюнетка.

— Говорят, что брюнетки в постели просто огонь.

— Подтверждаю.

— Даже так? — Паркер захлебнулся кофе и закашлялся. Хотя с чего он так отреагировал? Вряд ли Роб в свои восемнадцать все еще оставался девственником.

— Даже так, — Роб улыбнулся, глядя на реакцию друга, и снова отвлекся на телефон, который разрывался от постоянно присылаемых сообщений.

— Судя по тому, как много она тебе строчит, да и по твоей довольной улыбке, я бы сказал, что это любовь.

— Она говорит, что любит меня безумно, — Робби вскинул голову и серьезно посмотрел на друга.

— А что ты?

— Люблю… Но в то же время понимаю, что это временно. Как импульс, вспышка… — Робби закусил губу и отвел взгляд от Паркера. — Которая продлится ровно столько, сколько я буду в Ванкувере.

— И что тебя расстраивает? Дают — бери. Лови, как говорится, момент и не думай о том, что будет. Живи настоящим, а придет время отпустить — отпускай без сожалений. Если это твое, оно все равно к тебе вернется.

Их полушутливый разговор вылился в довольно серьезное признание очевидного факта. Наверное, Робу нужно было поделиться с кем-то этой очевидностью, потому что тягостное и отравляющее своей горечью их с Колином «временно» вдруг стало легким и несущественным.

— Вообще-то, я тебя искал не за этим, — Паркер допил свой кофе и как заправский баскетболист отправил пустой стаканчик в мусорное ведро, стоящее в метрах пяти от них, широко улыбнулся меткому броску и снова посмотрел на Робби. — Сегодня у меня последний съемочный день, и утром я улетаю домой. Может, зависнем где-нибудь на всю ночь? Мы, кстати, твой день рождения так и не отметили, — Паркер, чуть наклонив голову, вопросительно смотрел на задумавшегося Роба.

— А почему бы и нет, — Робби пожал плечами, принимая импульсивное решение. К тому же он вспомнил, что у его «подружки» сегодня очередные ночные съемки, которые закончатся часа в три-четыре утра. Правда, завтра он тоже должен лететь домой, но его рейс в Хьюстон только вечером, и Колин перед своими вечерними съемками обещал отвезти его в аэропорт… В конце концов, он имеет право провести с другом последний вечер прежде, чем они разъедутся после окончания съемок. — Куда пойдем?

— Можно зависнуть в «Кактусе».

— Как в тот раз? — Роб засмеялся, встряхивая головой, вспомнив — как именно закончился их «тот раз».

— Я не помню, что было в тот раз? — Паркер подмигнул и рассмеялся. — Вот поэтому и нужно повторить. Можешь захватить подружку, я буду не против познакомиться с ней.

— Нет, — Роб покачал головой и усмехнулся, представляя лицо Паркера, если бы тот увидел эту загадочную «подружку». — Давай, только ты и я.

— Заметано.

**Phedora — It Was Just A Dream**

 Робби заявился домой только под утро, когда за окном уже начинал заниматься рассвет. Колин спал, и Роб, стараясь не разбудить его, тихо прокрался к своей стороне кровати, бесшумно сбросил с себя одежду, скользнул под одеяло и затих. Спать совершенно не хотелось, хотя в такси его разморило так, что он чуть было не уснул. Роб смотрел в серый потолок, слушал спокойное дыхание Колина и пытался понять причину своей бессонницы. Видимо, алкоголь, играющий в крови, толкал его на глупости и рождал странные желания… То ему хотелось пристроиться к Колину под бок, уткнуться носом в его плечо и жадно, до головокружения вдыхать запах его кожи. То хотелось выдернуть его из плена сновидений, которые теперь ему снились каждую ночь, и забрать в свой серый сон, где им обоим было когда-то хорошо друг с другом в умиротворяющей серости, чтобы снова вспомнить эти ощущения. То хотелось проникнуть в его подсознание, чтобы через Киллиана увидеть своих друзей. И он даже переплел пальцы их левых рук, но соединить ладони так и не решился — побоялся, что Неверлэнд через него снова доберется до подсознания Колина и заблокирует его. То ему навязчиво хотелось стащить с Колина одеяло и тихонько, чтобы не разбудить, целовать его везде, чуть касаясь губами его теплой кожи. То, наоборот, хотелось именно разбудить его своими требовательными поцелуями, чтобы, в конце концов, оказаться придавленным горячим телом к постели и ощущать: крепкий захват рук на свои запястьях, прижатых к подушке; частое прерывистое дыхание в дюйме от своих губ; жадные, торопливые поцелуи на своей шее, от которых непроизвольно выгибает, делая сплетение их тел еще теснее… И он бы не стал останавливать Колина, потому что именно сейчас ему безумно хотелось переступить последнюю черту, которая с каждым днем хоть и становилась все призрачнее, но все еще разделяла их. Он до дрожи хотел этого мужчину, который спокойно спал рядом, не подозревая о его невыносимом желании. Робби вздохнул, пристроился к Колину под бок, уткнулся носом в его плечо и… моментально оказался в кольце крепких рук.

— Ты весь дрожишь, — Колин прижимается щекой к его лбу. — Замерз?

— Нет, — Роб чуть отстраняется и вскидывает голову. — Поцелуй меня.

— Что-то случилось? — Колина настораживает лихорадочный блеск в потемневших глазах.

— Нет, — Робби качает головой, и Колин прижимается к его губам, а когда разрывает поцелуй, Роб уверенно кладет ладонь на его затылок и не дает ему отстраниться. Он долго смотрит в темные зрачки, что заняли почти всю радужку. Дыхание учащается от растущего возбуждения, но ему все равно не хватает воздуха и он выдыхает свое вновь нахлынувшее желание в приоткрытые губы: — Я хочу тебя, Колин. Сейчас. Слышишь?

Колин замирает на мгновение, не веря в то, что слышит, потом высвобождает голову из цепких пальцев и целует своего мальчика в лоб.

— Ты просто пьян.

— Это имеет какое-то значение?

— Для меня имеет. Я не хочу пользоваться твоей слабостью и минутным порывом, — он прижимает голову Роба к своей груди и улыбается, когда тот начинает удобнее устраиваться в его объятиях. — Ты провоцируешь меня, зная, что я тоже безумно тебя хочу, но сейчас твое желание продиктовано алкогольным опьянением, а вот такого я не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы утром ты обо всем сожалел или делал вид, что ничего не помнишь. Спи.

— Я бы ни о чем не сожалел, — Робби шумно выдыхает, а Колина передергивает от его горячего дыхания, обжигающего грудь. — А ты упустил свой момент.

— Тогда бы я сожалел, что воспользовался этим моментом, — Колин прижимается губами к его макушке.

— Ты даже не спросишь, где я был? — Робби тихонько целует его в плечо, прижимается щекой к груди и, наконец, затихает.

— Ты был в «Кактусе» с Паркером Крофтом. Отмечали окончание его съемок.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — от такой осведомленности Роб даже перестает дышать.

— Знаю и все, — Колин улыбается, когда Робби замирает в его руках и практически не дышит. — Считай, что у меня везде свои люди. Спи.

— Я не позвонил тебе, чтобы предупредить…

— Значит, на это были причины. Хотя я могу предположить, что ты просто забыл.

— Забыл… Прости.

— Спи, — Колин слушает, как дыхание его мальчика снова восстанавливается, выравнивается и постепенно становится размеренным и спокойным. — Проснешься, и мы обо всем поговорим. И о твоих желаниях, и о твоей забывчивости…

О забывчивости с Робби Кэем разговаривать бесполезно — у него изредка случаются такие «провалы памяти». А вот поговорить о желаниях, когда его мозг одурманен алкоголем, наверное, стоит. Хотя бы потому, что сегодня ночью Колин с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не сорваться, понимая, что это будет неправильно. Но он неуверен, что не воспользуется моментом и не уступит соблазну, если ситуация снова повторится. Поздний завтрак, по времени больше похожий на ланч, как раз располагал к воспитательной беседе. Спрашивать в лоб было как-то неудобно, и Колин решил начать с предстоящей поездки Робби домой.

— Во сколько у тебя рейс? — Колин разлил кофе по чашкам, добавил в одну из них молоко и, вернувшись за стол, протянул Робу домашний вариант латте.

— В пять, — Робби отвлекся от своего тоста, который лениво намазывал маслом, и взял из рук Колина чашку с ароматным напитком. — Отвезешь меня в аэропорт к четырем? Я сейчас зарегистрируюсь, а багажа у меня нет, — Роб пожал одним плечом. — Думаю, если выедем в три, три пятнадцать, то даже с учетом пятничных пробок успеем.

— Почему бы не выехать пораньше? — Колин вскинул бровь, искренне не понимая этого поминутного расчета.

— Потому что мне предстоит пережить целых два дня без тебя, — Роб поставил свою чашку на стол и облизнул губы, стирая языком остатки молочной пены. — Хочу подольше побыть с тобой.

— А меня хочешь? — вопрос непроизвольно сорвался с языка, и судя по тому, как быстро Робби отвернулся к окну, Колину не следовало его задавать. Но останавливаться он не собирался. — Ночью ты был в этом уверен.

— Нужно было пользоваться моментом, — неподвижный взгляд в окно и саркастичная усмешка на губах. — Но ты упустил свой счастливый случай.

— Чтобы ты потом меня возненавидел? Ты был пьян и, возможно, себя не контролировал, а я не хочу так… — Колин замолкает на полуслове, когда Робби резко поднимается и отходит к окну.

— Я был не настолько пьян, чтобы ничего не понимать, — Роб вздыхает и поворачивается к Колину. — Я был пьян ровно настолько, чтобы притупить в себе чувство… страха. Мой единственный опыт был не слишком приятным. Я бы даже сказал — отвратительным, — потемневший взгляд парня прожигает Колина насквозь, потому что он понимает, что именно Роб имеет в виду.

— Господи… — Колин поднимается из-за стола и быстро сокращает между ними расстояние. — Прости меня, — он порывисто обнимает своего мальчика, прижимая к себе, и целует его в висок. — Я забыл про это, прости, — еще поцелуй. — Знаешь, вроде как — если не помню, то, значит — не было. Какой же я дурак… — снова прижимается губами к виску Роба, ощущая пульсирующую венку. — Но больше не провоцируй меня так. Потому что в следующий раз я точно не сдержусь и воспользуюсь твоим беспомощным положением и…

— Обещаешь? — Робби резко вскидывает голову, а Колин теряется от взгляда зеленых глаз, искрящихся озорством и автоматически отвечает так, как обычно говорят в таких случаях, когда не думают:

— Обещаю…

— Ловлю на слове, — Роб быстро чмокает в губы оторопевшего Колина и выскальзывает из кольца его рук. — Мне еще надо не забыть кое-какие вещи бросить в сумку. И вот это тоже не забыть, — Робби забирает с подоконника увесистую стопку бумаг своих будущих контрактных обязательств, взвешивает в руках и усмехается. — Ну по крайней мере, будет чем заняться в самолете. Важно читать то, что подписываешь, — он подмигивает Колину, подхватывает с журнального столика наушники и свои часы, с которыми практически никогда не расстается, и исчезает за дверью спальни.

— Ты все же непостижим! — Колину достается самая «приятная» часть их совместного завтрака-ланча, и он принимается собирать посуду со стола.

— Почему? — Робби выглядывает из приоткрытой двери.

— Вернее, непредсказуем. Я никогда не могу предугадать твою реакцию. Вот сейчас, например, я думал, что ты расстроишься или разозлишься, а ты вдруг все обращаешь в шутку.

— В шутку? — Роб удивленно выгибает бровь. — Я говорил абсолютно серьезно, — озорно улыбается и исчезает из поля видимости.

— Засранец… — Колин тихо смеется и качает головой, потому что уже ни черта не понимает, где Робби шутит, а где и правда был серьезен.

**Crossfade — Prove You Wrong**

 — Кстати, — Роб забирает тарелку из рук Колина и ставит ее в посудомойку, а тот не понимает, почему стоял посреди кухни с зажатой в руках тарелкой и как долго находился в своем зависании, погруженный в размышления по поводу непредсказуемости Роба. — Откуда ты узнал, где и с кем я был этой ночью?

— Сара позвонила и предупредила, чтобы я нервничал… — он отвечает на автомате, потому что до конца не вернулся из своих размышлений.

Звон разлетевшегося по кафельной плитке стакана ясно дает понять, что Робби ошарашен этим фактом, и Колин понимает, что именно только что, не подумав, ляпнул.

— Сара? — бровь Роба стремительно выгибается дугой, выдавая его удивление. — Твоя ассистентка? Откуда она узнала про нас?

— Я сам ей все рассказал.

— Ты… что? — Робби не может поверить в то, что только что услышал, но у Колина такое выражение лица, что ему становится все понятно. — Ты кретин!

— Кретин? Может быть. А вот Сара умная женщина, которая знает меня как облупленного. И она сама обо всем догадалась, — по сути, Колин не соврал — его ассистентка умнейшая женщина. Он просто умолчал о своем первом разговоре с Сарой, когда прокололся и сказал, что Робби живет у него.

— И о чем знает твоя ассистентка?

— Обо всем…

— Обо всем?! Мать твою! — Роб со злостью смахивает еще один стакан на пол, и Колин вздрагивает от звука разбивающегося стекла. — Зачем? Зачем ты ей все рассказал?! Ты не думал, что она может поделиться этим с кем-то еще? С твоей женой, например?

— Я уверен, что Сара ничего не станет рассказывать Хелен. Уж скорее она будет прикрывать наши задницы, чтобы никто ничего даже не заподозрил. Я знаю Сару давно, и доверяю ей на сто процентов, потому что она вытаскивала людей из совершенно дерьмовых ситуаций, — Колин напряженно наблюдает за нервно расхаживающим по кухне Робом и мысленно умоляет его держаться подальше от острых осколков, которыми усыпан почти весь пол возле посудомойки.

— Это она тебе рассказала про дерьмовые ситуации?

— Нет, — Колин энергично отрицательно качает головой. — Кое-кто, кому она спасла репутацию… Мне пришлось все рассказать именно потому, что Хелен стала нас подозревать и позвонила Саре, потому что ей доверяет, и та убедила ее, что она все напридумывала. Нам нужен союзник, Роб, который увидит то, что мы не можем заметить, и предупредит нас…

— Черт! — Роб резко останавливается, шипит и поджимает ногу, а Колин замечает капли крови на полу.

— Сядь, я посмотрю порез, — Колин быстро подтаскивает барный табурет, усаживает на него Роба и вытаскивает из одного из шкафчиков аптечку. — Неглубокий и стекла нет, — он осторожно вытер кровь мокрым полотенцем. — Надо обработать и наложить повязку, — пока Колин выполняет нехитрые манипуляции, Роб молча за ним наблюдает. — Через пару дней все заживет, — Колин закрепил повязку, поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Вызови мне такси, — потемневший взгляд может означать только одно…

— Ты злишься?

— Вызови мне такси.

— Но… Ты хотел, чтобы я отвез тебя в аэропорт.

— Теперь не хочу.

— И время еще двух нет…

— Вызови мне такси, твою мать! Я хочу уехать сейчас!

— Хорошо, хорошо… — у Колина дрожат руки, когда он набирает номер службы такси. — Только успокойся, ладно?

Пока он делает заказ, Роб сползает с табурета и, прихрамывая, направляется в спальню, из которой буквально через пять минут выходит одетый и с сумкой в руке. Колин молча наблюдает, как Робби обувается, зашнуровывает кроссовки, надевает куртку и берется за дверную ручку, намереваясь выйти за дверь.

— Робби, — Колин вдруг понимает, что, вероятнее всего, видит своего мальчика в последний раз. Он подходит к нему, кладет руки на его плечи, осторожно сжимает их. — Не уходи, — Роб замирает, убирает руку от дверной ручки, встряхивает плечами, вынуждая Колина убрать руки, и стремительно направляется в спальню. Колину кажется, что его мальчик так шутит, но когда Робби выходит из спальни, и Колин замечает в его руке магические браслеты Неверлэнда, ему становится не по себе. — Робби, послушай…

— Отойди… — со злостью, сквозь зубы и тяжелый темный взгляд.

Колин отступает, и Робби рывком распахивает дверь, а потом с силой ее за собой захлопывает с оглушительным звуком, от которого все внутри обрывается.

Звенящая тишина, острые осколки, ярко-алые капли крови и пустота в душе — это все, что оставил Колину после себя его мальчик…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Phedora - Hello (Adele cover): http://pleer.com/tracks/13750242TnkI
> 
> Kutless - Smile: http://pleer.com/tracks/4491876ck5n
> 
> Plan Three - Triggers: http://pleer.com/tracks/44501433ARP
> 
> Phedora - It Was Just A Dream: http://pleer.com/tracks/13475876SGtE
> 
> Crossfade - Prove You Wrong: http://pleer.com/tracks/5418916w2cT


	58. Сюрпризы и странности

Робби не мог понять, откуда взялась эта вспышка злости, но он был определенно зол на Колина. И он специально уехал в аэропорт раньше, потому что почувствовал закипающую внутри ярость — ослепляющую и беспощадную. Ему было хорошо знакомо это чувство. Вернее, Питеру Пэну — именно эти эмоции он испытывал, когда поставил Киллиана Джонса на колени, заставил его умолять не трогать «Веселый Роджер», выслушал с ядовитой усмешкой, наслаждаясь своей властью над ним, и… «разрушил» на глазах Капитана его корабль, который был для того сродни жизни. А сейчас эти же плохо контролируемые эмоции грозились разрушить их шаткое «временно». И если бы Робби задержался чуть дольше, то непременно сорвался бы, наговорил бы лишнего, о чем потом непременно бы жалел. Теперь же не нашедшая выхода злость словно обретала материальность, и Робби даже чувствовал ее тяжелую пульсацию в своей груди, но не понимал — что именно его так разозлило? Над этим он размышлял и пока ехал в такси до аэропорта, и пока ожидал посадки на свой рейс. Думал в самолете все пять часов, пока летел до Хьюстона, и никак не мог сосредоточиться на контрактах, чтобы подробнее ознакомиться с условиями. Пытался, но все время отвлекался. Потому что, читая пункты, подпункты, сноски, думал о том, что слова, предложения, строчки, пляшущие перед глазами, накрепко свяжут его с Колином еще на полгода, год, а может и дольше… Он думал и думал, а злость на Колина то утихала, то разгоралась с новой силой.

Черт! Колин не имел права рассказывать своей ассистентке об их отношениях — это было только их тайной! Только их? А как же Паркер Крофт, которому Роб гораздо раньше признался в том, что жил у Колина ОʼДонохью? Не такая уж это была и тайна… Другое дело, что Паркер не особенно-то и поверил… Конечно, поверил. Просто он не задавал Робу лишних и неудобных вопросов, как и Феликс Питеру. И хотя Робби был уверен, что Крофт никогда никому ничего не расскажет, он все же обезопасил себя — и когда они тусили в «Кактусе», он «забрал» из памяти друга лишнюю информацию о своей связи с Колином ОʼДонохью. Поэтому со стороны Паркера Крофта проблем не возникнет. А вот что касалось Сары Брикс… То, что Сара умнейшая женщина и супер профессионал в своем деле — это неоспоримый факт. Лишнего не спрашивает, да и язык за зубами она держать умеет. Роб вспомнил, что когда ему нужно было срочно вылететь из Хьюстона, чтобы задержать Колина в Ванкувере, то он обратился за помощью именно к Саре, а не к своему ассистенту. Он доверился ей, хотя у него и были сомнения, что ассистентка Колина может что-то заподозрить. Но ведь это его не остановило? И может, как раз тогда у Сары появились подозрения. Конечно, она знала, что Колин не полетел домой, а остался в Ванкувере. Как и то, что Роб поспешно вернулся. Да любой бы сложил воедино эти оба факта как дважды-два и понял бы, что их определенно что-то связывает… И их поездку в Лос-Анджелес организовывала тоже Сара Брикс. Колин прав в том, что им нужен союзник, если их «временно» продлиться. Чувства ослепляют, и кто-то должен их контролировать. И если бы Сара Брикс стала их общим координатором в будущих проектах, то она — самая подходящая кандидатура. И к тому же Робби была симпатична эта во всех отношениях потрясающая женщина. Так почему бы ей не довериться?

**Phillip Phillips — Wanted Is Love**

 Когда Робби Кэй выходит из терминала прилета аэропорта Хьюстона, он уже не чувствует пульсирующей злости внутри. Как только он мысленно согласился с Колином по поводу Сары Брикс, все негативные эмоции мигом улетучились, оставив Робу небольшое чувство вины. Нужно бы позвонить Колину и извиниться за свою несдержанность. Но при отце, который встречал его в аэропорту, Робби звонить не решается, а к тому времени, когда он вспоминает об этом снова, звонить уже поздновато — хотя в Ванкувере время и не перевалило за полночь, как в Хьюстоне, где уже глубокая ночь. По расчетам Робби, съемки должны были уже закончиться, и Колин должен был уже добраться до дома… Робби набирает номер и долго слушает длинные гудки — абонент не желает с ним разговаривать. Правда, есть большая вероятность, что режиссер все еще истязает актеров бесконечными дублями, и Колин просто не может подойти к телефону. Наверное, это и к лучшему. Лучше поговорить завтра на свежую голову, а сейчас самое разумное — лечь спать. И вроде бы усталость от перелета и шальной, проведенной накануне в клубе ночи должна дать о себе знать, а Робу не спиться, потому что мысли о Колине не оставляют его и мешают расслабиться. Можно надеть магические браслеты, которые гарантированно переправят его в Неверлэнд, вот только нет ни настроения, ни желания оказаться в своей другой реальности. Зато в этой реальности есть отличный способ расслабиться…

Горячая ванна помогла Робу ровно наполовину: при всей расслабленности тела тягостные мысли не желали покидать голову. Робби решил переключить внимание на ленты соцсетей. И это вроде помогало, пока он, лениво пролистывая Инстаграм, ставил лайки захватывающим пейзажам и крутым тачкам, но попавшееся в ленте фото со съемок их сериала и неясный силуэт, который напоминал Колина, вернуло мысли Роба к их… Ссоре? Ссорой это и назвать было сложно. Они ведь и не ссорились. Просто для Робби все оказалось слишком неожиданным, а его категоричность и нежелание посмотреть на ситуацию в немного другом свете вылились в раздражение и злость на Колина. А теперь, когда он успокоился и у него было время поразмыслить, все виделось совсем по-другому. Робби, откинув голову на бортик ванной, следил взглядом за медленно стекающими по запотевшему стеклу каплями, снова и снова мысленно прокручивая их с Колином разговор. Вспомнил, как с трудом подавил в себе желание наговорить гадостей, как от злости смахнул со столешницы стакан, подвернувшийся под руку, выместив в этом жесте свое негодование, и как Колин вздрогнул, когда несчастный стакан разлетелся осколками по полу, и растерянный взгляд Колина и его попытки оправдаться. Хотя по сути, он ни в чем не виноват… А вот Робби Кэю именно чувство вины не давало покоя.

_«Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я подозревал, что твоя ассистентка обо всем догадывается. И знаешь, я ничего не имею против Сары»._

Спокойствие и полная расслабленность приходят к Робби одновременно с отправленным сообщением. Оказывается, ему все это время остро необходимо было сказать «прости». И неважно, когда оно будет прочитано адресатом. Главное, что он прочтет… Но Роб не успевает отложить телефон, как моментально получает ответное сообщение, которое заставляет его улыбнуться.

_«Ты почему не спишь? У тебя почти два часа ночи»._

_«Откуда ты знаешь?»_

_«Слежу за тобой»._

_«Ха-ха. Я оценил твою шутку, Шерлок Холмс»._

_«Почему шутку? Я серьезно. И знаю, например, что твой рейс приземлился с опозданием на двадцать минут»._

_«Задержали на пересадке в Денвере»._

_«И об этом я тоже знаю. Как долетел?»_

_«Муторно. Весь полет думал»._

_«О чем, если не секрет?»_

_«О том, какой я дурак»._

_«А я надеялся, что ты думал обо мне»._

_«Ну хорошо. Ты прав. Я думал о тебе и о том, какой я дурак»._

_«Странно»._

_«Что странно?»_

_«Я тоже думал о тебе и о том, какой я дурак»._

_«Может, у дураков мысли сходятся?»_

_«Определенно… Как твоя нога?»_

_«Почти не беспокоит. Ты отличный врач»._

_«Пришлось как-то вникать в суть профессии, когда снимался в «Клинике»._

_«Ну тогда ты должен по фотографии определять состояние пациента»._

_«В смысле?»_

Робби делает фотографию чуть припухшего пореза, отправляет ее своему «личному доктору» и набирает его номер, потому что ему чертовски хочется услышать его голос. Странно, что он сразу не догадался позвонить.

— Так что скажет врач? Жить буду?

— Ты что, в ванной? Врач бы не советовал мочить рану пару дней, и не забудь наложить свежую повязку с антисептиками.

— Я лежу в ванной, — Робби подтверждает подозрения Колина, — израненная нога отдыхает на бортике, порез не замочен и принимает воздушные ванны, потом будет щедро посыпан антисептиком и бережно забинтован. Видишь, все рекомендации и назначения врача выполняются. Может, врач еще что-то и от бессонницы посоветует? Надеялся, что горячая вода поможет мне расслабиться, но чувствую, что все бесполезно.

— Ты не можешь уснуть?

— Не могу. Тебя не хватает рядом. Но если ты расскажешь мне… — Робби осекается, не рискуя говорить про сновидения Колина — …сказку на ночь о каких-нибудь пиратских приключениях, то это может быть мне поможет.

— Я бы с удовольствием, но боюсь, что не успею за оставшиеся время перерыва.

— Так ты еще на съемках?

— Это какое-то издевательство, но мы три часа кряду не могли нормально отснять одну из сцен: то ракурс не тот, то освещение, то мы все бездари, то грим поплыл и размазался. Надеюсь, что с запланированной на сегодня последней сценой уложимся в пару дублей. Так что, если ты не справишься с бессонницей, то часа через два, когда доберусь домой, я смогу тебе помочь.

— Я постараюсь дождаться. А пока… — Робби облизывает губы и шумно втягивает в себя воздух, выдыхает в трубку и понижает голос до небольшой хрипотцы. — Я все же попробую справиться собственноручно… Включу душ, чтобы его шум создавал нужную атмосферу, закрою глаза и…

— Боже… — судорожный вздох в трубке. — Что ты творишь?

— Представляю тебя, — шепотом, с придыханием. — Как в тот раз, помнишь? Когда ты решил мне помочь…

— Прекрати…

Робби тихо смеется в трубку:

— Ты хочешь знать, где сейчас моя рука?

— Нет…

— Да-а-а, — Роб выдыхает свое признание, потому что… — Она действительно… там. И я представляю, что это твоя рука…

— Черт! Ты не забыл, что у меня еще не закончился съемочный день?

— И в чем… проблема?

— Проблематично будет объяснить режиссеру, почему у Крюка стояк, когда сцена должна вызывать совсем другие эмоции.

— Ты же профессионал… И должен… справляться со своими… эмоциями, — дыхание становится частым и прерывистым.

— Ты… Ты и правда делаешь… это, — недоверие в голосе Колина должно забавлять, но Робу не смешно, потому что это…

— Правда…

— Твою же… — Колин почти захлебывается судорожно втянутым воздухом. — На меня уже коллеги подозрительно косятся, — шепотом в трубку и тут же громче куда-то в сторону: — Со мной все нормально, Лана, просто здесь жарковато. Пять минут? Я понял, — и снова в трубку: — Прости, но через пять минут начнутся съемки, и мне надо бежать, — Робби, откинув голову на бортик и закрыв глаза, слушает, но не слышит торопливые объяснения Колина, потому что ему важен только его голос. — Ты слышишь меня? — он почти на грани и шумно хватает воздух ртом. — Черт… Я больше не могу… А то еще и с костюмерами придется объясняться по поводу испорченных штанов. Позвоню, когда вернусь домой. И… — пауза… так не вовремя… именно в тот момент, когда лишь мгновение отделяет от бездны, в которую так стремишься, и на краю которой балансируешь… — …я люблю тебя, — тихое признание нарушает равновесие, увлекая в головокружительное падение, лишая контроля над телом, конвульсивно вздрагивающим в унисон коротким гудкам в телефонной трубке…

Качественная разрядка оказывается самым действенным способом в борьбе с бессонницей. А может, сработало все вместе, включая горячую ванну и разговор с Колином. Но у Роба хватает сил только лишь на то, чтобы вытащить свое расслабленное тело из ванной, обработать порез на ноге антисептиком — он обещал своему «личному доктору», правда, на свежую повязку он решает забить, и пластыря вполне достаточно — дотащиться до кровати и рухнуть в постель, забываясь обычным сном безо всяких сновидений, настолько глубоким и безмятежным, что звонок Колина остается чем-то размыто-неясным на периферии сознания.

**Lisa Stansfield — The Real Thing**

 Суббота преподносит Робби Кэю бесконечные сюрпризы. Все началось прямо с утра, когда отец за завтраком, как бы вскользь поинтересовался у него планами на будущее, и Роб решил, что это самый подходящий случай поговорить по поводу контрактов.

— Ты уверен, что справишься, сынок? — мама была, похоже, несколько озадачена перспективами Робби в актерской карьере. — Все же выпускной год.

— Со сроками съемок спин-оффа еще не все понятно, но обсуждаемо, — Роб отставил чашку в сторону и посмотрел на родителей. — А съемки во второй части сезона… Ну сейчас же я справляюсь. У меня не главная роль, в конце концов. И если я буду чувствовать, что съемки идут в ущерб учебе, попрошу вывести моего персонажа из сериала, — Робби пожал плечами. — Это нормальная практика.

— Сара сказала мне то же самое, — Айван задумчиво стучал пальцами по столу.

— Сара? — Робби с недоверием посмотрел на отца. — Сара Брикс?

— Ну, она представилась именно так, — Айван кивнул. — Ввела меня в курс дела. Ознакомила с условиями контракта. Неплохие, кстати. Сказала, что она будет твоим ассистентом, если мы дадим согласие на твое участие. А еще пообещала, что подстроит твой график так, чтобы у тебя была возможность прилетать на пару дней в неделю, чтобы обучение было не совсем дистанционным, и вообще — не даст тебе спуску с учебой и присмотрит за тобой со всей ей присущей строгостью. Она была очень убедительна… И знаешь, я ей верю.

— Если Сара пообещала, то непременно выполнит, — Роб усмехнулся, покачал головой и передернул плечами. — Что-то я себе уже не завидую.

Ситуация была несколько странной… С чего вдруг Саре Брикс звонить отцу и уговаривать, чтобы он подписал контракты? Зачем ей еще одна «головная боль» в лице Робби Кэя, тем более в свете того, что она все знала о них с Колином? Ей было бы проще и легче, если бы Робби закончил сниматься в этом сезоне и исчез из жизни ее подопечного.

— Мнение твоего ассистента я услышал, — Айван откинулся на спинку стула и, вытянув перед собой руки, ритмично барабанил пальцами по столу. — А сам-то что думаешь? Ты действительно хочешь этого? Понимаешь, насколько это будет тяжело?

— Очень хочу, — Роб решительно посмотрел на отца. — И я обещаю, что это никак не отразиться на учебе. Я, кстати, подумываю подать документы в Университет Северной Колумбии.

— Неплохой выбор, — Айван кивнул и улыбнулся. — Ну что ж, раз ты уверен в себе, то считай, что с моей стороны контракты подписаны. Тем более что за нашего сына поручилась сама Сара Брикс, — Айван легонько толкнул плечом притихшую жену. — Да, мать?

— Конечно, — Стефани встрепенулась и улыбнулась. — Папа был под большим впечатлением, после разговора с ней.

— Потому что она серьезная женщина, которой можно доверить сына, но с отличным чувством юмора, — Айван приобнял жену и поцеловал ее в щеку. — Прямо как ты, дорогая. Кстати, — он сдвинул брови и сощурился, пристально глядя на улыбающегося сына, — ты ничего не хочешь нам с мамой объяснить по поводу… художеств, которыми просто-таки завален Интернет?

— Эм… — Робби сразу сник, а улыбка сползла с лица. — Ну не я же то все делаю. Я даже не знаю, почему так получилось… И для меня это тоже стало… эм… шоком… — он на самом деле не знал, как это все объяснять родителям.

— Ну, наверное, не таким, как для меня, — Айван усмехнулся. — Когда с этими художествами тебя знакомят коллеги. Хотя должен признать, что есть очень даже талантливые рисунки, — он подмигнул опешившему сыну. — Ладно, не заморачивайся, Сара нам все объяснила, назвав это все издержками профессии и безумной любви поклонников. Вот только масштабы этой любви пугают. А если ты и дальше настроен сниматься, то нам надо быть готовыми к новым вспышкам этой ненормальной любви.

— Брось, дорогой, — Стефани пожала руку мужа. — Ты же понимаешь, что это плата за популярность и известность. И в случае нашего сына она не такая уж и страшная. А мы со временем привыкнем и перестанем обращать на это внимания.

— Надеюсь, — Айван рассмеялся. — Но у вашего сериала и правда ненормальные поклонники, хоть и талантливые по большей части.

— Я знаю, — у Роба отлегло от сердца, и он расслабился, глядя на веселящегося отца и скромно улыбающуюся маму.

Его лучшие в мире родители отнеслись довольно спокойно и с долей юмора к своеобразным фантазиям фанатов. Надо признать, что в этом была тоже заслуга Сары Брикс — она избавила Робби от объяснений, которых он страшился. И самое главное, отец согласился подписать оба контракта почти без колебаний, а ведь Робби рассчитывал на долгий и обстоятельный разговор и даже готовился к отказу. Но все сложилось как нельзя лучше. Поэтому неожиданно появившееся свободное время Робби провел с друзьями, выманив их в загородную поездку на машинах, где он, наконец, смог выгулять свою «девочку», по которой соскучился. И это тоже было для него своего рода сюрпризом, на который он и не рассчитывал.

Следующий сюрприз поджидал Робби Кэя в лице самой Сары Брикс. Она позвонила, когда он возвращался домой, после того, как закинул домой Кэлума, который составлял Робу компанию в загородной поездке. Он не доехал до дома всего каких-то полмили, и можно было сбросить звонок и перезвонить позже. Но Сара никогда не звонила без надобности, поэтому Роб, решив, что звонок важный, съехал на обочину и остановился.

— Что-то случилось? — от охватившего волнения, которое проскальзывало и в голосе, Робби даже не поздоровался.

— Почему, если я звоню, то все считают, что что-то случилось? — а вот в голосе Сары явное удивление. — Здравствуй, Робби.

— Здравствуйте, — Роб улыбнулся такому вопросу. — Может потому, что вы звоните именно тогда, когда что-то случается?

— Может… Но сейчас я позвонила, чтобы узнать — какое решение по контрактам принял твой отец, и не требуется ли моя помощь?

— Он подписал оба.

— Оу! Отличная новость! Буду рада нашему будущему сотрудничеству.

— Я тоже, — Робу импонировала искренняя радость Сары, которую он улавливал в ее голосе. — Если бы не вы… Спасибо, что поговорили с ним. И за фанатские художества тоже спасибо. Не представляю, как бы я все объяснил… — Роба осенила внезапная мысль. — Сара, скажите, вас Колин попросил поговорить с родителями? Только честно?

— Нет, — в голосе ни капли сомнения. — Продюсеры сериала и дирекция спин-оффа. Колин даже не в курсе, что я звонила твоему отцу. Но он попросил меня встретить тебя завтра, потому что у него снова изменился график съемок.

— Не стоит. Я могу взять такси, — Робби внутренне сжался, когда Сара заговорила о… них.

— Это не обсуждается, потому что я уже пообещала ему, — в голосе Сары появились металлические нотки. — Поэтому позвони мне, как пройдешь киоски регистрации, и я сразу подъеду к выходу из гейта, — и уже мягче: — Договорились?

— Сара… — Робби задумался всего на секунду, прежде чем задать вопрос, ответ на который ему действительно важно знать. — Почему вы нам помогаете? Зачем вам это?

— Не знаю… — наверное, за все время знакомства с Сарой Брикс Робби впервые слышал в ее голосе сомнение. — Может потому, что вы оба мне очень нравитесь, и я не хочу, чтобы у вас были неприятности. Может потому, что чувствую, что вас что-то связывает, и где-то, в другой жизни, вы были половинками одного целого, поэтому вас тянет друг к другу. Может, это просто блажь, и вам просто нужно дать время, чтобы пережить эту привязанность и безболезненно расстаться. А может, все сразу… Я давно поняла, что между вами что-то есть. Еще когда подменяла твоего Патрика, и вас с Паркером перепоручили мне. Кстати, эта невидимая связь чувствовалась между вами тремя, но между тобой и Колином особенно.

— Так значит, это не Колин вам все рассказал?

— Колин? Пф-ф-ф… Если бы я его не прижала, то он и не признался бы. И я бы не стала припирать его к стене, если бы не истерика Хелен, которая заподозрила вас. Она позвонила мне: задавала много вопросов, большинство которых касалось тебя; грозилась прилететь и лично во всем разобраться, и если ее подозрения подтвердятся, то подать на развод и испортить жизнь вам обоим… Вообще вела себя неадекватно, и я еле ее успокоила.

— Когда она звонила?

— В тот день, когда вы вернулись из Лос-Анджелеса. Я сказала ей, что вы летали на переговоры о своем участии в предполагаемом проекте, а она вдруг психанула.

— Но Колин мне ничего такого не говорил…

— Потому что он и не знает обо всем. Незачем передавать все, что тебе наговорили на эмоциях, затмевающих разум. Все же неплохо иметь степень по психологии, — Сара засмеялась. — Мне частенько приходится быть личным психологом сразу у двух сторон: выслушивать, успокаивать, увещевать, подталкивать к нужному решению, иногда обманывать, если обе стороны от этого только выиграют. Но при этом при всем, я всегда на стороне своих подопечных, какие бы странности они ни творили. А чтобы понимать, как действовать, мне нужно знать об истинном положении вещей. И Колин об этом знает. Теперь об этом знаешь и ты. Хочу, чтобы ты был уверен и в том, что я всегда буду на вашей стороне. Не сомневайся… Увидимся завтра, Робби. Надеюсь, что наш разговор останется между нами. И позвони ему. На него смотреть невозможно — весь как на иголках.

**Shinedown — Call Me**

 Робби завис взглядом на бликах заходящего солнца на поверхности озера, возле которого остановился. Что значит — «на него смотреть невозможно»? Во время их разговора Колин находился рядом с Сарой или, по крайней мере, в пределах видимости? Значит, она позвонила не просто так? И что значит — «весь как на иголках»? Что там вообще происходит? Слишком много вопросов появилось у Роба после разговора с Сарой Брикс. Но что ему мешает позвонить Колину и все выяснить?

В журнале вызовов обнаруживается любопытная вещь: Колин звонил ему несколько раз — три звонка было около трех часов ночи и два около девяти утра. Удивительно было то, что все они были приняты. Но Робби не помнил, чтобы он разговаривал с Колином. Он ждал от него звонка и даже уснул с зажатым в руке телефоном, но, видимо, во сне на автомате сбрасывал вызовы и не помнил об этом. Теперь понятно, почему Колин «весь как на иголках» — скорее всего решил, что вызываемый абонент не хочет с ним разговаривать, и успел уже себе что-нибудь напридумывать. Робби усмехнулся и нажал нужный ему сейчас контакт. Женский голос с металлическими нотками невозмутимо сообщил ему, что «аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». А вот это уже было не смешно… Он что, обиделся и отключил телефон? Черт! Но был еще один способ добраться до этого обидчивого абонента, не желающего разговаривать. Нужно только доехать до дома…

От ужина Робби отказывается, успокаивая маму тем, что они с ребятами совершили варварский набег на любимую забегаловку «Five Guys», где непросто перекусили, а катастрофически объелись. Он отказывается и от совместного просмотра фильма, ссылаясь на усталость, и его всепонимающая мама желает ему спокойной ночи. Но Робби не уверен, что эта ночь будет спокойной, когда отправляет сообщение на номер, который известен только ему. Он знает, что нарушает установленные правила, но ему плевать, когда отправляет сообщение в свою другую реальность.

_«Привет! Ты давно мне ничего не писал. Я соскучился. Надеюсь, что у вас все хорошо»._

Роб ждет, но ответ от Киллиана так и не приходит, а телефон Колина по-прежнему отключен. Все это заставляет Робби нервничать, и чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он спускается в гостиную к родителям, которые так увлечены просмотром фильма, что даже не замечают его. Робби же казалось, что происходящее на экране смахивает на какой-то романтический бред с элементами мистики, но сюжет затягивает и его.

— Чей телефон? — Айван отвлекся от экрана, прислушиваясь к неясному, но настойчивому звуку. — Робби, по-моему, это твой.

— Что? — Роб встрепенулся и тоже прислушался.

— Тебе звонят, говорю.

Долгожданная мелодия звонка срывает Роба с места, и он, перескакивая ступеньки, стремительно взлетает по лестнице, мысленно ругая себя за то, что оставил телефон в комнате, и умоляя абонента не сбрасывать звонок.

— Алло… — он пытается выровнять дыхание, сбившееся после забега по лестнице.

— Эм… — в голосе Колина озадаченность. — Я не помешал?

— В смысле? — вопрос вызывал недоумение.

— Мне кажется, что я позвонил не вовремя…

— Я не знаю, что там тебе кажется, — до Роба наконец-то дошло, что Колину могло показаться. — Я бежал по лестнице, чтобы успеть тебе ответить.

— Да? А я уж было подумал… Сначала трубку не берешь, потом берешь и тяжело дышишь, — Колин рассмеялся. — Ну ты понимаешь, да, как это выглядит?

— В таких случаях телефон лучше вообще отключать, да? — Робби вкладывает в вопрос все свое ехидство. — До тебя сегодня невозможно было дозвониться. И что я должен был подумать?

— Что у меня разрядился телефон, например, — Робби наиграно сердито сопит в трубку и добивается нормального объяснения и извинения. — Ну прости. Я позвонил тебе ночью, когда вернулся домой со съемок. Ты все время меня сбрасывал, а я мучился бессонницей, ломая голову — почему?

— Я сбрасывал тебя во сне. Мой способ борьбы с бессонницей всегда работает безотказно. И ты мне очень помог. Вернее, твой голос…

— Господи… Прекрати будоражить мою фантазию. Иначе мне обеспечена еще одна бессонная ночь.

— Прекращу, если скажешь, почему Сара сказала мне, что на тебя смотреть невозможно, что ты как на иголках.

— Она звонила тебе?

— Звонила предупредить, что завтра встречать меня в аэропорту будет она.

— Извини, но у меня никак не получается. Просто какой-то зверский график.

— Все нормально. Переживу. Так что по поводу «иголок»?

— Я позвонил тебе утром, но ты снова сбросил меня.

— Все еще спал.

— Понятно. Вот и меня сморил сон. А потом Джеймс и Шон вытащили меня в наш паб, где собралось довольно много наших. И Сара тоже была там. Наверное, заметила мое состояние, потому что я все время думал о тебе и нервничал. Я, кстати, только вернулся домой. Не выдержал и сбежал. А телефон отключился, потому что действительно сел.

— А другой?

— Оставил дома.

— Я все еще хочу послушать на ночь сказку о… приключениях пирата и его друзей, — Робби не уточняет имени пирата — они оба знают, о ком он говорит.

— Ты нарушил правила, — Колин имеет в виду, что Питер никогда не писал Киллиану первым.

— Мы все время их нарушаем, — Робби хмыкает и пожимает плечами. — Так ты расскажешь?

— Не расскажу… — Колин выдерживает паузу. — Он напишет тебе. Но это будет долгая история, потому что ему есть о чем рассказать. А я желаю тебе спокойной ночи.

Робби едва успевает отключить один телефон, когда другой оповещает его о полученном сообщении.

_«Привет, мой красивый мальчик»._

Он успел соскучиться по их смс-игре, поэтому с радостью в нее включается.

_«Привет. Как у вас дела?»_

_«У нас все хорошо, если так можно сказать после встречи с Темным Магом, который каждый раз пытается обмануть тебя и завладеть чем-то для тебя ценным. Душой, сердцем, реальностью или твоими воспоминаниями…»_

_«Ты пугаешь меня. Случилось что-то непоправимое?»_

_«Исправить можно все кроме смерти…»_

_«Смерти? Умоляю, скажи, что с вами все хорошо, и что все живы»._

_«Успокойся. Все живы. Так ты хочешь узнать, как прошла встреча с Темным и чем закончилась?»_

_«Конечно!»_

Затянувшаяся пауза и пугает, и интригует одновременно. А следующее сообщение и вовсе озадачивает.

_«Мы подошли к воротам замка Темного, когда серебристое листерийское солнце неподвижно застыло в зените на несколько часов. В тот самый момент, когда исчезают Тени, сливаясь со своим Хозяином. Уязвимое время для абсолютно всех листерийцев, в том числе и для Темного Мага. Но не для тех, чьей реальностью Листерия не является, и у кого внутри живет настоящая Тьма…»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки, использованные в этой части:
> 
> Phillip Phillips - Wanted Is Love: http://pleer.com/tracks/5662847xIvG
> 
> Lisa Stansfield - The Real Thing: http://pleer.com/tracks/4429398Mcnm
> 
> Shinedown - Call Me: http://pleer.com/tracks/4391619BafG


	59. Что скрывает другая реальность

Попадать в другие Миры легче всего через переходные порталы, и именно их чаще всего используют Странники, которые таким способом путешествуют сами и могут провести с собой через портал спутника. Но не все порталы открываются Странникам и другим любителям путешествий, поэтому иногда они прибегают к услугам пиратов. Для этих отчаянных покорителей морей и океанов границ между Мирами не существует. Главное — знать, как эти границы правильно пройти, чтобы не разбить корабль и не растерять команду. Для опытного капитана эта задача не составляет особого труда, а если капитан еще и обладает некими способностями, присущими Странникам, то прохождение границы превращается и вовсе в пустяк. Киллиан Джонс был капитанам опытным, да еще и бывшим Странником. К тому же он знал слабые места границ почти всех Миров, в которых побывал. Киллиан был не просто пиратом, гоняющимся за добычей, развлечениями, выпивкой и красивыми шлюхами. Большую часть своего времени, как и прибыли от удачных, а зачастую нечестных сделок Капитан Джонс тратил на изучение Миров. Много общался с жителями, запоминал, а потом записывал их рассказы, мифы и легенды. Покупал иногда за довольно большие деньги талмуды и записи у историков, летописцев и ученых мужей, которые помогали ему лучше понимать уклад жизни, традиции того или иного Мира, а также — природу, погодные явления и многое другое. А вот границы Миров, которые в основном пролегали по воде, Киллиан предпочитал изучать сам, если требовалось, то вносил поправки, а потом наносил тщательно проверенные границы очередного изученного Мира на общую карту, которая и помогала команде «Веселого Роджера» не теряться на границах Миров. Вернее, спокойно преодолевать нейтральную территорию между Мирами, которая могла: как простираться между границами на многие мили, так и сужаться до опасной близости, но которая все же позволяла Мирам сохранять свою обособленность. Близость границ была опасна не столько для Миров, сколько для путешественников.

**AWOLNATION — Run**

 Обычно граница Мира представляла собой что-то вроде плотной субстанции, чем-то похожей на серебристую поверхность обычного переходного портала, но на которую, налетев на полном ходу, можно было разбить судно. Проходить такую границу невероятно трудно — корабль будто протискивается через желе плотное настолько, что пограничная материя сдавливала обшивку до треска, вырывая куски, крушила мачты и ломала реи, обрывала паруса и засасывала людей в свою тягучую субстанцию. Чтобы пройти такое испытание без потерь, нужно потратить много времени — спустить паруса, оставить на палубе только тех, кто будет участвовать в маневре, и очень медленным ходом, буквально по дюйму преодолевать плотность границы, прислушиваясь к кораблю, чтобы улавливать критические моменты и правильно на них реагировать. Киллиан проделывал такое только пару раз, но всегда с потерями. Хорошо, если это только часть обшивки и потрепанные паруса. Хуже, когда лишаешься членов команды — людьми Капитан Джонс дорожил. Но границы Миров не прощают ошибок, забирая в свой плен тех, кто чуть замешкался и потерял бдительность. «Раствориться на границах Миров» — это вовсе не образное выражение, это страшная реальность. Границы приветливы лишь для тех, кто принадлежит тому Миру, в который направляется корабль, для всех остальных они опасны. Но границы Миров становятся крайне нестабильными в местах, где сближаются между собой до критического расстояния, образуя разноцветные завихрения, или как их называют пираты — радужные воронки. Проходить их легче в разы, но есть опасность, что притяжение соседнего Мира может затащить корабль в его границу. Хорошо, если соседствующий Мир — это и есть цель путешествия. Но зачастую такие воронки используются пиратами, чтобы покинуть Мир, где они находятся, и попасть через нейтральные воды, соединяющие почти все Миры, в другой. Для преодоления нестабильной границы были свои правила: нужно было выбрать момент, когда взаимодействие Миров было наиболее интенсивным, а радужные сполохи становятся особенно яркими; но самое важное — чтобы корабль вошел в эти сполохи под определенным углом. Киллиан на практике вычислил для «Веселого Роджера» безопасный угол вхождения — двадцать два с половиной градуса позволяли галеону пройти границу быстро, без потерь и не оказаться в ловушке воронки соседствующего Мира. Именно этот маневр пираты называют — скользить на границах Миров.

С Неверлэндами все обстояло немного по-другому. Неверлэнды не были Мирами как таковыми — это были места, куда попадали те, кто по каким-то причинам терял связь со своими Мирами. Что-то вроде временного пристанища. Оказаться в Неверлэнде — было большой удачей, потому что чаще потерянные оказывались на нейтральной территории между границами Миров, где их и подбирали пираты. Настолько чаще, что в Неверлэнды уже никто и не верил, считая их чем-то мифическим, скрытым ото всех волшебством. И только правильное стечение обстоятельств могло приподнять завесу невидимости, что в случае команды «Веселого Роджера» и произошло, когда неожиданно, буквально из ниоткуда, в океане возник остров, оказавшийся одним из Неверлэндов с его правилами, законами и иллюзиями. Сложно сказать, почему именно этот Неверлэнд открыл свои границы пиратскому кораблю, но «Веселый Роджер» попадал к его берегам, без проблем преодолевая тонкий радужный барьер, напоминающий мыльный пузырь и отделяющий Неверлэнд от окружающих его со всех сторон нейтральных вод Границ Миров. Впрочем, Неверлэнд не препятствовал и тогда, когда «Роджер» покидал его пределы.

Но все изменилось, когда «Веселый Рождер» отплыл от острова в последний раз и достиг границ Неверлэнда. Команда столкнулась с невиданным доселе явлением — радужный тонкий барьер буквально на глазах становился серебристым и плотным, напоминающим границы обычных Миров. Что-то подсказывало мистеру Сми, что медлить было нельзя, и он решительно направил корабль в ближайшую разноцветность, применив маневр скольжения, чем спас галеон от разрушения. Потому что граница Неверлэнда уплотнялась так стремительно, что с кормы все же сорвало приличные куски обшивки в нескольких местах, а треск разрываемого дерева напугал всех, кто находился в этот момент на палубе. Неверлэнд явно не хотел «отпускать» их всех… А может кого-то конкретного, кто находился без сознания в капитанской каюте как раз в кормовой части корабля. То, что все были удивлены и немного напуганы происходящим, было понятно. Мистер Сми и сам находился в некотором недоумении, когда, обернувшись, надеялся увидеть плотную серебристую стену границы, но не увидел ничего: ни границы, ни острова вдалеке, ни даже легкого марева на месте Невердэнда, ставшего снова невидимым для них всех. Их окружал только серый океан нейтральных вод, а вдали, маячили зеркальные границы легко узнаваемых Миров: Верлия — со своим сиреневым небом и удивительной серебристой луной, что не покидала небосвод даже днем, составляя конкуренцию карликовому золотому солнцу; и Сурфидия — с ее вечной ночью и с россыпью разноцветных звезд, создающих на ультрамариновом небе невероятной красоты созвездия. Именно через узкий перешеек между этими соседствующими Мирами, где границы были нестабильны настолько, что даже иногда сливались разноцветными тяжами, образуя огромные радужные дуги, и лежал кратчайший путь в Листерию — Мир, полный мрачной серости, несмотря на свои два разноцветных Солнца.

Опытный мистер Сми успешно преодолел «радужные арки» — в этом явлении не было ничего опасного, потому что дуги образовывались на приличной высоте от поверхности воды и не представляли угрозы для корабля и всех кто на нем находился. Поэтому все высыпали на палубу и, задрав головы, восхищенно открыв рты как малые дети, изумлялись завораживающим танцам разноцветных сполохов, которые то тянулись друг к другу, то испуганно сжимались. И когда тяжи все же соединялись, образовывая радужную дугу, раздавалось радостное улюлюканье. И если гостям «Веселого Роджера» это было простительно, потому что они впервые видели столько радуг одновременно, то пиратская братия забавляла сурового квартирмейстера. Но мистер Сми молчал и только усмехался, потому что знал, что в тот момент, когда галеон проходил под очередной радужной аркой, то все как один загадывали желания, полные веры, что они непременно сбудутся. И Сми тоже в это верил, поэтому попросил у то вспыхивающих, то исчезающих радуг, чтобы «Веселый Роджер» вновь обрел своего Капитана. Киллиан, конечно, очнулся почти сразу, как только они пересекли коварную границу Неверлэнда, но с тех пор он не произнес ни слова, никак не реагировал на расспросы, а по совершенно отсутствующему взгляду, направленному в одну точку, всем было понятно, что Капитан Джонс никого не узнает, ничего не помнит и не понимает, где находится.

Может, магия радуг и правда работала, потому что Киллиан Джонс пришел в себя почти сразу после того, как «Веселый Роджер», благополучно миновав перешеек между Верлиеей и Сурфидией и поймав попутный ветер, взял курс на Листерию.

— Мистер Сми, вы не напомните мне, куда мы направляемся?

Судя по настороженному взгляду, которым Киллиан изучающе осматривал палубу корабля, и по тому, как он приветливо кивал тем, кого узнавал, к нему возвращалась память. По крайней мере, Капитан вспомнил, как зовут его квартирмейстера, и это не могло не обрадовать мистера Сми.

— В Листерию, Капитан, — Сми еле сдержал улыбку и свое желание обнять Киллиана.

**Mind Vortex — Alive**

 Капитан Джонс вспомнил почти все, напрочь забыв только то, что было связано с Неверлэндом. И поначалу Сми рассказывал Киллиану, как они нашли Неверлэнд и как познакомились с тамошним Хранителем Снов. Вот только Капитану это ни капли не помогало хоть что-то вспомнить, и Сми махнул рукой. В конце концов, это было не так важно, как-то, что у «Веселого Роджера» снова был капитан. А вот Хеллион, с которым их как-то познакомил случай, а теперь снова свел Неверлэнд, этот мальчонка не сдавался, каждый раз напоминая Киллиану о Неверлэнде и о Питере Пэне. Капитан вдумчиво слушал рассказы Хеллиона, но Сми видел, что воспоминания так и не появлялись. Квартирмейстера только один раз насторожила реакция Киллиана, когда тот после разговора с Феликсом долго сидел на носу корабля, всматриваясь вдаль и прижимая к себе обрубок левой руки. Что уж сказал Кэпу Феликс было неведомо, но Сми точно знал, что когда Киллиан хмурил брови, дергал носом и кривил губы, то он точно что-то замышлял. Обычно Кэп делился своим планами с квартирмейстером, но в это раз молчал, а Сми решил не спрашивать. А когда на горизонте появилась граница Листерии, то и вовсе забыл, занявшись подготовкой корабля к предстоящим маневрам. Казалось, что и Капитан Джонс забыл о том, что узнал от Феликса, потому что переключил свое внимание на любопытного и вездесущего Хеллиона, которому Кэп с удовольствием уделял время: показывал навигационные карты, рассказывал об устройстве корабля и даже учил, как им управлять. Сми только посмеивался, глядя на юного Капитана Хеллиона, но когда мальчик выпросил у Киллиана разрешение пройти границу Листерии самому, то квартирмейтеру стало не до смеха.

— Это опасно, Хеллион. Ты можешь разбить корабль при неправильном маневре, — Сми смотрел в ярко-синие глаза мальчика и понимал, что не сможет отказать ему в просьбе. — Капитан, ну хоть вы ему скажите!

— У Листерии одна из самых легких границ, — Киллиан потрепал мальчишке белокурые кудряшки, растрепанные ветром. — Пусть попробует. Ход у «Роджера» хороший, ветер попутный, граница, как ты видишь, устойчиво нестабильна. Главное, выдержать правильный угол и не сбрасывать ход, — Капитан усмехнулся и подмигнул мистеру Сми. — Если что, я подстрахую Хеллиона, а вы меня, мистер Сми, — Киллиан показал квартирмейстеру абордажный крюк, пристроенный вместо левой руки — Сидни натолкнула его на эту идею.

Кэп явно намекал своим жестом квартирмейстеру на то, что этот совместный маневр, в первую очередь, нужен ему самому, чтобы понять, может ли он управлять кораблем, когда у него больше нет руки.

— Всем подготовиться к скольжению!

Зычный голос мистера Сми возвестил о предстоящем маневре, и на палубе началась рабочая суета. Все четко знали свои обязанности при такой команде: то, что можно было растерять, если крен корабля будет слишком большим, быстро убиралось или закреплялось к палубе и мачтам; якоря затаскивали вовнутрь; задраивали люки; убирали шпринтовый парус и ставили латин-бизань, позволяющий задавать нужный угол хода корабля; при подходе к границе постепенно убирали паруса, начиная с фок и фор-марселя, а когда нос корабль входил в разноцветные сполохи, то одновременно складывались грот и марс-грот. Капитану Джонсу для маневра хватало и латин-бизани, чтобы корректировать угол воздушного потока, позволяющего поддерживать, набранную скорость.

— Мистер Сми, на фока-гитовы и гордении!

— Фока галс и шкот, фока-гитовы и гордени разобрать!

— Фок убрать!

— Фока-галс и шкот травить! — мистер Сми наблюдал за слаженной работой парусной команды. — Фока-гитовы и гордени тянуть! — спущенный фок-парус за мгновение оказывается надежно зафиксированным на рее. — Фок убран, Капитан!

— На фор-марселя гитовы и гордени! — Киллиан четко один за другим отдавал свои приказы, не отрываясь от приближающейся границы, которую предстояло пройти. Ему и не нужно было следить за действиями своих подчиненных — он слышал, как мистер Сми отдавал распоряжения, и ожидал доклада о выполненном приказе.

— Фор-марсель убран!

Киллиан стоял за спиной Хеллиона, который довольно уверенно направлял «Роджера» к нестабильности в границе Листерии.

— На грота- и марс-грота гитовы и гордени! — Киллиан отдал приказ, означающий, что все должны быть готовы к маневру, чтобы одновременно убрать основные паруса. — Возьми чуть левее, Хеллион, иначе «Роджера» начнет притягивать соседний Мир, а тебе не хватит расстояния, чтобы заложить нужный угол, — Джонс оценивал оставшееся расстояние, делая корректировку на ветер, скорость галеона и влияние воронки соседствующего с Листерией Мира. — Курс на норд-норд-ост, — мальчик повернул штурвал вправо ровно на два румба. — Молодец, Хелли, — Киллиан улыбнулся и подмигнул, удивленному квартирмейстеру — у мальчишки была отличная память, и ему хватило одного урока мистера Сми, чтобы запомнить разметку картушки компаса. — А теперь, — Киллиан положил правую ладонь на крепко сжимающую рукоятку штурвала хрупкую мальчишечью руку, а крюком левой подцепил с другой стороны соседнюю с ладонью мальчика рукоять, — какой курс ты должен взять, чтобы получился угол вхождения двадцать два с половиной градуса, учитывая первоначальный курс?

— Я думаю, норд-тень-вест…

— Вы прирожденный Капитан, Хеллион… Как твое полное имя?

— Брикс. Меня зовут Хеллион Брикс.

— Вы прирожденный Капитан, мистер Хеллион Брикс. Ты готов? — мальчишка уверенно тряхнул светлыми кудрями. — Тогда вперед, Капитан! — Киллиан резко и уверенно заложил три румба влево. — Грот и марс-грот убрать!

Нос корабля провалился в разноцветные сполохи одновременно с докладом мистера Сми:

— Грот и марс-грот убраны, Капитан!

Штурвал задрожал в руках обоих капитанов, когда «Веселый Роджер» скользнул в нестабильную материю границы. Только для Капитана Джонса эта дрожь галеона была привычна, а вот Хеллион немного испугался, потому что буквально вжался спиной в Киллиана.

— Все в порядке, Хелли, корабль преодолевает сопротивление границы. В случае с Листерией это продлится недолго. Просто держи правильный курс и доверься кораблю, Хелли. Почувствуй его. Чувствуешь? Он живой. Он сам тебе подскажет, что нужно делать. И не нужно бояться того, что может показаться внутри границы. Это все иллюзии нестабильности.

Хеллион кивнул и тут же успокоился, переключая свое внимание на происходящее вокруг. Было чудно наблюдать за разноцветными сполохами, которые казались живыми существами. Они цеплялись за мачты, реи, за свернутые паруса и фальшборта, но особенно тянулись к людям, находившимся на палубе корабля. Они играли красками и тенями, создавая порой жуткие узоры и коверкая лица до неузнаваемости. Прикосновения цветных сполохов были неприятными, то жутко холодными, то наоборот — обжигающими. Опытные пираты застыли в ожидании завершения маневра, а вот Хеллиону все время хотелось смахнуть с себя нечто, кажущееся липкой паутиной.

— Не нужно лишний раз контактировать с ними, — Киллиан крюком зафиксировал на штурвале руку мальчика, которой он было потянулся к лицу. — Особенно левой ладонью, где хранится вся информация о тебе. Лучше сожми ее или крепче обхвати рукоять. Как только «Роджер» окажется по ту сторону границы, все неприятные ощущения исчезнут.

**PP Music — Ledfoot**

 Но когда «Веселый Роджер» успешно преодолел границу, переправив их всех в Листерию, неприятные ощущения не только не исчезли, а напротив — усилились. Нет, Киллиан был прав в том, что липнущая паутина живых сполохов исчезнет, но вот то, что Листерия окажется такой мрачной Капитан не предупредил. Хеллион знал, что они направляются в один из Темных Миров, и видел, что граница Листерии играла всеми оттенками серого. Но он думал, что это вообще характерно для многих границ, за редким исключением — сквозь границу Верлии, например, можно было рассмотреть и сиреневое небо, и серебристую луну, и карликовое золотое верлийское солнце, а вот Сурфидия была скрыта плотной темно-серой завесой. А зная о том, что Листерию освещали целых два разноцветных солнца, Хеллион совсем не ожидал увидеть сплошную серость во всех ее оттенках и проявлениях, но очень хотел понять — это такая магия или обман зрения? Феликс, который одно время был жителем этого мира, никак объяснить это удивительное явление не мог. А вот Киллиан, который довольно хорошо изучил Листерию, объяснял эти странности именно одновременным наличием на листерийском небе двух солнц комплементарных, то есть — подавляющих друг друга цветов. Оказалось, что все дело было в том, что одно из листерийских солнц было красного цвета, а другое бирюзовое. Их световые спектры смешивались, подавляя друг друга, и окрашивали Листерию во все оттенки серого цвета, насыщенность которых различалась в зависимости от времени суток. Согласно классификации миров Листерию относили к ахроматическим Мирам, в которых отсутствуют какие-либо цвета — в таких Мирах царят черно-белая или черно-серая гаммы.

Правда, Листерия не всегда была удручающе серой. Дело в том, что у бирюзового солнца полный цикл протекал немного быстрее, и оно первым появлялось утром из-за горизонта. И вот тогда утренние лучи бирюзового солнца озаряли Листерию своим холодным светом, окрашивая ее в свой цвет мазками, различающимися по яркости и интенсивности. Особенно красивым в этот момент был листерийский океан. Бирюзовое солнце царствовало на небосводе в полном одиночестве очень короткое время, и чтобы поймать этот момент нужно было встать очень рано. Любопытный Хеллион по привычке будил Феликса, с которым частенько встречал рассветы в Неверлэнде, чтобы полюбоваться на удивительное явление. Феликс знал, что все равно не сможет устоять перед просьбой мальчишки, как бы ни отмахивался и ни ворчал. Поэтому почти каждое утро, пока они находились в Листерии, он безропотно сидел рядом с Хеллионом на ступеньках, ведущих к капитанскому мостику. Феликс кутался в плащ, потому что бирюзовое солнце совершенно не согревало, а даже, наоборот, холодило, и клевал носом, пока мальчишка восхищенно смотрел, как бирюзовый диск появлялся из-за кромки горизонта, и как поверхность океана вспыхивала всевозможными оттенками пусть и одного цвета. Спустя некоторое время, из-за горизонта появлялись красные лучи, и по мере того, как диск второго солнца поднимался над океаном, бирюза блекла, а Листерия окрашивалась в серые тона. В этот момент Хеллион шумно вздыхал, а Феликс радовался тому, что может, наконец, вернуться в свою каюту и поспать еще пару часов. А по вечерам Хеллион сидел на фальшборту и завороженно наблюдал, как бирюзовый диск уходил за горизонт. Потому что как только он полностью исчезал, все буквально вспыхивало сначала кроваво-красным, а потом, по мере погружения раскаленного докрасна и обжигающего своим жаром солнечного диска, краснота различных оттенков искрилась на поверхности океана, и казалось, что вода полыхает огнем, и что еще немного и океан закипит. Но красное солнце уходило за горизонт, не причинив своим жаром вреда ничему живому, и Листерия погружалась в ночь, почти непроглядную, если бы не белые звезды, которые, казалось, светили сквозь темно-ультрамариновый небосвод, словно тот был стеклянным, и мягко рассеивал их тусклый свет.

И все же Листерия была ахроматичным Миром, достигая пика своей удручающей и давящей мрачной серости в тот момент, когда два солнца сливались воедино, достигнув зенита. Это было еще одним удивительным явлением, завораживающим своей необъяснимостью. Капитан Джонс так и не нашел логического объяснения, почему бирюзовый диск замедлял свое движение, когда достигал наивысшей точки своего пути. Бирюзовое солнце будто поджидало своего постоянного красного спутника, позволяя тому «наползать» на себя. Листерийцы называли это явление — «слиянием душ». У Киллиана было куда более точное определение, которое с душами никак не было связано. Как только два диска начинали сливаться, Листерия постепенно преображалась. И когда оба солнца вставали в зенит на несколько часов, слившись в один темно-серый диск с играющим серебристыми сполохами краем, Листерию поглощала такая темная серость, кажущаяся чем-то живым и опасным, что от нее хотелось спрятаться. Но для тех, кто не принадлежал этому Миру, «живая серость» не представляла никакой угрозы. А вот листерийцам было чего опасаться — именно в эти несколько часов они становились уязвимыми и беззащитными. Правда, это не касалось тех, кто по своему статусу был защищен магией Верховного Темного Мага Листерии или кому богатство позволяло купить магическую защиту.

Листерийцы не покидали свой Мир без особой надобности. Но даже в других Мирах хорошо было известно, что у листерийца три души: одна, заключенная в теле, а две остальные — в тенях, что образуются благодаря двум солнцам. Эта особенность делала жителей Листерии практически неуязвимыми, потому что убить листерийца можно лишь тогда, когда исчезают его тени, души перемещаются в тело, а глаза становятся абсолютно черными. Тени же исчезали лишь тогда, когда слившиеся солнечные диски зависали в зените и все пожирала серость. И неважно, где в этот момент находился листериец — да хоть в другом Мире — связь с двумя солнцами и их цикличностью никогда не терялась. Именно в это время вершились казни и происходили вероломные убийства с разными целями: начиная с банальных грабежей, до свершения мести. Поэтому листерийцы предпочитали пережидать время зенита за замками надежных укрытий, и на несколько часов в день Листерия почти вымирала.

Капитану Джонсу это было хорошо известно, и «Веселый Роджер» вошел в порт Листерии именно в это самое «удачное время», практически никем не замеченным. Начальник порта, который по статусу имел защиту от слияния душ, был не в счет — Киллиан знал, чем купить его молчание и сколько попросит мистер Броу за укромное, скрытое от посторонних глаз, место в ремонтном доке. На чужестранцев листерийские солнца никак не влияли. Тень, конечно, раздваивалась также как у всех листерийцев, но душа оставалась целой и не покидала частично телесную оболочку. Хотя глаза темнели под влиянием окружающей серости, но при этом четкий цветной край радужки всегда выдавал тех, кто находился в Листерии временно. Правда, глаза Фелиса своей звериной желтизны не меняли даже во время зенита. Он объяснял это тем, что одно время жил в этом Мире и даже имел весомое влияние, которое позволяло ему не только не прятаться, а быть орудием справедливого, а иногда не очень, наказания. И цвет глаз был его отличительной чертой, которую сам Феликс связывал с магией. Парень неохотно рассказывал про свои желтые глаза, и Киллиан не лез к нему в душу — мало ли у кого какие тайны. Но тайна Феликса оказалась полной неожиданностью для видавшего виды Капитана Джонса.

Киллиан стал подозревать, что с Феликсом что-то не так, когда они с Сидни отправились на поиски Бена. Сид почувствовала брата сразу, как только они пересекли границу Листерии, и обрадовалась — это означало то, что Бен не находится под влиянием магии Темного Мага, чего она так боялась. Сид хотела отправиться на поиски брата немедленно, как только «Веселый Роджер» встал на якорь в ремонтном доке. Но Киллиан считал, что зенит не самое подходящее время, чтобы бродить по опустевшим улицам Листерии, привлекая к себе ненужное внимание, когда можно запросто оказаться жертвами нападений. Феликс же считал, что это, наоборот, самое безопасное время для поисков, а вот визит к тому, у кого Бен находится, лучше нанести рано утром, когда бирюзовое солнце окрашивает Листерию в свой цвет или вечером на закате красного солнца — в зависимости от обстоятельств. Киллиан согласился с ним лишь потому, что Феликсу, как бывшему жителю, были куда более понятны законы и правила этого Мира.

Поисками они занялись на следующий день, когда улицы Листерии погрузились в мрачную серость. Киллиан все время был настороже и держал руку на эфесе шпаги, готовый выхватить ее в любой момент, если он почувствует опасность. Феликс же был абсолютно спокоен, правда, не отставал от Сидни ни на шаг. Ветер раздувал полы его изрядно потрепанного плаща, а «живая серость» делала их похожими на черные крылья, которые, казалось, защищали и Феликса, и Сид. Пока нюх «ищейки» Сидни вел их троицу по узким улочкам к цели их путешествия, от Киллиана не укрылось то, что редко встречаемые ими прохожие если не шарахались от них, то, по крайней мере, быстро отводили глаза, в которых читался явный испуг, и старались проскользнуть мимо них как можно незаметнее. Никто ни разу даже не заговорил с ними, не говоря о том, чтобы приблизиться. Киллиан решил, что Сидни обладает еще и даром «отвода глаз». Но шокирующая правда открылась, когда они после нескольких дней слежки, пришли вызволять Бена из унизительного рабства к дому, за стенами которого Сид почувствовала брата.

**Breaking Benjamin — So Cold**

 Феликс выждал момент, когда бирюзовое солнце скроется за горизонтом, а красное озарит Листерию своими «огненными» сполохами, и уверенно постучался в богато украшенную дверь, которая почти сразу распахнулась, явив им хозяйку дома — Хильду Милд. Киллиан оценил дамочку своим наметанным пиратским взглядом, еще когда они следили за домом: лет тридцати или около этого, весьма симпатична, с хорошей фигурой, всегда со вкусом одета и, судя по роскошному убранству дома, довольно богата. Теперь он подметил ее хищную улыбку и глаза цвета фуксии. Впрочем, цвет глаз был неестественным в лучах красного солнца. Потому что у синеглазой Сидни глаза были интенсивно фиолетовые, а у Феликса пугающая желтизна превратилась в теплый рыжий. Хильда Милд их тоже оценивающе осмотрела, прежде чем поинтересоваться целью их визита. Феликс сказал, что у них есть деловое предложение.

— И оно связано с вашим новым… воспитанником, — у Феликса не поворачивался язык назвать юного Бена любовником. — С Беном.

— Вы, наверное, имеете в виду Бенжамина? — дамочка сощурилась, окидывая взглядом незваных гостей.

— Бенжамина? — Феликс удивленно выгнул бровь и обернулся к Сидни.

— Это его полное имя, — девушка кивнула и чуть скривила губы, — которое он терпеть не может, — она протянула листерийке портрет, который нарисовала утром.

— О, да… — женщина игриво закатила глаза и закусила губу. — Красивый мальчик. Немного стеснительный, но это поправимо. Из него получится отличный любовник, но он только начал свое обучение, и я не думаю, что он именно то, что вам нужно… — листерийка бросила быстрый взгляд на покрасневшую Сидни. — А вообще, проходите в дом — о делах не разговаривают на пороге, — хозяйка посторонилась, пропуская троицу внутрь.

Хильда порхала по гостиной, рассаживая гостей на низенькие позолоченные скамейки с изящными подлокотниками и разливая в тонкие бокалы знаменитое листерийское приторно-сладкое рубиновое вино. Вот только когда исчез последний красный луч, закатившегося солнца, вино стало темно серым. Впрочем, как и все вокруг, когда снова попало в плен всех оттенков серого.

— Так почему именно Бен вас заинтересовал? — Хильда повернулась к Феликсу, чтобы протянуть ему вино, но испуганно отшатнувшись, выронила бокал из рук. — Бог мой! — и Киллиан, и Сид опешили, когда бокал разлетелся о мраморную плитку, а густое вино брызнуло в разные стороны тяжелыми серебристыми каплями, похожими на ртуть. И только Феликс не отводил от Хильды своего взгляда, снова ставшего пугающе желтым. — Этого не может быть… Ходили слухи, что ты исчез… А я ведь еще подумала, что вроде знаю тебя, — листерийка прикрыла рот рукой и уставилась на Феликса. — Значит, этот Темный ублюдок решил вернуть себе свою игрушку? Чтобы сломать и выбросить? Напомни ему, что Бена я получила взамен Иргуса, который погиб по его вине. И договор, скрепленный кровью, расторгнуть нельзя. В конце концов, это было его предложение! — женщина распалялась все больше, а Феликс смотрел на нее немигающим взглядом и молчал. Киллиан переглядывался с такой же, как и он, ничего не понимающей Сидни. — Ты посмотри какой мерзавец! Решил меня испугать? Да мне плевать! Передай ему, что Хильде Милд плевать на его угрозы! И незачем было посылать ко мне своего Цепного Пса! Я не отдам ему этого мальчика, понятно?

— Меня никто не посылал, — Феликс подался вперед. — Я пришел попросить тебя отпустить моего… друга.

— С каких пор у Цепного Пса Верховного Темного Мага появились друзья? — Хильда сложила руки под своей впечатляющей объемами груди и презрительно скривила губы.

— Наверное, с тех пор как я перестал быть Цепным Псом, — Феликс ухмыльнулся, взял бокал, который Сидни осторожно поставила на низкий столик, так и не притронувшись к вину, сделал приличный глоток. — М-м-м… — он довольно зажмурился. — Соскучился по этой многогранности вкуса… Кстати, познакомься с моими друзьями. Это Киллиан, — Феликс указал на замершего в нелепой позе Капитана, — и Сидни, она сестра Бена. Поэтому не вдавайся в подробности своих уроков, которые ты даешь невинным мальчикам, Хильда, — Филикс хохотнул и, покрутив головой, снова пригубил вина. — И не называй меня Цепным Псом. Меня зовут Феликс.

До Киллиана, наконец, дошло, почему листерийцы, которых они встречали на улицах, испуганно отводили глаза, а некоторые даже поспешно переходили на другую сторону. Ему доводилось слышать от жителей Листерии рассказы о Цепном Псе Верховного Темного Мага Листерии, как о самом жестоком, беспощадном и неуязвимом убийце, у которого было мертвое сердце и глаза зверя. Киллиан с недоверием относился к этим байкам и считал их мифами, потому что сам Темный, у которого с Капитаном были деловые отношения ни разу не упоминал о своем Псе. Правда, когда Киллиан как-то заговорил об этом с Темным, тот помрачнел и перевел разговор на другую тему. А теперь получалось, что Феликс и был тем самым Цепным Псом… Киллиан вышел из оцепенения и резким движением руки опрокинул в себя бокал листерийского вина, ставшего похожим на ртуть, тяжело сглотнул, ощущая, как вино медленно стекло по глотке, но совершенно не чувствуя при этом вкуса.

— А ты, Хильда Милд, не из робкого десятка, — Феликс снова подался вперед, наклоняясь к усевшейся напротив хозяйке дома. — Хотя, признаюсь честно, я действительно хотел напугать тебя. Думал, что ты не станешь перечить Цепному Псу, зная, чем обычно это все заканчивалось, и отдашь мне Бена.

— Отдать? — Хильда фыркнула. — Я бы не подписала договор даже под страхом быть разрубленной твоей смертоносной секирой… Не на ту напали.

— Кстати, о договоре… — Феликс поставил опустевший бокал на столик и оперся локтем на витиеватый подлокотник. — Твой договор с Темным недействителен.

— Это почему же?

— Хотя бы потому, что он украл мальчика из другого Мира. Бен был моим подопечным, и, по сути, Темный украл его у меня. И поэтому я здесь. А ты обязана вернуть мне его, Хильда.

— Он сказал мне, что спас твоего Бена из темного портала, — Хильда недоверчиво шарила взглядом по лицам своих гостей.

— Да, только сначала он его туда заманил обманом, — Феликс прекрасно знал, что Бен попал в портал случайно, и что ловушка была устроена Темным именно для него самого, но дамочка-то об этом не знала, и он решил идти в ва-банк. — Я сомневаюсь, что у Темного с Беном был договор. А даже если и был… — Феликс пожал плечами. — Уверен, что Темный вынудил его подписать. Но ты же понимаешь, что Бен еще ребенок, и в таких случаях подписывать договор владения могут только родители или опекуны. Опекуном Бена является Сидни, — Феликс кивнул в сторону притихшей девушки. — Сид, ты подписывала договор о том, что отдаешь своего брата во владение Верховному Темному Магу Листерии? — Сидни интенсивно помотала головой, отрицая свое участие в такой сделке. — Я так и думал, — Феликс развел руками. — В общем, Хильда, мальчика нужно вернуть. И не мне, а его сестре, которая проделала далекий и опасный путь, чтобы вернуть брата.

— Вот же мерзавец… — Хильда присвистнула и, заметив недоумение Феликса, спохватилась. — Этот мерзавец уверял меня, что сделка честная, и что мальчик сирота. Хотя я подозревала, что все не совсем чисто. А Бенжамин… — женщина перевела взгляд на Сидни и осеклась, когда девушка поморщилась от непривычного звучащего имени. — А Бен так и не сказал мне из какого он Мира — по глазам же видно, что он не листериец. Он вообще у вас малоразговорчивый, — Хильда улыбнулась Сидни, но тут же посерьезнев, обратилась к Феликсу. — Я отпущу мальчика при одном условии…

В этом были все листерийцы: все сделки подкрепляли договорами, но даже из недействительного договора искали выгоду для себя.

— Сколько? — Феликс уже было приготовился к кругленькой сумме, которую Хильда вполне обоснованно могла запросить и за содержание мальчика, и за то, что лишится прибыли в будущем.

— Ты думаешь, что мне нужны деньги? — Хильда насмешливо фыркнула. — Я верну мальчика, если твой друг-красавчик, — женщина кивнула в сторону сосредоточенно слушающего их разговор Капитана, — проведет со мной ночь, — она выразительно выгнула бровь, что не оставалось никаких сомнений, как именно должна пройти эта ночь.

Сидни захлопала глазами и залилась краской до корней волос, а Киллиан, который и был условием освобождения Бена, нахмурил брови и, казалось, не понимал, что имеет в виду эта экстравагантная во всех смыслах дамочка.

— Эмм… — Феликс был готов к разным вариантам условий, но только не к такому. С одной стороны, это было самым легким и приятным во всех смыслах условием — Хильда была хороша собой, да и явно была дамой опытной и позволила бы в постели все. Но с другой, он, глядя на смущенную и зардевшуюся Сидни, был почему-то рад, что Хильда выбрала объектом своего вожделения Киллиана Джонса. Феликс перевел взгляд на Киллиана, который оценивающе изучал Хильду Милд, и, судя по его кривоватой ухмылке, был готов согласиться на такое условие.

— Если тебя не пугает мой крюк, милая, — Киллиан показал Хильде свой протез, потом медленно провел кончиком носа по сверкающему металлом изгибу, сопровождая свой жест хищным взглядом, — то я не против.

— Твоему крюку мы тоже найдем применение, — Хильда подмигнула и игриво закусила губу.

— Так, — Феликс хлопнул себя по коленям и резко поднялся, подхватывая заодно и не знающую куда девать глаза Сидни. — Я думаю, что нам с Сид пора. Бена мы можем забрать сейчас или после выполнения условия?

— Феликс, — Хильда перевела свой уже слегка поплывший взгляд на парня, — ты же прекрасно знаешь законы Листерии — только выполненные условия освобождают от обязательств, — она подмигнула Сидни. — Утром Киллиан получит твоего брата… Если сам будет хорошим мальчиком, — Хильда, медленно покачивая бедрами, подошла к Капитану и томно провела своим наманикюренным пальчиком по его шее, а тот, в свою очередь, перехватил ее руку и, резко дернув на себя, одним движением усадил Хильду на свои колени и уткнулся носом в ложбинку между внушительных размеров грудями.

Феликс быстро отвел глаза от парочки — ни у него, да и судя по всему, у Сидни тоже, совершенно не было желания становиться зрителями стремительно разворачивающегося перед ними страстного спектакля. И он даже не попрощавшись с хозяйкой, которая и не заметила бы их исчезновения, схватил Сид за руку и потащил ее к двери.

**Mr Probs — Waves (Robin Schulz Rmx)**

 Киллиан Джонс явился только под утро, когда край бирюзового солнечного диска только-только показался над кромкой океана. Феликс, который уже привычно составлял компанию Хеллиону, неизменно каждое утро встречавшему бирюзовый рассвет на палубе, заметил Капитана издалека. Тот был явно чем-то раздражен, потому что шагал широко и размашисто, чеканя каждый шаг, а за ним еле поспевал Бен, который выглядел чудно и нелепо — можно было подумать, что мальчика выдернули из постели и одели наспех в то, что подвернулось под руку. Когда Капитан и его спутник шагнули на палубу, Феликс поднялся со ступенек, на которых сидел, намереваясь спросить Киллиана о причинах его раздраженности, но столкнувшись со злым взглядом, решил, что для расспросов время не совсем подходящее.

— Держи своего щенка, — Киллиан толкнул Бена в сторону Феликса и, процедив сквозь зубы явно какое-то ругательство, совершенно не смущаясь присутствия Хеллиона, при котором даже своей команде не разрешал ругаться, направился в свою каюту.

Феликс выждал некоторое время, прежде чем постучаться в капитанскую каюту. Ответом ему было гробовое молчание — Капитан Джонс никого не желал видеть. Но Феликс все же решительно толкнул дверь и вошел. Киллиан лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок, и никак не отреагировал на появление Феликса в каюте.

— Что-то случилось? — Феликс уселся в кресло рядом с кроватью и зацепился взглядом за портрет Питера, который накануне по просьбе Хеллиона нарисовала Сид, и который Киллиан повесил рядом с изголовьем.

— Он и правда такой? — Киллиан повернул голову в сторону портрета на стене.

— Какой? — Феликс не совсем понимал, что именно имеет в виду Джонс.

— Красивый, — Киллиан повел рукой по нарисованным каштановым кудрям, будто поправляя их.

— Правда, — Феликс кивнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Жаль…

— Что жаль?

— Жаль… — Киллиан хотел сказать — что придется его убить, но вовремя спохватился, — что я не могу вспомнить его.

— Кто знает… — Феликс усмехнулся, глядя на профиль Капитана, который снова уставился в потолок. Забавно, но с его места казалось, что губы нарисованного Питера касаются губ вытянувшегося на кровати Киллиана. — Может, однажды ты все вспомнишь.

Они оба замолчали: Киллиан хмурил брови и явно размышлял над чем-то, а Феликс, так и не получивший ответа на свой вопрос, не сводил с него глаз.

— Как ты думаешь, — Киллиан повернул голову и посмотрел в глаза парня, — Темный может мне помочь… вспомнить?

— Возможно… Но за магию придется расплатиться.

— А чем ты расплатился за его магию? — они оба знают, что Киллиан имел в виду — возможность жить с мертвым сердцем.

— Своей реальностью и службой ему. Теперь ты знаешь, что я был его наемным убийцей, — Феликс отвел взгляд в окно, за которым океан уже был привычно серым.

— Может, навестим нашего общего знакомого? — Киллиан зацепился взглядом за тонкую линию шрама, проходящего через всю правую щеку Феликса — интересно, кто его так? — Попытаемся вернуть твою реальность, а мне память.

— Боюсь, нам это не по силам, — Феликс вздохнул и подпер голову рукой.

— Тогда просто нанесем дружеский визит старому знакомцу. Не знаю, как у тебя, но у меня к нему есть кое-какие вопросы.

В принципе, Феликс и приплыл в Листерию с целью вернуть свою реальность, иначе у него не будет Вечности. Хотя ему важнее отыскать путь в Неверлэнд — он обещал Питеру, который застрял в Неверленде навсегда, вместе коротать Вечность. А в этом как раз может помочь Темный. Если Маг еще заинтересован заполучить Хранителя Снов, то найдет способы до него добраться. Конечно, он ни черта не получит. Главное — понять, как вернуться в Неверлэнд. Вот только не утратил ли Феликс доверие своего… Хозяина. Но судя по тому, что его «пропуск» в логово Темного все еще был действительным, тот все еще доверял своему Цепному Псу. Если только это не было ловушкой.

— Думаешь, стоит рискнуть? — Феликс уже не сомневался, что в его случае риск будет оправдан.

— Определенно, — Киллиан кивнул и снова уставился в потолок. — Может, завтра и заглянем к Темному на огонек во время зенита? Что думаешь?

— Отличное время для бесед по душам, — Феликс ухмыльнулся и поднялся с кресла. — Значит, завтра и навестим, — он подошел к двери и взялся за ручку, намереваясь выйти.

— Я не смог…

— Что не смог? — это признание Киллиана никак не вписывалось в контекст их разговора, и Феликс не понимал, что имеет в виду Капитан.

— Я не смог ее поиметь, — Киллиан не отрывал взгляда от потолка.

— В смысле? — Феликс хоть и понимал, что речь шла о Хильде Милд, но не мог понять причин… Он сам видел похотливую заинтересованность Киллиана этой дамочкой.

— Да не встал у меня на нее! — Киллиан подхватился, уселся на кровати и нервно сгреб правой ладонью колючую шерсть одеяла. — Не встал! Понимаешь? Лежу такой весь голый на красивой бабе, а сам думаю — что я здесь делаю? Смотрю на нее и не хочу! — Киллиан со злостью саданул кулаком по постели и скрипнул зубами. — Чтобы Киллиан Джонс — и не хотел отыметь красивую, да к тому же богатую шлюху, пусть и благородного происхождения? Да такого никогда не случалось! — Киллиан тряхнул головой и пристально посмотрел на застывшего у дверей Феликса. — А хочешь знать, почему я не смог? — Феликсу было странно видеть эту неудовлетворенную истерику, но он догадывается о ее причинах. — Потому что закрываю глаза, а вижу его! — Киллиан мотнул головой в сторону портрета Питера. — Открываю глаза, и снова вижу его! Будто он сидит, развалившись в кресле, и ухмыляется, потому что знает, что у меня ни черта не получится! Пришлось наврать Хильде, что день был слишком утомительным, и пообещать, что утром буду героем-любовником. Черт бы ее подрал…

— Ты не смог, потому что любишь его, — Феликсу хотелось рассмеяться над «несчастьем» Киллиана.

— Да я даже не знаю его! — Джонс со всего размаха вонзил свой крюк в портрет на стене, а Феликс вздрогнул от удара и передернул плечами, потому что крюк пробил рисунок ровно в том месте, где у нарисованного Питера находится сердце, и в этом была какая-то зловещая символичность.

— Ты знаешь его. Только не помнишь, — Феликс наблюдает, как Киллиан вытаскивает крюк, а от вида зияющей раны в груди нарисованного Питера, у него у самого начинает ныть сердце. — А Бен? Хильда же вернула нам Бена? — Феликсу все равно что спрашивать. Главное — отвлечься от дыры на портрете. Потому что его неожиданно охватывает желание вцепиться в глотку Киллиана и сжать на ней пальцы…

— Бена я сам забрал, пока Хильда спала.

— То есть, получается, что ты выкрал мальчика? — новость оказывается тем самым отрезвляющим душем, вмиг вытесняющим все другие мысли из головы. Потому что Феликс, в отличие от Киллиана, осознавал масштабы грядущей катастрофы. — Черт! Это дерьмово… Это очень дерьмово, Киллиан. Надеюсь, ты не сболтнул Хильде, что ты… — Феликс не успел закончить свой вопрос, как получил на него ответ — с палубы доносились истеричные вопли Хильды Милд, требующие немедленно проводить ее к Капитану Киллиану Джонсу. — Ты хотел навестить Темного завтра? — Феликс сокрушенно покачал головой. — Боюсь, что наша с ним встреча состоится куда быстрее…

Киллиан Джонс прекрасно знал о том, что в Листерии нарушать договора, а также выдвинутые и принятые условия нельзя ни в коем случае, потому что это чревато последствиями. Но видимо, сокрушительное и безоговорочное фиаско в постели Хильды Милд лишило его всякого здравомыслия. Он ведь мог договориться на другие условия, надавать обещаний, которые даже и не подумал бы выполнять, запудрить ей мозги, в конце концов. Но вместо этого он, отговорившись усталостью, притворился спящим, дождался, когда Хильда уснет тоже, а потом, по сути, выкрав Бена, сбежал. О чем он только думал? Хуже самого страшного шторма может быть только обманутая женщина. И если не успокоить разъяренную дамочку, то последствия его опрометчивого поступка могут быть катастрофическими. Причем для всех.

— Она что, прошла на капитанский мостик? — Феликс прислушивался к разговору, доносящемуся с палубы, и к цокоту Хильдиных каблуков, которые раздались почему-то над их головами. — Может, я с ней поговорю? — Феликс обернулся к притихшему Капитану, который не сводил взгляда с потолка каюты, вслушиваясь в шум над головой, и глазами следил за перемещением явившегося «доказательства» его мужской несостоятельности. — Может, она хочет другие условия? В конце концов, она бы могла и не приходить, а просто сдать тебя соглядатаем Темного.

— Могла, — Киллиан вздохнул и встал с кровати. — Пойдем, узнаем, чего она хочет?

Но к моменту их появления на капитанском мостике Хильда Милд уже ничего не хотела, попав под очарование синеглазого Хеллиона. Примостившись на сундуке возле штурвала, она заинтересованно слушала мальчика. Хелли показывал ей, как работает морской компас и как нужно брать курс, ориентируясь на румбы. Странно было наблюдать за женщиной далекой от морского дела, как у нее радостно загорались глаза, когда Хеллион с серьезным видом одобрительно кивал головой, если она правильно говорила названия делений картушки компаса. Казалось, что Хильда вообще забыла, зачем пришла на пиратский корабль. Но нет, она прекрасно все помнила. И все же согласилась вернуть Бена безо всяких условий. Она провела почти весь день на «Веселом Роджере» в основном в компании Хеллиона. И оказалось, что Хильда Милд обаятельная, веселая, общительная и, как ни странно, умная женщина, с которой было о чем поговорить, и у которой была только одна слабость — красивые мужчины. Красивый мужчина, который обломал Хильду нынешней ночью, иногда бросал в ее сторону виноватые взгляды и порывался что-то сказать, но Хильда делала вид, что не замечает его порывов. А когда уже уходила, попросила Капитана сопроводить даму, то есть ее, с корабля на берег, и уже прощаясь, притянула его к себе, чмокнула в щеку, шепнула на ухо, чтобы другие не услышали, что никому не расскажет о том что произошло ночью, улыбнулась, пожала плечом, бросила как бы невзначай: «С кем не бывает» и бодро зашагала по пирсу прочь от корабля.

Если Киллиан и был в растерянности от внезапной перемены Хильды Милд, которая ворвалась на корабль разъяренной фурией, а уходила милейшим ангелом, то вот для Феликса ничего удивительного не было.

— Фух! Пронесло, — Феликс с облегчением выдохнул, провожая Хильду взглядом. — Если бы не Хеллион, то не знаю, чем бы все обернулось.

— В смысле? — Киллиан недоуменно вскинул бровь, глядя на мальчика, который пристроился на корме, в ожидании «кровавого заката».

— Он манипулятор, — Феликс улыбнулся, когда мальчишка обернулся на них. — Хеллион кого хочешь уговорит, на что хочешь.

— Черт! — Киллиан восхищенно присвистнул. — Я слышал о таких, но никогда не сталкивался. А я еще думаю, с чего это вдруг моя команда подчиняется любой прихоти этой мелочи.

— И ты.

— Что я?

— И ты подчиняешься любому его желанию. Не замечал? — Феликс рассмеялся, глядя на то, как Киллиан хватает ртом воздух. — Перед ним даже Питер устоять не мог.

— Невероятно, — Киллиан со своей пиратской хваткой вдруг осознал, какой ценный экземпляр сейчас сидит на фальшборту его корабля. — Ему бы равных не было в пиратском деле. Думаю, что и Темный перед ним не устоит. Что думаешь?

Феликс думал, что это плохая идея — брать маленького мальчика на встречу с Темным Магом. Но с другой стороны, Киллиан был прав, и Хеллион действительно мог бы им помочь. Вот только как к этому отнесется Сидни? Сид была категорически против, ровно до того момента, пока Хеллион, загоревшись возможностью увидеть самого настоящего Темного Мага, не включил функцию «жалостливых глаз», которая всегда действовала безотказно. И Сидни согласилась на эту сомнительную авантюру.

На следующий день Сидни, перед тем как отпустить Хеллиона, долго ему что-то нашептывала на ухо, потом вложила в его ладошку нечто золотистое, строго-настрого велела не отходить от Феликса и во всем его слушаться. Потом глядя Феликсу в глаза, сказала, что он головой отвечает за Хелли. Пожелала им удачи. Медленно развернулась и ушла… Что-то было в ее глазах, отчего сердце беспокойно зачастило. Но Феликс отмахнулся от дурных предчувствий.

Они подошли к воротам замка Темного, когда темно-серое, играющее серебристым краем, сдвоенное листерийское солнце неподвижно застыло в зените на несколько часов. В тот самый момент, когда исчезают Тени, сливаясь со своим Хозяином. Уязвимое время для абсолютно всех листерийцев, в том числе и для Темного Мага. Но не для тех, чьей реальностью Листерия не является, и у кого внутри живет настоящая Тьма…


End file.
